Mein fester Freund
by Melissa.2501
Summary: Oh, nein. Potter würde die Wahrheit sagen. Er würde Petunia sagen, dass ich gelogen hatte. Er würde ihr sagen, dass er nicht mein fester Freund war. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Also tat ich das einzig Denkbare um ihn davon abzuhalten. Ich küsste ihn.
1. Geschwisterliebe

**Disclaimer:** Das Harry Potter Universum und alle darin enthaltenen Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

**Anmerkung:** „Mein fester Freund" ist die Übersetzung der Geschichte „**Boyfriend"** von Molly Raesly. Molly Raesly hat dieser Übersetzung zugestimmt.

Kommentare und Reviews sind sehr willkommen. Inhaltliche Kommentare werde ich natürlich an die Autorin des englischen Originals weiterleiten. Ich freue mich allerdings auch über Kommentare zu der Übersetzung und wie ihr sie findet, denn es war eine Menge Arbeit.

Mit der Übersetzung aller Kapitel bin ich noch nicht fertig, allerdings hoffe ich wöchentlich updaten zu können. Also viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Kapitel 1**

**Geschwisterliebe**

„_Wenn ihr nicht versteht, wie eine Frau ihre Schwester innig lieben kann, und ihr gleichzeitig den Hals umdrehen möchte, seid ihr sehr wahrscheinlich Einzelkinder." ~ Linda Sunshine_

„Lily, hast du meinen Föhn genommen!"

Ich blinzelte leicht, als ich die kreischende Stimme meiner Schwester vernahm. Ich kniff meine Augen wieder zusammen und tat so, als wäre sie nur ein Teil dessen, was bis vor wenigen Minuten noch ein sehr schöner Traum gewesen war.

„Lily, Ich weiß, dass du ihn hast! Du nimmst dir immer meine Sachen ohne zu fragen!"

Nicht jetzt. Ich grummelte, rollte mich auf die andere Seite und presste mir das Kopfkissen auf den Kopf, um dem Lärm zu entfliehen. Ich versuchte mir vorzustellen, ich wäre an einem friedlicheren Ort. Es wäre warm, so warm das die Sonnenstrahlen sanft meinen Körper liebkosten. Ein Lächeln erschien auf meinem Gesicht, als ich mich mit dem ruhigen Klang der Wellen umgab. Ich seufzte selig und stellte mir vor wie sich der kühle Sand zwischen meinen Zehen anfühlte. Meine Augenlieder fielen langsam wieder zu.

„Lily!"

Das Kopfkissen wurde mir gewaltsam entrissen. „Grrr-ahh!" schrie ich protestierend.

„Steh auf! Vernon holt mich in einer halben Stunde ab und meine Haare sind immer noch nass!"

„ Bind sie doch zusammen", brummte ich miesepetrig und drehte mich wieder auf die andere Seite um ihr zu entkommen.

Sie stieß laut die Luft aus und ich fühlte wie sie mein Bett wieder verließ.

Welch Süßer Triumph! Ich grinste und ließ mich wieder von einem sanften Schlummer übermannen.

„Steh auf!" befahl sie.

Ich weigerte mich, mich zu bewegen. Mein Bett war einfach zu kuschelig, zu warm und zu gemütlich. Ich seufzte und atmete tief den Duft meiner Bettlaken ein, während ich die Anwesenheit meiner Schwester vollkommen ignorierte, was sie normalerweise genau so gut konnte wie ich, außer natürlich sie wollte etwas von mir.

„Lily!" kreischte sie.

Ich hörte wie sie meine gelben Vorhänge aufriss und hob auch sogleich die Hand um das Licht abzuwehren. Es war viel zu früh und viel zu hell.

„Lily!" rief sie schon wieder.

„Psst", versuchte ich sie zu besänftigen. Ich kniff meine Augen noch fester zusammen bis fast wieder dunkel war. „Es ist Schlafenszeit."

„ Lily, steh jetzt auf!", befahl sie in einem strengen Ton, was sehr albern klang.

Ich klammerte mich an meine Bettdecke und weigerte mich, mich zu bewegen.

„Gut", schnaubte sie. „ Wenn du dich so anstellst, werde ich dich wohl zwingen müssen aufzustehen."

Und plötzlich kniff und piekste sie mich überall mit ihren knochigen Fingern. Das tat vielleicht weh.

Noch immer etwas benommen schlug ich ihre Finger weg. „Geh weg", stöhnte ich, „komm morgen wieder."

Aber ihre Finger kannten kein Erbarmen. Ich krümmte mich in den Laken.

„Geh weg", wiederholte ich gereizt.

„Nicht ehe du mir meinen Föhn zurückgegeben hast", beharrte sie und kniff mir hart in die Seite.

„Au!" wimmerte ich vor Schmerzen. „Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich hab deinen bescheuerten Föhn nicht!"

„Doch, hast du. Und jetzt steh auf!"

Sie begann mich zu schütteln und ich hatte keine andere Wahl mehr als zurückzuschlagen. Mit meinen Fäusten, Ellbogen und Beinen schlug, trat und stieß alles was mir in die Quere kam.

Petunia fing an schrill zu schreien. „Meine Güte, Lily! Hör auf! Du tust mir weh!"

„Raus aus meinem Zimmer!", verlangte ich von ihr. Meine Stimme klang noch immer etwas schläfrig. Ich zog das mir zu große T-Shirt runter, damit man meine „Zaubertrank der Woche"- Unterwäsche nicht sehen konnte und ich ein wenig bedrohlicher wirkte.

„Nein. Du musst jetzt aufstehen.", Sagte sie und schnappte sich meine Bettdecke und zog sie, so fest sie es mit ihren gebrechlich dünn aussehenden Armen konnte, aus meiner Umklammerung.

Verwirrt sah ich mich um. Ich lag auf dem Boden.

„Petunia!" donnerte ich.

„Mum und Dad sind nicht zu Hause!" teilte sie mir rasch mit und versuchte unauffällig den Abstand zwischen uns zu vergrößern. „Sie sind nicht da, dass heißt du kannst nicht zu ihnen rennen und ihnen den üblichen Müll von wegen kleine unschuldige Schwester erzählen."

„Gut", presste ich zwischen meinen Zähnen heraus. „ Dann gibt es auch keine Zeugen für einen Mord."

Petunia rollte nur auf diese überhebliche Art mit den Augen, wie sie es schon immer tat seitdem sie ihren allerersten BH bekommen hatte. „ Sei nicht so melodramatisch, Lily", sagte sie herablassend. „Jedenfalls musst du mir den Föhn zurückgeben. Ich sterbe nämlich, wenn mich Vernon abholt und ich nicht perfekt aussehe."

Mir klappte der Kiefer runter. In diesem herrlichen Moment gab es einfach zu viele Möglichkeiten meine Schwester zu beleidigen. Ich konnte mich nicht für eine entscheiden. Ich starrte sie nur ungläubig an und dachte dabei darüber nach wie sie sich nur dazu bewegen konnte jeden Morgen aus dem Bett zu kommen und es dann auch noch zu Stande brachte mich da mit reinzuziehen.

„Du fängst dir noch Hepatitis ein, wenn du den Mund nicht zumachst", blaffte mich Petunia frech an.

Sie musste es ja wissen. „ Fliegen", korrigierte ich sie.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist doch das gleiche."

Ich sah sie verwundert an, dann stütze ich mich an meinem Bett auf und kam mit Mühe und Not auf die Beine.

„Gut, du bist aufgestanden.", kommentierte sie in einem kühlen Ton.

„Ja und jetzt geh ich wieder ins Bett. Gute Nacht. Verschwinde.", sagte ich zu ihr.

Sie packte meinen Arm und schloss ihre Finger wie einen Schraubstock um ihn, was mich daran hinderte wieder in mein wundervolles Bett zu fallen. „ Nicht ehe du mir meinen Föhn wiedergibst."

Ich befreite meinen Arm verärgert aus ihrem Griff. „ Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht habe! Ich kann meine Haare einfach mit einem Zauber trocknen, weißt du? Ich brauche keinen Föhn mehr."

„Oh, stimmt ja. Du bist ein Freak.", entsann sie sich, so als hätte sie tatsächlich vergessen, dass ihre Schwester eine Hexe war.

„ Die politisch korrekte Bezeichnung lautet magisch veranlagt.", entgegnete ich ihr frech.

„Ich erkenne einen Freak wenn ich einen sehe.", versicherte sie mir.

Ich wollte sie gerade fragen ob sie in letzter Zeit einmal in den Spiegel geschaut hatte, als sich Petunia erinnerte, dass sie noch einen anderen Lebensinhalt hatte, als meines miserabel zu machen und zwar sich selbst.

„ Also, wenn du meinen Föhn nicht hast, wo ist er denn dann? Ich habe bereits in Mum's Zimmer und in den Badezimmern nachgesehen. Er kann nur hier sein."

Ich seufzte und rieb mir mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Wenn ich in es in den nächsten zwei Minuten ins Bett schaffte könnte ich noch etwas heiß begehrten Schlaf bekommen. Wenn nicht, wäre ich für den Rest des Tages wach. „ Hast du unter deinem Bett nachgesehen?", fragte ich sie gelangweilt.

„Oh, Scheiße.", rief sie und verschwand aus meinem Zimmer.

Ich rollte mit den Augen und schlenderte zurück zum Bett. Keine zehn Sekunden später hörte ich das leise Geräusch des Föhns auf der andren Seite des Flurs. Ich lachte leise in mich hinein, während ich das Kissen vom Boden pflückte und meinen Kopf darauf bettete. Glücklich schloss ich die Augen und presste meinen Oberkörper an das Kissen. Ich hatte es geschafft bevor die zwei Minuten um waren. Ich dachte wieder an meinen vorherigen Traum. Die Bananen wollten gerade mit den Affen zusammen einen Stepptanz aufführen.

„LILY!"

Erschrocken fiel ich aus dem Bett. Ich schaute mich wieder um. Wundervoll, Ich verbrachte wirklich nicht genug Zeit mit dem Boden. Der Teppich war echt hübsch und wirklich sehr, sehr hart. Behutsam rieb ich mir den Hintern.

„Lily!", sagte sie noch einmal.

Ich sah auf. Meine wundervolle Schwester ragte über mir, ganz so als erwarte sie etwas von mir. Merlin behüte, wenn ich nicht mein Leben damit zubrachte Petunia jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen.

„Was?", krächzte ich. In Gedanken machte ich mir eine Notiz das Schloss an meiner Tür zu wechseln. Petunia brauchte keinen Zauberstab, sie konnte mit Haarnadeln umgehen. „Was willst du denn jetzt schon wieder?", grummelte ich und knüllte das rote Nest, das normalerweise meine Haare darstellte, zusammen.

„ Ich muss mir einen Rock von dir leihen.", teilte mir Petunia hektisch mit. Ich liebte die Tatsache, dass das nicht wie eine Frage klang. Sie hatte die Augen panisch aufgerissen. Es war auch wirklich ein sehr anstrengender Morgen für sie gewesen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es ziemlich stressig ist die jüngere Schwester zu quälen. „Ich hab Wasser auf meinen geschüttet und jetzt ist er total nass.", erklärte sie mir und schon hatte sie meinen Schrank geöffnet und kramte eiligst meine Klamotten heraus.

„ Es ist nur Wasser", beschwichtigte ich sie. „ Es ist noch nicht einmal ein Fleck auf deinem Rock."

„Aber er ist total nass!", beharrte Petunia und hielt sich ein Paar meiner Hosen vor den Körper.

„Warum hast du ihn nicht mit deinem Föhn getrocknet?"

Petunia zuckte mit den Achseln und hielt eine andere Hose hoch. „Tja, nun, dafür ist es jetzt zu spät.", seufzte sie. Sie betrachtete sich in meinem Spiegel, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und warf das Paar Hosen auf den Boden.

Mit offenem Mund beobachtete ich still, wie sie die gleiche Prozedur mit zehn weiteren Kleidungsstücken durchführte.

„Meine Güte, Lily, hast du denn nichts Anständiges zum anziehen?"

„Ich mag meine Klamotten.", verteidigte ich mich. Ich legte Wert auf Komfort, aber die meisten meiner Sachen waren auch stylisch. Ich freute mich zu einem vollen Kleiderschrank nach Hause zurückzukehren. Jeden Tag eine Uniform zu tragen war zwar praktisch und es sparte auch noch jede Menge Zeit, aber es war auch ziemlich langweilig. Mit meinen Sommer- Klamotten konnte ich meine Spontaneität ausleben. „Und außerdem sind die meisten meiner Klamotten alte Sachen von dir.", erinnerte ich Petunia und sah zu wie sie ein Paar Shorts, die sie mir vor einem Jahr gegeben hatte weil sie ihr angeblich zu lang waren, zur Seite warf.

„Und sie sahen an mir viel besser aus.", bemerkte Petunia und beförderte einen hellrosa Rock aus den Tiefen meines Schrankes herauf.

Ich rümpfte ein wenig die Nase. Diesen Rock zog ich nie an. Petunia hatte ihn mir letztes Jahr zum Geburtstag geschenkt, aber ich fand, dass er viel zu kurz war. Ich konnte mich darin noch nicht einmal vornüberbeugen ohne das man einen Blick auf meine Kammer des Schreckens werfen konnte.

„Perfekt.", flötete Petunia glücklich.

„War ja klar.", murmelte ich in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Ich schnappte mir meinen Bademantel und ging zur Tür. „Ich gehe jetzt duschen.", verkündete ich ihr. „Raum das hier auf, während ich weg bin.", wies ich sie an und deutete auf den Klamottenberg in der Mitte meines Zimmers.

Petunia warf mir nur einen bösen Blick zu, auf den hin ich ihr kindisch die Zunge rausstreckte.

„Ja, ja, Freak."

Ich grinste sarkastisch, als ich den Kosenamen vernahm und machte mich auf den Weg ins Bad. Ich ließ mir Zeit beim Duschen. Ich liebte die therapeutische Wirkung des niederprasselnden Wassers auf meinem Rücken und den Duft meines Erdbeer- Shampoos. Ich benutze das gleiche Shampoo seit ich klein war, weil meine Mutter gesagt hatte, es würde zu meinem Haar passen.

Ich war die einzige in der Familie die rote Haare hatte. Mein Dad sagte er hätte mal eine Großtante mit roten Haaren gehabt.

Ich hab wahrscheinlich einfach den genetischen Jackpot geknackt und nicht nur wegen meiner Haare. Ich lachte und zog meinen Zauberstab um die Haare auf meinen Beinen mit einem Zauber zu entfernen und trocknete dann meine Haare binnen Sekunden. Ich war wirklich ein Freak. Na ja, nach 19 Jahren musste Petunia ja mal mit irgendetwas richtig liegen.

Ich betrachtete mich eingänglich im Spiegel. Ein Hauch von Sommersprossen lag auf meinem Gesicht, was an der Zeit lag, die ich mich in diesem Sommer bereits der Sonne ausgesetzt hatte. Mein Haar war im Gegensatz zu Petunia's gelocktem blondem Haar, nur etwas wellig. Meine Augen waren von einem intensiven hellgrün. Petunia sagte ich sehe aus, als würde ich immer Weihnachten feiern. Sie hatte Recht, ich stach heraus. Ich habe lange gebraucht um zu akzeptieren, dass ich einfach nicht normal bin. Ich gewöhne mich eigentlich immer noch daran.

Ich seufzte und wandte meinen Blick ab. Ich war zwar eine Hexe, aber zumindest hatte ich nicht abnormal dürre knochige Finger.

Ich zog den Bademantel um meinen Körper fest und schritt zurück in mein Zimmer. Petunia war weg, Merlin sei Dank, und meine Klamotten waren, wie zu erwarten war, noch immer auf dem Boden verteilt. Ich seufzte und bückte mich um ein Paar Hosen aufzuheben.

„Blöde Schwester.", grummelte ich, als endlich das letzte Kleidungsstück wieder an seinem richtigen Platz war. Schnell schlüpfte ich in ein Paar weiße Shorts und ein schwarzes Top. Heute wollte ich mich nicht wirklich schick machen. Der ganze Tag war versaut, dank diesem widerlichen Weckruf. Die Art wie man aufwacht kann den ganzen Tag beeinflussen. Trotzdem legte ich noch etwas Eyeliner und Mascara auf, nur für den Fall das der Tag doch kein Reinfall werden würde.

Dann machte ich mein Bett und platzierte alle meine Kissen in einem ordentlichen Muster auf der mintgrünen Bettdecke. Ich holte meine Wäsche aus dem Trockner und begann sie zusammenzulegen. Ungefähr nachdem ich die Hälfte zusammengelegt hatte, hörte ich ein klackerndes Geräusch am Fenster. Aufgeregt beeilte ich mich meine wunderschöne graue Eule Calypso reinzulassen. „Hey, Callie.", begrüßte ich sie, als sie mir zärtlich in der Finger kniff.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst, mein Mädchen.", lachte ich auf ihr erfreutes huhu hin. Pflichtbewusst hielt streckte sie mir ihr Bein entgegen und ich beeilte mich ihr den Brief abzunehmen, bevor sie zu ihrer Futterschüssel fliegen konnte. Ich riss den Brief voller Erwartung auf und grinste breit als ich die Handschrift erkannte.

_Lils!_

_Oh Merlin, Lily! Wenn ich dich nicht so sehr lieben würde, und wenn ich nicht so eine gute Freundin wäre, die dich nie mit den Rumtreibern und deren Fanclub von schmachtenden Mädchen allein lassen könnte, würde ich nie wieder aus Spanien fortgehen. Diese Männer, Lily! Diese Männer! Das hier sind keine Jungs. Es sind Männer._

_Da ist dieser eine Kerl, der in dem Gasthaus arbeitet, wo wir wohnen. Er trägt diese engen schwarzen Pantalones, und, Merlin, Ich glaube ich liebe ihn. Nachdem wir gestern wild miteinander rumgeknutscht hatten sagte er irgendetwas auf Spanisch zu mir. Ich weiß zwar nicht was es bedeutete, aber es klang verdammt sexy. Ich werde ihn wirklich vermissen…_

_Entschuldige, Lily! Ich weiß ich bin verdammt nervig. Mach dir keine Sorgen, kein Mädchen aus unserem Jahr hat sich meines Körpers bemächtigt! Ich mag immer noch keine Marmelade! Es ist nur so, das es so unglaublich lang her ist dass ich jemanden getroffen habe, den ich nicht schon kenne seit ich elf Jahre alt bin. Es ist wunderbar. Du würdest es lieben. Du solltest dir auch einen Sommerflirt gönnen._

_Teenager-Romanzen mal beiseite, Spanien ist wirklich unglaublich. Meine Mum ist begeistert von den Zaubersehenswürdigkeiten und mein Dad kriegt nicht genug von den Muggel-Museen. Eigentlich sollte es ja anders herum sein, aber bei meinen Eltern kann man keine Logik erwarten. Du würdest es hier lieben, Lily. Das Essen, die Atmosphäre, die Tänze, das Wetter! Ich bin so braungebrannt, dass ich bezweifle, dass du mich wieder erkennen würdest!_

_Wenn wir gerade davon reden, es gibt wohl nichts und niemanden außer dir für das ich mein Paradies hier verlassen würde. Ich freu mich riesig, dass deine Eltern erlaubt haben, dass ich bei dir bleiben kann bis die Schule wieder beginnt. Ich hab meine beste Freundin vermisst! Es ist unfassbar, dass wir so lange nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen haben._

_Ahh, Ich muss jetzt wirklich los, aber ich kann's nicht erwarten dich wiederzusehn! Ich fange immer an wie ein Honigkuchenpferd zu grinsen wenn ich Calypso sehe. Also dann, adíos, mi amiga! Versuch Petunia am Leben zu lassen bis ich da bin! Es ist schließlich meine Aufgabe als beste Freundin, die Leiche zu beseitigen!_

_Alles Liebe,_

_Hestia_

Hestia Jones und ich waren unzertrennlich seit der Willkommensfeier an unserem ersten Tag auf Hogwarts. Wir waren die einzigen Erstklässlerinnen, die nicht in Verzückung gerieten beim Anblick von Sirius Blacks frechen Grinsen, Remus Lupin ozeanblauen Augen oder James Blödmann Potters „Sex"-Haar und das führte zu einer lebenslangen Freundschaft. Jetzt mal ehrlich! Wir waren Erstklässler! Ich nehme an, dass die Hormone auf Hogwarts früher einsetzen. Vielleicht liegt es an der Magie. Und trotzdem, auch nach der Pubertät blieben wir unnachgiebig in unserer Abneigung für die Idioten, die sich selbst die Rumtreiber nannten, auch wenn es sie ziemlich störte. Ich verzeihe Sirius, dass er Hestia verfallen ist. Ich selbst bin ja auch ihrem unwiderstehlichen Charme verfallen, natürlich nur rein platonisch.

Seinem idiotischen besten Freund jedoch konnte ich nicht verzeihen, dass er von mir besessen war. Noch ein Jahr und ich war endlich frei von James Blödmann Potter. Ah, allein der Gedanke daran erweckte in mir das Verlangen zu singen.

Hestia kam morgen vorbei um vor dem Beginn des Siebten Schuljahres zwei wundervolle Wochen bei mir zu verbringen. Ich war so unglaublich aufgeregt. Ich hatte den ganzen Sommer darauf gewartet ihre bissigen Kommentare und lustigen Anekdoten wieder hören zu können. Wehmütig steckte ich den Brief zurück in den Umschlag und legte ihn ordentlich auf meinen Nachttisch. Ich warf einen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr. Nur noch 32 Stunden und ich würde sie in Fleisch und Blut sehen!

Mit diesem positiven Gedanken machte ich mich daran den Rest der Wäsche zusammenzulegen. Ich war fast fertig als Petunia schon wieder in mein Zimmer stürmte. Abwesend dachte ich daran sie in eine Kröte zu verwandeln. Es juckte mich in den Finger nach meinem Zauberstab zu greifen, aber ich zwang mich dazu mich auf die Wäsche zu konzentrieren. Meine Socken wussten das wohl nicht so sehr zu schätzen. Ich werde immer ein wenig aggressiv wenn meine Schwester in der Nähe ist.

Sie gab keinen Ton von sich. Sie marschierte einfach in mein Zimmer, als gehörte es ihr. Ich hatte die traurige Vermutung das Petunia das tatsächlich glaubte. Vor meinem Fenster ging sie in die Hocke und zog die Vorhänge zur Seite.

Das reichte. Ich konnte meine Neugier nicht mehr im Zaum halten. „Was willst du denn jetzt schon wieder?"

„Psst", bedeutete sie mir still zu sein und wedelte dabei mit ihrer Hand in meine Richtung.

Es hatte nicht die gewünschte Wirkung. „Nein, das hier ist mein Zimmer. Ich habe das Recht zu erfahren was hier los ist."

„Ich schaue aus deinem Fenster.", antwortete Petunia pampig und nahm dabei ihren Blick keine Sekunde von dem was sie da beobachtete.

Ich unterdrückte den Drang mit den Augen zu rollen, da sowieso niemand da war um meinen Sinn für Humor zu schätzen und fragte: „Kannst du das nicht in deinem eigenen Zimmer machen?"

„Von deinem hat man aber eine bessere Sicht auf die Vorderseite des Hauses.", gab sie zurück.

„Wozu musst du den die Vorderseite des Hauses sehen?", fragte ich.

„Weil da ein süßer Typ ist.", erklärte sie mir, wobei sie ein schrilles Kichern von sich gab.

Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun; Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Ich würde Vernon nicht unbedingt als süß bezeichnen.", teilte ich ihr mit. „Als fähig einen Wal zu verschlucken, möglicherweise, aber süß, nein."

Petunia war so genervt, dass sie sich tatsächlich umdrehte um mich anzusehen. „Es ist nicht Vernon. Ich weiß nicht wer dieser Typ ist. Ich finde nur, dass er süß ist."

„Das hast du bereits erwähnt.", entgegnete ich ihr trocken. Desinteressiert widmete ich mich wieder dem Zusammenlegen meiner Socken.

„Nicht, dass irgendetwas mit Vernon nicht stimmen würde.", fuhr Petunia nachdenklich fort. „Er ist ein sehr spezieller Mensch und er ist total vernarrt in mich."

„Wer wäre das nicht?", murmelte ich leise.

„Es ist nur, dass dieser Typ da draußen einfach nur unglaublich sexy ist. Sieh dir nur diese Schultern an! Und wie sein Hintern aussieht, wenn er geht, Gott.", sie machte eine kleine Pause um sich auf dramatische Art und Wiese Luft zuzufächeln. „Ich wünschte nur ich könnte sein Gesicht sehen. Warum er wohl hier ist? Er läuft schon die ganze Zeit vor unserer Haustür hin und her. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn hineinbitten."

„Dein fester Freund wäre davon bestimmt begeistert. Ich freu mich schon auf das Gespräch. Tschuldige Kumpel, aber Petunia ist schon mit irgendeinem Adonis mit einem netten Hintern weg."

„Ich bin zwar mit Vernon zusammen und liebe ihn sehr, aber trotzdem hab ich noch Augen im Kopf. Es ist kein Verbrechen mal anderen Jungs hinterher zu sehen. Ich bin total normal."

„Na, du Glückliche.", Ich versuchte neutral zu klingen. Wenn ich nicht reagierte vielleicht würde sie dann die Lust verlieren und mich in Ruhe lassen.

„Nicht das du das verstehen würdest.", plapperte Petunia weiter. „Du gehst ja nie mit Jungs aus. Du weißt wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal wie ein süßer Junge überhaupt aussieht."

Ich biss mir auf die Zunge und versuchte an etwas Beruhigendes zu denken, damit mein feuriges Temperament nicht mit mir durchging. Ich konzentrierte mich auf die Socken. Solange ich mich darauf fokussierte die Streifen exakt aufeinander zu legen, war alles okay.

„Nicht das überhaupt eine Rolle spielt. Ich bezweifle stark das irgendein Junge mit einem Freak wie dir ausgehen würde."

Wütend schmiss ich die Socken hin.

„Wirklich?", stachelte ich sie an. „Also glaubst du nicht, dass auch nur die geringste Möglichkeit besteht, dass mich dieser Typ dort unten dir vorziehen würde?"

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen betrachtete Petunia mich für einen Moment hochnäsig, bevor sie spöttisch sagte: „Ich bezweifle es."

Jetzt war ich wirklich wütend. Was sollte denn mit mir nicht stimmen? Ich stand von meinem Bett auf und schritt hinüber zum Fenster um einen Blick auf den Jungen zu erhaschen. Sie hatte Recht. Er sah zum anbeißen aus. Das schwarze Shirt spannte eng um seine Muskeln und die Jeans-Shorts saßen genau richtig auf seinen Hüften. Der Fensterjunge hatte auch ein schwarzes Nest von Haaren, durch das man einfach mit den Fingern fahren wollte. Ja, dieser Junge war süß. Allerdings war das noch lange kein Grund dafür, dass Petunia allein vom beobachten schon weiche Knie bekam und dann auch noch behauptete ich wäre nicht fähig sein Interesse zu wecken. Ich hatte genauso gute Chancen beim Fensterjungen wie sie.

Ich hatte auch schon feste Freunde gehabt. Es waren vielleicht nicht viele, aber ein paar Jungs in der Schule hatten Interesse gezeigt. Ich hatte geflirtet. Ich hatte mich schick gemacht und Lipgloss aufgetragen. Ich konnte genauso unerträglich Östrogen- gesteuert sein wie jede andere auch. Verdammt noch mal, ich hatte sogar meinen eigenen Stalker der das Wörtchen „Nein" einfach nicht verstand. Ich war Lily Evans und wenn ich wollte, konnte ich mir einen festen Freund angeln.

„Es gibt keinen Grund warum er nicht mit mir ausgehen wollen würde.", sagte ich zu ihr.

„Bitte.", lachte Petunia. „Als würde er mit einem Freak ausgehen wollen."

„Dann lass es uns doch herausfinden.", blaffte ich. Ich stürmte aus meinem Zimmer, den Flur entlang und rannte die Treppe hinunter.

„Lily!", rief Petunia, die versuchte mit mir mitzuhalten. „Was machst du? Hör auf!"

„Nein.", schrie ich sie an. „Wir fragen jetzt den Fensterjungen was er denkt."

„Nicht!", schrie Petunia.

„Was?", rief ich ihr hochmütig zu. „Hast du Angst?", höhnte ich und blieb vor der Tür stehen.

Petunia kam einige Sekunden später an und nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge um ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Sie beäugte erst mich und schaute dann auf den Türknauf. „Vor dir?", spöttelte sie. „Niemals."

Dann öffnete sie die Tür.

Er benötigte ein paar Sekunden, um zu verstehen was los war. Er drehte sich schnell um und seine Hand flog sofort zu seinen Haaren.

„Hey.", flötete Petunia in einem Ton von dem ich annehme, dass er verführerisch sein sollte. Sie öffnete die Tür noch ein wenig, sodass sie mir die Sicht versperrte. Ich hatte sein Gesicht nicht sehen können.

„Oh, Hi.", antwortete er. Seine Stimme brach. Vielleicht stand er unter Schock, weil Petunia sich so weit vorbeugte, dass er ihre Eingeweide sehen konnte.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie behilflich sein?", fragte sie anzüglich.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Ehrlich mal, wie kam ich nur zu einer Schwester wie Petunia.

„Oh, ja, ist, ähm, Lily da?", fragte er. Er klang nervös.

Ich war ein wenig überrascht, als ich meinen Namen hörte. Ich linste über die Tür um ihn zu sehen. Mein Herz hörte auf zu schlagen. Ich kannte diese Haare.

Was machte James Potter denn hier? Er stand genau da vor meiner Tür. James Potter war bei mir zu Hause. Petunia und ich hatten gerade tatsächlich über seinen Hintern diskutiert. Wir wollten ihn fragen mit wem er lieber ausgehen würde. Das war James Potter und er war hier. Ich dachte ich müsse mich übergeben.

„Lily!", rief James aus als er mich erblickte. Auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein riesiges Grinsen. Er sah braungebrannter aus, als ich ihn zuletzt im Juni gesehen hatte. Und er war auch größer geworden. Ich versuchte die Sachen festzustellen, die es mir unmöglich gemacht hatten ihn vorhin zu erkennen. Es funktionierte nicht. In meinem Kopf wiederholte sich nur dieser eine Gedanke. James Potter war bei mir zu Hause.

Neben mir, kochte Petunia vor Wut. „Du willst mit ihr reden?", fragte sie beleidigt.

James sah meine Schwester an, als sei er soeben aus einer Trance erwacht. „Ja.", gab er schüchtern zurück. „Wenn das okay ist."

„Bist du dir sicher?", hakte sie weiter nach. „Sie ist nämlich gerade ziemlich beschäftigt."

„Na ja, ich denke dann komme ich wohl besser ein andermal wieder.", meinte er unsicher. Er war so zurückhaltend, das hätte ich nicht erwartet.

„Nun, du kannst ja mit mir reden." Sie zwinkerte ihm tatsächlich zu.

Ich musste mich ziemlich zusammenreißen um nicht auf meine Schuhe zu kotzen. Ich ballte meine Fäuste.

„Nein, danke. Ich wollte nur mit Lily reden."

Petunia verzweifelte. „Aber sie ist ein Freak!"

Und dann sagte ich es.

„Petunia, darf ich dir meinen festen Freund vorstellen, James Potter."

Die Worte waren aus meinem Mund raus bevor ich es verhindern konnte. Ich genoss den geschockten Gesichtsausdruck meiner Schwester. Ich Kiefer was ihr fast bis auf die Brust heruntergeklappt und sie sah mich an wie ein Fisch an Land. Ich grinste selbstgefällig wegen dem ungläubigen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

Mir verging das Grinsen als ich Potters Gesichtsausdruck sah. Es war eine Mischung aus der größten Euphorie, die ich je gesehen hatte und der größten Verwirrung. Er sah so aus als hätte er gerade eine Millionen Galleonen bei einem Gewinnspiel gewonnen, an dem er sich nicht erinnerte teilgenommen zu haben. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich wie Petunia zwischen uns hin und her schaute. Meine Augen weiteten sich als ich den Jungen der direkt vor mir stand ansah.

Potter öffnete den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen. Oh, nein. Potter würde die Wahrheit sagen. Er würde Petunia sagen, dass ich gelogen hatte. Er würde ihr sagen, dass er nicht mein fester Freund war. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Also tat ich das einzig Denkbare um ihn davon abzuhalten. Ich küsste ihn.


	2. Die Nötigen Vorraussetzungen

**Zuvor bei „Mein fester Freund":**

Potter öffnete den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen. Oh, nein. Potter würde die Wahrheit sagen. Er würde Petunia sagen, dass ich gelogen hatte. Er würde sagen, dass er nicht mein fester Freund war. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Also tat ich das einzig denkbare um ihn davon abzuhalten. Ich küsste ihn.

**Kapitel 2**

**Die Nötigen Voraussetzungen**

„_Es ist meine Lebensaufgabe zu versuchen mich nicht zweimal auf dieselbe Art vollkommen zum Idioten zu machen. Immerhin gibt es immer wieder genug neue Wege mich vollkommen zum Idioten zu machen. Warum sollte ich die Alten wiederholen?" _

Auf die Wange. Merlin, Ich hatte gerade die vielleicht idiotischsten Worte meines Lebens von mir gegeben, aber die Hölle war nicht zugefroren. Die Erde drehte sich immer noch im ihre Achse und soweit ich wusste konnten Schweine immer noch nicht fliegen, jedenfalls nicht ohne die Hilfe eines Schwebezaubers.

Ich lehnte mich nach vorne, legte meine Finger auf seinen Mund um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen und berührte mit meinen Lippen flüchtig seine Wange. Bevor ich mich wieder entfernte zischte ich ihm unauffällig ins Ohr: „Spiel einfach mit."

Dann wippte ich auf meinen Fersen zurück und wandte mich selbstzufrieden zu Petunia um. Sie starrte mich an als hätte ich sechs Köpfe. Ich grinste sie frech an. „Gibt es ein Problem Tuney?", fragte ich sie und musste noch breiter grinsen, weil ich ihren gehassten Spitznamen verwendete, den sie mir verboten hatte zu benutzen seit sie die Grundschule beendet hatte.

Sie glotzte mich weiterhin an. Merlin, war das ein Spaß.

„Du bist mit meiner Schwester zusammen?", brachte Petunia dann endlich krächzend heraus. Sie sah aus, als wartete sie darauf, dass irgendjemand rief „Reingelegt!" und damit diesen Streich beendete. Als nichts passierte, starrte sie ihn wachsam an.

Meine Augen suchten die von James und ich sandte ihm einen warnenden Blick. Er schluckte schwer und verlagerte unsicher sein Gewicht. Merlin, Potter. Wie oft hast du mich gefragt ob ich mit dir nach Hogsmeade gehe? Jetzt antworte, verdammt noch mal!

„Ähhm, jaaahh.", antworte Potter zögernd und sah mich mit seinen verwirrten haselnussbraunen Augen an.

„Siehst du, Petunia.", griff ich schnell in das Geschehen ein, bevor dieser Idiot seine Zunge verschluckte oder sich in die Hosen machte. „Wir sind zusammen. Das heißt du doch bestimmt gut. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere warst du es, die sagte er sei, ach wie war das doch gleich?", Ich tat so als müsse ich überlegen und unterdrückte mein Lachen, als ihre Augen sich vor Schreck weiteten. „Oh, ja, süß."

„Tja, nun.", murrte sie leise.

„Mmm, das dachte ich auch. Petunia, darf ich dir meinen festen Freund vorstellen, James Potter."

Sie sah aus, als hätte sie ihre Zunge verschluckt. James verlagerte sein Gewicht und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen.

„Ähm, nett dich kennenzulernen.", begrüßte er sie unbeholfen.

Sie nahm seine Hand wie in Trance.

„Oh, ja, Tuney. Das hab ich ja ganz vergessen zu erwähnen, er ist auch ein Zauberer."

Sie ließ seine Hand sofort fallen. Ihr Gesicht wurde grün und sie sah aus als würde ihr Gehirn gleich explodieren. Wenn ich nicht gerade total panisch gewesen wäre, hätte ich hysterisch losgelacht. Ich meine, also wirklich! Ich stand in meinem Haus an der Tür neben meiner Schwester, die gerade ein Aneurysma bekam, weil ich ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass Potter mein fester Freund war. Potter! Mein Erzfeind! Vielleicht war hier wirklich irgendwo eine versteckte Kamera.

„Wir gehen jetzt in mein Zimmer, Petunia. Klopf bitte an bevor du reinkommst, wenn du wieder irgendwas von meinem Fenster aus beobachten musst. Wir haben uns schon etwas länger nicht gesehen."

Ich packte Potter am Ellbogen und rauschte an Petunia vorbei. Ich zerrte ihn die Treppe rauf und in mein Zimmer. Dann schloss ich schnell die Tür und drehte mich um, um ihn anzusehen.

„Was zur Hölle tust du hier?", wollte ich von ihm wissen.

Er öffnete den Mund, um zu einer Antwort anzusetzen, aber ich unterbrach ihn. Ich hatte gerade eine wundervolle Eingebung gehabt.

„Warte.", sagte ich. Dann gab ich meine beste und widerlichste Imitation dieser dämlichen Mädchen von der Schule, zum Besten. Das Kichern, das aus mir herausbrach war so schrill, dass ich mir selbst die Ohren zuhalten wollte. „James.", quietschte ich laut mit atemloser Stimme, die mit Sicherheit auch noch unten zu hören sein würde. Ich lächelte. Perfekt.

„Lily?", brachte James nur ungläubig heraus.

Ich widmete ihm wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen meinen Namen zu stöhnen?", hörte ich mich selbst fragen. Die Worte waren schon raus bevor ich sie stoppen konnte. Ich begann rot zu werden, aber ich war zu entschlossen um mich von meiner Verlegenheit davon abbringen zu lassen. Wenn ich mir schon mein eigenes Grab geschaufelt hatte, konnte ich mich auch hineinlegen.

„Ich soll was stöhnen?", fragte, nein, eher hustete, er.

Fast hatte ich Mitleid mit ihm. Er sah aus als würde sein Kopf gleich explodieren. Aber immerhin hatte er noch eine Chance. Ich glaube mein Gehirn war schon auf der Wand verteilt.

„Meinen Namen.", wiederholte ich angespannt. „Ich will, dass meine Schwester denkt, dass wir knutschen.", fügte ich nonchalant hinzu.

James, der ein wenig grün im Gesicht war, aber rote Wangen hatte und somit aussah wie eine Wassermelone, schluckte schwer und nickte schließlich. Als mein Name in einem tiefen erotischen Knurren von seinen Lippen fiel, fühlte ich ein starkes Ziehen in meinen Bauch, das ich so vorher noch nie gefühlt hatte. Allerdings hatte auch noch niemand zuvor meinen Namen so leidenschaftlich ausgesprochen. Ich wunderte mich ein wenig darüber welche Erfahrung er für diese schauspielerische Vorstellung als Inspiration benutzt hatte. Nun, er war ja dafür bekannt eine Menge Zeit in Abstellkammern zu verbringen.

Das laute „Hmph.", das ich von unten hörte riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Petunia hatte uns also gehört. Exzellent.

„Danke.", sagte ich und drehte mich wieder zu Potter um. Er sah so unbeholfen aus, wie er da neben meiner Einhornfiguren-Sammlung stand. „Jetzt noch mal, was zur Hölle tust du hier?"

James wurde blass. „Du hast mich doch hier rein gezerrt!", protestierte er.

„Nicht hier.", verdeutlichte ich, indem ich auf mein Zimmer zeigte. „Was hast du vor meinem Haus gemacht?"

„Oh.", machte Potter schüchtern. „Na ja, Ich hab dich den ganzen Sommer über nicht gesehen. Und ich hatte heute noch nichts vor.", war seine lahme Antwort.

„Hättest du mir nicht einfach einen Brief schreiben können? Warum musstest du denn gleich zu mir nach Hause kommen?", fragte ich erzürnt.

„Aber du hättest den Brief einfach weggeworfen, sobald du gesehen hättest von wem er ist.", erklärte er.

Verdammt, er hatte Recht. „Das ist nicht wahr.", log ich unverschämt. „Wenn du jetzt gehst, kannst du es ja ausprobieren.", sagte ich und scheuchte ihn zu meiner Zimmertür. Als ich die Tür öffnete um ihn rauszuwerfen, stoppte er mich.

„Wusstest du, dass du eine kleine Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen bekommst, wenn du lügst?", fragte mich Potter.

Ich wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ich ein Quietschen hörte, das von der dritten Stufe der Treppe kam, die immer dann quietsche wenn jemand hochging. „Schnell!", zischte ich. „Zerwuschel deine Haare!" Dann warf ich ihm kurz einen Blick zu und fügte hinzu „-ähhm-".

Potter bedachte mich mit einem sarkastischen Blick, aber dafür hatte ich jetzt keine Zeit. „Tu es einfach.", befahl ich ihm. „Ich erklär's dir später."

„Das solltest du auch.", erwiderte er.

Glücklicherweise und zu meiner großen Erleichterung begann er an seinen Haaren herumzuzupfen. Rasch tat ich dasselbe mit meinen. Dann, gerade als ich hörte wie Petunia die letzte Stufe betrat, zog ich den rechten Träger meines Tops runter und warf meinen Körper gegen den von Potter. Meine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals und wir stolperten rückwärts gegen eine Wand. Ironischerweise traf sein Rücken ein Bild von Petunia.

Sein Atem kam stoßweise. Seine Hände legten sich auf meine Hüften und er zog mich in eine enge Umarmung. Normalerweise wäre ich davon angeekelt, aber im Moment war ich dankbar für Potters Hormone.

„Meine Güte, macht das doch in deinem Zimmer.", sagte Petunia eingeschnappt als sie an uns vorbei lief.

Ich wollte sicherstellen, dass Petunia einen guten Blick auf unser zerrupftes Aussehen werfen konnte, weshalb ich mich von Potter löste und sagte „Gute Idee. Danke, Tuney."

Sie rümpfte die Nase und stapfte davon. „Vernon ist da. Ich gehe jetzt.", teilte sie mir mit, ohne sich dabei umzudrehen.

„Viel Spaß! Wir bleiben hier.", sagte ich mit gespielter Begeisterung. Dann packte ich Potter am Arm und schubste ihn zurück in mein Zimmer, bevor ich die Zimmertür mit einem lauten Rumms schloss.

„Lily, so sehr ich es auch genieße von dir durch die Gegend gezerrt zu werden, könntest du mir bitte erklären, was hier los ist?"

„Oh, Merlin.", ich seufzte und ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen. Was _war _los? Was verdammt noch mal hatte ich gerade getan? Was bei Merlin sollte ich denn jetzt machen? Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und schloss die Augen. „Oh, Merlin.", wiederholte ich immer und immer wieder.

Vielleicht war das Ganze ja ein Traum. Nein, Träume sollten ja fröhlich sein. Das hier war ein Alptraum. Das war es! Es war alles ein Ergebnis davon, dass ich gestern Nacht um zwei Uhr Eiscreme gegessen hatte. Ich vertrug keine Milchprodukte nach dreiundzwanzig Uhr. Wenn ich jetzt meine Augen öffnete, wäre das alles hier vorbei. Ich läge warm und geborgen in meinem Bett und ich wäre _allein_ in meinem Zimmer. Ich wagte einen Blick. James Potters Gesicht war nur einige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Er starrte mich an als hätte ich gerade einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Verdammt, den hatte ich wohl auch.

Ich stöhnte. „Du bist ja immer noch hier.", grummelte ich verdrossen.

Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem ganzen Gesicht aus, als er mich sprechen hörte. Merlin, dieser Junge sollte sich wirklich mal ein neues Hobby zulegen.

„Lily.", rügte er mich scherzhaft. „Begrüßt man so etwa seinen festen Freund?"

Ich stöhnte noch einmal und vergrub mein Gesicht in einem Kissen. „Du bist nicht mein fester Freund.", sagte ich.

„Ja, das weiß ich wohl.", verkündete Potter. „Ich glaube das Letzte was du zu mir vor Schuljahresschluss sagtest war, und ich zitiere ‚Du hofftest ich würde einen Quidditchunfall erleiden, der mein Gehirn genug schädigen würde, um die Motorik meiner Hände so zu beeinträchtigen, dass ich endlich damit aufhören würde meine Haare zu zerwuscheln'. Du warst so wütend auf mich an diesem Tag. Es war wirklich süß.", erinnerte er sich mit Wohlwollen.

Ich würde mich nicht als grausam bezeichnen, aber einige Menschen gingen mir einfach auf die Nerven. So wie Petunia und dieser Idiot, der mit großen Augen neben meinem Bett stand. Ich wandte den Blick von ihm ab. Oh, Merlin! Einer meiner BHs lag noch herum und Potter hatte ihn gesehen! Potter hatte meinen BH gesehen! Ich schnappte mir schnell den BH und versteckte ihn unter meinen Kissen.

Mit tomatenrotem Gesicht antwortete ich. „Ja, ich erinnere mich daran."

Potter sah mich mit einem etwas verlegenen Grinsen an, das klar ausdrückte ‚Ja, ich wurde gerade erwischt wie ich deinen BH angestarrt habe und ich habe mir vorgestellt wie du darin aussiehst.'

„Also, wie auch immer.", begann er um von der sehr unangenehmen Situation abzulenken. „Hab ich irgendwas verpasst? Ich nehme an, dass kann nur mir passieren. Da hab ich versucht ein Mädchen sechs Jahre lang davon zu überzeugen mit mir auszugehen, und dann entgeht mir doch glatt, dass sie meine feste Freundin ist."

Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. „Ich bin nicht deine feste Freundin!", schrie ich entsetzt. „Ich kann dich ja noch nicht mal ausstehen!"

Er grinste auf diese nervig attraktive Art, die sein Markenzeichen war. „Das war mir irgendwie klar.", antwortete er und setzte sich neben mich auf das Bett.

Ich verkrampfte mich augenblicklich und presste meine Fingernägel in meine Hände. Ein Junge saß auf meinem Bett. Und nicht nur irgendein Junge, sondern James Potter, den ich gerade meiner Schwester als meinen festen Freund vorgestellt hatte. Oh Merlin, lass mich bitte sterben.

„Trotzdem.", machte er weiter, immer noch mit dieser irritierend gelassenen Stimme. „Das erklärt noch nicht was hier los ist."

Wie konnte er nur so ruhig bleiben? Warum wurde er nicht panisch, so wie ich? Verdammt er war der irritierendste Junge auf diesem Planeten. Er hatte sogar den Nerv mich anzulächeln, als wäre das hier etwas das wir jeden Dienstag machten!

Ich seufzte. „Ehrlich gesagt.", sagte ich und blickte in seine haselnussbraunen Augen, die mir näher waren als je zuvor „Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich tue."

Das was Potter dann machte war nicht zu fassen. Er fing an zu lachen. Kein höfliches leises Lachen. Er krümmte sich so sehr vor Lachen, dass die Federn in meiner Matratze aus Protest quietschten.

„Das ist nicht lustig!", widersprach ich ihm frustriert.

Letztendlich schaffte er es dann doch sich einigermaßen zusammenzureißen und er brachte eine Entschuldigung heraus. „Tschuldige, Lily, aber das ist es."

„Hör auf zu lachen oder ich hex dich in die nächste Woche!", warnte ich ihn verärgert. Ich fand, dass ich ziemlich bedrohlich klang, aber sobald ich die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, fing der Idiot schon wieder an wie verrückt zu lachen. „Wundervoll.", brummte ich. „Mal sehen ob du es immer noch für so lustig hältst, nachdem ich dich in einen Teewärmer verwandelt habe.", sagte ich und nahm meinen Zauberstab aus meiner Tasche um ihm damit zu drohen.

„Mach ihn rot.", brachte er unter Lachen heraus.

„Du bist unmöglich!"

„Das sagt man mir oft.", gab er frech zurück.

„Na warte du kleiner-", ich hätte gerne noch weiter gemacht und ihn mit ausführlicheren Adjektiven bedacht, aber da rief jemand von unten meinen Namen.

„Lily, Schatz! Bist du schon auf? Es ist fast eins!"

Ich erstarrte. Meine Mum war zu Hause.

„Lily?", rief sie noch einmal.

„Ja, Mum, ich bin wach!" rief ich.

„Kannst du bitte runterkommen? Ich brauche Hilfe bei den Einkäufen!"

„Klar, Mum, Ich komm gleich runter!"

„Okay!", antwortete sie.

Ich wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Elefanten in meinem Zimmer zu. Scheinbar hatten Elefanten sehr unordentliche Haare und fanden Gefallen daran mein Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Verfluchte Elefanten.

„Ich muss runtergehen und mit meiner Mum sprechen.", sagte ich kurz angebunden zu Potter.

„Okay.", lautete Potters Antwort und er sah viel zu entspannt aus angesichts der derzeitigen Situation. „Möchtest du, dass ich mitkomme?"

„Nein!", antwortete ich eiligst. „Nein, du solltest hier bleiben. Ich lass mir etwas einfallen, damit wir ungesehen aus dem Haus verschwinden können. Es dauert nicht lange. Bleib einfach hier.", ich machte eine kleine Pause und beäugte seinen Gesichtsausdruck, der nichts Gutes verhieß. „Fass nichts an.", sagte ich ihm. „Und schau dir auch nichts an. Am besten, " fügte ich hinzu und zog meinen Schreibtischstuhl heran „setzt du dich hier hin und wartest bis ich wiederkomme."

Ohne Widerrede setzte er sich auf den Stuhl, aber ich glaube das lag nur daran, dass er Angst hatte ich würde ihn verhexen wenn er es nicht tat. Ich hielt meinen Zauberstab nämlich immer noch in der Hand.

„Sag deiner Mum ‚hi' von mir", bat er mich gutgelaunt.

„Sei einfach leise und tu so als wärst du gar nicht hier, Potter.", befahl ich ihm bevor ich aus dem Zimmer ging. Unglücklicherweise, konnte ich das weite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht nicht übersehen, als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss.

„Scheiße.", murmelte ich in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, als ich den Flur entlangging. Ich versuchte meine Frustration zu verbergen, während ich die Treppe hinunterging. Meine Mutter musste nun wirklich nicht denken, dass ich gestresst aussehe. Das würde zu Fragen führen, auf die ich im Moment keine Antworten hatte. Fragen, wie zum Beispiel, warum ich Petunia erzählt hatte Potter sei mein fester Freund oder etwa was mein Lieblingskuchen war. Ich nehme an, Letzteres wäre nicht so schwer zu beantworten, außer, dass ich mich nie so recht zwischen Erdnussbutter- und Kürbiskuchen entscheiden konnte…

„Mum?", rief ich.

„In der Küche.", vernahm ich gedämpft ihre Stimme.

Als ich unsere, mit einer Früchtetapete dekorierte, Küche betrat, war der Körper meiner Mum halb im Kühlschrank verborgen. „Hier bin ich.", verkündete ich auf halbwegs normale Art und Weise.

Sie zog den Kopf aus dem Gemüsefach und hielt eine Stange Sellerie in der Hand. „Oh, da bist du ja. Gut. Kannst du mir die Steaks rüberreichen? Sie liegen auf der Arbeitsplatte. Ich mache sie heute zum Abendessen."

„Klingt gut.", sagte ich und reichte ihr das Fleisch, welches sie dann im Kühlschrank verstaute.

„Tja, es ist das Lieblingsessen deines Vaters."

„Mmm.", antwortete ich vage, während ich die Treppe im Auge behielt. Genau in diesem Moment befand sich James Potter unbeaufsichtigt in meinem Zimmer. Er könnte gerade alles Mögliche tun! Er könnte meine Sachen durchwühlen! Was, wenn er die Schublade mit meiner Unterwäsche fand? Das wäre noch schlimmer, als dass er meinen BH gesehen hatte!

„Und, wo ist deine Schwester heute?", fragte mich meine Mutter mit müder Stimme.

„Ach, du weißt schon.", gab ich zurück und verstaute eine Packung Rosinen im Schrank. „Sie ist mit dem Walross ausgegangen."

„Lily!", rügte sie mich.

„Ach komm schon Mum.", argumentierte ich. „Er ist ein Idiot. Selbst Petunia könnte etwas Besseres finden."

„Er ist wirklich furchtbar, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Mum befreit.

Ich lächelte. Ich liebte meine Mum. Sicher, sie liebte uns beide aus ganzem Herzen, aber auch sie fand Petunias Allüren lächerlich. Sie seufzte laut und hielt nachdenklich eine Packung Pfirsiche in der Hand.

„Tu mir nur einen Gefallen, Lily. Wenn du mal einen Jungen mit nach Hause bringst, such dir einen aus, der besser ist als Vernon."

Sie begann zu kichern, und ich lächelte sie schwach an. Meine Augen huschten zurück zur Treppe. Wenn sie nur wüsste.

„Lily, ist irgendetwas da oben?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Was?" schrie ich. „Nein!"

„Nun, das ist jetzt schon das dritte Mal, dass du dort hoch gestarrt hast.", hielt mir meine Mum vor. „Ist irgendetwas mit deinem Zimmer nicht in Ordnung?"

„Was? Natürlich nicht!" Super meine Stimme quietschte. Warum hatte ich nicht einfach ein Neonschild über meinem Kopf befestigt?

„Dann macht es dir sicher nichts aus, wenn ich mal nachsehen gehe.", sagte meine Mum und ging zur Treppe.

Total in Panik folgte ich ihr. „Mum, das ist wirklich nicht notwendig.", erklärte ich ihr.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich hole nur meine Lesebrille. Ich hab sie gestern in deinem Zimmer liegenlassen, als ich nach dir gesehen habe."

Wir waren schon oben angekommen.

„Ich hol sie dir! Wirklich! Du musst da nicht reingehen!"

„Entspann dich, Lily.", neckte sie mich. „Ich hab schon viele unordentliche Zimmer gesehen. Du kannst mich nicht schocken."

Dann öffnete sie die Tür.

Entsetzt, beobachtete ich wie Potter von dem Stuhl aufsprang auf den ich ihn vorher gezwungen hatte Platz zu nehmen. Seine Hand flog sofort zu seinen Haaren.

„Ach du liebe Güte! Lily!", brach es aus meiner Mum heraus.

„Mum, ich kann das erklären.", antwortete ich schnell.

„Wer ist dieser Junge?"

James war wohl zu überrascht um zu antworten.

„Lily?", verlangte sie eine Antwort.

„Ähhmm…", zögerte ich und versuchte vergeblich eine Begründung für diesen Wahnsinn zu finden. Seine braunen Augen durchbohrten mich und ich gab auf. Mir viel nichts anderes ein, also konnte ich auch genauso gut bei einer einheitlichen Lüge bleiben. „Mum, das ist mein fester Freund, James Potter."

Potter schien aus seiner Erstarrung zu erwachen, als er seinen Namen hörte und er trat vor und streckte seine Hand aus. Er grinste meine Mum herzerweichend an. „Sie haben ein wundervolles zu Hause, Mrs. Evans.", begrüßte er sie höflich.

Meine Mum blinzelte wie geblendet von seinen strahlend weißen Zähnen. Merlin, ich hoffte ich sah nicht so aus, wenn er mit mir sprach. Benommen schüttelte sie seine Hand.

„Bitte, nenn mich April, James.", erwiderte sie sein Lächeln. „Lily hat mir nie gesagt, dass sie mit einem so hübschen jungen Mann zusammen ist."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Natürlich hatte gerade meine Mutter genau die falsche Reaktion. Anstatt ihn umbringen zu wollen, weil er vielleicht gerade meine Unterwäsche durchwühlt hatte, spekulierte sie schon auf Enkelkinder.

„Tatsächlich", wandte sich jetzt meine Mum an mich, „hat sie mir gar nicht erzählt, dass sie überhaupt einen festen Freund hat."

„Überraschung?", war alles was mir einfiel.

„Nun, es ist wundervoll dich kennenzulernen, James. Warum kommt ihr nicht mit mir runter? Ich wollte gerade Mittagessen machen. Dann könnt ihr beide was essen und ich habe ein Auge auf euch."

„Mum!", schrie ich.

„Was?", fragte sie unschuldig.

Oh, Merlin. Meine Mum dachte James und ich hätten rumgeknutscht. Mit Petunia war das etwas anderes. Ich wollte sie ärgern. Aber das war meine Mum! Mein Gesicht wurde ganz heiß.

„Das hört sich toll an, Mrs.- Ich meine, April.", antwortete James.

Meine Mutter strahlte ihn an und sie bugsierte mich und meinen _festen Freund_ aus dem Zimmer.

„Also, James, erzähl mir was über dich."

Ich stöhnte. Das sollte man niemals einen Narzissten fragen, der jahrelang mit übereifrigen Teenagerinnen verbracht hat.

Potter und ich erduldeten das Verhör meiner Mutter, ihren konstant wachsamen Blick und ihre schier endlosen Fragen, aßen zu Mittag und landeten schließlich vor dem Fernseher. Natürlich auf dem Loveseat. Ich hätte seine kindliche Begeisterung für die „unglaubliche Muggel-Vorrichtung" amüsant gefunden, wenn ich mir nicht so viele Sorgen darüber machte, was zum Teufel ich nun tun sollte. Unglücklicherweise konnte ich mich nicht einfach zu Potter umdrehen und mit ihm darüber diskutieren. Er war zu beschäftigt damit mit meiner Mutter zu schwätzen, um mir dabei zu helfen einen Weg zu finden ihn verschwinden zu lassen. Ich berührte den Zauberstab in meiner Tasche und dachte an all die hässlichen Flüche die ich gelernt hatte. Nein, das wäre unmoralisch. Obwohl…

Ich sah über meine Schulter. Meine Mutter war mit den Bratkartoffeln beschäftigt.

„Potter.", flüsterte ich ihm mit unbewegten Lippen zu.

„Ja.", hauchte er zurück.

„Ich möchte, dass du-"

Es klingelte an der Tür. „Oh, das muss dein Vater sein."

„Verdammt.", fluchte ich unterdrückt. Ich schnappte Potter am Handgelenk und durchbohrte seine Augen mit meinem Blick.

„Potter, wenn du für mich dieses Essen durchstehst, tu ich was du willst. Ich werde eure Quidditch-Parties nicht mehr auflösen, und ich werde sogar ein Auge zudrücken, wenn du Feuerwhiskey aus Hogsmeade mitbringst. Aber tu mir einen Gefallen und erzähl meiner Familie nicht, dass ich gelogen habe.", bat ich ihn leise.

„Kein Problem, Lily.", stimmte er ernsthaft zu. „Dein fester Freund zu sein ist nicht so schlimm."

Ich stöhnte. „Für dich vielleicht." grummelte ich.

„Lils! Ich bin zu Hause!", hörte ich meinen Vater sagen, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat, um mich, so wie immer wenn er von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, zu umarmen. Er hielt inne als er den Jungen sah, der neben mir saß.

„Lils, wer ist das?", fragte er verwirrt.

Meine Mum kam hereingeeilt. „Das ist ihr fester Freund James. Erinnerst du dich, Schatz? Lily hatte doch erwähnt, dass jemand aus der Schule für zwei Wochen bei uns zu Besuch sein würde."

„Was?", fragte mein Dad mit lauter Stimme.

Endlich mal eine normale Reaktion. Ich hatte mich bereits gewundert, ob ich die einzige Person in diesem Haus war, die nicht verrückt war. Moment mal, zwei Wochen? Nein! Das war Hestia!

"Henry.", rügte ihn meine Mutter.

Potter erhob sich von der Couch. Er reichte meinem Vater die Hand und sagte: „Es freut mich sehr Sie kennenzulernen, Sir."

Mein Vater schüttelte etwas widerwillig seine Hand. Merlin Dad, Ich kannte das Gefühl. Er war verdammt ärgerlich, wenn sich die Person, die man sich geschworen hatte zu hassen, reif und respektvoll verhielt.

„Ja, nun, zwei Wochen, hä? Wie kommt es, dass mich niemand drüber informiert hat, dass unser Besuch männlich ist?", fragte mein Vater.

„Sei leise, Henry.", wisperte meine Mutter, allerdings so, dass ich sie noch hören konnte. „Wir haben das Gästezimmer bereits hergerichtet. Ich glaube nicht, dass Lily es gutheißen würde, wenn wir den ersten Jungen, den sie mit nach Hause bringt, rauswerfen. Tu es für sie."

Tja, war das nicht fantastisch?

„Wir freuen uns dich zu Besuch zu haben, Junge.", sagte mein Vater schließlich mit angestrengter Stimme.

„Das Abendessen ist in ein paar Minuten fertig. Hoffentlich kommen Petunia und Vernon rechtzeitig. Ist das zu glauben? Ein richtiges Familienessen. Wie aufregend! Lily kannst du den Tisch decken?", fragte meine Mum aufgeregt.

Wäre es unhöflich, wenn ich schreiend aus dem Haus laufe?

Fast fünfzehn Minuten später saß ich neben Potter an unserem Esstisch. Meine Mum hatte darauf bestanden, dass wir heute das gute Porzellan benutzen, weil wir Gäste hatten. Für Vernon holte sie nie das gute Porzellan aus dem Schrank. Aber Potter war etwas Besonderes. Ich beäugte Petunia, wie sie mir gegenüber ihren Salat in kleinen Portionen mit der Gabel zu sich nahm. Merlin, wenn Blicke töten könnten. Anscheinend, war es „ganz und gar nicht angebracht", ihr Walross von einem Freund zum Abendessen mit deinen Eltern, deiner freakigen Schwester und ihrem freakigen Freund nach Hause zu bringen.

„Also, James.", begann mein Vater seine Frage, als er mit der Gabel spielte „Wie lange bist du nun schon mit meiner Tochter zusammen?"

Potter sah mich fragend an.

„Ähm, ungefähr drei Monate.", mischte ich mich in das Gespräch ein. „Wir sind kurz bevor Schuljahresende zusammengekommen."

„Lily!", entfuhr es meiner Mutter. „So lange schon, und du hast uns nichts davon erzählt! Wie konntest du uns diese wichtigen Neuigkeiten vorenthalten?"

Ich hustete und griff nach meinem Wasserglas.

„Das ist meine Schuld, Mrs. Evans.", sagte Potter und drehte sich meiner Mutter zu, die am Kopfende des Tisches saß. „Ich wollte, dass es eine Überraschung wird, wenn ich Lily besuchen komme."

„Wie romantisch.", seufzte meine Mutter.

„Ja, was für eine tolle Überraschung.", gab Petunia ihren Kommentar dazu ab.

„Ach, psst.", bedeutete ihr Mum still zu sein.

„Also James, du gehst auch nach Hogwarts?", wollte mein Vater wissen.

„Ja, Sir.", antwortete James respektvoll.

„Und bekommst du gute Noten?"

„Ich gebe mein Bestes, Sir.", gab er bescheiden zurück.

Ich war überrascht. Den Potter, den ich kannte hatte noch nie eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen zu prahlen. Jetzt komm schon, Potter! Irgendwie musste ich doch meine Schwester ärgern! „Er ist nur bescheiden.", teilte ich meinem Vater mit. "Er gehört zu den Klassenbesten."

„Gleich nach Lily.", gab Potter nun zu. „ Es ist schwer mit ihr mitzuhalten." Ich rollte mit den Augen. Was für ein Schleimer.

Mein Vater grinste mich zärtlich an. „Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen.", sagte er. Ich lächelte zurück.

„Machst du Sport?", fragte mein Vater mit etwas mehr Begeisterung.

„Ich bin der Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft von Gryffindor, Sir."

„Oh, ja! Lily hat mir mal dieses Spiel erklärt. Es geht um Besen und eine Waffel, nicht wahr?"

Ich prustete in meine Kartoffeln.

„Quaffel.", korrigierte ihn Potter.

„Oh, richtig.", erwiderte Dad. Er begann sein Steak klein zu schneiden. „Nun, was sind deine Absichten mit meiner siebzehnjährigen Tochter?"

Potter hustete so laut, dass ich dachte er hätte seine Zunge verschluckt. Petunias Lippen kräuselten sich bei diesem Anblick zu einem schmalen Lächeln.

„Dad!", schrie ich.

"Henry!", rief meine Mutter zur selben Zeit aus. „Jetzt verhör doch den armen Jungen nicht! Meine Güte, Lily hat drei Monate gebraucht bis sie uns überhaupt von ihm erzählt hat. Wir wollen ihn doch nicht gleich vergraulen."

„Ja, Schatz.". murmelte mein Vater reuig.

Ich wollte meine Arme um ihn legen und ihm sagen, dass sein kleines Mädchen gar nicht wirklich mit einem Jungen zusammen war, aber meine Schwester flüsterte Vernon gerade etwas ins Ohr und ich wusste ich war gefangen. Ich musste wirklich an diesem Gryffindor-Stolz Problem arbeiten. Es brachte mir nur Ärger ein.

„Erzählt doch mal.", drängte meine Mutter. „Wie seid ihr zusammengekommen?"

Ich schaute panisch zu Potter. Er blickte mich kurz an und wandte sich dann meiner Mum mit einen entspannten Lächeln auf den Lippen zu.

„Nun, Ich wusste schon, dass ich Lily mag, als ich sie mit elf zum ersten Mal im Zug gesehen habe. Ihre Haare, ihre Augen, ihr Lächeln. Sie war das bezauberndste Wesen, das ich je gesehen hatte. Das muss wohl an den guten Genen liegen. Unglücklicherweise, war es nicht so einfach sie zu überreden mir eine Chance zu geben. Ich benahm mich immer wie ein Idiot, wenn sie in der Nähe war. Als ich noch jünger war, machte ich immer dumme Sachen, um sie zu beeindrucken und sie war deswegen sehr verärgert. Ich hatte die peinliche Angewohnheit jede Bewegung, die sie machte zu beobachten. Ich war ein hoffnungsloser Fall! Dann, dieses Jahr an einem Tag nach den Abschlussprüfungen, sah ich wie sie allein im Gemeinschaftsraum saß. Es war schon weit nach der Sperrstunde und alle anderen waren bereits zu Bett gegangen. Sie war in ihrem Lieblingssessel vor dem Kaminfeuer eingeschlafen, während sie ihr liebstes Zauberkunst-Buch gelesen hatte. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie im Sitzen schlafen musste, also versuchte ich sie zu bewegen. Sie wachte in meinen Armen auf. Wir begannen uns zu unterhalten, zuerst über die Schule, dann über alles andere. Es war fast vier Uhr in der Früh als wir bemerkten, wie spät es war. Ich fragte sie ob sie mit mir nach Hogsmeade ginge, einem Dorf in der Nähe von Hogwarts und sie sagte ja. Ich war so glücklich, dass ich sie auf der Stelle küssen musste. Dann sah ich ihr zu, wie sie die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hochging. Das war die beste Nacht meines Lebens. Und hier sind wir nun."

Er hörte abrupt auf. Ich blinzelte. Es war als wäre ich in einer Trance gewesen. Es hatte so real geklungen. Ich konnte es mir genau in meinem Kopf vorstellen: das Kaminfeuer, der Sessel, das Buch. Es hörte sich perfekt an. Tatsächlich sehnte ich mich sogar danach. Natürlich nicht mit Potter. Ich schaute zu ihm rüber. Er lächelte mich auf eine Weise an, wie ich ihn noch nie hatte lächeln sehen. Es war keine Spur von Häme oder Sarkasmus zu entdecken. Er sah mich einfach so an, na ja, als sei ich das Mädchen in seiner Geschichte. Er lehnte sich zu mir rüber um mit seinen Lippen sanft meine Schläfe zu berühren. Ich zog hörbar die Luft ein.

„Das war wunderschön.", hauchte meine Mum.

„Hmm.", rümpfte Petunia ihre Nase.

Ich grinste.

Nachdem die Teller geleert waren, zog mich meine Mutter in die Küche.

„Oh, Lily!", schwärmte sie. „Er ist perfekt!"

„Ja er ist ganz in Ord… ähm, ein großartiger Kerl.", gab ich lahm zurück.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen deinem Vater. Ich werde ihn überreden ein wenig lockerer zu sein während James da ist. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass er sich bei uns unwohl fühlt. Ich verstehe nicht, warum dein Vater so überfürsorglich ist. Er ist so ein wundervoller junger Mann. Ich mag ihn schon jetzt, und es ist offensichtlich, dass er dich liebt. Ich meine, hast du gesehen, wie er dich ansieht? Und diese Geschichte! Meine Güte, das war so süß. Ich freu mich so für dich und deinen neuen festen Freund!"

Ich suchte nach Halt an der Arbeitsfläche. Natürlich war gerade meine Mutter begeistert über meine Beziehung mit einem Jungen im Teenageralter. Sie war hin und weg von der Idee, dass er für zwei Wochen bei uns bleiben würde. Warum konnte sie nicht ausflippen und mich in den Boden stampfen, wie jeder normale Elternteil es tun würde?

„Bist du dir sicher, Mum.", fragte ich. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Dad wütend ist. Schließlich ist James ja ein siebzehnjähriger Junge und so."

„Ich kümmere mich um deinen Vater.", beruhigte sie mich. „Genieß du nur deine Zeit mit James."

„Danke Mum.", antwortete ich. Glücklicherweise bemerkte sie den Sarkasmus nicht.

„Na, komm", drängte sie mich „wir zeigen James jetzt sein Zimmer."

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später, hatte meine Mutter Potters Kissen so oft aufgeschüttelt, dass es mich nicht gewundert hätte wenn es sich in die Gans verwandelt hätte, die ihre Federn dafür hatte lassen müssen.

„Tja.", sagte meine Mutter mit Bedauern. „Ich denke wir lassen dich jetzt allein. Du bist sicherlich sehr müde."

„Danke, Mrs. Evans. Das ist wirklich sehr nett von Ihnen.", sagte James.

„April, mein Lieber!", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Oh, richtig, April.", verbesserte er sich.

„Sag Gute Nacht, Lily.", wies sie mich an.

Ich ging etwas unbeholfen zu Potter rüber und wir umarmten uns vor ihr. Keiner von uns beiden wusste so genau was er mit seinen Armen tun sollte, weswegen wir wahrscheinlich ziemlich albern aussahen. Bevor ich mich wieder von ihm löste, zischte ich ihm ins Ohr: „Wir treffen uns um Mitternacht draußen."

Ich trat mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick zurück und folgte dann meiner Mum aus dem Zimmer.

Da es erst etwa neun Uhr war, blieb noch sehr viel Zeit. Unglücklicherweise hatte ich eine Menge nervöser Energie. Es ist kaum zu glauben, wie sehr einen der Drang überkommt auf und ab zu laufen, wenn man lügt. Ungefähr um halb elf, zog ich mir meine Schlafklamotten an, ein Paar Shorts und ein Top. Ich wollte mein übergroßes T-Shirt nicht vor Potter tragen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er bereits sechs meiner sieben „Zaubertrank der Woche"-Slips in meiner Schublade gesehen.

Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen und sah rüber zu meiner Uhr auf den Nachttisch. Es war immer noch erst 23:21. Ein Stück Pergament fiel mir ins Auge. Traurig nahm ich Hestias Brief in die Hand. Ich würde ihr die Neuigkeiten erzählen müssen. Wie sollte ich ihr das nur erklären? _Liebe Hestia, es tut mir Leid, aber du kannst nicht zu Besuch kommen, weil mein fester Freund James Potter momentan in deinem Zimmer schläft._ Nein, das konnte ich ihr so nicht sagen. Vielleicht sollte ich zuerst das Wetter erwähnen. Ich las noch einmal ihren Brief. Sie klang so fröhlich. Ich wünschte wirklich sie wäre es gewesen, die diesen Morgen vor dem Haus gestanden hatte. Ich schaute wieder zu meiner Uhr. Gleich war es Mitternacht. Tja, nun. Sieht so aus als müsste ich mir morgen eine Lösung für das Problem einfallen lassen.

Ich stand vom Bett auf und verließ leise mein Zimmer. Ich schlich die Treppe so leise hinunter wie ich nur konnte. Meine Eltern hatten normalerweise einen tiefen Schlaf, aber Petunia schien nie zu schlafen. Das erklärte wohl auch, warum sie immer so griesgrämig war. Auf Zehenspitzen verließ ich das Haus und betrat den Garten hinter unserem Haus. Das feuchte Gras fühlte sich wundervoll an zwischen meinen Zehen. Ich setzte mich auf die Kinderschaukel. Als Petunia und ich noch jünger waren hatte unser Vater für jeden von uns eine Schaukel gekauft. Ich schwelgte in Erinnerungen an die Zeit, als Petunia noch richtig nett zu mir war und wir uns gut verstanden hatten, bevor Make-up, Jungs und Zauberei in unsere Leben traten. Ich fühlte wie jemand neben mit Platz nahm. Ich erwartete fast, dass sie es war, aber es war nur Potter.

„Deine Familie ist wirklich nett.", teilte er mir mit. „Na ja, zumindest sind es deine Eltern.", fügte er hinzu.

„Ja", stimmte ich ihm zu. „Sie mögen dich sehr, sogar mein Dad, der nicht wollte, dass ich mit einem Jungen ausgehe, bevor ich nicht verheiratet bin und Kinder habe. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, wann meine Mutter das letzte Mal so aufgeregt war."

Er gluckste leise. „Was ist mit deiner Schwester?"

Ich seufzte, hielt mich an den Ketten auf beiden Seiten der Schaukel fest und begann leicht vor und zurück zu schaukeln. „Als wir noch klein waren, waren Petunia und ich beste Freundinnen. Dann bekam ich den Brief von Hogwarts und sie nicht. Danach war es zwischen uns nie wieder dasselbe."

„Und jetzt benutzt du mich um ihr irgendetwas zu beweisen?", riet er.

Ich lachte. Das einzige was noch lächerlicher war, als dass James Potter meine Motive durchschaut hatte, waren meine Motive selbst. „Ich denke schon.", seufzte ich. „Das klingt bescheuert, oder? Zu lügen um meine Schwester zu ärgern?"

Potter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Ich hab schon bescheuertere Dinge gehört. Verdammt, ich hab schon bescheuertere Dinge getan."

Ich lachte, als ich daran dachte wie er und Sirius in unserem dritten Schuljahr wegen einer Wette in Damenunterwäsche durch die große Halle gerannt waren. Er lächelte mich an.

„Also, machst du es?", fragte ich ihn unvermittelt.

„Mach ich was?"

„Mir helfen bescheuert zu sein?", fragte ich und kam mir dabei recht dämlich vor.

„Lily, du könntest niemals bescheuert sein.", er lächelte mich wieder an, und ich schüttelte den Kopf aufgrund seiner Flirtversuche.

„Wie dem auch sei, Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen so zu tun als sei ich dein fester Freund."

„Wirklich?", entfuhr es mir. „Danke, Potter! Es ist auch nicht für lange. Ich lass mir eine Geschichte einfallen, damit du nach ein paar Tagen wieder verschwinden kannst. Du brauchst dann deine letzten zwei Wochen der Sommerferien nicht hier verbringen. Und später, wenn die Lage sich etwas beruhigt hat, sag ich einfach wir hätten Schluss gemacht.", plapperte ich.

„Nun.", erwiderte er listig. „So weit würde ich nun auch nicht gehen. Ich kann ja wahrscheinlich auch von dieser Scharade profitieren."

Ich beäugte seinen Arm, den er gerade um meine nackte Schulter gelegt hatte mit Ekel. Gerade als ich dachte er könne ganz erträglich sein, tat er so etwas. Ich schlug seinen Arm weg. „Wenn du glaubst, dass es hier darum geht, Potter, geh ich gleich zu Petunia und beichte ihr alles."

„Entspann dich Lily, ich hab doch nur einen Spaß gemacht."

„Also, wenn du aus den sechs vergangenen Jahren nichts gelernt hast, muss ich es dir wohl ausdrücklich sagen, ich mag es nicht wenn du das tust."

Er grinste verschmitzt. „Irgendwie hab ich das schon mitbekommen. Vielleicht war es ja wann immer du gesagt hast, dass du nicht mit mir ausgehen willst und mich einen Idioten genannt hast."

„Nun, manchmal bist du ja auch einer.", wandte ich ein.

„Trotzdem, ob Idiot oder nicht, es wird wirklich komisch aussehen, wenn du jedes Mal zusammenzuckst, wenn dein fester Freund dich auch nur ansieht.", wies mich Potter darauf hin.

„Tu ich doch gar nicht.", rief ich empört.

„Ach tatsächlich?", er lehnte sich so nah zu mir herüber, dass ich alle Farbnuancen seiner Augen hinter den Brillengläsern erkennen konnte. Instinktiv wich ich zurück.

„Siehst du?", lachte er.

„Verflucht!", schnaubte ich.

„Hab ich dich, Lils.", neckte er mich arrogant.

„Erstens, Potter", teilte ich ihm mit „nur mein Vater darf mich so nennen. Zweitens ist es wohl in Ordnung wenn wir minimale Zärtlichkeiten vor anderen austauschen, und ich meine minimal. Händchen halten, einen Arm um die Schultern legen und Umarmungen. Keine Zungen, nie und nirgendwo."

„Mit dem meisten bin ich einverstanden.", räumte Potter mit einem schiefen Grinsen ein. „Aber wenn ich dich nicht Lils nennen darf, wie soll ich dich denn dann nennen?"

„Lily.", lautete meine einfache Antwort.

„Dann solltest du mich am besten auch mit meinem Vornamen ansprechen.", erklärte Potter. „Obwohl ich es irgendwie mag wenn du wütend wirst und ‚Potter' schnaubst.", fügte er hinzu.

„In Ordnung.", stimmte ich ihm zögernd zu.

„In Ordnung, was?", wollte er genauer wissen.

„In Ordnung, James.", spuckte ich aus.

„Siehst du, das war doch gar nicht so schwer.", verkündete Potter und klang dabei sehr zufrieden. „Nun", machte er im geschäftsmäßigen Ton weiter „Hatten wir schon Sex miteinander?"

Meine Hände fielen hinunter. „Natürlich nicht!", rief ich aus. „Wie kommst du darauf so etwas überhaupt zu fragen?"

Der Blödmann grinste mich schief an. „Komm mal wieder runter, Lily. Ich hab nur überlegt wie unsere Vorgeschichte aussieht. Paare, die bereits Sex miteinander hatten benehmen sich anders als Paare die noch keinen hatten. Sie haben dann immer dieses geheimnisvolle Lächeln auf den Lippen, als könnten sie jederzeit in eine Abstellkammer verschwinden und sich die Kleider vom Leib reißen."

Ich glaubte nicht, dass mein Gesicht noch röter werden konnte. „Nun den hatten wir nicht.", informierte ich ihn rasch. Ich nahm einen tiefen reinigen Zug Luft und machte weiter „Wir gehen die Dinge langsam an. Ich hab, na ja, ich hab noch nie…", ich hörte mitten im Satz auf. So wie es aussah konnte mein Gesicht doch noch röter werden.

„Ich auch nicht. Ich wollte es nur wissen."

„Blödmann.", grummelte ich und schubste ihn. Er nahm mein Handgelenk und richtete uns beide auf. Wortlos einigten wir uns drauf wieder reinzugehen.

„Ich nehme an, wir arbeiten ein anderes Mal an unserer Vorgeschichte weiter.", sagte er.

„Ja.", antwortete ich leise, da wir wieder im Haus waren. „Apropos, nette Geschichte, die du da vorhin erzählt hast. Selbst ich hätte dir fast geglaubt."

"Tja, nun, ich hatte eine Menge Zeit um darüber nachzudenken.", flüsterte er.

Verlegen verlagerte er sein Gewicht und wir schlichen gemeinsam die Treppen hoch ohne noch etwas zu sagen. Vor der meiner Zimmertür blieben wir stehen.

„Tja, Gute Nacht.", flüsterte ich etwas unbeholfen.

Ich hörte ein Knarren, das von Petunias Tür kam. Ich drehte meinen Kopf leicht, um dort hinzusehen. Ihr langer Hals bog sich um die Tür, als sie uns beobachtete.

„Beobachtet uns deine Schwester?", flüsterte James in mein Ohr.

Ich nickte. Er nickte zurück und sagte sehr leise, so dass ich Mühe hatte ihn zu verstehen: „Ich glaube das fällt unter die Pflichten eines festen Freundes. Ich sehe keinen anderen Weg."

Mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht und mit entschlossenem Blick legte er seine linke Hand auf meine Hüfte, zog mich näher zu ihm und strich zärtlich mit seiner rechten Hand über mein Gesicht. Unglaublich langsam, lehnte er sich vor, sein Atem berührte mein Gesicht, und dann berührte er meine Lippen.

Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass James Potter zu küssen das unglaublichste Gefühl der Welt sein würde, dass er mich leidenschaftlicher und vollkommener küssen würde als ich jemals zuvor geküsst wurde. Seine Lippen bewegten sich sanft, aber bestimmt auf meinen. Dann bevor ich bereit dafür war und bevor ich es wollte, löste er sich von mir mit einem atemberaubenden Lächeln auf seinen roten Lippen.

Er legte seine Stirn an meine und flüsterte: „Gute Nacht, Lily."

Seiner Fingerspitzen fuhren über mein Haar als er unsere Umarmung löste. Still und unfähig zu sprechen, beobachtete ich wie er zum Gästezimmer ging. Etwas lauter als zuvor rief er: „Dir wünsche ich auch eine Gute Nacht, Petunia!"

Ich unterdrückte ein Lachen, als ich die Tür zuknallen hörte.

James drehte sich zu mir um, um mir zu zuzwinkern und ich rollte mit den Augen.

Bescheuerter, blöder, falscher fester Freund.


	3. Lügner

**Morg**

**Zuvor bei „Mein fester Freund":**

Er legte seine Stirn an meine und flüsterte: „Gute Nacht, Lily."

Seiner Fingerspitzen fuhren über mein Haar als er unsere Umarmung löste. Still und unfähig zu sprechen, beobachtete ich wie er zum Gästezimmer ging. Etwas lauter als zuvor rief er: „Dir wünsche ich auch eine Gute Nacht, Petunia!"

Ich unterdrückte ein Lachen, als ich die Tür zuknallen hörte.

James drehte sich zu mir um, um mir zu zuzwinkern und ich rollte mit den Augen.

Bescheuerter, blöder, falscher fester Freund.

**Kapitel 3**

**Lügner**

„_Die beste Strategie ist es immer die Wahrheit zu sagen- außer natürlich, man ist ein verdammt guter Lügner."- Jerome K. Jerome_

Sonnenlicht fiel durch mein Zimmerfenster. Ich rollte mich auf die andere Seite und zog mir die Bettdecke über den Kopf. Es half nichts. Die Bettdecke blockierte nicht nur nicht die störende Sonne, sie machte es mir auch noch schwer zu atmen. Unruhig schob ich die Decke beiseite und versuchte meine Augen so fest wie möglich zu schließen.

Aus einem mir unbekannten Grund hatte ich das unheilvolle Gefühl, dass ich heute besser nicht aufstehen sollte, so als ob mich schlechte Neuigkeiten erwarteten, denen ich besser aus dem Weg ging. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich nahm an es war zu früh um meine unterbewussten Motive in Frage zu stellen. Meine bewussten waren ja schon bizarr. Ich schloss die Augen noch ein wenig fester.

Es funktionierte nicht und jetzt musste ich auch noch pinkeln.

„Verdammt.", brummte ich griesgrämig. Ich wusste, dass ich jetzt nicht wieder einschlafen könnte. Ich schmiss meine Beine über die Bettkante und hievte mich hoch.

Nachdem ich halb blind den Weg zum Badezimmer gefunden und mich um meine nervige Blase gekümmert hatte, stolperte ich müde in die Küche um etwas zu essen. Meine Shorts waren mir hochgerutscht, mein Top hing herunter und meine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab. Die Küche war heller, als jeder Raum den ich am bisherigen Morgen betreten hatte, weshalb ich meine Augen mit meinem Arm abschirmte und herzlich gähnte.

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein.", vernahm ich eine vertraute männliche Stimme durch ein leises Lachen hinweg.

Meine Augen weiteten sich, als hätte ich gerade 19 Espressos auf einmal getrunken. James Potter saß verdammt noch mal auf meinem Platz an meinem Esstisch und trank Kaffee mit meiner Mum! Was zur Hölle ging hier vor?

Ich stolperte nach hinten, während mein Gehirn versuchte das alles zu verarbeiten. Plötzlich fluteten die Bilder der Dummheit, die ich gestern begangen hatte, meine Gedanken. Ich sah hinab auf meine Aufmachung und dann wieder zu Potters grinsendem Gesicht.

„Scheiße!", rief ich aus und machte mich schleunigst aus dem Staub. Dieses Mal vernahm ich sein tiefes, heiseres Lachen zusammen mit dem hohen Kichern meiner Mutter. War das nicht Perfekt?

Ich eilte zurück in mein Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu. Ich lehnte mich mit dem Rücken an die Tür und versuchte meinen abgehackten Atem und das Zittern meines Körpers, das mich aussehen ließ wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Schließlich gaben meine Knie und meine Entschlossenheit nach und ich sank zu Boden. Merlin, es war kein Traum gewesen.

Leider hatte ich nicht so viel Zeit um auf dem Boden herumzuliegen, wie ich eigentlich gerne gehabt hätte. Mit der richtigen Motivation und einem angemessen Status meiner Periode konnte ich normalerweise tagelang in meinem Elend herum liegen. Ein klackerndes Geräusch an meinem Fenster jedoch lenkte mich von der Erbärmlichkeit mit Namen Lily Evans ab, die so allerdings nur hieß wenn sie nicht gerade „Sonnenschein" genannt wurde. Als das Geräusch nicht aufhörte, blickte ich rüber zu Calypsos Käfig. Callie schlief friedlich, wobei aus ihrem Schnabel kaum hörbare, aber beruhigende „schuhu"- Laute drangen. Glücklicher Vogel.

Ich stolperte genervt zu meinem Fenster rüber. Ich war überrascht, als ich dort einen hellgrünen Papagei vorfand, der mit seinem Schnabel unerlässlich gegen das Fensterglas schlug. Instinktiv beeilte ich mich ihn hereinzulassen. Er wartete ungeduldig bis ich den Brief von seinem Bein genommen hatte und flog dann ohne zurückzublicken davon.

Wenn es nicht so früh gewesen wäre und meine Gedanken nicht so überladen, oder ich nicht so gespannt gewesen wäre den Inhalt des Briefes zu ergründen, hätte ich mir einen Moment genommen um mir darüber klar zu werden, dass ich verdammt gerne auch einfach davongeflogen wäre. Merlin, war das nicht philosophisch. Nicht schlecht für jemanden, der nicht lange genug in der Muggel-Schule geblieben war um sich mit Shakespeare zu befassen. Ich riss den Brief auf und begann voller Erwartung zu lesen.

_Lily!_

_Es tut mir ja so Leid! Wirklich, am besten suchst du dir sofort eine neue beste Freundin! Ich verdiene diesen Titel nicht mehr! Zwing mich mit Peter Pettigrew auszugehen, oder schlimmer noch mit Sirius Black! Zwing mich, mich mit den dämlichen Hufflepuff-Mädchen aus unserem Jahr über meine Nagelhaut zu unterhalten. Zwing mich aus der Quidditch-Mannschaft auszutreten! Erlaube mir nie wieder eine andere Geschmacksrichtung von Bertie Botts Bohnen zu essen außer Erbrochenem!_

_Ich verdiene es. Ich verdiene alle diese Bestrafungen und noch viele mehr. Okay, vielleicht reagiere ich ein klitzekleines bisschen über. Nichts was ich jemals anstellen könnte, würde die Strafe rechtfertigen mit Sirius Black ausgehen zu müssen. Aber trotzdem! Ich bin eine fürchterliche, fürchterliche Person! Ah, lass es mich erklären._

_Gestern verbrachte ich den ganzen Tag damit mich von Spanien zu verabschieden. Ich sagte adíos zu den Mariachi Bands, dem Tango, und den Käseköstlichkeiten. Es war hart, aber ich erinnerte mich daran, dass ich zwar mein España Paradies verlassen aber dafür la casa de Lily betreten würde. Bei Einbruch der Abenddämmerung, blieb nur noch eines zu tun, ich musste Rico Suave hasta la vista sagen._

_Er kam in mein Zimmer im Gästehaus. Lange Geschichte, kurzes Ende, ein spanischer Kuss ist sogar noch leidenschaftlicher als ein französischer. Hände beginnen zu, ähmm… wandern. Normalerweise wäre das ja fantastisch gewesen, aber gerade in dem Moment platzten meine Eltern rein._

_Oh, Merlin, Lily. Es war furchtbar! Sie waren so wütend. Mein Vater musste meine Mutter regelrecht anbinden, damit sie seinen sexy Arsch nicht gleich mit einem Avada Kedavra ins Jenseits beförderte. Es war wie in diesen spanischen Soaps, nur eben mit Zauberstäben und Schimpfwörtern, die man im Fernsehen, nicht zeigen würde._

_Nun, was hat das damit zu tun, das ich die furchtbarste Person im ganzen Universum bin? Ich hab Hausarrest. Du hast richtig gehört. Keine Jungs. Kein Telefon. Keine Magie. Und keine Lily. Ich durfte dir nur eine Eule schicken um dir mitzuteilen, dass ich weder heute, noch morgen, noch an irgendeinem anderen Tag vorbeikommen darf. Ich bin gezwungen Zeit mit meinem zehn Jahre alten Bruder zu verbringen (meine Eltern haben ihm im Grunde genommen die Erlaubnis gegeben mich als seinen persönlichen Sklaven herumzukommandieren). Die nächsten zwei Wochen werden daraus bestehen seine dreckigen Socken aufzuheben und ihm all die Comics zu besorgen, die er haben möchte. Bring mich um._

_Und trotzdem bin ich so sauer auf mich selbst und mein verdammtes Glück, dass ich es ihnen noch nicht einmal verübeln kann. Ich fühl mich so schlecht, dich so enttäuschen zu müssen, besonders, da ich dich so sehr vermisst habe. Du kannst mich in der Schule gerne ignorieren, wenn du möchtest. Du musst auch nicht im Zug nach mir Ausschau halten. Beachte mich einfach überhaupt nicht. Sei dir nur darüber bewusst, dass du mir das Herz damit brechen würdest._

_Ahh, ich muss gehen. Tyler's Kissen ist nicht flauschig genug._

_Ich liebe dich und ich werde für den Rest des Jahres deine nervigen Eigenheiten ignorieren (wie zum Beispiel, dass du in die Bibliothek gehst anstatt zu den Quidditch-Parties) wenn du mir vergibst. Bevor ich mich nun verabschiede, möchte ich dir noch sagen, was ich in meinem Sommerurlaub gelernt habe. Tu nie etwas Bescheuertes wegen einem Jungen, auch wenn er unwiderstehlich ist. Und was noch wichtiger ist, lass dich nicht erwischen._

_Unterwürfigst um Verzeihung bittend_

_Deine Hestia_

Ich fühlte mich albern und wusch die Tränen weg, die mir aus den Augen kommen wollten. Ich würde sie vermissen, aber ich war ja nicht so emotional, dass ich gleich in Tränen ausbrechen musste. Ich schrieb ihr eine kurze vergebende Antwort, die mich als die verständnisvolle und liebende beste Freundin auswies und nicht als die verabscheuungswürdige feste Freundin von Potter, die ich in Wirklichkeit war und schickte Callie damit los. Dieses Mal hatte ich ein wenig mehr Zeit für den Sarkasmus.

Geschockt starrte ich auf den winzigen Fleck, der sich immer weiter entfernte. Das war es. Es war geradezu perfekt. Ich musste keine Lüge erfinden, damit Hestia nicht herkam. Verdammt, es musste ja noch nicht einmal irgendjemand erfahren, dass eigentlich Hestia und nicht Potter für zwei Wochen zu Besuch hätte kommen sollen. Ich stöhnte innerlich. Merlin, irgendjemand mit sehr viel Macht musste mich wirklich hassen.

Das hätte die beste Gelegenheit sein können Potter wieder loszuwerden. Verfluchtes Glück. Nein, besser noch, verfluchter umwerfender Latino. Mein Magen grummelte und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich mich nicht länger in meinem Zimmer verstecken konnte, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Ich schnappte mir meinen Bademantel und zog ihn über meine unordentlichen Schlafklamotten. Ich ging schnell ins Badezimmer um mir etwas Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen und meine Haare zu kämmen. Danach machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Küche um dem unabwendbaren Grauen zu begegnen. Frühstück mit meiner schlechteren Hälfte.

Ich wappnete mich, um allen Hindernisse und Peinlichkeiten begegnen zu können, die zwischen mir und dem Orangensaft lagen.

„Ahh, sie kehrt wieder.", verkündete meine Mutter übertrieben theatralisch.

Ich rollte mit den Augen und trank meinen Orangensaft. Ich ging rüber zum Küchenschrank und öffnete die Tür. Ich starrte auf das Essen, und versuchte all das auszublenden was Potter gerade zu meiner Mum sagte. Die Auswahl war so groß: Müsli, Haferflocken, Müsliriegel. Verdammt noch mal! Hör auf mit meiner Mutter zu lachen, Potter!

Ich schnappte mir brutal einen Blaubeermuffin, nun zumindest so brutal und passiv- aggressiv wie man eine, mit Zucker überzogene, Teigware nun mal schnappen konnte und ließ mich an den Küchentisch, zwischen meine Mum und den Jungen fallen, mit dem ich eines Tages unglücklich bis an mein Lebensende in heiliger Lüge verbringen würde.

Potters Arm näherte sich meiner Schulter und ich schob meinen Stuhl nach hinten um ihm auszuweichen.

Meine Mum lachte leise. „Nimm es nicht persönlich, James. Sie ist ein Morgenmuffel, das hat nichts mit dir zu tun."

Ich musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen um ihr nicht zu widersprechen.

Potter sandte mir sein übliches Grinsen. „Ich weiß wie Lily morgens ist.", erklärte er.

Mum bedachte uns mit einem besorgten Blick. Na endlich! Ich wusste doch, dass du die Frau warst, die mich geboren hatte! Jetzt hetz die Hunde auf ihn! Verbiete ihm den Umgang mit deiner jungfräulichen Tochter im Teenageralter!

„Nicht das ich-", fügte James panisch hinzu, während sich große rote Flecken auf seinen Wangen bildeten. „Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass Lily normalerweise nicht dazu fähig ist soziale Kontakte zu pflegen bevor sie nicht ihr Frühstück beendet hat. Und das weiß ich nur weil wir zusammen leben. Allerdings nicht auf intime Art und Weise! Ich meinte nur, dass wir zusammen im selben Schloss auf dieselbe Schule gehen."

Es machte Spaß Potter dabei zuzusehen wie er sich wand. Das konnte ich nur befürworten.

„Keine Panik, James.", sagte meine Mum freundlich. „Ich weiß, dass du meiner Lily niemals wehtun würdest."

Verdammt! Super, Mum. Warum verleihen wir ihm nicht gleich einen Orden? Wie konnte sie nicht sehen, dass er hinter seiner, wenn auch attraktiven Fassade, eine Ausgeburt der Hölle war?

„Oh, nein niemals.", versicherte ihr Potter, schnappte sich meine Hand und sah mich mit einem ekelhaft schmalzigen Blick an.

Ich riss mich los und grummelte leise, während meine Mum bei unserem Anblick verträumt seufzte.

„Ihr zwei seid so süß zusammen."

Jetzt wusste ich auch warum Petunia so sadistisch war, es war genetisch veranlagt. Trotzig aß ich meinen Muffin, während die beiden ihr Gespräch fortführten. Jedes Mal wenn mein, oder Potters Name fiel oder etwas anderes bezüglich der derzeitigen Situation erwähnt wurde, knirschte ich heftig mit den Zähnen. Als ich mit dem Essen fertig war, war ich mir sicher, dass ich eine komplette Zahnwiederherstellung benötigte.

Potter schien keine solchen Probleme zu haben, denn sein Lächeln wirkte ganz normal, als er schon wieder meine Hand in die seine nahm. Ich blendete die zwei vollkommen aus, als ich intensiv das Bild unserer miteinander verflochtenen Finger betrachtete. Seine Hände waren groß und braungebrannt. Sie waren auch sehr viel rauer als meine. Ich bemerkte Blasen an seinen Händen, die sehr wahrscheinlich vom Quidditch stammten. Seine Haut fühlte sich nicht kalt an, sondern angenehm warm, glücklicherweise jedoch nicht feuchtwarm. Im Großen und Ganzen hätte man sagen können, dass es angenehm oder zumindest erträglich gewesen wäre, wenn die bereits erwähnte Hand nicht zu einem Arm gehören würde, der wiederum zu den unordentlichen Haaren eines unausstehlichen Idioten führte. Ich hatte das dringende Verlangen etwas zu schlagen.

Er begann mit seinem Daumen Kreise auf meiner Hand zu fahren und ich blickte auf um ihm einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. Er grinste mich an, als wisse er genau was er da tat. Sein Gesichtsausdruck besagte, dass er wusste er konnte im Moment alles mit mir machen, zumindest natürlich das was vor meiner Mutter gesellschaftlich akzeptabel war und es gab nichts was ich dagegen tun konnte. Ich blickte ihn weiterhin böse an und verfluchte ihn dabei in meinen Gedanken. Ich wünschte ihm die schlimmsten Dinge an den Hals und dazu gehörte auch, dass Gryffindor das Quidditchfinale gegen Slytherin verlieren solle, dass jemand seine Haare abrasieren und dass sein Penis durch einen Zauberstab ersetzt würde.

Er grinste mich an, als sei er ein Legillimens, der genau wusste, dass ich an ein ganz bestimmtes Körperteil von ihm dachte. Ich drückte seine Hand ganz fest und vergrub meine Fingernägel so tief ich nur konnte in seine Handfläche. Er schrie laut auf und ließ meine Hand los. Ich lächelte. Welch süßer Erfolg!

„James, mein Lieber, geht es dir gut?", hörte ich meine Mutter in einen besorgten Tonfall fragen.

„Mir geht's gut. Es braucht schon etwas mehr um mich abzuschrecken.", er lächelte sie an, aber ich wusste, dass seine Worte an mich gerichtet waren.

Genervt verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust und zählte die Sekunden, bis es nicht mehr verdächtig wäre, den Tisch zu verlassen. Alles was ich tun wollte, war in meinem Zimmer darüber zu brüten, dass Hestia nicht da war.

Mum hatte andere Pläne. Ich hatte ehrlich keine Ahnung warum sie Potters Meinung zu Gemüse unbedingt erfahren wollte. Wen interessierte es, dass eine Tomate eher zum Gemüse und nicht zu den Früchten gehören sollte? Sie sind ohnehin nur gut für Ketchup. So etwas interessierte sowieso nur Psychoanalysten, die damit dann beweisen konnten, dass man verrückt war. Ich lachte in Gedanken, als ich darüber nachdachte, was die wohl über mich zu sagen hätten. Vielleicht könnte ich ja auf vorübergehende Unzurechnungsfähig plädieren, dafür, dass ich Potter eine Gabel ins Auge stoße. Oh, wie er schreien würde.

„Nicht wahr, Lily?"

„Was?", fragte ich und meine vorzüglich bösen Gedanken lösten sich in Luft auf.

Mein Mum seufzte selig. „Ich erinnere mich daran, als es mir genauso ging wie dir. Ich war so verliebt, dass ich kaum geradeaus laufen konnte, ganz zu schweigen davon einem Gespräch zu folgen."

„Ging es Mr. Evans genauso?", fragte Detektiv Potter.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich von ihm gesprochen habe?", gab sie zurück.

„Mum!", schrie ich empört.

„War nur ein Spaß.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Ja, ich sehe es noch genau vor mir wie ich und dein Vater genauso glücklich waren wie ihr es jetzt seid.", schwelgte sie in ihren Erinnerungen. „Was hab ich vorhin noch gleich gefragt? Oh, ja richtig! Nun, Petunia geht nach dem Mittagessen zum Schwimmen rüber zu Vernon und ich denke es wäre nett, wenn du und James sie begleiten würdet. Sein Pool ist für zwei Leute doch viel zu groß. Ihr werdet dort sicherlich sehr viel mehr Spaß haben, als zu Hause vor dem Fernseher."

„Nein, Mum, das ist schon in Ordnung.", lehnte ich schnell ab.

„Nein, Lily. Ihr solltet gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass James sich amüsieren wird und er sollte deine Schwester ein wenig besser kennenlernen."

„Ich möchte wirklich ein Teil der Familie werden, Lily.", stimmte ihr Potter zu.

Ich seufzte. Das Schicksal hasste mich, es spielte nur mit mir. „Okay.", grummelte ich.

Petunia war genauso begeistert über das Ganze wie ich auch.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass Mum mich zwingt euch mitzunehmen. Ich hab mich schon vollkommen damit vor Vernon blamiert, dass ich überhaupt mit dir verwandt bin. Dann musste er auch noch diesen Freak, den du als deinen festen Freund bezeichnest kennenlernen. Und jetzt will er wahrscheinlich mit mir Schluss machen, weil er lieber eine Freundin hätte und kein Freakzelt im Zirkus. Meine Güte, und was noch schlimmer ist, ist das Mum über diese ganze Geschichte so verdammt glücklich ist!"

Ich seufzte. Dieses eine Mal stimmte ich meiner Schwester sogar völlig zu. Das letzte Mal waren wir uns einig, als ich drei Jahre alt war und wir beide fanden dass es „eklig" war, wenn Mum und Dad sich küssten. Und trotzdem, als ich zusah wie sie in ihrem Zimmer ihren Wutanfall austobte, konnte ich mich nicht dazu bringen ihr auch verbal zuzustimmen. Wenn Vernon nicht akzeptieren konnte, dass Potter ein Zauberer war, dann sollte Petunia mit so einem Kerl überhaupt nicht ausgehen. Ich hasste die Arroganz der Reinblüter und ihre Muggel-Xenophobie. In meinen Augen war jeder ein Freak. Petunia sollte Potter nicht hassen nur weil er zaubern konnte. Es gab genug andere Gründe ihn zu hassen.

„Meine Güte, über was sollen Vernon und ich uns mit euch unterhalten? Wir sprechen kein freakisch.", beschwerte sich Petunia.

Dann, bevor ich wirklich über meine Worte noch über die Konsequenzen nachdenken konnte und so wie es nun mal meine Art war, sagte ich das erste und das dämlichste was mir einfiel. „Nun du wirst dir etwas einfallen lassen müssen worüber wir reden können, denn wir kommen mit.", teilte ich ihr mit.

Petunia hörte auf hin und her zu tigern und packte meinen Arm. „Nein ihr kommt nicht mit.", zischte sie.

Ich versuchte meinen Arm zu befreien, aber ihr Griff war eisern.

„Doch, wir kommen mit.", erwiderte ich.

Sie zerrte an meinem Arm.

„Auuaa!", schrie ich vor Schmerzen.

„Sag Mum, dass ihr nicht kommen wollt.", befahl sie mir.

„Aber was für eine Schwester wäre ich wohl, wenn ich die letzten Wochen, die ich zu Hause bin nicht mit meiner Schwester verbringen wollte?"

Petunia gab meinen Arm frei, damit sie ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränken konnte. „Eine gute Schwester.", schnaubte sie.

Ich zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. „Gute Schwestern verbringen Zeit miteinander.", trällerte ich.

Petunia rieb sich frustriert über die Stirn und ich wusste, dass ich gewonnen hatte. „Okay.", lenkte sie genervt ein. „Aber keine Zau- Zau", Ich unterdrückte ein Lachen, da sie mit diesem einem Wort so zu kämpfen hatte. „ abnormalen Sachen bei Vernon zu Hause, ist das klar?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich hab heute morgen schon genug Menschen in Frösche verwandelt.", neckte ich sie.

Petunia zuckte zusammen. Ahh, sie machte es mir wirklich zu einfach sie zu ärgern.

„Tut es einfach nicht.", betonte sie erneut. „Und zieh nicht deinen roten Bikini an."

Ich wurde blass. Das kam unerwartet. „Warum nicht?", fragte ich sie.

„Dir stehen keine Bikinis. Sie schmeicheln deiner Körperform einfach nicht. Du bist besser beraten mit einem Einteiler."

„Petunia.", knurrte ich. „Mach das du aus meinem Zimmer kommst.", sie musste den Dampf, der aus meinen Ohren kam bemerkt haben, denn sie beeilte sich zur Tür zu kommen.

„Ich fahr mit dem Auto. Du und dein fester Freund müsst selbst sehen, wie ihr zu Vernon's Haus kommt."

Nachdem ich die Tür hinter ihr abgesperrt hatte, bemerkte ich, dass wir beide eine Abneigung hatten Potters Namen auszusprechen. Ich versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, was das bedeuten könnte und öffnete meine Schublade. Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht holte ich meinen roten Bikini heraus.

Fünfzehn Minuten später hatte ich meinen Bikini an und darüber ein leichtes Baumwollkleid. In der einen Hand hielt ich mein Badetuch und an der anderen James Potter.

„Also, wie kommen wir dorthin?", fragte mich Potter fröhlich.

Während ich mich fertig gemacht hatte, war er nach Hause appariert und hatte seine Badesachen und alles was er sonst noch für seinen weiteren Aufenthalt hier benötigte geholt. Ein Teil von mir war dankbar, dass es so einfach war meiner Familie vorzumachen, dass Potters Besuch so geplant war. Ein viel größerer Teil von mir wünschte sich, er wäre einfach zu Hause geblieben.

„Petunia ist schon mit dem Auto losgefahren.", seufzte ich. „Wir werden wohl apparieren müssen."

Potter nickte.

„Ich appariere uns Seit-an-Seit.", sagte ich. „Du bist noch nie dort gewesen und ich habe keine Lust Petunia erklären zu müssen, dass mein fester Freund sich zersplintert hat und dass seine andere Hälfte zwei Straßen weiter zu finden ist."

„Welche Hälfte?", fragte Potter fröhlich.

„Die Linke.", antwortete ich vage.

Potter lachte leise und schlang dann seine Arme um meine Hüfte.

„Was tust du da?", wollte ich wissen. Meine Stimme war um mindestens zehn Oktaven höher als normal.

„Ich halte mich fest.", erwiderte er gelassen.

„Warum?"

„Apparierst du denn nicht gleich, Schatz? Oder magst du es einfach, wenn wir so eng umschlungen dastehen?"

Ich biss mir auf die Zunge. „Nenn mich nicht Schatz." Dann drehte ich mich auf der Stelle und das bekannte unangenehme Gefühl, als würde ich durch einen dicken Gummischlauch gezwängt und mein Körper fast unerträglich zusammengedrückt, überkam mich. Dieses Mal war es allerdings nicht so schlimm, da mich zwei starke Arme festhielten. Ich zwinkerte und schon waren wir da.

Ich atmete erleichtert aus. Apparieren rief in mir immer ein etwas mulmiges Gefühl hervor. Apropos mulmiges Gefühl, warum näherten sich zwei Hände meinem Hintern?

„Potter!", schrie ich.

„Entschuldige.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, das nicht sonderlich reuevoll war. „Ich war desorientiert."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Jungen in dem Alter kannten nur solche lahmen Entschuldigungen. „Sicher warst du das.", antwortete ich sarkastisch. Ich hörte Plansch-Geräusche und folgte ihnen zu dem Eisentor vor dem Pool. Potter lief mir nach und legte seinen Arm um meine nackte Schulter. Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah ihn an.

Er zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. „Ich versuche nur den Anschein zu wahren.", sagte Potter.

„Pass einfach auf deine Hände auf.", zischte ich, als wir auf den Pool zugingen.

Seine linke Hand rutschte auf meine Hüfte und er beobachtete seine eigene Hand wie sie mit meinem Kleid spielte. „Ich werde ein Auge darauf haben."

Ich stampfte auf seinen Fuß und er schrie wie ein kleines Mädchen. Zufrieden grinste ich.

„Oh.", machte Petunia als sie aus ihrem komaähnlichen Sonnenbad-Zustand erwachte. „Ihr seid hier." Sie klang genauso begeistert wie ich, als ich zum ersten Mal Madam Puddifoot's betrat.

„Yep.", antwortete ich mit gespielter Freude. „Wir haben's geschafft."

„Welch Freude.", grummelte Petunia.

Was sie nicht sagte.

„Wo ist Vernon?", fragte Potter ernsthaft interessiert. Natürlich musste gerade Potter die einzige Person im Universum sein, die immun gegen Gleichgültigkeit und Sarkasmus war. Er und Black ließen sich noch nicht einmal von Professor McGonagall den Spaß verderben.

„Im Haus.", gab Petunia dumpf zurück. „Er holt mir eine Diät-Cola.

„Was ist das?", zischte mir Potter ins Ohr.

„So was ähnliches wie Feuerwhiskey.", erklärte ich ihm. „Allerdings ist Diät-Cola sehr wahrscheinlich ungesunder."

„Muggel.", sagte Potter fasziniert.

„Ja, wir sind einfach fantastisch mit kohlesäurehaltigen Getränken."

Ich erschrak leicht, als Vernon das Tor öffnete und beobachtete dann wie er uns ignorierte und direkt zu Petunia ging. Es hätte wohl schlimmer sein können, er hätte stehen bleiben können um mit uns zu reden. Oder er hätte kein T-Shirt anhaben können. Oh, die Bilder in meinem Kopf. Meine arme Großhirnrinde.

„Das wird ein Spaß.", murmelte ich leise.

„Sieht ganz so aus.", antwortete der Junge, der Ohren wie ein Luchs hatte und der den Leuten außerdem gerne zu nahe kam. „Hast du die Rutsche gesehen?"

Und tatsächlich hatte Vernon's Pool eine gewundene Rutsche, die in einem wundervollen Wasserfall endete. Potter packte aufgeregt meine Hand. „Können wir sie ausprobieren, Lily?", fragte er begierig. Seine Augen strahlten vor kindlicher Begeisterung. Es war fast süß.

„Ja, aber wir müssen uns zuerst mit Sonnencreme eincremen.", antwortete ich.

Sein Strahlen verwandelte sich in ein Schmollen, aber er legte sein Badetuch artig auf eine Strandliege und zog sein T-Shirt aus.

Smehkaleen.

Oh mein Merlin. James Potter war durchtrainiert.

Kein anderer Junge hatte mich je veranlasst mich so hormongesteuert zu verhalten, wie er in diesem Moment. Ich wollte jeden Millimeter seines Bauches ablecken, ihn dann mit Schokolade bedecken und ihn noch einmal ablecken. Bei dem Gedanken daran, musste ich mir über die Lippen lecken.

„Lily?", vernahm ich meinen Namen und schüttelte den Kopf um aus meiner Trance zu kommen.

„Tut mir leid, warst du noch nicht so weit? Wenn du möchtest kann ich meine Muskeln ein wenig spielen lassen."

Ich musste noch nicht einmal aufsehen um zu wissen, dass er ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte. Das war aber auch gut so, denn das einzige, das im Moment nicht beschämend war anzublicken, war der glänzende Nagellack auf meinen Zehen. Merlin, mein Gesicht war ganz heiß. Zumindest war das Wasser gleich in der Nähe.

„Ich will nicht, ich meine, ich hab nicht, Ich-", stammelte ich zusammenhangslos.

Potter lachte laut. Idiot.

„Ich denke feste Freundinnen müssen keine Ausreden erfinden, wenn sie beim Anblick ihres Freundes zu sabbern anfangen.", neckte er mich.

„Halt die Klappe, Potter.", befahl ich ihm.

„James.", erinnerte er mich.

„Was auch immer.", schnaubte ich. Ich schaute zu Petunia rüber. Vernon erklärte ihr gerade etwas, wahrscheinlich etwas furchtbar langweiliges, aber sie hörte ihm nur halb zu und nickte in einigen Abständen. In Wirklichkeit, und das erfreute mich sehr, beäugte sie den Oberkörper meines festen Freundes verstohlen über den Rand ihrer Diät-Cola.

Ja, Tuney. Stell dir nur weiter vor Potter wäre deine Cola. Er war zwar ein Idiot, aber er konnte auch nützlich sein. Da ich nun Petunia's Aufmerksamkeit hatte, riss ich mir das Kleid vom Leib, damit die sehen konnte, dass ich ihren gut gemeinten Rat nicht befolgt hatte. Wie zu erwarten war, verengten sich ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und mit einem Schnauben wandte sie sich wieder dem Walross zu. Genau damit hatte ich gerechnet.

Womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass der Junge vor mir scharf die Luft einzog. Mein erster Gedanke war, mich wieder zu bedecken. Mein Hintern war zu groß, mein Bauch war nicht flach genug und meine Brüste waren nicht exakt gleich groß. Im Grunde genommen überkam mich die typische Teenager Selbstwertgefühl Panikattacke. Aber dann bemerkte ich den Blick in Potters Augen. Er sah aus als wäre er gerade Merlin begegnet, oder so ähnlich. Ich bin noch nie zuvor so mit Blicken vergöttert worden. Irgendwie war es ganz nett. Nun ja, auf eine gruselige Art.

„Was?", platzte es aus mir heraus.

Potter wandte seine Augen schnell von meiner Brust ab und schaute hoch in mein Gesicht. „Hast du etwas gesagt?", fragte er mich.

„Ich glaube du solltest dir deinen eigenen Ratschlag mal zu Herzen nehmen, Potter.", teilte ich ihm frech mit.

„Und ich glaube du solltest dich mal an meinen Namen erinnern, Evans.", konterte er.

„Verdammt.", fluchte ich leise. „Das hab ich schon wieder vergessen."

„Es ist nicht so schlimm. Petunia beobachtet uns nur. Im Moment kann sie uns nicht hören."

„Das ist gut.", sagte ich und begann meine Beine mit Sonnencreme einzureiben. Ich konnte sehen wie Potters Augen meinen Händen folgten. Merlin, dieser Junge war ja noch hormongesteuerter als ich.

„Hör auf damit.", zischte ich, als ich bei meinen Armen angekommen war und er mich immer noch anstarrte.

„Lily.", sagte Potter ganz erst. „Als dein fester Freund ist es meine Pflicht deinen Rücken einzucremen."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Wo steht das geschrieben?"

Er grinste mich verschmitzt an. „Ich hab meine Ausgabe verloren. Ist aber ein sehr berühmtes Buch."

„Mit Sicherheit ist _Von_ _Idioten für Idioten- Wie sie richtig Scheiße labern _ein sehr spannendes Buch.", lautete meine sarkastische Antwort.

„Es wird deine Schwester so richtig auf die Palme bringen.", machte er weiter. „Sie beobachtet uns immer noch wie ein Adler."

Ich schaute über seine Schulter und stellte fest, dass er Recht hatte. Petunia mochte zwar sagen, dass sie nichts mit mir zu tun haben wollte, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Ich bin schließlich sehr interessant.

„Okay.", gab ich nach und reichte im die Flasche. Die Zeit schien langsamer zu vergehen als normal, als Potter sich auf einem Klubsessel niederließ und mir bedeutete mich auch zu setzen. Zögernd setzte ich mich vor ihm hin.

„Du genießt diese ganze Scharade viel zu sehr.", sagte ich zu ihm aus dem Mundwinkel.

„Wahrscheinlich.", gab er zu. „Aber du willst es so."

Ich schaute zu Petunia rüber.

„Es ist nicht nur wegen ihr.", verbesserte er mich mit heiserer Stimme. Seine Hände begannen meinen Rücken mit Sonnencreme zu massieren. Es war wundervoll. Seine Daumen strichen über meine Schulterblätter und seine Finger hinterließen ein komisches kribbelndes Gefühl auf meiner nackten Haut. „Du willst mich doch auch."

Ich unterdrückte den Drang einerseits meine Augen zu rollen und andererseits sie vor Wonne zu verdrehen. „Nein, tu ich nicht.", antwortete ich stur.

Seine Finger glitten immer noch unglaublich langsam über meinen Rücken, aber er unterstrich seine Aussage damit, dass er meinen Nacken mit seinen Lippen liebkoste. Ich musste den Satz „Nicht Stöhnen, nicht stöhnen.", einige Mal in meinem Kopf wiederholen. Trotz meines rasenden Herzens und meiner flachen Atmung hielt ich mich meiner Meinung nach ganz gut.

Als allerdings seine Lippen an einem Nervendruckpunkt zu saugen begannen, verließ meine Lippen ein leises unfreiwilliges Murmeln. Sein nackter Oberkörper war meinem zu nah. Es war zu warm. Er roch zu stark nach Junge. Es fühlte sich zu gut an. Seine Zähne hatten mein Ohrläppchen gefunden.

„Ich kann nicht aufhören an diesen Kuss zu denken.", flüsterte er. Ich konnte seinen heißen Atem in meinem Nacken spüren.

„Das war nur gespielt.", sagte ich. Ich hatte Mühe, dass Zittern aus meiner Stimme zu verbannen.

Er lachte leise, und ich wusste, wenn er nicht so nahe gewesen wäre und ich nicht die Vibration in seinem Körper gespürt hätte, hätte ich es gar nicht wahrgenommen. Seine Lippen wanderten meinen Nacken hinunter und verharrten dann an meinem Schlüsselbein. Meine Atmung war peinlich laut und flach geworden.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, beugte er sich vor und berührte meinen Mundwinkel ganz sanft mit seinen Lippen. Ich schnappte nach Luft bei der Berührung und wie ich, voller Ekel vor mir selbst, zugeben muss, wimmerte ich ein wenig als er sich wieder entfernte um etwas in mein Ohr zu flüstern.

„Du könntest das nicht vergessen, auch wenn du wolltest."

Und plötzlich war er weg. Er sprang vom Klubsessel auf und mit einem sorglosen Lächeln sagte er: „Dein Rücken ist fertig."

Ich nickte ohne ihn wirklich zu verstehen, aber noch bevor ich Zeit hatte meine Gedanken zu klären um mir eine schlagfertige Erwiderung einfallen zu lassen, hatte er mich auch schon auf seine Arme gehoben.

„Lass mich runter!", schrie ich schrill.

Aber es half nichts. Mit einem teuflischen Lächeln schmiss er mich ins Wasser. Zum Glück war das Wasser nicht so kalt, wie ich es mir in der halben Sekunde, die mir blieb bevor ich die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach, ausgemalt hatte. Vernon's Familie hatte scheinbar ein wenig mehr Geld ausgegeben, um den Pool auch noch zu heizen.

Ich prustete, als ich wieder auftauchte. Meine Haare hingen mir ins Gesicht und ich wischte die nun in Chlor getauchten Strähnen weg. Zwei Sekunden später tauchte neben mir Potters nasser Kopf aus dem Wasser auf. Er war wohl nach mir hineingesprungen. Ich knurrte, als ich sein grinsendes Gesicht und seine angelaufenen Brillengläser sah.

„Dafür bring ich dich um."

Potters Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Lass mich nur die Rutsche ausprobieren bevor du mich in den Sarg steckst."

Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich lachte. Und dann tunkte ich ihn unter Wasser.

Zwei Stunden hatten wir unseren Spaß im Pool. Ich liebte das Wasser. Petunia und das Walross weigerten sich, sich uns anzuschließen. Sie blieben im seichten Bereich des Pools und unterhielten sich über langweilige Finanzgeschichten, während Potter und ich versuchten herauszufinden, wer schneller rutschen konnte. Ich gewann.

Als Petunia klar machte das wir gehen sollten, indem sie begann ihr Haar auf ihren teuren Liegestuhl zu trocknen, bedankten Potter und ich uns höflich bei Vernon für seine Gastfreundlichkeit. Ich bemühte mich sehr jegliche Form von Sarkasmus in unseren bescheidenen und unterwürfigen Danksagungen zu vermeiden. Danach apparierten Potter und ich zurück zu mir nach Hause. Dieses Mal stellte ich sicher, dass wir getrennt apparierten.

Das Abendessen mit meinen Eltern war heute weniger schmerzhaft als gestern. Es war eher wie Zähne ziehen als wie mit einer Kettensäge in der Mitte durchteilt zu werden. In Petunia's Abwesenheit, musste ich mich nicht so sehr anstrengen die überzeugende feste Freundin zu spielen. Ohne sie als Puffer, hielt meine Eltern jedoch nichts davon ab, ihn mit Fragen zu bombardieren.

Potter und ich spielten die Verliebten, und meine Mum seufzte an den erwarteten Stellen. Mein Dad wollte alle von Potters kleinen schmutzigen Details erfahren, um beweisen zu können, dass er in Wirklichkeit ein Serienkiller war und ich mich von ihm trennen müsse.

Leider, für uns beide, waren Potters Antworten immer fehlerfrei. Blödmann.

Ich erfuhr jedoch einige Dinge über ihn, die mir neu waren. Er spielte zum Beispiel auf der Position des Jägers, obwohl die Sucher den ganzen Ruhm bekamen, weil Jäger eine aktivere Rolle im Spiel hatten. Er hasste Limabohnen, aber liebte alles was mit Pfefferminz zu tun hatte. Als er drei Jahre alt war hatte er seine Mutter angefleht Hosen für „große Jungs" tragen zu dürfen. Er konnte Gesellschaftstänze tanzen. Oh, und er liebte mich.

Richtig.

Potter, dieser verfluchte James Potter, hat meinen Eltern erzählt, und ich zitiere, dass er „ihre Tochter von ganzen Herzen liebt."

Hoffentlich sprach er von Petunia, denn ich wollte seine Liebe nicht.

Zumindest sagte ich ihm das, als wir uns um Mitternacht wieder bei der Schaukel trafen.

„Entspann dich, Lily.", sagte Potter auf seine übliche irritierend unbesorgte Art und Weise. „Ich hab deinen Eltern nur das gesagt, was sie hören wollten. Du warst es doch, die wollte dass ich ihr fester Freund bin, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

Ich musste Gewissheit haben. „Du liebst mich also nicht wirklich, ja?", fragte ich ihn und war dabei darauf bedacht, das Ganze so lächerlich wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

„Ich bin ein sehr guter Schauspieler."

Das war keine richtige Antwort, aber ich hatte keine Gelegenheit weiter zu bohren, denn er redete einfach weiter.

„Von mir könnest du noch was lernen. Unsere vorgetäuschte Beziehung ist komplett einseitig."

Ich seufzte. Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass mein tiefer und unergründlicher Hass ein Problem sein würde. Ich konnte Potter kaum ansehen ohne meine Abneigung zu zeigen, außer scheinbar wenn er kein T-Shirt mehr anhatte. Dann war es nicht ganz so schlimm.

„Ich hab wohl Probleme mich in die Rolle einzufinden."

„In Ordnung.", erwiderte Potter und dachte über die Situation nach. Er klatschte in die Hände und ich wusste ihm war etwas eingefallen. „Wie wär's, wenn du dich jedes Mal wenn etwas passiert, das dir ein komisches Gefühl gibt oder du das Verlangen hast mich mit einem Avada Kedavra zu belegen, fragst ‚Was würde James feste Freundin tun?'."

„Ich weiß nicht ob das funktioniert."

Potter sprang von seiner Schaukel auf. „So.", sagte er als er seine Arme um meinen Oberkörper schlang. „Nun, was würde Lily Evans in dieser Situation tun?", fragte er mich.

„Ich würde dir meinen Ellbogen in den Unterleib rammen und dich ein paar Flubberwürmern zum Fraß vorwerfen."

Potter lachte. „Das dachte ich mir. Aber was würde James feste Freundin tun?", wollte er wissen.

„Keine Ahnung. Sie würde- Ich würde wahrscheinlich ganz normal reagieren, so als würden wir das die ganze Zeit tun." Ich sah zu Potter hoch. „Ist das eine gute Antwort?", fragte ich ihn.

„Ja.", antwortete Potter. „Aber ich hatte gehofft du würdest sagen, dass du mich wild abknutschen würdest."

Daraufhin Rammte ich ihm meinen Ellbogen in den Unterleib und schaute mich nach ein paar Flubberwürmern um.

* * *

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews.


	4. Ein Überraschendes Bündnis

**Zuvor bei „Mein fester Freund":**

„Ja.", antwortete Potter. „Aber ich hatte gehofft du würdest sagen, dass du mich wild abknutschen würdest."

Daraufhin rammte ich ihm meinen Ellbogen in den Unterleib und schaute mich nach ein paar Flubberwürmern um.

**Kapitel 4**

**Ein Überraschendes Bündnis**

James. James. James. James. James. James. James.

Ich wiederholte den Namen immer und immer wieder in Gedanken. Egal, wie oft ich ihn sagte, ich konnte nicht umhin ihn stattdessen Potter nennen zu wollen. Es war purer Instinkt, der auf Jahren von Erfahrung aufbaute. Und außerdem sollte man Jungs, die einem elfjährigen Mädchen am Valentinstag einen schleimigen hüpfenden Frosch schenkten, weil er angeblich zu ihren Augen passte immer mit Nachnamen ansprechen.

Typische feste Freundinnen jedoch hielten sich nicht an diese Ideologie. Sie nannten ihre festen Freunde bei ihrem Vornamen. Sie wollten nicht vor Schmerz das Gesicht verzerren, wenn sie daran dachten mit ihrem Freund Zeit zu verbringen, ganz besonders wenn Berührungen im Spiel waren. Verdammt, die meisten Mädchen mochten sogar ihren festen Freund.

Vielleicht hatte ich einfach nicht das Zeug dazu, eine feste Freundin zu sein. Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte nicht unbedingt eine Menge Erfahrung. Ich war mit drei Jungen zusammen gewesen und mit keinem von ihnen besonders lange. Tyler Shepherd und ich hatten eine Vorschulbeziehung gehabt. Dann eines Tages gab ihm ein Junge aus unserer Klasse eine Actionfigur und er wollte nicht mehr meine klebrige, mit Erdnussbutter beschmierte Hand halten. Mit der Zeit kam ich über den Herzschmerz hinweg und die Wunden meiner ersten Liebe begannen zu heilen. Schließlich kam ich in der dritten Klasse mit David Price zusammen. Er konnte zwar schneller laufen als alle anderen in meiner Klasse, aber nachdem wir beschlossen hatten ein Paar zu sein, sprach er nicht einmal mehr mit mir. Das tat meinem noch angeschlagen Herzen gar nicht gut und ich entschied, dass er zu „eklig" für mich war. Von diesem Tag an schwor ich mir mit keinem mehr Jungen auszugehen.

Dann bekam ich natürlich meinen Brief. Ich erfuhr, dass die merkwürdigen Dinge, die ich tun konnte, wie Sofas schweben oder Bleistifte in Petunia's Gesicht fliegen zu lassen, eigentlich Magie waren. Die Beziehung zu meiner Schwester ging endgültig in die Brüche und ich änderte meine Adresse. Zu Beginn konzentrierte ich mich völlig auf die Schularbeiten. Ich hatte mich darauf versteift Petunia zu zeigen, dass ich eine verdammt gute Hexe war. Als jedoch meine Hormone anfingen verrückt zu spielen, entschloss ich mich Jungs und ihren widerlichen Bakterien noch eine Chance zu geben. Außerdem würde ich mit einem magischen Jungen zusammen sein. Naiv wie ich war, überzeugte ich mich selbst davon, dass diesmal alles anders sein würde.

Xavier Finn war ein erfahrener Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw und ich war damals nur eine kleine armselige Viertklässlerin. Er war ein Vertrauensschüler mit welligen blonden Haaren und süßen Grübchen. Ich schwärmte fast drei Monate lang heimlich für ihn bevor ich die Chance hatte mit ihm zu reden. Er fragte mich ob ich meine Tasche woanders hinstellen könne, damit er sich zu mir an den Tisch in der Bibliothek setzen konnte, da alle anderen Tische bereits besetzt waren und ich nickte. Ich hielt es für die romantischste Frage auf der ganzen weiten Welt. Merlin, ich war echt blöd.

Einige Wochen später, hatten wir so etwas wie eine Routine entwickelt. Er setzte sich neben mich und ich tat so als würde ich Hausaufgaben erledigen, die ich bereits vollendet hatte und warf ihm dabei verstohlen Blicke zu. Dann endlich fragte er mich, ob ich mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen wolle. Ich war so baff, dass er mich fragte, dass das „Ja" aus mir heraussprudelte bevor er seine Frage beendet hatte. Da ihn das in seinen Fähigkeiten nur zu bestärken schien, trafen seine Lippen die meinen und ich erlebte meinen ersten sehr unbeholfenen Kuss. Ich wusste nicht was ich mit meinen Händen tun sollte, ich konnte mich nicht entsinnen was ich zu Abend gegessen hatte und ob mein Mund schlecht schmecken würde oder nicht, und ich zog mich so schnell ich konnte zurück als ich seine Zunge an meinen Lippen spürte. Um das ganze noch schlimmer zu machen, hatte ich meine Augen vor Schreck während des ganzen Vorgangs nicht geschlossen, es waren zwei Sekunden reinste Qual. Ich starrte ihn einfach nur an während er an meinem Mund mit einem erfahrenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht saugte, bis er dann von mir abließ. Kaum zu erwähnen, dass wir als Paar nicht lange durchhielten. Ungefähr eine Woche nach dem Ausflug in Hogsmeade, landete er im Krankenflügel, aufgrund eines Angriffes einer mysteriösen schlagenden Topfpflanze, der sein gutes Aussehen zerstörte. Er zuckte immer zusammen, wenn er die Rumtreiber sah und wechselte die Richtung, wenn er Potter näher als fünf Meter kam.

Verdammt!

James. Es sollte doch nicht so schwer sein sich daran zu erinnern. Als er mich küsste hatte ich schließlich keine Probleme gehabt die Augen zu schließen.

Nein! Daran sollte ich gar nicht denken. Böse, sehr schlimme, widerliche Gedanken. Aus, Lily! Hör auf an Potter zu denken!

James. James. James. James. James. James. James.

Und das war der Anfang von Tag zwei.

Ich wiederholte mein Mantra immer noch gedanklich, als ich, nachdem ich geduscht hatte, in Jeans-Shorts und T-Shirt schlüpfte. Ich stellte sicher, dass ich präsentabel aussah, bevor ich die Treppe runter und in die Küche ging. Das gestrige Fiasko wollte ich wirklich nicht noch einmal erleben.

„Guten Morgen, Lily.", begrüßte mich meine Mum erfreut.

Ich sah mich in der Küche um. Kein Potter. Scheiße, kein James. Huh! Wen interessieren schon Namen? Was zählte, war, dass er nicht hier war!

„Hi, Mum!", begrüßte ich sie enthusiastisch.

„Oh, sie ist endlich wach.", vernahm ich eine allzu bekannte Stimme.

Ich verzog leicht das Gesicht, drehte mich um und erblickte meinen festen Freund im weißen T-Shirt und gestreiften Baumwoll-Pyjamahosen, die ihm zu tief auf den Hüften hingen, um keine lustvollen Gedanken bei mir auszulösen. Er hielt eine Flasche Orangensaft wie eine Trophäe in seinen Händen.

„Ich habe noch eine Flasche in der Garage gefunden, Mrs. Evans.", berichtete er meiner Mum in einem zuckersüßen Ton. „Ich will ja nicht, dass Lily auf ihre Nährstoffe verzichten muss.", fügte er hinzu, als er mir entgegenkam um mich zu begrüßen. Er schlang seine Arme um mich bevor ich noch protestieren konnte und umarmte mich kurz. Als er mich wieder losließ, verharrten seine Lippen einen Moment zu lange auf meinem Nacken. Er schenkte mir ein Lächeln und küsste mich flüchtig auf den Mund.

In Gedanken machte ich mir eine Notiz stärkere Pfefferminz-Zahnpasta zu kaufen.

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze.", begrüßte er mich mit einem Lächeln.

„Hi, Po-James.", verbesserte ich mich schnell selbst.

Meine Mutter lachte aufgrund meines Versprechers. „Was war das Lily. Eine Art Kosename?"

Ich grinste und zeigte dabei meine Zähne. Das könnte wirklich interessant werden. „Ja.", antwortete ich mit Begeisterung. „James und ich haben alle möglichen Arten von Kosenamen füreinander, nicht wahr, mein Honigkuchen?"

„Klar, Zuckerschnecke.", antwortete er verschmitzt.

„Bärchen.", erwiderte ich.

„Schatzilein.", war seine rasche Antwort.

„Sahneschnittchen.", entgegnete ich.

„Süße Maus.", forderte er mich mit einem Zwinkern heraus.

„Jamesielein.", feuerte ich zurück.

„Liebling.", erwiderte er und schlang seine Arme um meine Hüften.

Manchmal wenn ich mich mit James Potter stritt oder mit ihm diskutierte machte das wirklich Spaß. Ich liebte es mich geistig mit jemandem zu duellieren. Es war immer interessant und ich verlor auch nie die Lust daran. Außerdem war Potter, nein, James ein würdiger Gegner. Er war schlagfertig und was ihm an Intellekt fehlte machte er mit unangemessenem Körperkontakt wett, wofür die Hand die sich langsam in Richtung meines Hinterns bewegte der Beweis war. Ich lächelte ihn gezwungen an und zwickte ihn dann in den Arm. Er zuckte leicht zusammen und ich musste mir das Lachen verkneifen. Mum war zum Glück damit beschäftigt den Inhalt des Kühlschranks zu beäugen und bekam daher nichts außer unserem gespielten Liebesgeplänkel mit. Sie seufzte laut und drehte sich zu uns um.

„Sieht so aus, als müsste ich schon wieder zum Supermarkt.", bemerkte sie ohne große Begeisterung. „Ich hab das Gefühl ich bin rund um die Uhr dort. Ich könnte mir auch gleich ein Zimmer nehmen. Ob ich es wohl in die Obst- und Gemüse-Abteilung schaffen würde?"

Ich seufzte laut. „Tut mir leid, Mum. Ich glaube du musst dich erst zu Obst und Gemüse hocharbeiten. Du wirst wahrscheinlich in der Abteilung für Papierprodukte anfangen müssen."

„Da geht mein Traum dahin. Ich werde mich wohl damit abfinden müssen nur Ehefrau und Mutter zu sein.", seufzte sie dramatisch.

„Oh, welch Horror.", erwiderte ich tonlos.

„James, würdest du mich für eine schreckliche Mutter halten, wenn ich heute einfach faul wäre und nichts kochen würde? Ich dachte daran Pizza zu bestellen."

P-p-p-James lachte und lächelte sie liebevoll an. „Glauben sie mir Mrs. Evans, bei Ihnen zu essen ist der reinste Luxus. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr so gut genährt. Meine Eltern sind beide nicht sehr häuslich und ich bezweifle sogar, dass die Hauselfen in Hogwarts ein so gutes Steak machen können wie Sie. Sie verdienen einen freien Abend."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Warum küsste er nicht gleich ihre Füße? Oh, ja vielleicht waren seine Lippen immer noch an ihrem-

„Lily?"

Ich blinzelte. „Ähm, ja klar, Mum. Das ist in Ordnung.", antwortete ich abwesend.

„Bestens. Dann haben du und James etwas zu tun wenn ich und dein Vater seine Schwester besuchen gehen."

Ich nickte und tat so als wüsste ich worüber sie sprach. Ich hatte die Kunst perfektioniert so auszusehen als würde ich aufmerksam zuhören, während ich geistig gar nicht da war. Professor Slughorn bemerkte das nie. Leider führte das zu vielen Einladungen zu seinem Slug Club. Pott-James schien ihr allerdings auch keine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Er war damit beschäftigt mich anzusehen. Sein Grinsen sagte mir, dass er wusste, dass ich nicht wirklich zuhörte. Blöder fester Freund, der mich zu gut kennt.

„Also sieht es so aus als blieben wir heute alle zu Hause.", sagte meine Mum weiter.

Ich sah zu ihr auf und schenkte ihr endlich Aufmerksamkeit. Ich konnte zu Hause bleiben? Merlin, du liebst mich also doch! Ah, ich konnte es mir schon bildlich vorstellen. Ich hätte endlich die Gelegenheit den ganzen Tag auf meinem Bett zu sitzen ohne, dass mich jemand stört oder mir jemand sagt, dass ich faul sei, oder dass jemand irgendetwas von mir wollte. Ich könnte das interessante Buch über Zauberkunst, dass ich letzte Woche begonnen hatte zu lesen, zu Ende lesen. Vielleicht könnte ich auch eine Liste der Dinge machen, die ich für das nächste Schuljahr benötigte. Es gäbe nur mich, mein Zimmer und Callie. Oh, ich sollte ihren Käfig auch mal wieder sauber machen…

„Ich sag Petunia, sie soll Vernon heute einladen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du und James heute alleine seid und nichts zu tun habt."

Verflucht noch mal. Natürlich musste meine Mum mir diesen einen Tag des Dahinvegetierens verweigern, weil sie befürchtete, wenn sie mich und meinen festen Freund alleine ließe würden wir Sex haben. Das wird nicht passieren, Mum! Ich lasse dieses bestimmte Körperteil von Potter nicht auch nur in die Nähe eines meiner Körperteile kommen. Potters Hosen bleiben zu. Scheiße! James Hosen. Merlin, Lily, hör auf seine Hosen anzustarren!

Mit hochrotem Gesicht wandte ich schnell den Blick ab. Potte-James grinste mich an und wippte auf den Fußballen selbstzufrieden zurück. Blödmann.

Ich versuchte es mir nicht anmerken zu lassen. Natürlich war ich verdammt enttäuscht, aber ich wollte nicht, dass meine Mutter das bemerkte. Sie würde vielleicht denken, es wäre weil ich nicht so viel Zeit mit meinem festen Freund auf sexuelle Weise verbringen konnte. Kotz.

„Okay.", stimmte ich mit einem Seufzer zu. Ich hätte auch einfach eine weiße Fahne schwenken können, denn, Merlin, dass war eine Niederlage.

Meine Mum sah mich sehr verwundert an.

„Was?", fragte ich unsicher.

„Nichts. Gar nichts.", erwiderte sie und seufzte. „Normalerweise bekommst du allerdings einen Wutanfall, wenn ich auch nur vorschlage, dass du mehr als fünf Minuten mit deiner Schwester verbringen sollst.

Natürlich! Während meines Mega-Ausrasters wegen der Vorstellung von Geschlechtsverkehr zwischen mir und der Spaßbremse neben mir, hatte ich total vergessen, dass ich meine Schwester verabscheute. Dieser ganze Schwindel machte meiner inneren Psyche so langsam echt zu schaffen. Ich wünschte ich könnte genau jetzt mit Hestia in meinem Bett herumlungern…

„Ja, ich liebe es einfach mit Petunia und Vernon etwas zu unternehmen.", lautete meine nicht besonders überzeugende Erklärung. Meine Stimme klang so angeekelt, dass niemand auch nur darüber nachdenken würde, mir Veritaserum einzuflößen.

Mum, allerdings war so erfreut zu hören, dass Petunia und ich bereit wären gemeinsam kum-bay-yah zu singen und uns gegenseitig die Haare zu flechten, während wir uns über den angeblichen Sex unterhielten, den wir mit unseren besseren oder weniger besseren Hälfte hatten oder _definitiv_ nicht hatten, dass sie meine lustlose Intonation nicht bemerkte. Mit ein paar Abschiedsworten und einem flüchtigen macht's gut, verschwand sie aus der Tür, um irgendetwas zu erledigen, an das ich mich schon nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

Potter, nein, James drehte sich zu mir um, als wir beide sicher waren, dass sie wirklich weg waren und fing an zu kichern. Er stütze sich auf einem Küchenstuhl ab und durch den Kragen seines weißen Shirts hatte ich einen guten Blick auf den Oberkörper, den ich bereits gestern zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. In Gedanken versuchte ich mir die Haut etwas weiter südlich vorzustellen und musste schwer schlucken. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und widmete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem ewig grinsenden Gesicht.

„Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden ob ich weinen oder applaudieren soll. Das war entweder die schlechteste schauspielerische Vorstellung, die ich je gesehen habe oder Sarkasmus in seiner unverhülltesten Form. Sag es mir, Lily, wie eng ist diese heilige Beziehung zwischen dir, Petunia und dem Walross?"

Mit dem bewussten Ziel mehr Distanz zwischen uns zu bringen, jetzt, da niemand mehr da war, dem etwas vorgespielt werden musste, sank ich auf einen Stuhl und ließ meinen Kopf auf den Küchentisch knallen. Ich stöhnte und blickte hinauf in sein amüsiertes Gesicht. „Wie viel muss ich dir bezahlen, damit du das Gesagte vergisst?", fragte ich voller Verzweiflung.

Er prustete und schenkte mir ein schiefes Grinsen, das sehr attraktiv war, oder auch nicht. „Du besitzt nicht genug Galleonen."

„Ugh.", beklagte ich mich lautstark.

Pot-t-t-James lachte leise in sich hinein. „Hör zu. Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Ich verschwinde für ein paar Stunden und du kannst machen was auch immer du willst. Danach komme ich wieder und fungiere als Puffer zwischen dir und dem teuflischen Paar."

Ich lächelte breit. Zum ersten Mal in Tagen wusste ich das Verhalten einer Person wirklich zu schätzen. Was mich allerdings noch mehr überraschte war, das die Person die mich so zum lächeln brachte, genau der Junge war, der auch einmal einen meiner Slips gestohlen hatte und sie dann seinen Freunden gezeigt hatte.

Potte-nein, James war von meiner Reaktion überrascht. Streicht das, das war die Untertreibung des Jahres. Er war vollkommen verdutzt. Bei Merlin, ich schwöre, dass seine Hand zu seinen Haaren flog, nur um zu überprüfen, ob sie noch da waren. „Irre ich mich, oder hab ich tatsächlich etwas richtig gemacht?", fragte er mich.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal, Po-James.", erwiderte ich.

„Geh, versteck dich in deinem Zimmer und spiel mit deiner James Potter Voodoo Puppe. Wir sehen uns später, Liebling."

Ich erinnerte ihn daran, dass er mich unter keinen Umständen noch einmal Liebling nennen sollte, es sei denn er fände Gefallen an einer Kastration, die in seinem Fall nicht besonders schmerzvoll wäre, da es ja nicht sonderlich viel zu tun gäbe. Danach tat ich genau das, was er mir geraten hatte. Allerdings hatte ich keine Voodoo Puppe. Vielleicht würde ich Hestia fragen, ob sie mir eine zu Weihnachten macht.

Ich hörte also meine neueste Muggel-Platte, während ich meinen Kleiderschrank aufräumte und dabei bemerken musste, dass ich viel zu viele Schuhe hatte, die nicht mal alle in den Schrank passten. Danach fiel ich in mein Bett und schlief ein. Es war einfach herrlich.

Das Aufwachen war nur immer der Teil, der am wenigsten Spaß machte. Wenn Schlaf wie Sex wäre, stünde das Aufwachen für eine Schwangerschaft mit neun Monaten mit extremen Stimmungsschwankungen und dem Bedürfnis alle fünf Minuten pinkeln zu müssen. Merlin, es war Scheiße ein Mädchen zu sein.

„Lily, steh auf, deine Schwester ist hier."

"Nein.", maulte ich und verrenkte meinen Körper so, dass ich alle Geräusche ausblenden konnte.

„Lily, bitte, Liebling, du musst aufstehen. Der Freund deiner Schwester könnte versuchen mich aufzuessen.", die Stimme beendete den Satz mit einem leichten Lachen am Ende. Ich kannte diese Stimme. Potter. Verdammt. Ich bin zu müde um mich daran zu erinnern, dass wir zusammen sind.

„Geh weg.", befahl ich ihm.

„Komm schon, Liebling.", lockte er mich und strich sanft mit seinem Daumen über meine Wange.

„Warum bist du überhaupt hier?", grummelte ich verärgert.

„Ich tue so als wäre ich dein fester Freund", flüsterte er mir zu.

„Nein.", stöhnte ich während ich mich umher wälzte um ihm zu entkommen und schlug seine Hand weg. „Warum gehst du nicht zu dir nach Hause oder zu einem von deinen blöden Rumtreiber-Kumpels?"

Seine Hände ließen von mir ab und er war für einen Moment still, so als ob er über etwas sehr Wichtiges nachdachte.

„Lily.", sagte er mit einem etwas gezwungenen Lachen. „Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort aufstehst, werde ich deine Sachen durchwühlen und du wirst mich nicht daran hindern können etwas Persönliches oder Privates oder auch Peinliches zu entdecken.", drohte er mir.

Ich öffnete die Augen und sprang aus dem Bett. Ich fühlte mich auf einmal total energiegeladen. P-James lehnte an meinem Bett und wirkte sehr amüsiert. Meine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Schade, dass du so schnell aufgestanden bist. Ich hatte gehofft du hast hier irgendwo ein Tagebuch rumliegen.", sagte Pot-t-t-James, der wieder ganz er selbst war und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern.

Merlin sei Dank, hatte ich gerade aufgeräumt und musste in nächster Zeit auch keine Wäsche machen. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun würde, wenn Potter noch einmal meinen BH sehen würde.

„Liebes Tagebuch.", begann er in einer hohen mädchenhaften Stimme. „Heute habe ich zwanzig O's für alle meine Hausaufgaben bekommen und Potter hat mich noch fünf Mal gefragt, ob ich mit ihm ausgehe. Ich hab natürlich nein gesagt. Aber nur weil ich allen anderen beweisen will, dass ich ihn nicht mag, obwohl ich ihn und seinen göttlichen Körper in Wirklichkeit über alles liebe."

„Sollte ich das etwa sein?", fragte ich in vollkommen schockiert und setzte mich wieder auf mein Bett.

„Also klang es vertraut?", gab er mit einem schiefen Grinsen zurück. Er setzte sich neben mich und ich rutschte rüber um ihm auszuweichen.

Ich verschränkte fest meine Arme und rollte mit den Augen. „In deinen kranken perversen Träumen, Potter."

„Oh.", versicherte er mir, während er an einem Kissen herum zupfte. „In meinem Unterbewusstsein sitzen wir normalerweise nicht rum und lesen.", er beendete den Satz mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. Merlin, dieses Grinsen schenkte er mir wirklich oft. Entweder hatte er ein Problem mit dem Lächeln, vielleicht war es auch nur eine nervöse Macke oder er hatte einfach eine sehr kranke Vorstellung. Wahrscheinlich war es eine Mischung aus allen drei Dingen. Ah, Hör auf mich so anzulächeln Potter, ähm, James!

Ich war zu angewidert, um seinen Kommentar überhaupt mit einer Antwort zu würdigen. „Meine Schwester ist hier?", fragte ich, schnappte ihm das Kissen aus den Händen und legte es zurück an seinen Platz auf dem Bett.

„Ja, sie und Vernon sind hier. Sollen wir runtergehen und dem drohenden Unheil ins Auge blicken?"

Was würde James feste Freundin tun? Ich seufzte und schnappte mir seine Hand. „Na ja, ich kann ja wohl kaum den ganzen Tag mit dir im Bett verbringen.", antwortete ich ihm. Ich bemerkte sogleich die Doppeldeutigkeit meiner Worte und lief hochrot an. Super gemacht, Lily.

„Verdammt.", hörte ich ihn leise stöhnen, während er mich bedauernd ansah.

Ich widerstand dem Drang unter seinem Blick zusammenzuzucken. Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment an, aber mir kam es länger vor. Nichtsdestotrotz riss er sich dann zusammen und begleitete mich nach unten. Als wir in der Küche ankamen waren Petunia und Vernon bereits da.

„Lass uns ein wenig Spaß haben.", zischte mir P-p-p-James ins Ohr.

Ahh, ich kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Das letzte Mal als in seinen Augen dieser Übermut aufgeblitzt war, war die ganze große Halle mit grünem, unlösbarem Schleim bedeckt. Scheinbar sollte es irgendetwas Negatives über die Slytherins aussagen, die Gryffindor zuvor in einem Quidditchspiel geschlagen hatten. Merlin sei dank hatten wir sie im Finale besiegt. Ich wollte mir kaum vorstellen was die Rumtreiber sonst angestellt hätten.

Es war ja wohl klar, dass mich Potters Gesichtsausdruck nicht dazu veranlasste vor Freude umherzuspringen und zu singen. Ich seufzte müde und wunderte mich abwesend, ob das hier etwas mit Karma zu tun hatte. Ich folgte Potter-ähm-ähm- James Blick, der auf das Walross gerichtet war. Na ja, solange ich an Karma dachte...

„In Ordnung.", zischte ich in Potters, scheiße, James Ohr. „Wir dürfen ihn allerdings nicht körperlich verletzen.

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Wirklich, Lily?", flüsterte er mir zu, während er meine Hand mit seinem Daumen streichelte. „Wofür hältst du mich, einen Amateur? Ich bin viel kreativer.", sagte er, bevor er mir kokett zuzwinkerte. Dann küsste er mich flüchtig, da Leute in der Nähe waren, und er wusste, dass ich nichts dagegen tun konnte.

Blöder Idiot.

Es war komisch, dass ich mich willentlich dazu bereit erklärte etwas gemeinsam mit Potter zu machen. Es diente allerdings nur einem einzigen Zweck: meine Schwester zu ärgern. Sicherlich, war daran nichts falsch?

„Also, Vinod.", begann James laut.

„Vernon.", korrigierte ihn Vernon mit einem Grunzen. Er sah heute mal wieder unglaublich normal aus. Seine blonden Haare waren perfekt gescheitelt und sein Gesicht strahlte rot vor Missfallen.

„Ah, mein Fehler.", entschuldigte sich Pott-James in einem unbekümmerten Ton. Seine Gelassenheit erinnerte mich daran, wie er jemanden mit voller Absicht verhexte und dann mit Professor McGonagall flirtete, um dem Nachsitzen zu entkommen. „Das muss mir entfallen sein. Das ist wirklich komisch nicht war, Liebling, wo du doch immer in den höchsten Tönen über ihn sprichst. Du hast sogar einen Spitznamen für ihn, nicht wahr, Lily?"

Im Stillen verfluchte ich den Gott, der auf die Idee kam Siebzehnjährige Jungs zu erschaffen. Ich stieß Potter in den Unterleib und versuchte ihm nonverbal dazu zu bringen den Mund zu halten. Ich sah zu Petunia rüber und es schien als wäre sie drauf und dran ihre Zunge zu verschlucken. Ich weiß, Tuney, Potter hat auch mein Leben ruiniert. Jedoch nahm mein Unglück täglich seinen Lauf. Ah, zur Hölle. Warum konnte ich mich nicht daran erinnern ihn James zu nennen? Was würde James feste Freundin tun? Was würde James feste Freundin tun?

Ich lachte leise. „Ja, manchmal, nenne ich dich, ähm…", mir fiel nichts ein. Komm schon, Lily, denk! „Bohrer.", erfand ich aus unerfindlichen Gründen. „Weil du mit Bohrern arbeitest."

Po-po-James starrte mich ungläubig an. Dann traf es mich wie ein Schlag. Oh, Merlin. Das klang so falsch. Bitte sag mir, dass ich das nicht gerade wirklich gesagt hatte. Das war verstörend auf nicht nur eine Weise. Warum hatte ich ihn nicht gleich Rammler oder Sir-Nagelt-sehr-viel genannt?

P-James hustete und ich konnte das Lachen hören, dass er kaum zu unterdrücken vermochte. „Also, V- Man, wie lange trägst du schon diesen Schnurrbart?"

Vernon's Gesicht nahm die interessante Farbe von Kotze an und Petunia sah aus, als würde sie einen Doppelmord in Erwägung ziehen. Wenn es nicht Petunia gewesen wäre, hätte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt.

Vernon, dessen richtigen Namen ich wohl doch noch verwenden konnte, knurrte eine Antwort in einer sehr würdevollen und wichtigtuerischen Art und Weise. Merlin, es handelte sich doch nur um ein bisschen Gesichtsbehaarung. Man könnte meinen er hätte ein Wundermittel oberhalb seiner Oberlippe gefunden.

„Ich hab mal darüber nachgedacht mir einen wachsen zu lassen.", erwiderte James. Ich sah ihn an und rollte mit den Augen. Ich bezweifelte stark, dass er überhaupt genug Testosteron hatte um sich einen wachsen zu lassen. „ Aber Zauberer bevorzugen Bärte. Ich nehme an Schnurrbärte sind eher eine Muggel Sache."

„Muggel?", wiederholte Vernon beleidigt.

„Oh, stimmt, die Terminologie ist dir wohl unbekannt. Muggel bedeutet, dass du nicht magisch bist.", teilte ihm Potte-James mit.

„Nein, das bin ich verdammt noch mal nicht.", versicherte ihm Vernon trotzig.

„Ahh, das ist okay, Kumpel. Ich bin mir sicher Bohrer machen auch Spaß.", antwortete Potte-James. Seine Stimme hatte einen Klang von höflicher Gleichgültigkeit, aber anhand seiner glitzernden Augen hinter seinen Brillengläsern wusste ich, dass ihm das viel zu viel Spaß machte.

„Vernon ist sehr erfolgreich.", erklärte Petunia hochmütig. „Erst vor kurzem wurde er zum Assistenten des Abteilungsleiters ernannt. In ein paar Jahren hat er wahrscheinlich schon sein eigenes Eckbüro."

Merlin, für meine Schwester war alles ein Wettbewerb. Sie musste die schönsten Klamotten, die schönsten Haare und die angesagtesten Freunde haben. Zum Teufel, jetzt versuchte sie sogar den besseren festen Freund zu haben. Pott-James mag zwar so nervig sein wie, nun ja Petunia, aber immerhin war er besser als das Walross.

„Das ist wundervoll, Tuney.", bemerkte ich dumpf. Dann lächelte ich Po-James warm an und er schlang seine Arme um mich und küsste meine Schläfe. Ich unterdrückte den Drang eine Grimasse zu ziehen. Was würde James feste Freundin tun? Oooh! „Wusstet ihr, dass James einmal einen Jungen in einen Teewärmer verwandelt hat? Das war sehr beeindruckend. Ich denke er würde euch beiden auch eine Demonstration geben. Wie lautet der Zauberspruch noch gleich?", fragte ich und wandte mich Po-James zu. „Ah, ja richtig.", redete ich weiter ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten. „Bibidi-bopidi-boo."

Potter sah mich an, als wäre ich verrückt geworden. Ich lächelte ihn an, um ihm zu bedeuten mitzuspielen. Petunia wusste rein gar nichts über Magie, deshalb war es besser die Märchen aus unserer Kindheit als Vorlage zu benutzen. So würde sie mehr Angst bekommen, als wenn ich einen realen Zauberspruch genommen hätte.

„Lily.", Petunia's Stimme klang bedrohlich.

„Oh, tut mir Leid, Tuney, ich vergaß. Du magst ja keine Magie, nicht wahr?"

Okay, das war kleinlich und ich ließ mich damit auf ihr Niveau hinab. Es war nicht richtig. Es war kindisch. Aber verdammt, es fühlte sich gut an.

Petunia lächelte mich auf ihre unheimliche Art an. Es war eine Grimasse, die einem eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Ihre Blicke sahen aus als wolle sie mich mit vielen kleinen, spitzen, heißen Dolchen ermorden und sie zeigte dabei ihre gebleichten weißen Zähne. Sie packte meinen Arm und rammte ihre Nägel in meine Haut.

„Aua!", schrie ich. Merlin ich glaubte zu bluten.

„Entschuldigt uns für eine Sekunde.", sagte Petunia in einer scheinbar ruhigen Stimme, die mich an jeden einzelnen Horrorfilm erinnerte den ich je gesehen hatte.

Ich versuchte sie abzuschütteln, aber mit der lächerlichen Kraft, die sie in ihrem Oberkörper hatte bugsierte sie mich ins Badezimmer und schloss die Tür hinter uns.

„Was glaubst du was du da tust?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ähm, ich bin mir nicht sicher.", antwortete ich ehrlich, na ja vielleicht schwindelte ich auch ein wenig. „Musst du pinkeln, oder was? Denn wenn dem so ist, wäre ich gerne woanders."

„Du weißt worum es geht, also spiel hier nicht die Dumme, Lily.", sagte Petunia und wedelte mit ihren perfekt manikürten Fingern vor meinem Gesicht herum. „Du weißt, dass ich es hasse, wenn du über unnatürliche Dinge sprichst. Warum musst du es auch noch vor meinem festen Freund erwähnen? Du wirst ihn in die Flucht schlagen. Er wird etwas aus sich machen und er wird sich um mich kümmern, nicht so wie deine Freak Show. Warum kannst du dich nicht für mich freuen, warum musst du versuchen ihn davonzujagen? Kannst du denn nicht verstehen, dass ich lieber mit ihm zusammen bin, als mit Freaks wie euch in Verbindung gebracht zu werden?"

Ich verdrängte die Feuchtigkeit in meinen Augen. „Hörst du dir eigentlich selbst zu, Tuney? Wie kannst du so etwas zu mir sagen? Ich bin deine Schwester!"

Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Tja, nun, man kann sich seine Familie nicht aussuchen."

Ich schlug mit den Händen auf das Waschbecken. „Anscheinend.", erwiderte ich.

„Stell mich jetzt nicht als die Böse hin, Lily. Du warst schon immer neidisch auf mich. Darum hast du doch überhaupt deinen festen Freund mitgebracht. Du willst James nur benutzen, um Vernon schlecht dastehen zu lassen. Nun, das wird dir nicht gelingen."

„Ja klar, weil das Walross ein richtiger Gentleman ist! Wenigstens bedeute ich James genug, dass er meine Familie toleriert."

„Ich wusste du nennst ihn hinter meinem Rücken so!", rief Petunia anklagend.

„Nun, zumindest ist es besser als jemandem ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass er ein Freak sei.", erwiderte ich erbost.

„Tja, es ist nun mal die Wahrheit.", sagte sie überzeugt.

„Weißt du was, Petunia?", gab ich laut zurück. „ Wenn dich meine Existenz so sehr stört, warum heiratest du nicht gleich Vernon Dursley. Dann kannst du vergessen, dass du überhaupt je mit mir verwandt gewesen bist!"

Ich öffnete die Tür, verließ das Badezimmer und knallte die Tür hinter mir zu. Dann stürmte ich zurück in die Küche, riss den Gefrierschrank auf und schnappte mir das erste fettmachende Lebensmittel, das ich finden konnte. Danach packte ich Potter am Kragen seines Shirts und stürmte raus, wobei ich Vernon und Petunia starrend zurückließ.

„Merlin, ich kann sie nicht ausstehen!". Ich schäumte vor Wut, als ich auf der Veranda auf und ab lief. „sie macht mich so wütend. Warum ist sie so besessen von dem was andere über sie denken? Wenn ein Fashion Magazin schreiben würde Magie sei total in, käme sie mir nichts dir nichts zu mir zurückgekrochen. Nicht, das ich sie brauchen würde. Ich mag sie nicht. Sie will mich nicht, nun gut, ich will sie auch nicht. Ich brauche sie nicht. Sie war noch nie eine gute große Schwester. Ich musste immer die Verantwortungsbewusste sein. Sie wollte nie irgendetwas mit mir zu tun haben. Merlin, sie ist unmöglich!"

„Atme, Lily.", drängte mich Potter, ahh, Scheiße James.

„Und ich sag dir noch was. Ich werd mich nicht bei ihr entschuldigen. Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht."

„Das hast du sicher nicht.", versicherte er mir in einem beruhigenden Ton, packte meine Schultern und zwang mich, mich neben ihn auf die Bank zu setzen.

„Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich mit ihr verwandt sein soll. Ich habe ein viel ruhigeres Temperament und bin auch toleranter als sie."

Potter-James lachte leise.

„Was?", fragte ich ihn.

„Nichts.", versicherte er mir. Er lächelte mich an und schob meine Haare die mir ins Gesicht gefallen waren hinter mein Ohr. „Weißt du, Mädchen sind verdammt kompliziert, ganz besonders die Evans Frauen. Wenn Kerle miteinander konkurrieren, dann vergleichen sie ganz einfach die Länge ihrer Zauberstäbe."

Ich lachte lauthals und ungewollt begann ich mich abzuregen. Seine Hand, die in Kreisen über meine Schulter fuhr, half nicht gerade dabei, wütend zu bleiben.

„Ich meine es ernst.", redete Pot-James weiter. „Wann auch immer einer meiner Kumpel und ich einen Streit haben, hol ich einfach meine elf Zoll Mahagoni raus.", er zwinkerte mir zu und grinste mich schelmisch an, während er seinen Zauberstab zog und ein Paar rote Funken versprühte.

„Du bist bescheuert.", teilte ich ihm mit und musste widerwillig lachen.

„Willst du etwas hören, dass noch absurder ist?", flüsterte er mir zu und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder in die Tasche seiner Jeans.

„Was?", fragte ich.

„Das Walross hat noch nicht einmal einen Zauberstab.", gab er freudig zurück.

Ich begann wie verrückt zu kichern, ebenso wie er und wir konnten kaum noch an uns halten. Potter, ähm, James hielt sich die Seite und reichte mir eins von den Schokoeis am Stiel, die ich blind ausgesucht hatte. Dankbar nahm ich das Dessert an und öffnete die Verpackung. Ich schwelgte in der köstlichen Schokoladigkeit.

„Mmmhh.", machte ich. „Ich hab keinen mehr davon gegessen seit ich und Petunia Kinder waren."

„Habt ihr früher euren Sommer zusammen verbracht?", fragte er mich und nahm sich auch ein Schokoeis.

„Sie war meine beste Freundin.", erwiderte ich traurig. „Wir haben all unsere gemeinsamen Sommer damit verbracht Spiele zu spielen. Sie durfte immer die hübsche Prinzessin sein und ich musste den Frosch oder die böse Stiefschwester spielen. War klar, dass wir uns immer stritten. Aber es war nicht so wie es heute ist. Es war einfach ganz normal.", ich lachte humorlos bei dem Wort normal. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendwo auf der Welt Schwestern gibt, die sich nicht streiten."

„Ganz besonders, wenn es Evans Frauen sind.", fügte Potter, nein James hinzu.

Ich lachte. „Ja, ganz besonders dann.", stimmte ich ihm zu.

„Und jetzt streitet ihr euch über viel kompliziertere Dinge.", stellte er fest.

„Ja.", antworte ich. „Die Wände in unserem Haus sind dünn, nicht wahr?"

„Ja.", gab er verlegen zu. „Danke, dass du mich verteidigt hast.", bedankte sich Potter in einem neckenden Tonfall.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was würde James feste Freundin tun?"

„Aha!", rief er aus. „Ich wusste es würde funktionieren."

„Ja, ja, ja.", grummelte ich. „Das eine Mal ist dir tatsächlich was Kluges eingefallen."

„Das eine Mal?", fragte er gespielt empört. „ Ich weiß nicht, ob du jemals in China gewesen bist, aber vorhin hab ich paar gute Treffer bei dem Walross gelandet."

„Oh, Merlin.", brachte ich zwischen lachen heraus. „Ich wusste nicht was zuerst passieren würde: Platzt Petunia der Schädel oder reißt sich Vernon den Schnurrbart aus."

„Ich setze mein Geld auf den V-Man.", teilte mir Po-James mit und versuchte dabei angestrengt ernst zu wirken.

Ich lachte und lutschte weiter an meinem Schokoeis. Ah, das schmeckte wirklich großartig. Ich leckte über die Seite, damit mir die Schokolade nicht auf die Finger tropfte.

„Ahh.", stöhnte Potte-James und schloss die Augen. Er klang als hätte er Schmerzen.

„Was ist los?"

„Könntest du bitte damit aufhören, Lily. Sonst wird mein Problem immer größer."

„Oh.", war meine einfache Antwort. Dann verstand ich die Bedeutung seiner Worte. „Oh!", rief ich mit großen Augen. „Widerlich!", schrie ich und schlug seinen Arm.

„Du bist doch die, die da drüben fröhlich vor sich hin schlürft."

„Es ist ein Schokoeis.", beharrte ich.

„Für mich sieht es wie Mahagoni aus.", erwiderte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

Vor Ekel schlug ich mir mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Du hast gerade eine meiner Kindheitserinnerungen zerstört.", teilte ich ihm mit. Ich wollte dabei erzürnt klingen, aber traurigerweise klang ich eher amüsiert.

„Entschuldige, Liebling.", sagte er und lehnte sich rüber um mir einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. „ Du hast gerade jegliche Art von Eis am Stiel für mich ruiniert. Wahrscheinlich auch Bananen und Würstchen."

„Tja, das geschieht dir recht.", ließ ich ihn wissen.

Er lachte und zog mich näher an sich heran. Ich rollte mit den Augen. Verfluchter, Hormongesteuerter Idiot.

„Pizza!", vernahm ich das Rufen meiner Mutter.

Pott-James sprang mit einer Begeisterung auf, die in mir den Drang erweckte zu lachen. Er schnappte sich meine Hand, zog mich ebenfalls auf die Beine und wir gingen zusammen rein.

„Schnell.", zischte ich ihm ins Ohr, als wir in Richtung Küche gingen. „Kannst du Pizza irgendwie mit deinen kranken Gedanken vermiesen?"

Potter, der Junge der auch unter dem Namen James bekannt war, zerwuschelte meine Haare mit seinen Fingern. „Gib mir zehn Minuten.", lautete seine Antwort.

Nach dem Abendessen, konnte ich immer noch beruhigt Pizza essen. Salami, Würstchen und alle Gedanken daran standen ab sofort nicht mehr auf dem Speiseplan.

Das Abendessen verlief ziemlich angespannt. Es ist komisch, wie eine Familie, so eine offensichtliche Spannung mit Small Talk ignorieren kann. Meine Eltern redeten über das neue Einkaufszentrum, dass am anderen Ende der Stadt eröffnet werden sollte, Vernon und Pot-James hatten anscheinend einen „Wer kann mehr Pizza essen Wettbewerb" ausgetragen, den überraschenderweise James gewonnen hatte und Petunia versuchte ihr Bestes meine Anwesenheit gegenüber von ihr zu ignorieren. Als sie sich allerdings nicht über die Transfette beschwerte oder das Fett mit einer Serviette abwischte, um die Pizza anschließend in exakt fünf Zentimeter große Rechtecke zu zerteilen, wusste ich, dass sie innerlich vor Wut kochte. Und weil ich _niemals _lügen würde, machte mich diese Tatsache unglaublich fröhlich.

Mein Dad umarmte mich noch bevor ich zu Bett ging.

„Gute Nacht, Lils.", sagte er liebevoll und lehnte sich hinab um mir einen Kuss auf den Kopf zu drücken.

„Gute Nacht, Daddy.", gab ich mit einem Lächeln zurück.

Er zögerte ein wenig bevor er mich aus seiner Umarmung entließ.

„Lils, stimmt irgendetwas nicht zwischen dir und Petunia? Ihr schient verärgert beim Abendessen."

Ihm musste aber auch alles auffallen.

„Nur das Übliche.", erwiderte ich mit einem Achselzucken.

„Ahh, Schwestern.", sagte er und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Ich sehe meine nur ein paar Mal im Jahr und das reicht schon um mich auf die Palme zu bringen."

Ich lachte. „Wie geht es Tante Charlotte?"

Dad rollte mit den Augen. „Wir haben uns heute zumindest nicht darüber gestritten wer den besseren Freund hat.", teilte er mir mit einem Lachen mit.

Er begann nur noch mehr zu lachen. „Entschuldige, Lils. Das war mit Sicherheit nicht das was vorgefallen ist.", er machte eine Pause um meine Reaktion abzuwarten. „Könntest du trotzdem deinem alten Herrn einen Gefallen tun und wieder mit Puppen spielen so wie früher? Ich glaube meine Nerven als Vater vertragen nicht noch mehr."

Ich lächelte traurig. „Du weißt, dass du immer noch der wichtigste Mann in meinem Leben bist.", sagte ich ihm ernst.

Er lächelte zurück und küsste meine Stirn. „Das ist gut zu wissen, mein kleines Mädchen. Träum was Schönes, Lils.", sagte er.

„Gute Nacht, Daddy.", antwortete ich und ging auf mein Zimmer.

Ich lag eine Weile lang in meinem Bett bis es Zeit für das mitternächtliche Treffen draußen mit Po-t-t-James wurde.

„Okay.", fragte ich langsam. „Lass mich das noch einmal klar stellen. Du, James Potter, sammelst Löffel?"

Sein Gesicht, das durch das Mondlicht etwas verzerrt wirkte wurde hochrot. „Ja und, du sammelst Einhorn-Figuren!", verteidigte er sich.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte ich ihn misstrauisch.

„Dein ganzes Zimmer ist voll davon.", erklärte er das Offensichtliche. „Und ich sammele keine Löffel, Ich kaufe sie für meine Mum. Sie hat eine Vitrine, in der sie Löffel von all den Plätzen, die sie jemals besucht hat aufbewahrt."

„Deine Mum?", fragte ich. „Was-?"

„Du hast mir nie gesagt, was deine Eltern beruflich machen, Lily.", unterbrach er mich hastig. „Ich hab fast ganze drei Tage hier verbracht und weiß noch immer nicht besonders viel über sie."

„Nun.", sagte ich. „ Mein Dad ist Ingenieur. Im Grunde genommen entwirft und entwickelt er neue Sachen."

„Das hört sich interessant an.", sagte Potter.

„Ja.", stimmte ich ihm zu. „Die meiste Zeit tüftelt er in seinem Büro herum und ruft meine Mutter heimlich an. Die beiden sind immer noch hoffnungslos verliebt.", sagte ich und rollte dabei mit den Augen.

„Und freut sich deine Mutter über die Anrufe?"

„Ich glaube im Sommer freut sie sich sehr darüber. Sie unterrichtet die zweite Klasse an der Grundschule in der Nähe, deshalb wird es für sie wahrscheinlich ein bisschen langweilig, wenn Ferien sind und keine kleinen Kinder herumtoben."

„Ahh, ich wünschte ich hätte damals mit mehr Kindern in meinem Alter herumtoben können."

„Du hast jetzt immer noch den gleichen Reifegrad.", erinnerte ich ihn.

Er streckte mir die Zunge raus und zerwuschelte dann seine Haare. „Nein, ich hab nur ziemlich viel verpasst. Ich hab nie wirklich mit Kindern in meinem Alter gesprochen bis ich nach Hogwarts kam. Ich hab keine Geschwister."

„Ich kann dir versichern, so toll ist das nicht."

Er lachte. „Fast als wäre man nur knapp einem Fluch entronnen."

„Ganz besonders, wenn ich an Petunia denke.", murmelte ich.

„Du beschwerst dich über sie, aber ich weiß dass du sie liebst.", sagte er.

„Ja, ja.", erwiderte ich mit wenig Begeisterung. „Jetzt zu dir, du hast mir noch nicht wirklich etwas über deine Familie erzählt. Vermissen dich deine Eltern denn nicht? Ich kann mir noch nicht einmal ausmalen, was meine Eltern tun würden, wenn ich einfach so für drei Tage verschwinden würde. Ich glaube mein Vater hätte bereits das Sondereinsatzkommando benachrichtigt. Interessiert es sie nicht, dass du hier bist? Was ist mit deinen Freunden?"

Potte-James hörte auf vor und zurück zu schwingen und drehte sich zu mir. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und lenkte sich selbst ab indem er sein Haar zerwuschelte. „Meine Eltern sind Auroren, Lily. Meine Mum und mein Dad haben sich in Hogwarts kennengelernt, und seitdem sind sie auch zusammen. Seit ich noch klein war mussten sie für Monate am Stück auf geheime Missionen gehen. Die Zeiten werden dunkler und vor ein paar Tagen bekamen sie den Auftrag für eine weitere Mission.", er machte eine Pause und blickte auf den Boden unter der Schaukel auf der er saß. Er räusperte sich bevor er weitersprach. „ Ich mag es nicht wenn sie auf Missionen gehen. Es ist eigentlich kaum zu ertragen. Ich mache mir immer Sorgen ob sie wieder heil nach Hause kommen, oder ob sie überhaupt wieder kommen. Es ist schrecklich. Ich hasse es."

„Warum verbringst du nicht ein wenig Zeit bei deinen Großeltern?"

Er lächelte leicht gequält. „Meine Eltern sind schon etwas älter. Ihre Eltern starben als ich noch ein Baby war."

„Und bei deinen Freunden?", schlug ich vor.

„Sirius ist grad ziemlich beschäftigt mit seinen eigenen Familienproblemen.", drückte er sich gewählt aus und rutschte dabei unangenehm berührt hin und her. „Peter ist in Frankreich und Remus kann im Sommer nicht wirklich Gäste empfangen. Ich musste mich ablenken und ein wenig Spaß haben. Also entschied ich die einzige Person zu besuchen, die ich sonst noch sehen wollte."

„Du bist mich besuchen gekommen.", wurde mir klar.

„Ja, deshalb bin ich hier, Lily.", bestätigte er. „Ich wollte dich sehen."

Seine haselnussbraunen Augen starrten mit einer brennenden Intensität in meine Augen. Es gab so viele unausgesprochene Fragen auf die ich eine Antwort haben wollte, aber ich wusste er würde mir heute Abend keine Antworten darauf geben.

„Natürlich.", sprach er weiter und sprang von der Schaukel auf, „hatte dieser Ausflug den kleinen Bonus, dass ich von Blödmann zu festem Freund befördert wurde.

Ich sprang ebenfalls von meiner Schaukel auf und lachte leise, als ich ihm in Richtung Haus folgte. „Du bist und bleibst ein ewiger Optimist, James."

Er blieb plötzlich stehen und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein unglaublich breites Grinsen aus.

„Du hast daran gedacht mich James zu nennen!", gratulierte er mir, umarmte mich fest und hob mich hoch.

Ich lächelte zurück. „Sieht ganz so aus."

* * *

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews.


	5. Eifersucht im Supermarkt

**Zuvor bei „Mein fester Freund":**

„Du hast daran gedacht mich James zu nennen!", gratulierte er mir, umarmte mich fest und hob mich hoch.

Ich lächelte zurück. „Sieht ganz so aus."

**Kapitel 5**

**Eifersucht im Supermarkt**

„_Das Gute an alten Freunden ist, das man sich in ihrer Gegenwart auch mal wie ein Idiot benehmen kann." Ralph Waldo Emerson_

„Lily, steh auf."

Ich rollte mich auf die andere Seite und wich den Fingern aus, die unbarmherzig meine Schulter malträtierten.

„Lily.", beharrte die Stimme. „Ich bin weder in der Stimmung für diesen Blödsinn, noch habe ich die Zeit dafür."

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen und blickte die Person an, die mich unaufhörlich piekste und an meinen Haaren zog. Petunia. Wundervoll.

„Geh weg.", grummelte ich stöhnend.

„Das versuche ich ja.", prustete sie verärgert.

„Dann beeil dich ein bisschen damit.", erwiderte ich und trat nach ihr.

„Meine Güte Lily, du bist manchmal wirklich unausstehlich."

Ich seufzte. Ist es komisch, dass ich ihr voll und ganz zustimmte? Oberflächlich gesehen war ich das perfekte Kind. Ich machte nie etwas falsch. Ich musste noch nie nachsitzen und ich hatte auch noch nie die Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht. Ich habe nur zwei Piercings, eins an jedem Ohr und ich habe auch keine Tattoos. Und trotzdem hatte ich immer das bohrende Gefühl ich wäre kein guter Mensch. Vielleicht lag es an der Hexensache. Ich hab mich nie wieder wie vorher gefühlt, seit ich herausgefunden hatte, dass ich anders war. Ich wurde aufgezogen in dem Glauben ich sei normal und in den meisten Religionen galt ich als etwas Unnormales. Auch wenn meine Eltern mich liebten und meine wahre Identität voll und ganz akzeptierten, wunderte ich mich doch manchmal, wie das Leben wohl gewesen wäre, wenn ich einfach ganz normal gewesen wäre. Meine Beziehung zu Petunia sähe anders aus. Da war ich mir sicher.

Ich stöhnte. Merlin, ich sollte so früh am Morgen nicht denken. Ich begann ja schon Petunias Argumente nachvollziehen zu können.

„Du aber auch!", war meine lahme und auch viel zu späte Erwiderung.

„Ugh.", grummelte sie. „Ich verbringe den Tag mit Vernon. Mutter will, dass du Lebensmittel einkaufen gehst, weil sie und Dad heute Abend erst sehr spät nach Hause kommen. Ihr werdet alleine zu Abend essen. Dein fester Freund liest meine Zeitung unten in der Küche.", fügte Petunia noch hinzu und rümpfte dabei ihre Nase.

„Du hasst es, Zeitung zu lesen. Du hast es zu lesen!", erinnerte ich sie und zwang meinen Körper in eine halbwegs aufrechte Sitzposition.

Petunia schnalzte wütend mit der Zunge. „Tja, nun, ich hätte immerhin gerne die Möglichkeit!", verteidigte sie sich zimperlich und zupfte an ihren blonden Haaren herum.

„Warte mal.", fiel es mir plötzlich ein. „Wenn James unten ist, warum hast du ihm das nicht alles erzählt!"

Petunia verzog das Gesicht. „Als würde ich freiwillig mit einem Freak reden!"

„Du bezeichnest mich doch auch andauernd als Freak und du redest trotzdem mit mir.", wollte ich ihr ganz vernünftig klar machen.

Ich lächelte, als ich beobachtete wie ihre blauen Augen sich weiteten und ihr Mund sich missbilligend verzog. Ich wusste ich hatte es geschafft meine ältere Schwester zu überlisten und das sogar in meiner morgendlichen Benommenheit.

„Tja, nun, du bist meine Schwester, verflucht noch mal!", prustete sie dramatisch. „Ich geh jetzt zu Vernon.", verkündete sie und rauschte aus meinem Zimmer, wobei sie die Tür hinter sich zuknallte.

Ich schnappte mir mein Kissen und inhalierte den wundervollen Geruch des Weichspülers, der noch daran haftete. Ich musste lachen, als ich hörte wie ihre Schuhe klackerten, als die die Treppe wütend hinunter spurtete.

Der dritte Tag dieser ganzen Scharade schien ein interessanter Tag zu werden.

Da ich nun nicht mehr schlafen und auch das Knurren meines Magens nicht länger ignorieren konnte, zog ich meinen Morgenmantel über mein Tank top und meine Shorts und schlenderte hinunter. Als ich die Küche betrat, sah ich wie James dasaß, Kaffe trank, und die Zeitung studierte.

„Guten Morgen.", begrüßte er mich über seine Kaffeetasse hinweg. „Es ist noch Kaffee in der Kanne."

Ich nickte und schenkte mir ein.

„Gut geschlafen?", fragte er mich höflich, während ich etwas Sahne und zwei Stück Zucker in meinen Kaffee rührte.

„Ja, ganz gut, und du?", gab ich die Frage anstandshalber zurück.

„Gut.", erwiderte mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Er klang sehr geheimnisvoll.

Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl neben ihn und zog meine Beine an meinen Oberkörper.

„Ich will es gar nicht wissen.", teilte ich ihm mit einem Seufzen mit.

Er lachte leise in seine Tasse hinein. „In Ordnung, dann werde ich es dir auch nicht verraten."

Ich sah zu James rüber. Er trug bereits seine dunklen kurzen Cargo-Hosen und ein weinrotes T-Shirt. Mein Blick schweifte über die Stelle, an der der Ärmel seinen gebräunten Bizeps frei gab. Ich folgte den Sehnen seines Armes bis hinunter zu seiner Hand, die mit einem Kugelschreiber über der Zeitung schwebte. Ich lehnte mich zu ihm rüber um einen Blick auf die Zeitung zu werfen. Merlin, er füllte das Kreuzworträtsel aus!

„Fünf Buchstaben, bester fester Freund auf der ganzen Welt?"

„Hmm.", machte ich und tat so als würde ich überlegen. „Idiot?", antworte ich ihm gutgelaunt.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und er begann so zu tun als fülle er die Kästchen aus, während er „James.", buchstabierte.

Danach füllte er das Rätsel wieder ernsthaft aus. Ich lachte leise. Das war einfach zu normal für James Potter.

„Was?", fragte er mich und hielt einen Moment inne um mich schief anzugrinsen.

„Du benutzt einen Kugelschreiber.", erwiderte ich und lachte.

„Mmm.", gab er zurück, sah hinunter auf den kleinen Plastikgegenstand und wirbelte in zwischen seinen Fingern mit seiner Quidditch Koordination. „Das war das einzige über das sich Vernon gestern mit mir zu unterhalten wollen schien."

Ich prustete ein wenig. „Welch geistreiche Konversation."

„Wahrlich.", stimmte er mir sarkastisch zu. „Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass sie den Alltag erleichtern. Ich würde sehr viel lieber Aufsätze mit einem Kugelschreiber auf einem Blatt Papier schreiben, als mit einer Feder auf Pergament."

„Aber dann wäre es nicht so, na ja, magisch.", erklärte ich, wobei ich Schwierigkeiten hatte die richtigen Worte zu finden um meine Gedanken auszudrücken. Aus irgendeinem Grund wäre die Magische Welt nicht halb so mystisch und voller Wunder, wenn man ganz normale Schreibgerätschaften benutzen würde. Ich konnte mir Hogwarts nicht mit Faxgeräten oder Glühbirnen vorstellen. Für mich wirkte es weniger primitiv ohne die ganze Technologie.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann sein. Aber es wäre praktischer. Ich fand schon immer, dass Muggel die faszinierendsten Dinge in die Welt setzen.", sagte er und zwinkerte mir zu.

Ich rollte mit den Augen und schnappte mir eine Scheibe Toast von seinem Teller.

„Hey.", protestierte er und versuchte sie mir wieder wegzuschnappen.

Schnell, stopfte ich sie mir mit einem großen Grinsen in den Mund. Ich schluckte es runter und grinste ihn dann noch breiter an.

„Zu spät!", neckte ich ihn halb singend.

„Das war meine letzte Scheibe!", beschwerte er sich.

„Und sie war wirklich gut.", teilte ich ihm lächelnd mit, während ich meine Finger ableckte nur um ihn zu ärgern. Ich musste noch breiter grinsen, als seine Augen vor Wut blitzten.

„Wie gut, dass niemand außer uns da ist. So muss ich nicht so tun, als würde ich dich mögen.", neckte er mich.

Ich legte einen Ausdruck gespielten Horrors auf mein Gesicht. „Blödmann.", war meine Antwort und ich streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Göre.", erwiderte James amüsiert auf meine gespielte Empörtheit.

„Ich bin verdammt liebenswert!", protestierte ich.

„Sicher.", stimmte er mir sarkastisch zu, aber sein Lächeln verriet ihn.

„Du bist auch kein Traumpartner.", schoss ich zurück.

„Aber Liebling, ich bin doch dein fester Freund.", erinnerte er mich mit schmalziger Stimme, legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter und strich mit seiner Hand über das seidige Material meines Morgenmantels.

„Nur weil der Riesenkrake keine Zeit hatte.", teilte ich ihm mit und sprang von meinem Stuhl auf um seinem Arm zu entkommen.

„Wo gehst du denn hin?"

„Wir müssen noch Lebensmittel einkaufen gehen. Wir sollten uns bald auf den Weg machen, damit wir heute Abend auch was Anständiges zu Essen haben."

„Alles klar.", stimmte er mir zu.

Ich fummelte an dem Gürtel meines Morgenmantels herum. „Ich geh duschen. Vermiss mich nicht all zu sehr.", sagte ich mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Ich unterdrückte ein Lachen, als ich fühlte wie seine Augen mir beim Verlassen der Küche folgten.

Ich duschte schnell und zog ein Paar kurze Denim-Hosen und ein lachsfarbenes, weites Oberteil mit Flügelärmeln und relativ tiefem Ausschnitt an. Ich trocknete meine Haare mit einem Zauber und band sie dann zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Während ich darauf wartete, dass James was immer er auch im Gästezimmer tat, beendete- ich nahm an er versuchte sein lächerlich zerwuscheltes Haar noch mehr durcheinander zu bringen- aß ich ein Sandwich zu Mittag. Ich hatte persönliche Erfahrung damit gemacht, dass man nie mit leeren Magen einkaufen sollte, denn das endet meist damit, dass man den ganzen Laden leer kauft.

Ich hatte gerade den letzten Bissen meines Thunfisch-Sandwiches hinuntergeschluckt, als James die Küche betrat. Ja, ich hatte Recht gehabt. Seine Haare sahen noch mehr gewollt zerwuschelt aus. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, um mir einen Kommentar zu verkneifen mit dem ich sein männliches Ego auf den Arm nehmen würde, ging rüber zum Küchentisch und suchte nach der Einkaufsliste. Ich kannte meine Mum. Sie hatte mir bestimmt eine detaillierte Liste und Anweisungen für den restlichen Tagesablauf dagelassen. Auch wenn ich in der Zaubererwelt bereits volljährig war und in fast auch in ihrer Welt, traute sie mir nicht zu, dass ich mir meine Schuhe selbst zubinden konnte. Gut, dass ich heute Flip Flops trug.

Ich suchte den Tisch ab, fand aber nichts. Das war komisch. Sie ging nie weg ohne mir einen Zettel dazulassen, der mich daran erinnerte Tampons zu kaufen, auch wenn es mir peinlich war, wenn ein männlicher Verkäufer an der Kasse saß.

„Suchst du das hier?", fragte mich James und zog ein Stück Papier zusammen mit etwas Muggelgeld aus seiner Tasche.

„Warum hast du das?", fragte ich ihn misstrauisch.

„Deine Mum hat es mir gegeben. Sie sagte ich würde es nicht für Süßigkeiten ausgeben so wie du.

„Sie kennt dich offensichtlich nicht sehr gut.", grummelte ich leise.

„Du bist nur eifersüchtig, weil deine Mum mich mehr liebt als dich.", neckte er mich.

„Ja, klar.", prustete ich und versuchte ihm den Zettel aus der Hand zu reißen.

„Nicht so schnell.", warnte er mich und hob seinen Arm mit dem Zettel hoch in die Luft.

Verflucht, warum musste er auch so groß sein! Und Verflucht, warum war ich so klein! Ich sah ihm in die Augen und er grinste auf mich hinab. Dieser Blödmann auf seinem hohen Ross. „Potter.", warnte ich ihn.

„Evans.", neckte er mich daraufhin.

„Ich werde dir einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen.", versprach ich ihm.

Er starrte auf mich hinab als würde es sich um ein zeitraubendes Gespräch handeln. „Dann müsste ich dich entwaffnen."

„Ich bin schneller."

„Ich hab dich bei der Z.A.G-Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geschlagen."

„Nein, das hast du nicht!", protestierte ich total empört. „Das war Betrug! Mein Prüfer hätte mir ein Ohnegleichen geben müssen, aber er war ein Idiot."

James lachte lauthals. „Ich war trotzdem besser als du.", beharrte er und streckte seine Hand noch höher.

Ich besaß zu viel Würde um zu versuchen hoch zu springen, um an den Zettel zu gelangen, also tat ich das was dem am nahesten kam. Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und sprach den Accio Zauber. Die Einkaufsliste und das Geld flogen in meine ausgestreckte Hand und ich grinste triumphierend angesichts James' geschockten Gesichtsausdrucks.

„Na, wer hat jetzt wen besiegt?", warf ich ihm an den Kopf.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Lily, du beeindruckst mich immer wieder.", sagte James und bückte sich hinunter um mir einen Kuss auf den Kopf zu geben. Ich schlug seinen Kopf leicht weg.

„Komm schon. Lass uns gehen, Loverboy."

„Oh, auf gar keinen Fall."

„Komm schon, James! Es ist nur ein Auto.", versuchte ich ihm klar zu machen.

„Das ist kein Auto. Das ist eine Todesfalle.", erwiderte James und beäugte das Gefährt vor uns mit grün angelaufenem Gesicht.

Ich nahm das Auto in Augenschein. Es war ein älteres Modell, aber noch in sehr gutem Zustand. Es verfügte über einen Motor und vier Räder. Im Grunde genommen, brauchte ich auch nicht mehr. Ich fuhr damit sowieso nur während des Sommers, und dann auch nur wenn Petunia nicht damit unterwegs war. Außerdem war es rot und hatte Ledersitze.

„Es ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Du reagierst über.", sagte ich zu James.

„Trotzdem.", protestierte er mit Unbehagen und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar, was dazu führte, dass sein T-Shirt nach oben rutschte und wenige Zentimeter Haut zu sehen waren. „Ich würde mich wohler fühlen, wenn wir apparieren würden."

„Und das wäre zwar auch schneller, aber wir hätten keinen Platz um die Lebensmittel zu verstauen.", erklärte ich ihm logisch.

„Vielleicht kann deine Mum einfach morgen einkaufen gehen. Wir essen einfach das was noch im Kühlschrank ist."

„James.", sagte ich lachend. „Das einzige was noch im Kühlschrank ist, ist ein Glas Gewürzgurken und etwas Senf."

Er wurde unruhig und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Na, dann bestellen wir heute Abend einfach noch mal etwas."

„Hast du Angst mit dem Auto zu fahren, Potter?", ärgerte ich ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Die Tatsache, dass James Potter, außergewöhnlich talentierter Quidditchspieler, vor etwas so banalem und normalem wie einem Auto Angst hatte, amüsierte mich sehr.

„Nein.", lautete seine schwache Antwort, die außerdem etwas zu schnell kam.

Mein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Gut.", sagte ich, schnappte mir seinen Arm und zwang ihn auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz zu nehmen. „Dann dürfte es ja auch kein Problem sein, dass ich jetzt fahre."

Ich schwöre, als ich die Tür schloss zuckte er ein wenig auf dem Sitz zusammen. Merlin, war das ein Spaß. Mit einen zufrieden Lächeln schlenderte ich zur Fahrerseite, gurtete mich an und steckte den Schlüssel in die Zündung.

James warf einen Blick zu mir rüber. Er klammerte sich so fest an seinen Gurt, dass seine Finger schon ganz weiß waren. „Ist das wirklich sicher?", fragte er mich.

„Natürlich.", antwortete ich kess.

„Und du weißt wie man richtig fährt?"

„Es ist wie auf einem Besen zu fliegen.", erklärte ich ihm und benutzte dabei eine bekannte Zaubererredensart.

James nickte unsicher, legte dann die Hände in den Schoß und bereitete sich auf die Fahrt vor.

Ich gab ein verrücktes Lachen von mir, während ich den Motor aufheulen ließ und mit halsbrecherischem Tempo aus der Einfahrt ausparkte, dann schnell die Gänge wechselte und die Straße hinunter raste.

„Lily!"

Ab der Hälfte der Strecke hörte James entweder auf sich wie ein Baby zu benehmen oder er hatte sich endlich in die Hosen gemacht und konnte die Fahrt nun genießen. Seine Faszination empfand ich eher als nervig. Er kurbelte die Fenster unablässig hoch und runter, egal wie oft ich ihm erklärte, dass das wirklich ihre einzige Funktion war. Er beharrte darauf, dass ich ihm demonstrieren solle wofür die Scheibenwischer gut seien. Das wollte er dann ganze acht weitere Mal sehen. Er verriegelte und entriegelte die Türen mindestens fünfzig Mal in nur zwei Minuten. Merlin, ich war nahe dran ihn umzubringen. Als ich jedoch das Radio anstellte um ihn auszublenden und mich davon abzuhalten seine Seite des Autos gegen einen Baum zu fahren, konnte ich nicht anders, ich musste lachen. James begann die Muggel Popsongs mitzusingen. Ich weinte fast vor Lachen als ich mit dem Wagen auf dem Parkplatz zum stehen kam.

„Du solltest niemals in der Öffentlichkeit singen.", teilte ich ihm mit, während ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen und die Röte aus meinem Gesicht zu vertreiben.

„Was?", fragte James empört. „Ich fand ich war ziemlich gut."

„Ja.", gab ich zurück und rollte mit den Augen. „So gut, dass ich ein neues Trommelfell brauche, weil meins vor ein paar Kilometern geplatzt ist."

James lacht laut. „Ah."; seufzte er während er sich abschnallte und die Tür öffnete. „Ich muss mir auch ein Auto besorgen. Man braucht zwar länger, aber es macht verdammt viel Spaß! Vielleicht kann ich ja auf dem nach Hause Weg fahren?"

Ich verspannte mich ein wenig bei dem Worten „nach Hause". Es war komisch, dass James sich so verbunden fühlte mit unserem Haus. Ich sagte nichts dazu und setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Ich würde den Tag gerne mit einem Abendessen beenden und nicht mit einer Fahrt ins Krankenhaus."

„Aber, Lily. Ich würde keinen Unfall bauen.", beharrte er.

„Vielleicht ein ander Mal.", sagte ich.

„Na schön.", schmollte er kindisch. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und seufzte wie ein Kind, dem gerade gesagt wurde es könne das Spielzeug, das es wolle nicht haben.

„Na, komm, James. Lass uns was zu Essen einkaufen.", sagte ich in der Hoffnung in aufmuntern zu können.

Es funktionierte. Er sprang aus dem Wagen, eilte schnell an meine Seite, zog mich nach oben und schleifte mich an der linken Hand in den Supermarkt. Er war nicht mein vorgespielter fester Freund. Er war mein persönliches Kleinkind. Vielleicht sollten wir so einen Einkaufswagen für Kinder mit einem Spielzeug-Lastwagen vorne dran nehmen. Dann könnte er zumindest auch mal fahren.

Mich immer noch im Schlepptau betrat James den Supermarkt. Wir nahmen uns einen Einkaufwagen, leider nur einen normalen und betraten die Obst- und Gemüseabteilung. Ich durchsuchte meine Taschen und holte schließlich die Liste meiner Mutter heraus. „Okay, also wir brauchen Erdbeeren, Äpfel, Tomaten, Salat, Karotten, Salatgurken und Pilze."

James nickte und half mir dann um die baumumarmenden, tierliebenden, Bioprodukte kaufenden Muggle herum zumanövrieren. Er grinste als er noch ein zusätzliches Produkt in den Wagen legte. Ich sah hinunter und erblickte ein Bund Bananen. Ich rollte mit den Augen.

„Wirklich?", fragte ich.

Er lachte. „Vielleicht können wir auch noch von dem Schokoeis am Stiel kaufen?", erwiderte er und zwinkerte mir zu.

Auch wenn ich es eigentlich nicht wollte, musste ich lachen.

Die Zeit verging, und James und ich hatten erst die Hälfte der Liste abgearbeitet, doch unser Wagen war schon fast voll, da James alle Produkte, von denen er glaubte, dass wir sie brauchten in den Wagen warf, wenn ich nicht hinsah. Sicher wäre meine Mum begeistert von all den Süßigkeiten, die anscheinend überlebensnotwendig für den Haushalt der Evans waren. Vielleicht würde Petunia sie als Beilage zu ihren fettfreien Joghurts und Karotten essen, die sie täglich als Mittagessen zu sich nahm. Und vielleicht regiere ich eines Tages auf meinem eigenen Planeten. Ein Hoch auf die Königin von Lilyland.

Ich sah auf meine Uhr. Merlin, es war fast vier Uhr! „James, wir sind schon seit drei Stunden hier!", rief ich aus. Ich hasste es zu lange Essen einzukaufen, ich machte mir immer Gedanken darüber, ob dass Essen nicht schlecht wurde, oder, dass ich zu viel einkaufte und wir niemals alles aufessen könnten, bevor es schlecht wurde. Lebensmittel einkaufen war wirklich viel zu stressig. Mir war zu warm und James schiefes Grinsen half auch nicht viel weiter, weshalb ich rot wurde. Ich hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis in den riesigen Kühlschrank mit den abgepackten Schrimps, der vor mir stand zu springen.

James schnappte sich mein Handgelenk und sah auf meine Armbanduhr. „Lily, wir sind jetzt erst seit ungefähr einer Stunde hier.", korrigierte er mich.

„Aber das würde bedeuten wir sind erst um drei Uhr hier angekommen.", argumentierte ich.

„Ja."

„Aber wir sind doch kurz nachdem ich aufgestanden bin losgefahren."

James lachte und zerwuschelte meine Haare. „Lily, Liebling, du schläfst ziemlich lange.", sagte James und betonte dabei ganz besonders das Wort „lange".

„Das stimmt nicht!", erwiderte ich beleidigt.

Er lachte. „Doch es stimmt. Ich könnte bei Merlin schwören du versuchst Winterschlaf zu halten, allerdings in der falschen Jahreszeit. Du bist eine ganz neue und seltene Spezies, Lily."

„Danke, so etwas hört wirklich jedes Mädchen gerne.", gab ich sarkastisch zurück. „Ich wurde gerade mit einem Bären verglichen."

„Einem süßen Bären.", verbesserte mich James.

Ich rollte mit den Augen, gab ihm einen Stoß gegen die Brust und sah wieder auf unsere Einkaufsliste. „Mit Schmeicheleien kommst du bei mir nicht weiter."

„Weil ich ja auch sonst so oft in deiner Gunst stehe, nicht wahr, Evans?", konterte er sarkastisch und lachte dabei leicht.

Ich dachte an unser viertes Jahr zurück, als ich ihn in den Großen See geschubst hatte. „Stimmt.", gab ich zu. Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf die Aufgabe, die es zu lösen galt. „Wir sollten uns trennen, dann sind wir schneller."

„Okay.", sagte James in einem ruhigen Ton um Frieden mit mir zu schließen. „Ich nehm den Einkaufswagen und hol das Fleisch. Du besorgst das Schokoeis und dann treffen wir uns wieder, in Ordnung?"

Ich nickte überrascht. Das hörte ziemlich intelligent an, sogar für Potter. Komisch.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf um diese lächerlichen Gedanken zu vertreiben und machte mich auf den Weg in die Tiefkühlabteilung.

Schokoeis, Schokoeis, wiederholte ich andauernd in Gedanken, während ich durch die Reihen ging und nach meiner Lieblingsspeise unter den gefroren Desserts suchte. Ich war so vertieft in meine Suche, dass ich die Person, die neben mir Stand über den Haufen rannte und eine Packung Eiscreme-Sandwiches auf den Boden fiel. Ich bückte mich um sie aufzuheben.

„Oh, Scheiße.", sagte ich, als ich bemerkte wie eine warme Hand die meine bedeckte. Ich sah hoch und blickte in die blauesten Augen, die ich je gesehen hatte. Ich schäme mich ein wenig zugeben zu müssen, dass ich ihn einen Moment lang anstarrte wie ein liebeskranker Teenager bevor mir wieder bewusst wurde, dass mehr Blut als Östrogen in meinem Körper vorhanden war. Eiligst und mit peinlich hochrotem Gesicht, gab ich ihm die Packung, die nun eingedellt war wieder, und stand auf.

„Es tut mir unendlich Leid.", entschuldigte ich mich peinlich berührt.

„Schon gut.", versicherte mir der Junge, während er ebenfalls aufstand. Aufrecht stehend war er sogar noch attraktiver. Er sah so aus als wäre er ungefähr in meinem Alter, hatte kurze schokobraune Haare und gerade weiße Zähne, die er mir mit einem umwerfenden, wenn auch einstudiert wirkenden Lächeln, präsentierte. Es reichte trotzdem aus, um mich Kichern zu lassen wie ein dreizehnjähriges Mädchen.

„Nein, ich bin so ein Tollpatsch. Das liegt nur an diesem blöden Schokoeis. Ich hol dir eine neue Packung.", bot ich ihm an und drehte mich um, um genau das zu tun.

Er griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich sanft zurück. „Das ist wirklich nicht nötig.", versicherte er mir.

„In Ordnung.", erwiderte ich unsicher und lächelte nervös.

„Hey, das klingt jetzt vielleicht wirklich verrückt, aber bist du vielleicht Lily Evans?", fragte er mich und hielt immer noch meine Hand in der seinen.

Ich nickte und strich eine Strähne meines bescheuerten, verräterischen Haares hinter mein Ohr und befreite damit meine Hand.

„Du kamst mir gleich bekannt vor!", rief er aus. „Ich bin's. Tyler! Tyler Sheperd!"

Ich starrte ihn vollkommen baff an. Tyler Shepard? Mein erster fester Freund? Ich konnte es nicht glauben! Er war so groß! „Tyler!", schrie ich und umarmte ihn.

Er erwiderte meine unerwartete Umarmung mit großer Begeisterung, bis wir uns schließlich voneinander lösten. Seine Hände jedoch ruhten weiterhin auf meinen Unterarmen.

„Mein Gott, Lily, du siehst so anders aus, als ich dich in Erinnerung habe.", sagte er, während er mich musterte. Sein bewundernder Blick verriet mir, dass es keine schlechte Veränderung war.

„Du aber auch!", stimmte ich ihm zu und ließ meinen Blick ohne jegliche Scham über seine Oberarmmuskeln wandern. „Du bist jetzt größer als ich."

Tyler lachte erfreut. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er mich neugierig. „Ich hab dich schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Wie ist das Internat, das du besuchst? Es liegt in Schottland, nicht war?"

Ich nickte. „Es ist großartig. Ich habe allerdings unsere alte Schule und die Leute von damals sehr vermisst. Was machen die anderen den so? Ich hab schon so lange niemanden mehr gesehen."

„Nun.", begann Tyler.

Er beschrieb einige der Erfolge, Misserfolge und Skandale all der Leute, mit denen ich früher zur Schule gegangen war. Ich war überrascht, wie sehr mich das tatsächlich interessierte. Ein seltsamer Hauch von Nostalgie überkam mich und ich hing an seinen Worten. Diese Leute, mit denen ich nun nichts mehr zu tun hatte, weil sie mich an Petunia und an alles Normale in dieser Welt erinnerten, nahmen damals einen großen Platz in meinem Leben ein. Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich sie vermisste. Ich vermisste das einfache Leben von damals, als mich nur Chelie Browns missglückte Dauerwelle und Ian Hayes neueste Rugby- Ergebnisse interessierten.

Ich hatte allerdings auch die Möglichkeit jeden Zentimeter von Tylers Gesicht in Augenschein zu nehmen, während ich ihm zuhörte. Seine Haut war sonnengebräunt und bildete einen netten Kontrast zu dem Rosa seiner Lippen, die als wir noch jünger waren etwas zu voll für sein Gesicht wirkten, aber jetzt genau richtig waren. Ein Hauch von Bartstoppeln bedeckte sein Kinn, was sehr attraktiv wirkte. Seine blauen Augen waren wundervoll.

Das war leider auch schon alles. Ich war nicht von ihnen verzaubert. Ich suchte in ihnen nicht nach seinem Charakter, einer Eingebung, oder einem verschmitztem Leuchten. Ich fühlte mich angezogen, aber nicht gefangen. Trotzdem genoss ich sein Lächeln und das offensichtliche Flirten. Vielleicht war mein Liebesleben doch nicht zum Scheitern verurteilt. Ich musste nur den Richtigen finden.

„Also sagte ich zu Cassie sie solle einfach weiterfahren und irgendwann käme sie dann schon in Bermuda an!", brachte Tyler unter Lachen hervor.

Ich stimmte beherzt in sein Lachen ein.

„Lily! Lily!"

Ich drehte meinen Kopf um. James stürmte förmlich auf mich zu und rammte dabei fast alle Leute, die ihm im Weg standen.

„Lily!", sagte er nun weniger so als wolle er dem ganzen Supermarkt unbedingt meinen Namen mitteilen. Dann endlich erreichte er mich. „Wo warst du denn? Wir wollten uns doch treffen."

Er sah ein wenig verletzt aus. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich schlecht, weil ich ihn alleine im Supermarkt gelassen hatte. Ich warf einen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr. Merlin, es waren schon dreißig Minuten vergangen! „Tut mir Leid!", entschuldigte ich mich und versuchte mir das Lachen von vorher nicht mehr anmerken zu lassen. „Ich bin in Tyler rein gerannt, dann haben wir uns unterhalten und ich hab vollkommen die Zeit vergessen!", ich deute auf Tyler der mich breit angrinste.

„Das ist Tyler?", fragte James kurz angebunden.

„Oh, ja, richtig. Upps! James, das ist Tyler.", sagte ich und wies auf den Schwarm meiner ganzen Mädchenträume. „Tyler und ich sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen. Tyler, das ist James."

Als ich nicht weitersprach, fügte James in einem einschüchternden Ton hinzu. „Ihr fester Freund." Dann schlang er seinen Arm um meine Taille und zog mich an sich heran.

„Oh, Lily, du hast gar nichts von einem festen Freund erzählt. Das ist ja fantastisch!", teilte mir Tyler mit. „Nett dich kennenzulernen.", fügte er an James gewandt hinzu. Dann streckte er die Hand aus, um sie James zu reichen.

„Danke, Ty.", sagte ich mit einem kurzen Lächeln bevor ich in James zorniges Gesicht blickte. Merlin, es sah aus als würden aus seinen Augen Avada Kedavra Flüche blitzen.

Ich stieß James meinen Ellbogen in die Rippen, und er streckte ebenfalls die Hand aus um Tylers zu schütteln. Ich bekam Mitlied mit Tylers Fingern. James schien sie brechen zu wollen. Ich atmete erleichtert aus, als sie losließen.

„Du und Lily seid also in die selbe Schule gegangen?", fragte James langsam und gezwungen höflich. Ich fühlte wie sich seine Finger stärker um meine Hüfte schlossen. Okay, Aus Junge! Merlin, James könnte nur noch offensichtlicher sein, wenn er mich anpinkeln würde.

„Ja.", antwortete Tyler und lächelte unbeschwert. Sein Ton jedoch war herausfordernd. „Uns verbindet eine ganze Menge, nicht wahr, Lils?"

Super, jetzt verfiel Tyler, der süße unschuldige Junge, der damals seine Buntstifte mit mir geteilt hatte auch noch dieser chauvinistischen Darstellung männlicher Idiotie.

„Ähhmm, jahh.", erwiderte ich zögernd und hörte wie James leise knurrte.

„Tja, nun.", sagte James, immer noch mit diesem unnatürlich ruhigen Lächeln. „Ich war schon immer der Meinung, dass Vergangenes auch in der Vergangenheit bleiben sollte."

Großartig. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach gehen. Dann können die beiden einfach ihre Zauberstäbe ziehen und sie miteinander vergleichen.

Tyler schoss die Zornesröte ins Gesicht.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Liebling.", sagte James an mich gewandt.

Bevor ich überhaupt antworten konnte, schob er mich mit seiner Hand nach vorne.

„Es war nett dich wieder zusehen, Tyler!", rief ich dem verlassen Jungen, umgeben von gefroren Desserts, über meine Schulter hinweg zu.

James und ich kamen allerdings nicht sehr weit. Sobald wir nur einige Meter von Tyler entfernt waren, schob mich James gegen eine Auslage Zucker- und Schokostreusel und Karamellsauce.

„Was hast du-?"

Ich konnte meine Frage nicht beenden, denn James legte seine Lippen auf die meinen.

Es war kein flüchtiger Kuss. Seine Hände umfassten mein Gesicht und zogen es zu sich nach oben, um mich so zu küssen, dass ich schmelzen wollte wie Eiscreme in der Sonne, auch wenn wir gerade in der Tiefkühlabteilung standen. Mein ganzer Körper stand unter Flammen, als er mich berührte. Ich wollte mehr. Das Östrogen in mir wollte die Macht übernehmen. Meine Hände, machten sich von ganz allein auf den Weg- ich wusste nicht mal was gerade vor sich ging- und schlangen sich um seinen Hals, während ich den Kuss erwiderte. Seine Zunge bahnte sich ihren Weg durch meine Lippen, während seine Hände über mein Shirt fuhren und dann auf meinen Hüften zum liegen kamen. Seine Lippen bewegten sich hungrig auf den meinen.

Als ich vollkommen außer Atem war und mir schon schwindelig wurde, zog sich James stöhnend zurück. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen verließen meine Augen keine Sekunde lang, während ich versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Was sollte das?", fragte ich und meine Brust hob sich dabei hektisch.

James linste über seine Schulter und zuckte dann unschuldig mit den Achseln. „Hatte keinen bestimmten Grund. Lass uns gehen."

Er verflocht seine Finger mit meinen lief in Richtung der Kassen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er glaubte ich sei bescheuert oder dass seine Küsse so phänomenal wären, dass ich alles was er sagte einfach so hinnehmen würde. Okay, letzteres stimmte vielleicht, aber mein Geist war nicht so schwach, dass ich ihm so ein Verhalten durchgehen lassen würde. Zumindest hoffte ich das.

Ich sah in die Richtung zurück, in die er auch geblickt hatte. Und es war so wie ich gedacht hatte. Tyler stand immer noch da, umklammerte eine Packung mit schmelzenden Eis-Sandwiches und hatte einen geschockten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Warum zur Hölle hast du das gerade getan, Potter?", fragte ich ihn verärgert. Ich riss meine Hand aus seiner und drehte mich so, dass ich ihn anblicken konnte. Einige Schaulustige, die sich nicht um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern konnten beobachteten das Geschehen.

Er antwortete nicht. Er sah mich nur vorsichtig und ein wenig ängstlich an. „Von einer Skala von eins bis zehn, wie wütend bist du gerade auf mich?"

„Acht Komma fünf.", teilte ich ihm durch geschlossene Zähne hindurch mit.

Er nickte und zupfte dann besorgt an seinen Haaren herum. „Okay, du kannst mich jetzt anschreien."

Ich weigerte mich, mich von ihm manipulieren zu lassen. James tat das immer. Wann immer ich wütend auf ihn war, hatte er diese unausstehliche Angewohnheit etwas Süßes zu sagen. Er ließ dann immer die Schultern demütig nach unten sacken und bettelte mit runden haselnussbraunen Augen um Vergebung. Dann lächelte er mich hoffnungsvoll an und bat um Verzeihung. Es war fast unmöglich diesen manipulativen Augen nicht nachzugeben. Aber ich bin Lily Evans und ich war stocksauer.

„Merlin, Potter!", schrie ich. „Bist du denn total bescheuert? Was zur Hölle gibt dir das Recht dich so aufzuführen?"

„Komm schon, Lily. Ich bin doch dein fester Freund!", protestierte er.

„Du spielst nur meinen festen Freund!", korrigierte ich ihn, völlig außer mir.

„Und wie sollen wir bitteschön überzeugend sein, wenn du hinter meinem Rücken mit andren Jungs flirtest?", fragte er und gestikulierte dabei frustriert mit den Händen, was wie mir bereits aufgefallen war, ein Anzeichen dafür war, dass er verärgert war.

„Merlin, James! Das klingt ja so, als würde ich dich betrügen! Wir sind ja noch nicht einmal richtig zusammen.", erinnerte ich ihn in mit gedämpfter Stimmte.

„Jaahh, dein Freund hat mir das bewusst gemacht, Lils.", sagte James und ging in Richtung der Schlangen um sich mit dem vollen Einkaufswagen anzustellen. „Sag mal, wie viele außer deinem Vater dürfen diesen Spitznamen noch benutzen?"

„Hör auf damit, James.", sagte ich und knallte eine Packung Stangenbohnen auf das Fließband, damit die Kassiererin sie scannen konnte. „Du benimmst dich lächerlich. Ich kann reden mit wem ich will. Außerdem haben wir ja auch nur miteinander geredet."

„Für mich sah das nach sehr viel mehr aus.", brodelte James vor Wut und knallte eine Dose Kekse auf das Fließband. „Oh, Tyler, du bist ja so witzig. Haha-Scheiße-haha."

Ich hasste es wirklich, wenn er versuchte meine Stimme zu imitieren.

„Und dann musstest du dafür sorgen, dass er sich Scheiße fühlt, indem du mich so küsst."

„Mir gefiel nicht wie er dich angesehen hat.", verteidigte sich James. „Ich hab versucht dich zu beschützen." Seine Hand flog zu seinen Haaren, als er mir dies offenbarte.

„Du musst mich nicht beschützen.", erinnerte ich ihn an meine Unabhängigkeit. „Ich bin weder dein Eigentum, noch musst du mich beschützen. Ich kann mich selbst beschützen und Situationen selbst einschätzen. Ich brauche weder dich, noch irgendjemand Anderen, der mir sagt mit wem ich reden darf und mit wem nicht, ganz besonders nicht wenn es sich nur um einen Freund handelt."

Seine Stimmung hellte sich merklich auf, als ich den letzten Teil des Satzes besonders betonte. „Das weiß ich und ich wollte dir auch nicht vorschreiben, was du zu tun hast.

„Nun, du warst ein Arsch.", teilte ich ihm aufrichtig mit und platzierte eine Packung Hühnchenfleisch neben einige Cracker. „Ich würde nicht wollen, dass jemand mit dem ich wirklich zusammen bin sich so benimmt."

„Merlin, Lily, es tut, na ja, es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich vorhin so ein Idiot war."

Ich legte meine Hand beruhigend auf seinen Arm. „Schon gut.", seufzte ich. „Du hast dich nur wie ein eifersüchtiger fester Freund benommen. Ich wusste, du würdest diese ganze Scharade viel zu ernst nehmen." Meine Stirn legte sich in Falten, angesichst dieser Gedanken.

Er lächelte mich entschuldigend an. „Das nächste Mal benehm ich mich besser."

„Das solltest du auch.", drohte ich ihm mit einem leicht neckenden Ton. „Ansonsten werden wir das nächste Mal vielleicht aus dem Laden geworfen. Ich glaube wir haben alle Streusel runtergeworfen, als du dein Territorium markieren musstest.

„Tut mir Leid.", entschuldigte er sich noch einmal mit traurigen Augen.

„Mir auch.", sagte ich. Vorhin hatte ich kein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, weil ich mit Tyler geredet hatte. Zum Teufel, ich gab ja zu, ich hatte mit ihm geflirtet. Während ich jetzt allerdings James Hand hielt fühlte ich mich ein wenig schuldig, weil ich ihn betrogen hatte, was natürlich keinen Sinn ergab. Ich verdrängte diese Gedanken und dachte an etwas Unbeschwerteres. „Ich hab das Schokoeis am Stiel vergessen."

Auf James Gesicht breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln aus und er lachte befreit. Er küsste mich auf den Kopf. „Das ist schon in Ordnung, Liebling."

Als wir die Tüten schließlich im Einkaufswagen hatten, bedeutete mir die alte Dame an der Kasse näher zu kommen.

Das tat ich und sie flüsterte mir etwas ins Ohr bevor sie mir mein Wechselgeld gab.

Während wir die Einkaufstüten im Kofferraum unseres Autos, das _Ich_ nach Hause fahren würde, verstauten fragte mich James: „Was hat die alte Dame zu dir gesagt, als wir gegangen sind?"

Ich lächelte. „Sie sagte wir seien ein süßes Paar.", teilte ich ihm mit einem Lachen mit.

Er grinste und sprang in den Wagen. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen tat ich dasselbe. Ich dachte an den Ratschlag, den sie mir noch gegeben hatte. „Schätzchen, du wirst dir in den Arsch beißen, wenn du den gehen lässt. Sein Hintern ist einfach fantastisch." Verrückte alte Dame.

Ja, diesen Teil würde ich definitiv für mich behalten. Bei noch mehr Lob würde sein Kopf, genauso wie sein Ego anschwellen und platzen.

Nach unserem ersten unoffiziellen Beziehungsstreit, oder anders gesagt, Grund Nummer 7892 warum ich mit James Potter niemals wirklich ausgehen würde, gingen die Dinge zwischen uns wieder ihren geregelten Gang, während wir die Einkäufe wegräumten. Es überraschte mich nicht sonderlich, dass wir die unangenehme Phase nach einem Streit übersprungen hatten. James und ich stritten die ganze Zeit. Das war nichts Neues für uns. Allerdings küsste er mich nach einem Streit normalerweise nicht so unbeschreiblich. Merlin, das war…

Nein, böse Lily. Wenn das hier alles vorbei war, würde ich mir einen richtigen festen Freund angeln und zwar, schleunigst. Scheinbar wirkten sich die langen Jahre der Unterdrückung meines Sexuellen Verlangens nun auf meine geistige Gesundheit aus.

Da es schon fast sechs Uhr war entschlossen James und ich uns das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Nun, eigentlich machte ich das, seine Aufgabe schien es zu sein mich dabei zu behindern. Das auserwählte Gericht: Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße. Es war eigentlich ganz einfach zu kochen, doch ich ahnte schlimmes.

„James!", schimpfte ich. „Wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen? Hör auf die Soße mit den Fingern zu probieren, und dann die Finger, die du bereits im Mund hattest wieder in die Soße zu tunken."

„Aber, Lily.", schmollte er gespielt und grinste mich mit einem schiefen Grinsen an, um meine Meinung zu ändern. „Es schmeckt so gut und ich hab so einen Hunger." Er rieb mit der Hand über seinen Bauch, schob die Unterlippe nach vorne und sah mich unter seinen Wimpern hindurch ganz unschuldig an.

„Ja.", antwortete ich, während ich überlegte, ob ich nun vortäuschte seine feste Freundin zu sein oder ob ich seine Ersatzmutter spielte. „Aber dann bleibt nichts mehr für die Spaghetti übrig.

„Ich werde mich zusammenreißen.", versprach er mir.

„Guter Junge.", lobte ich ihn wie den Hund den ich nie hatte. „Jetzt geh und deck den Tisch."

Er rollte dramatisch mit den Augen, holte aber trotzdem zwei Teller aus dem oberen Küchenschrank.

„Also, wo hast du gelernt zu kochen?", fragte James und suchte derweil nach den Servietten.

Ich lachte und rührte die Spaghetti um, damit sie nicht Am Boden des Topfes festklebten. „Nicht jeder von uns ist mit Hauselfen aufgewachsen.", erinnerte ich ihn.

Er lachte ebenfalls. „Ja eine Kindheit mit Hauselfen und leeren Räumen, während ich in meinen Bett weit bis nach Mitternacht auf meine Eltern und einen Gute Nacht- Kuss wartete."

Ich wagte nicht ihn anzusehen, weshalb ich mich der blubbernden Soße zu wand. Ich konnte mir genau vorstellen wie James auf einer Ledercouch lag und einem Nichtsnutz mit österreichischen Akzent und einen lustigen Bart von seinen Gefühlen erzählte. „Das muss hart gewesen sein."

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah ich wie James mit den Achseln zuckte. „Ich wusste sie liebten mich. Ich glaube, dass ist alles was zählt. Außerdem sind Hauselfen tolle Freunde. Du gibst ihnen ein Butterbier und sie spielen mit dir stundenlang Poker!"

Ich lachte leicht, aber konnte nicht umhin ein wenig Mitleid für ihn zu empfinden. Auch jetzt noch musste James mit dem Wissen zurechtkommen, dass seine Eltern sich für eine Sache entschieden hatten, die größer war als er. Vielleicht bemühte er sich deshalb so sehr, gut in der Schule zu sein oder spielte so viele Streiche. Wollte er vielleicht nur Aufmerksamkeit?

Ich hievte den Topf mit den Spaghetti vom Herd und James eilte herbei.

„Lass mich dir helfen.", bot er mir an.

Unsere Hände berührten sich, als ich ihm den Topf voll mit kochend heißem Wasser reichte. Seine Augen suchten die meinen, bevor er das Wasser abschüttete. Ich fühlte eine Hitze und beeilte mich den Herd abzustellen. Es war wahrscheinlich nur die Hitze des Herdes, die mich so rot anlaufen ließ. Ich nahm eine Schüssel und füllte sie mit Soße, bevor ich sie James reichte. Er gab die Spaghetti hinzu und dann setzte er sich zu mir an den Küchentisch.

„So, Lily.", sagte er und griff nach den Spaghetti, von denen ich mir bereits genommen hatte. „Bist du nicht manchmal total verwirrt?"

„Von deinen willkürlichen Fragen? Die ganze Zeit.", teilte ich ihm mit einem leichten Lachen mit.

Er grinste kurz, aber sprach dann weiter ohne meinen Scherz weiter zu beachten. „Nein, darüber wer du bist. Ich meine, du verbringst deine Zeit damit, Flüche abzufeuern, Zaubertränke zu brauen und mit Federkielen zu schreiben, aber wenn du nach Hause kommst kochst du Spaghetti auf einem Muggelherd. Bist du nicht manchmal verwirrt, zu welcher Welt du gehörst?"

Ich nahm mir einen Moment, um über seine Frage nachzudenken. James hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, das Gefühl in Worte zu fassen, dass ich schon immer hatte seit ich damals den Brief aus Hogwarts bekam. Wie machte er das nur? Ich nahm einen Schluck von meinem Himbeereistee.

„Manchmal ist es einfacher zu vergessen, dass Magie überhaupt existiert. Die Angelegenheiten mit meiner Familie wären dann offensichtlich viel einfacher. Sie würden immer verstehen, worüber ich gerade spreche, oder dass meine Witze total lustig sind. Meine Mutter könnte mir Ratschläge erteilen und mein Vater müsste sich keine Sorgen darüber machen, dass ich von einem Werwolf gebissen werde."

Ich bemerkte wie James leicht zusammenzuckte, aber ich war zu versunken in meinem Monolog um zu fragen, was der Grund dafür war.

„Die Beziehung zwischen Petunia und mir, wäre anders.", jammerte ich und starrte auf meine Spaghetti.

„Du wünschtest es wäre so.", sagte er traurig.

Ich gab ihm keine Antwort.

„Du wünschst dir du hättest nie etwas darüber erfahren."

Ich blickte rasch nach oben. „Nein!", versicherte ich ihm. „Ich liebe es eine Hexe zu sein. Herauszufinden, dass es diese andere Welt gibt, eine Welt zu der ich gehören könnte, dass würde ich gegen nichts in der Welt eintauschen!"

James lächelte und aß weiter. Von der Seite her beobachtete ich wie er seine Spaghetti schlürfte und dabei von Zeit zu Zeit innehielt um sich die Soße mit seiner rosa Zunge von den Lippen zu lecken.

„Kannst du mir bitte den Käse geben.", bat ich ihn, denn nun mal ehrlich, was sonst hätte ich zu ihm sagen sollen?

Wir räumten auf und ich konnte James beweisen, dass ein Geschirrspüler kein Dämon war, sonder ein geniales elektronisches Gerät und wir bewarfen uns mit Seifenblasen. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde saßen wir dann auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer. Wir waren beide zu erschöpft um die Fernbedienung zu finden, also saßen wir vor dem schwarzen Bildschirm.

Gemeinsam schwelgten wir in Erinnerungen an unsere vergangenen Jahre auf Hogwarts. Als Slughorn zum Beispiel auf einem Zaubertrank ausgerutscht war und lauthauls nach seiner Mum geschrieen hatte. James erinnerte mich an die zahllosen Quidditchspiele, in denen er die Mannschaft von Gryffindor zum Sieg geführt hatte, und ich erinnerte ihn an die zahllosen Male, die er nachsitzen oder die Pokale polieren musste, woraufhin er frech erwiderte, dass es meistens seine eigenen gewesen waren. Er beschrieb den andauernden Streit zwischen der Astronomielehrerin und der Wahrsagelehrerin über die Position des Uranus. Wir beide mussten hysterisch lachen beim Gedanken daran.

„Erinnerst du dich an den Valentinstag in unserem fünften Jahr?", fragte mich James aufgeregt während er sich auf der Couch zu mir drehte.

Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern. „Oh, Merlin!", rief ich aus und fing erneut an zu lachen. Meine Hand ruhte auf seinem Bein, als ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

„Als Sirius dieses Bouquet Rosen als nicht wirklich geheimer Verehrer an McGonagall schickte.", sagte James und lachte sich dabei kaputt.

„Und sie mitten in Verwandlung geküsst hat!", beendete ich den Satz für ihn, wobei ich auch unkontrolliert lachen musste.

„Ihr Gesichtsausdruck!", rief er aus.

„Die ganzen Strafarbeiten!", fügte ich hinzu.

Auf einmal hörten wir das klackende Geräusch von Metall, gefolgt von hohen Absätzen.

„Petunia.", da war ich mir sicher.

Das Geräusch ihrer Absätze wurde lauter und ich wusste, dass sie kurz davor war das Wohnzimmer zu betreten. In Gedanken bereitete ich mich schon auf die Kopfschmerzen vor, die ich immer bekam, wenn ich mich mit meiner großen Schwester herumschlagen musste.

Dann, ohne Warnung oder das ich Zeit gehabt hätte mich darauf vorzubereiten, drückte mich James auf die Couch und attackierte meinen Mund mit seinem.

Ich fühlte wie jeder Zentimeter seines warmen Körpers sich auf meinen presste. Obwohl er sich ein wenig abstützte, hatte ich immer noch das Gefühl eines 84 Kilo schweren Jungen auf mir. Seine linke Hand lag auf meiner Hüfte, während seine rechte gefährlich nahe an meinen Rippen lag und sein Daumen weiter nach oben wanderte als es angemessen war, wenn man nicht allein war. Ich war umgeben von dem frischen sommerlichen Duft, den er ausströmte. James war überall.

Fast gegen meinen Willen reagierte mein Körper sofort auf seine Berührungen. Ich stöhnte in seinen Mund und er ergriff die Gelegenheit den Kuss noch zu vertiefen, mit derselben Zunge, die ich vorhin so angestarrt hatte. Meine Hände flogen zu seinen Haaren mit dem Vorhaben sie noch unordentlicher zu machen als sie es schon waren. Meine Augen schlossen sich und ich konzentrierte mich auf meine Empfindungen, das fühlte sich zu gut an um wahr zu sein.

„Was macht ihr zwei- ahh!", schrie Petunia schrill. „Meine Güte, eine Warnung wäre angebracht!"

In diesem Moment erinnerte ich mich, dass das ganze nicht real war.

Ich schob James von mir weg und wischte mir mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. Als Petunias Absätze davonklackerten, machte ich mich daran mein zerrupftes Äußeres in Ordnung zu bringen. Mit einem diskreten Blick au meinen Komplizen entdeckte ich, dass er dasselbe tat.

Nachdem ich mit meinem Aussehen zufrieden war, verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust und betrachtete seinen verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck missbilligend. „Du wirst jede Gelegenheit die sich dir bietet gnadenlos ausnutzen, nicht wahr?", fragte ich ihn anklagend.

* * *

Vielen Dank für die Reviews. Momentan hab ich ziemlich viel zu tun, also weiß ich nicht, ob ich nächste Woche updaten kann. Ich werds jedoch versuchen. LG Melissa


	6. Unentspannte Entspannung

**Zuvor bei „Mein fester Freund":**

Ich schob James von mir weg und wischte mir mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. Als Petunias Absätze davonklackerten, machte ich mich daran mein zerrupftes Äußeres in Ordnung zu bringen. Mit einem diskreten Blick auf meinen Komplizen entdeckte ich, dass er dasselbe tat.

Nachdem ich mit meinem Aussehen zufrieden war, verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust und betrachtete seinen verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck missbilligend. „Du wirst jede Gelegenheit die sich dir bietet gnadenlos ausnutzen, nicht wahr?", fragte ich ihn anklagend.

**Kapitel 6 **

**Unentspannte Entspannung**

„_Schönheit liegt im Auge des Betrachters und von Zeit zu Zeit ist es notwendig einem dummen oder falsch informierten Betrachter ein blaues Auge zu verpassen." - Miss Piggy_

Ich rollte mich auf meine rechte Seite. Ich fühlte wie mein Gehirn Neutronen abschoss um meinen Organismus zu starten, aber ich war noch nicht bereit meinen Tag zu beginnen. Heute war der vierte Tag der Scharade, aber ich hatte keine Lust weiter darüber nachzudenken. Verleugnung und ich hatten eine lange und innige Beziehung zueinander. Ich atmete den Duft des frisch gewaschenen Kissenbezugs ein und bemerkte den schwachen Geruch von Sirup, der nicht von meinem Zimmer ausging. Ich hob den Kopf wie ein Hund und folgte dem Geruch. Ich ging die Treppe hinunter und betrat die Küche. Der Geruch des Sirups wurde von dem Zischen der bratenden Würstchen und des Frühstücksschinkens begleitet. Ich muss gestehen ich sabberte ein wenig. Zum Teufel, wenn ich einen Schwanz hätte, hätte ich damit gewedelt.

Mein Magen knurrte laut.

„Oh, Lily, da bist du ja. Ich wollte dich gerade wecken gehen."

Ich setzte mich auf meinen üblichen Platz auf der rechten Seite des Tisches, ganz nah an der Arbeitsfläche. „Mmm.", antwortete ich vage, während ich meinen Stuhl nach vorne rückte.

„Eigentlich", machte sie gesprächig weiter, während sie ihren Tee schlürfte, „hatte ich vor Petunia hoch zu schicken. Du bist wirklich sehr unfreundlich am frühen Morgen."

Ich verschränkte die Arme und zog meine Knie hoch an meine Brust. „Bin ich nicht!", protestierte ich.

„Du neigst dazu zu knurren.", beharrte meine Mum mit einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Und auch wenn du es immer wieder zu vergessen scheinst, schlägst du mit deinen Gliedmaßen umher und versuchst dabei alles in einem zwei Meter Radius zu treffen."

„Ich schlage nicht mit meinen Gliedmaßen umher.", teilte ich meiner Mutter mit äußerster Ernsthaftigkeit mit.

„James?", bat sie ihn um Unterstützung und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben mir.

„Ja, James.", sagte ich provokativ. „Pass gut auf, was du jetzt sagst."

James lachte gutgelaunt und fuhr mit der Hand durch seine Haare. „ Ich sollte besser gar nichts sagen. Ich bin nicht so blöd mich zwischen zwei Evans Frauen zu stellen."

Unzufrieden mit meinem falschen festen Freund, der verdammt noch mal zu mir halten sollte, prustete ich und schmollte auf meinem Stuhl.

James, der anscheinend jede meiner Gefühlsregungen zu bemerken schien, lächelte mich liebevoll an und legte seinen Arm um die Lehne meines Stuhls. Er lehnte sich nach vorne, so dass ich seinen wunderbaren männlichen Geruch wahrnehmen konnte und seine Lippen berührten fast mein Ohr als er mir zuflüsterte: „ Sie hat allerdings Recht. Es gibt einen Grund warum man niemals einen schlafenden Drachen kitzeln sollte."

Er lachte angesichts meines finsteren Gesichtsausdruckes, küsste mich auf die Wange und zog sich zurück.

Ich bedachte ihn mit meinem bösesten Blick.

Er jedoch schien nicht zu bemerken, dass ich ihn in Gedanken verfluchte. Er lächelte mich weiterhin an und seine Finger spielten mit dem zerzausten Etwas, das meine Haare waren. Dann wanderten seine Finger nach unten und er spielte mit dem Träger meines Tanktops auf meiner nackten Schulter. Misstrauisch zog ich die Augenbrauen nach oben und neigte den Kopf als Warnung. James Mundwinkel hoben sich und er nickte in Richtung meiner Mutter, bevor er einen Finger verführerisch auf seine roten Lippen legte. Ich war ein wenig gefangen von der Bewegung und er schien den verträumten Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht zu bemerken. Er zwinkerte mir zu und ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und prustete kindisch. Blödmann.

Einige Sekunden später stellte jemand einen Teller mit Waffeln, Schinken und einem Würstchen, in Form eines Smileys vor mir auf den Tisch. Ich sah auf und erblickte meinen Dad.

„Danke, Daddy!", sagte ich und schlang meine Arme um seinen Oberkörper. „Du bist der einzige hier, der nett zu mir ist."

„Was ist mit Tuney?", erinnerte er mich.

Ich warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu.

Er zuckte die Achseln und küsste mich auf den Kopf. „Guten Morgen, Lils."

„Guten Morgen, Daddy."

Er setzte sich neben Mum, und ich begann meine Waffeln zu verschlingen, meine allerliebste Frühstücksspeise, mit Ausnahme vielleicht von French Toast. Allerdings konnte man das einfache Brot nicht zu einem Grinsen arrangieren, also hatten Waffeln tatsächlich einen kleinen Vorsprung.

Meine Eltern unterhielten sich miteinander und ich aß mein Frühstück. James schien sich damit zufrieden zu geben über meine Schulter zu reiben und leise vor sich hin zu summen. Ich konnte ihn nicht wirklich hören, aber ich vernahm definitiv eine leise Melodie aus seiner Kehle, obwohl ich glaube, dass er das eher unterbewusst tat.

„Also, Lily. Ich nehme an du hast schon alles für heute gepackt.", sagte meine Mutter zu mir als ich alle restlichen Spuren der Waffeln mit einer Serviette beseitigte.

„Häh?", fragte ich und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Gepackt für was?"

„Hat dir Petunia nichts gesagt? Ich hab sie gebeten es dir gestern Abend zu sagen."

„Wir haben keine Nachricht bekommen.", hörte ich James sagen, während er versuchte sein verschmitztes Grinsen mit dem Hand rücken zu verbergen „Wir waren beschäftigt."

Ich wollte meinen Kopf mehrere Male auf den Tisch schlagen, als er das sagte. Ich begnügte mich jedoch damit ihm unter dem Tisch kräftig ans Schienbein zu treten. Ich kümmerte mich nicht um seine Schmerzen sondern nur um meine Verlegenheit. Ich glaubte fast mein Gesicht würde brennen, so rot wurde ich. Mein Dad griff sich mit der Hand an den Nasenrücken und wartete, dass der Drang meinen festen Freund zu erwürgen bald vorüber ginge. Im Stillen hoffte ich er würde nicht vorüber gehen. Natürlich war James vollkommen unbeschämt und rutschte ruhig mit seinem Stuhl ein wenig zurück.

In den Augen meiner Mum blitzte eine Ahnung auf. „ Nun, Ich habe vor mit dir und deiner Schwester ein wenig Zeit nur unter uns Mädchen zu verbringen. In etwa einer Woche gehst du wieder zur Schule und Petunia ist immer mit Vernon unterwegs. Ich dachte es wäre schön, wenn wir Mädels ein bisschen Zeit miteinander verbringen könnten."

Ich zwang mich zu lächeln, als sie mir das mitteilte. In mir drinnen sah es jedoch anders aus. Ich konnte mir nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen. Okay vielleicht doch. Dennoch beinhaltete dass Reinigen der Pokale von Schleim im Pokalzimmer nicht, dass ich mich mit Petunia unterhalten musste. „Wo gehen wir denn hin?", fragte ich und versuchte kläglich meine Unlust zu verbergen.

„Ins Wellnesshotel!", rief meine Mum aufgeregt.

Ahh, konnte bitte jemand den Avada Kedavra sprechen. Ich stöhnte. „Ins Wellnesshotel?", wiederholte ich angewidert. „Ernsthaft, Mum?"

„Lily.", warnte mich mein Dad.

Sie machte ein langes Gesicht. „War das keine gute Idee? Ich hab schon das Hotel und unsere Termine gebucht. Ich wollte doch nur etwas Zeit mit euch verbringen, Schätzchen. Es ist nur ein Wochenende und dann kannst du wieder zu deinem Leben zurückkehren." Sie starrte mich mit ihren großen blauen Augen traurig an.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Super, jetzt hatte ich meine Mum verletzt. „Nein, ist schon in Ordnung.", beschwichtigte ich sie. „Ein Hoch auf die Mutter- Tochter Zeit.", jubelte ich so begeistert ich nur konnte. Ich vollführte sogar einen Kreis mit meinem Finger um dem noch eins draufzusetzen.

Sie wirkte nicht wirklich überzeugt. „Du willst gar nicht wirklich mitkommen.", sagte sie tieftraurig.

Meine Mutter wusste ganz genau wie man jemanden dazu brachte sich schuldig zu fühlen. Man könnte meinen ich hätte gerade ein Kätzchen ertränkt. „Doch will ich, Mum. Ich kann mir keine bessere Art vorstellen meinen Samstag zu verbringen.", teilte ich ihr mit Ernsthaftigkeit mit.

„Du bist sicher, dass du nicht lieber mit James zu Hause bleiben würdest?", fragte sie zweifelnd.

„Absolut.", sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß und grinste James gespielt frech an, der seine Augen genauso gespielt verengte und mich anblickte. Ich schubste ihn. „Er nervt sowieso.", fügte ich hinzu. „Außerdem kann ich dich nicht allein und völlig schutzlos mit Petunia lassen. Du würdest es vielleicht nicht überleben!"

„Lily!", schimpfte meine Mutter und versuchte dabei ihr Amüsement zu verbergen.

„Tschuldigung, Mum.", entschuldigte ich mich rasch.

„Gutes Argument.", stimmte mir mein Vater leise zu.

„Henry!", rief meine Mum noch lauter aus.

Mein Dad zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern und zwinkerte mir dann zu. Ich lächelte ihm verstohlen zu.

„Wann hat unsere liebe ältere Tochter gesagt, dass sie nach Hause kommt, Schatz?", fragte mein Dad meine Mum.

„Sie ist rüber zu Vernons Haus um sich zu verabschieden. Ich denke er wird sie in ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten zurückbringen."

„Ahh, wir müssen ihn noch mal sehen?", jammerte ich.

„Nun, zumindest kann er deine Schwester beruhigen.", erwiderte Mum leise, wobei sie leicht die Nase runzelte. „Du packst jetzt besser, Lily. Wir müssen losfahren, sobald sie wieder da ist, oder wir verpassen unseren Nageltermin."

Nun runzelte ich meine Nase. „Hurra.", murmelte ich in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Was hast du gesagt?", reif sie.

„Ich sagte ‚Super'!", log ich. „Jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte.", sagte ich und stellte meinen Teller in die Spüle. „Ich muss anscheinend packen."

„Vergiss deine Zahnbürste nicht!", erinnerte mich meine Mum, als ich die Küche verließ.

„Und Ohrenstöpsel!", fügte mein Vater verschwörerisch hinzu. „Petunia!"

„Henry!"

Ich lachte leise, während ich die Treppe hinaufging. Ich hörte wie mir Schritte folgten. Ohne mich umzublicken, um zu sehen wer es war, grinste ich in mich hinein. „Hast du vor meine Klamotten für mich auszusuchen, James?"

Er griff nach meiner Hand und hielt mich davon ab weiter die Treppe hinauf zu gehen. Ich muss beschämt zugeben, dass als mein Gewicht eine Gegenreaktion hervorrief und ich gegen James Oberkörper prallte, mein Puls in die Höhe schoss so wie bei einem Marathonläufer auf den letzten Kilometern. Scheinbart reichte es schon aus zu wissen was sich unter diesem weichen grauen T-Shirt verbarg um meine Hormone verrückt spielen zu lassen. Verfluchte männliche Pheromone!

„Würdest du mich denn lassen, Liebling?", fragte er.

Ich ging eine Stufe hinunter so dass ich mit ihm auf Augenhöhe war. Ich sah ihn ein, zwei Sekunden an und leckte mir provokativ über die Lippen. Ich beobachtete wie seine Augen meiner Bewegung folgten. Ich lehnte mich nach vorne und flüsterte mit meinen Lippen ganz nah an seinem Ohr: „Nein."

Dann rannte ich die Treppe hinauf und schloss mich in meinem Zimmer ein, ohne seine Reaktion abzuwarten. Ich kannte ihn nun schon so gut, dass ich mir auch ganz gut so das dumpfe, ausdruckslose typische Jungen Starren vorstellen konnte. Merlin, Jungs waren so berechenbar. Na ja, ich konnte es ihnen auch nicht übel nehmen. Sie verfügen nur über genug Blut um ein Organ mit genügend Blut zu versorgen, wohingegen Mädchen leider anscheinend immer wieder zu viel Blut hatten.

Ich stopfte ein Paar Capri-Hosen und das erstbeste Shirt, dass ich finden konnte in meine Reisetasche und warf noch ein Paar Flip-Flops hinein. Dann ging ich über den Flur und begab mich unter die Dusche. Zum Glück war mein fester Freund wieder nach unten gegangen und so kam es zu keinen unliebsamen Begegnungen als ich, nur im Handtuch, zurück in mein Zimmer lief.

„Lily, Petunia ist da!"

Verdammt. Sie ist früh dran. Das eine Mal wo mir ihre ständige Unpünktlichkeit und Rücksichtslosigkeit zu nutzen kommen würde, war sie pünktlich. Das war ja klar.

Ich zog ein blassgelbes Tanktop an und das erstbeste Unterteil, das ich fand. Ich stöhnte, als ich bemerkte, das es sich um einen weißen Rock handelte, aber ich hatte keine Zeit mehr um etwas anderes anzuziehen. Ich schnappte mir schnell meine Tasche, schlüpfte in ein Paar weiße Flip Flops und eilte ins Bad um meine Zahnbürste und meine Haarbürste in die Tasche zu werfen.

„Scheiße!", rief ich aus als ich zurück in mein Zimmer rannte. Ich fiel über meine eigenen Füße und landete auf dem Boden. „Verfluchte Scheiße!", grummelte ich laut und zog mich an meinem Schreibtisch wieder nach oben.

„Lily!", hörte ich meine Mutter von unten rufen. „Jetzt ist wirklich nicht der Zeitpunkt um Elefanten in deinem Zimmer zu verstecken!"

„Witzig.", murmelte ich. Ich schnalzte genervt mit der Zunge und ging zu meinem Schrank. Ich nahm die Unterwäsche mit, die mir als erstes in die Hände fiel. Als ich schon fast an meinem Schreibtisch vorbeigerannt war, schnappte ich mir noch meinen Eyeliner und Mascara um den lebenslangen Fluch roter Wimpern zu bekämpfen. Nachdem ich alles in meine Tasche gestopft hatte, schloss ich den Reißverschluss, griff nach meinem Zauberstab und rannte die Treppe hinunter.

Alle warteten im Flur auf mich.

„Ich bin da.", sagte ich und versuchte meine schwere Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Das hat ja auch lange genug gedauert.", gab Petunia abwertend ihren Kommentar dazu. Sie stand neben dem Walross, ich meinte Vernon.

„Tut mir Leid, Tuney. Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn ich-"

„Mädels, keinen Streit.", unterbrach mich mein Dad.

Ich seufzte. Merlin sei Dank war mein Vater da. Ich wusste nicht wie ich diesen Satz hätte beenden sollen. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass Petunia erfuhr, dass ich zu erschöpft war, um die Diskussion zu gewinnen. Sie hätte sich dann überlegen gefühlt. Nun, mehr noch als sie es ohnehin schon tat.

„Seid ihr bereit euch zu entspannen und umsorgen zu lassen?", fragte Mum und schritt nach vorne mit James im Schlepptau, der ihren kleinen Koffer trug.

Ich richtete die Tasche auf meiner Schulter und bemerkte, wie angespannt ich in letzter Zeit gewesen war. Ich glaube ich hätte mich genauso entspannt gefühlt, wenn mir jemand gesagt hätte ich solle allein durch den Verbotenen Wald laufen, behängt mit Würstchen, die ganz besonders für Werwolfe eine Delikatesse waren.

„Lily?", fragte meine Mum, als ich nichts sagte.

„Ähm, ja klar Mum.", antwortete ich vage und folgte den anderen aus der Tür und in die Einfahrt.

„Tschüss, Schatz. Brenn das Haus nicht nieder und bestellt nichts vom Inder. Du weißt, dass dann das ganze Haus dann danach riecht.", warnte meine Mum meinen Dad.

„Ja, April.", gab sich mein Vater geschlagen. „Wir versuchen nichts zu tun, was du missbilligen würdest.

Sie fingen an sich wegen seines Gebrauchs des Wortes „versuchen" zu kabbeln, und wie ein wahrhafter Grammatikexperte versuchte er einem Streit aus dem Weg zu gehen, indem er ihr erklärte, wie unwichtig doch dieses etwas passivere Verb war. In der Zwischenzeit unterhielten sich Petunia und Vernon im Flüsterton und blickten dabei misstrauisch umher. Wir waren keine Außerirdischen, wir waren Zauberer. Die Polizei würde schon nicht mit Blaulicht und Sirenen auftauchen, um uns fest zu nehmen. James, der seine Hände in die Taschen geschoben hatte, wodurch seine breiten Schultern geduckt aussahen und auf seine Turnschuhe hinab sah, schlurfte zu mir herüber.

„Tja, wir sehn uns. Bis-", sagte ich, da ich nicht wusste, was ich sonst sagen sollte.

„Bald", beendete er den Satz.

„Ja.", stimmte ich mit einem leichten Lächeln zu. „Bald.", wiederholte ich leise.

Ich warf einen Blick über meine Schulter und beobachtete wie meine Eltern sich zum Abschied küssten. Petunia und Vernon taten etwas Brechreiz erregendes mit ihren Zungen, dass ich nicht wage genauer zu beschreiben.

Das bedeutete aber noch lange nicht, dass James und ich auch so ein Liebesgeplänkel zur Schau stellen mussten nur um mit den anderen mitzuhalten.

Ich streckte meine Hand aus um seine zu schütteln. „Tja, auf Wiedersehn, James.", sagte ich förmlich. Wen kümmerte es schon, was James feste Freundin tun würde!

Er lachte und hob meine Hand nach oben. Zögerlich verwob er seine Finger mit meinen. Ich schaute ihn neugierig an und wartete, was er als nächstes tun würde. Er beugte sich langsam zu mir herunter und küsste mich leicht. Es war so sanft und zärtlich. Ich erlaubte seinen Lippen nicht weiter zu machen, denn ich nahm meine freie Hand und schubste ihn gegen die Brust, um ihn zum aufhören zu bewegen.

Als ich mich zurückzog, bemerkte ich, dass seine Augen immer noch geschlossen waren. Er senkte seine Nase zu meinen Haaren und atmete tief ein bevor er widerwillig die Augen öffnete und seine Hand von meiner Hüfte nahm. „Machs gut, Lily.", erwiderte er zärtlich.

Ich ging zum Auto rüber und setzte mich auf die Rückbank. Normalerweise hätte ich mich mit Petunia um den Platz auf dem Beifahrersitz gestritten, aber sie saß bereits und wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß.

Ich schaute aus dem Fenster, als der Wagen aus der Einfahrt fuhr. James fing meinen Blick auf und warf mir einen Kuss zu. Ich rollte mit den Augen und wandte mich wieder dem Wageninneren zu.

„Lily, warum grinst du denn so breit?"

„Ich bin nur froh mal weg zu kommen, Mum.", antwortete ich fröhlich und es war nur zum Teil gelogen.

Die Autofahrt zog sich hin. Petunia neigte dazu die schlechtesten Radiosender auszusuchen und dann mitzusingen. Und dass auch noch schlecht. Erleichterung überkam mich, als der Wagen endlich hielt.

Ich stolperte aus dem Auto. „Ich dachte, dass würde nie enden.", stöhnte ich, während ich zum Kofferraum ging.

Meine Mum schlug mir spielerisch auf den Arm. Sie nahm ihren Koffer und ich holte meine Tasche heraus. „Die Fahrt hat nur fünfundvierzig Minuten gedauert, Fräulein magische Hexe, die einfach nur ‚puff' macht und überall auftauchen kann.", klärte sie mich auf.

„Es ist sehr viel komplizierter als einfach nur ‚puff', Mum. Außerdem hätten meine Ohren eine kürzere Fahrzeit bevorzugt.", teilte ich ihr mit.

Meine Mum sah unauffällig über ihre Schulter. „Hier.", sagte sie und gab mir ein kleines Paket. „Dein Vater hat mich gebeten, dir die zu geben."

Ich sah auf die Plastikverpackung hinab. Ohrenstöpsel. Exzellent.

„Was flüstert ihr denn da?", fragte Petunia, als wir zu ihr aufschlossen. Sie trug ihre ausgebeulte Designer-Tasche, die sehr wahrscheinlich mit Kosmetikartikeln gefüllt war.

„Nichts.", wich meine Mutter gekonnt aus. „Lasst uns einchecken!"

Ich sah mich im Wellnessbereich um, während meine Mum sich an der Anmeldung um unsere Übernachtungsmodalitäten kümmerte, der Wellnessbereich war nämlich direkt mit dem Hotel verbunden. Petunia ließ ihr Kaugummi zum dritten Mal platzen, und ich zuckte in Gedanken zusammen. Petunia ging mir mehr auf die Nerven als jede Person, Kreatur oder jede Sache die ich kannte, James Potter eingeschlossen. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass es möglich war, dass jede Kleinigkeit, die jemand tat mich so nerven konnte. Von der Art wie sie ihr Getränk so laut schlürfte, dass man hören konnte wie die Flüssigkeit in ihren Magen rann bis zu dem abfälligen Starren mit dem sie einen minutenlang betrachten konnte ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Meine ältere Schwester war schon was Besonderes.

Ein junger Page brachte unser Gepäck in unser Zimmer, damit wir nicht mehr länger warten mussten, um unsere wundervolle Verschönerungserfahrung machen zu können. Hurra! Die Fünfzehn Minuten hätte ich nun wirklich nicht mehr warten können.

Eine breit lächelnde, perfekt aussehende Frau, an der nicht ein Haar am falschen Platz war und die ganz in weiß gekleidet war brachte uns in das Nagelstudio. Kaum hatten wir den Raum betreten, verschwanden meine Mutter und Petunia um die Farbe ihres Nagellacks auszuwählen. Ich fühlte mich gezwungen es ihnen mit zögerlichen Schritten gleich zu tun. Während die beiden die Farben miteinander verglichen und das Für und Wider bestimmter Marken äußerten, suchte ich mir die am wenigsten auffälligen Farben aus: Klarlack und hellrosa.

„Lily.", meinte Petunia verächtlich. „Du musst etwas wählen, dass nicht so nichts sagend ist. Warum sollte man denn sonst überhaupt seine Nägel lackieren?"

Das war eine gute Frage. Widerwillig stellte ich den Klarlack zurück und wählte ein intensives rot aus. Ich könnte ja meine Zehen ein wenig auffälliger gestalten. Auf meinen Fingernägeln wollte ich diese Farbe jedoch nicht. Das würde zu aufdringlich wirken.

„Evans?", rief ein Mann.

„Welche?", fragte meine Mutter.

„Alle drei.", antwortete der Mann mit einem höflichen Lächeln, dass er wie ich wusste für Kunden geübt hatte.

„Oh, das ist toll!", erwiderte meine Mutter fröhlich und folgte dem Mann, der ebenfalls ganz in weiß gekleidet war. Anscheinend wollte das Wellnesshotel, dass man sich sehr reinlich fühlte, entweder dass oder jungfräulich.

Mit den Nagellackfläschchen in der Hand schloss ich mich den beiden an und folgte ihnen und ließ mich dann auf meinen zugewiesenen Sessel nieder. Ich zog meine Flip-Flops aus und tauchte meine Füße in das am Sessel angebrachte, vibrierende Becken mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit. In Gedanken, hoffte ich, dass es nur etwas für die Füße war und nicht Mrs. Scower Magischer Allzweckreiniger. Obwohl meine Füße es wohl gut gebrauchen könnten. Ich hob einen aus dem Wasser. Meine Füße waren nicht dreckig und meine Zehennägel waren nicht abstoßend, auch wenn sie nicht die Schönsten waren. Allerdings konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich jemand länger als nötig mit ihnen beschäftigen wollen würde. Füße waren einfach eklig und zwar alle.

„Bereit?" fragte mich eine junge Frau. Ihr breites Lächeln war genauso strahlend weiß wie ihre Kleidung.

„Ich denke schon.", sagte ich zögernd.

Sie nickte und platzierte meinen Fuß auf einem Handtuch und attackierte ihn dann mit etwas, dass aussah wie eine Haarbürste, sich allerdings anfühlte wie Schmirgelpapier. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe als sie, soweit ich das sehen konnte, versuchte die gesamte Haut auf meiner Ferse zu entfernen.

Ich lehnte mich zu meiner Mum rüber und flüsterte: „Soll das so weh tun?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schön sein heißt leiden.", erwiderte sie einfach und schloss die Augen.

Ich verschränkte die Arme unzufrieden vor der Brust. Während dessen tauchte die Frau meinen Fuß wieder in die blaue Flüssigkeit und schnappte sich meinen rechten Fuß.

Ich schaute nach links zu Petunia rüber, die ein Fashion-Magazin las. Es war irgendwie das perfekte Bild. Jetzt wusste ich auch warum mir dieser Ort mehr Unbehagen bereitete als der Verbotene Wald. Petunia gefiel es hier.

Ich fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz an meinem großen Zeh und schenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der auf unheimliche Weise perfekten Frau, die sich um meine Füße kümmerte. Sie attackierte meine Zehennägel mit einem glänzenden metallenen Objekt und wirkte dabei sehr konzentriert.

„So viel Arbeit, was? Ich hätte vielleicht besser ein neues Paar auf dem Weg hierher mitgenommen.", witzelte ich lahm mit dem Versuch das Eis zu brechen.

Die Frau nickte ohne mich anzusehen und arbeite stumm weiter.

Mich unwohl fühlend sah ich mich um und bemerkte, dass niemand der eine Pediküre bekam mit seinem Fußpfleger sprach. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und versuchte es mir in dem Sessel bequem zu machen. Die Vibrationen hatten sich verändert und ich spürte die Mechanismen, die in meinen Sessel und damit auch schmerzhaft meinen Rücken auf und ab liefen, mit dem Versuch mich zu massieren.

Mein Körper wurde vor und zurück geschüttelt und die Frau, deren Namen ich gar nicht kannte, wie mir gerade auffiel, meinen Fuß kräftiger packte und meine nun gepflegten Füße mit der intensiven roten Farbe lackierte.

„Merkst du nicht auch wie die Anspannung langsam von dir abfällt, Lily?", fragte Mum.

Der Sessel warf mich erneut nach vorne. „Jahh, ich bin überhaupt nicht angespannt."

Als die Tortur meiner Pediküre vorüber war, brachte mich eine andere Frau, die allerdings genauso verstörend perfekt war wie die zuvor, zur Maniküre. Ich hatte das Bedürfnis mich für die schwarzen Tintenflecke auf meiner rechten Hand zu entschuldigen, aber ich wusste nicht wirklich wie ich sie erklären sollte. Den ganzen Lebensstil einer Hexe zu erklären, die nun mal eine Feder zum schreiben benutzte schien mir zu viel des Guten, also hielt ich einfach den Mund während sie zu schrubben begann. Danach feilte sie meine Fingernägel gewaltsam zu flachen, perfekten Nägeln, da ich ihr zu verstehen gegeben hätte, dass ich unter keinen Umständen falsche Nägel haben wollte. Dabei überlegte ich wie viel Ärger ich wohl bekommen würde, wenn ich einfach von diesem furchterregenden, viel zu utopischen Ort mit diesen ungemütlichen Möbeln und der modernen Kunst weg apparieren würde. Da ich wusste, dass es sehr viel Ärger sein würde, saß ich so still ich nur konnte und ertrug das „tsk", der blonden Frau vor mir beim Anblick meiner Nägelhäute, die so tat als hätte ich ihr gerade erzählt, dass ich mir beim Friseur noch nie hatte Strähnchen machen lassen.

Nach einer pflegenden Lösung, Untergrundlack, zwei Schichten Farblack, einem winzigen silbernen Motiv und so einem klebrigen Zeug zum Abschluss war ich erlöst vom Nagellackgefängnis. Merlin sei Dank.

Mit so wenig Sarkasmus und Bitterkeit wie ich es fertig brachte bedankte ich mich bei der Frau die ohne auch nur ein Wort von sich zu geben meine normalen Nagel in etwas Pinkes und Glitzerndes verwandelt hatte. Ich wollte aus dem Gebäude rennen und den nächsten Buchladen aufsuchen, um mein Gehirn zu retten, das der Page wahrscheinlich zusammen mit dem Gepäck auf unser Zimmer gebracht hatte. Ich machte mich also auf in Richtung der Tür.

„Meine Güte, Lily, wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Petunia.

Rio. Kanada. Antarktis. Verflucht, ich würde sogar in ein chinesisches Gefängnis gehen.

„Du musst warten, bis deine Nägel trocken sind, bevor du irgendwo hingehen kannst."

Das Universum musste mich wirklich hassen.

Ohne große Begeisterung schlurfte ich zu einem Sessel und setzte mich neben sie.

„Wie lange dauert das?", fragte ich erschöpft.

Petunia betrachtete ihre feuerroten Fingernägel, die ganz offensichtlich falsch waren, da sie ungefähr einen Zentimeter länger waren als ihre natürlichen es gewesen waren. Ich grinste verstohlen. Ich hatte mir gedacht, dass sie etwas so Auffälliges wählen würde. Ich kannte meine Schwester nur allzu gut.

„Ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten.", sagte sie ganz nebenbei und pustete auf ihre Fingernägel.

Mein Kiefer fiel nach unten. Auf gar keinen Fall würde ich länger hier bleiben, als unbedingt nötig. Von den Dämpfen wurde mir übel.

„Auf gar keinen Fall.", weigerte ich mich und Petunia schlug mich mit ihrem Ellbogen um sicherzustellen, dass ihren Nägeln nichts passierte.

„Du ruinierst den Nagellack."

„In Ordnung.", prustete ich. „Aber ich bleib nicht hier sitzen."

Ich schob mein Shirt mit meinem Ellbogen nach oben und holte vorsichtig meinen Zauberstab aus meiner Tasche.

„Du kannst das Ding nicht hier rausholen!", schrie Petunia bevor sie bemerkte, dass wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit befanden und ihre Stimme senkte. Sie flüsterte mir drohend zu. „Hier sind normale Leute!"

Ich war mir nicht sicher ob das wirklich wahr war. Dieser Ort erinnerte mich viel zu sehr an Veelas. „Entspann dich, Tuney.", beschwichtigte ich sie und fummelte mit meinen Handflächen mit dem Zauberstab herum. „Es ist nur eine schwedische Nagelfeile.", neckte ich sie.

Ich hatte Mühe den Zauberstab zu greifen ohne meine Finger zu benutzen. Petunia beobachtete mich böse.

„Lily, ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn du das Ding benutzt, dann werde ich-"

Ich blendete Tuney aus, murmelte leise einen Zauberspruch und spürte wie ein Strahl Wärme meine Nägel berührte. Dann beugte ich mich runter und wiederholte das ganze mit meinen Zehen.

„Viel besser.", seufzte ich. Dann hielt ich ihr meinen Zauberstab entgegen. „Möchtest du auch?", fragte ich sie höflich.

Petunia schloss verärgert ihren Mund, schlug ein Bein über das andere und schaute weg.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie uns meine Mum mir mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen überschwänglich zuwinkte. Meine wundervolle Mum, die nur ein wenig Zeit mit ihren zwei Töchtern verbringen wollte und hoffte, dass wir uns noch nicht umgebracht hatten. Ich seufzte und setzte mich wieder neben Petunia. Der dramatische Fluchtplan würde noch etwas warten müssen. Verflucht sei meine Mutter, die mich hatte so schuldig fühlen lassen, dass ich mitgekommen war.

„Also, rot, ja?", begann ich und deutete auf Petunias Nägel.

Sie verzog den Mund, was mir klar machte, dass sie keine Lust hatte mit mir zu reden, aber ich hatte genug von dieser unheimlichen Stille an diesem Ort. Es war fast schon schockierend, aber wenn ich zwischen den perfekten, roboterartigen Angestellten und Petunia wählen musste, würde ich jederzeit die Verachtung meiner Schwester wählen.

„Und was ist mit dir, pink?", entgegnete sie mir. „Man sollte auch sehen können, dass deine Nägel überhaupt lackiert sind, kleine Schwester.", sagte sie herablassend.

„Wahrscheinlich fehlt mir einfach dein unglaubliches Nagelwissen, große Schwester.", erwiderte ich mit einem frechen Lächeln.

Petunia öffnete den Mund um mir etwas zu entgegnen, aber Mum unterbrach sie.

„Seid ihr bereit für die Gesichtsmasken, Mädels?"

Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen, damit nicht irgendwelche bösen Bemerkungen über meine Lippen kamen. Mein Dad wäre so stolz auf mich. Er riet mir immer meine Gedanken zu filtern. Ich erinnerte ihn dann immer, dass Takt haben bedeutete einfach nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Also ja, mit einem gewissen Anstand im Hinterkopf war ich bereit für die beschissenen Gesichtsmasken. Oh, das klang ein wenig widerlich. In Gedanken änderte ich das Adjektiv zu bescheuert.

Fünfundvierzig Minuten später allerdings, befand ich, dass beschissen, das passendere Wort dafür war. Ich gab nun wirklich einen Scheiß auf meine Poren. Noch mehr Exfoliation und mein Gesicht würde abfallen! Ich verstand nicht, warum Leute Geld dafür bezahlten misshandelt zu werden.

Meine roten Haare waren in einem Handtuchturban, mein Gesicht war mit grüner Pampe bedeckt und der Rest meines Körpers steckte in einem weißen Wellness-Bademantel. Erschöpft befingerte ich meine Gurkenscheiben.

„Mum, meine Augen sind bereits grün genug.", argumentierte ich.

„Aber, Lily, dass gehört alles zur Behandlung.", gab sie zurück.

„Ich fühle mich schon ausreichend verjüngt.", erwiderte ich.

„Dann verstehst du ganz offensichtlich nichts von Kosmetik.", gab Petunia ihren Kommentar dazu ab.

Ich lächelte sie unverschämt an. „ Wir können ja nicht alle eine allwissende Wellnesshexe sein.", sagte ich süßlich, während ich ihr grünes Gesicht betrachtete.

„Mum!", schrie Petunia laut. „Sie hat mich eine du-weißt-schon-was genannt!"

„Ach, komm schon!", protestierte ich. „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht so gemeint habe."

„Du hast immer einen Hintergedanken.", sagte Petunia. „Du sagst alles mit einem Grinsen, so als würdest du dich immer über mich lustig machen."

Nun, das lag vielleicht daran, dass ich das meistens auch tat. „Das war nur so ein Spruch, Ich hab einen Scherz gemacht.", erklärte ich ihr erschöpft.

„Darüber kann ich nun wirklich nicht lachen!"

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Tja, über dein Gesicht kann ich lachen."

„Halt die Klappe, du Freak!"

„Mädels!", rief meine Mum und senkte dann ihre Stimme um uns verärgert zuzuzischen: „Ihr hört sofort damit, auf. Ihr benehmt euch wie Sechsjährige. Petunia, sie hat es nicht so gemeint. Lily, hör auf immer deine Schwester zu ärgern. So, wir werden heute eine schöne Zeit miteinander verbringen und wenn ich euch den Mund mit Klebeband zukleben muss, damit ihr nett zueinander seid. Ob es euch gefällt, oder nicht, ihre beide seid Schwestern und ich bin eure Mutter und ich verlange, dass ihr beide euch versteht!"

Wow, Mum hatte einen wilden Ausdruck in den Augen, und sie hatte sogar geflucht! Jetzt hatte ich wirklich keine andere Wahl. Ich beäugte Petunia verärgert. „In Ordnung.", schmollte ich.

„Was auch immer.", sagte Petunia.

„Und nun, Lily, leg dir die Gurkenscheiben aufs Gesicht.", verlangte meine Mum.

Petunia und ich legten ein falsches Lächeln auf und unterhielten uns höflich über das Wetter und über andere sichere Themen, die meine Mutter mit uns diskutieren wollte, während wir unsere Massagen bekamen. Auch wenn ich durch meine Zähne lügen musste und so tat als wären Petunia und ich die besten Freundinnen, war es doch eine angenehme Abwechslung. Mein Kopf war in ein winziges Loch gequetscht und ich war nur mit einem winzigen Handtuch bedeckt, dass meinen Hintern verdeckte und ein völlig Fremder rieb mich überall mit Öl ein. So wollte ich nun wirklich nicht meinen Samstag verbringen. Es war lächerlich wie unentspannend das Ganze war. Es tat mehr weh, als es mir gut tat. Wie sollten sich Finger die einem in den Rücken pieksten gut tun? Außerdem hatte der Typ, natürlich musste es ein Typ sein, wirklich hässliche Schuhe an, die das einzige waren was ich von ihm sehen konnte.

Endlich war die Tortur zu Ende. Ich durfte meinen Bademantel wieder anziehen und mich aufsetzen.

„Na, Lily.", betrieb meine Mutter Konversation, als sie und Petunia mir im Speisesaal des Wellnessbereiches Gesellschaft leisteten. „Was denkst du, wie kommt James wohl ohne dich klar?"

„Ich bin mir sicher es geht ihm super, Mum.", murmelte ich abwesend. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich gar nicht mehr an James gedacht. Das war ganz nett gewesen. Fast so, als hätte ich völlig vergessen wie es ist in Panik und Angst zu leben, dass jemand mein tiefes dunkles Geheimnis herausfände. Und was noch viel schöner war, ich musste James nicht sehen.

Das lag nicht daran, dass ich ihn noch immer hasste. Ehrlich gesagt, wenn er nicht gerade mit seinen Freunden herumhing, jedem, der nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war einen Streich spielte und mich nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit um ein Date bat, war James ganz in Ordnung. Da er jedoch Letzteres nicht mehr tun musste, hatte mir James, oder zumindest seine Zunge gezeigt was es hieß „ja" zu sagen. Und das erschreckende daran war, dass ich mir nicht mehr sicher war, warum ich „nein" sagen musste.

Natürlich empfand ich nicht wirklich etwas für James. Er war nur dieser nervige Typ, mit dem ich zur Schule ging und den ich nach meinem Abschluss nie wieder sehen würde. Meine Knie würden bei jedem Jungen weich werden, der so gut küssen konnte oder mir diese heimlichen Blicke zuwarf, wenn sonst niemand hinsah. Ich hatte die Situation völlig unter Kontrolle. Das war alles nur eine Scharade und ich tat nur so als ob.

Ich hatte alles unter Kontrolle.

Während ich so in Gedanken versunken war, kam unser Essen. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich wie ausgehungert und griff eifrig nach meiner Gabel. Merlin, Nagelflege und Massagen machten mich echt hungrig. Mein Magen knurrte schon voller Erwartung. Mein Kiefer machte allerdings Begegnung mit dem Boden als ich sah was auf meinem Teller lag.

„Noch mehr Gurken?", rief ich entsetzt und hob die winzige Scheibe Weizenbrot mit dem grünen Zeug dazwischen hoch.

„Das sind Gurkensandwiches.", verbesserte Petunia mich herablassend.

„Auf gar keinen Fall.", protestierte ich. „Das ist kein richtiges Essen."

„Sie haben auch Algensalat im Angebot.", bot mir meine Mum an.

Ja, das war ja auch so viel besser. „Du meinst Seetang? Komm schon, Mum! Das ist lächerlich!", mein Magen knurrte erneut um meine Aussage zu unterstreichen.

Mum betrachtete ihren eigenen Teller mit Desinteresse. „Na ja, da wir ja nun mit all unseren Behandlungen fertig sind, können wir auch zurück ins Hotelzimmer und uns was vom Zimmerservice bestellen."

Ich hätte sie küssen können, wenn mir das Wasser nicht bereits so sehr im Mund zusammengelaufen wäre. Ich begnügte mich damit hektisch mit dem Kopf zu nicken, bis er fast herunterfiel. Ich wäre die perfekte Anti-Wellness Wackelkopf Puppe.

„Petunia?", fragte meine Mum.

„In Ordnung.", stimmte sie zu. Ich war überrascht und versuchte es mir nicht ansehen zu lassen. Petunia liebte es gesunde grüne Sachen zu essen, die mehr Gramm Fasern hatten als Kalorien! Vielleicht wollte sie einfach nur mal nett sein. Ich lächelte sie ehrlich an. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, doch dann sah sie weg. Vielleicht hatte sie aber auch einfach keine Lust mehr auf ihre Diät.

Es dauerte vierzig quälend lange Minuten bis unser Essen kam und ich einen Bissen von dem fettigsten, mit extra Käse belegten und köstlichsten Cheeseburger nahm, den ich je gegessen hatte. Ich schwöre ich wollte diesen Burger heiraten, aber vielleicht sprach auch nur der Hunger aus mir.

Als mein Hunger endlich gestillt war konnte ich auch wieder klar denken. Das Hotelzimmer war so wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte: sauber und alle Möbel waren auf den Fernseher ausgerichtet. Ich nutzte den niemals enden Vorrat an heißem Wasser aus und duschte eine halbe Stunde lang. Heißes Wasser lief meinen Rücken hinunter und der Geruch von Erdbeershampoo lag in der feuchten Badezimmerluft. Endlich konnte ich mich nach diesem langen stressigen Tag der Entspannung entspannen.

Nachdem ich das mit Dampfwolken gefüllte Badezimmer verließ, öffnete ich meine Tasche um meinen Pyjama herauszuholen. Allerdings war er nirgends zu finden. Mir wurde klar, dass ich ihn in meiner Eile heute Morgen wohl nicht eingepackt hatte.

Ich setzte mich auf die eine Seite des Bettes, das ich mir mit meiner Mutter teilen würde. Uns beiden war klar, dass wir Petunia noch nicht einmal danach fragen mussten. Ich sah hinüber auf den Nachttisch, um zu sehen wie spät es war. Ja es war wirklich Zeit schlafen zu gehen, und diese ganze Schönheit wieder loszuwerden.

„Mum?", fragte ich sie. „Hast du noch ein Paar-"

„Oh, ich weiß schon was du willst.", unterbrach sie mich, setzte sich neben mich und legte ihren Arm um mich. „Da ich sowieso mit deinem Vater sprechen wollte, kannst du James anrufen- aber nur ein paar Minuten. Die Telefontarife sind hier ziemlich teuer, also reduziere das Liebesgeplänkel auf ein Minimum."

Ich errötete. „Das ist nicht-", versuchte ich ihr zu erklären, als ich mich aus ihrer Umarmung löste, aber sie hielt eine Hand hoch und unterbrach mich.

„Ich war auch mal jung und verliebt.", versicherte sie mir. „Ich wurde nicht als Mum mit Falten und zwei Mädchen im Teenageralter geboren, die sich nicht verstehen. Ich weiß wie das ist wenn man von seinem geliebten Partner getrennt ist. Petunia ist gerade runter gegangen um noch ein paar Kissen für ihren Rücken zu besorgen, da vier anscheinend nicht dafür ausreichen. Ich geh mal nachsehen wo sie bleibt, dann hast du deine Privatsphäre und kannst James anrufen."

„Oh, ähm, danke, Mum."

Sie zwinkerte mir zu und ging dann aus dem Zimmer. Ich hatte wohl keine andere Wahl. Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

Was würde James feste Freundin tun?

Ich seufzte und nahm den Hörer des Hoteltelefons, befolgte die Anleitung für Anrufe außerhalb des Hotels und wählte dann unsere Festnetznummer.

„Hallo?", eine männliche Stimme erklang am anderen Ende.

„Hallo?", fragte ich. „Ich bin's, Lily."

„Hallo, Lily. Hier ist der Mann der dazu beigetragen hat, dass es dich gibt."

Ich grinste. „Hi Daddy! Wie geht's dir?"

„Gut, Lils. Es ist immer toll wenn man Indisches Essen bestellen kann. Ich vermisse aber meine Mädels. Es macht nicht so viel Spaß, wenn ihr nicht alle da seid und mir das Ohr abkaut mit eurem Geplapper."

Ich lachte. „Ich versichere dir ihr habt mehr Spaß als ich hier. Ich musste fast ein Gurkensandwich essen."

„Ahh, das hört sich gefährlich an. Möchtest du, dass ich vorbeikomme und dich rette?", bot er mir an.

„Nein.", lehnte ich ab, auch wenn es verführerisch klang. „Hey, Dad, könntest du mir vielleicht James mal geben?", fragte ich.

Es herrschte betretenes Schweigen.

„Oh.", sagte er und wirkte dabei ziemlich traurig. „Ja, natürlich, mein kleines Mädchen. Ich hol ihn."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Danke, Dad. Wir sprechen bald miteinander!", fügte ich in einem fröhlichen Ton hinzu.

„Gute Nacht, Lily.", antwortete er.

Ich fühlte mich unglaublich schuldig, während ich darauf wartete, dass James ans Telefon ging.

„LILY?", schrie mir eine Stimme entgegen.

„Merlin, James, du brauchst nicht zu schreien, ich kann dich sehr gut hören!", rief ich aus.

„Wirklich?", sagte er mit etwas weniger Volumen, aber immer noch laut. „Wie kannst du mich hören, wenn du so viele Kilometer weit weg bist? Hat das etwas mit einem Sonorus Zauber zu tun?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Also, wirklich, wie schaffte dieser Junge es überhaupt seine Schuhe ohne Magie zuzubinden? Ich lachte, als mir klar wurde, dass er es wahrscheinlich nicht schaffte. „Sprich in einer normalen Lautstärke, James. Es ist eine Muggelerfindung. Elektrizität wird durch Telefonkabel geleitet."

„Wahnsinn.", flüsterte James. „Daran werd ich mich wohl nie gewöhnen. Das ist viel schneller als Eulen zu benutzen. Muggel haben es wirklich um einiges besser."

„Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie nicht zaubern können.", erinnerte ich ihn.

„Ah, da hast du Recht.", stimmte er mir zu. „Also warum wollest du mich sprechen?"

Ich seufzte. „Scheinbar ist es angebracht, dass ein Mädchen ihren festen Freund anruft, bevor sie ins Bett geht."

„Damit sie ihm beschreiben kann, was sie anhat?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Ich musste ihn nicht sehen um zu wissen, dass er frech grinste.

„Nein!", erwiderte ich.

„Warum dann?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Um ihm zu sagen, wie sehr sie ihn liebt und sich wünscht gerade bei ihm zu sein, oder etwas ähnlich Schnulziges?"

„Und, liebst du mich, Lily?", fragte er prompt.

„Nein.", antwortete ich fröhlich.

„Ahhh.", jammerte er gespielt. „Beschreibst du mir dann wenigstens was du anhast?"

„James!", schrie ich und hörte sein Lachen an meinem Ohr.

„Was? Es ist doch nur ein Pyjama."

Ich verzog das Gesicht. „Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst ich hab meinen Pyjama zu Hause vergessen.", ich wollte ihm nicht die Chance geben daraufhin etwas zu erwidern, also machte ich schnell weiter. „Ich habe einen Bademantel aus dem Hotel an."

Ich konnte nicht genau verstehen was er danach sagte, aber es hörte sich verdächtig an wie „beneidenswerter Bademantel." Ich rollte mit den Augen und legte mich bäuchlings auf das Bett.

„Was haben du und mein Vater heute gemacht?", fragte ich um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Nichts allzu Spannendes.", gab er zurück. „Das Walross war auch da, sehr zu unserer Freude. Er hat es zwar nicht gesagt, aber ich glaube deine Schwester hat ihm befohlen ihr Zimmer zu bewachen. Anscheinend kann man mir nicht trauen."

Ich lächelte. Er klang höchsterfreut wegen dieser Tatsache.

„Ich hoffe du hast ihn wie einen willkommenen Gast behandelt.", sagte ich in geschwollenen Ton.

„Rumteiber-Ehrenwort, Liebling.", sagte er.

„Ahh, und ich weiß ja, dass die Rumtreiber der Inbegriff der Tugend sind.", neckte ich ihn.

„Galantes Benehmen ist unser höchstes Ziel, Mademoiselle.", erwiderte er. „Natürlich nur, wenn wir nicht gerade schöne Jungfern, so wie dich, in nicht so angemessene und eher zum Knutschen geeignete Besenkammern locken."

Ich lachte laut. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass uns der Abstand gut tat, da er immer noch eine Ausgeburt der Hölle und ein riesiges, egoistisches Arschloch war, war es irgendwie schön mit James zu reden. Es war als wäre ich wieder zu Hause auch wenn ich gerade in diesem nichts sagenden Hotelzimmer saß.

„Und, wann kommt ihr wieder?", fragte er.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", gab ich zurück. „Ich glaube nicht, dass mich diese Wellness-Leute noch mehr foltern können, außer natürlich sie würden den Cruciatus-Fluch verwenden."

„Du machst Witze."

„Nein, James, ich mache keine Witze. Erinnerst du dich an das eine Mal in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, als du von einem Grindylow angegriffen wurdest?"

„Ich wurde nicht angegriffen. Ich wollte nur der Klasse ermöglichen, die Gefahren-"

„Wie ich bereits sagte, es ist ungefähr fünfzig Milliarden Mal so schlimm."

„So, als würde man nach Slytherin eingeteilt werden?"

Ich lachte leise. „Ja, James, so als würde man nach Slytherin eingeteilt. Es gibt sogar überall grünes schleimiges Zeugs hier!"

„Oh, mein armes Baby.", neckte er mich.

Ich grinste ohne es zu wollen und meine Finger spielten abwesend mit der Telefonschnur.

Die Tür ging auf und ich sah nach oben. Meine Mum kam herein gefolgt von Petunia und ihren Kissen.

„Ahh, James, wir sind nicht mehr allein."

„Ein Baby, jetzt schon, Lils? Ich dachte wir wollten warten. Was für eine Art Wellnesshotel ist das denn?", warf er mir gespielt empört vor.

„Sei still.", warnte ich ihn und unterdrückte mein Lachen.

„Lily?", rief meine Mum. „Ah, wie süß du dasitzt und telefonierst. Mach schnell Schatz. Sag James, dass du ihn liebst und dann gib mir das Telefon, damit ich mit deinem Vater sprechen kann."

„James.", sagte ich ins Telefon.

„Ja, Lily?"

„Meine Mutter hat mir angeordnet dir zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe und das Telefon weiter zu geben."

Er lachte. „Nun, es ist gut zu wissen, dass du so etwas nur sagen würdest wenn man es dir anordnet." Er machte eine Pause. „Lily?"

„Jahh?"

„Ich liebe dich auch."

„Mein Dad steht neben dir und kann dich hören, oder?"

„Ja, klar.", erwiderte er.

„Nun, dann, mach's gut."

„Tschüss, Lily."

Ich gab meiner Mutter das Telefon. Während sie begann mit meinem Vater zu reden, wandte ich mich an Petunia und fragte: „Hast du nun genug Kissen?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen.

Nachdem meine Mum ihr Gespräch beendet hatte und Petunia unbedingt 47 Minuten lang mit Vernon telefonieren musste, was ein Geplänkel darüber einschloss, wer zuerst auflegen sollte, machte ich das Licht aus und legte mich ins Bett.

„Mum?", rief ich leise.

„Ja, Lily?", antwortete sie, wobei ihre Stimme von ihrem Kissen gedämpft wurde.

„Danke, dass du mich überredet hast mit dir und Petunia mitzukommen."

„Mhmm, gern geschehen."

Kurz darauf schlief ich auch ein, während ich mich noch nach meinem eigenen Bett sehnte. Ungefähr ein paar Stunden später spürte ich einen kalten Luftzug im Nacken.

„Lily, wach auf.", flüsterte mir eine Stimme ins Ohr.

„Es ist noch nicht einmal Morgen.", stöhnte ich, als ich ein Auge einen Spalt breit öffnete und das nachtschwarze Zimmer erblickte.

„Lily, Liebling, ich bin's, James.", sagte dieselbe Stimme nun so nah an meinem Ohr, dass ich fühlen konnte wie warme Lippen meine Haut berührten.

Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen. „James?", fragte ich leise.

Ich beobachtete wie seine Hand rote Strähnen aus meinem Gesicht wischten. Als seine Finger etwas zu lange auf meinem Gesicht verblieben, bevor er sich zurückzog, wurde mir klar, dass das kein Traum war. Nicht das ich sonst von James Potter träumte.

„Was tust du denn hier?", zischte ich. Ich warf einen Blick über meine Schulter um sicherzustellen, dass meine Mum immer noch schlief. Das Petunia noch schlief war klar, sie schnarchte nämlich… laut.

Er öffnete den Mund, um mir eine- und da bin ich mir sicher- sehr logische Erklärung zu geben, aber ich stieß die Bettdecke von mir, packte seinen Ellbogen und zerrte ihn ins Badezimmer.

„Na, wenn du mit mir alleine sein wolltest, hättest du es nur sagen brauchen.", sagte er.

„James.", ermahnte ich ihn.

„Sei sanft zu mir, Baby. Es ist mein erstes Mal.", scherzte er.

„James!"

Er hörte auf zu grinsen und sah mich mit weiten unschuldigen Augen an. „Lily, sei mir bitte nicht böse. Es gibt einen guten Grund warum ich hier bin."

Ich machte das Badezimmerlicht an. „Du hast zehn Sekunden. Leg los."

„Na ja, du hattest erwähnt, dass du deinen Pyjama vergessen hast und ich wollte, dass du dich wohl fühlst. Also dachte ich, ich bring ihn dir, aber dann wurde mir klar dass du mir einen Flederwichtfluch oder so was verpassen würdest, wenn ich dein Zimmer ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis betreten würde, also hab ich dir eins von meinen Shirts mitgebracht. Hier.", beendete James seine Erklärung und war ganz außer Atem, als er mir ein rotes Stück Stoff in die Hand drückte.

Verblüfft entfaltete ich es. Es war sein Quidditch-Trikot mit seinem Namen auf dem Rücken. Ich war ein wenig berührt. „Danke.", sagte ich, aber die Worte klangen so sanft aus meinem Mund, dass ich hinzufügte: „Glaub ich."

Er lächelte mich an und zuckte unbeschwert mit den Schultern. „Kein Problem.", er grinste verschmitzt und zerwuschelte seine Haare. „Glaub ich."

Ich versteifte mich innerlich. „Allerdings hättest du es mir auch einfach mit einer Eule schicken können.", machte ich ihm klar.

Er grinste verlegen. „Nun, ich gebe zu, irgendwie wollte ich dich auch sehen."

Ein Teil von mir wollte ihm mitteilen, dass ich froh war, dass er hier war, dass ich ihn auch vermisst hatte und dass ich mich schon darauf freute ihn morgen wieder zu sehen. Aber das passte natürlich nicht zu mir. Ich war Lily Evans, und ich hatte diese „fester Freund Scharade" unter Kontrolle. Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass dieser Unsinn mich berührte, egal wie oft James solche bescheuerten süßen Sachen tat.

„Du wirst mich morgen wieder sehen.", erinnerte ich ihn betont. „Eigentlich Heute schon.", verbesserte ich mich, als ich daran dachte wie unglaublich spät beziehungsweise früh es wohl war.

„Oh, Lily, hör auf damit und sag mir einfach, das du dich freust mich zu sehen."

Ich schenkte ihm ein halbes Lächeln. „James.", sagte ich langsam. „Es war schön, dass du da warst. Und jetzt verlass bitte das Badezimmer."

„Warum?", fragte er.

„Damit ich dein Trikot anziehen kann."

„Und warum genau soll ich gehen?", fragte er anzüglich.

Ich rollte mit den Augen und schubste ihn in Richtung Tür. Anzüglich hob er die Augenbrauen, aber ich öffnete die Tür und schubste ihn nach draußen.

Als ich endlich allein im Badezimmer war, hob ich sein Trikot an meine Nase und atmete tief ein. Merlin, es roch himmlisch. Kein Aftershave konnte je diesen warmen männlichen Duft nachahmen. Meine Augen flattern zu, während ich den Geruch genoss. Dann zog ich den Bademantel aus und zog mir das Shirt über den Kopf. Die Ärmel gingen mir bis weit unter die Ellbogen und die Länge des Shirts zeigte viel von meinen Beinen, aber es fühlte sich sehr weich an. Ich warf nur einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel um meine Haare zu ordnen und sicher zu stellen, dass keine Spuren von getrocknetem Sabber auf meinen Gesicht waren, dann machte ich das Licht aus und ging zurück ins Hotelzimmer.

James wartete am Fenster auf mich. Seine Augen wanderten von oben nach unten, als ich auf Zehenspitzen zu ihm rüber ging.

„Du siehst wirklich gut aus in meinem Trikot.", flüsterte er und strich mit seinen Fingern meinen Arm hinunter, wobei er überall dort wo er mich berührte eine Gänsehaut hinterließ.

„James es ist spät.", sagte ich leise. „Du solltest gehen."

Er nickte. Das Mondlicht spielte auf seinem Gesicht. Es war ein Kontrast zwischen dunkel und hell, der seine Augen hinter der Reflektion seiner Brillengläser betonte und die Weißheit seiner Zähne halb verborgen von seinen geöffneten Lippen. „Das sollte ich."

Seine Finger wanderten meinen Arm wieder hinauf und über mein Schlüsselbein, das nicht ganz von seinem Trikot bedeckt wurde.

„Und meine Mum und Petunia, sind hier im Raum und schlafen.", sagte ich, als seine Finger begannen meinen Nacken zu liebkosen.

„Und wir wollen sie ja nicht aufwecken.", beendete er den Satz für mich.

„Deshalb musst du jetzt gehen.", flüsterte ich und meine Hände fanden seinen Oberkörper unbewusst.

„Sollte, muss, hätte schon längst gehen müssen.", hauchte er.

„Also, dann heißt das wohl auf Wiedersehn.", sagte ich, aber ich bewegte mich langsam auf ihn zu.

„Es sollte aber ein richtiges auf Wiedersehn sein, da wir ja nicht alleine sind."

„Aber sie schlafen doch.", sagte ich. „Das ist nicht notwendig."

„Nein, nicht notwendig.", seufzte er.

„Aber sie könnten aufwachen.", bot ich leise an.

„Also ist es vollkommen notwendig."

„Notwendig.", hauchte ich.

Keiner sprach mehr, als er mit seinem Daumen über meine Wange strich und mit seinen Finger mein Haar massierte.

„Mmm.", stöhnte er sanft in mein Ohr. Ich war ihm so nahe, dass ich die Vibrationen in seiner Brust spüren konnte. „Deine Wange ist ganz weich."

Seine andere Hand legte sich auch auf mein Gesicht, und unter dem Licht des Mondes berührten seine Lippen die meinen. Er küsste mich sanft mit federleichten Berührungen. Mein Körper verschmolz mit seinem und ich presste meine Hände gegen seine Brust. Meine Augen schlossen sich und ich verlor mich in diesem Gefühl der Zärtlichkeit. Ganz langsam hörten seine Lippen auf sich zu bewegen und er löste sich von mir.

„Gute Nacht, Lily.", flüsterte er, nahm seine Hand behutsam von meinem Gesicht und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Ich beobachtete wie er seinen Besen aufhob, das Fenster öffnete, sich ein letztes Mal umdrehte bevor er davonflog und mir wurde etwas ganz Wichtiges klar.

Ich hatte überhaupt nichts unter Kontrolle.

* * *

So, es hat also doch geklappt mit dem Updaten. Danke wieder an die wenigen Leute, die reviewt haben. Lg Melissa


	7. Rot, Rot, Rot

**Zuvor bei „Mein fester Freund":**

„Gute Nacht, Lily.", flüsterte er, nahm seine Hand behutsam von meinem Gesicht und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Ich beobachtete wie er seinen Besen aufhob, das Fenster öffnete, sich ein letztes Mal umdrehte bevor er davonflog und mir wurde etwas ganz Wichtiges klar.

Ich hatte überhaupt nichts unter Kontrolle.

**Kapitel 7**

**Rot, Rot, Rot**

„_Einem Teenager die Fakten des Lebens vermitteln zu wollen, ist wie wenn man einen Fisch badet." - Arnold H. Glasow_

Piep. Piep. Piep.

Merlin, verdammt noch mal hör auf. _Finite Incantatem._

Piep. Piep. Piep.

Sei verdammt noch mal still!

Pie-

Ich schwang meinen Arm in Richtung des Objektes, das mich so unerbärmlich aus dem Schlaf riss und schlug zu.

„Au! Verdammte Scheiße! Au!", schrie ich. Ich zog mir die Bettdecke vom Gesicht und öffnete meine Augen um meine Hand zu untersuchen. Glücklicherweise war kein Blut zu sehen, aber eine dunkle rote Stelle formte sich an meinen Fingerknöcheln. Das würde einen Bluterguss geben. Ich stöhnte wehleidig und strampelte ein bisschen umher um eine halbwegs aufrechte Sitzposition zu erlangen.

„Lily? Geht's dir gut? Was ist passiert?"

Großartig. Jetzt dachte meine Mutter auch noch ich würde im Schlaf ermordet. Ich kannte diesen schrillen panischen Ton. Es war der mütterliche Besorgnis-Ton Nummer neun.

Piep. Piep. Pie-

Ich sah zu diesem heimtückischen Wecker hinüber und machte ihn aus. Mein würdiger Gegner war besiegt. Ich sank wieder in meine Kissen.

„Lily!", rief meine Mutter, wie ich vermutete, vom Badezimmer aus.

Ich stöhnte. „Mir geht's gut, Mum. Kein Vergewaltiger oder Mörder oder Petunia. Du kannst aufhören verrückt vor Sorge zu werden."

„Was war das für ein Geräusch? Bist du verletzt?"

Ich sah auf meine Hand hinab, die noch immer rot und leicht angeschwollen war. Zumindest sahen meine Nägel noch gut aus. Dann konnten sie mich wenigsten nicht dazu zwingen meine Nägel auffrischen zu lassen bevor wir die Wellnesshotel-Hölle verließen.

„Nur meine Hand und mein Stolz.", rief ich zurück. „Wer stellt denn auch einen Wecker?"

Ich konnte ihr Lachen sogar unter meiner Bettdecke hören. „Lily, dafür sind sie ja auch da. Das ist vollkommen normal."

„Tja, nun, ich bin es nicht.", erwiderte ich verstimmt. „Ich hasse Piep-Geräusche."

Meine Mum kam aus dem Badezimmer, wo sie sich frisch gemacht hatte und ging auf mich zu, wobei ihr das Lachen noch im Gesicht stand. Ich hasste es, wenn Leute sich auf meine Kosten amüsierten. Ich hatte Schmerzen!

Sie setzte sich neben mich auf das Bett und küsste meine Stirn.

„Ja, aber irgendwie musste ich dich aufwecken. Ich wollte nicht getreten werden und Petunia ist unten und lässt sich ihre Arme wachsen."

Ich ignorierte ihren letzten Kommentar und die völlige Absurdität, die meine Schwester umgab, die sie mit ihren unergründlichen Gedankengängen auf die Idee brachte ihre blonden Arme seien zu behaart. Ich verzog das Gesicht.

„Du hast ihn gestellt?"

„Ja, und jetzt bist du wach.", verkündete sie mit einem Grinsen. „Siehst du, es funktioniert!"

„Ohh, wie wundervoll. Waffen funktionieren auch, aber wir testen sie nicht an armen unschuldigen Kindern.", murmelte ich leise.

„Das hab ich gehört.", grummelte meine Mum und schlug auf meine Bettdecke.

„Auhh!", schrie ich. Irgendwie hatte sie es fertig gebracht meine Hand zu erwischen. Ich nahm sie unter der Decke hervor. „Warum gerade meine Hand.", stöhnte ich.

„Ach, lass mich das mal sehen.", sagte meine Mum und schnappte sich meine Hand.

„Au!", rief ich aus.

„Entschuldige.", sagte sie und verringerte den Druck ihrer Hand. Sie untersuchte meine Hand mit ihren Fingern und drückte leicht auf den sich bildenden Bluterguss. Ich gab mein Bestes um nicht zu wimmern, oder die Tränen in meinen Augen fallen zu lassen.

„Nun, es ist auf jeden Fall nicht gebrochen. Du brauchst keinen Arzt."

„Merlin sei Dank.", hauchte ich. Ich hasste Krankenhäuser und Untersuchungen. Da musste man sich immer freimachen und diese Kittel tragen, die den Hintern nicht bedeckten und man bekam Fragen gestellt wie „Wie lange ist es her, dass sie das letzte Mal Geschlechtsverkehr hatten?" oder „Hatten sie heute schon Stuhlgang?". Darauf hatte ich heute ehrlich keine Lust.

„Wir sollten es einfach im Auge behalten und vielleicht können wir beim Frühstück etwas Eis besorgen bevor wir abreisen."

Ich sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Wir reisen bald ab?"

Wenn sie meine Begeisterung angesichts des nahenden Endes unserer Mädelszeit bemerkt hatte, so ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. „Ja, aber wir gehen bevor wir nach Hause fahren noch ein paar Stunden ins Einkaufszentrum. Petunia braucht noch ein Kleid für eine Party auf die sie mit Vernon geht."

Ins Einkaufszentrum? Verdammt, da würde ich ja lieber ins Krankenhaus gehen. Ich bevorzugte Hintern zeigende Kittel gegenüber dem Modegeschmack von Petunia. Da wusste ich zumindest, dass nur mein Hintern sichtbar war. Verflucht, warum war meine Hand denn nicht gebrochen?

„Mum, Tuney braucht ewig um Klamotten zu kaufen! Könnt ihr mich nicht einfach zu Hause absetzen?"

Meine Mum zerwuschelte meine Haare. „Dann müsste ich die Folter ja ganz alleine ertragen. Wenn ich leiden muss Lily, dann wirst du es auch müssen. Und außerdem, je eher du fertig bist, umso schneller haben wir das Ganze hinter uns.", sie lächelte mich mit dem Versuch an mir die Sache schmackhaft zu machen, aber darauf viel ich nicht herein. Leider hatte ich mir jedoch selbst geschworen meine Mum nicht aufzuregen.

Ich seufzte dramatisch und schwang dann meine Beine über die Kante des Bettes und stand mühsam auf. Ich stolperte in Richtung Badezimmer.

„Lily?", rief meine Mum.

Ich hielt an der Tür inne und drehte mich zu ihr um. „Ja, Mum?"

„Hattest du das Shirt gestern auch an?", fragte sie mich misstrauisch.

Mein Gesicht lief prompt rot an und ich betete zu allen Höheren Mächten, dass sie das Ganze nicht überbewerten würde. „Ähhm, nein, mir war so warm gestern Nacht und da hab ich das Shirt ganz unten in meiner Tasche gefunden. Ich hab es vorher wohl übersehen.", plapperte ich eiligst.

Sie nickte, blickte aber immer noch skeptisch drein. Sie öffnete den Mund, um noch etwas zu sagen, aber ich wehrte alle weiteren Fragen ab, indem ich die Badezimmertür aufriss und hineinstürzte. „Ich muss dringend pinkeln, Mum!"

Mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt, nahm ich mir einen Moment, um mich wieder zu beruhigen. Ich kämmte meine Haare mit den Fingern und ging rüber zum Waschbecken, um mir etwas Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Ich betrachtete meine geröteten Wangen, und atmete tief ein. Heute war Tag fünf und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich bereits einen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte.

Letzte Nacht, hatte ich ihn zu nahe an mich rangelassen. Ich musste dafür sorgen, dass er mich nicht mehr so körperlich beeinflusste. Ich konnte kaum glauben, dass sein Körper meinen dazu brachte sich so primitiv und nur von Instinkten geleitet zu benehmen. Er musste sich mir nur auf wenige Zentimeter nähern und das Östrogen, das durch meine Adern gepumpt wurde, kontrollierte meinen Körper. Glücklicherweise ließ sich mein Gehirn nicht so leicht beeindrucken. Ich wusste, dass er immer noch derselbe James Potter war. Das zumindest würde sich niemals ändern.

Behutsam zog ich James Trikot aus und schnupperte ein letztes Mal daran bevor ich es schuldbewusst zusammenfaltete und weglegte, damit es nicht nass werden würde. Dann betrat ich die Duschkabine. Zeit sich für das Einkaufszentrum fertig zu machen. Freude, oh welch verdammte Freude! Hurra, Scheiße, Hurra!

Ich frühstückte ohne wirklich etwas zu schmecken. Ich bezweifle, dass ich irgendetwas Spektakuläres verpasst habe. Frühstück im Hotel bestand sowieso immer aus faden Zimtröllchen, fettigem Frühstücksschinken und Orangensaft mit zu viel Fruchtfleisch darin. Meine Mum versuchte mich in ein Gespräch über ihre Pläne für das kommende Schuljahr zu verwickeln, aber ich war zu tief in Gedanken und schon wieder müde, um irgendetwas Sinnvolles zum Gespräch beitragen zu können. Schließlich gab sie es dann auf mit mir über ihre Mal- und Bastelarbeiten und die Kurzgeschichten zu sprechen und unterhielt sich stattdessen mit Petunia.

Ich hätte ja Mitleid mit ihr gehabt, aber meine Hand tat verdammt weh.

Als wir das glanzlose Frühstück beendet hatten, holten wir unser Gepäck aus dem Zimmer und gingen nach unten. Natürlich durchsuchten wir erst alle Schränke und Schubladen für den Fall, dass wir etwas vergessen hatten. Die Welt wäre mit Sicherheit untergegangen, wenn wir Petunias liebste Wimpernzange vergessen hätten. Das Einzige, das zurück blieb war die Bibel. Ich wunderte mich, ob der _Tropfende Kessel_ Bücher hatte, die er für seine Gäste herauslegte. Ich bezweifelte das _Geschichte Hogwarts _denselben Zweck erfüllen würde. Dann betraten wir den Aufzug und fuhren nach unten.

Petunia und ich hielten uns bei den noblen Möbeln auf, während Mum uns auscheckte.

„Deine Arme sehen sehr haarlos aus.", teilte ich Petunia mit.

„Danke.", erwiderte sie ohne sich mir zuzuwenden, allerdings blickte sie mich kurz von der Seite an.

Ich entschied, es wäre das Beste für alle Beteiligten, wenn ich nicht erwähnte, dass meine Bemerkung nicht als Kompliment gemeint war.

„Du solltest es wirklich in Erwägung ziehen zu wachsen.", sagte Petunia in einem ihr sonst unbekannten Anflug von Hilfsbereitschaft. „Es hält sehr viel länger als rasieren."

„Ja.", stimmte ich ihr zu. „Aber es tut auch weh."

Petunia zuckte mit den Achseln und wandte sich mir nun doch zu. „Ja, aber es ist toll für den Sommer. Man muss sich nicht jeden Morgen rasieren. Manchmal möchte ich fast Hosen tragen."

Ich lächelte. „Aber dann wirst du immer unruhig und willst wieder Flip-Flops tragen."

„Nein, werd ich nicht.", protestierte sie.

„Wirst du wohl!", beharrte ich. „Mum war unglaublich sauer auf dich, als du einmal im Winter Flip Flops zur Schule anhattest und beinahe Frostbeulen an den Füßen bekommen hättest."

„Oh.", lachte sie leise. „Stimmt."

Ich verstand ihre Einstellung total. Ich hasste es, wenn eine Jahreszeit zu lange andauerte. Ich hatte immer das Bedürfnis etwas anders zu machen, zu fliehen, etwas Neues zu beginnen. Ich hasste es mich gefangen zu fühlen.

„Aber es ist zu heiß, um im Sommer lange Klamotten zu tragen.", beschwerte sich Petunia. „Also habe ich keine andere Wahl als unentwegt meine Körperhaare zu entfernen.", sagte sie resigniert und seufzte.

Ich grinste. Jede Frau wusste genau wie sie sich fühlte. „ Was für tolle Gene wir doch haben, nicht wahr? Mum's Verwandte sind alle herzkrank und Dad's Familie besteht aus haarigen Biestern. Wie gut, dass wir hübsch sind.", scherzte ich.

„Zumindest eine von uns.", entgegnete sie und piekste meinen Arm.

Ich streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

Petunia rollte mit den Augen, aber lächelte leicht. „Wir sollten uns wirklich überlegen sie für ein neueres Model einzutauschen."

Ich lachte leise. „Aber dann wären wir ja so normal.", erinnerte ich sie und verzog mein Gesicht bei dem Wort. „Hatten wir uns als Kinder nicht vorgenommen Superheldinnen zu werden? Erinnerst du dich an den Tag, als Dad uns seine alten Comic Hefte gezeigt hat?"

Petunia nickte. „Ich erinnere mich. Ich wollte Superheldin werden und du mein treuer Gehilfe, weil du kleiner warst als ich."

„Und ich bekam immer einen Wutanfall, weil ich auch eine Superheldin sein wollte.", sagte ich, während ich wohlwollend an die alten Zeiten zurück dachte.

„Wir konnten sogar Mum dazu überreden uns Kostüme zu machen.", fügte Petunia hinzu.

„Ja, stimmt.", sagte ich.

Meine Mum kam mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen zu uns rüber. „Was sehe ich denn da?", fragte sie rhetorisch. „Meine Mädchen unterhalten sich miteinander, und ja, sie lächeln sogar.", betonte sie „ohne sich zu streiten? Hab ich was verpasst? Steht uns eine Naturkatastrophe bevor? Sollte ich mir eine Überlebensausrüstung zulegen?"

Ich lachte hohl. „Echt witzig, Mum."

„Das fand ich auch.", trällerte sie.

„Mit der Meinung stehst du allerdings alleine da.", murmelte Petunia. „Ich wusste wir hätten sie eintauschen sollen.", fügte sie leise hinzu.

Mum sah sie komisch an, aber Petunia ließ sich nichts anmerken. Ich fing ihren Blick auf und wir grinsten uns an.

Als wir ins Auto stiegen, dachte ich darüber nach wie glücklich ich darüber war, dass ich Petunia nicht gesagt hatte, dass ich mir lästige Körperbehaarung jederzeit mit einem Zauber entfernen konnte. Alles war so viel einfacher, wenn ich so tat, als sei ich normal. Ich wusste es war falsch und das ich etwas Besonderes war und all den Mist. Ich hatte die Möglichkeit so viel mit meiner Gabe zu bewirken, ich hatte die Verantwortung es zu tun. Aber für meine Schwester wollte ich unbedingt normal sein.

Unser Moment der schwesterlichen Einigkeit, war genauso schnell wieder vorüber wie er begonnen hatte. Kurz bevor wir im Einkaufszentrum ankamen, waren wir beide verärgert und weigerten uns miteinander zu sprechen. Es schien, als könne ich einfach nicht meine Klappe halten, wenn Vernon das Gesprächsthema war und Petunia wertete meine Aussagen immer als persönlichen Angriff. Ich wusste ich hätte das Wort Wal nicht erwähnen sollen. Aber es stimmte! Der Vergleich war wirklich sehr passend. Sie verhielt sich mal wieder unmöglich, wie immer.

Mum war verärgert, allerdings mehr wegen der Häufigkeit unserer Auseinandersetzungen, als nur wegen diesen einen Streits. Sie seufzte und zerrte uns in den nächstbesten Laden. Wir würden verdammt noch mal Zeit miteinander verbringen und kein noch so bescheuerter Streit würde uns davon abhalten. Ich bewunderte ihre Hartnäckigkeit. Meine Mum war echt cool drauf.

Als sie mich jedoch dazu zwang Klamotten anzuprobieren, kamen mir daran Zweifel.

„Mum.", teilte ich ihr verärgert mit. „Ich brauchte keine Kleider. Ich bin eine Hexe. Wir tragen Roben!"

„Weil ihr ins Badezimmer gehört.", spöttelte Petunia.

„Na, dann musst du ja einer Menge Zauberer begegnen, Tuney. Wann bist du denn nicht im Bad und begutachtest deine nicht vorhanden Mitesser?"

Ah, die Dinge gingen wieder ihren gewohnten Gang. Beleidigung und Erwiderung, immer und immer wieder. Es war ein vertrauter Rhythmus, der sich mir schon vor langer Zeit ins Gedächtnis eingeprägt hatte.

„Schluss damit, ihr Beiden. Wenn ihr euch nicht benehmt, fahren wir sofort nach Hause.", unterbrach uns Mum mit strenger Stimme.

„Großartig!", rief ich aus und legte die Kleider auf einen Stuhl im Umkleidebereich ab.

„Lily.", warnte mich meine Mutter und sah dabei so sehr aus wie ein Tiger, der zum Sprung ansetzt, dass ich mir schnell wieder die Kleider schnappte und in einer Umkleidekabine verschwand.

„Ich brauche wirklich kein Kleid.", beharrte ich, zog meine Klamotten aus und warf sie auf einen Haufen ohne mich darum zu kümmern, ob sie zerknitterten. „Ich geh doch sowieso nicht weg."

„Man weiß nie, wann man mal etwas Schönes zum Anziehen braucht. Es ist gut, wenn du es in deinem Kleiderschrank hast, für den Fall, dass du es brauchst.", riet meine Mutter weise, so wie es nur eine lebenserfahrene Frau konnte.

Ich rollte kindisch mit den Augen und mit einigen Verrenkungen schloss ich den Reißverschluss an meinem Rücken. Kurzerhand und ohne mich erst noch im Spiegel zu betrachten, trat ich aus der Kabine.

„Voila.", grummelte ich säuerlich.

Meine Mutter und Petunia beäugten mich kritisch. Wenn etwas Scheiße aussah, dann sagten wir es in unserer Familie. Ihr Blick ließ mich unbehaglich fühlen.

„Ich werde es dann mal wieder ausziehen.", murmelte ich.

„Nicht!", versicherte mir meine Mum. „Es steht dir wirklich wunderbar, Lily. Gefällt es dir?"

Ich schaute in den Spiegel. Das Kleid war trägerlos und endete ein paar Zentimeter über meinen Knien. Es war weiß, aber an der Taille erstreckte sich ein buntes Blumenmuster. Ich musste zugeben, wenn auch etwas unwillig, dass es ein sehr schönes Kleid war. Und trotzdem würde ich keine Gelegenheit haben es anzuziehen. Ich konnte ja schlecht auf dem Halloweenfest in Hogwarts in diesem Outfit auftauchen.

„Lily will es ja noch nicht einmal haben, Mum. Sollten wir nicht ein Kleid für mich suchen?", beschwerte sich Petunia, die Narzisstin.

„Nur eine Sekunde.", beharrte Mum. „Lily, als deine Mutter, die dir so selten anbietet Geld für dich auszugeben und in Zukunft wohl auch nicht mehr die Chance dafür haben wird, denn ich und dein Vater schmeißen dich wahrscheinlich raus sobald du deinen Abschluss hast, damit du dein eigenes Geld zaubern kannst, sage ich dir, sei nicht so verdammt stur und lass mich dir das Kleid kaufen."

Ich prustete.

„Außerdem", fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu „denke ich, dass es James wirklich sehr gefallen würde."

Und mir nichts dir nichts hatte ich also ein neues Kleid.

Verärgert beobachtete ich, wie meine listige Mutter Petunia folgte. Sie spielte mit unfairen Tricks.

Ich zog mich schnell um und schleppte das blöde Kleid mit. Wen interessierte es, ob James fände, dass ich gut darin aussehen würde? Ich musste mich für ihn nicht auftakeln. Er war ja noch nicht einmal mein richtiger fester Freund. Außerdem schien ihm das was ich gestern Nacht anhatte auch gefallen zu haben. Ich wurde rot, als ich an sein Trikot dachte, welches ich sorgfältig in meine Tasche gepackt hatte, nachdem ich wie ich peinlich berührt zugeben muss einen Zauber darauf gesprochen hatte, der seinen Geruch konservierte. Ja, anscheinend war ich so erbärmlich.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um die komischen Gedanken loszuwerden die mich schon den ganzen Tag plagten und fand endlich auch die anderen weiblichen Mitglieder meiner Familie wieder. Meine Mum versuchte Petunia zu überreden einen, wie ich fand, sehr hübschen Rock in Erwägung zu ziehen, aber Petunia rümpfte nur ihre Nase.

„Mum, ich gehe zu Vernons Beförderungsfeier und nicht zu einer tristen Pensionierungsfeier. Ich muss nicht aussehen wie meine eigene Oma.", beschwerte sich Petunia.

„Vernon wurde befördert?", hakte ich nach. „Also darf er jetzt tatsächlich den Kopierer benutzen, oder ist das immer noch zu viel Verantwortung für ihn?"

Ich lachte über meinen eigenen Witz, aber der strafende Blick meiner Mutter gebot mir Einhalt.

„Lily, sei ruhig.", zischte sie in mein Ohr und schlug mir auf den Arm.

„Petunia, du magst keines der Kleider und da du die Röcke noch nicht einmal ansehen willst, weiß ich nicht was ich noch machen soll.", sagte meine Mum diplomatisch.

„Na dann müssen wir eben in ein anderes Geschäft gehen.", sagte Petunia einfach. „Am besten eines, dass nicht so geschmacklose Klamotten verkauft.", fügte sie mit einem abschätzigen Blick auf mein Kleid hinzu.

Ich zwang mich zu einem Grinsen. Vielleicht, aber vielleicht auch nicht blitzten Flüche aus meinen Augen.

Wir, oder eher meine Mum, bezahlten das Kleid, und dann begaben wir uns zu einem anderen, sehr viel teureren und pompöseren Laden mit dem Leitspruch „Nur das Beste". Von den übereifrigen Verkäufern bis hin zur angesagten Musik erweckte der Laden bei mir einen Brechreiz. Petunia natürlich, liebte es dort.

Sie flatterte durch die Reihen von Kleiden und schnappte sich Klamotten, die meiner Meinung nach stark nach Kindergröße aussahen, so als ob sie verschwinden würden, wenn sie sie nicht sofort in den Händen hielt.

„Mum.", rief ich. „Ich komm gleich wieder. Ich geh nur mal schnell in einen anderen Laden."

Meine Mutter sah mich panisch an. „Lass mich nicht allein mit ihr.", bat sie mich verzweifelt.

„Mum.", flötete ich mit einem Lächeln. „Bei diesem Ausflug geht es darum Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Möchtest du nicht Zeit mit deiner ältesten Tochter verbringen, solange du noch kannst?"

Meine Mum betrachtete mich mit einem mörderischen Blick. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du für den Rest des Sommer Small Talk mit Vernon machen musst!", drohte sie mir.

Ich lachte, als ich zur Tür hinausging.

Froh endlich aus diesem einengenden Laden heraus zukommen, ging ich zu dem einzigen Ort, den ich im Einkaufszentrum wirklich mochte: den Buchladen. Als ich den Laden betrat lauschte ich nach irgendwelchen Geräuschen, aber glücklicherweise, herrschte dort willkommene Stille. Ich lächelte. Ich fuhr mit den Fingern über die Buchrücken, während ich die Regale auf und ab ging. Ich machte einen Halt bei der klassischen Literatur und schaute auf all die bemerkenswerten Bücher. Das Schreiben fiel mir unglaublich leicht. Einen halben Meter über die Koboldkriege, oder etwas ähnlich Schreckliches konnte ich in ungefähr dreißig Minuten zu Stande bringen. Die Faszination für wirklich gute Lektüre ließ mich jedoch niemals los. Ich konnte ein paar Wörter aneinander reihen: Subjekt, Verb, Objekt. Aber nichts was ich je über die Theorie von Zaubertränken schreiben könnte, wäre je vergleichbar mit dem, was sich vor mir erstreckte. Denn ein wirklich gutes Buch muss mit Liebe und Leidenschaft geschrieben werden.

Behutsam nahm ich eines meiner geliebten Bücher aus dem Regal und tat das was ich am liebsten tat. Ich atmete den Geruch frisch gedruckter Seiten ein und setzte mich inmitten der Regale hin. Im Schneidersitz vertiefte ich mich in die Lektüre. Es war himmlisch in eine andere Welt einzutauchen, in der Magie wirklich nur der Stoff für Märchen war. Die Zeit verstrich und ich fühlte mich sicher in meiner eigenen kleinen Welt. Niemand störte mich und ich hatte keine Sorgen, keine Erwartungen und keine Gedanken, die nicht die Geschichte in meinen Händen betrafen. Das einzig Blöde war, dass ich irgendwann diese wunderbare Welt verlassen und in meine eigene zurückkehren müsste.

Nachdem ich ein Kapitel beendet hatte, stand ich langsam auf und stellte das Buch zurück. Ich hätte zwar ewig in diesem Laden bleiben können, aber ich musste zurück zu meiner Mutter, bevor meine Schwester sie umbrachte. Aber wenn es darauf ankäme, glaube ich meine Mutter könnte Petunia platt machen. Petunia konnte zwar treten, aber meine Mutter hatte eine ganz schöne Kraft hinter ihrem Schlag.

Wie ich erwartet hatte, war meine Mutter nicht erfreut, als ich wiederkehrte. Ich hörte wie sie etwas über graue Haare faselte, als ich ankam. Anscheinend hatten wir alle ein Problem mit Haaren. Sie klammerte sich an meinen Arm wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Rettungsschwimmer. Ihre Nägel hinterließen Spuren, die das bewiesen. Endlich, nach dem ich bestimmt ein Dutzend Mal mit den Augen gerollt hatte, doppelt so oft verächtlich geprustet hatte und mir schwor Petunia nie wieder in die Nähe dieses Ladens zu lassen, gingen wir Mittagessen.

Ich beäugte Petunias Häufchen überaus delikaten Salat und schob mir grinsend das saftige und zarte Hühnchensandwich in den Mund.

„Entschuldigt mich.", sagte Petunia und klang dabei leicht angewidert. „Ich verschwinde für einen Moment ins Bad."

„Ja, um mein unglaubliches Sandwich nicht sehen zu müssen.", murmelte ich und beobachtete wie sie aufstand, um sich wahrscheinlich ein Dressing zu besorgen, das negative Kalorien hatte und das sie „als Beilage" zu sich nehmen würde.

„Lily, ich muss mit dir reden.", sagte meine Mum und legte die Gabel beiseite. Sie beobachtete mich und dabei zuckte ihr rechtes Auge, was nie ein gutes Zeichen war.

Ich nickte mit dem Mund voll mit gebratenem Hühnchen. „Alles klar, leg los.", antwortete ich nachdem ich es hinuntergeschluckt hatte.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen wegen deiner Beziehung mit James.", sagte sie vorsichtig.

Geschockt legte ich mein Sandwich auf den Teller. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt? War das die Gelegenheit, diese ganze Scharade zu beenden, nach der ich so lange gesucht hatte? Ja, Merlin liebte mich wieder!

„Was?", fragte ich.

„Nun, Lily, du bist sechzehn Jahre alt und du hast einen festen Freund, für den du starke Gefühle hegst. Und ich weiß wie es ist in einen Jungen verliebt zu sein und ihr wollt einfach nur zusammen sein."

Ich nickte bedächtig. Sicher, das könnte man wohl so sagen. Was würde James feste Freundin tun?

„Und versteh mich nicht falsch, ich mag James wirklich sehr. Ich denke er ist ein wundervoller Junge. Er ist so höflich, charmant und attraktiv."

„Ja, er ist wundervoll.", erwiderte ich und versuchte dabei noch nicht mal den Sarkasmus in meiner Stimme zu verstecken.

„Deshalb mache ich mir ja auch Sorgen.", sagte sie.

Ich runzelte meine Nase. „Ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen.", erklärte ich ihr.

Sie seufzte erschöpft. „Lily, ich weiß, dass du und James daran denkt sexuell intim miteinander zu werden und ich-"

Geschockt ließ ich meine Hand auf den Tisch fallen. Natürlich war es die verletzte Hand, aber ich war so entsetzt, dass ich mich nicht um das Pochen in meiner Hand kümmerte. „Mum!", schrie ich schrill.

„Lily, ich finde es wichtig, dass wir uns darüber unterhalten. Du bist diesem Gruppenzwang ausgesetzt und du denkst ‚Na ja, wenn alle anderen es tun, warum darf ich es nicht auch tun?'"

„Mum, erzähl mir bitte nicht, was ich denke!", jammerte ich während ich versuchte mein hochrotes Gesicht unter dem Tisch zu verstecken.

„Lily, das hier ist wichtig.", versuchte sie mir klar zu machen.

„Ohh, Mum!", unterbrach ich sie. „Du willst nicht wirklich gerade jetzt mit mir über Sex sprechen.", beschwerte ich mich. „Wir sind in der Öffentlichkeit, in einem Restaurant."

„Das weiß ich, Lily.", machte sie weiter. „Aber als ich dich heute Morgen in seinem T-Shirt gesehen habe, dachte ich es wird Zeit, dass wir mal miteinander reden."

Verdammt, ich wusste dieses Shirt würde mich in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Dafür roch es nämlich viel zu gut.

„Mum, bitte nicht jetzt.", flehte ich sie an und fühlte wie mein Gesicht noch röter wurde.

„Lily, Jungs wollen bestimmte Sachen von Mädchen. Ihre Triebe sind Stärker als die unseren."

Ich bezweifelte sehr, dass sie jemals von James Potter geküsst worden war. Verdammt, ich wusste ganz genau was Triebe waren. In letzter Zeit waren meine wohl um ein vielfaches stärker als seine. Oh, Merlin, hatte ich das gerade wirklich gedacht? Mein Gesicht wurde noch einmal um ein zehnfaches röter.

„Es ist ein ganz natürlicher und wunderschöner Teil des Lebens. Allerdings musst du reif genug sein um damit umgehen zu können. Und es gibt Risiken: ungewollte Schwangerschaft, Herpes, Genitalwarzen."

„Mum!", jammerte ich und beobachtete die anderen Restaurantgäste argwöhnisch. „Nicht so laut."

„Du musst dir nur ganz sicher sein, dass du bereit dafür bist, mein Engel. Überstürze nichts. Mir wäre ja am wohlsten, wenn du bist nach der Hochzeit damit wartest, aber ich vertraue darauf, dass du die richtige Entscheidung für dich selbst triffst. Ich erinnere mich noch, als dein Vater und ich-"

„Mum, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens zum Psychiater muss, hör bitte auf zu reden.", wies ich sie an.

„Aber-", versuchte sie etwas zu sagen.

„Nein.", schnitt ich ihr das Wort ab. „ Du und Daddy, ihr hab mich vom Storch in einem Korb mit einem Ballon daran bekommen. Ende der Diskussion."

„Lily, du verhältst dich sehr kindisch wegen dieser ganzen Sache."

„Tja, und du beschreibst alles zu bildlich für meinen Geschmack.", teilte ich ihr mit.

Sie lachte befreit, während ich mir ein kleines dunkles Loch wünschte, in das ich mich verkriechen konnte. „Nun, woher, soll ich denn wissen, was bei dir los ist? Du und James, ihr geht den Großteil des Jahres auf dieselbe Schule ohne irgendwelche elterliches Aufsicht. Ich mache mir Sorgen."

Unwillkürlich stellte ich mir uns in Hogwarts vor. Es wäre ganz einfach für ihn eines Nachts in meinen Schlafsaal zu schleichen- auch mit dem Treppenalarm- und das Nervenheil meiner Mutter zu zerstören. Hände, Zungen und Gliedmaßen würden miteinander verschmelzen. Ich dachte an die Seufzer, die er mir entlocken könnte, wie er mich nur mit seinen Küssen zum stöhnen bringen würde und wie mein Stöhnen immer lauter werden würden. Dann sah ich meine Mutter an. Alle Gedanken an Sex waren wie ausgelöscht.

„Und außerdem,", redete sie weiter „wenn du noch nicht einmal reif genug bist, um mit deiner Mutter- der Frau die dich zur Welt gebracht hat- über Sex zu sprechen, dann glaube ich nicht, dass du bereit dafür bist sexuell aktiv zu sein."

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Mum.", grummelte ich.

„Was?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Ich fuchtelte unruhig mit den Händen umher und errötete noch mehr. Sie wollte wirklich, dass ich es aussprach. „James und ich haben keinen Sex.", murmelte ich.

Sie seufzte hörbar. „Oh, Gott sei Dank.", murmelte sie und lächelte mich dann an. „Nicht das ich James nicht mögen würde, Lily, Schatz. Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass du schon dafür bereit bist. Du wirst es wissen wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Du warst schon immer ein schlaues Mädchen. Ich weiß du wirst kluge, sichere Entscheidungen treffen, Lily.", sagte sie. „Entscheidungen, die du hoffentlich nicht treffen wirst bevor du vierzig bist."

Ich rollte mit den Augen.

„Also, bist du dir sicher du willst keine meiner Geschichten hören?", bot sie mir verschmitzt grinsend an. „Ich hab ein paar Gute auf Lager, die sind auch etwas versaut."

Meine Augen fielen mir fast aus den Höhlen, aber noch bevor ich eine Antwort formulieren konnte, setzte sich Petunia wieder zu uns.

Noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben war ich so froh gewesen sie zu sehen.

Mein Gesicht hatte fast wieder seine normale Gesichtsfarbe angenommen, als wir zu Hause ankamen. Eifrig begab ich mich nach drinnen und ließ meinen Blick über all die vertrauten Dinge schweifen: der saubere Küchentisch aus Holz, das Bild an der Treppe auf dem eine junge Petunia weinte und mein jüngeres zahnloses Ich an ihren Haaren zog und die abgenutzte, gemütliche Couch, in der man versank, wenn man sich setzte.

„Wir sind zu Hause!", verkündete meine Mutter dem gesamten Haus.

Ich hörte das Schlurfen von Füßen und andere Geräusche bevor die Jungs- ich denke ein männlicher Wal könnte wohl auch in die Kategorie Junge fallen- die Treppe hinuntereilten und bei uns ankamen. James Augen fanden die meinen umgehend. Eine brennende Sekunde lang schaute ich zurück, dann fing ich den Blick meiner Mutter auf und mir wurde erneut ganz warm im Gesicht.

„Meine Frauen sind zurück!", rief mein Vater aus, als er meine Mutter umarmte. „Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, ob nicht bald die Polizei anruft und mich über einen gewaltigen Zickenkrieg informiert."

„Dad!", empörte ich mich.

„Hey, meine Kleine.", begrüßte er mich, schlang seinen Arm um meine Schulter und küsste mich auf den Kopf. „Und Tuney.", fügte er hinzu und streckte den Arm auch nach ihr aus. „Meine zwei liebsten Töchter. Ich bin froh, dass ihr euch nicht gegenseitig umgebracht habt. Es hat immerhin so lange gedauert bis ihr gelernt habt auf die Toilette zu gehen."

„Dad!", rief Petunia empört.

Er lachte und ließ uns los, um sich dann meiner Mutter zuzuwenden. „Du strahlst noch mehr als du es sonst schon tust, mein Schatz."

Meine Mum kicherte, riss sich dann aber zusammen und zwang sich zu einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Versuch dich nicht bei mir einzuschmeicheln, Henry. Ich kann das indische Essen riechen."

„Verdammt.", seufzte mein Dad. „Die Katze ist aus dem Sack, James. Ich hab dir doch gesagt sie hat eine Nase wie ein Spürhund."

„Henry!"

Von diesem Moment an war ich zu abgelenkt von James, der weniger als einen Meter von mir entfernt stand, um meinen Eltern weiterhin Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Ohne ein Wort zu wechseln gingen wir in das leere Wohnzimmer.

„Ich bin wieder da.", war alles was mir einfiel und ich lächelte unbehaglich.

Er grinste. „Ja, hattest du Spaß?"

„Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn?", fragte ich.

James nickte.

„Es war furchtbar. Meine Mum glaubt wir hätten Sex."

Er lachte bellend und zog mich in eine Umarmung. „Das ist fantastisch!", lachte er dann leise.

„Idiot.", grummelte ich. „Es war schrecklich!"

„Arme Lily.", flötete er süßlich. „Wäre das denn wirklich so schlimm?", fragte er mich mit einem Lachen, während seine Hände weiter meinen Rücken hinunter wanderten.

„James!", schrie ich und schnappte seine Hände. „Ja, das wäre es. Erinnerst du dich? Das war eine Abmachung dieser lächerlichen Scharade, die wir ein für alle Mal geklärt hatten."

„Tschuldige, ich bin so vergesslich.", flüsterte er und rieb sein Gesicht an meinem Nacken, so dass ich seinen Atem und seine Wärme gegen mich gepresst fühlen konnte. „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist.", seufzte er in mein Ohr.

Ich schloss die Augen und atmete seinen Geruch ein, der sehr viel intensiver war, als der meines neuen Lieblingsshirts. „Ich auch.", gab ich zu.

„Hast du mich vermisst?", fragte er, als er sich etwas aus der Umarmung löste, um mir in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Weniger als mein Bett.", antwortete ich frech.

„Nun, mir fällt da ein Weg ein wie wir beide Probleme lösen könnten.", antwortete er mit einem Zwinkern.

Ich rollte mit den Augen und stieß gegen seine Brust. „Nicht in diesem Leben, Potter. Jetzt sei still. Sonst hört dich meine Mum noch.", zischte ich. „Weißt du eigentlich wie entsetzlich das Ganze war? Ich denke nicht. Ich werde ihr eine Woche lang nicht in die Augen sehen können."

„Ich denke es wäre eine recht angenehme Erfahrung.", erwiderte James mit einem frechen Grinsen.

„James.", ermahnte ich ihn.

„Lily.", sagte er, und bei ihm klang mein Name nicht wie eine Warnung sondern wie ein Gebet. Er ließ seine Finger über mein Gesicht streifen mit dem- wie es sich anfühlte- Versuch sich jeden Zentimeter einzuprägen.

„Ich kann nicht fassen wie ungerührt du wegen dieser ganzen Sache bist.", teilte ich ihm mit. „Die ganze Zeit war es ein unglaubliches Schlamassel. Ich kann noch nicht einmal daran denken, ohne dass mein Gesicht ganz rot und fleckig wird."

Er lachte leise und seine Finger wanderten über den offensichtlichen Beweis meiner Beschämung. „Wir haben die Situation unter Kontrolle."

Ich prustete. Er vielleicht, ich ganz bestimmt nicht.

„Eltern haben eine Höllenangst davor, dass ihre Kinder erwachsen werden.", sprach er weiter. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dieses Gespräch sowieso irgendwann hättest durchstehen müssen. Meine Eltern hatten dieses Gespräch mit mir als ich fünfzehn wurde, und es gab viele langwierige und unglücklich gewählte Metaphern. Bis zum heutigen Tag kann ich keine Nilpferde mehr ansehen ohne rot zu werden."

„Nilpferde?", fragte ich.

Sein Gesicht nahm eine leicht rötliche Färbung an und er bewegte sich unruhig. Alles in allem könnte man es als niedlich bezeichnen. „Mein Dad sollte wirklich keine Metaphern verwenden."

„Dann ist es wohl für jeden schrecklich.", seufzte ich. „Ich hatte nur gehofft meine Mutter würde mit diesem Gespräch warten bis ich alt und grau bin. Blöderweise veranlasste sie mein falscher fester Freund das Gespräch vorzuziehen."

Er grinste. „Kannst du es ihr verübeln? Natürlich denkt sie sich ihren Teil. Ich bin unglaublich attraktiv, weißt du?", neckte er mich. „Sie hat allen Grund um deine Unschuld zu bangen."

Ich weigerte mich diese verführerischen Worte zusammen mit dem Aufflackern von Lust in seinen Augen meine Atmung aussetzen zu lassen. Meine Lungen allerdings sahen das ganz anders.

„Es ist leichter dir zu widerstehen als du glaubst.", sagte ich.

„Ach, wirklich?", forderte er mich heraus. Er packte meine Hüfte und bugsierte mich zur Couch hinüber. Er beugte sich so weit nach vorne, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte als mich hinzulegen um den Abstand zwischen uns zu bewahren. Er näherte sich mir bis sein Gesicht nur noch Zentimeter von meinem entfernt war und sein Körper gegen meinen presste.

Mein Atem kam stoßweise, was zeigte wie wenig ich ihm widerstehen konnte.

„Du behauptest also,", flüsterte er und sein Atem vermischte sich mit meinem. „dass du gerade nicht an Sex denkst?"

Mein Herz hämmerte in meiner Brust. „Ja.", brachte ich heraus, aber in meinen Ohren klang es eher wie eine Frage.

Er bewegte seine Lippen nach unten, so dass sie über meinem Kinn schwebten, bis sie einen Druckpunkt an meinem Hals fanden und das Fleisch dort mit einer aufreizenden Berührung neckten.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er heiser.

Ich fühlte wie meine Augen sich nach hinten drehten. „Nein.", hauchte ich.

„Mmmh.", stöhnte er und ich fühlte die Vibrationen in seiner Brust und seinen Atem auf meinem Hals. „Das dachte ich mir.", bemerkte er gedehnt.

Dann hüpfte er von mir herunter und grinste. Verwirrt und benebelt setzte ich mich auf. Was? Wo blieb der Kuss? Wie konnte er es wagen mich so warten zu lassen? Ich öffnete den Mund, um mich zu beschweren, aber dann wurde mir klar, dass ich ihm damit viel zu viel Macht geben würde. Schnell schloss ich meinen Mund wieder.

Er musste meinen hungrigen und enttäuschten Blick bemerkt haben, denn er fing an zu lachen.

„James! Du hast mich reingelegt!", warf ich ihm vor und schlug ihn. „Das ist nicht fair!"

„Das ist es auch nicht, wenn du mich mit deinen unschuldigen kleinen Augen ansiehst und mit mir über Sex redest. Ich bin ein Teenager. Ich hab mich in deiner Nähe nicht unter Kontrolle."

„Das merkt man aber nicht.", grummelte ich.

„Das liegt daran, dass du immer so schwer atmest und deshalb nichts bemerkst.", erwiderte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

Meine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und ich streckte die Hand aus um ihn erneut zu schlagen, aber seine Quidditchreflexe waren zu schnell für mich.

Er betrachtete meine Hand eingehend, als ich vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte.

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Der Wecker hat es herausgefordert. Ich musste ihn vernichten.", sagte ich.

„Lily.", seufzte er und strich sanft mit seinen Fingern über den sich färbenden Bluterguss. Ich zischte und er hörte abrupt auf.

„Ich werd es besser machen.", versprach James.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn du vor hast meine Hand zu küssen um es besser zu machen…", warnte ich ihn.

Er lachte und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Wie schnell du doch immer an meine Küsse denkst.", erwiderte er. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf meine Hand und auf einmal war er Schmerz verschwunden, genau wie der Bluterguss.

Ich schlug mir mit der nun geheilten Hand gegen die Stirn. „Merlin, ich hatte den ganzen Tag meinen Zauberstab bei mir und es ist mir nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen ihn zu benutzen. Mein Leben als Muggel lässt mich so einiges vergessen."

James lachte leicht. „Du warst zu sehr damit beschäftigt so wie Petunia zu sein.", sagte James und deutete auf meine Fingernägel.

Ich rollte mit den Augen, aber dann wurde mein Gesichtsausdruck wieder freundlich. „Danke, James."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und hob meine Hand an seine Lippen. „Jetzt ist es besser."

„Betrüger."

Er grinste mich verschmitzt an.

Wir hatten nicht viel Zeit um uns zweideutige Bemerkungen zuzuwerfen und zärtliche Berührungen auszutauschen, denn das Abendessen war bald fertig. Es gab Fisch. Als wir unsere klischeehafte Mädelszeit hatten, hatten die Jungs scheinbar ein typisches Männerabenteuer, sie waren angeln. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ mich unkontrolliert kichern. Ich konnte mir genau vorstellen, wie mein Vater mit seinem „speziellen" Angelhut und seinen hüfthohen Gummistiefeln versuchte einen seekranken Vernon zu beruhigen, während James lachend hinten saß und das Boot schaukeln ließ. Es war noch lächerlicher als drei Frauen, die im Umkleidebereich herumschrien.

Da ich die Hälfte meines Hünchensandwiches beim Mittagessen hatte liegen lassen, weil mir der Appetit vergangen war, als ich erfuhr, dass meine Mum sich darum sorgte, dass James mir gezeigt hatte wie, äh, sein Zauberstab funktioniert, machte ich mich hungrig über den Fisch her. Ich lauschte dem Gespräch meiner Eltern über ihre jeweiligen Wochenenden, während ich mir das Essen in den Mund schaufelte. James, der mir seitdem ich wieder da war kaum von der Seite gewichen war, langte unter dem Tisch nach meiner linken Hand.

Neugierig beobachtete ich, wie er unsere Finger miteinander verwob.

Ich lehnte mich zu ihm rüber. „Jetzt kannst du nicht essen.", flüsterte ich ihm zu.

„Ich benutzte einfach meine linke Hand.", erklärte er mir, drückte meine Hand leicht und küsste meine Wange etwas zu nah an meinem Mund, als dass es harmlos gewesen wäre und griff ungeschickt mit seiner linken Hand nach der Gabel. Ich beobachtete wie er sich schwer tat so zu essen und meine Mundwinkel hoben sich unwillkürlich.

Nach dem Abendessen, ging James duschen und ich versuchte sehr über diese absolut normale und alltägliche Notwendigkeit nachzudenken, die man auf keinen Fall als Grundlage für irgendwelche Fantasien nehmen sollte. Es war notwendig. Ahh, notwendig hatte für mich nun eine ganz andere Bedeutung. Ich musste es aus meinem Wortschatz entfernen, sofern ich nicht auch unter die Dusche wollte. Ich entschied mich diese Gedankengänge nicht weiter zu verfolgen und ließ mich neben meinen Vater auf einen Stuhl in der Küche sinken.

„Hey, Daddy.", begrüßte ich ihn.

„Hallo, meine liebste Blume."

Ich lachte. Nur mein Vater durfte solche Pflanzenanspielungen machen. „Was machst du?", fragte ich und beobachtete wie er in einem Haufen seltsamer Metallteile herumkramte.

„Ich verstaue nur einen Teil meiner Angelausrüstung.", teilte er mir mit. „Ich hatte heute sehr viel Spaß mit den Jungs. James hat wirklich Talent. Er hat fünf von den sieben Fischen gefangen!", rief er aufgeregt aus.

„Wirklich?", hakte ich interessiert nach. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er angeln kann."

„Kann er wohl auch nicht, aber er hat talentierte Finger."

Das musste er mir nun wirklich nicht sagen. Ich überspielte die aufsteigende Röte und wechselte das Thema. „Ich wette ihr hattet mehr Spaß als wir."

Dad lachte leise. „Nur meine kleine Lils hasst es, wenn sie verwöhnt wird. Du warst schon immer ein seltsames Kind. Du wolltest auf Berge klettern und Dinge explodieren lassen. Wir konnten dich nie dazu bringen dich hinzusetzen und zusammen mit Petunia Puppen zu spielen."

„Das liegt daran, dass das so langweilig ist.", sagte ich in einem übertriebenen Tonfall und rümpfte die Nase.

Er stupste meine Nase mit seinem Zeigefinger. „Du warst genau wie ich, als ich ein kleiner Junge war."

„Wirklich?", fragte ich

„Wirklich.", sagte er.

Ich lächelte, doch dann verzog ich schmollend das Gesicht. „Mist.", bescherte ich mich. „Ich wollte doch wie jemand sein, der cooler ist."

„Lily Evans!", rief er.

Ich kicherte. „Ich mach nur Spaß, Dad."

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und seufzte melodramatisch. „Das will ich dir auch geraten haben.", warnte er mich.

Wir fingen beide an hysterisch zu lachen.

Er nahm seine Brille ab und fuhr sich über die Augen, während er versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Lily, ich bin wirklich froh, dass du deine Mum begleitet hast. Es hat ihr viel bedeutet mit ihren zwei Mädels Zeit zu verbringen."

Seine Dankbarkeit ließ mich erröten. Mein Dad schaffte es immer, dass ich mich besonders fühlte, auch wegen Kleinigkeiten. Sogar, wenn ich nur die Wäsche mit nach oben nahm, lobte er mich. Traurigerweise, konnte ich nie das Gefühl loswerden, dass ich das nicht verdiente. „Ich hätte etwas freundlicher zu Tuney sein können.", gab ich zu.

Er lächelte mich an. „Du tust was du kannst. Ältere Schwestern sind nun einmal dazu da dich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Das ist nun mal so. Die Aufgabe des jüngeren Geschwisterteils ist es ihnen auf die Nerven zu gehen. Frag mal deine Tante Lucy. Ich habe keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, sie so sehr zu nerven wie ich nur konnte. Wahrscheinlich hat sie mich gehasst.", sagte Dad und klang dabei sehr zufrieden.

Ich lachte. „Gut, dass ich das kleine Nesthäkchen bin."

„So klein bist du nicht mehr, Lils.", erinnerte er mich mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ja."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er wieder den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen. „Weißt du, Lily, Ich mag James wirklich. Ich finde er ist ein netter Junge."

Ich lachte leicht. „Das ist er.", seufzte ich.

„Gut, denn ich will nicht, dass jemand der es nicht verdient hat, mir die Liebe meines kleinen Mädchens stiehlt."

„Dad.", sagte ich, so als würde ich zu einem Kleinkind sprechen. „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Du bist immer noch der Beste."

„Fünf Fische, Lily!", rief er aufgeregt. „Und das auch noch auf seinem ersten Angelausflug!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lachte.

Vor Mitternacht sah ich James nicht mehr. Wir trafen uns wieder draußen bei der Schaukel. „Hey.", begrüßte ich ihn.

„Hey."

Er setzte sich neben mich und fing an ein leicht hin und her zu schaukeln.

„Mein Dad mag dich sehr.", teilte ich ihm mit. „Das hat er mir vorhin gesagt."

James seufzte erleichtert. „Das ist gut. Ich wollte einen guten Eindruck bei deinen Eltern machen."

Ich wurde stutzig. „Weil du so tust als wärst du mein fester Freund, nicht wahr?", fragte ich, um sicher zu gehen.

„Ja.", stimmte er mir zu.

„Tja,", sagte ich und hatte Mühe den Satz auszusprechen, „danke James. Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen wie sehr du dich engagierst. Es ist wahrscheinlich das Bescheuertste was ich je getan habe und ich weiß wirklich nicht wie wir bisher alle täuschen konnten. Also, ja, danke."

James lachte leise. „Das hast du geprobt, oder?"

Ich rutschte auf meiner Schaukel umher. „Vielleicht.", antwortete ich ausweichend. Er grinste mich an und ich seufzte gereizt. „Na ja, du warst ziemlich lange da drinnen!"

Er lachte laut. „Entschuldige, dass ich dich hab warten lassen.", sagte er. „Und zu der anderen Sache, das hab ich gern getan, Lily, auch wenn ich nicht genau verstehe warum du dich bei mir bedankst. Allerdings,", fügte er hinzu, „ist es mal ne ganz nette Abwechslung zu dem was ich sonst von dir gewohnt bin."

Ich lächelte etwas beschämt, als ich an all die Dinge dachte, die ich James in der Vergangenheit an den Kopf geworfen hatte. „Na ja, egal.", machte ich weiter. „Du hast es geschafft meinen Dad für dich zu gewinnen, und meine Mum ist bereits Feuer und Flamme für die enthaltsame Lily und James Beziehung."

James kicherte. „Witzig.", bemerkte er.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es kommt und geht."

„Weißt du, ich mag deinen Dad auch sehr.", sagte James und schaukelte vor und zurück. „Heute Morgen hatten wir ne Menge Zeit, also haben wir natürlich Vernon ignoriert und uns über Quidditch unterhalten. Nachdem ich deinem Dad die Regeln erklärt hatte, war er wirklich begeistert von dem Spiel. Er kennt sich auch sehr gut mit Strategien aus. Ich werde ein paar seiner Ideen nächstes Jahr mit unserer Mannschaft ausprobieren. Ich würde ihn gerne Mal zu einem richtigen Spiel mitnehmen."

„Das würde ihm wahrscheinlich sehr gefallen.", erwiderte ich.

Der Gedanke daran wie sich James und mein Vater gut verstanden war komisch. Einerseits war es gut, dass mein Vater kein Problem mit ihm hatte und ich deshalb problemlos diese Scharade weiterführen konnte ohne Misstrauen zu erwecken. Andererseits wollte ich nicht, dass sie sich zu gut verstanden, denn ich wollte nicht, dass mein Vater verletzt wurde. Sicher, James war toll. Er hatte es geschafft das Wohlwollen meiner überbesorgten und überängstlichen Eltern zu gewinnen, und dass in nur fünf Tagen. Er angelte, er heilte, und er verzauberte die Leute. Als ich ihn am meisten brauchte, war er da für mich und er hatte sich nicht einmal darüber beschwert meinen festen Freund spielen zu müsse. Aber wie wusste er was nur Schauspielerei war? Dad hatte es gerade erst geschafft, die Vorurteile, die er James gegenüber hatte abzulegen. Alles was jetzt noch passierte, würde ihm wehtun, wenn das hier alles vorbei war und wir wieder zu unserem Leben zurückkehren konnten. Mein Vater musste auf sich aufpassen und sehen, dass er sich nicht zu sehr fallen ließ, und nicht zu tief. Er durfte nicht glauben, dass das hier echt war. Letztendlich würde er verletzt werden.

„Lily?", fragte James und wedelte mit der Hand vor meinem Gesicht. „Alles klar bei dir? Du siehst aus als hätte man dich gerade mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt."

Ich lachte und schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken loszuwerden. „Ich war nur in Gedanken.", sagte ich. „Also, James, wie hast du es wirklich geschafft fünf Fische zu fangen."

Er zerwuschelte sein Haar, und grinste verschmitzt. „Kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich behalten?"

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Sieht ganz so aus."

„Ich hab den Aufrufezauber benutzt, als niemand hinsah."

Wir lachten zusammen eine ganze Weile. Ich glaube es lag eher an der Uhrzeit, als an der Komik es Gesagten, auch wenn mich das Bild sehr zum Lachen brachte.

Nachdem wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten, lehnte James sein Gesicht an die Kette meiner Schaukel.

„Mmmh, ich bin müde.", gähnte er und kuschelte sein Gesicht an meine Schulter. „Dein Dad hat mich heute Morgen um vier Uhr aufgeweckt."

„Aber du hast das Hotelzimmer erst gegen Ein Uhr verlassen.", bemerkte ich.

Er gähnte erneut. „Ich weiß.", stöhnte er.

„Merlin, du musst wirklich erschöpft sein. Wir sollten rein gehen."

„Nein.", protestierte er. „Mir gefällt's hier.", sagte er von seinem Platz an meiner Schulter. „Du riechst nach Erdbeeren." Jetzt hörte er sich wirklich müde an. Die Art von Müdigkeit, bei der man Dinge von sich gab, die nicht viel Sinn ergaben.

„Na, komm schon, James, es ist Zeit ins Bett zu gehen."

„Aber nicht mit dir.", bemerkte er.

„Ja.", stimmte ich ihm zu. „Ganz bestimmt nicht mit mir."

Ich musste ihn halb ins Haus und dann ins Gästezimmer zerren.

Er lachte, als wir die Zimmertür erreichten „Du hast mich zur Tür gebracht!", sagte er. „Heißt das jetzt, ich bin das Mädchen?"

Ich lachte leise. „Ja, das tut es.", flüsterte ich.

„Dann musst du mich jetzt küssen."

„Nein, muss ich nicht.", protestierte ich.

„Doch, das musst du."

Mir wurde klar, dass wir hier noch eine Ewigkeit stehen würden. „In Ordnung.", prustete ich. Ich streckte mich und küsste ihn auf die Wange, aber nachdem ich sein Gesicht berührt hatte, drehte er es so, dass ich seine Lippen berührte. Er küsste mich langsam, so als wolle er mich in den Schlaf wiegen.

Als er jedoch von mir abließ, fühlte ich mich zu aufgedreht, um überhaupt an Schlaf zu denken.

Er grinste glücklich. „Gute Nacht, Liebling."

„Gute Nacht, James.", gab ich zurück.

Ich begab mich in mein Zimmer und holte meine Tasche hervor. Behutsam nahm ich James zusammengefaltetes Shirt heraus und zog es über, bevor ich in mein Bett krabbelte und einschlief.

* * *

Ich hab mich wirklich über die verhältnismäßig vielen Reviews gefreut.

Freut mich, dass euch die Story und auch meine Übersetzung so gut gefällt. LG Melissa


	8. Freundschaftlicher Wettbewerb

**Zuvor bei „Mein fester Freund":**

Er grinste glücklich. „Gute Nacht, Liebling."

„Gute Nacht, James.", gab ich zurück.

Ich begab mich in mein Zimmer und holte meine Tasche hervor. Behutsam nahm ich James zusammengefaltetes Shirt heraus und zog es über, bevor ich in mein Bett krabbelte und einschlief.

**Kapitel 8**

**Freundschaftlicher Wettbewerb**

„_Es ist alles nur ein Spiel, bis jemand ein Auge verliert... dann ist es ein Spiel und man kann nichts mehr sehen." – James Hetfield_

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinem Kissen. Meine Arme reckten sich über meinen Kopf und kamen auf dem Kissen zum liegen, als ich meine Schultern ausstrecke. Dann rollte ich mich auf die Seite, stützte meinen Kopf auf meine Hände und machte mich langsam mit dem Gedanken vertraut aufzustehen. Vage erinnerte ich mich an meinen Traum, in dem Sirius Black vorgekommen war. Ich konzentrierte mich auf diesen Gedanken und erinnerte mich daran, dass ich versucht hatte ihn davon zu überzeugen kein fliegendes Motorrad zu kaufen. Er hatte mich dann mit seinem Hundeblick aus sturmgrauen Augen und seiner Schmolllippe dazu überredet eine Spritztour mit ihm zu machen. Er war mit mir durch die Luft geflogen und ich hatte mich an seine schwarze Lederjacke geklammert. Ich schwelgte in der Erinnerung an den Wind in meinen Haaren, der Wärme seines Körpers und dem unglaublichen Hochgefühl über London zu fliegen.

Ich streckte mich auf dem Bett aus und stützte mich auf meine Ellbogen auf. Es war vielleicht wirklich gut, dass mich irgendjemand oder irgendetwas immer aufweckte. Auf sich allein gestellt funktionierte mein Gehirn anscheinend nicht richtig. Sirius war ja noch nicht einmal der Rumtreiber von dem ich träumen wollte, ganz egal wie gut er aussah. Remus war ganz klar mein Typ. Er hatte einfach alles. Die blauen Augen, die honigblonden Haare und den einfühlsamen Charakter. Ich lachte leise vor mich hin, schwang die Beine über die Kante des Bettes und machte mich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.

Ich leerte meine äußert pünktliche Blase und ließ mir ein paar Minuten Zeit, um meine Haare zu bürsten und mir die Zähne zu putzen bevor ich hinunter in die Küche ging.

„Guten Morgen, Mum.", begrüßte ich sie und sah zu wie sie die Spülmaschine verfluchte.

„Verfluchte Maschine!", knurrte sie und trat die Klappe der Spülmaschine zu. „Nimm das."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah hoch zur Decke auf der Suche nach einem Zeichen, als ich bemerkte wie meine Mum mein Outfit kritisch beäugte. Glücklicherweise schien sie zu abgelenkt um das Shirt von James zu kommentieren. Trotzdem zog ich es verlegen nach unten. Es reichte mir immer noch kaum bis zur Hälfte meines Oberschenkels. „Oh, hi, Lily.", sagte sie.

Ich lachte, als ich ihr Gesicht sah, das mit blauem Spülmaschinenreiniger beschmiert war. „Mum, was machst du denn da?"

Sie seufzte, richtete sich auf und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. „Diese verfluchte scheiß Maschine ist gestern Abend kaputt gegangen, also ist das Geschirr jetzt nicht sauber. Ich sag deinem Vater andauernd, dass wir eine Neue brauchen, aber er hört mir ja verdammt noch mal nicht zu. Warum auch? Er macht ja nie den Abwasch. Jetzt muss ich alles per Hand abwaschen bis der Handwerker kommt, was immer eine Ewigkeit dauert und ein Vermögen kostet. Verfluchte Maschine!"

Ich lachte und ging zu ihr rüber. „Entspann dich Mum, das wird schon."

Sie sah mich böse an. „Warum bist du so fröhlich heute Morgen? Normalerweise benimmst du dich wie eine nasse Katze."

Ich grinste sie fröhlich an. „Heute Morgen hat mich niemand aufgeweckt. Ich liebe es, wenn das passiert."

Abwesend nickte sie, wandte sich wieder der Spülmaschine zu und begann sie mit ihrem Knie zu bearbeiten.

„Du allerdings scheinst heute miesepetrig genug für uns beide zu sein. Lass es sein, Mum. Du machst nur eine große Beule in die Spülmaschine!"

Mit einem Seufzen hörte sie damit auf, prustete kindisch und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Ah, du hast Recht! Wann bist du denn so vernünftig geworden?"

Ich kicherte. „Ungefähr zu der selben Zeit zu der meine Mum so hitzköpfig wurde."

Sie lachte und schubste mich leicht. „Ich denke ich sollte mich wohl auf die Suche nach dem Telefonbuch machen. Weißt du wo es liegt? Benutzt dein Vater es immer noch um das Bücherregal abzustützen?"

Ich schob meine Mutter aus dem Weg und griff dann unter James Shirt um meinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Ich wandte mich der Spülmaschine zu und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Sofort begann die Spülmaschine wieder zu laufen.

Auf dem Gesicht meiner Mutter breitete sich ein riesiges Grinsen aus. „Sie läuft!", jubelte sie. Sie zog mich in eine Umarmung. „Oh, Lily, habe ich dir heute schon gesagt wie sehr ich dich liebe?"

Ich lachte leise. „Noch nicht, aber danke!"

Sie seufzte. „Ahh, das ist fantastisch. Ich wusste, dass es eine gute Idee war dich nach Hogwarts zu schicken."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, die Fähigkeit eine Spülmaschine zu reparieren ist wirklich große Zauberei. Ich sollte ein Geschäft eröffnen."

„Oh, sei still."

Ich grinste. „Trotzdem ist es besser als das, was Petunia hätte ausrichten können."

„Ja, mein kleines Wettbewerb- Monster. Aber deine Schwester ist in anderen Bereichen sehr talentiert.", erinnerte mich meine Mum.

„Ach, komm schon, Mum! Tuney?", fragte ich und runzelte die Nase. „Sie hasst es anderen Menschen zu helfen!"

Meine Mum musste lachen, auch wenn sie versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Das ist nicht sehr nett. Deine Schwester ist eine wundervolle Person."

Ich warf meiner Mutter einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

„Mach nicht so ein Gesicht!", rügte sie mich. „Deine Schwester und ich machen uns immer über dich lustig, wenn du nicht zu Hause bist."

„Mum.", schrie ich schrill.

Sie lachte verschmitzt. „Und du bist das ganze Schuljahr über nicht zu Hause."

„Mum.", sagte ich und legte meine Hand auf mein zutiefst getroffenes Herz. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das deiner dich liebenden Tochter antun würdest, die gerade deine Spülmaschine repariert hat."

„Na ja, es ist nicht schwer sich über dich lustig zu machen, bei all den albernen Macken, die du hast. Petunia kann dich ziemlich gut imitieren."

„Mum!"

Meine Mutter schlang einen Arm um meine Schulter. „Es tut mir Leid, Lily. Danke, dass du die Spülmaschine repariert hast. Du bist die beste Tochter, die man sich vorstellen kann.", entschuldigte sie sich mit einer Spur Ernsthaftigkeit in ihrer überdramatischen Stimme: „Genau wie Tuney.", fügte sie fairerweise hinzu.

Ich wartete und tat so, als müsse ich mir erst überlegen, ob ich ihr verzeihen könnte. Ich seufzte melodramatisch. „Ach, na schön.", ließ ich dann endlich verlauten.

Sie lachte und ging zum Spülbecken, um ihre Hände zu waschen.

Ich zupfte am Saum meines T-Shirts herum. „Mum? Hast James heute Morgen schon gesehen?", fragte ich.

Sie schüttelte im Spülbecken das Wasser von ihren Händen und griff dann nach einem Handtuch, während sie die Uhr betrachtete, die an der Wand neben den Küchenschränken hing. Ich folgte ihrem Blick. Es war bereits 11:47.

„Er schläft nie so lange.", teilte sie mir mit. „Normalerweise steht er um acht oder um neun auf. Er ist auch immer freundlich.", neckte sie mich mit einem Lächeln.

Ich rollte mit den Augen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mal nach ihm sehen.", machte sie besorgt weiter.

„Ich mach schon.", bot ich mit einem Lächeln an.

Sie schüttelte wissend den Kopf. „Sei nett.", warnte sie mich.

Ich lächelte noch breiter. „Ich bin immer nett.", sagte ich und hüpfte aus der Küche.

„Sei aber nicht zu nett!", fügte sie laut hinzu.

„Was, Mum? Ich kann dich nicht hören!", schrie ich frech zurück.

Ich hörte sogar oben auf der Treppe wie sie in der Küche schnaubte.

Ich lief zum Gästezimmer und öffnete die Tür langsam mit einem Knarren. Es kam kein Geräusch oder irgendein Protest aus dem Zimmer, also öffnete ich die Tür so leise ich konnte weiter und schlich mich auf Zehenspitzen hinein. Ich sah mich im Zimmer um. In letzter Zeit hatte ich absichtlich einen großen Bogen um das Gästezimmer gemacht. Ich wollte James Privatsphäre geben. Ich wollte, dass es wie ein unpersönliches Hotelzimmer war, um das Ganze professionell zu handhaben. Im Gegenzug hatte er sich auch, vom ersten Tag abgesehen, bemüht von meinem Zimmer fern zu bleiben, was ich sehr zu schätzen wusste.

Nun jedoch übermannte mich eine nicht zu bändigende Neugier und, währende ich den Geruch von James einatmete, der mich umgab, sah ich mich aufmerksam um. Die Kommode, der Kleiderschrank und die Regale waren alle noch an ihrem Platz. Ein paar seiner T-Shirts hingen über dem Schreibtischstuhl. Ich entdeckte ein Paar Hosen, die auf dem Boden in der Nähe des Kleiderschrankes lagen, aber im Großen und Ganzen hatte er hier Ordnung gehalten. Diese Tatsache schockte mich nicht, sie bestätigte mich allerdings auch nicht. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, ob er ein Schlamper war oder ein Ordnungsfanatiker. Es leuchtete mir ein, dass er organisiert war, aber trotzdem ein klein wenig chaotisch. Fast so wie seine Haare.

Ich achtete sorgfältig darauf nicht auf seinen geliebten Besen zu treten, der vor dem Fenster auf dem Boden lag und schlich leise auf die andere Seite des Zimmers. Einige von James sehr persönlichen Dingen standen auf dem Nachttisch. Er besaß eine goldene Uhr mit unzähligen Zeigern, einen kleinen Spiegel, den er sehr wahrscheinlich benutzte, um jederzeit seine Haare zu richten, einen kleinen Beutel mit Zauberermünzen, ein gerahmtes Bild von ihm und den anderen Rumtreibern und seine Brille. Ich streckte meine Hand aus, um über die Gegenstände zu streichen, während ich sie eingehender betrachtete. Mein Blick wanderte zu einem Stück Pergament, das unter dem Spiegel verborgen lag, und das ich vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. Ich griff danach, um es herauszuziehen. Plötzlich hörte ich ein Geräusch und zuckte zusammen. Erschrocken nahm ich einen tiefen beruhigenden Atemzug und sah zum Bett hinüber. James umarmte sein Kissen eng, und schlief mit dem Mund leicht geöffnet und sah fast niedlich aus. Ich näherte mich ihm bis ich seine entspannte Atmung hören konnte.

Sein Gesicht sah so ernst und unschuldig aus während er schlief. Da war keine Spur von Arroganz oder Schalk in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Ohne seine Brille fiel mir zum ersten Mal auf wie lang seine Wimpern eigentlich waren. Es war wirklich unfair, dass ein Junge vollere und dunklere Wimpern hatte als ich. Er rollte sich ein wenig auf die andere Seite und die Bettdecke bedeckte seine linke Seite nun nicht mehr. Mein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, als ich bemerkte, dass er nun in Boxershorts schlief. Ich wollte ihm näher sein, also bewegte ich mich zentimeterweise nach vorne und streckte meine Hand aus, um seine zerwuschelten Haare zu berühren. Meine Finger fuhren durch seine seidigen Haare und ich fühlte wie er sich unterbewusst zu meiner Hand streckte. Ich sah schnell auf ihn hinab und stellte fest, dass er noch schlief. Beruhigt erlaubte ich meiner Hand seine Stirn nachzufahren.

Er seufzte, als meine Finger sein Gesicht nachzeichneten und dann zu seinem Nacken wanderten. Unerwartet griff er nach meinem Handgelenk und ich stolperte nach vorne. Ich landete halb auf seinem Oberköper. Mein Gesicht brannte vor Scham, aber erstaunlicherweise schlief er immer noch selig. Bis auf ein kurzes Grunzen, atmete er ruhig weiter. Ich war unsicher was ich tun sollte, also bewegte ich mich nicht. Dann endlich setzte mein Gehirn wieder ein und nach und nach, um ihn nicht zu wecken, versuchte ich von ihm herunterzurutschen. Er muss jedoch meine minimalen Bewegungen gespürt haben, denn seine Arme schlangen sich um meine Taille und er zog mich an seine Seite.

Seufzend, zog er mich noch ein wenig näher zu sich und eine seiner Hände vergrub sich in meinen Haaren.

„Mmmhh, Lily.", seufzte er.

Nun war er mit Sicherheit wach. Ich starrte in sein Gesicht und wappnete mich, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, aber sie waren immer noch geschlossen. Unglaublich, er schlief immer noch. Umständlich versuchte ich seine Hände von meiner Taille zu entfernen, aber sobald ich seine Finger von mir losgeeist hatte, umklammerte mich seine andere Hand noch fester. Ich rollte mit den Augen. Das war so typisch James, nicht einmal wenn er schlief konnte er ein „Nein" akzeptieren. Mir wurde klar, dass ich so nicht weiter kommen würde und stieß mit meinen Händen gegen seine Brust.

„James.", sagte ich leise.

Er murmelte etwas Unverständliches und runzelte dabei die Stirn.

„James, wach auf.", sagte ich. „James, jetzt mach schon.", drängte ich weiter.

Er rollte sich auf mich und ich spürte wie das Gewicht seines Körpers meine Lungen fast zerquetschten. Ich schnappte nach Luft und schlug auf seine Schulter ein. „James! Geh runter!"

„Lily", grunzte er, öffnete mühsam die Augen und blinzelte mich an.

„Kann nicht atmen!", brachte ich heraus.

„Oh, Scheiße!", rief er und rollte von mir runter.

Dankbar nahm ich tiefe Atemzüge, bis ich wieder normal atmen konnte.

„Ähm.", machte er und fuhr mit der Hand durch seine Haare. „Entschuldige.", sagte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Ja."

„Nur so aus Neugierde, was machst du in meinem Bett?"

„Ich habe versucht dich zu wecken.", teilte ich ihm mit.

„Und warum hast du dann mit mir gekuschelt?", fragte er.

„Habe ich ja nicht! Du hast mich im Schlaf gepackt!"

„Oh.", antwortete er. Er grinste verlegen. „Ich dachte, dass wäre Teil meines Traumes."

Ich massierte meinen Oberkörper behutsam. „Tja, träum das nächste Mal davon anderen Leuten nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Ich glaub mein Brustbein ist gebrochen."

„Entschuldige."

Ich seufzte. „Ja, ja."

Er streckte die Hände über seinen Kopf und meine Augen fielen beinahe heraus, als ich zusah wie seine Bauchmuskeln sich bewegten. Er nahm die Arme wieder herunter und ich wandte diskret meine Augen ab. Er griff nach seiner Brille und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, um von ihm wegzurutschen.

James rutsche zur Kante des Bettes wo auch ich saß, schlang seinen Arm um meine Hüfte und legte seinen Kopf an meine Schulter. „Mmmh, Morgen.", seufzte er.

„Eher Mittag.", korrigierte ich ihn.

„Was? Wie spät ist es?", fragte er mich.

„Fast zwölf.", antwortete ich und rutsche von ihm weg. Ganz im Ernst, dieser Junge legte morgens viel zu viel Wert auf Körperkontakt, und ich verlor langsam die Kontrolle über mein Östrogenlevel.

„Merlin! Ich hab so lange geschlafen?"

„Ja, deshalb bin ich ja auch hochgekommen um dich zu wecken."

„Wow, danke. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich so lange geschlafen hab, vor allem länger als du."

Ich überhörte den letzten Kommentar großzügig und schnalzte nur kurz mit der Zunge. „Nun, du warst gestern ziemlich müde."

„Richtig, gestern.", wiederholte er. Seine Augen betrachteten mich neugierig von oben bis unten.

„Was?", fragte ich bissig.

„Nichts.", erholte er sich schnell. „Es ist nur, du trägst immer noch mein Shirt."

Ich errötete und zog es weiter nach unten. „Willst du, dass ich es dir zurückgebe?"

„Trägst du etwas drunter?", fragte er mich anzüglich.

Ich stieß mit der Hand gegen seinen Oberkörper.

„Au! War doch nur ein Witz!", beschwerte er sich.

„Das hast du verdient.", teilte ich ihm mit.

„Ahh, es ist nicht so wichtig. Behalt es. Es ist es nicht wert deswegen geschlagen zu werden."

Ich lächelte. „Gut, denn ich hatte sowieso nicht vor es dir zurückzugeben."

Ich sprang von seinem Bett hinunter und ging zur Tür. „Frühstück?", fragte ich.

Er rappelte sich auf, zog sich, zu meiner immensen Erleichterung und zugleich Enttäuschung, ein weißes T-Shirt über und folgte mir. „Mittagessen.", korrigierte er mich.

Wir gingen zusammen die Treppe hinunter und dann in die Küche. Bevor wir hineingingen, fassten wir uns an den Händen. Ja, wir wurden langsam richtig gut, was diese Scharade anging.

„Ahh, da seid ihr zwei ja. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert ob du morgens genauso schwer aufzuwecken bist wie Lily.", begrüßte uns meine Mum.

James lachte. „Nein, Mrs. Evans. Lily ist nur nicht sehr gut darin andere Leute zu wecken."

„Nun, sie musste es ja auch noch nie.", lachte meine Mum. „Und, James, wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich April nennen sollst?"

James grinste. „Mindestens noch ein paar Mal.", erwiderte er charmant.

Sie kicherte und ich rollte mit den Augen. Ich lehnte mich rüber und zischte James ins Ohr: „Hör auf mit meiner Mum zu flirten."

Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Ist es nicht das, was ein guter fester Freund tut?"

Ich verzog das Gesicht. „Hör einfach damit auf."

„Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich stattdessen mit dir flirte?" fragte er unschuldig.

Ich riss meine Hand aus der seinen und schritt zum Kühlschrank hinüber. Ich griff nach dem Orangensaft und holte auch ein paar Eier und Cheddarkäse heraus. Dann stellte ich die Sachen auf die Arbeitsplatte, holte den Toast und warf ihn in James Gesicht. Natürlich fing er es bevor es, bevor es das gewünschte Ziel, seinen überdimensionierten Kopf, erreichen konnte.

„Ich mach die Eier, du den Toast.", befahl ich ihm.

„Okay.", sagte er.

„Ich lass euch zwei Kinder allein.", rief meine Mutter und schwang die Schlüssel in ihrer Hand. „Ich muss heute Nachmittag runter in die Schule und ein paar Dinge für das nächste Schuljahr vorbereiten. Es dauert nur ein paar Stunden. Petunia sollte vor mir wieder da sein. Sie ist mit ihrer Freundin Lizzie unterwegs. Sie ist so ein nettes Mädchen."

„Und warum ist sie dann mit Tuney befreundet?", fragte ich trocken.

„Lily!"

„Ich meine, dann müssen sie sich ja so gut verstehen.", sagte ich und gab dabei vor zu husten.

Meine Mum sah mich strafend an und holte dann ihr Notizbuch vom Küchentisch. „Benimm dich.", sagte sie betont und sah mich an.

„Okay, werd ich. Tschüss Mum!"

„Tschüss, Mrs. Evans."

„James!"

„April!", verbesserte er sich eiligst.

„So ist es besser.", sagte sie, lehnte sich rüber um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen und verschwand zur Tür hinaus.

Ich verzog das Gesicht. Mich hatte sie nicht zum Abschied geküsst. „Hör auf das mit meiner Mutter zu machen, okay? Sie wird einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, wenn ich ihr erzähle, dass wir Schluss gemacht haben. Und wenn du schon dabei bist, halt dich auch von meinem Vater fern."

James lachte. „Gibt es denn noch irgendjemanden zu dem ich nett sein darf, ohne dass du mich anschreist?"

„Vernon."

Er kicherte und dann stritten wir uns noch ein wenig, während ich die Eier aufschlug, zusammen mit einem Stück Cheddarkäse in die Pfanne beförderte und das Ganze verrührte.

Nach ein paar Minuten, roch es ein wenig angebrannt. Besorgt sah ich auf die Eier hinab, aber sie waren immer noch hellgelb. Ich drehte mich zu James um, der schuldig auf unseren Toaster hinabblickte.

„Lily, ich glaube nicht, dass er das tun soll.", sagte er.

„Nein.", sagte ich sarkastisch. „Rauch bedeutet nur, dass es gleich anfängt zu brennen. Alle Lebensmittel werden mit dem Abenteuer eines feurigen Todes zubereitet."

„Dein Sarkasmus ist im Moment wirklich nicht angebracht.", erwiderte er in einer ungewöhnlich hohen Stimmlage. „Ich werde gleich panisch."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Geh aus dem Weg, du großes Baby.", ordnete ich an.

Ich zog den Stecker des Toasters und untersuchte den Inhalt. Es waren zwei Scheiben sehr verbrannter Toast. Ich nahm eine Gabel und holte eine der Scheiben heraus. Ich lachte angesichts des komplett schwarzen, kohleartigen, ehemals essbaren Nahrungsmittels.

„Du hättest es nicht umbringen müssen, weißt du."

James grinste mich schief an. „Es sah verdächtig aus. Ich wollte, das unser Geheimnis sicher bleibt."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Ich bezweifle stark, dass ein Haufen Kohlehydrate ausplaudern könnten, dass du nicht wirklich mein fester Freund bist."

„Wer sagt, dass ich von diesem Geheimnis gesprochen habe?", fragte James.

„Oh!", rief ich aus. „Also wusste der Toast alles über deine nicht ganz so platonische Beziehung zu Sirius! Ah, jetzt verstehe ich was du meinst!"

„Lily!"

„Oh, tut mir leid.", entschuldigte ich mich grinsend. „War es doch Remus? Oder vielleicht Peter?"

James rümpfte die Nase. „Peter? Ernsthaft Liebling?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bei dir weiß man ja nie."

„Nimm das zurück, oder dich erwartet dasselbe Schicksal wie der Toast.", drohte er mir.

Ich seufzte. „Du bist total männlich und hast in keinster Weise eine homosexuelle Beziehung mit einem deiner besten Freunde." Ich grinste und fügte leise hinzu. „Ja, aber sicher."

„Gut, und wie in Merlins Namen bedient man nun einen Toaster?"

Nach ein paar Minuten ging mir James so auf die Nerven, dass ich ihn duschen schickte, während ich das Essen fertig zubereitete. Ich langweilte mich, während ich auf ihn wartete, also entschied ich mich ein wenig Obst klein zu schneiden. Ich war gerade dabei eine Erdbeere zu essen, als James mit einem grünem Shirt und braunen kurzen Hosen bekleidet in die Küche kam.

„Na, wenn das nicht ein Bild für die Götter ist.", bemerkte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die nassen Haare.

„Was?", fragte ich und nahm die Erdbeere runter.

„Lily Evans in meinem Shirt, macht mir in der Küche etwas zu essen, während ihre Lippen Liebe mit einer Erdbeere machen. Dass ich den Tag noch erleben darf."

Ich drückte ihm unwirsch seinen Teller in die Hand. „Iss einfach, Potter.", zischte ich.

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Evans.", erwiderte er fröhlich.

Ich aß und sah zu wie er das Essen in seinen Mund schaufelte. Es war nicht so ekelerregend wie man es von Jungs sonst gewöhnt war, so dass man sich übergeben wollte. Das hob er sich wahrscheinlich auf, bis er wieder zurück bei seinen Freunden war und die Hauselfen ihn bekochten.

„Das ist wirklich gut.", sagte er nach einem Schluck Orangensaft.

„Danke.", murmelte ich.

„Ich möchte lernen wie man kocht. Ich wünschte einer meiner Eltern wäre muggelgeboren. Dann wäre ich vielleicht nicht so hoffnungslos."

Ich lachte, legte meine Gabel auf den leeren Teller und schob ihn James hin. „Deine erste Aufgabe als Nichtmagier ist es das Geschirr zu spülen, während ich duschen gehe."

„Hurra.", murrte er.

„Viel Spaß!"

Lachend lief ich die Treppe hinauf und ging ins Badezimmer. Ich nahm an, dass er eine Weile beschäftigt sein würde, also ließ ich mir Zeit dabei sein Shirt auszuziehen, das Wasser auf die richtige Temperatur einzustellen und dann eine entspannende Dusche zu nehmen. Mein Shampoo mit Erdbeergeruch beruhigte mein gestresstes Gemüt und ich genoss das prasselnde Gefühl des heißen Wassers auf meinem Rücken. Nachdem ich die Haare einshampooniert, sie dann ausgespült und wieder einshampooniert hatte, mich rasiert und mit Duschgel eingeseift hatte, wurde es Zeit, dass ich mit der Trödelei aufhörte. Rundum zufrieden drehte ich das Wasser ab.

In Unterwäsche und mit einem Handtuch in den Haaren, stand ich vor meinem Kleiderschrank und überlegte, was ich anziehen sollte. Schließlich entschied ich mich für etwas Bequemes, also schlüpfte ich in ein Paar schwarze Baumwollshorts und ein graues Tanktop. Meine Haare band ich lose zusammen, während ich zurück in die Küche ging. Zu meiner immensen Überraschung stellte James gerade den letzten Teller weg.

„Ich bin fast beeindruckt.", teilte ich ihm mit und gab vor ihm zu applaudieren.

Er warf sich das Geschirrtuch über die Schulter, lehnte sich auf die Arbeitsfläche und grinste mich an. „Fast?"

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich mach das schon seit ich sechs Jahre alt bin. Wenn du es mit beiden Armen auf den Rücken gebunden geschafft hättest, wäre es wirklich beeindruckend gewesen."

„Wie kann man Geschirr spülen ohne die Hände zu benutzen?", fragte James und zog seine Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammen.

„Ganz genau!", rief ich aus. „Das wäre beeindruckend."

James schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, bevor er sich mir wieder zuwandte. „Also, was willst du heute machen?"

„Ganz ehrlich?", fragte ich.

„Wir könnten es ja mal versuchen.", erwiderte er lachend.

„Nichts.", antwortete ich einfach.

„Ohh, hört sich nach Spaß an.", gab er zurück und pfiff dabei leise.

Ich lachte. „Ich meine es ernst!", redete ich weiter. „Ich bin immer noch so erschöpft. Ich hab Lust den ganzen Tag einfach nur rumzusitzen."

„Ahh." James dachte darüber nach. „Das hört sich wirklich gut an. Die ganze Zeit nett zu sein ist ziemlich anstrengend."

„Ich habe einfach keine Lust auf körperliche Betätigung. Heute möchte ich ein Gemüse sein."

„Alles klar, Red, du kannst eine Tomate sein und ich bin eine Gurke, weil ich ja so cool bin."

„In deinen kranken Gehirn vielleicht.", schnaubte ich.

„Das hab ich gehört.", sagte er gereizt.

„Das solltest du ja auch.", trällerte ich zurück.

„Kann Gemüse trotzdem noch Spiele spielen?", fragte James, und sah mich neugierig über seine Brille hinweg an.

„An was hast du gedacht?"

„Zauberer-Schnipp-Schnapp.", schlug er mit blitzenden Augen vor.

Ich grinste. „Ich bin dabei."

Während James ein Kartendeck für Zauberer-Schnipp-Schnapp aus seinem Zimmer holte, schlenderte ich zum Kühlschrank und fand dort Limonade. Ich schenkte zwei große Gläser ein, und gab noch ein paar Eiswürfel dazu. Dann traf ich James bei der Treppe, als er gerade das Geländer runterrutschte.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Du kannst froh sein, dass meine Mum nicht hier ist und das gesehen hat.", warnte ich ihn.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie wäre wahrscheinlich nicht sauer auf mich geworden."

Ich entschied mich darauf nicht zu antworten, denn ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Verflucht sei dieser Potter Charme.

„Bereit?", fragte James und hielt die Karten hoch.

„Willst du auf der Veranda spielen?", fragte ich. „Es ist wirklich schön draußen."

„Warum nicht."

Wir gingen zur Haustür hinaus und setzten uns an den Weidentisch, von dem meine Mum meinen Vater vor drei Jahren auf einem Flohmarkt überzeugt hatte, dass wir ihn unbedingt brauchten. James packte die Karten aus und begann die Karten zu mischen.

„Bereit angesenkt zu werden, Evans?"

Ich prustete. „Das glaubst aber auch nur du, Potter."

„Ich weiß ja nicht, Liebling. Ich fände es schade wenn dein Haar feuriger als nötig werden würde."

„Und ich fände es schade, wenn dein großer Kopf so riesig werden würde, dass er platzt.", konterte ich mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln.

„Nimm den Mund mal nicht so voll, Kleine.", gab James zurück und fuhr mit den Fingern über die Kanten der Karten.

„Angst, Potter?", neckte ich ihn.

Er grinste. „Das glaubst aber auch nur du.", wiederholte er meine Worte von vorhin.

„Gib einfach die Karten."

Mit einem Grinsen tat er das dann auch.

Ich konzentrierte mich auf die Karten, die vor mir lagen, während sich der Kartenstapel von selbst mischte. Ich tippte auf ein Pärchen mit meinem Zauberstab und suchte nach dem nächsten. Ich schaute zu James rüber und sah, dass er bereits drei Pärchen hatte. Scheiße, er war schnell. Ich spürte Hitze, zog meine Finger weg und kurz danach explodierte dort eine Karte.

„Das war haarscharf, Evans.", sagte James, behielt aber die Augen auf dem Spiel.

Ich sah kurz zu ihm auf und bemerkte wie süß er aussah, wenn er die Zunge leicht rausstreckte und sich auf das Spiel konzentrierte. Ich sah schnell wieder nach unten. Wenn du einen Jungen zu lange anstarrst, verbrennst du dich, im Wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. „Kümmer dich lieber um dich selbst."

Ein paar Minuten vergingen, und ich hatte mittlerweile schon eine anständige Sammlung von Karten. James allerdings, schien mir um ein Pärchen voraus zu sein. Verbissen bewegte ich meine Hand und meinen Zauberstab über den Tisch, während noch mehr Karten magisch ausgeteilt wurden. Ich war so in das Spiel vertieft, dass ich vor Schreck zurücksprang, als ich eine laute Explosion hörte. Ich sah zuerst an mir hinunter um nachzusehen, ob ich in Flammen stand, bevor ich zu James hinüberblickte.

Sein Gesicht war vollkommen mit Ruß bedeckt und seine Augenbrauen waren abgesenkt. Ich hob meine Faust zu meinem Mund und versuchte mein Lachen zu unterdrücken, aber es funktionierte nicht. Ich musste so stark lachen, dass ich Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Lily!", rief er und versuchte sich vergebens den Ruß aus dem Gesicht zu reiben.

Ich tat mein Bestes mein Lachen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Tut mir Leid, James. Es ist nur so lustig."

„Es ist nicht lustig!"

Er wurde so wütend, dass der Bereich, wo sich vorher seine Augenbrauen befunden hatten bis zu seinem Haaransatz nach oben wanderte. Der Anblick war so komisch, dass ich das bisschen Kontrolle, dass ich über mein Lachen erlangt hatte wieder verlor und mir Tränen die Wangen runter liefen, während ich mich kaputt lachte.

„Lily!", quietschte James. „Was ist denn so verdammt komisch?"

„Deine Augenbrauen!", brachte ich unter Lachen hervor.

Seine Hand fuhr zu seiner Stirn und seine Finger suchten nach Haaren, die nirgends zu finden waren. Panik trat in seine Augen. „Oh, verdammt noch mal. Bei Merlins Großtante Sally!"

Ich lachte nur noch mehr.

„Lily! Tu was! Bring das wieder in Ordnung!"

Ich fuhr über mein tränennasses und rotes Gesicht und versuchte mich zusammenzureißen, aber er sah einfach zu komisch aus.

„LILY!"

Ich brauchte noch ganze fünf Minuten, bis ich meinen Zauberstab heben konnte, ohne dass ich ihn wieder fallen ließ und sein Gesicht wieder in Ordnung bringen konnte.

James tastete nach seinen Augenbrauen, fand sie und seufzte erleichtert. „Oh, Merlin sei Dank."

„Und seiner Großtante Sally.", erinnerte ich ihn mit einem Lächeln.

Er grinste mich schief an. „Natürlich."

„Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass er eine hat?", fragte ich ihn zweifelnd.

James zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Also, ich weiß es ja nicht mal.", sagte ich betont.

Er grinste nur. „Aber ich weiß es."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist unmöglich.", teilte ich ihm mit.

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Wenn du es sagst.", gab er zurück.

Ich rollte mit den Augen und griff nach James Handgelenk, um zu sehen wie spät es war. „Oh, wir haben noch ungefähr drei Stunden bis meine Mum wieder kommt."

„Was willst du machen?"

„Wir könnten noch ne Runde Karten spielen.", erwiderte ich.

„Auf gar keinen Fall. Mein hübsches Gesicht verträgt nicht noch mehr Zauberer-Schnipp-Schnapp.", unterbrach er mich.

Ich grinste frech. „Nun, wenn du nur mal deinen hübschen Mund halten könntest. Ich wollte dir nämlich vorgeschlagen, dass wir ein Muggelkartenspiel spielen, um zu verhindern, dass deine faszinierende Visage noch mehr Schaden nimmt."

„Hübscher Mund, was?", neckte er mich.

„Ich kann deine Augenbrauen auch wieder verschwinden lassen.", warnte ich ihn.

„Wie war noch gleich dein Vorschlag?", fragte er süßlich.

„Ahh, das dachte ich mir doch."

„Ich bin einverstanden.", grummelte er.

„Okay, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Ich fühlte wie mir seine Augen folgten, als ich ins Haus und dann hoch in mein Zimmer ging. Rasch durchsuchte ich mein Zimmer nach einem Deck Karten, das ich schließlich unter einem Stapel Muggel- und Zauberbücher fand, und machte mich eiligst auf den Weg zu James.

„Keine Explosionen?", fragte er und betrachtete die Karten in meiner Hand misstrauisch. „Schwörst du feierlich, dass du kein Tunichtgut bist?", wollte James wissen.

„Hand aufs Herz, mit der Hoffnung in naher Zukunft nicht zu sterben.", schwor ich.

James prustete leise vor sich hin. „Also, ich kenne kein einziges Muggelkartenspiel.", sagte er.

Ich nickte. Das hatte ich mir bereits gedacht. „Tja, ich dachte wir könnten mit einem einfachen Spiel anfangen, das sich auch gar nicht so sehr von Zauberer-Schnipp-Schnapp unterscheidet, außer natürlich, dass es weniger gefährlich ist."

Ich begann ihm die Regeln zu erklären und er starrte mich aufmerksam und interessiert an. Als er jedoch dumpf mit dem Kopf nickte, bemerkte ich, dass seine Augen auf meine Lippen gerichtet waren und nicht auf die Karten auf die ich deutete.

„James? Schenkst dir mir überhaupt deine Aufmerksamkeit?", fragte ich frustriert.

„Dir, ja.", sagte James aufrichtig. „Dem was du sagst, nicht wirklich. Ich war ein bisschen abgelenkt.", gab er zu.

Ich seufzte. Merlin, er sollte aufhören solche Sachen zu sagen. Ich gab die Karten aus und sah auf das was ich auf der Hand hatte. „Du lernst es einfach, während wir spielen."

James lachte. „Das kann ich."

„Hast du Zweien?"

Fünf Minuten später legte James stolz seine letzten Karten ab. „Goldfisch", rief er triumphierend.

Ich lachte. „Go fish.", verbesserte ich ihn.

„Häh?"

„Go fish, nicht Goldfisch."

„Warum nennt man ein Spiel Go fish?", fragte er. „Das ist doch total bescheuert. Man spielt gerade Karten und dann soll man fischen gehen?"

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Du nimmst alles so wörtlich."

„Ja, und du analysierst alles was man sagt und dann werden dumme, unwichtige Sachen zu den wichtigsten Dingen auf der Welt.", neckte er mich.

Ich verzog das Gesicht. „Das tue ich nicht."

James lachte, während er alle Karten einsammelte und sie mischte. „Doch das tust du, Lily. Du analysierst alles zu Tode. Nichts ist vor deinem Verstand sicher."

„Nein, das tu ich nicht.", protestierte ich vehement. „Ich kann auch vergeben und vergessen."

James lachte erneut, diesmal lauter. „Merlin, Lily, du regst dich immer noch über Sachen auf, die in unsrem ersten Jahr passiert sind. Du vergisst und vergibst nichts. Verflucht, du hast ja noch nicht einmal bemerkt wie sehr ich mich seitdem verändert habe."

„Ja, aber zumindest bedeuten mir die Dinge etwas und ich denke nach bevor ich etwas tue. Du handelst impulsiv. Du handelst immer ohne vorher über die Konsequenzen deiner Taten nachzudenken."

„Das ist nicht fair. Du handelst auch impulsiv.", beschuldigte er mich.

„Nicht bevor ich mir nicht über die Konsequenzen klar bin."

„Alles hast du erst alles durchdacht, bevor du Petunia erzählt hast ich wäre dein fester Freund?"

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und verschränkte verärgert meine Arme vor der Brust. „Das kannst du mir nicht vorhalten. Ich hätte das nie gesagt, wärst du nicht so unerwartet vor meiner Tür aufgetaucht. Merlin, James, du musst immer eine Show abziehen. Du nimmst doch gar nichts ernst. Für dich ist doch alles eine verdammte Show."

James schnaubte. „Das sagt die Person, die so oft mit den Augen rollt, dass es ein Wunder ist, dass sie noch nicht rausgefallen sind."

„Tja, wir haben ja nicht alle Schutzbrillen.", schoss ich zurück. „ Bei dir geht es doch immer nur um Sex."

„Wenn es nur eine andere Möglichkeit gäbe, dass du mir eine Chance gibst. Aber nein! Du lässt deine verdammten Schutzmauern nur fallen, wenn wir rummachen."

„Als würdest du die Situation nicht ausnutzen. Du planst doch heimlich wie du mich vor meiner Familie in eine solche Situation bringst, dass ich gar keine andere Wahl mehr habe."

„Hör auf so zu tun, als würde es dir nicht gefallen. Du willst kühl und unnahbar rüberkommen, aber nur damit du dir nicht eingestehen musst, dass du auf mich reagierst!"

„Nun, es ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich dich vor meiner Schwester wegschubsen.", erinnerte ich ihn verärgert und meine Stimme wurde zunehmend lauter. „Du gehst zu weit. Du bist mit deinem Shirt in meinem Hotelzimmer aufgetaucht!"

„Und was ist mit dir, Lily? Warum trägst du es dann noch?"

„Merlin, Potter, du bist unausstehlich!", rief ich.

„Ja, und, du bist nicht viel besser, Evans!", schrie er zurück.

Ich hörte das Quietschen von Reifen und sah in die Einfahrt. Petunia stieg gerade aus dem Wagen aus. „Tuney.", flüsterte ich panisch.

James nickte, griff dann unsanft nach meinem Gesicht und presste seine Lippen hart auf meine. Er küsste mich wild und erbarmungslos. Er verflocht seine Finger in meinem Haar und zwang mich somit näher zu ihm. Meine Hände fuhren zu seinem Hals und strichen über den Übergang zu seinem T-Shirt. Seine Zunge drang in meinen Mund ein und er plünderte ihn unsanft, während seine Hände an meinen Seiten hinab fuhren und meine Hüfte packten. Meine Hand wanderte zu seinen Haaren und ich zog heftig an den Strähnen. Er biss mir gierig in die Unterlippe und seine Zunge kämpfe jeden Widerstand, den meine hätte zeigen wollen nieder, während er hungrig meinen Mund erforschte.

Seine Hände verschwanden unter meinem Shirt und meine Zunge lieferte sich einen erbitterten Kampf mit der seinen. Ich hielt mich noch fester an seinen Haaren fest und rutschte näher zu ihm, so dass mein schnell pochendes Herz gegen seinen Oberkörper gepresst war. Er legte alles was er fühlte in diesen Kuss. Ich konnte seine Frustration und seine Wut spüren, und das Bedürfnis mir all seine Gefühle mitzuteilen, als er seine Lippen auf meinen bewegte. All die Dinge, die er nicht laut aussprechen konnte, lagen in diesem Kuss.

Zwischen all dem hörte ich wie Petunia schnaubte und dann angeekelt ins Haus ging. Nur Sekunden später schubste mich James weg und ich fiel mit einem Plumps in meinen eigenen Stuhl zurück. Ich fuhr mir mit dem Handrücken über den Mund.

„Warum hast du das gerade getan?", wollte ich von ihm wissen, so als wären wir gar nicht unterbrochen worden. Ich versuchte angestrengt mein pochendes Herz, die Röte in meinem Gesicht, die Hitze, die meinen Körper durchdrang, meine unregelmäßige Atmung und meine geschwollenen Lippen unter Kontrolle zubringen.

„Weil es das ist, worum du mich gebeten hast. ‚Sie dürfen nicht erfahren, dass du nicht wirklich mein fester Freund bist'", zitierte er mich.

„Und warum greifst du immer auf diese Methode zurück?"

„Du hast mich ja nicht gerade von dir gestoßen.", erwiderte er.

Ich stöhnte. „Ich kann dich wirklich nicht leiden.", teilte ich ihm mit.

„Und ich kann dich überhaupt nicht verstehen.", gab er zu.

Ich seufzte und fuhr mit meinen Fingern durch mein zerzaustes Haar.

„Ich will nicht mehr streiten.", sagte er leise.

„Das ist alles so verworren.", sagte ich.

„Verworren.", wiederholte er. „Ja.", stimmte er leise zu.

Ich war einen Moment lang still und versuchte meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Schon bald wurde die Stille unangenehm und ich hatte das Bedürfnis die Spannung zwischen uns zu lösen.

„Nur wir können innerhalb von zehn Minuten von einem Streit zu Rummachen und dann wieder zu einem Streit übergehen.", bemerkte ich mit einem Lachen.

James grinste mich schief an. „Das macht uns so besonders."

Ich seufzte erneut. „Zaubererschach?", schlug ich lahm vor.

Er seufzte ebenfalls. „Klar."

Ich stand auf und ging zurück ins Haus. Petunia war, wenn ich von der furchtbaren Musik ausging, die von oben durchs Haus schallte, in ihrem Zimmer und hörte Radio. Ich ging nach oben und holte mein Schachspiel. Dann lief ich ins Bad und spritzte mir etwas Wasser ins Gesicht. Meine Wangen waren rot, meine Haare waren zerzauster als ich angenommen hatte und in meinen Augen schien der Wahnsinn hell. Ich nahm einen tiefen beruhigenden Atemzug und ging dann wieder zurück auf die Veranda.

Wir spielten schweigend, da wir uns auf das Spiel konzentrieren mussten. Aber ich war mit den Gedanken ganz woanders, weshalb er mich auch mit Leichtigkeit schlug. In einem Anschein von Normalität neckte er mich mit seinen herausragenden Schachfertigkeiten. Ich lachte erleichtert. Es war wirklich schwer sich in James Gegenwart lange unwohl zu fühlen. Er wusste ganz genau wie er mich dazu bringen konnte mich schnell wieder besser zu fühlen.

Meine Mum kam kurz nach Ende unserer zweiten Partie, die James auch gewonnen hatte, nach Hause. Wir folgten ihr ins Haus, James griff pflichtbewusst nach meiner Hand und ich schnappte mir unsere Gläser. James war noch fast voll und meines schon fast leer. Als ich sie mit raus genommen hatte, waren ungefähr sechs oder sieben Eiswürfel darin gewesen. Nun war das Eis geschmolzen und die Gläser waren angelaufen. Ein bisschen Zeit in der Sonne machte einen gewaltigen Unterschied. Nachdem meine Mum uns nicht mehr sehen konnte, ließ James meine Hand fallen.

Das Abendessen verlief sehr ruhig. Es gab Brathähnchen und Kartoffelpüree: Wohlfühlessen. James und ich spielten unsere Scharade und niemand merkte, dass etwas anders war. Aber ich spürte, dass da etwas war. Es war keine Abneigung oder Bitterkeit, es war irgendetwas Anderes.

Nachdem wir aufgeräumt hatten, zog ich mich in mein Zimmer zurück. Ich verbrachte den Abend damit mit Calypso zu spielen. Sie streckte ihre Flügel aus und zog ihre Kreise in meinem Zimmer. Ich sah ihr zu wie sie besondere Tricks für mich vollführte. Sie zwickte mich sanft in den Finger, bevor ich für sie das Fenster öffnete und sie in die Nacht verschwand, um zu jagen. Sie hatte Glück, dass sie eine Eule war. Eulen mussten sich keine Gedanken um Jungs machen die sich am anderen Ende des Flures befanden.

Ich lag ungefähr dreißig Minuten auf meinem Bett und überlegte, was ich tun sollte. James hatte Recht. Ich analysierte jede Kleinigkeit. Frustriert angesichts dieser Erkenntnis zog ich mir einen Pullover an und schlich mich nach draußen.

James wartete natürlich schon bei der Schaukel. Ich zog den Pullover enger um meinen Oberkörper.

„Hey.", grüßte er leise.

„Hi.", gab ich zurück. Meine Stimme klang viel zu schüchtern. In Gedanken schimpfte ich mit mir selbst. Wie konnte das alles an nur einem Nachmittag unangenehm werden. Wir konnten noch nicht einmal Karten spielen ohne das alles den Bach runter ging.

„Es ist ein wenig kühl heute Nacht.", bemerkte James und beäugte meinen Pullover.

„Mmm.", erwiderte ich.

„Ich würde dir ja meine Jacke anbieten so wie es ein wahrer fester Freund tun würde.", bot er mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln an. „Aber ich hab keine an."

Ich lachte leise. „Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe wahrscheinlich bereits ein Kleidungsstück zu viel von dir."

James nickte und zerwuschelte seine Haare. Er schien tief in Gedanken zu sein und ich wollte ihn nicht stören. Stattdessen konzentrierte ich mich darauf mich auf die andere Schaukel zu setzen. Ich schloss die Augen und schwang ein wenig vor und zurück.

„Lily.", sagte er dann schließlich.

„James.", erwiderte ich. Ich hörte abrupt auf zu schwingen und drehte mich so, dass ich ihn ansehen konnte.

„Lily.", wiederholte er und seine Augen trafen die meinen. Seine Wangen wurden leicht rosa. „Ich hatte gehofft wir könnten vergessen-"

„- das wir heute Nachmittag einen riesigen bescheuerten Streit hatten?", beendete ich den Satz für ihn und lächelte.

Er grinste mich dankbar an. „Ja."

„Gut.", seufzte ich. „Das ist nämlich genau das, was ich auch wollte."

James fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Ich weiß noch nicht einmal wie das Ganze angefangen hat."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte noch nie Skrupel dich anzuschreien. Alte Gewohnheiten sind schwer abzulegen."

„Ja, aber ich hätte einige dieser Dinge nicht sagen sollen. Es tut mir Leid, Lily."

„Mir auch, wegen allem.", gab ich leise zu.

Ich begann wieder zu schwingen und James schwieg einige Minuten lang. Während ich so vor und zurück schwang, dachte ich über die Ausmaße dieser Entscheidung nach, denn ich wusste genauso gut wie er, dass wir die Sache nicht so einfach vergessen konnten. Wir wollten es vergessen, weil wir beide wussten, dass die Sache wirklich wichtig war, so wichtig, dass keiner von uns darüber nachdenken wollte. Dazu waren wir noch nicht bereit.

„Also, wie machen wir jetzt weiter?", fragte James und sprach damit meine Gedanken aus.

„Ehrlich?", fragte ich.

James lachte. „Klar."

„Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung."

Er lachte wieder und diesmal stimmte ich mit ein.

„Ich denke.", sagte ich nach einer Weile. „Ich denke, es wäre leichter für mich, wenn da nicht so viel Druck wäre, nicht so viel Intimität." Ich versuchte die Hitze in meinem Gesicht zu ignorieren. Ich fand meinen Gryffindor-Mut und machte weiter. „Ich denke wir sollten nur Freunde sein, dann können wir die ganze Geschichte überstehen und wenn du gehst, wird niemand verletzt. Ich glaube ich brauche diese Grenze, damit ich unsere Scharade nicht mit der Realität verwechsele. Ich weiß, du hast schon so viel für mich getan, indem du so tust als wärst du mein fester Freund, und ich hasse es, dass ich dich um noch mehr bitten muss. Aber wenn wir allein sind, dann lass uns nur Freunde sein."

Ich bis mir nervös auf die Lippe. Auf gewisse Weise, hatte ich gerade zugegeben, dass ich geglaubt hatte, dass da mehr zwischen uns sein könnte. Dass ich vielleicht wollte, dass da mehr zwischen uns war. Dieser Gedanke ängstigte mich mehr als alles andere. Wenn er meine Panik bemerkt hatte, erwähnte er es jedoch nicht.

„Freunde.", wiederholte James. Ich versuchte den niedergeschlagenen Ton in seiner Stimme zu ignorieren.

„Ja."

James starrte mich an und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte ich Angst er würde „Nein" sagen, oder mehr von mir verlangen. Etwas, dass ich ihm nicht geben konnte. „Lily Evans, Ich wäre liebend gern dein Freund."

Ich grinste. „Danke."

James seufzte. „Lily, kann ich dir als Freund etwas sagen?", fragte er mich ganz ernsthaft.

„Sicher.", erwiderte ich angespannt.

„Du bist eine wirklich miserable Zaubererschach-Spielerin."

Ich lachte und schubste ihn. „Halt die Klappe."

„Nein, das geht nicht! Damit würde ich dir keinen Gefallen tun! Du bist hundsmiserabel. Wie konntest du es nur so weit im Leben schaffen ohne, dass du je gelernt hast wie man den König richtig verteidigt? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich je in mein Schloss einladen soll! Ich müsste einen ganzen Bataillon Soldaten für nur einen Besuch abstellen!"

Ich lachte.

Wir unterhielten uns noch ein wenig und James bemühte sich sehr mich zum lachen zu bringen und dafür zu sorgen, dass ich fröhlich war. Ich muss gestehen, er konnte das wirklich sehr gut. Mir liefen Tränen über die Wangen, weil ich so sehr lachen musste, als er eine Vorstellung von „ Vernon und Petunia bei einem Date" gab. Allerdings wurde es immer kälter und ich zitterte immer mehr. Schließlich blieb uns nichts anderes übrig, als nach drinnen zu gehen. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich besser als vorhin. All meine Gedanken und Ängste hatten sich wie magisch in Luft aufgelöst. Ich lächelte. Mir würde es gefallen James Freundin zu sein.

James blieb vor meiner Zimmertür stehen und verlagerte unruhig sein Gewicht. Er zerwuschelte seine Haare, als er darüber nachdachte was er tun sollte.

Letztendlich streckte er seine Hand aus.

„Du willst mir die Hand geben?", fragte ich ihn und lachte leise.

„Ich versuche deinen Wünschen nachzukommen.", erwiderte er ernst.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Und das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen.", teilte ich ihm mit. „Aber ernsthaft, die Hand geben?"

James zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich hab keine Erfahrung damit mit Mädchen nur befreundet zu sein. Was schlägst du vor?"

Ich zuckte ebenfalls die Achseln. „Eine Umarmung?", schlug ich vor.

Der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht und er überbrückte den Abstand zwischen uns. Ich wollte meine Nase an seinem Hals reiben und seinen herben, mir vertrauten Geruch einatmen. Ich wollte, dass er mit seinen Fingern beruhigende Kreise auf meinem Rücken zog, oder dass er seine sie in meinen Haaren vergrub. Ich wollte meine Augen schließen und die Wärme genießen, die sein Körper ausströmte. Aber bevor ich an all das denken konnte was ich wollte, löste er sich schon von mir.

Eine freundschaftliche Umarmung dauerte nicht lange genug für all diese Dinge.

Ich zog sein Shirt an, ging alleine ins Bett und dachte darüber nach, ob ich auch wirklich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

* * *

Ich hab mich wieder sehr über eure Reviews gefreut. War auch schon im neuen HP Film. Ich fand ihn wirklich klasse. Rons Sprüche sind einfach genial. So, aber mehr erzähl ich nicht, bestimmt haben einige den Film noch nicht gesehen. Lg Melissa


	9. Staubige Straße

**Zuvor bei „Mein fester Freund":**

Der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht und er überbrückte den Abstand zwischen uns. Ich wollte meine Nase an seinem Hals reiben und seinen herben, mir vertrauten Geruch einatmen. Ich wollte, dass er mit seinen Fingern beruhigende Kreise auf meinem Rücken zog, oder dass er sie in meinen Haaren vergrub. Ich wollte meine Augen schließen und die Wärme genießen, die sein Körper ausströmte. Aber bevor ich an all das denken konnte was ich wollte, löste er sich schon von mir.

Eine freundschaftliche Umarmung dauerte nicht lange genug für all diese Dinge.

Ich zog sein Shirt an, ging alleine ins Bett und dachte darüber nach, ob ich auch wirklich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

**Kapitel 9**

**Staubige Straße**

„_Das ist wirklich eine nette Geschichte. Allerdings denke ich du kannst es nur nicht ertragen einen so umwerfenden Kerl wie mich aus den Augen zu lassen." – Han Solo._

Es ist schockierend, aber am Dienstag wachte ich relativ früh auf- nun ja früh, was mich anging. Jeder Tag, an dem ich vor dreizehn Uhr aufwachte, war bereits ein besonderer Tag, aber ich war wirklich stolz auf mich, dass ich um 10:02 aufgewacht war. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte ich nicht mehr schlafen. Ich war zu rastlos, zu besorgt und zu beschäftigt.

Ich stand vom Bett auf und durchquerte mein Zimmer um Calypsos Federn durch den Käfig hindurch zu streicheln. Sie döste noch vor sich hin, aber meine Berührung brachte sie dazu, zögerlich ein goldenes Auge zu öffnen und mir mit einem „Huhu" zu verstehen zu geben, dass ich verschwinden und sie in Ruhe lassen solle. Es war wirklich gut zu wissen, dass all die Eulenkekse, die ich letzte Woche bestellt hatte dazu geführt hatten, dass meine Eule mich wirklich liebte.

„Guten Morgen, Callie.", erwiderte ich ihren Gruß.

Sie blinzelte daraufhin, aber ich bezweifelte, dass sie sich sehr für mich interessierte, denn sie schloss ihre Augen sofort wieder und döste weg. Ich lachte leise vor mich hin.

„Gute Nacht, Callie."

Ich strich kurz über den Käfig. Ich hatte Gewissensbisse, dass ich ihr in letzter Zeit keinen Grund dazu gegeben hatte ihre Flügel mal wieder richtig auszubreiten. Wir waren beide in diesem Haus gefangen, eingesperrt, nur dass ihr Käfig, dass ein wenig mehr verdeutlichte.

In letzter Zeit hatte ich keine Post mehr bekommen. Seit Hestias letzten heimlichen Brief, den Sie nach der Spanischen Inquisition ihrer Eltern verfasst hatte, hatte ich nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Ich konnte mir nur vorstellen wie sie ausflippen würde, wenn sie erfahren würde in was für ein Schlammassel ich mich da gebracht hatte.

_Lily, du blödes Huhn! Ich sitze hier und verschwende meine spanische Bräune im Haus und racker mir den Arsch ab, um meinem kleinen gemeinen Bruder all seine Wünsche zu erfüllen (und nur für den Fall, dass du gerade an etwas Versautes gedacht hast, Igitt!), und du bist mit einem so gut gebauten Kerl wie Potter „nur befreundet"! Merlin Lily! Wach auf und schnuppere den wahnsinnigen Geruch von Testosteron! Der Junge war schon in dich verliebt, als er dich zum ersten Mal im Zug gesehen hat und jetzt ist er reifer geworden und ist kein Vollidiot mehr, nicht so wie du. Du wießt, dass du schon immer etwas für ihn empfunden hast. Warum glaubst du wohl, hast du immer einen Streit mit ihm angefangen? Ihr zwei werdet niemals nur befreundet sein. Du weißt, dass da mehr ist. Da brennt ein unleugbares, unbeschreibliches und hemmungslose Feuer zwischen euch beiden. Warum kannst du es nicht einfach zugeben? Was zur Hölle ist dein verdammtes Problem?_

Ich musste laut lachen, als ich mir vorstellte wie sie sich ihr langes schwarzes Haar aus den Augen schob und die Arme hob um dramatisch ihren Punkt zu unterstreichen und mir gleichzeitig einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf zu verpassen. Egal wie lustig dieser Gedanke war, ich bezweifelte, dass mir Hestia das raten würde, wenn ich ihr von der Scharade erzählen würde. Sie würde vor Entsetzen sterben, irgendwie wieder zurück ins Leben finden und riesigen Ärger mit ihren Eltern bekommen, weil sie dann das Haus verlassen und zu mir apparieren würde, um mir in den Arsch zu treten bis ich wieder zur Vernunft kommen würde.

Ja, das würde Hestia tun. Moralisch gesehen, hatten wir etwas gegen Rumtreiber. Obwohl ich glaube, dass sie in ihrem tiefsten Inneren doch ein wenig in Sirius verknallt war.

Während ich die Treppe runterging und mich in Richtung Küche begab, fuhr ich mit den Fingern durch meine Haare, damit ich nicht so aussah, als hätte ich einer Truppe Kobolde aus Cornwall erlaubt darin zu übernachten. Ich nahm auf dem mir am nächsten freien Stuhl Platz, der sich neben Petunia befand.

Sie sah mich böse an und rutschte dann mit ihrem Stuhl näher zu meiner Mutter. Ahh, ich liebe dich auch, Tuney.

„Warum bist du denn schon wach?", fragte sie und klang dabei eher anschuldigend als neugierig.

Ich wollte sie fragen, warum sie sich überhaupt die Mühe machte jeden Morgen aufzustehen, wenn sie doch wusste, dass sie niemals ihrem Schicksal entkommen würde, nämlich eine unausstehliche, blöde Ziege zu sein. In einem seltenen Anflug von Taktgefühl hielt ich jedoch meinen Mund. Leute waren morgens niemals nett zu mir. Das war einer dieser Fakten des Lebens, die ich einfach akzeptieren musste, so wie die Tatsache, dass ich im Gegensatzs zu meiner scheinbar perfekte Schwester- wenn man mal von ihrem schrägen Charakter absah- nun mal nie unbehaarte Arme haben würde. Ahh, ich Ärmste. Ich würde wohl einen anderen Sinn in meinem Leben finden müssen, der nicht aus schmerzhafter Haarentfernung bestand. Vielleicht könnte ich den Welthunger bekämpfen oder einen Weg finden wie man den Avada Kedavra überlebt. Aber trotzdem würde nichts davon je mit der Befriedigung von unbehaarten Armen mithalten können. Mein Leben war verdammt.

„Was grinst du denn so?", fragte mich Petunia misstrauisch.

„Ach, nichts.", erwiderte ich unschuldig.

Petunia verzog das Gesicht und strich über ihre Arme.

Ich versuchte nicht lauthals loszulachen indem ich mich schnell mit etwas anderem beschäftigte. Ich machte mir eine Schüssel mit Müsli, schnappte mir ein Glas mit Orangensaft und setzte mich wieder hin. Während ich die Milch in meine Schüssel schüttete, hörte ich ein Knarzen neben mir. Ich sah rüber und entdecke James, der sich gerade auf den Stuhl neben mir niederließ. Mein rotes Gesicht verriet mich und ich richtete meinen Blick wieder auf mein Müsli.

„Tja, Lily, ich bin froh, dass du dich dazu entschieden hast noch vor dem Mittagessen aufzustehen. So kannst du nämlich bereits jetzt mit der Hausarbeit anfangen.", sagte meine Mum fröhlich und beachtete noch nicht einmal James Ankunft.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es sie nicht überraschte ihn in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe zu sehen, oder sie hatten sich bereits unterhalten, als ich noch geschlafen hatte. Schließlich wusste meine Mutter ja nichts von dem gestrigen Streit, der völlig unbeabsichtigt zu Stande gekommen war. Ein paar Worte aus meinem großen, fetten, dummen Maul und die ganze Sache war explodiert wie eine Partie Zauberer-Schnipp-Schnapp. Nur diesmal war ich es gewesen, die im übertragenen Sinne keine Augenbrauen mehr hatte.

Ich wusste, dass es notwendig gewesen war. Uh, mein Herz setzte kurz bei diesem Wort aus, als wäre ich ein jämmerliches Schulmädchen, das in einer Zeit lebte in der der Feminismus noch nicht einmal erfunden worden war. Ich schmiss meine Haare über meine linke Schulter um, nicht wirklich subtil, einen Blick auf James Verfassung zu werfen, als ich hörte wie jemand meinen Namen rief.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf ruckartig in die andere Richtung und sah schuldig in das erwartungsvolle Gesicht meiner Mutter.

„Ähm, könntest du die Frage wiederholen?", bat ich sie und rutschte auf meinem Stuhl herum.

Meine Mum seufzte geschlagen. „Ehrlich, Lily, manchmal frage ich mich wo du dein Gehirn lässt."

„Du meinst sie hat tatsächlich eins?", fragte Petunia.

Ich streckte ihr die Zunge raus und sie erwiderte die Geste.

„Tuney.", rügte sie meine Mum, aber ihre strenge Stimme verfehlte ihre Wirkung, da man ihr das unterdrückte Lachen anhörte. „Ahh.", seufzte sie. „Hausarbeiten, Lily. Du hast die Wahl, Pest oder Cholera? Willst du die Möbel abstauben oder Staubsaugen?"

Was für eine tolle Wahl. Ich lehnte mich verstimmt gegen die Lehne meines Stuhles. Ich verabscheute es zu putzen, noch mehr sogar, als ich es hasste meine Nägel gemacht zu kriegen oder in das Einkaufszentrum zu gehen. Und trotzdem war Dienstag schon immer Putztag gewesen, bereits seit Petunia und ich alt genug waren aufzuräumen ohne, dass es danach noch schlimmer aussah. Wir putzten das Haus, während Mum sich um die Wäsche kümmerte und sie bügelte, und wenn Dad nach Hause kam, würde er den Rasen mähen und andere jahreszeitliche bedingte Außenarbeiten erledigen. Ich wunderte mich wie ich nur unser wöchentliches Ritual hatte vergessen können, wo ich doch schon seit Jahren daran teilnahm. In einer typischen Lily Evans Handlung machte ich James dafür verantwortlich. Verdammt noch mal, letzte Woche hatten wir überhaupt nicht geputzt wegen seiner unerwarteten Ankunft. Verfluchter James und seine verfluchte Fähigkeit jeden abzulenken, mit dem er in Berührung kam.

Ich seufzte und wählte das kleinere Übel. „Staubsaugen.", grummelte ich.

„Was? Auf keinen Fall!", schrie Petunia. „Ich musste schon das letzte Mal abstauben.", protestierte sie.

„Das stimmt gar nicht! Du staubst niemals ab!", erwiderte ich verärgert. „Du lässt mich immer abstauben."

„Mum!", jammerte Petunia.

Meine Mutter, die von diesem immer wiederkehrenden Streit vollkommen gelangweilt war, seufzte. „Petunia ist älter, also sollte sie auch die Entscheidung treffen dürfen, wer was macht.", entschied meine Mutter diplomatisch.

Fantastisch, warum hatte sie mich dann überhaupt gefragt? Möchtest du einen Keks mit Schokostückchen? Oh, tut mir Leid wir haben nur Limabohnen da.

„Außerdem,", redete meine Mutter weiter, „ ist Lily nur ungefähr drei Monate im Jahr zu Hause. Petunia sollte also die Entscheidung treffen dürfen, weil sie die meiste Zeit, das ganze Haus allein putzen muss. Das ist nur eine der vielen Dinge, derer du dir kaum bewusst bist, wenn du nicht da bist, Lily.", fügte sie hinzu.

Merlin, Mum. Stoß mir das Messer doch noch ein bisschen tiefer ins Fleisch. Meine Bauchspeicheldrüse war sicherlich noch intakt.

„Also hat Tuney die Wahl.", schlussfolgerte Mum.

Petunia grinste mich überheblich an.

„Aber, Mum!", beschwerte ich mich laut, aber sie hielt eine Hand hoch um mich zum schweigen zu bringen.

„Wie dem auch sei, da Petunia die Vorteile der älteren Schwester genießen darf, ist es denke ich nur fair, dass sie ihre jüngere Schwester- und natürlich auch James.", fügte sie mit einem kurzen Blick auf ihn hinzu. „heute Abend mit ins Kino nimmt."

Zur gleichen Zeit erstarrten Petunia und ich geschockt. Sie erholte sich zuerst.

„Aber, Mum! Vernon und ich wollen nicht mit denen gehen.", jammerte Petunia.

„So lautet mein Urteil, Liebes, nehmt es an oder lasst es bleiben.", sagte Mum mit einem Grinsen. „Und wenn ich das sage, dann heißt das, dass du und Vernon die beiden auf jeden Fall mit ins Kino nehmt, also kannst du dir auch gleich die Arbeit aussuchen, die du machen willst."

„In Ordnung.", zischte Petunia und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während sie innerlich kochte.

Meine Mum lächelte mich an, und ich zwang mich zu einem, hoffentlich, dankbar wirkendem Grinsen. Natürlich glaubte sie, sie täte mir damit einen Gefallen. Na danke, Mum. Jetzt musste ich den ganzen Abend mit Tuney, dem Walross und meinem falschen festen Freund verbringen, _und_ ich musste auch noch abstauben. Morgen könnte sie ja auch einfach einen Haufen Reinblut-Fanatiker zu uns einladen, damit wir unsere Differenzen beim Brunch aus dem Weg räumen können. Könntest du mir den Zucker reichen? Sicher! _Avada Kedavra, du dreckiges Schlammblut!_

Ernsthaft, das war einfach fantastisch.

Ich versuchte mein Schmollen zu verstecken, aber das viel mir nicht besonders leicht. Mich selbst zu bemitleiden war so viel einfacher, als mich reif zu benehmen. Ich versuchte an schönere Dinge zu denken, wie zum Beispiel Muffins oder Hyazinthen oder das neue Buch, das ich gerade las über das tolle sehr realistische Mädchen und ihren Geister-, ah, nein, jetzt menschlichen festen Freund…

„Es ist wirklich Schade, das dein Vater heute Abend im Büro bleiben muss. Ich hab nicht den blassesten Schimmer was ein Ingenieur-Notfall zu bedeuten hat. Was kann schon passiert sein? Sind ihnen der Kaffee und die Papierflieger ausgegangen? Oder noch schlimmer, jemand hat den letzten Donut gegessen!", prustete Mum leicht verärgert. „Das ist jetzt schon die zweite Woche, in der dein Vater zu viel zu tun hat um den Rasen zu mähen. Früher oder später kann man das Haus nicht mehr sehen vor lauter Gras, aber ich werde da sein um ihm zu sagen: „Ich hab's dir doch gesagt!"

„Ich kann das erledigen, wenn sie möchten.", bot James an, und ergriff dabei zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag das Wort.

„Das ist süß von dir James, aber ich mag es mit Henry zu schimpfen.", erwiderte Mum. „Das ist gut für meine passive Aggressivität."

James lachte leise. „Nein, ich meinte ich könnte den Rasen mähen."

„Nein, das musst du nicht.", versicherte ich ihm rasch.

„Ja.", stimmte mir meine Mum zu. „Wirklich, James, du bist unser Gast."

James zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich hab ja sowieso nichts anderes zu tun.", beharrte er. „Und ich würde Ihnen wirklich gerne helfen solange ich hier bin. Sehen Sie es als Dankeschön für ihre wundervolle Gastfreundschaft.", sagte er höflich.

Mums Gesicht glühte förmlich und ich hatte das vertraute Bedürfnis mit den Augen zu rollen. Wenn James wieder geht, werde ich seine Lippen operativ vom Arsch meiner Mutter entfernen müssen. Ich schnitt eine Grimasse. Na, das war ein Gedanke, den ich mir besser nicht bildlich vorgestellt hätte.

„Oh, na gut.", gab meine Mum nach. „ Dann geh dich mal umziehen und ich zeige dir dann wie der Rasenmäher funktioniert."

James nickte und schenkte ihr ein schiefes Grinsen. „Klingt super, Mrs. Evans."

Meine Mum lächelte zurück und scheuchte ihn dann aus der Küche. Schnell stand ich auf, stellte mein Geschirr in die Spülmaschine und rannte ihm hinterher.

„James!", rief ich am Fuß der Treppe.

Er war schon auf der Hälfte der Treppe angekommen. Ich beobachtete wie seine Schultern sich versteiften bevor er sich umdrehte und mich ansah. „Lily.", lautete seine einfache Antwort.

Nervös biss ich mir auf die Lippe und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Zwei Stufen unter ihm blieb ich stehen. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte ich.

James zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. „Gut.", antwortete er.

Ich seufzte, denn ich wusste, dass das Wort „gut" nie gut bedeutete, wenn es um die Gefühle einer Person ging.

„Und dir?", erkundigte er sich.

Ich unterdrückte ein bitteres Lächeln. „Gut.", antwortete ich.

Er nickte und machte sich daran seinen Weg fortzusetzen. Dieses eine Mal wollte ich mutig sein und mich dem Problem stellen. „Warte, James!", rief ich und packte seinen Arm, um ihn zurückzuhalten.

Seine Augen waren auf meine Finger um sein Handgelenk fixiert, als er sich umdrehte. Als ich seinen Blick bemerkte, zog ich schnell meine Hand weg, so als hätte ich mir die Finger verbrannt.

„Entschuldige.", murmelte ich und biss mir auf die Lippe. Ich schimpfte in Gedanken mit mir selbst, weil ich ein solcher Feigling war. Wo war denn die Gryffindor Tapferkeit? Was war mit dem Temperament, das man Rothaarigen nachsagte? War ich Lily Evans, das Mädchen, das keine Skrupel hatte jemanden mitten in der großen Halle verbal fertig zumachen, oder nicht?

„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du mit den Dingen die gestern passiert sind einverstanden bist.", platzte es schließlich aus mir heraus.

Dann gratulierte ich mir selbst, wie eine Zwölfjährige, in Gedanken zu meinem reifen Benehmen und dazu, dass ich meiner Sorge Ausdruck verliehen hatte. Dann wurde mir jedoch klar, dass reife Personen kein Lob dafür brauchten, dass sie sich nicht wie ein kompletter Vollidiot verhalten hatten.

James fuhr mit den Fingern durch seine Haare. „Nun.", sagte er nach einer so langen Pause, dass ich dachte er hätte sich gerade erst von einem Impedimenta-Fluch erholt. „Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen all der Dinge, die ich gestern zu dir gesagt habe, aber es geht mehr darum, wie ich es gesagt habe, als was ich gesagt habe. Und trotzdem hattest du Recht. Mein Benehmen diese Woche war nicht gerade das Beste."

Ich blinzelte geschockt. James war schon eine ganze Woche hier? Wie konnten mir nur solche Dinge immer entgehen und ihm nicht? Und warum konnte er vollständige Sätze bilden und ich war nur der stammelnde Idiot?

„Ich hätte nicht so forsch sein sollen.", entschuldigte er sich weiter. „Ich glaube ich war einfach so überwältig von dem Gedanken, dass wir zusammen sind und alles was dazu gehört."

Da war er nicht der Einzige. „Also bist du nicht wütend über die ‚nur Freunde-Sache'?", wollte ich wissen.

Er sah mich ungläubig an und ich wunderte mich, ob ich gerade das Gesicht mit Petunia getauscht hatte. Das war wirklich eine schreckliche und groteske Vorstellung.

„Merlin, Lily!", rief James. "Hast du auch nur die geringste Ahnung wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe, dass wir überhaupt normal miteinander reden? Denk doch mal an all die Jahre auf Hogwarts zurück, als wir uns gegenseitig terrorisiert haben. Erinnerst du dich an den einen Streit in unserem fünften Jahr, während der Z.A.G Prüfungen? Wir konnten uns ja noch nicht einmal im selben Raum aufhalten ohne miteinander zu streiten!"

Mit einem leichten Lächeln dachte ich an die sechs Jahre voll mit Streichen, Schreiereinen, und Nachnamen zurück. „Jah, wir haben uns wirklich gehasst.", bemerkte ich erinnerungsselig.

„Nun, du mich eher, als ich dich.", sagte James ganz nebenbei. „Auf jeden Fall." Machte er nach einer wegwerfenden Geste weiter. „Ich hab mich entschieden optimistisch zu sein. Ich denke es ist eine wirklich gute Sache.", James grinste mich schief an und ich lächelte zurück.

Es war kaum zu glauben, wie sehr ich die ganze Angelegenheit aufgeblasen hatte. Natürlich hatte er Recht. Lily-die-Besserwisserin-Evans und James-der-sture-Rumtreiber-Anführer-Potter sind Freunde? Vor einer Woche, hätte ich das nie für möglich gehalten. Ich fühlte mich sehr viel besser, auch das Leben allgemein betreffend und lief nach ihm die Treppe hinauf. In meinem Zimmer angekommen zog ich mir ein T-Shirt und ein paar kurze Hosen an. Ich sah keinen Sinn darin jetzt zu baden, wenn ich danach doch sowieso wieder dreckig und verschwitzt werden würde. Ich war bereit richtig abzustauben. Hurra.

Leider schien Petunia nicht denselben logischen Gedanken zum Thema Duschen zu haben wie ich. Ich lachte vor mich hin, als ich hörte wie sie das Wasser anstellte, während ich runterging. Petunia würde sich sogar Locken in die Haare drehen um Schwimmen zu gehen. Ich stolperte in die Küche und kniete mich hin um den Schrank unter der Spüle zu öffnen, den ich den „Schrank des Todes" getauft hatte, als ich zehn war und es schon damals gehasst hatte immer abstauben zu müssen.

Während ich die verschieden Flaschen giftiger Substanzen durchsuchte, wurde mir klar, dass sich an meinem Reifegrad von damals nur wenig geändert hatte. Nur jetzt hatte ich Titten. Aha! Ich hatte die richtige Flasche gefunden. Ich schnappte sie und einen alten grauen Lappen und schlenderte dann bedächtig zum nahesten Schrank. Vollkommen in Gedanken sprühte ich den Lappen ein und schrubbte dann über die hölzerne Oberfläche. Ich dachte an schönere Dinge, die ich lieber tun würde: in der alten Seifenfabrik für einen Mindestlohn arbeiten, von einem Hai gefressen werden, herauszufinden, dass ich adoptiert wurde, oder noch schlimmer, dass ich schwanger war und dabei den besten Teil verpasst hätte…

Ich hatte mich bereits zum Wohnzimmer vorgearbeitet, als Petunia mich mit ihrer Anwesenheit beglückte. Sie trug fürchterliche pinke Shorts und ein Tank Top, ihre Haare waren kunstvoll hochgesteckt und sie hatte Lippenstift aufgelegt. Wenn man meine Schwester nicht kannte, würde man meinen, sie wolle ausgehen. Ich jedoch kannte Petunia und das bedeutete ich wusste, dass sie sich noch mehrere Male duschen und umziehen würde, bevor wir heute Abend soweit waren ins Kino zu gehen, wo wir dann im Dunkeln sitzen würden. Ich lächelte sie süßlich an.

„Wo hast du denn deine Perlenkette gelassen, Tuney?"

Sie sah mich verdutzt an. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest. Ist das noch so eine bescheuerte Anspielung, die nur ihr Freaks versteht?"

Ich seufzte. Auch Muggel-Anspielungen schien sie nicht zu verstehen. Ich musste wirklich jemanden finden, der meine geistreichen Anspielungen zu schätzen wusste. Der ganze Sarkasmus blieb hier in diesem Haus sowieso unentdeckt.

„Abstauben. Das ist Scheiße, nicht wahr?", sagte sie.

„Eigentlich.", korrigierte ich sie breit lächelnd. „Ist das, was aus deinem Mund kommt Scheiße. Das ist nämlich das einzige was du kannst, Scheiße labern." Ich lächelte immer noch, obwohl ich gerade ein sehr widerliches Bild in meinem Kopf hatte.

Petunia knurrte. „Solche Kommentare lässt du heute Abend besser bleiben.", drohte sie.

„Aber, Tuney, ich liebe es einfach dir wegen deiner unglaublichen Talente Komplimente zu machen."

„Vernon holt mich um sechs Uhr ab, damit wir vorher noch essen gehen können und ich will nicht, dass du uns den Appetit verdirbst."

„Tja, wir müssen ja nicht mit euch essen gehen.", teilte ich ihr mit.

„Na, dann sag das mal Mum."

Ich seufzte. Jetzt wo sie Mum ins Spiel gebracht hatte, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als die erfreute feste Freundin zu spielen. „Ah, auch noch Abendessen, Tuney? Es ist ja so nett von dir, dass du darauf bestehst uns einzuladen."

Ihre Augen fielen fast heraus, und sie sah aus wie eine Spielzeugpuppe, der man gerade die Beine zusammendrückte.

„Ich hab nicht-", begann sie.

„Du bist wirklich die beste Schwester, die man sich vorstellen kann! Viel Spaß beim Staubsaugen!", sagte ich.

Dann hüpfte ich mit dem süßen Gefühl von Rache in einen anderen Raum, um die Welt von der Herrschaft des Staubes zu befreien, aber immer ein Bücherregal nach dem anderen. Ich war so zufrieden mit mir selbst, dass ich Petunia so wütend gemacht hatte, dass ich in der nächsten halben Stunde meiner Putzarbeit kaum Schimpfwörter vor mich hin murmelte.

Ich war wirklich erschöpft, als ich das obere Stockwerk erreichte. Ich musste nur noch zwei Zimmer sauber machen: das Bad und Petunias Zimmer. Ich nahm mir zuerst, dass weniger von Keimen verseuchte Zimmer vor, also ging ich ins Bad. Ehrlich, allein Petunias Zimmer zu betreten, brachte einen in Lebensgefahr. Die Krankheiten, die man sich dort einfangen konnte! Ich war zu jung und zu unschuldig für Chlamydien.

Als ich gerade das frisch geputzte Badezimmer verlassen wollte, sprang mir eine Gestalt im Garten ins Auge. Ich stellte meine Putzutensilien ab und trat näher an das Badezimmerfenster heran. James war im Garten und so wie es aussah, hatte er bereits die Hälfte des Rasens gemäht. Leise öffnete ich das Fenster, damit ich einen ungehinderten Blick auf ihn werfen konnte. Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht stellte ich mich sogar auf den Toilettensitz und streckte meinen Kopf so weit wie möglich zum Fenster raus.

Ich beobachtete wie seine Muskeln sich anspannten, während er den Rasenmäher in einer Runde über das Gras schob. Unfähig mich davon abzuhalten, streckte ich den Kopf noch weiter hinaus, und aus einer Runde wurden vier. Ich sah den konzentrierten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, während er versuchte mit der Muggelerfindung zurechtzukommen. Er streckte die Zunge leicht raus um sich die Lippen zu befeuchten, und ich musste mir auf meine eigenen beißen. Ich wünschte mir plötzlich, dass er mich anstelle des Rasens mähen würde.

Bäh! Was stimmte denn nicht mit mir? Endlich hatte ich den Punkt erreicht, an dem James und ich zivilisiert miteinander umgehen konnten, ohne dass es seltsam wirkte. Alles was ich von ihm wollte, war Freundschaft. Warum musste mein Körper mich hintergehen? Und noch viel wichtiger, warum registrierte mein Gehirn diese Reaktion nicht als falsch? Meine Gefühle ließen die Hormone nur noch verrückter spielen. Nein, James wollte mit mir befreundet sein. Ich wollte mit ihm befreundet sein. Wir würden verdammt noch mal Freunde sein!

Fasziniert beobachtete ich mit flachem Atem wie er einen Moment innehielt, um sich den Schweiß mit dem Handrücken von der Stirn zu wischen. Ich warf schnell einen Blick auf die Dusche neben mir und überlegte, ob das kalte Wasser überhaupt fähig wäre mich abzukühlen. Meine Augen flogen zurück zu James, der sich vornüber beugte und seine Zehen berührte, dann griff er in einer fließenden Bewegung nach dem Saum seines schweißdurchnässten T-Shirts und zog es sich über den Kopf. Nun hatte ich freie Sicht auf seinen gut gebauten Oberkörper, der mit einem verführerischen Schweißfilm bedeckt war.

„Verdammt!", seufzte ich unwillkürlich.

James Kopf ruckte nach oben und ich geriet in Panik. Ich fiel nach hinten und landete auf dem Duschvorhang. Mit wedelnden Armen und einem verstauchten Hintern stand ich auf und sah verstohlen aus dem Fenster. James suchte das Haus mit seinen Augen ab und ich duckte mich mit einem roten Gesicht vom Fenster weg. Ich verfluchte mich selbst und trottete in Petunias Zimmer.

Ich presste den dreckigen Lappen an meinen Oberkörper und versuchte meine Atmung, sowie die Röte in meinem Gesicht unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ich befahl mir selbst dieses eine Mal vernünftig zu sein. Freunde hatten nicht solche Gedanken über den anderen. Ich hatte ja auch noch nie davon fantasiert, jeden noch so kleinen Schweißtropfen von Hestias Brust zu lecken! In Gedanken kicherte aufgrund der vielen Lesbenwitze, die mir dazu einfielen. Ah, vielleicht lag es nur daran, dass James ein Y- Chromosom hatte. Auch wenn er vollkommen immun gegen meinen Charme war und nur befreundet sein wollte, konnte mich wohl kein Mädchen dafür verurteilen einen Jungen mit einem Körper wie dem von James, der wirklich zum Anbeißen war, mit den Augen auszuziehen.

Oh, Merlin, ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich das gerade wirklich gedacht hatte.

Abstauben! Ich konzentrierte mich aufs Abstauben! Ich musste an versaute Dinge denken. Da fiel mir was ein- Verdammt! Dreck, und nicht Leck!

Ich brauchte eine ganze Stunde um Petunias Zimmer, in dem auch ein Fenster war, von dem man den Garten sehen konnte, abzustauben. Rein zufällig wurde James genau zur selben Zeit mit Rasen mähen fertig.

Ich war ein wenig von mir selbst angeekelt, räumte schließlich die Putzutensilien weg und zupfte an meinem unbequemen, klebrigen Shirt herum. Prompt entschloss ich mich eine schöne lange- erst kalte und dann heiße- Dusche zu nehmen. Zwanzig Minuten später hüllte ich mich in ein Handtuch und bemerkte eine Nachricht auf dem Spiegel. „Hey, Lily!", stand dort geschrieben.

Ich lachte.

Wenn es auch nur einen Zweifel daran gegeben hätte, wer die Buchstaben auf den angelaufenen Spiegel gebracht hatte, wäre der Besen, den er dazu gemalt hatte wohl das ausschlaggebende Indiz gewesen. Ich lächelte, während meine Eingeweide zu Bubotubler-Eiter wurden. Es ging nicht nur um das Rumknutschen, nicht wenn er solche Dinge tat, nicht wenn er mich wie etwas Besonderes fühlen ließ, nicht wenn ich wollte, dass er sich genauso fühlte. Bäh!

Warum mussten die Dinge, die ich heute von mir gab sich so anhören wie die größten Hits eines schnulzigen Schmusesängers aus den Siebziger Jahren?

Ich schlug meinen Kopf auf das Waschbecken und schlurfte dann in mein Zimmer. Ich überlegte, ob meine immer wiederkehrende Beschämung vielleicht irgendwann zu einer dauerhaften Veränderung meines Hauttyps von blass zu pink führen würde, während ich vor meinem Kleiderschrank stand und auf all die Klamotten hinabblickte, die ich nicht anziehen wollte. Ich entschied mich letztendlich für ein Paar Jeans-Caprihosen und ein weißes Tanktop mit flippigen Schnüren. Nachdem ich mit meinen Oberkörper die seltsamsten Verrenkungen vollführt hatte und damit dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ich morgen Muskelkater haben würde, saß das Top endlich richtig.

Ich verließ mein Zimmer, um das Handtuch zurück ins Badezimmer zu bringen. Ich hörte wie drinnen Wasser lief, und ich wusste, eher instinktiv als mit Sicherheit, dass er in der Dusche war. Vorsichtig schlich ich mich auf Zehenspitzen ins Bad und hing mein Handtuch auf. Meine Augen huschten zu James' Nachricht auf dem Spiegel. Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass James komplett nackt war und weniger als einen Meter von mir entfernt duschte. Das einzige was uns trennte war ein Duschvorhang.

Mit zitternden Fingern, näherte ich mich dem Spiegel und schrieb eine Antwort, „Hi, James", mit meiner Fingerspitze. Ich fügte auch noch eine kleine Lilie hinzu. Bevor mein Körper dann von der Hitze des Wasserdampfes dahin schmolz, machte ich, dass ich aus dem Bad kam und zog mich in mein sicheres Zimmer zurück.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass ich nur noch etwas mehr als eine Stunde hatte, bevor Vernon hier überaus elegant mit seinem angeberischen Italienischem Sportwagen ankam, der wohl die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn war, den furchtbaren Schnurrbart zu überspielen. Traurig, dachte ich, sogar Vernon wusste, dass kein Geld der Welt seinen Charakter wettmachen konnte.

Ich bürstete mir mehrmals die Haare, um absolut sicher zu gehen, dass ich alle Knoten erwischt hatte. Dann band ich sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen und nahm vorne ein paar Strähnen heraus, die dann mein Gesicht umspielten. Danach setzte ich mich vor meinen Kosmetikspiegel und trug wie üblich Mascara und Eyeliner auf. Meine Hand schwebte unentschieden über dem Lidschatten und ich entschied mich ein wenig mit den Farben zu experimentieren, um etwas Abwechslung von meinem normalen Aussehen zu haben. Als ich damit fertig war, betrachtete ich mich angeekelt im Spiegel. Ich machte mich lächerlich. Das war doch nur ein ganz normaler Abend. Ich musste nicht hübscher aussehen, als ich es normalerweise tat. Es war schließlich keine Verabredung. Ich ging nur zusammen mit einem Freund und meiner Schwester aus. Ich würde auch für meine eigene Karte bezahlen. Freunde gingen oft zusammen ins Kino und etwas Essen. Das war keine Verabredung.

Ich war auf mich selbst wütend, rannte ins Badezimmer und schrubbte das ganze Make-up von meinem Gesicht. Dann kehrte ich wieder in mein Zimmer zurück. Mit einem Seufzen trug ich wieder alles auf, mit Lidschatten und allem drum und dran.

Ich brauchte psychiatrische Hilfe. Einen Therapeuten.

Ich sprang vor Schreck von meinem Stuhl auf, als Petunia in mein Zimmer stürmte, ohne vorher zu klopfen. „Vernon ist hier.", informierte sie mich. „Wir wollen jetzt gehen. Komm runter."

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl.", teilte ich ihr mit, zog ein paar Sandalen an und schnappte mir meine Tasche.

„Viel Spaß auf eurem Doppeldate!", rief meine Mum, als wir zum Auto gingen.

Ich bezweifelte, dass mir selbst ein Therapeut jetzt noch helfen konnte.

Die Fahrt zum Restaurant war ziemlich unangenehm. Petunia wollte nicht mit mir oder James reden. Ich wollte nicht mit Tuney reden. James, der dazu neigte zu plappern, wenn er nervös war, wollte unbedingt reden, aber er unterdrückte den Drang. Er fuhr sich so oft mit den Händen durch die Haare, dass ich mir sicher war er würde eine Glatze bekommen. Ich biss mir fast durch die Lippe, während ich versuchte zu ignorieren, wie das dunkelblaue Hemd, dessen Ärmel James hoch gerollt hatte und das er über einem weißen Muskelshirt trug, die wundervollen Sehnen in seinen Unterarmen betonte. Ich versuchte auch betont zu ignorieren, dass uns Petunia wie ein Geier im Rückspiegel beobachtete. Die einzige Person, die die Spannung nicht zu bemerken schien war Vernon, der sich gut amüsierte, während er über die anderen Fahrer schimpfte und fast einen Fußgänger umfuhr.

„Der hat es doch provoziert.", hatte er gemeint und dann fröhlich geprustet.

Es war wirklich eine große Erleichterung, als wir endlich am Restaurant ankamen und Vernon das Auto auf dem Parkplatz abstellte. James überraschte mich sehr, als er um das Auto herumging und mir die Tür öffnete. Er hielt mir die Hand hin und half mir aus dem Wagen. Seine Hand ruhte eine Sekunde zu lange auf der meinen, bevor er sich wieder besann und sie losließ.

Neugierig zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin ein Potter.", sagte er schlicht. „Ich musste einen Benimm-Kurs machen, als ich noch klein war, mit all den anderen Reinblut-Gören."

„Das muss wohl entzückend gewesen sein.", erwiderte ich.

James grinste. „Dort hab ich Sirius getroffen."

Ich lächelte zurück und stellte mir vor, wie die beiden Streiche spielten, die exklusive und teure Desserts beinhalteten, die in den Haaren von versnobten alten Damen landeten.

„Wie viele?", fragte die Kellnerin, als wir das Restaurant betraten.

„Vier.", antwortete Petunia steif.

„In Ordnung, bitte folgen sie mir."

Ich setze mich auf die Bank, und James tat es mir gleich. Petunia saß mir direkt gegenüber und beschäftigte sich mit der Speisekarte, um unerwünschten Augenkontakt zu vermeiden. Ich rollte mit en Augen. Das Restaurant war nicht zu schick, aber auch nicht unbedingt schäbig. Es war ein schlichtes Restaurant, wie es sie immer gegenüber von Kinos gab. Ich war schon zigmal hier gewesen, weshalb ich schon wusste, was ich bestellen würde. Wenn ich in einem Restaurant etwas fand, dass mir schmeckte, dann bestellte ich es mir auch immer wieder.

James betrachtete die Speisekarte skeptisch. „Muggelessen ist wirklich bizarr.", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

Ich lachte leise. „Ja, die Tatsache, dass es nicht dazu führt, dass einem Dampf aus den Ohren kommt ist wirklich sehr seltsam."

James grinste mich an und vertiefte sich dann wieder in die Speisekarte.

Als die Kellnerin wiederkam, entschied er sich schließlich für einen Hamburger mit Käse und Schinken. Ich lächelte zustimmend und irgendwie fand ich die Tatsache, dass er einen sehr großen Burger essen konnte attraktiv. Die Kellnerin schien das ebenso zu sehen, denn ihr Blick verharrte ein wenig zu lange auf ihm. Ich beschloss ihr kein Trinkgeld zu geben.

James, der nicht zu bemerken schien, wie sie mit den Wimpern klimperte und die Lippen spitze, wandte sich an Petunia.

„Also, Petunia, Lily, hat erwähnt das du aufs, ähm, College, war das glaube ich, gehst?"

Vernon grunzte. „Du weißt noch nicht einmal, was ein College ist?"

Ich mochte es nicht, dass Vernon für sie antwortete. Von der Art zu schließen wie James seine Lippen kräuselte gefiel es ihm auch nicht.

Nichtsdestotrotz sah James ihn höflich an. „Zauberer haben kein College. Nach Hogwarts kann man Akademiker werden, wenn man Auror oder Heiler werden will, aber das ist nur was für die Besten."

„Das heißt die meisten von euch sind nicht besonders schlau, Jim.", schlussfolgerte Vernon mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln unter der blonden Raupe.

James lächelte, aber ich konnte sehen, dass es gezwungen war. „James.", korrigierte er ihn. „Und nein, dem ist nicht so. Wir sind stolz auf die Tatsache, dass wir den Kindern mehr Dinge in weniger Zeit beibringen können. Außerdem hat die Fähigkeit zu Zaubern offensichtliche Vorteile.", fügte James hinzu, und strich mit der Hand über den Zauberstab in seiner Tasche.

Vernon legte seinen Arm um Petunia, mit dem Versuch entweder sich selbst oder Petunia vor James bösen Antworten und seinem furchteinflößenden Stab zu schützen.

„Aber ich glaube, es wäre sicherlich ziemlich faszinierend die Zauberei für eine Zeit lang aufzugeben.", sprach James weiter, der sich von Unhöflichkeit nicht abschrecken ließ- er hatte darin ja auch schon jahrelange Erfahrung. „Und ich denke es wäre genauso interessant für dich einmal in Lilys Schuhen zu stecken, nicht wahr, Petunia?"

Tuney blickte ihn an. „Ich fand Lilys Schuhgeschmack schon immer furchtbar.", sagte sie hochnäsig.

James zuckte zusammen. „Nun, ich meinte das nicht wörtlich.", erklärte er und seine Hand schnellte zu seinen Haaren.

Ich hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Petunia war nun mal nicht besonders rücksichtsvoll. Natürlich hatte sie verstanden, dass er nicht über Schuhe sprach. So dumm war Petunia nun auch wieder nicht, aber sie wollte, dass er sich so vorkam. Ich wusste Petunia würde ihn immer hassen. Sobald sie herausgefunden hatte, dass er ein Freak war, war er für sie nur noch Abschaum.

„Wolltest du nie auch eine Hexe sein?", hakte James nach.

Ich wusste worauf er hinauswollte. James wollte, dass sie zugab, wenn auch unbeabsichtigt, dass sie die Art wie ich lebte nicht vollkommen verachtete. Es war eine sehr nette, sehr manipulative Geste, aber es war nutzlos.

Petunia sah ängstlich zu Vernon, doch dann wurde ihr Gesicht wieder ausdruckslos. „Nein, nie."

„Ach.", gab James zurück.

Glücklicherweise kam unser Essen. Wie Schade, dass das bedeute wir würden uns nicht mehr unterhalten können. Es lief ja gerade so gut.

Leider, wie es bei Jungs wie James und ganz besonders Vernon zu erwarten gewesen war, waren die Teller bald schon wieder leer.

„Also, Jim, was machen denn deine Eltern so?", fragte Vernon selbstzufrieden, als er sich das letzte Stück von seinem Steak in den Mund schob.

„James.", verbesserte er ihn mit angespannter Stimme. „Und meine Eltern sind Auroren. Im Grunde genommen kämpfen sie gegen dunkle Zauberer."

„Also ist euer Pack gefährlich?", fragte Vernon erfreut.

Ich starrte Petunia an. Wie konnte sie zulassen, dass er so etwas fragte? Sie sah mich einen Moment lang an, doch dann schenkte sie ihrem Salat wieder ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Nicht gefährlicher als euer Pack.", erwiderte James und lachte leise. „Die Muggel-Nachrichten sind sehr interessant. Wer auch immer sich diese Pistolen ausgedacht hat, war offenbar kein besonders schlauer Kerl."

Ich lächelte James an, woraufhin er mir zuzwinkerte.

„Manchmal müssen sich die Leute eben schützen.", sagte Petunia.

„Ja, aber sollte man das dann nicht eher defensiv als offensiv tun? Es ist ja nicht so als ob man eine Pistole als Schild benutzen kann.", sagte ich zu ihr.

„Als ob du etwas davon wüsstest wie man andere beschützt, Lily. Du bist doch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, dir zu überlegen wie du alle anderen übertrumpfen kannst."

„Ahh.", schoss ich zurück. „Aber du weißt ganz genau wie man jemandem einen Dolch in den Rücken stößt."

Petunia warf mir einen bösen Blick zu und rutschte näher zu Vernon.

„Also, Jim-"

„Er heißt James!", unterbrach ich ihn laut. Ich entdeckte die Kellnerin und rief nach ihr, um sie auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. „Die Rechnung, bitte!"

Draußen vor dem Restaurant, schlug ich meinen Kopf auf James Brust. „Das war ein echter Alptraum.", murmelte ich in sein Hemd hinein.

James zog mich von seiner Brust weg. Ich versuchte die Enttäuschung darüber zu verbergen. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Abendessen so feindselig sein könnte? Irgendwie kann ich jetzt verstehen, warum du auf Hogwarts immer den Drang hast zu schreien."

Ich stöhnte. „Du kannst ja so froh sein, dass du keine Geschwister hast, Jim."

James knurrte. „Merlin, ich war kurz davor ihm eine reinzuhauen. Wenn du nichts gesagt hättest..."

Ich lachte angesichts des Bedauerns in seiner Stimme. „Die Nacht ist noch jung. Vielleicht bekommst du noch eine Chance ihm eine zu verpassen."

James grinste mich verschmitzt an und wir gingen zum Kinoschalter.

„Zwei mal _Das Imperium schlägt zurück,_ die acht Uhr Vorstellung, bitte.", sagte ich zu dem Teenager, der die Karten verkaufte.

Ich öffnete meine Handtasche und wollte ein paar Pfund herausholen, aber James hielt mich mit seiner Hand auf.

„Ich mach das.", sagte er, zog etwas Geld aus seiner Tasche und gab es dem Kassierer, der ihm die Karten überreichte.

Ich starrte James verwundert an. „Wie kommst du denn an Muggelgeld?"

James lachte und zog leicht an meinem Pferdeschwanz, um mich zu ärgern. „Das ist nicht so schwierig, Lily. Und außerdem, ich bin James Potter."

„Arrogantes Arschloch! Ich hätte für meine Karte selbst bezahlen können."

James lächelte mich schief an. „Das weiß ich. Aber das würde ich niemals zulassen. Meine Mum würde mir bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abziehen, wenn ich ein Mädchen hätte bezahlen lassen."

Ich rollte mit den Augen, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass das Glückgefühl meinen gesamten Körper mit molliger Wärme füllte, sogar meine Zehen. Er hatte bezahlt! Es war wirklich fast wie eine richtige Verabredung. Ich setzte einen verärgerten Gesichtausdruck auf, um mich nicht zu verraten. „In Ordnung, Jim, aber ich bezahle das Popcorn, und wenn du versuchst mich aufzuhalten, hetz ich dir einen Fluch auf den Hals."

James lachte. „Ich würde nichts anderes von dir erwarten, Lily."

Wir saßen schließlich eine Reihe hinter Petunia und Vernon. James und ich amüsierten uns, indem wir die beiden mit Popcorn bewarfen, uns duckten und hinter vorgehaltener Hand kicherten, wenn sie sich umdrehten. Petunia war ja so sauer auf mich. Es war wunderbar.

„Also, was ist ein Kinofilm überhaupt?", fragte James und warf sich noch ein Popcorn in den Mund.

Natürlich war er nicht immer noch satt von der halben Kuh, die er vorhin verdrückt hatte. Ich lachte.

„Was?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nichts, wirklich. Es ist nur so lustig, wie wenig Ahnung du von der Muggelwelt hast."

„Nun, wir können ja nicht alle so allwissend sein wie du, Lily.", konterte James.

Ich grinste. „Das ist wahr.", seufzte ich dramatisch, bevor ich wieder ernst wurde. „Eigentlich ist es wie eine Fernsehshow, nur länger und der Film wurde teuerer produziert."

James nickte. „Und mit größerer Bildfläche.", fügte er mit einem Blick nach vorne hinzu.

„Ganz genau. Der Film, den wir uns heute Abend ansehen ist eigentlich ein Sequel."

„Sequel? Was bedeutet das?"

„Nun, der erste Film hatte ein wirklich gutes Einspielergebnis, deshalb-"

„Was in Merlins Namen ist ein Einspielergebnis?"

„Na ja, ein gutes Einspielergebnis bedeutet, der Film hat eingeschlagen wie eine Bombe."

„Warte, was für eine Bombe?"

„Nein, der erste Film war wirklich sehr gut. Ich mochte ihn wirklich sehr. Ich bin eigentlich ziemlich überrascht, dass Petunia diesen Film ausgesucht hat. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie einen solch guten Geschmack hat und _Star Wars_ aussucht."

„Warte, es gibt einen Krieg?", fragte James verwirrt. „Und wie soll ich mir diesen Film ansehen, wenn ich den ersten doch gar nicht gesehen habe?"

„Kannst du bitte damit aufhören mich zu unterbrechen, damit ich deine verfluchte Frage beantworten kann?", fragte ich ihn gereizt.

Das Licht ging aus und auf der Leinwand erschien ein Firmenlogo. James zuckte in seinem Sitz zusammen und ich kicherte laut.

„Das ist nicht witzig! Das ist mein erstes Mal!", zischte James.

„Entschuldige.", flüsterte ich grinsend zurück. „Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass du eine Kinojungfrau bist."

„Tja, die Tatsache wirst du für mich beheben, oder?", neckte er mich.

Mein Mund öffnete sich leicht. „Jah.", hauchte ich.

„Gut.", gab er zurück und drehte sich wieder so in seinem Sitz, dass er die Leinwand sehen konnte.

Die erste Vorschau endete und James sah mich erwartungsvoll an. „Ich dachte du hast gesagt Kinofilme wären lang."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Das war ein Trailer, James."

„Ein was?"

Ich lachte leise vor mich hin. „Sei einfach still und sieh nach vorne. Der Film fängt gleich an."

Mit einem Hauch von einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht lehnte sich James in seinem Sitz zurück und konzentrierte sich auf die Leinwand. Erfreut beobachtete ich wie seine Augen vor Aufregung glitzerten, als die _Star Wars_ Musik einsetzte.

Der Film war exzellent. Das war er wirklich. Er war so gut geschrieben und so fesselnd, dass er sofort einer meiner Lieblingsfilme wurde. Es war ganz allein dem Jungen neben mir zuzuschreiben, dass er mich davon ablenken konnte, als er seine Hand, die auf seiner dunklen Jeans geruht hatte, mit meiner verflocht. Ich mahnte mich, dass das nichts zu bedeuten hatte und nur eine freundschaftliche Geste war. Allerdings konnte ich nicht anders, als etwas hoffnungsvoll zu sein, als er mit seinem Daumen abwesend über meinen Handrücken fuhr, während er nach vorne auf die Leinwand blickte. Meine Augen folgten dem Verlauf seiner Hand bis hinauf zu seinem Ellbogen und ich bewunderte seine Unterarme. Er hatte wirklich die schönsten Unterarme, die ich je gesehen hatte, und kombiniert mit dem blauen Hemd bekam ich weiche Knie.

Etwas später legte er seine Hand um meine Schulter und ich lehnte mich zu ihm, um meine Nase an seinen Hals zu legen. Er roch nach Kiefernholz.

Merlin, ich liebte das Kino.

Viel zu früh endete dann auch der Film mit einem Cliffhanger und ich empfand die Aufregung der großartigen Handlung gepaart mit dem nervösen Verlangen wissen zu wollen, was als nächstes passierte. Einige Leute begannen zu klatschen und ich sah James zu, wie er begeistert einstimmte. Der Abspann lief auf der Leinwand weiter und James drehte sich mit einem riesigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zu mir.

„Das war der Wahnsinn!", rief er mit kindlicher Begeisterung. „Oh, Merlin, Lily! Das war der Wahnsinn!"

Ich lachte und musste ihm zustimmen. „Du hast Recht. Es war fantastisch!"

„Es war jedes einzelne positive Adjektiv, das ich kenne und noch viel mehr!", rief er.

James sprach immer noch über den Film, nachdem wir Petunia und Vernon verlassen hatten, um Eis zu holen. Er hatte sich daran erinnert, dass wir beide am liebsten Eis mit Schokoladenstückchen aßen.

„Und die Macht!", plapperte James begeistert weiter, während er ein Stück von der Waffel abbiss. „Das war wie Magie nur ohne Zauberstäbe! Ich liebe diesen kleinen grünen Kerl. Er erinnert mich an einen meiner liebsten Hauselfen. Er spricht genauso!"

Ich lachte und leckte an meinem Eis. „Ich glaube er ist mein Lieblingscharakter."

„Ich mochte diesen Solo. Er ähnelt mir sehr."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte ich amüsiert.

„Komm schon! Die Art wie er gesagt hat ‚Ich weiß'! Das war echt lässig! Wir sind uns total ähnlich!"

Ich rollte mit den Augen und zerstrubbelte ihm das Haar. „Nun, ihr seid beide abgerissen aussehende Nerf-Treiber.", erwiderte ich. „Aber da hören die Gemeinsamkeiten auch schon auf."

James grinste breit. „Ach, komm schon, Lily. Findest du nicht ich könnte auch so ein Schurke sein?"

Er durchbohrte mich mit seinen Augen, die heute Abend und unter den Straßenlaternen, grüner als sonst aussahen. Er schenkte mir ein schiefes Lächeln und nahm verführerisch die Brille von der Nase.

„Jah.", gab ich schließlich nach, nachdem ich mir den Rest meiner Waffel in den Mund gesteckt hatte, um meine Sprachlosigkeit zu verbergen. „Du bist definitiv ein Schurke.", murmelte ich, während er sich die Brille wieder aufsetzte.

James lächelte mich breit an und hüpfe ein wenig, als ich zusammen mit ihm den Gehweg entlangging. Angesichts seiner überschüssigen Energie musste ich grinsen.

„Ich muss wissen, was als nächstes passiert.", sagte er. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es einfach so endet."

„Bald kommt noch ein Film raus.", erklärte ich ihm, denn ich erinnerte mich an einen Zeitungsartikel, den ich vor ein paar Wochen gelesen hatte.

„Wirklich!", schrie er. „Das ist fantastisch! Da müssen wir zusammen reingehen!"

Ich grinste. „Wir gehen am ersten Tag, an dem er rauskommt.", sagte ich.

„Versprichst du es?", fragte er.

„Soll ich jetzt gleich einen Unbrechbaren Schwur leisten?", witzelte ich.

James lächelte immer noch und ich hoffte ehrlich, dass wir uns den nächsten Film gemeinsam ansehen würden. Ich beobachtete ihn, wie er mit den Armen wedelte und aufgeregt plapperte und mir wurde klar, dass ich auch in der Zukunft noch Zeit mit James verbringen wollte. Der Gedanke machte mich glücklich, aber er ängstigte mich auch ein wenig.

Irgendwann während seiner leidenschaftlichen Rede schaffte es James sein Kinn mit Eis zu bekleckern. Ich hob die Hand um es wegzuwischen und James hörte auf herumzuhampeln und sah mich an.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und sah betreten nach unten. „Du hattest Eis im Gesicht."

„Oh."

Wir setzten unseren Weg fort, bis er plötzlich nach meiner Hand griff und den Gehweg hinunter in Richtung Parkplatz rannte.

„James, warum rennen wir?", keuchte ich.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen!", rief er.

Die Muskeln in meinen Beinen begannen zu brennen und ich wollte stehen bleiben, aber nichtsdestotrotz folgte ich ihm, wo immer er auch hin wollte. Endlich blieb er hinter einem Baum, circa dreißig Meter von Vernons Wagen entfernt, stehen.

„James, warum stehen wir hier? Der Wagen ist dort drüben."

James hob die Hand und deutete schweigend auf den Wagen. Ich sah ihn zweifelnd an, aber lenkte dann meinen Blick auf das Auto. Einen Moment später näherten sich Petunia und Vernon dem Auto. Ich sah zu wie Vernon Petunia auf den Mund küsste, und bekam einen Brechreiz.

Gemeinsam verzogen wir das Gesicht.

„Warum würde ich so etwas sehen wollen?", zischte ich James angeekelt zu.

„Wart's ab.", versprach James.

Ich schaute wieder zu ihnen rüber und sah wie Vernon die Tür öffnete, laut stöhnte und sich dann vom Wagen entfernte. Petunia ging ebenfalls auf die Tür zu und schrie schrill, als auch sie vom Wagen weglief.

James schüttelte sich vor unterdrücktem Lachen und ich starrte ihn erstaunt an. „Was hast du getan?"

James kicherte leise hinter vorgehaltener Hand und Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen. „Ich-der-Wagen-Stinkbomben-", brachte er heraus.

Ich lachte laut und Petunia hörte mich und lief in unsere Richtung.

„Lass uns hier verschwinden, bevor sie uns umbringt!", rief James, als sie immer näher kam.

Ich nickte, schnappte mir James Hand und apparierte uns vor meine Haustür, wonach wir immer noch lachten und ein wenig desorientiert waren. Überwältig von allem, dem Schwindel, dem Lachen, dem Geruch seines Halses, die Art wie er in dem Hemd aussah, die Tatsache, dass er meine Karte bezahlt hatte, streckte ich mich, schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn.

James löste sich von mir, nachdem uns der Atem ausgegangen war.

Er starrte mich mit einem unergründlichen Blick an.

„Oh."

* * *

Vielen Dank wieder allen die reviewt haben. Dieses Kapitel ist eines meiner Liebsten. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Lg Melissa


	10. Unerwünschte Unterbrechungen

**Zuvor bei „Mein fester Freund":**

Ich nickte, schnappte mir James Hand und apparierte uns vor meine Haustür, wonach wir immer noch lachten und ein wenig desorientiert waren. Überwältigt von allem, dem Schwindel, dem Lachen, dem Geruch seines Halses, die Art wie er in dem Hemd aussah, die Tatsache, dass er meine Karte bezahlt hatte, streckte ich mich, schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn.

James löste sich von mir, nachdem uns der Atem ausgegangen war.

Er starrte mich mit einem unergründlichen Blick an.

„Oh."

**Kapitel 10**

**Unerwünschte Unterbrechungen**

„_Kumpel, hab keinen Sex. Das führt zu Küssen und schon bald musst du mit ihnen reden." – Steve Martin_

„Oh", keuchte ich noch mal.

James grinste mich mit einem schiefen Lächeln teuflisch an und ich spürte wie meine Knie weich wurden und mein Herz schneller in meiner Brust zu schlagen begann. „Das ist alles, was dir dazu einfällt?", fragte er mich mit einer sündig heiseren Stimme.

Ich traute mir nicht zu, zu sprechen, also nickte ich nur. So heiß wie es sich anfühlte, musste mein Gesicht feuerrot sein. Merlin, ich musste atmen. Okay, einatmen, ausatmen. Du kannst das, Lily.

„Mal sehen, ob ich dich dazu bringen noch etwas anderes zu sagen.", sagte er mit tiefer Stimme und fuhr mit seinen Lippen über meinen Hals. Er hielt inne, um auf eine feuchte Stelle zu pusten und ich erzitterte. Er lachte tief und meine Augen schlossen sich bei dem Klang und der Vibration seines Körpers, der an meinen gepresst war. „Am besten meinen Namen.", sprach er weiter und seine Lippen wanderten über meinen Kiefer und begannen dann meine Lippen zu necken. Er nahm meine Unterlippe zwischen seine Lippen und begann daran zu saugen.

Ich spürte wie meine Augen nach hinten in meine Augenhöhle rollten. „James.", hauchte ich.

„Hmm? Was war das?", quälte er mich.

Peinlich berührt schon allein von der Lautstärke meines Stöhnens, entzog ich ihm meine Lippen. „James.", rief ich diesmal ein wenig lauter.

Sein Mund machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu meinem Hals und seine Lippen ergriffen Besitz von meiner Haut. Er würde einen Knutschfleck hinterlassen. „James.", versuchte ich zu sagen, aber kein Ton verließ meine Lippen.

Er lachte tief, während seine Lippen zu meinem Ohrläppchen wanderten. Meine Atmung setzte vollkommen aus, als er an der Spitze leckte und dann mit seiner Zunge-

Mein Körper flog nach vorne in eine aufrechte Sitzposition. Ich hob die Hand zu meinem Gesicht und rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen. Ich sah auf meine gelbe Bettdecke hinunter und verzog das Gesicht. Mein Gesicht war gerötet und ich wusste, dass das nicht von der Raumtemperatur herrührte. Sehnsüchtig schloss ich die Augen und versuchte die letzten Minuten meines Traumes wieder heraufzubeschwören. Es war so viel besser als die Realität gewesen.

„_Oh."_

_James machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, aber dann ging das Licht auf der Veranda an. Ich sah zu der Lampe hinauf und blinzelte verwirrt. James schien ebenfalls wie erstarrt zu sein. Die Haustür öffnete sich und das besorgte Gesicht meiner Mutter kam zum Vorschein._

„_Oh!", entfuhr es ihr erleichtert. „Ihr seid's nur. Ich hab ein Geräusch gehört und dachte da wären Einbrecher."_

_Ich starrte meine Mum an und nickte dumpf. Einbrecher? Wir lebten in einer einfachen Muggelnachbarschaft. Das letzte Verbrechen war vor drei Jahren geschehen, als die Katze eines Kindes gestohlen wurde- die Eltern hatten in Wirklichkeit aber nur gelogen, weil sie sie mit dem Auto überfahren hatten._

„_Warum kommt ihr zwei nicht rein? Es ist schon ziemlich spät. Wo ist deine Schwester?"_

_Ich trat in den Flur. „Tuney ist noch mit Vernon unterwegs.", erwiderte ich mit schwacher Stimme._

„_Sie ist nicht mit euch nach Hause gekommen?"_

_Ich schüttelte den Kopf._

_Mum seufzte. „Nun ja, ab ins Bett mit euch beiden.", sagte sie entschieden und scheuchte uns die Treppe hinauf. Als wir vor meiner Zimmertür standen, wand sich meine Mutter an James._

„_James, Schatz, könnte ich vielleicht einen Moment ins Gästezimmer, bevor du dich fürs Bett fertig machst. Ich glaube ich habe noch eine Schachtel mit Schulunterlagen irgendwo dort in einem Schrank und die brauche ich."_

„_Sicher, Mrs. Evans."_

„_Ich denke ich werde die Unterlagen durchgehen, während ich auf Petunia warte. Vielleicht mache ich mir auch noch eine Kanne Tee.", sagte sie mehr zu sich. „Nun, ab ins Bett, Lily."_

_Ich nickte und öffnete meine Zimmertür. „Gute Nacht, Mum." Meine Finger verharrten zögerlich auf dem Türknauf. Ich blickte über meine Schulter zu James und versuchte ihm mit meinen Augen zu sagen, dass ich nicht wollte, dass unser Abend so endete, dass ich noch mit ihm reden wollte, dass ich wünschte meine Mutter hätte nicht gerade heute auf der Lauer gelegen. Ich wollte, dass er wusste, dass unser Mitternachtsgespräch nicht wegen mir ausfiel, sondern dass das die Schuld meiner überbesorgten Mutter war. Ich wollte herausfinden, was gerade geschehen war. Bedeutete es, was ich glaubte, dass es bedeutete?_

_Ich versuchte all diese Empfindungen in meinen Blick zu legen, aber James starrte mich immer noch mit diesem undurchschaubaren Ausdruck im Gesicht an. „Gute Nacht, James.", sagte ich sanft._

„_Träum was Schönes, Lily.", hörte ich ihn antworten, kurz bevor ich die Tür schloss._

Ahh, ich konnte nicht fassen, dass meine Mutter den Anstandswauwau gespielt hatte. Konnte sie denn nicht erkennen, dass sich da gerade die wahrscheinlich wichtigste Sache zwischen mir und James abgespielt hatte? Oder vielleicht hatte sie das erkannt und sie hatte uns nur stoppen wollen bevor irgendjemandes Tugend in Gefahr gewesen wäre. Tja, Scheiß auf die Tugend! Ich hatte James Potter endlich ernsthaft geküsst und ich wollte es wieder tun!

Oh, Merlin, Ich wollte es wieder tun.

Das war wirklich ein seltsamer Gedanke.

Allerdings gefiel er mir.

Und das war noch seltsamer.

Mit Elan machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, putze meine Zähne gründlich, nahm meine zerwuschelten Haare mit einer Bürste in Angriff, spritzte mir etwas Wasser ins Gesicht und rannte dann hinunter in die Küche.

„Wow, Lily, ich glaube das muss ein Rekord sein." sagte Mum, legte den Löffel hin und rieb ihre Hände an einem Geschirrtuch ab.

„Was?", fragte ich.

„Ich hab dich noch nie so früh am Morgen gesehen, seit du in die Pubertät gekommen bist. Es ist noch nicht einmal zehn Uhr."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Jah, Mum, die veranstalten morgen mir zu Ehren eine Parade auf der Hauptstraße.", grummelte ich gelangweilt.

„Nun, zumindest mit einer Hochwasserwarnung oder einer Bombendrohung sollten wir in der nächsten Zeit rechnen.", sinnierte sie mit einem Lächeln und wandte sich wieder dem Topf auf dem Herd zu.

„Ha ha, sehr lustig, Mum. Du wirst wirklich von Tag zu Tag witziger."

„Das finde ich auch.", sagte sie lächelnd und ignorierte den offensichtlichen Sarkasmus.

Ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und sah zu wie die Sekunden verstrichen. „Hast du James schon gesehen? Ist er schon auf? Ich muss wirklich mit ihm reden."

„Warum? Was heckt ihr zwei denn aus?"

„Nichts.", antwortete ich ein wenig zu schnell, um unschuldig zu klingen.

„Lily.", sagte sie langsam. „Du weißt, dass es besser ist, wenn du mir gleich sagst, was los ist. Du bist eine furchtbar schlechte Lügnerin. Dein Gesicht verrät dich immer."

„Ich bin eine gute Lügnerin!", protestierte ich stur.

„Was ist denn letzten Monat mit meinem Lieblingspullover passiert?"

Ich spürte wie mein Gesicht rot wurde. „Ähm, Petunia hat unbeaufsichtigt mit Streichhölzern gespielt?"

Okay, ich hatte ihn unbeabsichtigt in Flammen aufgehen lassen, als ich mit fortgeschrittenen Zaubern herumexperimentierte.

Meine Mum kicherte. „Aber sicher doch."

„Man müsste ihr mal einen Vortrag über Sicherheit im Umgang mit Feuer geben.", beharrte ich.

„Du bist wirklich unmöglich."

Ich schaute wieder zur Uhr. Ich hatte genug davon, dass sie sich über mich lustig machte und ich wusste immer noch nicht wo James war. „Mum, wo ist er?"

„Entspann dich, Lily. James ist gerade raus, um mir die Zeitung zu holen. Er wird in fünfzehn Sekunden wieder da sein. Deine Teenager-Hormone werden bis dahin warten können." Sie schöpfte etwas von dem Haferbrei in eine Schüssel und schob sie zusammen mit einem Glas Orangensaft zu mir.

„Mum.", jammerte ich mit lang gezogener Stimme und rümpfte die Nase bei dem Gedanken an unser Gespräch von vor ein paar Tagen.

„Lily.", machte sie mich nach und widmete sich wieder dem Haferbrei.

Ich blickte wieder auf die Uhr. Es dauerte genau dreiundzwanzig Sekunden bis James die Küche in seiner üblichen Pyjamahose und dem weißen engen Muskelshirt betrat.

Mein Körper war entspannt und stand gleichzeitig unter Strom durch seine Anwesenheit. Ich wollte zu ihm rüber laufen, meine Arme um seinen Hals schlingen und ihm von den gemischten Gefühlen, die ich hatte erzählen. Mit einem kurzen Blick in Richtung meiner Mutter, entschied ich mich jedoch dagegen und blieb auf meinem Stuhl sitzen. Glücklicherweise und mit dem Vorwand unserer vorgetäuschten Beziehung, ließ James die Zeitung auf den Tisch fallen und kam zu mir rüber.

„Hey.", begrüßte ich ihn mit einem schüchternen Lächeln.

Er grinste mich an und schien etwas in meinen Augen zu suchen. „Hey."

Nur weil meine Mutter anwesend war, beugte er sich zu mir hinunter und fuhr mit seinen Lippen so leicht über meine Stirn, dass ich es kaum spürte. Dann näherte er sich meinem Ohr. „Wir müssen reden.", zischte er bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete.

Ich schluckte schwer und betrachtete ihn mit großen Augen. Diese Worte verhießen nie etwas Gutes. Plötzlich überkam mich ein Hass auf diese Worte. Mehr noch, ich hasste die gesamte Sprache. Warum gab es eigentlich so viele Imperativ formen?

„Oh, James, Gott sei Dank bist du hier.", unterbrach uns meine Mutter. „Lily hat schon den ganzen Morgen nach dir gefragt. Ich glaube sie ist nur wegen dir schon um diese Uhrzeit wach."

James riss seinen Blick von mir los und stimmte in das Lachen meiner Mutter mit ein. „Dafür kann ich nun wirklich nichts. Ich bin nicht so arrogant zu glauben ich könnte Lily dazu bringen etwas zu tun, dass sie nicht tun will."

Ich prustete in meinen Orangensaft. Die Summe der Gelegenheiten bei denen er mich nach einem Date gefragt hatte lag so um die 7632. Nein, er versuchte nie mich dazu zu bringen etwas zu tun. Was für eine lächerliche Vermutung! Nein, er versuchte nicht mich zu irgendwas zu überreden! Nein! James übte sich nur darin Statistiken aufzustellen. Wenn er mich eine Millionen Mal fragte, ob ich mit ihm ausgehen wollte, bestand eine Chance von 87%, dass er im See enden würde.

Natürlich ist diese Prozentzahl jetzt gesunken, wo ich doch…

Ich blendete das nervtötend schmalzige Gequatsche von James und meiner Mum aus und wiederholte mein neues Mantra immer und immer wieder in Gedanken.

Wir müssen reden. Wir müssen reden. Wir _müssen _reden. _Wir_ müssen reden.

Merlin, wenn ich nicht bald etwas sagte, lag die Wahrscheinlichkeit bei 100%, dass ich gleich explodierte.

„Ananas.", platze es aus mir heraus.

Meine Mum und James unterbrachen ihr freundschaftliches Geplänkel um mich anzustarren als hätte ich nun vollends den Verstand verloren. Zu ihrer Verteidigung, das war sogar sehr wahrscheinlich.

„Wie bitte, Lily?", fragte meine Mum.

Mein Gesicht wurde rot und ich durchforstete mein Gehirn nach der Synapse, die mich mit dieser Fehlzündung dazu gebracht hatte dieses Wort zu rufen. Konnte ich es auf Petunia schieben? Nein, die Erklärung wäre viel zu umständlich. Konnte es irgendetwas mit dem Lügenbündel der vorgetäuschten Beziehung zwischen mir und James zu tun haben? Nein, das würde zu viel kreative Freiheit und ganz offen gesagt zu viele versaute Themen beinhalten. Verdammt, es musste doch einen Zaubertrank für diese Art von Situation geben. Oh, Zaubertränke!

„Mein Professor für Zaubertränke liebt kandierte Ananas.", erklärte ich ihr.

James sah mich verwundert an. „Warum hast du an Professor Slughorn gedacht?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und tat so als wäre ich so verrückt wie immer. „Weißt du, Sommer ist die Zeit der Nacktschnecken…", sagte ich und runzelte die Stirn angesichts meiner eigenen Logik.

Meine Mum beäugte mich als hätte ich mich soeben vor ihren Augen in eine Nacktschnecke verwandelt und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem liebsten Kind, James, zu. War es nicht grausam, dass meine Mum meinen falschen festen Freund mehr liebte als mich? Na ja, zumindest kam ich immer noch vor Petunia. Tja, aber das konnte wohl sogar eine Nacktschnecke.

Zwanzig Minuten vergingen und ich hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn die beiden angefangen hätten miteinander zu knutschen. Mum war ja schon total in ihn verliebt, und James würde alles tun um als der perfekte feste Freund dazustehen, auch wenn es beinhaltete sich der verrückten Begierde einer Frau im Mittleren Altern auszusetzen. Ich fuhr mit den Fingern über meinen Zauberstab und überlegte ob ich die beiden mit ein paar Flüchen unterbrechen sollte.

Wir müssen reden.

Endlich beendeten James und meine Mutter ihr Gespräch und kicherten dabei wie zwei alte Waschweiber. Dann ging er nach oben um zu duschen. Ich hob den Kopf von der Tischplatte, mit der ich, als meine Mutter begonnen hatte James Arm zu tätscheln, mehrfach in Berührung gekommen war. Ich hatte meinen Kopf nämlich dagegen geknallt. Eifrig stand ich nun also auf und folgte James aus der Küche.

„Oh, Lily!", rief sie.

Shmekaleen, verdammt.

Ich drehte mich auf den Fersen um und zwang mich zu einem Grinsen. „Ja, Mum?"

„Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun und dich um das Geschirr kümmern? Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge erledigen bevor ich heute in die Schule fahre."

„Klar doch, Mum.", erwiderte ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Danke, Lily.", rief sie und flitzte die Treppe hinauf.

Ja klar, ein paar Dinge erledigen. Das ich nicht lachte. Sie wollte wohl eher mit meinem festen Freund rummachen, dachte ich verbittert, während ich den größten Topf in die Spüle schmiss. Seifenschaum und Wasser spritzten heraus und bedeckten mein Gesicht und meinen Oberkörper. Ich sah nach unten und entdeckte, dass das Becken voll war mit Geschirr von gestern Abend. Perfekt.

Ich vernahm ein mädchenhaftes Kichern von oben und drehte dabei den Wasserhahn aus Versehen in meine Richtung, so dass mir das gesamte Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte. Merlin, warum hatte ich nur immer solche perversen, unangebrachten Gedanken, die zu ich-muss-jetzt-gleich-mein-Gehirn-rauskotzen Bildern führten?

Nachdem ich den letzten Teller mit dem Geschirrtuch abgetrocknet und weggestellt hatte, stampfte ich die Treppe hoch, wobei ich jeden Namen der mir gerade einfiel verfluchte und im Flur fast mit James zusammengeprallt wäre.

„Da bist du ja Lily.", sagte er erleichtert. „Hör mal, ich-", er hielt inne und seine Augen wanderten über meine nasse Erscheinung. Ahh, wie schön zu wissen, dass ich triefnass und mit grünem Spülmittel bedeckt immer noch einen Jungen sprachlos machen konnte.

„Lily, was ist denn passiert?"

Ich stöhnte. „Das Spülbecken und ich haben uns duelliert. Es hat gewonnen.", teilte ich ihm ohne jegliche Begeisterung mit.

„Sieht so aus, als hätte sich ein Grindeloh im Wasserhahn versteckt, oder so was in der Art.", bemerkte er mit einem leisen Lachen, während er meine tropfende Erscheinung beäugte.

Eine grüne undefinierbare Substanz tropfte auf meine Nase und er drückte sich die Faust auf den Mund, um nicht laut loszulachen. Ich bedachte ihn mit einem warnenden Blick. „So was in der Art."

„Vielleicht eine Nixe?"

Ich sah ihn erbost an.

Mein Todesblick schien ihm zu verraten, das momentan nicht die richtige Zeit dafür war ein großes Offenbarungsgespräch über die Tatsache zu führen, dass er in Wirklichkeit nur meinen festen Freund spielte, damit er meinem Vater die Frau ausspannen konnte und zusammen mit meiner Mutter nach Mallorca durchbrennen konnte. Oder darüber, dass ich ihn geküsst hatte. „Vielleicht solltest du duschen gehen.", schlug James vorsichtig vor.

Ich nickte und meine Haare fühlten sich dabei schwer und schleimig an. James ging mir aus dem Weg und ich ging ins Badezimmer.

Ich zog James Shirt angeekelt aus. Ich würde es waschen müssen, damit ich es heute Abend wieder anziehen konnte. Oder besser noch, dachte ich und zog meinen Zauberstab, der meistens in meinem Slip steckte-natürlich an der Hüfte-und sprach den Ratzeputz Zauber. Dann hüpfe ich unter die Dusche und wusch die ganze Seife und den Glibber von mir runter, den James entweder zu abstoßend oder zu lustig gefunden hatte, um ein Gespräch mit mir führen zu können.

Ich stellte das Wasser ab, schlang ein Handtuch um meinen Körper, schnappte mir dann James Shirt und verließ das Bad. Ich hatte ungefähr drei Meter zurückgelegt, als James die Tür des Gästezimmers öffnete und ebenfalls den Flur betrat.

„Oh.", sagte ich überrascht und ließ fast mein Handtuch fallen. Das wäre sicherlich interessant geworden. In Gedanken malte ich mir aus, was er dann wohl tun würde. Besser noch, ich stellte mir vor er wäre nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet. Grr. Warum war das Aneurysma, das sich anscheinend in meinem Gehirn befand noch nicht geplatzt und hatte mir dieses ganze Elend erspart? Ich schlang das Handtuch ein wenig fester um meinen Körper.

„Lily.", hauchte James. Ich hörte wie er leise stöhnte. Das half mir nun wirklich nicht bei meinem Handtuch-Problem. „Merlin, Lily.", seufzte James, kam zu mir herüber und hob die Hand um meine nackte Schulter zu berühren.

„James.", erwiderte ich.

Er zog seine Finger schnell zurück als er seinen Namen hörte, so als hätte er eben erst bemerkt was er da tat.

Ich sah zu ihm hoch und dann wieder auf mein Handtuch. Mein Gesicht wurde hochrot. „Ich sollte mich besser abtrocknen gehen, damit ich nicht so feucht bin- wegen der Dusche- Ich meine, ich zieh mir was an- damit ich nicht mehr nackt bin- ich werde jetzt einfach in mein Zimmer gehen.", plapperte ich los.

James trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ mich in mein Zimmer flüchten. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und lehnte meinen Kopf daran, während ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Ich fühlte einen Gegendruck an meinem Rücken und nahm an, dass James an der anderen Seite der Tür lehnte.

Wir müssen reden.

Entweder das, oder diese unangenehme Spannung würde mich zum explodieren bringen. Tod durch peinliches Schweigen, na das wäre mal eine Art zu sterben! Ob Petunia wohl bei meiner Beerdigung weinen würde?

Während dieser morbiden Gedanken zog ich ein paar rote Shorts und ein schwarzes Top an. Ich trocknete meine Haare schnell mit meinem Zauberstab und trug dann hastig etwas Make-up auf, wobei ich mir wünschte ich hätte eine normale Haarfarbe, denn dann hätte ich auch normale Wimpern gehabt.

Ich linste erst durch den Türspalt, bevor ich die Tür ganz öffnete. Ich wusste gar nicht was ich gemacht hätte, wenn James im Flur gewesen wäre. Ich war nun vollständig bekleidet und trocken und hoffentlich- na ja mehr oder weniger- war er das auch. Es gab wirklich keinen Grund, warum wir nicht zusammen runter gehen konnten und uns über diesen Kuss unterhalten konnten wie zwei erwachsene und vernünftige Menschen.

Oh, Merlin, der Kuss.

Er war besser gewesen als all unsere vorherigen Knutschereien auf diversen Möbelstücken in diesem Haus. Natürlich lag das auch daran, dass dieser Kuss nicht vor irgendeinem Mitglied meiner Familie geschehen war, weil es nicht nötig gewesen war. Wir hatten nicht die Verpflichtung gehabt uns zu küssen, wie bei all den anderen Küssen. Niemand war da gewesen. Nur wir zwei. Ich hatte es getan, weil ich es wollte. Jetzt war ich mir nur nicht mehr sicher, ob er es auch gewollt hatte.

Wir müssen reden.

Wenn James draußen war, würde ich einfach wieder auf mein Zimmer gehen und ein wenig Arbeit drinnen erledigen. Ich könnte die Socken in meiner Sockenschublade nach Farben sortieren. Meine Socken fühlten sich momentan bestimmt total einsam, da ich sie für den Sommer gegen Sandalen eingetauscht hatte und Barfuss herumlief. Socken waren verdammt eifersüchtige Textilien.

Glücklicherweise, war James nirgends zu sehen, also bestand für mich nicht die Notwendigkeit zurück in mein Zimmer zu huschen- abgesehen von meinem peinlichen Verhalten. Ich musste einfach nur mit ihm reden. Dann könnte ich zumindest damit aufhören wegen diesem Gespräch total auszuflippen und gestresst zu sein, auch wenn es furchtbar in die Hose ging und er und meine Mum wollten, dass ich ihn von nun an „Jim Daddy" nannte!

Ich ging hinunter und traf James in der Küche an, wie er Milch aus dem Karton trank. Ich rollte mit den Augen. Jungs waren ekelhaft, pheromonisch unwiderstehlich, ja, aber ekelhaft.

„Was tust du da?", fragte ich entsetzt.

James blickte schuldig drein, setzte den Karton ab und zerwuschelte seine Haare mit den Fingern. Ich nahm mir Professor McGonagall als Vorbild und stemmte meine Hände in die Hüften um autoritärer zu wirken. „Nun?", drängte ich ihn und schob das wichtigere Gesprächsthema hinten an, um ihn ein wenig auf den Arm zu nehmen.

James grinste mich verlegen an, so wie ein Erstklässler, der die Haare seines Zaubertränke-Partners soeben in Flammen gesetzt hatte, so wie es Sirius vor sechs Jahren mit Hestias getan hatte. James und Sirius mussten diesen reuigen Hundeblick gemeinsam vor dem Spiegel geübt haben.

„Es war nur noch ein kleiner Rest drinnen.", antwortete er schuldbewusst.

Ich hatte sehr viel Spaß bei dieser Sache und grinste. „Sicherlich, James. Weißt du, wenn du ein für alle mal von hier verschwindest, werde ich wohl meiner Mutter von all den furchtbaren Dingen berichten, die du machst, wenn sie nicht da ist. Das wird es ihr leichter machen.", fügte ich hinzu und rollte übertrieben mit den Augen.

„Was das angeht.", sagte James bedächtig. „Lily, ich glaube-"

„Mum!"

Ich drehte mich frustriert um. In Gedanken hatte ich mich schon darauf vorbereitet, dass James meine noch so kleine Hoffnung zu Nichte machen würde. Mein armes Selbstwertgefühl vertrug nicht noch mehr Unterbrechungen.

„MUM!", rief die Stimme nun noch lauter.

Meine Augen verengten sich angesichts der Quelle des Krachs: Petunia. Natürlich war sie es. Sie machte immer alles kaputt. Sie war eine große fette- okay, dürre, knochige, mit perfekt gestylten blonden Haaren- Miesmacherin.

Ich stöhnte. „Mum ist nicht hier, Petunia!", schrie ich.

Ich hörte ihr Absätze ein paar Mal klackern und schon war sie ebenfalls in der Küche. „Wo ist sie hin?"

„Hallo auch, Tuney.", sagte ich höflich und grinste gezwungen.

Tuney seufzte. „Hallo, freakige Schwester.", ließ sie sich zu einer Erwiderung herab.

Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern, während ich wartete. „Hast du nicht jemanden vergessen?", säuselte ich.

„Hallo, freakiger fester Freund meiner ebenso freakigen Schwester."

James und ich grinsten uns an. „Hey, Petunia.", prustete er zurück.

Sie ignorierte ihn und wandte sich wieder mir zu. „Wo ist Mum hingegangen?"

„Sie ist in die Schule um noch etwas Arbeit zu erledigen.", teilte ich ihr mit. „Normalerweise ist sie so um drei oder vier wieder da."

Petunia warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war ungefähr halb eins. Sie stöhnte.

„Was willst du überhaupt von Mum?", fragte ich sie neugierig.

Petunia sah mich abfällig an und schürzte die Lippen. „Das geht dich nichts an."

Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen, während James freundlich lächelte. „Nun, ich habe zwar keine Schwester, aber ich habe drei Brüder, und alles was sie angeht, geht auch mich etwas an. Wenn jemand ein Geheimnis für sich behalten will, dann muss er schon einen Unbrechbaren Schwur abgelegt haben!", fügte er lachend hinzu, hörte aber sofort auf, als er den unverstehenden Ausdruck auf ihren Gesicht sah.

„Tschuldige, Zaubererhumor.", murmelte er.

„Oh, super.", grummelte Petunia. Dann verengte sie ihre Käferaugen verwirrt. „Ich dachte du wärst Einzelkind?"

„Nun, wir sind nicht blutsverwandt, aber sie gehören trotzdem zur Familie."

Ich grinste James spöttisch an. „Nachdem seine Eltern ihn bekommen hatten, wollten sie keine weiteren Kinder. Er war einfach so perfekt.", witzelte ich.

James zwinkerte mir zu.

„Ich wünschte mehr Eltern würden aufhören, wenn das perfekte Kind da ist.", grummelte Petunia bitter.

„Tja, unsere haben dann wohl alles richtig gemacht, nicht wahr, Petunia?", fragte ich sie süßlich.

Petunia warf mir einen bösen Blick zu. „Da ich schon mal hier bin und mit Mum reden muss, werde ich hier zu Mittag essen."

„Was für einen Salat gibt es denn heute?", fragte ich ätzend.

Das Mittagessen war die reinste Qual, und das war noch untertrieben. James und ich bemühten uns sehr die Scharade vor Petunia aufrecht zu erhalten, aber jeder Seitenblick, jedes liebe Wort und jede unschuldige Berührung machten mir zu schaffen. Ich musste irgendetwas wegen diesem Kuss tun! Wie lange konnten wir die Sache noch ignorieren? In Gedanken ging ich immer und immer wieder die Geschehnisse letzter Nacht durch. Merlin, jetzt war ich wirklich frustriert.

„Bist du nicht aufgeregt, wenn Lily im Sommer nach Hause kommt?", fragte James Petunia.

Sie kaute ihre Portion Cäsarsalat fertig, das Dressing als Beilage- Ich wusste es!- und antwortete ihm dann: „Es ist Gewöhnungssache."

„Aber sicherlich im positiven Sinne.", erwiderte James optimistisch. „Ich meine, die Ferien sind ein paar Wochen lang fantastisch, aber nach ner Weile wird es unglaublich langweilig. Man hat keinen Job, keine Trainingseinheiten, keine Schulaufgaben mit denen man sich beschäftigen könnte und deine Freunde sind im ganzen Land verstreut. Zumindest hast du Lily, die dir Gesellschaft leistet."

Auch wenn Petunia ungefähr so angenehm war wie eine Darmspiegelung musste ich zugeben, dass ihre Anwesenheit meinen Sommer schneller vorübergehen ließ. Jeden Tag fiel mir etwas Neues ein mit dem ich sie ärgern konnte. Außerdem konnte ich mich mindestens drei Stunden bei einem meiner Elternteile über sie beschweren ohne dass mir nichts mehr einfiel. Ich wusste das so genau, weil mein Dad und ich einmal die Zeit gestoppt hatten. Wir unterhielten uns oft darüber den Rekord mal wieder zu brechen.

Aber James hatte niemanden. Sicher, er hatte seine Freunde, aber die hatten ihre eigenen Familien und ihr eigenes Leben zu dem sie im Sommer zurückkehrten. Außerdem war es ja nicht so, als könne James einfach mit seinen Eltern was unternehmen. Sie waren unterwegs, um die Welt vor den Kindern anderer Familien zu beschützen. Und ich dachte mein Sommer wäre langweilig, da ich niemanden zum reden hatte.

„Du kannst sie gerne haben.", grummelte Petunia.

James grinste sie schief an und ich hätte schwören können, dass auch Petunias steinerne Miene dahinbröckelte. Dieses Lächeln machte jeden schwach. „Danke.", sagte James aufrichtig und zwinkerte mir zu.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Großartig, ich war gerade für etwas mehr Ruhe verscherbelt worden. Es war so schön zu wissen, dass meine Existenz in etwa einer Packung Ohrstöpsel für 0, 99€ entsprach.

„Aber ich würde es nicht wagen sie dir wegzunehmen. Sie ist eine viel zu große Idiotin, als dass ich alleine mit ihr klar käme."

Ich wollte in vor die Brust stoßen, aber ich riss mich zusammen. Stattdessen streckte ich ihm die Zunge raus.

„Wir können sie uns teilen.", sagte James erfreut und legte seinen Arm um die Lehne meines Stuhles.

Ich wehrte mich gegen das Bedürfnis zu einer Pfütze von Lily-Essenz, einen neuen Zaubertrank, den ich erfunden hatte, zusammenzuschmelzen.

Anscheinend musste ich dazu nur drei Strähnen meines Haares nehmen und dafür sorgen, dass James es schief angrinste und _voila_! Ich hoffte Petunia würde nicht mit ihren geschnürten Plateau-Sandalen durch mich laufen.

Ungefähr etwas mehr als eine Stunde später kam Petunia zu dem Schluss, dass sie für heute genug Beleidigungen losgeworden war, schnappte sich die Autoschlüssel und ging zur Tür. Scheinbar interessierte es sie nicht, ob Mum ihr erlaubt hatte die Schlüssel zu nehmen oder nicht. Vernon wartete schließlich. Oh, welch Horror.

Ich war mehr als glücklich sie loszuwerden. Endlich würden ich und James reden können. Unglücklicherweise öffnete sich gerade die Tür, während ich Petunia hinausscheuchen wollte.

„Dad, was machst du denn hier?", platzte es aus mir heraus, als ich zusah wie er seinen Aktenkoffer vor sich her trug und die Treppe zum Seiteneingang, der der Einfahrt am nächsten lag, hinauflief.

Dad lachte leise. „Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen, Lils.", begrüßte er mich.

„Oh, tut mir Leid, Daddy. Hi!", korrigierte ich mich und trat vor, um ihn zu umarmen.

Er lachte, strich mir über den Rücken und küsste mich auf den Kopf. „Hallo, Kleines."

„Ich verschwinde.", verkündete Petunia plötzlich.

„Wo gehst du denn hin?", fragte Dad.

„Zu Vernon."

„Und werden da auch Jungs da sein?", verhörte er sie in seiner strengsten Stimme, allerdings verriet er sich als er begann über seinen eigenen Witz zu lachen.

Petunia rollte mit den Augen. „Ihr zwei seid euch so ähnlich.", murmelte sie und wedelte mir der Hand in unsere Richtung. „Tschüss."

Sie ging und Dad wandte sich mir mit einem fragenden Blick zu. „Sollte das gerade eine Beleidigung sein?", fragte er.

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Tja, wenn es eine gewesen sein soll.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Dann war es keine Gute."

Lächelnd trat ich zur Seite, damit er hereinkommen konnte und ich folgte ihm in die Küche, wo James immer noch am Tisch saß. Als er uns kommen sah stand er von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Hey, Mr. Evans!", begrüßte James ihn fröhlich.

„Hallo, James.", erwiderte Dad, stellte seinen Aktenkoffer auf den Tisch und setzte sich dann hin. „Oh, wow, ich wünschte ich könnte zaubern, dann könnte ich mir ein Glas Wasser herzaubern."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf um ihm ein Glas einzuschenken. „Da hast du eins, Dad.", sagte ich und reichte ihm das Glas.

„Wahnsinn!", schrie er und sah auf das Glas in seiner Hand. „Ich kann zaubern!"

Wir lachten gemeinsam.

„Danke, Lily.", sagte er und umarmte mich.

Ich schaute auf die verbliebenen Stühle. Ich konnte mich entweder neben meinen Vater oder neben James setzen. Ich entschied mich, mich einfach zwischen die beiden zu setzten.

„Jetzt versteh das nicht falsch, Dad, ich freu mich echt, dass du da bist. Aber warum bist du schon so früh zu Hause?"

So früh, dass du meinen Versuch mit James über unseren ersten richtigen Kuss gestern Nacht auf der Veranda zu sprechen, vereitelt hast? Ein Kuss, der so gut war, dass mir die Knie weich geworden waren? Ein Kuss, der all meine Mädchenträume in den Schatten stellten? Wirklich, Dad. Hättest du nicht fünf Minuten länger im Büro bleiben können?

„Nun.", sagte Dad erschöpft nachdem er einen Schluck Wasser getrunken hatte. „Wir haben ein paar Probleme in der Firma. Die Buchhaltung hat irgendwo ein paar Nullen vergessen und jetzt haben wir ein riesiges Problem. Verfluchte Buchhalter, die hab ich noch nie gemocht.", grummelte er bitter.

„Wäre es dann nicht sinnvoller, wenn Sie noch im Büro wären?", fragte James neugierig.

„Nee, was Zahlen angeht, bin ich zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt allerdings könnte ich wahrscheinlich mehr ausrichten, als die Idioten, die für uns arbeiten. Na ja, bis die nicht alles wieder unter Kontrolle haben, gibt es für mich nichts zu tun. Wir mussten die Produktion und die Arbeit an den Designs für den Rest des Tages einstellen."

„Das tut mir Leid, Dad.", sagte ich und tätschelte ihm den Arm.

Er legte seine Hand auf meine. „Das zeigt nur, dass man die Dinge nicht für selbstverständlich nehmen sollte. Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum sie das Problem nicht vorher bemerkt haben. Trotzdem, ich konnte früher Schluss machen.", fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

James und ich lachten leise.

„Also, dass Petunia weg ist weiß ich ja jetzt, aber wo ist die andere schöne Dame des Hauses?"

„Mum ist noch in der Schule und bereitet ihr Klassenzimmer vor.", antworte ich.

„Ah, das ist blöde.", sagte er. „Endlich komme ich mal früher nach Hause und niemand ist da."

„Entschuldige mal!", rief ich.

James prustete. „Mr. Evans, ich glaube, das hätten Sie besser nicht sagen sollen."

„Du hast Recht, James. Ein Rat für die Zukunft, mach dich nie über Lily lustig. Sie ist reagiert immer so überaus dramatisch."

„Das ist eine Untertreibung.", fügte James hinzu und grinste meinen Vater an.

Ich erschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schmollte. Blöder Idiot. Jetzt würde ich ihn verflucht noch mal nicht noch einmal küssen. Nicht, das ich das überhaupt vorgehabt hätte…Oh, verdammt noch mal! Ich hatte es vorgehabt noch bevor ich gestern nach unserem Kuss wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

Dad stand auf und griff nach dem Telefon. „Kinder, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir was vom Lieferservice bestellen?"

Ich sah auf die Uhr. „Dad, es ist erst halb vier!", teilte ich ihm mit.

„Ich weiß.", erwiderte er grinsend.

„Es ist zu früh fürs Abendessen.", sagte ich.

Dad spielte mit dem Telefonhörer in seiner Hand. „Aber ich hab immer solchen Hunger, wenn ich von der Arbeit nach Hause komme. Mein Körper weiß nicht, dass nicht die Zeit fürs Abendessen ist. Er will einfach Nahrung."

„Dad."

„Lily.", konterte er.

Unsicher biss ich mir auf die Lippe.

„Wir heben deiner Mutter auch was auf."

„Oh, ich weiß nicht.", ließ ich verlauten.

„Komm schon, Lily. Du willst es doch auch.", drängte mich James verschmitzt und leckte sich dabei über die Lippen.

Meine Augen folgten der Bewegung und ich war wie gefangen von ihr. „In Ordnung.", hauchte ich schließlich.

Mein Dad und James jubelten vor Freude und klatschten sich ab, so wie Männer es nun mal taten. Ich rollte mit den Augen. Sie waren ja solche Kinder. Trotzdem war es nett zu sehen wie sich eine Beziehung zwischen Vater und falschem festen Freund bildete.

Wir lehnten über dem Küchentisch, brüteten über einer Bestellkarte und suchten uns schließlich die besten Gerichte aus. James, der nur an Zaubereressen gewohnt war, stellte eine Menge Fragen über das ihm unbekannte Muggelessen. Wenn ich nur an all das Cholesterin und die ungesättigten Fettsäuren dachte fing mein Magen an zu knurren- auch wenn es erst kurz nach drei war.

James und mein Vater gingen das Essen holen. Mein Job als das Mädchen- chauvinistische Schweine- war es den Tisch zu decken und die Stellung zu halten, falls Mum auftauchen würde.

Den Tisch hatte ich schnell gedeckt. So ganz allein konnte ich dann ganz vernünftig darüber nachdenken, wo meine Prioritäten lagen. Je schneller wir aßen, umso schneller konnten wir aufräumen. Dann wäre es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis James und ich uns davonschleichen konnten, um unser Gespräch zu führen, dass hoffentlich damit enden würde, dass wir wild miteinander rumknutschten. Merlin, was geschah nur mit mir?

Ich ging ins Badezimmer und wusch mir das Gesicht. Ich fand, dass das immer half, wenn ich mal wieder nervös war. Wasser entspannte. Schon bald darauf hörte ich, wie jemand die Tür öffnete und ich rannte hinunter um den Männern in meinem Leben mit dem Essen zu helfen.

Begierig öffnete Dad den Karton mit den Vorspeisen. Ich musste darüber lachen, welch kindliche Begeisterung er wegen des Abendessens an den Tag legte. Ich nahm mir meinen Teller und tat mir etwas von den Dingen auf, die ich essen wollte- Hühnchen, Nudeln mit Schrimps, Salat, Kartoffelpüree, und ein wenig Knoblauchbrot. Wir aßen wie Diebe. Ich bekam fast Seitenstechen, als ich beobachtete wie James und Dad ihr Essen zusammenstellten. Es schien als wäre jedes Stück so wichtig wie ein Urteil des Zauberergamots.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit war ich mit dem Essen, das übrigens ausgezeichnet war, fertig. Mein Dad und James schienen allerdings noch lange nicht fertig zu sein. Mir machte es Spaß zuzusehen wie gut sie sich verstanden. Es war schön die beiden jetzt jenseits der „Bist du der Kerl, der vorhat meine Tochter zu entjungfern?" Phase zu sehen. James war jetzt eher wie ein Sohn für ihn. Ich seufzte. Ich würde ihn dazu bringen müssen meinem Vater zu schreiben, nachdem wir Schluss gemacht haben, damit es ihn nicht zu hart traf- und ebenso meiner Mutter.

„Da war ich also ohne eine Karte oder einen Paddel der mich über Wasser halten konnte und ich fuhr direkt auf die Stromschnellen zu.", erzählte mein Dad mit theatralischem Unterton und lachte.

„Und was haben sie gemacht?", fragte James wissbegierig.

„Ich sprang raus und bin geschwommen!", rief Dad. „Meine Kumpels mussten dann alle aus dem Kanu, um mich aufzusammeln, bevor ich noch von einer Welle ausgeknockt wurde."

„Woher wussten sie wie das geht?"

„Sie wussten es nicht! Wir sind zusammen einen dieser Mini-Wasserfälle hinuntergefallen. Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben so laut geschrieen. Nachdem alles vorbei war, fuhren wir ins nächste Hotel und riefen unsere Mütter an."

Sie fingen an zu lachen und ich lächelte angesichts Dads alberner College-Geschichten.

„Das ist wirklich fantastisch!", brachte James raus. „Oh, wenn Sie eine ein paar Geschichten über Freundschaft hören wollen, Mr. Evans, ich hab ein paar gute auf Lager. Einmal haben mein bester Freund Sirius und ich aus Versehen diesen Kerl Filch - er arbeitet in Hogwarts- in Brand gesetzt, na ja wir haben seine Katze angezündet und-"

Er hielt inne, als er das Knarren der Tür hörte. Wir starten uns entsetzt an.

„Schnell!", flüsterte mein Dad. „Vernichtet die Beweise!" Er griff nach einer Pappschachtel und aß schnell alles was darin war, während er schon zum Mülleimer rannte um dann die Schachtel wegzuwerfen.

„Lily, genau, das ist eine gute Idee!"

„Ja, in Ordnung James, stell das dahin!"

„Nein, Dad, dafür haben wir keine Zeit!"

„Wir werden es wohl opfern müssen!"

„Nein, nicht das Knoblauchbrot!"

James und ich beeilten uns auch alles wegzuräumen. Wir drängten uns um den Küchentisch herum und versteckten alle Verpackungen, als Mum die Küche betrat.

Ich stellte die Schale mit Salat ab und schluckte den letzten Bissen vom Hühnchen hinunter, der sich ein wenig ihn meinem Hals festgesetzt hatte.

„Was habt ihr drei angestellt?", fragte meine Mum mit gefährlicher Stimme.

Dad versuchte das Essen in seinem Mund hinunterzuschlucken, aber er begann zu husten. James klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, und er keuchte noch ein wenig bevor er dann sagte: „Hallo, Liebling. Wie war dein Tag?"

Meine Mum schmiss ihre Handtasche auf einen Stuhl. „Komm mir nicht mit Liebling, Henry. Was habt ihr drei angestellt und warum macht ihr alle so ein schuldiges Gesicht?"

Dad schenkte mir einen hilfesuchenden Blick und ich lächelte ihn zur Unterstützung schwach an. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und hob eine halb leere Schachtel mit Hühnchen hoch, „Bist du hungrig?", fragte er.

„Henry.", schnaubte Mum verärgert.

„Schatz?", er schluckte schwer und wurde sichtbar blass. „Es war alles ihre Idee!", fügte er hinzu und deutete zu James und mir.

„Dad!", schrie ich. „Schön, wie du uns in den Rücken fällst!"

„Entschuldige, Lily.", murmelte er. „Aber wenn ich Ärger bekomme, dann sollt ihr auch was davon abkriegen."

„Wie wäre es, wenn sie sich erst mal setzen, Mrs. Evans.", schlug ihr James charmant vor und stand auf um ihr einen Stuhl vorzuschieben.

„Oh, vielen Dank, James.", flötete sie.

Verfluchter perfekter Idiot. Er wusste immer, was er sagen musste.

Aus dem dreißig bis vierzig Minuten dauernden Abendessen wurde eine zweistündige Angelegenheit. Wann verdammt noch mal würde ich endlich mit James reden können?

Wir müssen reden!

Endlich nachdem ich die ganze Zeit höflich gelächelt, gesprochen wenn nötig und nervös meine Serviette zerrupft hatte, war das Abendessen vorüber. Merlin sei Dank! Ich konnte mit James alleine reden.

„James, warum gehst du nicht zusammen mit Mr. Evans ins Wohnzimmer und ihr seht ein bisschen Fern?"

„Sind sie sicher, dass sie keine Hilfe brauchen?", fragte James.

„Nein, ich schaff das schon, geht nur und amüsiert euch."

James und mein Dad verschwanden glücklich aus der Küche. Ich wollte ihnen gerade folgen.

„Nein, Lily, du nicht. Du bleibst hier und hilfst mir sauber machen."

Ich stöhnte. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde ich nie mit ihm alleine sein. Warum hasste mich meine Familie?

Missgelaunt räumte ich den Tisch ab. Da wir keine Töpfe oder Pfannen benutzt hatten, brauchten wir auch nur drei Minuten um sauber zu machen. Allerdings schien mich meine Mum nicht gehen lassen zu wollen.

„Oh, Lily.", rief sie und tätschelte meinen Arm. „Ich habe heute meine alten Kartons durchgesehen und hab zufällig ein paar deiner alten Kunstwerke gefunden. Da war ein Bild von uns allen wie wir vor unserem Haus stehen. Uns wuchsen alle Blumen aus dem Kopf.", schniefte sie erinnerungselig. „Du warst so ein talentiertes junges Mädchen."

„Danke, Mum.", erwiderte ich verwirrt angesichts des unerwarteten Gesprächsthemas. Es war mir unangenehm, wenn Leute emotional wurden. Ich wusste nie was ich sagen sollte, wenn sie in Tränen ausbrachen. Außerdem war weinen widerlich. Rotze war einfach zu ekelhaft, als dass ich Sympathie zeigen konnte.

„Es ist nicht zu glauben, dass das dein letztes Schuljahr ist. Schon bald wirst du dir einen Job suchen, heiraten und Kinder bekommen und mich und deinen Vater ganz allein lassen.", stöhnte sie.

Nicht wenn sie mich nicht mit James reden ließ!

„Was ist mit Petunia?", fragte ich.

„Oh, sie ist viel zu sehr mit Vernon beschäftigt, um sich noch groß um uns zu kümmern. Sie ist jetzt erwachsen. Genau wie du.", heulte meine Mutter.

Ich biss mir traurig auf die Lippen. „Ach, komm schon, Mum. Ich bin doch immer noch hier. Alles ist in Ordnung."

„Erinnerst du dich an den Tag als du geboren wurdest?"

Ich lachte. „Ernsthaft, Mum? Die Erinnerung ist ein wenig verschwommen. Ich glaube ich war wohl zu beschäftigt damit einfach nur am Leben zu sein."

Ich lächelte, als auch sie leise lachen musste.

„Ich werde es nie vergessen.", sagte sie. „Du warst ein wunderschönes Baby. Ich erinnere mich, wie ich dich Petunia gezeigt habe und wie glücklich sie war nun eine große Schwester zu sein."

„Wirklich?", fragte ich.

„Wirklich.", erwiderte Mum und lachte. „Sie wollte zuerst kein Geschwisterlein. Sie hat geschmollt und hatte einen Wutanfall, als ich und dein Vater es ihr erzählten. Und sie heulte jedes Mal, wenn wir über Vorbereitungen für das Baby sprachen."

„Klingt ganz nach Petunia.", grummelte ich.

„Aber dann sah sie dich, wie du in deiner kleinen pinken Decke gehüllt warst und wie ein Engel geschlafen hast und ich glaube nicht, dass ich deine Schwester jemals glücklicher gesehen habe. Sie teilte mir mit, dass ihr zwei die besten Schwestern auf der ganzen weiten Welt sein würdet."

Meine Mundwinkel gingen nach oben.

Meine Mum erzählte mir weitere Geschichten über die Zeit, als wir noch klein waren bis Petunia selbst das Haus betrat. Ich rannte zu ihr und umarmte ihren knochigen Körper so fest ich konnte.

Sie sah mich abfällig an und schubste mich weg. „Was sollte das denn?"

„Kann ich mich nicht einfach freuen dich zu sehen?", fragte ich sie aufrichtig.

Sie beäugte mich misstrauisch. „Tja, nun...", sagte sie unangenehm berührt.

„Oh, meine Mädchen.", schwärmte meine Mutter.

„Okay.", sagte Petunia steif. „Ich gehe jetzt auf mein Zimmer und komme erst wieder runter, wenn meine richtige Familie wieder da ist."

Ich lachte lauthals.

Mum meinte wir sollten zusammen mit den Jungs Fern sehen, weil wir uns so rührselig benahmen und das Testosteron brauchten. Ich ging mit ihr ins Wohnzimmer, doch anstatt dem Fernsehprogramm zu folgen, betrachtete ich James die ganze Zeit. Nur noch ein paar Minuten und wir würden uns unter vier Augen unterhalten können. Nach einer- wie es mir vorkam- Ewigkeit, in der wir uns bescheuerte Sitcoms und nervige Werbungen angesehen hatten, wünschten uns meine Eltern endlich eine Gute Nacht und machten sich auf den Weg ins Bett. Ich blickte zur Uhr. Es hatte nur einen ganzen Tag gedauert bis wir mal alleine waren. Blöde Familie.

Sobald sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren, packte ich James Arm und zerrte ihn nach draußen zu den Schaukeln.

„Wir müssen reden.", wiederholte ich seine Worte von heute Morgen.

James nickte ernst. „Das müssen wir wirklich.", stimmte er mir zu.

„Tja…", begann ich unsicher. Jetzt wo wir redeten, hatte ich nicht die geringste Ahnung was ich sagen sollte. Oh, warum konnte ich mir nie über solche praktischen Dinge Gedanken machen?

„Lily, es tut mir wirklich Leid, was gestern passiert ist.", platzte es plötzlich aus James heraus. „Dieser Kuss hätte niemals passieren dürfen."

Meine Hoffnung zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase. Wie konnte er nur so etwas tun? Endlich hatte ich mich dazu entschlossen ihn zu mögen und plötzlich viel ihm ein, dass er mich nicht auf diese Art mochte? Was zur Hölle? Was war ich denn? Verdorbene Milch, oder was?

Oh, Merlin. Hatte ich gerade tatsächlich gesagt, dass ich James Potter mochte? Ich sah ihn an und meine Beschämtheit stand mir ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er sah so süß und verlegen aus wie er mit seinem Schuh einen Stein herumrollte. Ich mochte ihn wirklich. Ich mochte James Potter!

Oh haltet die Klappe. Euch würde es nicht anders ergehen.

„Ich wusste, dass du nur mit mir befreundet sein wolltest und dann hab ich mich wie ein Idiot benommen und mich von meinen Hormonen überwältigen lassen. Ich hab mich einfach nicht unter Kontrolle, wenn du in der Nähe bist, Lily. Ich war wirklich kein guter Freund. Es tut mir Leid. Wenn du möchtest, dann pack ich noch heute Nacht meine Sachen und Morgen können wir dann einen Streit inszenieren und du bist mich los und kannst den Rest deines Sommers genießen."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Du- du musst nicht gehen.", stammelte ich.

„Wirklich?", fragte er und lächelte mich hoffnungsvoll an.

„Ja.", hauchte ich.

Er grinste glücklich. „Oh, Lily, ich verspreche ich mache es wieder gut. Ich werde mich mehr anstrengen dir ein guter Freund zu sein."

Ich seufzte schwer. „James, wir sind keine Freunde.", teilte ich ihm mit.

Sein Lächeln verblasste. „Was?"

„James, wir sind nie Freunde gewesen und wir werden nie welche sein. Wir haben's versucht, aber es musste schief gehen."

Seine Augen suchten die meinen. „Heißt das…?", begann er.

Er hob die Hand um meine Haare hinter mein Ohr zu streichen. „Lily, ich halte diese vorgetäuschte Beziehung nicht mehr aus. Es verwirrt meine Gefühle so sehr. Ich wollte dich schon so lange, und jetzt wo ich so nah dran bin dich zu haben, setzt mein Gehirn völlig aus. Wenn wir das machen, dann richtig. Keine Psychospielchen mehr und keine lüsternen Racheaktionen. Als du mich nämlich letzte Nacht geküsst hast- na ja ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was ich denken soll."

„James.", flüsterte ich.

„Ich weiß nur, dass ich will, dass es real ist.", sagte er sanft und legte seine Hand an mein Gesicht.

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

Wir müssen reden. Wir müssen reden. Wir müssen reden.

„Ach, Scheiß drauf!", murmelte ich, schloss die Lücke zwischen uns und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

James stöhnte in meinen Mund und ich öffnete meine Lippen für seine bettelnde Zunge. Während ich mit meinen Händen durch seine Haare fuhr und meine Augen sich schlossen, genoss ich die Tatsache, dass wir ganz alleine waren. Keine Lügen, keine Familie, und keine Unterbrechungen. Es gab nur uns zwei und wir beide wollten das hier.

Langsam ließ James von mir ab und lehnte seine Stirn an meine. Ich sah zu ihm hoch und bemerkte, dass er ein wundervolles Lächeln auf den Lippen trug. Das wurde sofort zu meinem liebsten Anblick auf der ganzen Welt.

„Warum lächelst du so?", neckte ich ihn leise und entzog mich ihm ein wenig.

„Du hast mich geküsst.", erwiderte er und liebkoste meine Wange mit seinem Daumen.

Da wusste ich, dass er es verstanden hatte. Der Kuss bedeutete, dass ich meinen Gefühlen für ihn nachgegeben hatte. Auf einmal wurde ich verlegen und sah hinab auf meine Finger in meinem Schoß mit denen ich unruhig herumspielte. „Tja, nun.", gab ich zurück.

Er hob mein Kinn mit seinem Zeigefinger und Daumen an. „Dann lass es uns zur Gewohnheit machen, was sagst du?"

Dann legte er seine Lippen auf meine und wir küssten uns erneut.

* * *

Wieder mal ein großes Dankeschön für die lieben Reviews. LG Melissa


	11. Heimliche Knutscherei

**Zuvor bei „Mein fester Freund":**

„Du hast mich geküsst.", erwiderte er und liebkoste meine Wange mit seinem Daumen.

Da wusste ich, dass er es verstanden hatte. Der Kuss bedeutete, dass ich meinen Gefühlen für ihn nachgegeben hatte. Auf einmal wurde ich verlegen und sah hinab auf meine Finger in meinem Schoß mit denen ich unruhig herumspielte. „Tja, nun.", gab ich zurück.

Er hob mein Kinn mit seinem Zeigefinger und Daumen an. „Dann lass es uns zur Gewohnheit machen, was sagst du?"

Dann legte er seine Lippen auf meine und wir küssten uns erneut.

**Kapitel 11**

**Heimliche Knutscherei**

„_Jeder Mann, der ein Auto sicher fahren kann, während er ein hübsches Mädchen küsst, schenkt dem Kuss nicht die Aufmerksamkeit die er verdient."~ Albert Einstein_

Ich wachte am Donnerstag auf, ohne dass mich jemand anders aus dem Schlaf riss. Ich öffnete ein Auge und sah mich in meinem Zimmer um. Die Sonne schien, und es herrschte Stille bis auf ein paar Vögel, die draußen vor dem Fenster zwitscherten. Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und genoss den Geruch der frisch gewaschenen Laken. Ich streckte die Arme über meinen Kopf und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war 12:07.

Ich seufzte glücklich. Das Leben war schön.

Gemütlich schlenderte ich ins Bad und putzte den üblen Morgenmundgeruch mit viel Zahnpasta mit Pfefferminzgeschmack weg. Dann bürste ich meine Haare, so dass es nicht länger aussah wie ein pelziges Nagetier. Es wäre entweder ein Opossum oder ein Frettchen gewesen, je nachdem was hässlicher gewesen wäre. Ich wusch noch mein Gesicht und während ich mich abtrocknete und in den Spiegel sah, bemerkte ich, dass ich lächelte. Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich seit langer Zeit zum ersten Mal wirklich und rundum glücklich war.

Merlin, wenn Hestia mich jetzt sehen könnte. Lily Evans war glücklich und der Grund dafür war James Potter, aber nicht weil sie ihn gerade verhext hatte. Das war wirklich ein Anzeichen für die anstehende Apokalypse. Ich sollte besser noch Sex haben bevor ich sterbe. Und noch ein gelato in Italien essen.

Ich hüpfte die Treppe hinunter und betrat die Küche.

James wartete am Küchentisch auf mich. Ich betrachtete ihn abschätzend. Er hatte sich bereits umgezogen und trug ein paar dunkle Shorts und, Merlin sei meiner Seele gnädig, wieder ein Hemd, bei dem er die Ärmel hochgekrempelt hatte. Dieser Junge würde noch mein Verderben sein. Er legte die Muggelzeitung, die er gerade las hin und lächelte mich an.

Ich lächelte automatisch zurück. Ich fühlte mich auf unerklärliche Weise unglaublich von ihm angezogen so als wäre ich ein Magnet, der von seiner positiven Energie angezogen wurde. Seine Augen wanderten über meinen Körper von Fuß bis Kopf, wobei ein bei ein paar Stellen ein wenig länger verweilte, bis er bei meinen Augen ankam.

„Guten Morgen, Lily.", begrüßte er mich mit sanfter Stimme.

„Morgen.", quietschte ich zurück. Großartig, er brachte es fertig total verführerisch und unwiderstehlich zu klingen und ich hörte mich an wie ein kreischender Hippogreif.

„Oh, Lily, du bist wach.", vernahm ich die Stimme meiner Mutter.

Ich zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Ich war so gefangen gewesen von James, dass ich gar nicht bemerkt hatte, das noch jemand anderes im Raum war. Galoppierende Wasserspeier, das war vielleicht ein seltsamer Satz.

„Oh, hi, Mum.", erwiderte ich zittrig.

„Hallo, Schatz, setz dich, ich bring dir was vom Mittagessen.", schlug mir Mum vor, während sie ihre Hände mit einem Handtuch abtrocknete.

„Was ist mit Frühstück?", fragte ich.

„Das hast du verschlafen.", teilte sie mir mit.

„Na, und?", argumentierte ich und trat neben sie an die Arbeitsplatte. „Nur weil ich ein Langschläfer bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich Mahlzeiten ausfallen lassen sollte. Ich möchte wirklich alle Bereiche des Nahrungsdreiecks abdecken."

„Und wie lauten diese Bereiche noch gleich?", wollte meine Mum wissen.

„Muffins, Schokolade und Pfefferminz Eiscreme mit Schokoladenstückchen.", erwiderte ich fröhlich.

Mum seufzte. „Was möchtest du?", gab sie sich geschlagen.

„Ein Erdnussbutttersandwich, bitte?" bat ich sie ganz nett.

„In Ordnung.", sagte Mum.

Ich grinste sie an. „Du bist die Beste, Mum.", teilte ich ihr mit.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, ja.", murmelte sie und griff nach ein paar Scheiben Brot aus dem Schrank neben ihr. „Jetzt setz dich schon hin, du verzogenes Gör."

Ich grinste sie noch breiter an und setzte mich neben James. Er sah über seine Schulter und beobachtete meine Mum. Ich sah auch dorthin, und als sie mit ihrem Kopf in der Speisekammer verschwunden war, um nach der Erdnussbutter zu suchen, zog James mein Gesicht zu sich heran und küsste mich.

Seine weichen Lippen ließen schon allzu bald wieder von mir ab.

„Hey.", flüsterte er mir zu.

„Hey.", hauchte ich zurück.

Meine Mum drehte sich um und James zog sich schnell zurück und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Ich lachte leise vor mich hin. Oh, was für einen Unterschied ein Tag machen konnte.

James starrte mich die ganze Zeit an, während ich mein Sandwich aß. Es war ein wenig nervig. Zuerst wurde ich panisch und dachte ich hätte ein Stück vom Sandwich an der Nase hängen. Unauffällig überprüfte ich mein Spiegelbild in einem Löffel und mir wurde klar, dass James nur starrte, weil es eben das war, was James tat. Jedoch bei der Hälfte des Sandwichs angekommen überlegte ich mir ein wenig Spaß mit James zu haben und leckte ein wenig Erdnussbutter von meinen Fingern. Ich vernahm James' tiefes Stöhnen und lächelte verschmitzt.

„Du bist so böse.", grummelte James so, dass meine Mum es nicht hören würde.

Ich blinzelte ihn unschuldig an. „Wie bitte?", fragte ich mit geweiteten Augen.

„Du weißt, was du tust.", sagte er. „Du weißt ganz genau was du tust."

Sicher, wenn ich in einer bizarren Parallelwelt leben würde. Aber hier en la casa de Evans? Ich improvisierte einfach und nahm die Dinge so wie sie kamen.

Nach den gründlichen Beobachtungen, die ich in letzter Zeit unternommen hatte, war ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass James Potter nicht hübsch war. Er war kein perfektes männliches Model mit braungebrannter Haut und strahlend blauen Augen. Seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, ganz besonders an seinem Hinterkopf. Auf der rechten unteren Seite seines Kiefers befand sich ein Hauch kleine, fast unsichtbare Sprenkel Sommersprossen. Seine Nase war nicht ganz gerade und seine Unterlippe war ein wenig zu voll im Vergleich zu seiner Oberlippe. Er hatte eine komische Narbe an seinem Kinn und einen Schönheitsfleck bei seinem rechten Ohr, genau dort wo auch ein kleiner Fleck Stoppeln zu sehen war, weil er vergessen hatte sich dort zu rasieren. Seine Augen, deren viele einzelne Farbnuancen sich nicht genau bestimmen ließen, waren immer Ausdruck seiner Emotionen und schienen auch nie unter den Brillengläsern zu ermatten. Ich konnte all die feinen Härchen um seine Augenbrauen herum sehen, die Petunia sehr wahrscheinlich gerne ausrupfen würde, bis er blutete, denn das hatte sie auch bei mir getan, als ich zwölf Jahre alt war.

Er grinste, als er bemerkte, dass ich ihn anstarrte und für eine Sekunde machte mich sein schiefes Grinsen einfach nur sprachlos. Nein, James Potter war nicht hübsch. Er war einfach nur …James.

„Nun...", sagte er.

Ich öffnete meinen bereits leicht geöffneten Mund noch ein wenig weiter, aber mir blieb die Peinlichkeit erspart zu versuchen einen anständigen Satz herauszubringen, denn meine Mutter unterbrach mich.

„Na, was habt ihr zwei denn heute vor?"

Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab mir noch keine Gedanken dazu gemacht.", teilte ich ihr ehrlich mit. „Wo ist Tuney?"

Meine Mum schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer weiß? Dieses Mädchen schnappt sich jeden Morgen einfach die Autoschlüssel und verschwindet. Ich weiß ja, dass sie kein kleines Kind mehr ist, aber es wäre schon schön zu wissen wo sie hingeht und wann sie vorhat wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Ich wünschte mir wirklich, dass Vernon hier her käme und sie nicht immer zu ihm fahren würde."

Ich runzelte meine Nase angeekelt. „Also wirklich, Mum, noch mehr Ungeziefer im Haus? Wie willst du dass nur alles ausräuchern?"

Mum schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge, aber ich wusste, dass sie versuchte ein Lächeln zu verstecken. „Na ja, zumindest wüssten wir dann wo Petunia ist."

„Oh, aber ich weiß wo Petunia ist, Mum. Sie ist nicht hier wo ich bin und da hab ich sie am Liebsten.", sagte ich mit einem breiten Lächeln.

James lachte, aber weil meine Mum anwesend war, wandelte er es gekonnt zu einem Husten.

„Geht es dir gut, James?", frage meine Mutter besorgt.

James schlug sich mit der Faust auf die Brust und nickte. „Mir geht's gut. Ich hab mich nur an etwas Bitterem verschluckt.", fügte er hinzu, deutete auf seine Kaffeetasse und zwinkerte mir dabei zu.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Merlin sei Dank war meine Mutter viel zu vertrauensselig um seine Anspielungen zu verstehen.

Als sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass es James gut ging, wandte sie sich wieder mir zu. „Wirklich, Lily, du solltest dich bemühen etwas netter zu deiner Schwester zu sein."

„Sie fängt doch immer an.", beschwerte ich mich.

Mum lachte. „Und du schießt auch immer mit deinem vorlauten Mundwerk zurück."

„Ja, Lily.", neckte mich James. „Dieses Mundwerk, also wirklich.", fügte er dramatisch hinzu.

Bescheuertes Arschloch. Ich verschränkte die Arme verteidigend vor meiner Brust. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass ich schlagfertiger bin als sie."

„Und es ist nicht Petunias Schuld, dass sie keine Hexe ist.", erinnerte mich Mum weise. „Eines Tages werdet ihr beide heiraten und ausziehen.", sagte sie und warf einen kurzen Blick auf James, was mich beschämt erröten ließ. „Und die Dinge zischen euch werden nie wieder so sein wie jetzt."

„Merlin sei Dank.", murmelte ich leise in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Blut ist dicker als Wasser.", zitierte Mum.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Und Bubotubler-Eiter war am dickflüssigsten, aber trotzdem kuschelten wir nicht miteinander- außer natürlich man zählt James dazu. Er war definitiv Bubotubler-Esssenz.

„Wenn deinem Vater oder mir mal was zustoßen sollte, wäre es schön zu wissen, dass du und Petunia füreinander da seid.", machte Mum traurig weiter.

„Mum, dir und Daddy wird nichts zustoßen.", beruhigte ich sie.

„Das kannst du nicht wissen, Lily. Nur weil wir deine Eltern sind bedeutet das nicht, dass wir unsterblich sind."

Ich sah wie sich James Schultern versteiften und wechselte schnell das Thema. „Ich werde Tuney sogar mein erstgeborenes Kind anvertrauen, okay, Mum?", fragte ich sie, damit sie zufrieden war.

Sie grinste. „Gut."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Ich wette du sagst Petunia nie, dass sie netter zu mir sein soll."

Mum lachte. „Normalerweise machen wir uns nur über die albernen Umhänge lustig, die du die ganze Zeit tragen musst."

Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, musste ich darüber lachen.

„Was stimmt denn mit Umhängen nicht?", fragte James entrüstet.

„Nichts, James.", sagte ich ruhig und murmelte leise „Schrulliger Reinblüter".

„Es ist nur, dass sie ein bisschen mädchenhaft aussehen, James, besonders diese Festtagsumhänge, die ihr anziehen müsst."

James sah aus als hätte jemand gerade seinen Besen zerbrochen. „Lily, sehe ich in Festtagsroben aus wie ein Mädchen?", fragte er mich mit leicht verzweifeltem Unterton.

„Nein, James, du bist der Inbegriff der Männlichkeit. Alle andere Männer sollten sich vor dir und deinem ‚Freund' Sirius verbeugen.", sagte ich trocken.

„Sirius und ich sind nicht in einer schwulen Beziehung.", protestierte James.

Ich grinste. Endlich jemand der meine Anspielungen verstand! Ah, es war schön, dass James da war. „Sicher seid ihr das nicht."

„Machst du dir Sorgen, dass ich mit dir wegen eines Kerls Schluss mache?", neckte mich James.

„Nicht im Geringsten.", teilte ich ihm aufrichtig mit.

„Oh, James, ich glaube nicht, dass du jemand anderen jemals so ansehen würdest wie du Lily ansiehst.", mischte sich meine Mum ein.

James richtete sich etwas in seinem Stuhl auf, so dass er gerade saß und verfiel wieder in die Rolle des falschen festen Freundes. „Sie ist Lily.", lautete seine einfache Antwort.

„Ach, James, wärst du doch nur ein wenig älter. Oder besser noch, wäre ich doch nur ein paar Jahre jünger.", seufzte Mum sehnsüchtig.

Mein Erdnussbuttersandwich wollte mir glaube ich noch einmal hallo sagen.

James lachte leise.

„Tja, ich sollte mich auf den Weg machen.", sagte Mum. „Ihr kommt klar?"

Sicher, aber erst wenn ich mir mein Gehirn herausgerissen hatte und es solange wusch bis die Bilder verschwunden waren, wie meine Mum und mein fester Freund es auf dem Küchentisch miteinander trieben. Merlin, warum passierten solche Dinge immer nur mir?

„Wir kommen schon klar.", versicherte James ihr gutgelaunt. „Gehen Sie wieder in die Schule?"

„Nein, eigentlich habe ich vor Henry auf der Arbeit zu überraschen. Ich dachte ich bring ihm ein paar Sandwiches und wir essen dann zusammen im Büro. Seid ihr sicher, dass ich euch nicht irgendwo absetzten soll?", fragte Mum.

„Wir finden schon was zu tun.", sagte James. „Gehen Sie ruhig."

Mum lächelte und griff nach ihrer Handtasche. „Sprich nicht mit Fremden, setz meine Vorhänge nicht in Brand und Lily, mach doch dieses eine Mal dein Bett. Ich nehm dir die ganze Logik von wegen, ‚Ich leg mich doch später sowieso wieder rein' nicht ab. Tschüss!"

Ich verzog das Gesicht. Meine Logik machte sehr viel Sinn. Worin bestand der Sinn das Bett zu machen, wenn man sich ein paar Stunden später sowieso wieder zum schlafen reinlegt? Außerdem war die Bettdecke eines ungemachten Bettes immer warm, also war es fast so als wäre ich nie weg gewesen.

Ich hörte wie die Haustür zufiel und dann wandte James sich mir zu. „Ich wette deine Mum und dein Dad haben versauten Bürosex auf seinem Schreibtisch."

Mein Mund öffnete sich vor Schreck. „Iiiiihhh!", schrie ich laut. „Ekelhaft!", fügte ich hinzu und schlug ihm auf den Arm. „Warum sagst du so was? Warum in Merlins Namen sagst du so was?"

James duckte sich als ich ihn noch einmal schlagen wollte. „Merlin, Lily, das war ein Witz!", gab er nach.

Ich schlug ihn erneut. „Mach nie wieder solche Witze!", rief ich schrill, während ich auf seine Brust einschlug.

James lautes Lachen hallte durch die Küche. „Sie schleudern die Papiere einfach vom Schreibtisch!", brachte er heraus.

Meine Augen traten fast aus den Höhlen heraus. „James Potter! Du blöder Idiot! Ich werde nie wieder meine Augen schließen können!", schrie ich und hämmerte weiter mit den Fäusten auf ihn ein und drängte ihn in den Flur. Wir erreichten die Treppe und ich schrie immer noch wie verrückt.

Was mich noch wütender machte war, dass er nur noch lauter lachte. „James, das ist nicht lustig!"

„Lily, es ist verdammt komisch.", teilte mir James mit. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du jemals mehr ausgeflippt bist."

„Bist du als Kind vom Wickeltisch gefallen? Das sind meine Eltern!"

James lachte leise. „Und jetzt sind sie nicht da.", sagte er und seine Stimme wurde ernster. „Wir haben das Haus ganz für uns alleine um uns zu amüsieren."

Er trat näher an mich heran und ich wich auf die erste Stufe der Treppe zurück. „Genua da wo ich dich haben will.", flüsterte er und sein Atem kitzelte mein Ohr, als er mit seinen Fingern mit meinen Haaren spielte.

„Du weißt gar nicht wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe.", murmelte er leise mit heiserer Stimme.

Ich schluckte schwer. Merlin, er wusste genau, was er sagen musste.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor, Potter?", forderte ich ihn heraus. Ich wollte, dass meine Stimme verführerisch und verlockend klang, aber alles was ich zu Stande brachte war ein Quietschen. Ich zupfte am Saum meines T-Shirts herum.

„Die ganze Woche sehe ich dir dabei zu wie du mit meinem Shirt herumspielst und du erwartest, dass ich nichts tue?", fragte James gequält.

Ich hob eine Augenbraue und spielte weiter mit dem Stoff. „Stört dich das etwa?", neckte ich ihn.

Er stöhnte.

Ich öffnete den Mund um etwas Geistreiches zu erwidern, aber seine Hände packten mich an den Hüften, genau dort wo das Shirt endete. Ich schnappte nach Luft und er packte die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und presste seine Lippen auf meine. Meine Finger wanderten von seiner Brust hoch in seine Haare, während seine meine Seiten hoch und runter fuhren, bevor sie an meiner Hüfte verharrten. Seine Lippen waren leidenschaftlich und willig, aber nicht zu aggressiv. Mehr als alles andere jedoch bemerkte ich einen Unterschied in der Art wie er mich küsste.

Er hielt sich nicht zurück. Hier ging es nicht um meine Familie oder Lügen, und es hatte auch nichts damit zu tun, dass er meine Gunst gewinnen wollte. Die Lust war offensichtlich, aber da steckten auch Gefühle dahinter. James küsste mich, weil er es wollte. Und ich küsste willig zurück.

Seine Lippen ließen von meinen ab und bearbeiteten nun meinen Hals. Ich stolperte nach hinten und er nutzte die Gelegenheit um uns ein paar Stufen nach oben zu manövrieren. „Ich hab vergessen, was ich sagen wollte.", sagte ich mit atemloser Stimme.

Er hielt inne um mir auf den Hals zu pusten. „Dann war es auch nicht wichtig.", murmelte er zurück.

„Mmm.", erwiderte ich und schloss unwillkürlich meine Augen. Ich packte seine Haare fester und drückte seine Lippen wieder auf meine. Sein Körper näherte sich mir und wir stolperten gegen eine Stufe. Ich spürte wie James mich rückwärts die Treppe hoch bugsierte.

„Was hast du-", sagte ich, wurde aber von seinen Lippen unterbrochen.

Er trug mich halb die Treppe rauf und stieß dabei blind gegen die Wände. Wir schafften es bis in den Flur bevor er mehr damit beschäftigt war mich hemmungslos zu berühren, als unser Gleichgewicht zu halten, nicht dass ich mich beschwerte. Unsere Lippen bewegten sich unaufhörlich und ich fuhr mit meinen Fingernägeln über seine Kopfhaut. Ein tiefes heiseres Stöhnen entfleuchte seinem Mund und er presste mich gegen die Badezimmertür.

Meine Atmung kam stoßweise und ich fühlte mich wie ein Hund draußen in der Hitze, als ich laut hechelte. Mein Herz pochte ungefähr einhundert Mal die Minute und auch James schien bemüht darum die Kontrolle über sich wieder zu erlangen.

Mit seinen wilden Augen, total verwuschelten Haaren und roten Lippen sah James so attraktiv aus wie nie zuvor.

„Lily.", flüsterte er.

„Jah, James?"

„Guten Morgen.", wünschte er mir.

Ich lächelte. „Guten Tag.", verbesserte ich ihn.

Er lehnte seine Stirn an meine und ich spürte wie er mit seinen Fingerspitzen die Konturen meines Gesichts nachfuhr.

Ich lachte. „Hatten wir das nicht schon in der Küche?"

„Nun, ich kann dich ja schlecht vor deiner Mum abknutschen.", erklärte er.

Ich lächelte ein wenig unwohl. Jetzt wo ich und James- was auch immer waren- knutschten wir heimlich hinter dem Rücken meiner Eltern herum. Es war fast so, als hätte ich einen richtigen festen Freund in den Sommerferien mit nach Hause gebracht.

„Merlin, ich wollte das schon so lange tun."

„James, wir haben uns doch bereits geküsst, sogar ungefähr eine ganze Woche lang.", erinnerte ich ihn.

Er küsste mich auf die Schläfe und seine Lippen strichen dann über meine Wange. „Das ist nicht dasselbe."

Ich seufzte. Ich wusste, das es nicht dasselbe war.

Er lehnte sich vor, um mich erneut zu küssen, aber ich wich ihm aus. Sein Schmollen brachte mich fast dazu mich wieder in seine Arme zu werfen, aber ich hatte einen Plan.

Ich reckte mich und spürte wie James Trikot einige Zentimeter nach oben rutschte. „Tja, ich glaube es ist Zeit für eine Dusche."

Ich glaube James wimmerte. Ich grinste triumphierend. „Das ist einfach nicht fair.", stöhnte er.

Ich leckte mir über meine geschwollenen Lippen und küsste ihn flüchtig. „Und während ich dusche, kannst du darüber nachdenken wie deine Eltern ganz alleine, ohne nervigen James, gefährlichen Auroren-Sex haben.", sagte ich zu ihm, huschte schnell ins Badezimmer und schloss die Tür vor seinem Gesicht.

Ich vernahm seinen männlichen Aufschrei, „Aah!", und lachte als ich das Wasser anstellte.

Im Großen und Ganzen ist die einzige Möglichkeit für einen Teenager den Gedanken an Sex zu genießen, dass er an den Storch glaubt.

Ich beeilte mich, ließ mir aber auch Zeit mit dem Duschen. Einerseits wollte ich schnell fertig werden, damit ich wieder zu James konnte und wir wieder knutschen konnten. Und ja, mir war bewusst, dass ich das gerade wirklich gedacht hatte. Andererseits wollte ich auch nicht zu willig erscheinen. Ich hatte schon angedeutet, dass ich ihn mochte, ich wollte ihm nicht zu schnell zu viel geben. Dann würde sein Ego nämlich platzen. Nichtsdestotrotz benötigte ich zwanzig Minuten, in denen ich über die Migration von Schildkröten nachdachte, um das Bild meiner sich fortpflanzenden Eltern aus dem Kopf zu bekommen.

Ich hüpfe aus dem Badezimmer und zog mich an. Ich entschied mich für einen kurzen Jeansrock und ein rotes Oberteil. Dann band ich mein Haar zusammen, so dass es nicht mehr auf meinem Rücken lag und legte schnell mein übliches Make-up auf. Dann schlenderte ich rüber zum Gästezimmer und klopfte zweimal.

James öffnete schnell die Tür. Ich hätte zehn Galleonen gewettet, dass er bereits auf mich gewartet hatte.

„Hilfst du mir mein Zimmer aufzuräumen?", fragte ich ihn süßlich.

„Sicher.", erwiderte er grinsend und fuhr sich durch die Haare, die ordentlicher aussahen als zuvor. In Gedanken machte ich mir eine Notiz das zu ändern.

Wir gingen in mein Zimmer und ich begann mein Bett zu machen. James blieb zurück und sah sich um.

Ich lachte. „Weißt du, helfen bedeutet eigentlich, dass man auch etwas tut.", neckte ich ihn.

„Entschuldige.", murmelte er. „Ich lass nur die Aussicht auf mich wirken."

„Mein Zimmer oder ich?", fragte ich kokett und beugte mich nach vorne, um das andere Ende der Tagesdecke packen zu können.

James verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich an meine Tür. „Das Zimmer natürlich.", sagte er, als wäre das offensichtlich. „Ich mag die Farben. Hat dein Vater die Tapeten angebracht?"

„James!"

Er lachte und ging dann zu meinem Bücherregal hinüber. Er fuhr mit den Fingern über die Buchrücken und ich empfand ein klein wenig Eifersucht. Merlin, ich war echt fertig.

Er drehte sich wieder um und ich machte mein Bett weiter. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie ich inne gehalten hatte.

„Du hast wirklich viele Bücher.", kommentierte er.

Ich sah zu meinem Bücherregal rüber, wo viel zu viele Bücher auf den wenigen Platz gequetscht waren.

„Ja, ich hab wohl ein paar."

„Ein paar?", wiederholte James ungläubig. „Du hast die Hälfte der Hogwarts- Bibliothek hier drin."

Ich kicherte. „Tja, ich mag es zu lesen. Du könntest es zur Abwechslung ja auch mal versuchen."

„Ich kann lesen.", beteuerte mir James. „Ich beschäftige mich nur lieber mit Dingen die nicht so passiv sind."

Ich wandte mich wieder meinem Bett zu und legte die Tagesdecke auch über die andere Seite der Matratze. Natürlich brauchte James keine Fiktion. Sein gesamtes Leben war ja wie eine Fantastische Geschichte. Er konnte zaubern, auf seinem Besen fliegen, und sein bester Freund war sogar ein Werwolf. James musste nie der Realität entfliehen, denn sein Leben spielte in einer Welt der Fantasie. Während ich mein Kopfkissen aufschüttelte, überlegte ich ob ich auch keine Fiktion mehr brauchen würde, wenn ich Teil seines Lebens war.

„Nicht, dass ich nicht auch deine Intelligenz bewundere, Lily.", fügte James hinzu. „Ich wusste immer, dass du sehr intelligent bist und natürlich auch schön.", fügte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen hinzu.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Verfluchter Charmeur. „Und was bist du dann, der Hofnarr?"

Er legte sich die Hand dramatisch aufs Herz. „Lily!", rief er.

„Oh, fang gar nicht erst an.", teilte ich ihm mit.

Er ließ die Hand wieder fallen und zwinkerte mir dann anzüglich zu. „Und, hast du deine eigene Verbotene Abteilung?"

Meine Gedanken flogen sofort zu dem Bett vor mir. Aber, verdammt, nein! Er sprach von den Büchern. Was in Merlins Namen stimmte nicht mit mir? Ich lief rot an. „Nein.", erwiderte ich.

Ah, ich hatte schon wieder gequietscht! Ich sollte vielleicht einfach eine Gummiente schlucken, damit sich die Sache erledigt hatte.

James kam rüber und stellte sich hinter mich. Seine Fingerspitzen tanzten über meine nackten Schultern.

„Also, ist das hier nicht verboten? Madam Pince kommt nicht jeden Moment rein und verjagt mich?"

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, „Nicht wenn du nicht vorhast dir etwas auszuleihen."

„Muss es ein Buch sein?", fragte er anzüglich.

Ich rollte mit den Augen und drehte mich um. „Die Vorlage war geschenkt.", sagte ich.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer mag denn nicht ab und zu mal einen Bibliothek- Anmachspruch?"

Ich lachte leise und hob die Hand zu seinem Kragen, der etwas zerknittert war.

„Lily, ich möchte dich nicht drängen. Ich weiß ich hab es schon mal versaut und ich möchte den gleichen Fehler nicht noch mal machen."

„Sehe ich so aus als hätte ich Einwände?"

„Nein, aber-"

Ich zog sein Gesicht zu mir heran. „James jetzt kauf schon das verdammte Buch." Und dann küsste ich ihn.

Er gab meinem Verlangen willig nach. „Aber, Miss Evans, ich hab gar kein Geld dabei.", neckte er mich, als ich nach Atem rang.

„James, halt die Klappe."

Er grinste und lehnte sich vor, um mich erneut zu küssen. Meine Hände fuhren durch seine Haare, während er mit den Trägern meines Tops spielte.

„Ich mag dieses Top wirklich sehr.", flüsterte er.

„James.", warnte ich ihn.

„Ich bin schon ruhig.", versprach er.

Seine Lippen trafen wieder auf die meinen und er gestatte es, dass ich meine Zunge in seinen Mund steckte. Okay, das klang ein bisschen eklig. Aber das war es nicht. Es war definitiv nicht eklig.

Er führte mich nach hinten, so dass ich auf meinem Bett zum liegen kam. James murmelte ein kurzes „Danke" zum Himmel bevor er sich langsam über mich legte. Ich nahm wahr, dass James Körper sehr warm war und auch sehr schwer. Er stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen auf, damit er nicht mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf mir lag.

Eine seine Hände lag an meiner Hüfte und mit der anderen löste er meine nassen Haare aus dem Zopf. Als er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, attackierte er meinen Hals mit Küssen und sog dabei den Duft meiner Haare ein. So beschäftigt bemerkte James nicht, dass ich sein Hemd aufknöpfte, bis ich mit meinen Fingernägel über seine Haut fuhr. Er zischte vor Erregung und presste seine Lippen wieder auf meine.

Ich stöhnte in seinen Mund, als seine Finger begannen die Haut an meiner Hüfte zu liebkosen. Das Geräusch veranlasste ihn dazu unseren Kuss noch zu vertiefen und ich brauchte ein paar Minuten um mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich mein Ziel noch nicht erreicht hatte. Endlich hatte ich den letzten Knopf gelöst und zog an seinem Hemd. James verstand was ich von ihm wollte und schlüpfte aus dem Hemd.

Ich lächelte bewundernd und er grinste.

Ich streckte meine Finger, die vor Aufregung zitterten, aus und fuhr über seinen Oberkörper. Ich erinnerte mich noch an das erste Mal, als ich das tun wollte. Es war vor zwei Jahren gewesen, als er sein Shirt ausgezogen hatte, nachdem Gryffindor Slytherin im Kampf um den Quidditch-Pokal geschlagen hatte. Ich hatte davon noch nie jemanden erzählt, aber als ich einmal total gelangweilt im Unterricht saß, hatte ich mir vorgestellt wie er mit schweißüberzogenem Oberkörper dagestanden hatte. Der Oberkörper den ich jetzt vor mir hatte, war noch muskulöser und reifer geworden. „Ich liebe Quidditch.", teilte ich ihm mit einem Seufzen mit.

James küsste mich und ich konnte fühlen wie er leise lachte. Dann rollte er uns auf einmal so, dass ich oben lag.

„Nicht schlecht.", kommentierte ich atemlos.

James grinste. „Ich geb mein Bestes."

Wir knutschen weiter miteinander rum bis ich plötzlich ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Ich entwirrte mich aus James Gliedmaßen und setzte mich auf. Mein Top rutschte beinahe nach unten. Ich griff nach oben und knotete die Träger wieder zusammen.

„Wann hast du die denn aufgeknotet?", fragte ich ihn und band sie eiligst wieder zu.

Ganz offensichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst grinste James verschmitzt. „Vor 'ner Weile. Du warst zu beschäftigt damit zu atmen, um es zu bemerken."

„Lily!", hörte ich meine Mum von der anderen Seite der Tür rufen.

„Nur eine Sekunde!", schrie ich verzweifelt zurück. Ich fand James Hemd auf dem Boden. „Zieh das wieder an.", zischte ich ihm zu.

„Schneller, James.", flüsterte ich.

Er hielt inne um mich anzüglich anzugrinsen.

Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich begriff was er meinte. „Nicht jetzt, Potter! Meine Mum ist hier!"

„Dann vielleicht später?"

„Lily!", rief meine Mutter.

„James.", warnte ich ihn.

„Lily!", erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln.

Ich hatte Probleme mit einem widerspenstigen Knopf.

„Lily!", rief meine Mum, als sie die Tür öffnete.

Ich erstarrte. „Oh, Lily, da bist du ja. Ich dachte es sei irgendwas passiert." Sie beäugte James und mir wurde ganz schnell bewusst dann ich nur ungefähr die Hälfte seines Hemdes zugeknöpft hatte. Ich ließ die Hände sinken, trat einen großen Schritt von ihm zurück und fühlte wie ich errötete.

„Lily?", fragte sie.

„Ja, Mum.", antworte ich in einem, wie ich hoffte, beiläufigen Ton.

„Was macht ihr zwei denn?"

Nervös biss ich mir auf die Lippe. „Wir, ähm, tja-", stotterte ich.

„Lily hat nachgesehen ob ich irgendwo Nargel habe.", unterbrach mich James.

Ich unterdrückte den Drang mir mit der Hand gegen die Stirn zu schlagen.

„Was sind denn Nargel?", fragte Mum misstrauisch.

„Im Grunde genommen sind es magische Fliegen.", antwortete James. „Es juckt unglaublich wenn man gestochen wird."

Jahh, man musste eine spezielle unsichtbare Creme kaufen für diese Fliegen, die nicht existierten- Verfluchter Idiot. Halt warte! Mum wusste das ja nicht. Er war ein Genie!

„Ah ja.", erwiderte meine Mum und klang sehr skeptisch. „Lily, du erinnerst dich doch noch an das Gespräch das wir neulich hatten, ja? Möchtest du mir irgendetwas sagen?"

Mit Sicherheit nicht. Mum verfügte anscheinend über einen Lily-Sexradar. James und ich würden jetzt nie wieder Zeit zu zweit verbringen können. Nicht, dass ich Sex mit James haben wollte... zumindest nicht allzu sehr. Ich schaute zu ihm rüber und er zwinkerte mir zu.

„Lily?", drängte nun meine Mutter.

„Nein!", quietschte ich.

Sie seufzte erleichtert. „Gut.", sie warf einen Blick hinter mich. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dir gesagt, du sollst dein Bett machen."

„Das hab ich doch!", protestierte ich bevor ich mich umdrehte um nachzusehen. Die Laken waren total zerwühlt und die Tagesdecke lag nur über einer Seite des Bettes. Beide Kissen waren kurz davor runterzufallen. „Ich denke mir fehlt wohl die Übung.", war meine lahme Ausrede.

„Warum kommt ihr zwei nicht mit mir nach unten?", sagte Mum bestimmt.

„Haben sie und Mr. Evans sich gut amüsiert?", fragte James aufgeregt und mit einem Seitenblick zu mir.

Oh, Merlin, ich werde ihn umbringen- wenn ich mich nicht zuerst auf seine Schuhe übergebe.

Mum beobachtete uns in der Küche mit Adleraugen und ebenfalls während des gesamten Abendessens. Anscheinend hielt das James nicht davon ab mit seiner Hand unter dem Tisch immer weiter meinen Oberschenkel hinaufzufahren. Es war nicht unangenehm, sogar ganz im Gegenteil, wirklich- aber ich wollte vor meinen Eltern nun wirklich keine komischen Geräusche von mir geben. Die Lasagne meiner Mum war gut, aber nicht so gut.

„Petunia, was hast du denn heute gemacht?", fragte mein Dad nachdem er das Stück Lasagne, sein Lieblingsessen, hinunter geschluckt hatte.

Petunia schob ihr Essen auf ihrem Teller umher. „Vernons Familie hat eine Feier in ihrem Country Club gehabt."

Mein Vater zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Und, hattest du Spaß, Schatz?"

„Es war in Ordnung.", antwortete sie.

„Kling ja nach 'ner Mordsparty.", murmelte ich in mein Glas mit Orangensaft.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Vernon golft.", sagte meine Mum.

Petunia lächelte. „Er ist sehr gut. Er hat meistens die niedrigste Punkzahl von allen.", schwärmte sie.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Ich war mir sicher Vernon schnitt auch in anderen Bereichen mit niedriger Punktzahl ab.

„Vielleicht hat er ja Lust es mir mal beizubringen.", schlug mein Dad vor. „Ich hab mich nie besonders dafür interessiert, aber ich denke ich könnte es mögen, wenn ich weiß wie es geht."

Mein Vater war einfach zu nett. Er verabscheute Golf. Er hatte mir mal erzählt, dass er Golf nur für einen Wettbewerb hielt bei dem es darum ging wer den schönsten, größten und grünsten Rasen hatte. Es würde ihm auf keinen Fall Spaß machen den ganzen Tag in einem Golfwagen herumgefahren zu werden, während irgendein armer Kerl seine Golfschläger schleppen musste. Vernon allerdings…

„Also, James, wenn wir schon über Sport reden, ich will immer noch mehr über Quidditch wissen.", sagte Dad nun mit etwas mehr Begeisterung. Er legte seine Gabel ab und fuchtelte aufgeregt mit den Händen.

James Hand verspannte sich auf meiner Haut, als sein Name fiel. Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Klar, Mr. Evans. Wir können ja morgen ein wenig spielen. Ich schickte heute Abend meine Eule nach Hause, damit wir ein paar mehr Besen haben."

Auf dem Gesicht meines Vaters breitete sich ein riesiges Grinsen aus. Er war schon immer vom Fliegen fasziniert gewesen. Als ich noch klein war, fuhren wir raus aufs Feld und er ließ ein ferngesteuertes Flugzeug fliegen. „Ich sehe zu, dass ich früher von der Arbeit kommen kann.", erwiderte er glücklich.

Ich grinste James dankbar an und er grinste schief zurück. Seine Hand erreichte den Saum meines Rockes und begann darunter zu kriechen.

Ich trat ihm ans Schienbein.

„Au!", schrie er.

„James!", rief meine Mutter. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

James nahm einen großen Schluck Wasser und legte seine Hand wieder auf mein Knie. „Alles Bestens.", brachte er schwach heraus.

„Waren das schon wieder die Nargel?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Was sind Nargel?", fragte mein Dad sie.

James warf mir einen anschuldigenden Blick zu und ich grinste ihn an. Er lehnte sich zu mir rüber und küsste meine Schulter, während meine Eltern mit ihrem Gespräch beschäftigt waren.

Petunia rollte mit den Augen. Ich grinste sie an und sie rümpfte die Nase.

Es war schön zu wissen, dass sich einige Dinge nie änderten.

„Das Essen war wirklich hervorragend, Mrs. Evans.", schwärmte James.

Meine Mum errötete. „Danke James.", flötete sie.

Mein Dad fing meinen Blick auf und rollte mit den Augen. Ich lächelte ihm zu.

„Lily, könntest du heute Abend das Geschirr abwaschen?", fragte meine Mum.

Ich stöhnte, aber mein Vater sah mich bittend an. „In Ordnung.", grummelte ich.

Verdammtes Geschirr. Natürlich musste ich mich mit der Käseverkrusteten Lasagne-Auflaufform rumschlagen.

„Ich werde ihr helfen.", erklärte sich James dazu bereit.

„Oh, danke James.", flötete meine Mum.

Verdammt noch mal. Und wo blieb die Dankbarkeit mir gegenüber? Merlin, es war ja nicht so, dass ich ihre leibliche Tochter war.

„Danke Lily." Sagte Dad schnell. Er musste gespürt haben, dass der Vulkan Lily sonst bald ausgebrochen wäre.

Er nahm seinen Teller, stand auf und half dann auch meiner Mutter auf. Als er an mir vorbeilief klopfte er mir mit der Hand unterstützend auf die Schulter. „Danke, mein kleines Mädchen.", flüsterte er so leise, dass Mum ihn nicht hören konnte.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, ja."

Er lachte und ging dann zusammen mit meiner Mutter aus der Küche. Petunia verließ ebenfalls den Raum, aber nicht bevor sie ihre Abneigung schweigend versprühte, sowie ein Stinktier seinen Gestank. Abwesend dachte ich darüber nach, was wohl passieren würde, wenn ich Petunia in eine Badewanne voll mit Tomatensaft stecken würde.

Leise lachend nahm ich meinen Teller und stellte ihn in die Spülmaschine.

James näherte sich mir von hinten. „Schmutzig.", flüsterte er.

Ich hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue.

„Die Teller, natürlich.", fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Natürlich.", erwiderte ich.

Ich ging zum Tisch rüber und schnappte mir noch einen Teller. „Du bist unverbesserlich.", teilte ich ihm mit.

„Und dir gefällt es.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

Ich stellte den Wasserhahn an und drückte ein wenig Spülmittel aus der Flasche in die Auflaufform. „Klar.", erwiderte ich sarkastisch.

„Ach komm schon, Evans, gib es zu.", bat mich James verschmitzt.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, während ich mit einem rauen Schwamm versuchte den Käse und das Fett aus den Ecken zu entfernen. „Mit dir zu knutschen ist die Hölle.", teilte ich ihm dramatisch mit.

James kam mit einer Schüssel geriebenen Käse zu mir rüber. „Lügnerin.", sagte er.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.", protestierte ich und zog das Wort in die Länge.

„Dann brauche ich wohl noch etwas Übung.", erwiderte er mit harter Stimme, stellte schnell das Wasser ab und legte seine Lippen auf die meinen.

Ich ließ den Schwamm fallen, der mit einem lautem _platsch_ auf dem Boden aufkam, aber das bemerkte ich kaum. Meine Hände zerrten an seinem Kragen und ich zog ihn näher zu mir heran. Ich verschmierte seinen Hals mit Seife, aber das war mir egal. Er schmeckte immer noch nach Soße. Er stöhnte in meinen Mund und stieß seine Hüften gegen meine.

Ich hatte meine Schuhe vor dem Abendessen ausgezogen, weswegen wir jetzt mit einem ziemlichen Größenunterschied zu kämpfen hatten. Er beugte sich weit nach vorne, aber es war immer noch etwas unbequem. Ich stellte mich auf meine Zehenspitzen und versuchte sein Gesicht zu erreichen, stattdessen fiel ich jedoch gegen die Arbeitsplatte. James, der das Problem erkannt hatte packte meine Hüften und hob mich auf die Arbeitsplatte. Während meine Lippen über seinen Kiefer wanderten, schlang ich meine Beine um seinen Oberkörper. James atmete nur noch abgehackt und ich genoss die Tatsache, dass ich ihm genauso einzuheizen schien wie er mir. Ich zog meine Beine enger um ihn und James Atmung schien völlig auszusetzen. Ich hielt inne um ihn anzusehen.

Ich lachte ein wenig angesichts seines verblüfften Gesichtsausdruckes. „Wolltest du nicht dein Können unter Beweis stellen?", neckte ich ihn.

In einer einzigen flüssigen Bewegung schlüpfte James mit seinen Händen unter mein Oberteil und küsste mich wieder hingebungsvoll. Meine Hände fuhren sofort zu seinen Haaren, während er an meiner Unterlippe zu saugen begann.

„Merlin, James.", hauchte ich.

Ich spürte wie er in den Kuss grinste, bevor er mit seiner Zunge in meinen Mund eindrang. Ich stöhnte und er plünderte meinen Mund mit Zungenbewegungen, die schwindelerregend waren und-

„Lily, was- Ah!", rief eine Stimme.

Ich erstarrte und James nahm sofort seine Hände von mir, die gefährlich nahe an meinem trägerlosen BH gewesen waren, und sprang von mir zurück als hätte ich die Pest.

Ich sah auf. „Daddy?", rief ich.

„Oh, ähm, ich, ich wollte nicht, ähm-", stammelte mein armer, armer Vater.

„Mr. Evans, Sir, wir haben nur, ähm-", sagte James, der zum ersten Mal keine Worte zu finden schien, und zupfte an seinen zerwuschelten Haaren herum.

„Darauf gewartet, dass die Auflaufform einweicht.", beendete ich den Satz kleinlaut.

Mein Dad kniff sich mit den Fingern in den Nasenrücken, und ich sah wie sich seine Lippen bewegten, während er langsam von zehn zurückzählte.

Ich sah an mir hinab und sah, dass mein Oberteil nach oben gerutscht war und man meinen Bauch sehen konnte. Ich zog es schnell runter und mein Gesicht wurde hochrot.

Dad seufzte und öffnete seine Augen. „Lily, warum gehst du nicht hoch in dein Zimmer? Ich werde mich mal mit James unterhalten." Das war keine Frage. Anhand seiner angestrengten Stimme und der pochenden Vene auf seiner Stirn war mir klar, dass er James nicht unbedingt auf eine Tasse Tee einladen wollte. Merlin, wenn er James gerade dann umbrachte, wenn alles so gut lief…

Ich verzog das Gesicht, nickte dann und hüpfte, wie ich mit Erschrecken feststellen musste von der Arbeitsplatte, die ich und James für unsere Knutschorgie zweckentfremdet hatten. Mein armer Vater. Wir bereiten unser Essen auf dieser Arbeitsplatte zu!

Ich versuchte James aufmunternd zuzulächeln als ich aus der Küche ging, aber er schien zu gelähmt vor Angst gewesen zu sein um es zu bemerken. Ich rannte auf mein Zimmer und schaltete mein Muggelradio ganz laut, damit es die wohlklingenden Todesdrohungen aus der Küche übertönen würde.

Oh verflucht noch mal! Mein Vater hatte mich gerade erwischt, wie ich mit meinem festen Freund wild herumknutschte. Ich meine mit meinem falschen festen Freund. Nur dass an der Knutscherei nun wirklich nichts vorgetäuscht war. Merlin, das war alles so verwirrend. Wenn die Knutscherei mit James nicht so verdammt elektrisierend wäre, wenn ich mich doch nur nicht mit jeder Faser meines Körpers nach ihm sehnen würde, und wenn er nicht so verdammt gut küssen könnte, wäre es das Ganze wirklich nicht wert.

Ich ließ mich mit dem Gesicht voran auf mein Bett fallen und schwelgte noch einige Zeit lang in der Erinnerung an das Gefühl James zu küssen, während ich darauf wartete dass mein Vater seine Leiche vergrub. Ich vermisste schon jetzt die Schwielen an seinen Händen, die Wärme seines Atems und das brennende Gefühl von seiner Haut auf meiner. Jedes Mal wenn er mich berührte, war es als würde in mir ein Feuer entfacht. War das normal? War ich vorher nur nie richtig geküsst worden? War es immer so? Oder war James ein Experte in dem was er tat? Oder lag es einfach nur an James?

Ich ging zu Callies Käfig rüber und strich mit einem Finger über ihr Gefieder. Sie schuhute, und ich öffnete ihren Käfig und dann das Fenster. Sie sollte ruhig ein wenig Spaß haben.

Ungefähr um Mitternacht schlich ich mich aus meinem Zimmer. Ich hatte halb erwartet mein Vater hätte meine Tür von außen verbarrikadiert. Natürlich hätte ich dann einfach Magie benutzt um raus zukommen, aber der Versuch allein meine Tugend zu bewahren wäre sehr süß von ihm gewesen. Allerdings war er zu leichtgläubig und vertraute mir so sehr, dass er keine Fallen aufgestellt hatte um mich daran zu hindern James draußen bei der Schaukel zu treffen.

James saß auf einer Schaukel und hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Vorsichtig näherte ich mich ihm. „Ich entschuldige mich, für alles was mein Vater zu dir gesagt hat.", erklärte ich.

James sah auf. Er hatte keine blauen Flecke, Merlin sei Dank- nicht, dass mein Vater gewalttätig war, aber ich war sein kleines Mädchen und James war der Kerl, der mir seine Zunge in den Hals steckte.

James prustete sarkastisch.

„War es wirklich so schlimm?", fragte ich.

„Es war zu erwarten gewesen. Er hat ja ganz schön was zu sehen gekriegt und wir waren nicht gerade leise."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Wir waren laut?", fragte ich.

James lachte schwach. „Du bist laut.", korrigierte er mich.

Mein Gesicht nahm ein wenig Farbe an. „Aber es ist alles in Ordnung, ja?"

James nickte. „Solange ich meine Hände bei mir behalte und seinem kleinen Mädchen kein einziges Haar krümme, wird er mich nicht krankenhausreif schlagen.", zitierte er.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Das klingt ganz nach Dad." Ich setzte mich neben James und sah ihn an. Er sah besorgt aus. „James, das war nicht deine Schuld. Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass ich den Kuss erwidert habe- sehr begeistert sogar."

Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich. Er lehnte sich zu mir rüber um mit meinen Haaren zu spielen und eine verirrte Strähne zurückzustreichen.

„James.", sagte ich erneut, aber er war voll und ganz mit meinen Haaren beschäftigt. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich es laut aussprechen musste. „James, wenn ich dich jetzt küsse, dann tue ich das nicht um meiner Familie etwas zu beweisen, sondern weil ich es will, denn du bist ein anständiger Kerl- wenn du dich mal nicht wie ein Idiot benimmst, natürlich.", fügte ich scherzhaft hinzu.

James lachte und sah mir dann endlich in die Augen. „Lily, ich möchte mein Versprechen gegenüber deinem Vater wirklich nicht brechen. Ich mag deine Familie sehr."

„Sogar Tuney?", fragte ich.

James grinste verschmitzt. „Ganz besonders Tuney. Und Vernon? Ich glaube wir sind schon fast so was wie Brüder geworden.", fügte er melodramatisch hinzu.

„Es ist so schön zu wissen, dass ihr euch so gut versteht.", sagte ich trocken.

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich möchte nicht mit dir Schluss machen.", flüsterte James.

„Du meinst, bevor wir wieder nach Hogwarts gehen?", fragte ich.

Er nickte und sah sehr traurig aus. „Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass sie schlecht von mir denken. Sie waren so nett zu mir und ich glaube, dass das was passieren soll ihre Meinung über mich gewaltig verändern würde."

Ich seufzte. „So wie ich meine Mutter kenne, würde sie mich wahrscheinlich für unsere Trennung verantwortlich machen."

„Jah, aber dein Dad nicht.", seufzte James. „Ich will ihn nicht enttäuschen. Er ist ein wirklich toller Kerl und ich respektiere ihn als Vater. Er liebt dich sehr, Lily."

Ich zappelte mit meinen Händen im Schoß herum und nahm dann einen tiefen Atemzug. „Wir müssen ja nicht, du weißt schon.", sagte ich mit zittriger Stimme.

„Was?"

„Schluss machen.", quietschte ich. Merlin konnte meine Stimme nicht einmal in einer Tonlage bleiben?

„Wirklich?", fragte James hoffnungsvoll.

Ich blickte in seine aufgeregten Augen und auf sein optimistisches Lächeln. Wie könnte ich da noch nein sagen? „Klar.", quietschte ich schon wieder. Ich räusperte mich um meine nervige Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Ich meine, wir müssten dann nie ihre Gefühle verletzen. Sie sind sehr emotional. Außerdem liebt dich meine Mum mehr als gut für sie ist."

James grinste. „Ich bin vergeben."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Schmalziger, romantischer, süßer Blödmann. „Natürlich nur, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht die ganzen zwei Wochen hier zu verbringen."

James strich mir erneut durchs Haar. „Ich glaube, das schaffe ich.", sagte er sanft.

Ich biss mir nervös auf die Lippe.

„Außerdem will ich wissen, wie die Geschichte mit Vernon weitergeht.", scherzte er um die Spannung aus unserem Gespräch zu nehmen.

Es funktionierte. Ich musste lachen.

James umschloss mein Gesicht mit seiner Hand. „Deine Lippen sind ganz geschwollen vom Knutschen.", teilte er mir mit.

„Deine auch.", erwiderte ich und sah auf seine roten Lippen, die sich meinen näherten.

„Glaubst du es fällt deinem Dad auf, wenn ich dich küsse? Er besitzt keine dieser Muggel-Pistolen, oder?"

„Würde dich das stoppen?", fragte ich.

James lächelte schief. „Nein.", flüsterte er und küsste mich.

Ich seufzte in seinen Mund. Die Welt war vollkommen in Ordnung, wenn ich James Potter küsste.


	12. Eulenpost

******So ein neues Kapitel. Auf die Frage hin, ob es denn noch weiter geht lautet die Antwort JA. Die Originalstory hat Siebzehn Kapitel und ist ja bereits abgeschlossen. Ihr könnt euch also noch auf fünf weitere Kapitel freuen. Also viel Spaß mit Kapitel 12 und nochmal vielen Dank für die netten Reviews, die ihr schreibt, ich freu mich immer sehr. Lg Melissa**

* * *

**Zuvor bei „Mein fester Freund":**

„Glaubst du es fällt deinem Dad auf, wenn ich dich küsse? Er besitzt keine dieser Muggel-Pistolen, oder?"

„Würde dich das stoppen?", fragte ich.

James lächelte schief. „Nein.", flüsterte er und küsste mich.

Ich seufzte in seinen Mund. Die Welt war vollkommen in Ordnung, wenn ich James Potter küsste.

**Kapitel 12**

**Eulenpost**

„_Frauen beschweren sich über ihre Regelblutung, aber für mich ist es die einzige Zeit im Monat, in der ich ganz ich selbst sein kann." – Roseanne Barr_

„Mmm."

Ich runzelte die Stirn angesichts der schmerzvollen Bilder, die in meinen Gedanken umherflogen, presste mein Kissen enger an mich und kuschelte mein Gesicht in die Laken. Meine Augenlider waren schwer vor Müdigkeit.

„Lily."

Ich wälzte mich umher und fand Zuflucht auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. Das harte, raue Gefühl von Bettlaken. Alles nur ein Traum.

„Lily."

Pssst. Es war Schlafenszeit. Sei still, Kissen.

„Komm schon, Lily."

Ich stöhnte. Ich wollte nicht. Mein Bett war so schön warm und das sprechende Kissen war so weich.

„Wach auf."

Ich zischte und grummelte, als mich Hände zu rütteln begannen. Ich rutschte weg, aber dem Rütteln entkam ich nicht.

„Lily!"

Vage erinnerte ich mich, dass Kissen normalerweise weder Hände noch Münder hatten. Jemand anderes musste also im Zimmer sein. Immer noch benommen und verschlafen öffnete ich mühsam ein Auge.

Ein bekanntes Gesicht blickte erwartungsvoll auf mich herab.

„Mum?", fragte ich.

„Ja, Lily.", antwortete sie, ohne die Stimme zu senken. War ihr denn nicht bewusst, dass einige Leute schlafen wollten? Wie unhöflich. „Wach auf!"

„Es ist zu früh.", stöhnte ich und presste mein Gesicht wieder in mein Kissen.

„Es ist elf Uhr!", gab sie gereizt zurück.

„Zu früh.", grummelte ich. „Komm morgen wieder."

„Lily!"

„Lily hat nicht geöffnet.", murmelte ich in mein Kissen.

„Tja, aber ich bin deine Mum. Ich muss mich nicht an deine Öffnungszeiten halten.", teilte sie mir energisch mit.

Dann spürte ich wie sich ihre Hände dem Kissen näherten und es unter meinem Gesicht wegzogen. Ich krachte mit der Nase auf die Matratze und mein Gesicht federte kurz auf und ab. Ich grummelte etwas Unverständliches mit einigen genuschelten Kraftausdrücken.

Verärgert, drehte ich mich um und rieb mir mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. „Was?", knurrte ich.

Meine Mum bedachte mich mit einem bösen Blick. „Es ist Zeit aufzustehen, junge Dame."

Ich setzte mich auf und zog an meinen widerspenstigen Haaren. „Entschuldige, Mum, ich hab nur was Komisches geträumt."

Sie runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Worum ging es denn?"

„Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr.", log ich, während ich mir das Stampfen von Füßen, die frustrierten Schreie eines Mannes, den grünen Lichtblitz, das kalte Lachen und das Gefühl von Leere in mir, in Erinnerung rief. Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Und trotzdem, ich hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ich es schon einmal geträumt.

Mum setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett. „Geht es dir gut, Lily?", fragte sie und legte ihre Hand auf meine Stirn. „Fühlst du dich krank?"

Ich öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, aber sie redete bereits weiter. „Du hast kein Fieber. Ich könnte Dr. Schooster anrufen und einen Termin für dich machen."

Ich schlug ihren Arm weg und rollte theatralisch mit den Augen. „Mum, hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen. Du bekommst sonst nur noch mehr graue Haare. Mir geht es gut."

Besorgt zupfte sie an ihren Haaren. „Ist der Ansatz schon wieder zu sehen? Ich wusste, ich hätte nicht die eine Woche warten sollen, um den Termin zu machen. Aber du und deine Schwester bereitet mir immer so viel Stress."

Ich lachte leise. „Du siehst gut aus, Mum."

„Wirklich?"

„Wie eine frisch gepflückte Blume.", sagte ich liebevoll.

„Gut.", erwiderte Mum beschwichtigt. Dann verengten sich ihre Augen. „Und jetzt, junge Dame, erklär mir mal bitte, warum dein Vater dich und James dabei erwischt hat, wie ihr auf meiner Küchenarbeitsplatte rumknutscht?", fragte sie bestimmt.

Ich wurde rot und zog mir die Bettdecke über den Kopf. Ich glaube ich war doch krank.

„Mum!", schrie ich.

„Lily.", gab sie ungerührt zurück und zog die Bettdecke weg, um in mein rotes Gesicht zu blicken.

„Er hat es dir erzählt!", rief ich.

Sie verkniff sich das Lachen. „Natürlich hat er es mir erzählt. Dein Vater kann wirklich nichts für sich behalten. Außerdem geht es in der Ehe darum ehrlich zueinander zu sein.", sagte sie. „Und natürlich die Kinder auszuspionieren.", fügte sie lachend hinzu.

Ich zog den Kopf verlegen ein. Gerade als ich dachte mein Leben könnte nicht schlimmer werden, passierte so was. Ich könnte auch gleich nackt auf Gleis neundreiviertel auftauchen. Vielleicht würde das ja diesem Teufelskreis ein Ende setzten.

„Ist Daddy sehr böse?", fragte ich besorgt.

Meine Mum zuckte mit den Achseln und tätschelte liebevoll mein Knie. „Er war ein wenig schockiert, aber ich würde nicht sagen wütend- na ja, vielleicht ein bisschen auf James."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass Daddy meinem festen Freund gedroht hat." Vorgetäuscht oder nicht, es war immer noch sehr peinlich.

Mein Mum schubste mich mit ihrem Ellbogen sanft in die Seite und lachte ein wenig. „Dein Vater könnte noch nicht einmal einem Schmetterling Angst einjagen. Er hat ja sogar Angst vor ihnen!"

Ich lachte leise, als ich mich an das Geschehen zurückerinnerte, dass in unserer Familie bekannt war als der „Flatter-Vorfall" aus dem Jahre 1972. Irgendwie hatte mein Dad es geschafft sich in seinem Schmetterlingsnetz zu verfangen. Ich weiß gar nicht was lächerlicher war, dass er sich in die Situation gebracht hatte oder, dass er tatsächlich in voller Jagdmontur- sogar mit dem labberigen Hut- unterwegs gewesen war.

„Dad benimmt sich schon manchmal wie ein Baby.", gab ich zu.

„Manchmal?", fragte Mum und lachte.

Ich lachte auch. „Na gut, immer.", verbesserte ich mich.

„Mmm.", überlegte sie und begann mit ihren Fingern meine Haare zu einem Zopf zu flechten, etwas das sie schon getan hatte als ich noch ganz klein war. Meine Mum und ich würden einfach nur reden und reden und am Ende hatte ich einen langen geflochtenen Zopf am Hinterkopf. „Aber er möchte sein kleines Mädchen beschützen.", erklärte sie mir.

„Ich hasse den Gedanken, dass ich ihn irgendwie enttäusche.", sagte ich zu ihr und blickte auf meine unruhigen Hände in meinem Schoß hinunter.

„Inwiefern?", wollte Mum wissen und strich zärtlich ein paar Strähnen meines Haares zurück.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Ich hasste es älter zu werden. Ich hasste es, dass ich zu groß war, um auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen. Ich hasste es, dass all meine Probleme nicht mit einem Kuss und einem Pflaster gelöst werden konnten. Ich hasste es meine Familie für neun Monate im Jahr verlassen zu müssen und was ich noch mehr hasste war, dass ich nicht wusste welche Hälfte von mir ich mehr liebte. Am meisten jedoch hasste ich, dass ich nicht für immer das kleine Mädchen meines Vaters sein konnte.

Ich seufzte. „Indem ich erwachsen werde.", antwortete ich schließlich.

Meine Mum kicherte und zog ein weniger fester an meinen Haaren. „Oh, Lily.", sagte sie amüsiert. „Irgendwann musst du erwachsen werden. Das gehört zum Leben dazu."

„Das Leben ist beschissen.", erwiderte ich.

Sie kicherte erneut. „Wollen wir tauschen? Ich wäre sehr gerne ein Teenager mit einem festen Freund wie James."

Ich richtete mich auf. „Nein, ist schon in Ordnung!", sagte ich schnell.

Mum lachte und ich merkte, wie ich bei dem Klang lächeln musste. „Das hab ich mir gedacht."

Wir schwiegen für einige Minuten. Meine Mum summte nur ein wenig vor sich hin, während sie weiterhin meine Haare flocht. „Ich weiß, ich sollte das nicht erwähnen, denn das letzte Mal lief es ja nicht so gut, aber du und James ihr seid doch anständig, oder?"

Ich rollte mit den Augen, als ich ihre besorgte Stimme vernahm und konzentrierte mich darauf nicht rot zu werden. Es gelang mir nicht. Von einem Satz auf den nächsten wechselte meine Gesichtsfarbe von Vanille zu Erdbeere. Und sie hatte noch nicht einmal das Wort Sex erwähnt! Oh, und schon war es passiert, feuerrot.

„Ja.", quietschte ich.

Sie sagte daraufhin nichts, aber ich spürte den Atemzug ihres erleichterten Seufzers in meinen Haaren. „Ich habe nur bemerkt, dass zwischen euch etwas anders ist."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Verdammt sei ihre Beobachtungsgabe!

„Habt ihr zwei in letzter Zeit etwas Besonderes getan?", fragte Mum.

„Nein.", quietschte ich. Ich hustete um meinen Hals frei zu bekommen. „Uns ist nur klar geworden was wir füreinander empfinden."

„Oh.", erwiderte Mum und versuchte das Gesagte zu verstehen.

„Ich habe zugegeben, dass ich ihn nicht aus tiefsten Herzen hasse."

Mum lachte. „Und das ist eine gute Sache für euch beide?"

Ich lachte angesichts der Ironie. „Ja.", gab ich frech zurück.

Mum seufzte. „In Ordnung, ich werde mich da raushalten. Tu mir nur einen Gefallen, Lily, versucht das nächste Mal ein bisschen diskreter zu sein.", riet sie mir. „Dein Vater und ich sind früher immer rausgeschlichen, um auf der Veranda zu knutschen, aber wie mir scheint habt ihr beide eine gewisse Vorliebe für die Schaukel."

Ich erstarrte. „Mum!"

Sie lachte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde deinem Vater nichts davon erzählen. Ich würde es sehr bedauern, wenn ihr auf eure Gute Nacht Küsse verzichten müsstet. Dein Vater war immer sehr talentiert was das anging. Ich erinnere mich noch an dieses eine Mal, als-"

Ich presste mir die Hände über die Ohren. La la la la. Ich kann sie nicht hören. Zaubertränke, Kürbissaft, Hühnchen, Hagrid, Verbotener Wald, Sperrstunde, Astronomieturm, Knutschen, meine Eltern!

Ich verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerzen. „Mum, du ruinierst mir die Freude ein hormongesteuerter Teenager zu sein.", unterbrach ich ihre erinnerungsselige Anekdote.

Sie grinste verschmitzt. „Aha! Also funktioniert mein teuflischer Plan.", rief sie aus.

Ich ließ meinen Kopf hängen und zog mir die Bettdecke bis unters Kinn. „Ich glaube es ist Zeit wieder ins Bett zu gehen.", teilte ich ihr mit.

Mum schüttelte den Kopf und stand dann auf, um zur Tür zu gehen. „Ach, ja, außerdem.", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Unten wartet eine große braune Eule auf dich. Ich glaube sie hat einen Brief von irgendeiner Schule dabei.", fügte sie mit dem wissenden Ausdruck, dass ihr Versuch besonders vage zu klingen gescheitert war, hinzu.

Ich schmiss die Bettdecke beiseite, sprang aus dem Bett und raste zur Tür.

Mum rümpfte die Nase. „Jetzt stehst du auf."

„Warum hast du das nicht vorher erwähnt?"

„Warum bist du immer gleich zur Stelle, wenn es irgendetwas mit der Schule zu tun hat?", gab sie zurück. „Ist deine Familie denn nicht ‚aus dem Bett spring würdig'?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte Recht. In der Schule wachte ich jeden Morgen um Punkt sieben auf. Ich hatte eine strenge Routine entwickelt an die ich mich auch hielt. Ich verschwendete keine Zeit damit herumzuliegen oder bis mittags zu schlafen. Ich war immer dabei zu lernen oder etwas für einen Professor zu erledigen oder auf Patrouille. Ich hatte meine Zeit eingeteilt. Auch meine Persönlichkeit war anders. Auf Hogwarts war ich Lily Evans, die perfekte Schülerin. Zu Hause war ich Lily Evans, die Faulenzerin.

Ich musste die Frage meiner Mutter jedoch nicht beantworten, weil ich bereits die Treppe hinunter gerannt und auf dem Weg in die Küche war. Ich stoppte meine ungeschickten Füßen und kam am Küchentisch zum stehen.

„Oh, gut, du bist wach.", sagte James mit einem riesigen, albern aussehenden Lächeln im Gesicht und kam zu mir rüber.

Ich rollte meine Augen ein wenig angesichts seiner Begeisterung, aber als er meinen Körper gegen seinen presste und mit seiner Hand von meiner Hüfte hoch zu meinem Gesicht fuhr und mich sanft küsste, hatte auch ich ein idiotisches, glückliches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Mmm.", machte ich, als seine Lippen die meinen verließen. Die perfekte Begrüßung.

Seine Augen blickten mich durchdringend an, als ich das Geräusch von mir gab und er sah aus, als würde er innerlich mit sich ringen. Vielleicht kämpfte das Grün heute gegen das Gold um die Kontrolle in seinen Augen.

James Daumen fuhr über die Seite meines Gesichts und dann trat er ein paar Schritte zurück. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich schmollte ein wenig wegen des Abstandes.

„Du machst mir das hier nicht gerade leicht.", sagte James heiser.

Ich zog die Luft ein und beäugte sein Äußeres, das in engen Jeans und einem weißen T-Shirt mit abgeschnittenen Ärmeln steckte, dass viel zu viel von seinem Bizeps freigab, als das ich klar denken konnte. „Und ist das wirklich etwas so Schlechtes?", fragte ich ihn.

James fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Deine Mum wird gleich hier sein.", erinnerte er mich, aber ich sah wie seine Beherrschung langsam flöten ging.

Ich lehnte mich nach vorne, um ihn noch einmal zu küssen. Ich prägte mir das Gefühl seiner Haare in meinen Fingern ein, lächelte an seine warmen Lippen, und seufzte wegen seines immerzu betörenden Geruchs. Und wieder zog er sich, viel zu früh, zurück.

Ich seufzte. So sehr ich es auch wollte, ich war nicht erpicht darauf, dass noch ein Elternteil uns bei irgendwas erwischte. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch ein Gespräch mit Mum überstehen würde. Merlin, ich wünschte wir hätten mehr Privatsphäre.

James schien meine Enttäuschung zu spüren. Er griff nach einem Brief aus Pergament, der auf dem Tisch lag und reichte ihn mir. „Hier, Lily. Ich hab meinen auch noch nicht aufgemacht. Ich wollte warten bis du wach bist."

„Das ist irgendwie süß von dir.", teilte ich ihm mit.

Er grinste mich schief an. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das denken würdest und deshalb später mit mir knutschen würdest."

Ich lachte. „Ist das alles woran du denkst?", fragte ich und ließ dabei außer Acht, dass dieses Thema oft auch in meinen Gedanken auftauchte. Ziemlich oft.

James lenkte mich von der Frage ab, indem er mit dem Brief vor meiner Nase herumwedelte.

Gespannt nahm ich ihm den Brief aus der Hand. Ich fuhr mit den Fingern aufgeregt über die grüne Adresse. Vorsichtig, um nicht das Pergament zu beschädigen, brach ich das rote Siegel von Hogwarts und öffnete den Brief. Rasch nahm ich das dicke goldfarbene Pergament heraus. Ich berührte etwas Hartes, Glattes mit den Fingern. Ich zog es ebenfalls hervor und betrachtete die Buchstaben, die darauf eingraviert war.

„Smehkaleen.", hauchte ich und ließ alles bis auf das Abzeichen auf den Tisch fallen. „EEEE!", schrie ich und presste es an meine Brust. Ich nahm es wieder weg, damit ich es noch einmal ansehen konnte.

Ich beäugte das Abzeichen ehrfürchtig, während sich Fassungslosigkeit zu Erkenntnis und dann zu unbändiger Freude wandelte. Nach Jahren von endlosen Nächten in der Bibliothek, Nachhilfe für jüngere Schüler, Vertrauensschüler-Patrouillen, freiwilliger Aushilfen im Krankenflügel, dem Besuchen furchtbarer Slug Club Parties, und nachdem ich mich dazu gezwungen hatte auch in den schrecklichsten und langweiligsten Unterrichtsstunden Notizen zu machen, war ich Schulsprecherin.

„MUM!", schrie ich aufgeregt. „MUM!"

Ich hörte das laute Poltern von Schritten, als sie die Treppe hinuntereilte. „Lily! Lily, was ist los?", rief sie, als sie in die Küche gerannt kam.

Ich hielt ihr mein neues glänzendes Abzeichen unter die Nase. „Mum, Ich bin Schulsprecherin!"

Freudig erregt beobachtete ich wie sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck von gehetzt und überbesorgt zu aufgeregt und erfreut wandelte. Sie lächelte breit und umarmte mich. „Meine Güte, Lily, das ist fantastisch!", gratulierte sie mir.

Ich erwiderte die Umarmung enthusiastisch, während das Glück wie Blut durch meine Venen pumpte. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, um mir ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Oh, Lily, ich bin ja so stolz auf dich!", rief sie erfreut. „Du hast doch schon immer davon gesprochen! Das ist eine große Ehre, nicht wahr?"

Ich brachte noch nicht einmal den Sarkasmus zusammen um mit den Augen zu rollen. Ich war so verdammt glücklich. „Ja, eine riesengroße Ehre!"

Sie trat wieder nach vorne um mich erneut zu umarmen. „Oh, Lily! Ich kann es nicht erwarten deinem Vater davon zu erzählen. Heute Abend essen wir zusammen ein Festmahl zu deinen Ehren. Ich koche was immer du möchtest. Oh, Lily, ich freu mich so!"

Ich grinste sie an. Merlin, ich liebte meine Mum. „Danke, Mum!", sagte ich fröhlich.

„Zeig mir noch mal dein Abzeichen!"

Wir oohhten und aahhten noch eine Weile beim Anblick des Abzeichens. Es glänzte wirklich wundervoll.

Einige Minuten später nahm ich dann meine Augen von dem glänzenden Abzeichen und sah James an. Es war mir vorher nicht aufgefallen, aber er war die ganze Zeit vollkommen stumm gewesen. Hatte er denn nicht zugehört? Ich war Schulsprecherin! Er sollte jubeln oder mich besinnungslos küssen oder wenigstens irgendwie reagieren! Aber er starrte lediglich auf etwas in seiner Hand, als hielte er gerade eine Schachtel voll verstümmelter Inferi-Finger in den Händen. Ich versuchte einen Blick darauf zu erhaschen, aber seine Finger versperrten mir die Sicht.

„James?", fragte ich und meine Stimme war etwas atemlos vor Freude, „Was starrst du denn da an?"

Zittrig nahm er seinen Blick von seiner Hand und ich bemerkte, dass sein Gesicht ein wenig grün geworden war. Was war nur los? Hatte Dumbledore schließlich doch genug von den Strafarbeiten und dem Nachsitzen, das James über all die Jahre hinweg kassiert hatte und ihn von der Schule geworfen?

„James?", wiederholte ich.

Er schluckte schwer und streckte die Hand aus, um mir den Gegenstand zu offenbaren, den er mit weißen Fingern umklammerte: ein großes glänzendes Abzeichen auf dem zwei Buchstaben eingraviert waren.

Mein Lächeln verblasste.

„WAS?", schrie ich schrill.

„Lily!", rügte mich meine Mum.

Ich blinzelte. „Was?", fragte ich erneut, diesmal nicht ganz so laut.

James warf mir zögerlich einen Blick zu und starrte dann wieder auf das Abzeichen.

„Wie kommst du denn zu diesem Abzeichen?", wollte ich anklagend wissen.

„Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung.", brachte er gerade so heraus.

„Hat Dumbledore nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank?", fragte ich melodramatisch. „Warum in Merlins Namen sollte er dich zum Schulsprecher ernennen, Potter?"

Meine Mum sah mich etwas verstimmt an. „Aber, aber, Lily. Das ist nicht besonders nett. James ist ein toller Junge."

Ich sah sie sprachlos an. Toller Junge? War sie eigentlich jemals James Potter begegnet? Er war ein Rumtreiber! „Aber er war ja noch nicht einmal Vertrauensschüler!", rief ich.

„Ohh, das ist das was du bist.", sagte Mum, und lächelte ein wenig selbstzufrieden, da sie diese Eigenheit der Magischen Welt nicht vergessen hatte.

„Nein, Ich bin jetzt Schulsprecherin, also bin ich Vertrauensschülerin gewesen. Es gibt nur zwei davon in jedem Haus für jeden- gah!", ich knurrte frustriert. „Was ist mit Remus?"

In James Augen trat ein Funke, als ich den Namen erwähnte. „Oh, Merlin. Remus.", stöhnte James ergeben und ließ seinen Kopf niedergeschlagen hängen.

„Wer ist Remus?", fragte Mum.

„Er war zusammen mit mir Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor in unserem Jahrgang.", erklärte ich ihr. „Ich war mir so sicher, dass er Schulsprecher werden würde."

„Oh!", erwiderte sie. „Ist das der Junge über den sich Hestia immer die ganze Zeit beschwert? Der mit der Lederjacke?"

„Nein.", antwortete ich. „Das ist Sirius."

„Oh! Ja! Der Junge der so gern Käse mag."

„Nein, das ist Peter."

Mum seufzte. „Also, wer ist denn nun Remus?"

„Der Gutaussehende.", gab ich zurück.

Das riss James aus seinen Gedanken und er sah mich empört an. „He!", rief er.

Ich grinste ihn frech an. „Ich bleibe bei meiner Aussage."

„Ist das nicht der Junge in den du einige Zeit lang verliebt warst? Ich erinnere mich, dass du immer Briefe verschickt hast, in denen du einen Jungen erwähnt hast, dessen Haare dich immer so auf die Palme gebracht haben."

Peinlich berührt senkte ich den Kopf. „Nein, das war James.", klärte ich sie leise auf.

Der Idiot grinste verschmitzt.

„Du bist auf keinen Fall Schulsprecher, Potter.", teilte ich ihm mit und schnappte mir seinen Brief. Hastig nahm ich das Pergament heraus und begann zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_Wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie zum Schulsprecher gewählt…_

Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich ließ das Pergament entsetzt fallen. „Ich kann es nicht glauben."

James zerwuschelte seine Haare nervös mit seiner Hand. „Ich auch nicht.", gab er zu.

„Dumbledore hat sie nicht mehr alle.", fügte er ehrfurchtsvoll hinzu.

„Woher wusste er überhaupt, dass du hier bist?", fragte ich.

„Merlin.", hauchte James.

„Ihr zwei benehmt euch wirklich seltsam.", unterbrach uns meine Mum. „Ich hab noch nie zwei Teenager gesehen, die erstaunter angesichts eines Abzeichens waren. Warum freut ihr euch denn nicht? Ihr zwei werdet zusammen arbeiten können!", sie ging zu James rüber und umarmte ihn auf mütterliche Art. „Gut gemacht, James! Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich!"

Er lächelte zögerlich, als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten. Seine Hand fuhr wieder zu seinen Haaren. „Jah, ich glaube das ist gut."

„Gut?", wiederholte Mum ungläubig. „Das ist fantastisch! Ihr seid beide Schulsprecher."

„Oh!", machte sie erfreut weiter. „Jetzt müssen wir ein noch größeres Festessen veranstalten. Henry kommt heute früher nach Hause und ich sorge dafür, dass Petunia Vernon mitbringt."

Fantastisch. Nichts klang festlicher als ein Essen mit Jona und dem Wal.

„Das klingt super, Mum.", sagte ich.

„Ja, wirklich fantastisch, Mrs. Evans.", fügte James hinzu.

„Lily, du gehst nach oben und ziehst dich um.", ordnete meine Mum an. „James und ich besprechen was es zu essen gibt."

Ich nahm meinen Brief in die eine Hand und mein Abzeichen in die andere. Bevor ich die Küche verließ fing ich James Blick auf. Wir würden das später ausführlicher besprechen.

Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass er zum Schulsprecher ernannt worden war. James war so ein Unruhestifter! Er war der Anführer der Rumtreiber. Na gut, er hatte die Quidditch-Mannschaft als Kapitän zum Sieg geführt, er bekam Spitzennoten- er hatte es sogar geschafft mich bei den Z.A.G.-Prüfungen in Verwandlung zu schlagen, wie ich bitter zugeben musste. Außerdem schienen ihn die anderen Schüler alle zu respektieren und zu bewundern. Ich nehme an, er könnte ein annehmbarer Schulsprecher sein, wenn er die Sache ernst nimmt. Eigentlich war er, wenn man mal von seiner fehlenden Erfahrung als Vertrauensschüler absah, sogar ein ziemlich guter Kandidat. Verdammt! Bescheuerte Logik!

Und trotzdem, armer Remus. Ich war mir so sicher gewesen, dass er den Posten bekommen würde.

Ich stieg die letzte Stufe hinauf, verdrängte alle unangenehmen Gedanken und warf noch einen Blick auf mein glänzendes Abzeichen. Zumindest hatten sie damit die richtige Entscheidung getroffen.

„Uff!"

Ich stolperte von dem Knochengestell zurück in das ich blind hineingelaufen war.

„Pass auf wo du hingehst, Freak.", spie Petunia und richtete ihren Rock, der verrutscht war.

„Entschuldige, Tuney.", sagte ich fröhlich und immer noch ekstatisch von den Neuigkeiten. „Ist das nicht ein wundervoller Morgen?", fragte ich sie.

Sie schenkte mir einen bitterbösen Blick. „Es ist halb eins nachmittags.", korrigierte sie mich trocken.

Ich grinste noch breiter. „Die perfekte Zeit für perfekte Neuigkeiten."

„Wundervoll.", knurrte sie und versuchte an mir vorbeizugehen.

„Rate mal was passiert ist!", forderte ich sie auf.

Petunia rollte mit den Augen. „Was?"

Ich hielt ihr mein Abzeichen unter die Nase. „Ich bin zur Schulsprecherin ernannt worden!"

Petunia schob meinen Arm von sich weg. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was das bedeuten soll."

Ich grinste. „Es ist fast dasselbe wie ein Schülersprecher an einer normalen Schule, nur halt für Zauberer."

Petunia pickte einen unsichtbaren Fussel von ihrem Top. „Das heißt du bist das Oberhaupt der Freaks, oder was?", fragte sie trocken.

„Genau!"

Sie kicherte. „Wen wundert's."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Ach, komm Tuney, das sind wirklich tolle Neuigkeiten!"

Ich wollte, dass sie sich für mich freute. Ich wollte, dass sie mich umarmte so wie Mum es getan hatte. Ich wollte, dass sie mir sagte, dass sie stolz auf mich war. Ich wollte dass sie so viele Dinge tat, nur nicht das, was sie jetzt tat, sie blickte mich finster und verächtlich an.

„Warum sollte ich mich für dich und deine blöde Schule interessieren?", blaffte sie.

„Na ja, ich dachte du würdest dich für mich freuen."

Sie lächelte höhnisch. „Mein Gott, Lily. Zum Oberhaupt der Freaks ernannt zu werden ist nichts, was ich gerne herumposaunen würde. Warum kannst du nicht einmal versuchen ganz normal zu sein?"

Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Warum kannst du mich nicht so akzeptieren wie ich bin?"

„Weil du ein Freak bist!"

Wut brodelte in meinem Magen. Es war als würde ein Drache aus einem hundertjährigen Schlaf erwachen. „Du bist doch selber einer! Wir sind alle Freaks! Ganz besonders dein verdammtes Walross von einem festen Freund, der niemals aufhört über Bohrmaschinen zu reden!"

„Halt Vernon da raus!"

„Warum?", fragte ich mit einem humorlosen Lachen. Ich näherte mich ihr, so dass sie an die Wand zurückweichen musste. „Warum bist du überhaupt mit ihm zusammen? Es ist ein riesengroßer Vollidiot- und das meine ich wörtlich!"

„Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht richtig!", schrie sie.

„Da bin ich wohl gerade noch davongekommen. Hast du eine so große Angst vor Magie, dass du dir den langweiligsten Typen auf der Welt ausgesucht hast?"

„Hör auf so von ihm zu sprechen, Lily.", drohte mir Petunia, aber es interessierte mich nicht.

„Oder bist du nur eifersüchtig, dass ich die magischen Gene abgekriegt habe und du nicht?"

_Klatsch._

Tränen, die ich nicht entkommen lassen wollte, bildeten sich in meinen Augen, während ich mir die Wange hielt. Das hatte ich nicht erwartet. Ich hatte ihre Hand noch nicht einmal kommen gesehen.

Die Wut kochte schon wieder hoch.

Ich zog meinen Zauberstab unter James Shirt hervor und richtete ihn direkt auf ihre Halsschlagader. Ich sah wie sich Petunias große blaue Augen vor Angst weiteten.

„Tu das ja nie wieder!", knurrte ich sie an.

Sie wimmerte und ich ließ meinen Zauberstab sinken. Angeekelt von ihr und auch von mir selbst trat ich einen Schritt zurück. Ich konnte mich kaum noch an all die Gegebenheiten erinnern, bei denen Petunia und ich uns gekratzt, an den Haaren gezogen oder einen Zickenkrieg ausgetragen hatten. Aber das hier war das Schlimmste. In Gedanken lachte ich ironisch. Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Ich wollte doch nur, dass du dich für mich freust.", teilte ich ihr mit ruhiger, fast unheimlicher Stimme mit.

„Tja, du hast dich ja auch nie für mich gefreut.", erwiderte Petunia kalt, als sie sich an mir vorbeischob und die Treppe hinunterrannte.

Frustriert beobachtete ich, wie sie aus meinem Blickfeld verschwand. Merlin, wie war es dazu überhaupt gekommen? Warum hatte sie mich nicht einfach beglückwünschen können? Warum hatte ich nicht einfach die Klappe gehalten?

Wenn es um meine Schwester ging, machte ich einfach alles falsch. Wütend trat ich die Tür hinter mir so fest zu wie ich nur konnte. Der laute Knall und das pochende Gefühl in meinem Fuß halfen mir dabei mich zu beruhigen. Ich hörte das Poltern von Füßen auf der Treppe, als jemand schnell nach oben lief. Ich drehte meinen Kopf in die Richtung und hielt, Idiot der ich war, Ausschau nach Petunia. Es war James.

„Lily?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ich hasse sie.", teilte ich ihm mit und verschränkte die Arme trotzig vor der Brust.

„Wen?", fragte James runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „McGonagall? Ich kann ihr sofort schreiben, dass ich die Position nicht möchte."

Ich lachte hohl. „Nicht sie. Petunia.", ich spie ihren Namen aus.

James nickte verstehend. „Sie ist mir gerade begegnet, als sie aus dem Haus gestürmt ist. Deine Mum wollte sie aufhalten, aber sie bekam einen Wutanfall. Habt ihr euch denn gestritten?"

Ich nickte.

„Worum ging's?"

Ich sank vor der Tür auf meine Knie und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich weiß es ja noch nicht einmal.", antwortete ich aufrichtig.

James ließ sich langsam neben mir nieder und streckte die Beine vor sich aus, während meine Beine meinen Oberkörper berührten.

„Ich hasse sie.", wiederholte ich.

„Du liebst sie.", erinnerte mich James.

„Ach ja?", fragte ich ihn wütend und hob den Blick, um ihn anzusehen. „Sie macht mich so wütend! Niemand kann mir den Tag so versauen wie Tuney."

James grinste mich schwach an. „Noch nicht einmal ich?"

Ich seufzte. Sein Humor funktionierte, wenn auch nur ein wenig. „Du bist ganz knapp auf dem zweiten Platz.", entschuldigte ich mich. „Ich kenne sie schon länger. Deshalb bekommt sie Bonuspunkte."

James lächelte mich warm an.

„Es können einfach keine drei Tage vergehen, ohne dass wir einen riesigen Krach haben. Liegt es an mir? Bin einfach nur so ein schlechter Mensch?"

„Nein!", versicherte mir James. „Es gibt eine Menge Leute, die du noch nie angeschrien hast und die bestätigen können, dass du ein unglaublich netter Mensch bist."

Ich rollte mit den Augen.

„Lily, eines Tages werden du und Petunia euch sicher verstehen."

„Wenn ich die Radieschen von unten betrachte.", grummelte ich missmutig.

„Nein, noch davor.", lachte James.

„Uah.", stöhnte ich. „Jetzt ist Mum bestimmt wieder sauer auf mich, weil ich mich mit Tuney gestritten habe. Sie mag vielleicht die ältere von uns beiden sein, aber ich bekomme immer die Schuld. Ich bin es, die es besser wissen sollte. Tuney ist ja so sensibel."

„Ich werde mich für dich verbürgen.", versprach mir James.

„Danke.", erwiderte ich mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Ich bin die schlechteste Schwester auf der Welt."

James stieß seinen Atem aus, schnappte sich meine nervösen Hände und umschloss sie mit den seinen.

„Wusstest du, dass Sirius einen jüngeren Bruder hat, der in Slytherin ist?"

„Wirklich?", fragte ich ihn.

„Ja, sein Name ist Regulus. Tja, Reg ist ein Slytherin durch und durch, sehr zur Freude seiner Mutter. Sie streiten sich auch immer. Sirius ist von zu Hause weg, um dem Ganzen zu entkommen."

„Das wusste ich nicht.", sagte ich sanft.

„Na ja, Sirius spricht nicht darüber.", erwiderte James und hob die Hand zu seinen Haaren.

„Hasst er Regulus?", fragte ich.

James runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Weißt du, ich glaube nicht, dass er ihn hasst. Ich glaube er hasst nur die Tatsache, dass sie nicht miteinander auskommen."

Ich seufzte. „Danke, James."

Er lächelte mich an und nahm mich in den Arm. Ich kuschelte mich mit meiner Nase an seinen Hals und atmete seinen therapeutischen Geruch ein. James strich beruhigende Kreise über meinen Rücken und ich spürte wie meine Wut verrauchte.

Ich lehnte mich nach vorne und presste meine Lippen auf die seinen. Es war zärtlich und sanft. Wir wussten beide, dass es gerade nur um den menschlichen Kontakt ging und na ja, nicht um den Kontakt unterhalb der Gürtellinie. James Lippen waren warm und seine Küsse nahmen mir all meine Sorgen.

Nach ein paar Minuten erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich nicht den ganzen Tag in James Armen verbringen konnte. Bald würde mein Magen so hungrig sein, dass er mich aufessen würde.

„Ich sollte gehen.", teilte ich ihm sanft mit und löste mich von ihm.

James drückte mir einen Kuss auf den Kopf und ließ mich los. „Denk dran, später spielen wir Quidditch. Das wird echt toll, sofern dein Dad mich nicht kastriert.", fügte er mit einem Lachen hinzu und machte sich auf den Weg ins Gästezimmer.

Mit einem idiotischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ging ich ins Badezimmer. Diese Reaktionen meiner Hormone waren wirklich anstrengend. Vielleicht bekam ich ja wirklich meine Tage.

Ungefähr eine Stunde später, nachdem ich geduscht, mich abgetrocknet, ein Paar Denim Jeans und ein bequemes schwarzes Shirt angezogen hatte, war ich gerade dabei mein Salami-Sandwich zu verputzten. Als ich mir das letzte Stück in den Mund schob, hatte ich einen Entschluss gefasst. Ich würde mir den Tag nicht von dem Streit mit Petunia versauen lassen. Ich war Schülersprecherin und das konnte mir keiner nehmen- na ja, außer Dumbledore, aber ich bezweifelte, dass er das tun würde. Nicht wenn er einen Tunichtgut wie James Potter als Schulsprecher ernennen konnte.

Der Mann hatte sie nicht mehr alle. Aber ich mochte ihn trotzdem noch.

Dad kam ein paar Stunden später mit einem Strauß Blumen zurück. Ich lachte, als er eine große Show daraus macht sie mir auf meinem üblichen Platz auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer zu präsentieren. Es waren natürlich Lilien. Dad war wirklich ein süßer Trottel.

„Deine Mum hat mir die Neuigkeiten schon erzählt.", sagte er. „Diese Frau kann wirklich nichts für sich behalten."

Ich lächelte wissend und umarmte ihn innig.

Er küsste mich auf die Wange. „Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich, mein kleines Mädchen."

„Danke, Daddy."

Lächelnd ging ich eine Vase holen und Dad folgte mir in die Küche.

„Mmm.", schwärmte Dad. „Das riecht gut."

Der Kopf meiner Mum tauchte aus dem Nichts auf. „Das sollte es auch.", neckte sie ihn. „Ich habe den ganzen Tag dafür geschuftet. James hat mir von diesen Hauselfen erzählt, die für einen kochen und putzen. Ich will so einen."

Dad lachte. „Setz es auf die Liste."

„Das Abendessen ist bald fertig.", rief Mum, als sie einen Blick in den Ofen warf und dabei ein Schwall des wundervollen Fleischgeruchs die Küche durchströmte. „Geh und wasch dir die Hände, Henry."

Mein Dad rollte mit den Augen und zwinkerte mir zu. „Ja, Mum.", gehorchte er.

Ich lachte und rückte meine Blumen in der grünen Vase noch einmal zurecht.

„Lily, könntest du mir mal helfen?", fragte Mum, die Mühe hatte drei Töpfe auf einmal zu halten.

„Klar, Mum."

„Petunia bleibt nicht zum Abendessen. Sie sagte sie und Vernon hätten bereits Pläne für heute Abend.", teilte mir meine Mum zögerlich mit.

„Au!", zischte ich.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Lily?"

„Ja, hab mir nur den Finger verbrannt."

Ein paar Minuten später nahmen wir alle am Esstisch Platz. James hielt meine Hand unauffällig unter dem Tisch und ich tat so als würde ich den leeren Stuhl mir gegenüber nicht bemerken. Das Essen war phänomenal. Es gab köstliche Steaks, Bratkartoffeln, mit Käse überbackenen Brokkoli, gefüllte Pilze, und Knoblauchbrot. Ich liebte Knoblauchbrot. Ich machte mir in Gedanken eine Notiz mir die Zähne zu putzen bevor ich mich alleine mit James traf. Auch wenn James kein Vampir war, so fühlte ich mich trotzdem nicht wohl ihn so zu küssen.

Meine Eltern waren während des Essens sehr gesprächig, auch wenn sie es nur taten um mich von Petunias Abwesenheit und unangenehmen Erwähnungen von Knutschereien abzulenken, so amüsierte ich mich doch sehr. Dad hatte es schon wieder geschafft den Kopierer auf der Arbeit kaputt zu machen. Mum hatte sich heute Morgen verhaspelt und etwas ziemlich Versautes zu unserem Postboten gesagt. Ich prustete mehr als einmal in mein Wasserglas.

Als alle Teller abgeräumt waren, rannte James nach oben, um seine Quidditch-Sachen zu holen.

„Willst du wirklich nicht mitkommen, Mum?", fragte ich sie.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Geh nur und amüsier dich mit den Jungs. Ich genieße es, dass Haus für eine Weile nur für mich zu haben. Ich hatte daran gedacht Schokolade in der Badewanne zu essen, während ich ein Buch lese und mir die neue Schallplatte anhöre, die ich entdeckt habe."

Ich fing fast an zu sabbern. „Das klingt gut."

Sie lachte und schubste mich fast die Tür hinaus. „Ich weiß!"

Ich rollte mit den Augen und setzte mich auf den Beifahrersitz von Dads Auto, als Dad den Wagen anließ. Ich sah nach hinten und sah James auf der Rückbank mit einer Truhe auf dem Schoß und einem begeisterten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht sitzen. Er zwinkerte mir zu und lächelnd wandte ich mich wieder nach vorne.

„Also, James, nach was für einem Platz suchen wir genau?"

„Etwas Verlassenes, wo niemand ein paar fliegende Besen bemerken wird.", erwiderte der Junge, der meinen Sitz mit seinem Knie bearbeitete.

„Ahh.", sagte Dad aufgeregt. „Ich weiß wo wir hinfahren können."

Ungefähr zehn Minuten später erreichten wir eine verlassene Lichtung. „Das ist perfekt, Mr. Evans.", bemerkte James, als er aus dem Wagen ausstieg um die Beschaffenheit des Landes zu begutachten. Er öffnete mir die Tür und half mir auszusteigen.

Mein Dad nickte zustimmend und rieb sich die Hände voller Vorfreude. „Wann können wir loslegen mit dem Fliegen?", fragte er.

Ich prustete. „Nicht so schnell, Dad."

„Ach komm schon, Lily. Ich hab schon 49 Jahre gewartet. Lass mich nicht noch länger warten!"

James lachte. „Sie werden es lieben, Mr. Evans. Fliegen ist das Beste, das es auf der Welt gibt- abgesehen natürlich von Lily.", fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

„Und Aprils Kochkünste.", merkte Dad noch an.

Ich rollte mit den Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Was für Schleimer, aber alle Beide.

„Also, Sie erinnern sich daran wie die Bälle heißen?", fragte James

„Klatscher, Schnatz und Quaffel.", zitierte Dad.

„Was ist denn mit der Waffel passiert?", fragte ich. „Mir hat es besser gefallen, als es noch die Waffel war."

Dad lachte und zerwuschelte meine Haare. „Warum sollte man denn eine Waffel jagen, Lils?"

„Weil es das beste Frühstück ist, mit dem nur French Toast mithalten kann.", antwortete ich.

James und mein Dad lachten.

„Gut, jetzt wo wir das geklärt haben, widmen wir uns den Spielern. Als Erstes gibt es den Hüter. Er beschützt die Torringe vor den Waffeln, damit das gegnerische Team keine Punkte machen kann.", begann James mit einem Seitenblick auf mich. „Dann gibt es die Jäger, die versuchen die Tore zu machen. Das ist die beste Position."

„Das sagst du nur, weil du selbst ein Jäger bist.", sagte ich.

Er grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vergiss nicht die Treiber.", sagte Dad. „Das ist meine Lieblingsposition. Ich mag den Gedanken den Feind zu vermöbeln."

Ich grinste verschmitzt, als ich sah wie James Adamsapfel bei dieser Aussage zitterte. „Tja, ich mag die Sucher, weil sie das Spiel beenden."

„Und für Lily ist es am Schönsten, wenn das Quidditchspiel endlich vorüber ist.", neckte mich James.

„Das stimmt nicht.", protestierte ich. „Ich mag auch die Snacks!"

„In Ordnung, können wir jetzt endlich fliegen?", fragte mein Dad voller Ungeduld.

James lachte und reichte meinem Dad dann einen Besen. „Das hier ist ein Sauberwisch, Mr. Evans. Sehr flink. Ich denke er wird Ihnen gefallen."

Dad streckte die Hand nach dem Besen aus, wie ein Kind nach Schokolade oder eine Nonne nach Gott, oder noch besser nach einem attraktiven, halbnackten Mann. In seinem Gesicht stand Ehrfurcht und seine Finger zitterten. Er umfasste den Stiel und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein überdimensional großes Grinsen aus.

„Okay.", sagte James. „Jetzt schwingen Sie ein Bein über den Besen- ja, genau so. Und jetzt schieben Sie ihre Hände ein wenig nach oben- nicht zu weit- gut. Okay, stemmen Sie Ihre Füße gegen den Boden und dann stoßen Sie sich ganz leicht ab und schweben sie ein wenig."

Dad runzelte sein Gesicht voller Konzentration, als er vom Boden abhob. Seine Schuhsohlen streiften immer noch den Boden unter ihm, aber er lächelte breit. „Ich hab's geschafft! Ich fliege!"

James grinste. „Das haben Sie! Jetzt kommen Sie wieder einen Augenblick runter, damit ich Lily helfen kann."

Etwas unwillig, setzte Dad wieder auf der Erde auf.

James kam zu mir rüber und präsentierte mir einen etwas lädierten Besen. Er war nicht vollkommen am Ende, aber er zeigte deutliche Gebrauchsspuren, so wie ein T-Shirt, das man gerne trägt und das zu oft in der Wäsche gewesen ist. „Silberpfeil. Das war mein allererster Besen.", entsann er sich wohlwollend.

„Wie schnell ist der?"

„_Sie_ erzielt maximal 25 Stundenkilometer."

Ich runzelte die Nase. „Kann ich nicht auf deinem Nimbus fliegen?"

James hob die Hand zu seinen Haaren. „Ich weiß nicht, Lily. Ich brauche meinen Nimbus noch für diese Quidditchsaison. Wenn etwas passiert..."

Ich lächelte süß und schenkte ihm einen Blick unter meinen Wimpern hindurch. „Ich verspreche vorsichtig zu sein."

Er seufzte. „In Ordnung.", gab er nach. „Verfluchte Flirterin."

Ich grinste und schnappte mir den Besen. Ich schwang mein Bein über den Stiel, während James den Silberpfeil bestieg. „Okay, also du solltest ganz langsam anfangen."

Ich rollte mit den Augen, stieß mich hart vom Boden ab und rauschte hoch in die Luft. Mir entkam ein Siegesruf und der Wind wehte durch meine Haare. Ich spürte wie sich die Luft um mich herum bewegte, als ich durch sie hindurch flog. Die Geschwindigkeit, die Beschleunigung, es war fantastisch. Es war eigentlich wie eine wirklich gute Knutscherei. Ich machte ein paar Loopings bevor ich wieder zur Erde zurückflog.

Beide Männer waren absolut sprachlos. Zumindest hatte mein Vater genug Anstand den Mund geschlossen zu halten- nicht so wie gewisse andere Leute.

„Lily!", rief Dad. „Das war unglaublich!"

Ich lachte, zuckte mit den Schultern und wurde ein wenig rot.

„Wann hast du gelernt so zu fliegen?", fragte James schließlich.

„Man kann alles lernen, wenn man sich die Theorie aneignet und diese dann in die Praxis umsetzt, Potter.", teilte ich ihm frech mit. „Und Hestia hat es mir letztes Jahr beigebracht.", murmelte ich schließlich noch.

James nickte verstehend. „Ich hatte mich immer gefragt, warum sie wissen wollte wann das Feld frei ist. Ich dachte sie wollte mit irgendeinem Jungen rumknutschen."

Ich lachte. „Tja, das hat sie vielleicht auch die Hälfte der Zeit gemacht."

„Ich will das tun, was Lily gerade gemacht hat.", sagte Dad, voller Erwartung und Vorfreude.

„Du kannst ein wenig herumfliegen, aber vorsichtig und ohne extreme Sturzflüge, während ich unserem Erstklässler hier unter die Arme greife.", wies mir James an.

„Aye aye, Kapitän.", murmelte ich.

Er zwinkerte mir zu und grinste verschmitzt, was mir klar machte, dass er diese Ansprache viel zu sehr genoss.

Ich rollte mit den Augen, schnappte mir dann den Besen und hob ab.

Ich amüsierte mich ein paar Minuten damit, den Besen ein wenig auszutesten. Wie schnell konnte ich damit wenden? Wie schnell konnte ich ihn aus einem Sturzflug wieder hochziehen? Wie schnell konnte ich mit ihm fliegen? Die Geschwindigkeit war das Wichtigste.

Allerdings wurde ich von dem, was sich auf dem Boden abspielte abgelenkt. James versuchte immer noch meinen Vater zum abheben zu bringen. Der Mann, der um alles in der Welt fliegen wollte, konnte nicht höher als anderthalb Meter über dem Boden schweben. Ahh, das waren die tollpatschigen Evans-Gene. Ich beobachte wohlwollend wie James ihn geduldig wieder auf den Boden zurückführte und es Dad noch einmal versuchen ließ. Es war wirklich süß. Nach ungefähr dem tausendsten Versuch schaffte es Dad schließlich eine beachtliche Höhe zu erreichen. Ich flog zu ihm hinüber.

„Lily, ich fliege!", rief er.

Ach was, Mr. Offensichtlich. Aber trotzdem, das war mein Dad. Bei ihm wirke das Ganze einfach nur süß. „Das tust du!", erwiderte ich genauso begeistert.

Ich sah zu James hinab und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Dad folgte meinem Blick. „Er ist ein guter Kerl, meine Kleine."

Ich lächelte. „Danke, Daddy." Ich sah auf James hinunter, der immer noch unglaublich umwerfend in diesem T-Shirt aussah, während er uns von dort unten beobachtete.

„Knutscht nur bitte nie wieder rum, wenn ich in der Nähe bin."

Ich lief rot an. „Alles klar."

James stieß eine Minute später mit einem Quaffel zu uns und wir begannen ihn uns zuzuwerfen. Ich musste mir das Lachen wirklich verkneifen, als der Ball fast jedes Mal durch Dads ausgestreckte Arme hindurchflog. Er war einfach ein Ingenieur.

Viel zu früh verschwand die Sonne auch schon hinter den Bäumen und es wurde einfach zu dunkel um noch weiter zu spielen. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, flogen wir gemeinsam zurück zum sicheren Boden. James stieg schnell ab und half mir dann vom Besen. Seine Finger verharrten ein wenig zu lange auf meiner Hüfte, aber sobald mein Dad zu uns rübersah waren sie auch schon verschwunden. Einen echten festen Freund zu haben war wirklich nicht leicht.

Dad fuhr uns nach Hause und plapperte dabei die ganze Zeit über die wissenschaftliche Unmöglichkeit des Fliegens. Er war immer noch am reden, als wir zu Hause ankamen.

„Wenn man die Physik betrachtet, dürfte es keinen Winkel geben bei dem man so beschleunigen kann. Ein Senkflug wäre vollkommen unmöglich. Die Erdanziehungskraft würde einen natürlich wieder nach unten bringen, aber nicht mit einer solchen Geschwindigkeit. Wie sollte man überhaupt abheben? Und ein Besenstiel könnte das Gewicht eines Menschen niemals tragen ohne entzwei zu brechen! Es widerspricht allen Newtonschen Gesetzen der klassischen Mechanik.", plapperte er schnell vor sich hin.

Ich rollte meine Augen angesichts seines geschwätzigen Verhaltens. „Dad, es ist Magie.", erklärte ich ihm einfach.

Er seufzte. „Warte bis ich deiner Mutter davon erzähle."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Arme Mum. Das mit der Entspannung konnte sie jetzt vergessen. Na ja, sie hatte mich ja auch heute Morgen aufgeweckt.

Ich wandte mich zu James um und lächelte ihn an, während wir ins Haus gingen. „Wie lange noch, bis ich mit dir alleine sein kann?", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

„Nicht früh genug.", flüsterte ich zurück.

Nach ungefähr zwei Stunden voller ungeduldigem hin und her Laufen und intensivem Zähneputzen, ging ich nach draußen, um James auf der Schaukel Gesellschaft zu leisten.

„Hey, Schulsprecherin.", begrüßte er mich.

„Hey Schulsprecher.", erwiderte ich.

Er zerwuschelte seine Haare. „Macht es dir etwas aus?", fragte er mich besorgt. „Ich meine vorhin konntest du ja nichts dagegen einwenden wegen deiner Eltern. Ich weiß, dass ich wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Wahl bin. Ich glaube Sirius hat Dumbledore beim Abschlussfest was in den Kürbissaft getan."

Ich drehte meine Schaukel zur Seite, so dass ich ihm ins Gesicht blicken konnte. „Nein.", antwortete ich ehrlich und überraschte mich selbst mit diesem ungewöhnlichen Beweis von Reife. „Ich glaube du wirst deine Sache gut machen."

Er grinste. „Das hat Remus auch gesagt."

„Du hast schon mit ihm gesprochen?" Wann hatte er denn die Zeit dazu gefunden?

„Ich hab es ihm gesagt, sobald der Schock ein wenig nachgelassen hatte. Blöder Idiot. Er sagte er freue sich für mich. Dieser Kerl hat noch nicht einmal einen rachsüchtigen Tropfen Blut in seinem Körper. Er will, dass ich die tolle Badewanne genieße. Falls ich mich jedoch noch schuldig fühlen sollte, wenn wir zurück in der Schule sind, ist er auf jeden Fall dazu bereit Schokolade anzunehmen."

Ich lachte. „Das klingt nach Remus."

James grinste.

„Hast du es auch deinen Eltern erzählt?"

Sein Grinsen verblasste und verschwand dann ganz. Seine Hand fuhr zu seinen Haaren und er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kann ihnen keine Briefe schicken, während sie weg sind. Es könnte ihre Mission gefährden."

Mein Herz füllte sich mit Traurigkeit. „Oh, James.", seufzte ich und biss mir auf die Lippe.

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ist schon okay. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich freuen werden, sobald sie es erfahren."

„Ja.", stimmte ich ihm zu. Ich wünschte ich hätte etwas Klügeres zu ihm sagen können.

„Es war schön, dass wir es mit dem Familienabendessen gefeiert haben. Ich konnte mit Eltern feiern, es waren nur nicht meine."

„Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher.", neckte ich ihn. „Jetzt mag dich mein Dad wieder. Du warst heute wirklich wundervoll zu ihm. Ich glaube nicht, dass er das jemals vergessen wird. Meine Eltern lieben dich wirklich."

„Sogar noch nach der eindringlichen Standpauke wegen der Knutscherei auf der Küchenarbeitsplatte?"

Ich musste lachen. „Ja."

Er grinste mich schief an und strich mit seinen Lippen über mein Schlüsselbein. „Also, wenn ich dich jetzt küsse, wird niemand mehr sauer." Er fuhr mit seiner Nase über meinen Hals, während er mit seinen Händen langsam meine Seiten auf und ab fuhr.

Ich biss erwartungsvoll auf die Lippe.

„Hmm?", wollte er wissen.

Ich schnappte nach Luft, als seine Lippen meinen Hals hinaufwanderten.

„Lily?"

Ich würde noch vor Erwartung sterben. Bei Merlin, eines Tages würde ich wirklich noch explodieren.

„Oh, jetzt küss mich schon."

Er lachte und ich spürte wie sein Oberkörper, der gegen meinen gepresst war, davon vibrierte. Unsere Lippen trafen sich und ich konnte endlich mit meinen Fingern dort wo sein T-Shirt endete, über seine Armmuskeln streichen.

Ahh, das hatte mir schon den ganzen Tag in den Fingern gejuckt.


	13. Ein Launischer Einkaufstrip

**Zuvor bei „Mein fester Freund":**

Ich biss erwartungsvoll auf die Lippe.

„Hmm?", wollte er wissen.

Ich schnappte nach Luft, als seine Lippen meinen Hals hinaufwanderten.

„Lily?"

Ich würde noch vor Erwartung sterben. Bei Merlin, eines Tages würde ich wirklich noch explodieren.

„Oh, jetzt küss mich schon."

Er lachte und ich spürte wie sein Oberkörper, der gegen meinen gepresst war, davon vibrierte. Unsere Lippen trafen sich und ich konnte endlich mit meinen Fingern dort wo sein T-Shirt endete, über seine Armmuskeln streichen.

Ahh, das hatte mir schon den ganzen Tag in den Fingern gejuckt.

**Kapitel 13**

**Ein Launischer Einkaufstrip**

„_Wer auch immer gesagt hat mit Geld könne man sich kein Glück kaufen, wusste einfach nicht wo er einkaufen sollte." - Bo Derek_

B-r-r-r-ing! B-r-ring!

Was zum Teufel?

B-r-r-ing!

Fast hellwach setzte ich mich auf und sah mich alarmiert um. Feuer? Nein, der Boden war nicht heiß. Noch fünf Minuten also. Die Flammen würden bis dahin noch nicht besonders hoch sein. Ich konnte immer noch raus.

B-r-r-ing!

Woher kam bloß dieses Geräusch?

B-r-r-ing!

Merlin, das wurde langsam echt nervig. Ich versuchte hier zu schlafen! Warum durfte ich nie einfach nur schlafen?

B- Da in der Ecke, ein Wecker! Seit wann hatte ich denn einen Wecker? Ich dachte ich hätte vor vier Jahren an Weihnachten ein Verbot für Wecker in meinem Zimmer aufgestellt. Ich streckte die Hand nach meinem Zauberstab aus und tastete mit meinen Fingern über den Nachttisch bis ich das harte Stück Holz fand. Gefunden!

Ich richtete meinen Zauberstab auf den dämonischen Wecker und murmelte einen Zauberspruch, um ihn auszuschalten. Vielleicht hätte ich einen Avada Kedavra verwenden sollen. Alles was mich aufweckte verdiente meiner Meinung nach die Todesstrafe. Der Wecker hörte abrupt auf zu klingeln.

Ich senkte meinen Zauberstab und kuschelte mich wieder in mein Kissen. Ah, schlafen.

„Lily!", hörte ich eine schrille Stimme von der anderen Seite meiner Tür rufen. „Steh auf!"

Ich stöhnte. Mum. Ganz ehrlich, wenn diese Frau nicht diese unglaublichen Geburtsschmerzen ertragen hätte, um mich auf die Welt zu bringen...bäh, Storch!

Ich zog mir die Bettdecke über den Kopf, so dass ich wieder im Dunkeln lag, wo es schön, still und schläfrig...

„Lily!"

Verflucht noch mal!

Ich stolperte nach unten in die Küche. Ich brauchte Kaffee und vielleicht ein paar Familienmitglieder weniger. Ich strich unter James Trikot über meinen Zauberstab. Nein, das wäre schlecht. Ich würde es später bereuen, wenn ich nicht mehr so verschlafen und griesgrämig war. Aber trotzdem, vielleicht Tuney…

Ich sah hoch zur Uhr. 7:21.

Oh, das war doch wirklich nicht zu fassen, verdammt noch mal!

„Verflucht!", schrie ich und drehte mich um, um wieder nach oben zu gehen. Bei Merlins Unterhosen, auf gar keinen Fall würde ich aufstehen.

„Lily? Wo gehst du denn hin?", rief meine Mum, als sie die Küche betrat.

„Nach oben!", grummelte ich und stieg die erste Stufe nach oben.

„Nein, das tust du nicht. Komm wieder runter, junge Dame.", sagte sie streng.

Ich stöhnte. Es war immer ernst wenn meine Mum mich mit „junge Dame" ansprach. Das letzte Mal, als sie mich so genannt hatte, hatte ich ihren Lieblingspullover in einen Frosch verwandelt, natürlich ganz aus Versehen. Ich seufzte angesichts meines unausweichlichen Untergangs und schlurfte niedergeschlagen zurück in die Küche.

„Na es geht doch.", sagte Mum und schüttete etwas Müsli in eine Schale.

Ich deutete auf die Uhr und grunzte irgendetwas, das wie eine Erwiderung klang.

„Ich weiß, es ist ein wenig früh, aber ich muss gleich los.", gab sie zurück. Anscheinend hatte meine Mum Unterricht bei Trollen genommen.

„Ein wenig früh?", wiederholte ich. „Die Sonne ist ja noch nicht einmal aufgegangen!", moserte ich gereizt.

Mum rollte die Augen während sie ihr Müsli kaute. „Doch das ist sie. Die Sonne geht schon sehr viel früher auf."

Ich zog mir einen Stuhl vom Küchentisch weg. „Nun, also.", sagte ich lahm.

„Ich muss heute früher in die Schule wegen einer Einführungsveranstaltung. Die Schule veranstaltet einen speziellen Tag, damit die neuen Schüler und ihre Eltern sich schon mal einen Eindruck von den Klassenzimmern machen können, bevor das Schuljahr anfängt. Die Veranstaltung betrifft mich eigentlich nicht, aber alle Lehrer müssen kommen. Vielleicht kann ich ja ein wenig Papierkram erledigen oder die Tischordnung festlegen. Ich kann mich jedes Jahr nicht so recht entscheiden was besser ist: wenn alle Schüler nach vorne zur Tafel blicken oder wenn sie sich gegenüber sitzen können. Ich mag es die Tischordnung zwischendurch mal zu wechseln, aber es ist wichtig, dass am ersten Tag alles optimal ist. Außerdem wissen meine Kleinen normalerweise eine gewisse Beständigkeit zu schätzen. Aus irgendeinem Grund tut es ihrem seelischen Wohl nicht gut, wenn man die Tische umstellt. Ich denke dieses Jahr werde ich es mit Gruppentischen versuchen. Das ist natürlich gut für Gruppenarbeiten, aber ich befürchte, dass es dann auch viel Geschwätz geben wird…Hmm, Lily, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Ich blinzelte. „Was?"

„Hörst du mir zu?"

Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich hatte sie vor ungefähr sieben Gedankengängen ausgeblendet. „Lass sie doch alle auf dem Boden sitzen.", schlug ich vor.

Mum warf mir einen finsteren Blick zu. „Du bist morgens wirklich unausstehlich, Lily. Es überrascht mich wirklich, dass James dich mit deinen empfindlichen Stimmungsschwankungen aushält."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tja, er ist eben ein Lily-Masochist. Der Junge kann ohne mich nicht leben.", erwiderte ich und rieb mir mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

Sie lachte und trank den letzten Schluck ihres Preiselbeersaftes. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich los."

Ich stöhnte. „Du hast mich nur aufgeweckt, um mir zu sagen, dass du weg musst? Hättest du nicht einfach einen Zettel schreiben können?"

Mum griff nach ihrer Aktentasche. Ich beäugte ihr Outfit. Sie trug einen hübschen knielangen Rock und eine lila Bluse mit kurzen Ärmeln. Für mich machte sie sich nie so schick. Warum? War ich denn nichts Besonderes für sie?

Merlin, war ich morgens mies gelaunt. Er war verdammt noch mal viel zu früh.

„Nein, das habe ich ja versucht dir zu erklären. Du musst ja bald wieder zur Schule, aber dein Vater und ich können uns leider nicht frei nehmen, um mit dir in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Lily, aber normalerweise kommt dein Brief ja auch früher und wir haben mehr Zeit zum planen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du den falschen Eindruck bekommst. So sehr wir es auch hassen, dass du wieder ein Jahr weg bist, dein Vater und ich lieben es mit dir deine Schulsachen einkaufen zu gehen. Du weißt doch, dass dein Vater sich fast nass macht, wenn wir an dem Laden mit den Besen vorbeilaufen. Nur klappt es dieses Jahr zeitlich einfach nicht. Keiner von uns beiden kann sich vor dem nächsten Mittwoch, an dem du wegfährst, frei nehmen und am Wochenende geht es auch nicht. Also zerbrich dir jetzt nicht den Kopf darüber."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Mum dachte sie wisse alles. Na ja, das tat sie auch, aber trotzdem. „Was hat das alles damit zu tun, dass ich früh aufstehen muss?", krächzte ich.

„Ich dachte, wenn ich dich dazu bringe früh auszustehen, könnte ich deine Schwester davon überzeugen dich zu begleiten- du weißt ja, wie sie ist wenn sie auf etwas warten muss. Sie ist fast so schlimm wie du morgens. Allerdings hat sie leider schon was anderes vor."

Die Art und Weise wie sie das sagte, machte mir klar, dass Petunia mich einfach nicht begleiten wollte. Es war nett von Mum, dass sie versuchte es zu verbergen. Ich hätte ihr allerdings schon gestern Abend sagen können, dass Tuney nicht mitkommen würde. Warum musste ich deswegen leiden? Es war verdammt noch mal sieben Uhr am Morgen!

„Schon in Ordnung, ich werde einfach mit James hingehen.", sagte ich.

Mum legte ihre Stirn besorgt in Falten. „Bist du sicher? Ihr zwei seid immerhin erst siebzehn. Ich will nicht, dass ihr euch verlauft. Was, wenn irgendetwas passiert?"

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Mum, wir kommen schon klar. James und ich können zaubern. Was soll schon passieren? Er wusste schon, dass er ein Zauberer war, bevor er überhaupt sprechen konnte. Er wird mir eine sehr viel größere Hilfe sein als Tuney es je könnte."

Mum zupfte nervös an ihren Rock herum. „Ich weiß nicht, Lily."

„Mum, du muss jetzt los oder du kommst zu spät zur Arbeit. Jetzt geh schon und mach dir keine Sorgen um uns."

Sie betrachtete mich unsicher. „Oh, na gut. Aber sei vorsichtig, Lily.", gab sie dann nach und küsste meine Stirn. „Benimm dich.", fügte sie hinzu.

„Mach ich doch immer.", erwiderte ich frech. „Oh, und Mum?"

„Ja?"

„Kannst du mir ein wenig Geld geben?"

Sie legte mir ein paar neue Scheine auf den Tisch und ich schleppte mich wieder die Treppe hinauf. Sieben Uhr morgens, bei Vernons widerlichem Schnurrbart. Ich legte mich wieder hin und wollte noch ein bisschen schlafen. Dann spürte ich jedoch ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in meinem Unterleib. Meine Blase war schon ein rätselhaftes Ding. Ich schlurfte ins Badezimmer und fand Blut in meiner Unterwäsche. Verdammt noch mal! Und ich dachte dieser Morgen könnte nicht noch schlimmer werden. Ich grummelte alle möglichen Schimpfwörter vor mich hin, kümmerte ich mich um das Blut, das aus meiner Vagina wie ein verfluchter Wasserfall zu strömen schien und ging dann wieder ins Bett.

Vier glorreiche Stunden Tiefschlaf später, krabbelte ich aus dem Bett. Ich begab mich ins Badezimmer und putzte mir gründlich die Zähne, bis sie so strahlten wie die des einen Typen, der immer auf dem Titelbild all dieser Hexenzeitschriften abgebildet war. Ich sprühte etwas Wasser auf meine Haare, damit sie nicht mehr so kraus waren und schlenderte runter in die Küche, wo Petunia am Küchentisch saß und ihren Kaffee trank.

Ich nahm mir auch eine Tasse und setzte mich auf den Stuhl, der am weitesten von ihr entfernt war. Ich widmete meine Aufmerksamkeit meinem Kaffee und vermied es in ihre Richtung zu blicken. Sie überflog die Zeitung ein paar Minuten und es herrschte unangenehmes Schweigen. Schließlich hörte ich wie die Zeitung raschelte und aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie sie sie auf dem Tisch ablegte.

„Mum hat gesagt ich soll mich bei dir entschuldigen.", teilte sie mir kurz angebunden mit.

Dir wünsche ich auch einen guten Morgen, Tuney. Sind wir heute nicht unglaublich freundlich?

„Toll.", grunzte ich.

„Also, kannst du ihr mitteilen, dass ich gesagt habe, dass es mir Leid tut und alles ist Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen bis du wieder weg bist, dann lässt sie mich wenigstens in Ruhe."

Erstaunt weiteten sich meine Augen. Ich dachte immer Mum hielt nur mir diese Standpauken. Trotzdem war es nicht in Ordnung.

„Weißt du überhaupt, was dir Leid tut?"

Petunia warf mir einen finsteren Blick zu. „Dass ich nicht bei dem blöden Abendessen gestern dabei war. Anscheinen war das sehr unhöflich.", sagte sie hochnäsig.

Ich fühlt wie die Wut wieder in mir zu brodeln begann, aber ich riss mich zusammen. „Ja.", sagte ich. „Das war es. Merlin, Petunia, das war eine wichtige Sache für mich und du hast es einfach ignoriert. Ich weiß du magst es nicht, dass ich so anders bin, aber du könntest dich zumindest für mich freuen, wenn ich mal Erfolg habe."

Tuney spielte mit dem Henkel ihrer Tasse. „Ein Hoch auf Lily.", jubelte sie tonlos.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Wow, wie begeistert du doch bist."

„Tja, es ist ja nicht unbedingt was Neues.", keifte sie, nahm die Hand von ihrer Tasse und stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab. „Du hast doch immer Erfolg. Die perfekten Noten, der perfekte feste Freund und die perfekten Zaubertricks."

Ernsthaft? Seit wann war ich denn perfekt? Hatte sie etwa Gin in ihren Kaffee gemischt?

„Mein Leben ist nicht perfekt.", teilte ich ihr mit. „Ganz und gar nicht."

„Nun, so sieht es jedenfalls nicht aus.", gab Petunia verbittert zurück. „Du verschwindest einfach für neun Monate und wirfst nicht mal einen Blick zurück. Du bist sauer, weil ich nicht zu diesem einen blöden Abendessen gekommen bin? Was ist mit all den Erfolgen, die ich während des Schuljahres erziele, wo bist du da? Weißt du überhaupt wie es ist das ganze Jahr über mit Mum und Dad zu verbringen, die nur von dem letzten Brief, den du geschrieben hast schwärmen? „Oh, Lily ist ja so talentiert. Wir sind so stolz auf sie. Es ist so verflucht wunderbar eine Hexe in der Familie zu haben.'" Imitierte sie Petunia mit eisiger Stimme.

Ich schluckte schwer. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich selten daran gedacht wie es wohl für Petunia war diese neuen Monate allein mit meiner Mum und meinem Dad zu verbringen. Ich wäre verrückt geworden. Wen wundert's, dass sie sich Vernon zugewandt hatte. Jede Gesellschaft wäre willkommen, selbst ein Walross.

„Also, ja, Lily, es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht an deinem tollen Abendessen teilgenommen habe, aber sei dir einer Sache sicher, ich weiß wie es ist, wenn deine Schwester nicht da ist."

Sie beendete ihre Rede mit dem dramatischen Klonk ihrer Kaffeetasse.

Ich seufzte und wir beide schwiegen einen Moment lang. „Hast du Lust heute mit mir zusammen in die Winkelgasse zu gehen?", fragte ich mit dem schwachen Versuch etwas wieder gut zu machen.

Sie rümpfte die Nase und warf ihr blondes Haar über ihre Schultern. „Ja, klar. Da würde ich ja lieber Papierflieger mit Dad bauen.", sagte sie trocken und stand vom Tisch auf.

Ich grinste. „Ich vermisse dich auch, wenn ich nicht zu Hause bin, Tuney.", gab ich ehrlich zu.

Ich sah wie ihre Mundwinkel nach oben zuckten, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ach ja, wie du meinst."

Ich kicherte in meinen Kaffee und knabberte an einem Stück Toast, den sie übrig gelassen hatte, während ich dem immer leiser werdenden Geräusch ihrer Schuhe lauschte, bis nichts mehr zu hören war.

„Lily!"

„Ah!", rief ich und sprang nach hinten und somit weg von dem Jungen vor mir. Meine Kaffeetasse fiel auf den Tisch, zerbrach aber nicht. Hmm, das chinesische Handwerk war ja noch besser als das der Kobolde.

„James, wo kommst du denn so schnell her?"

Er grinste jungenhaft, fuhr sich durch die Haare und trat einen Schritt zurück um mir etwas mehr Freiraum zu geben. „Ich bin appariert, Dummerchen.", teilte er mir mit.

„Konntest du nicht einfach die Treppe benutzen so wie eine normale Person?", grummelte ich.

„Aber ich wollte dich doch überraschen.", säuselte er.

Ich rollte mit den Augen.

James schien zu spüren, dass ich genervt war, also beugte er sich vor, küsste mich und lenkte mich damit von meiner Wut ab. Es funktionierte. Es funktionierte immer.

Er summte leise als er sich von mir löste. „Du hast dich an heute erinnert.", flüsterte er.

„Häh?", fragte ich ahnungslos.

Er zerwuschelte meine Haare und nahm seine Hand von meiner Hüfte. „Nicht so wichtig. Geh nach oben und zieh dich um. Wir haben heute eine Menge vor! Die Schulsachen kaufen sich nicht von alleine und deine Mum hat mir die strikte Anweisung gegeben dir nicht von der Seite zu weichen.", fügte er fröhlich hinzu.

„Oh, wie super.", brummte ich.

„Komm schon, Liebling!", spornte er mich an. „Auf geht's."

„Ich hasse Morgenmenschen.", erklärte ich ihm verstimmt.

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass schon Nachmittag ist.", erwiderte er gut gelaunt.

Ich fühlte mich wie ein einsamer Slytherin inmitten eines Abteils voller Hufflepuffs und schleppte mich die Treppe wieder nach oben. Ich überlegte, was meine Mutter wohl mit James anstellen würde, wenn ich niemals aus dem Bett kam. Oh, diese seltsamen Bilder waren wirklich ekelhaft. Jetzt brauchte ich wirklich eine Dusche. Oder vielleicht konnte ich auch gleich meine Gebärmutter aus meinem Körper reißen. Die brauchte ich ja sowieso nicht, oder?

Ich duschte ausgiebig und ging dann in mein Zimmer, um mich anzuziehen. So sehr ich auch einfach nur eine Jogginghose anziehen wollte und mich auf der Couch zusammenrollen und alte Filme ansehen wollte, zog ich mir pflichtbewusst ein paar schwarze Caprihosen und ein übergroßes graues T-Shirt an. Mein Outfit teilte jedem mit „Leg dich nicht mit mir an. Ich habe meine Tage."

Ich legte ein wenig Make-up auf um etwas vorzeigbarer auszusehen und band dann meine noch feuchten Haare zusammen. Ich schlüpfte in ein paar Turnschuhe und schnappte mir eine Handtasche, in die ich ein paar Tampons und meinen Geldbeutel warf.

James wartete unten mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln. Ich versuchte so breit ich konnte zurück zu grinsen. Sei keine Zicke. Sei keine Zicke. Sei keine Zicke.

Nachdem er versuchte so geduldig zu sein wie er nur konnte- was bedeutete, dass er auf unglaublich nervtötende Weise hin und her lief, während ich mir das letzte Stück meines Sandwichs in den Mund steckte- kam James zu mir herüber.

„Fertig?", fragte er. „Ich hab unsere Briefe und deine Mum hat gesagt ich soll dich daran erinnern das hier mitzunehmen.", sagte er und reichte mir das Geld, das auf dem Tisch lag. „Ich habe die strikte Anweisung dir nichts zu kaufen.", teilte er mir mit.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Mum.", grummelte ich. Ich beäugte sein Outfit. Er war das krasse Gegenteil von mir. Sein blassgelbes Shirt und die hellblauen Shorts waren viel zu fröhlich für meine Augen. „Wie wollen wir dort hinkommen?"

James zerwuschelte seine Haare. „Ich dachte wir könnten apparieren."

Ich nickte, sagte aber nichts.

„Wenn du nicht willst können wir auch flohen.", fügte er dann hinzu. „Ich habe etwas Flohpulver oben im Gästezimmer. Wir können es auch auf die Muggelart machen. Allerdings hast du heute ziemlich lange geschlafen und wir haben nicht mehr so viel Zeit."

Ich legte meine Hand auf seinen Arm, um ihn zu beruhigen und zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Wir apparieren, das ist schon in Ordnung.", sagte ich. Zur Hölle, vielleicht würde ich mich ja zersplintern und einen Teil meines blöden Körpers zurücklassen.

Er lächelte mich warm an und zog seinen Zauberstab. Ich rückte meine Handtasche zurecht, damit sie enger an meiner Schulter lag, trat einen Schritt zurück und tat es ihm gleich.

„Auf geht's.", sagte James und zwinkerte mir zu bevor er sich auf der Stelle drehte.

Ich tat es ihm gleich und spürte sofort das bekannte unangenehme Gefühl, als würde ich durch einen dicken Gummischlauch gezwängt und mein Körper fast unerträglich zusammengedrückt. Die Umgebung verschwamm um mich herum, während ich die Orientierung verlor. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete darauf, dass es vorbei war. Ich spürte wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen und stolperte überrascht nach hinten. Ich prallte mit dem Rücken gegen etwas Hartes und spürte wie sich zwei warme Arme um meinen Oberkörper schlangen. Ich öffnete die Augen.

„Vorsichtig, Liebling.", sagte James und nutzte seine Position aus, um sein Gesicht an meinen Hals zu kuscheln.

Mir entkam ein tiefes Stöhnen, als seine Lippen die empfindliche Haut unterhalb meines Ohrläppchens berührten. Sekunden später knutschten wir rum.

„Hey! Andere Leute wollen hier laufen!", vernahm ich den verärgerten Ausruf eines Mannes mit einem starken Akzent. „Nehmt euch ein Zimmer."

Ich errötete und wand mich aus James Umarmung. Ich griff schnell nach meiner Handtasche die herunter zu fallen drohte. „Tschuldigung!", rief ich dem Mann hinterher.

James lachte und küsste mich auf die Wange. Er griff nach meiner Hand und wir betraten zusammen den Tropfenden Kessel.

Drinnen war es dunkel und schmutzig. Es würde bestimmt einen ganzen Tag dauern um hier abzustauben. Petunia wäre ausgeflippt und gegangen. Ich liebte es. James Hand fuhr hoch zu meiner Schulter. „Wie wär's mit einem Drink?", fragte er, als wir uns den Weg zwischen den Tischen hindurch bahnten.

Ich lachte und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Es ist ein wenig zu früh für Drinks.", erwiderte ich.

Er seufzte und fluchte leise.

„Was ist? Bringe ich deine Pläne durcheinander?"

Er lächelte mich an. „Pläne?", fragte er unschuldig. „Wer? Ich?"

Ich rollte mit den Augen.

„Also, wie wär's nun mit 'nem Drink?"

„James, versuchst du mich betrunken zu machen?", fragte ich empört.

Er grinste mich verschmitzt an, als wir an Tom, dem Barkeeper vorbeigingen, der uns zuwinkte. „Nein, nur ein wenig beschwipst, so dass ich plötzlich unwiderstehlich für dich bin."

Ich prustete. „Als würdest du Alkohol brauchen, um mich zu verführen.", grummelte ich.

James Kopf ruckte nach oben und seine Augen glitzerten frech. „Wirklich?", fragte er erfreut.

Ich öffnete die Tür zum Hinterhof und zog ihn mit. „Lass uns einkaufen gehen, James, sonst schwillt dein Kopf noch so sehr an, dass ich dich nicht mehr küssen kann."

„Aber später knutschen wir, oder?"

Ganz ehrlich dieser Junge war total hormongesteuert. Ich rollte mit den Augen, nahm meinen Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf die Ziegelsteinmauer vor uns. Ich ließ meinen Arm ein wenig sinken, als ich versuchte mich an die Kombination zu erinnern.

„Drei nach oben, zwei rüber.", erinnerte mich James.

„Ich weiß.", sagte ich verärgert und defensiv, tat dann aber was er gesagt hatte. Blöder Reinblüter, der glaubte alles zu wissen.

Die Ziegelsteine begannen sich zu bewegen und plötzlich standen wir vor dem Eingang zur Winkelgasse. Meine Augen folgten der emsigen Schar von Menschen, die von Geschäft zu Geschäft strömten. Ich trat nach vorne und wollte mich ihnen anschließen, aber James hielt mich am Arm fest.

„Lily, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und seine Augenbrauen kräuselten sich besorgt. Er blickte nicht auf die Straße voller Magie, sondern sah mich an. Er war das Leben mit der Magie mehr gewohnt als ich.

Ich seufzte. „Mir geht's gut, James.", beteuerte ich.

„Bist du dir sicher?", hakte er nach. „Du bist schon den ganzen Tag so komisch."

„Es ist nichts.", versicherte ich ihm und setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Ich fühl mich heute nur ein wenig ausgelaugt, das ist alles.", sagte ich und gluckste ein wenig angesichts meiner Wortwahl. „Nichts, dass man nicht mit Einkaufen beheben kann."

„Und guter Gesellschaft.", fügte er hinzu und legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter.

„Mmm, kann man die hier auch kaufen?", neckte ich ihn und sah mich suchend um.

James lachte laut. „Blöde Ziege.", murmelte er.

Ich grinste ihn breit an.

„Lass uns die Kobolde ein wenig aufmischen.", verkündete er.

Gringotts war eine Erfahrung für mich. Die schmierigen Kobolde stolperten fast übereinander, um uns behilflich zu sein, sobald der Name „Potter" James Lippen verlassen hatte. Ich hatte die leise Befürchtung, dass einer der bösartiger aussehenden Kobolde namens Gloin uns in den Verließen einsperren würde und James Gold klauen wollte- denn James hatte eine Menge Gold. Seine Hand war scheinbar an seinen Haaren fest getackert, als er versuchte die riesigen Haufen Gold, Bronze und Silber vor mir zu verbergen, während er seinen Beutel füllte.

Die Sache mit dem Geld war wirklich komisch. Wenn man welches hatte, wurde man damit identifiziert und wenn man keines hatte sahen die Leute es einem an und man wurde damit auch identifiziert. Meine Familie war nicht arm, aber wir waren auch nicht reich. Ich erinnerte mich dran, wie mein Vater hektisch Zahlen in einen Taschenrechner eingegeben hatte, als Petunia aufs College gehen sollte und wie er von Zeit zu Zeit Dinge wie „Oh, Gott.", gerufen hatte. Und trotzdem war es uns immer gut gegangen. Klar hatte ich ein paar abgelegte Klamotten von Petunia aufgetragen, aber das hatte nichts mit Sparsamkeit zu tun, das war eher gesunder Menschenverstand. Es war gut für die Umwelt, alles andere wäre pure Verschwendung gewesen!

Als ich zusah wie James mit dem Beutel voller Gold wieder in den Karren stieg, überkam mich ein komisches Gefühl. Ich hatte bisher noch nie darüber nachgedacht, aber James war reich. Er stammte aus einer Familie mit viel altem Zauberergold. Er war ein Potter. Er lebte wahrscheinlich in einem schicken Anwesen, das mein zu Hause wie eine schäbige Hütte aussehen ließ. Er war es gewohnt von Hauselfen bekocht und bedient zu werden und seine Eltern erfüllten ihm bestimmt jeden Wunsch. Was dachte er wohl über mich? Ich hatte so viele Jahre auf Hogwarts damit verbracht seine guten Eigenschaften zu ignorieren, aber was konnte ich James eigentlich bieten? Ich war ein muggelgeborener Niemand mit keinerlei Vitamin B oder beeindruckenden Talenten. James war ein Potter.

Kein Wunder, dass die Kobolde ihn ausnehmen wollten.

Merlin, so etwas zu sagen oder zu denken war furchtbar. Ich fühlte mich sofort schlecht, weil ich so engstirnig gewesen war und solche Vorurteile gegenüber den Kobolden hatte. Es war ja genauso wenig ihre Schuld, dass sie spitze Ohren und schiefe Zähne hatten, wie es meine Schuld war, dass meine Eltern Muggel waren. Das machte sie in keinster Weise unterlegen oder weniger wertvoll. Kobolde waren total in Ordnung.

Allerdings war es James Schuld, dass ich mich an ihn klammern musste um im Karren zu bleiben, weil er mit Absicht hin und her schaukelte. Er lachte, als ich meinen Kopf an seiner Brust schutzsuchend vergrub. Ich trat ihm ans Schienbein, aber er lachte nur noch lauter. Dieser bescheuerte Blödmann. Er konnte froh sein, dass ich ihn nicht rausgeschmissen hatte, damit er Freundschaft mit den Drachen, die Gerüchten zufolge in den Tiefen der Verließe lebten, machen konnte.

Nachdem wir beide unser Zauberergeld besorgt hatten verließen wir, in meinen Fall mit wackligen Knien, Gringotts. Ich atmete tief ein und genoss das Gefühl von verschmutzter Stadtluft nach den dunklen, feuchten und endlosen Tunneln. James verstaute seinen Geldbeutel mit einigen Schwierigkeiten in seine Tasche, ein Anblick, der ziemlich amüsant war und wandte sich dann an mich. „Wo möchten Sie denn zuerst hin, Miss Evans?"

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und ging die verschieden Möglichkeiten durch, konnte mich allerdings nicht so recht entscheiden. „Wo auch immer wir hin möchten, nehme ich an.", sagte ich schließlich.

Er grinste und griff wieder nach meiner Hand. Eeylops Eulenhandel war ganz in der Nähe, also machten wir dort einen Halt, um Callie ein paar Eulenkekse- mit Mäusegeschmack- für Hogwarts zu besorgen. Dann schlenderten wir zur Apotheke und füllten unsere Zaubertrankzutaten auf. James redete die ganze Zeit davon, dass Zaubertränke ein blödes Fach sei und dass werdende Auroren es eigentlich nicht brauchen würden. Ich lachte und dachte dabei daran wie James es hasste, dass Severus Snape ihn bei jedem Zaubertrank übertroffen hatte und noch vor ihm im Slug Club aufgenommen wurde. James war so offensichtlich ein schlechter Verlierer. Aber nichtsdestotrotz machte sein Jammern das Einkaufen von Käfern amüsanter.

In der Winkelgasse war heute ziemlich viel los. Wir mussten fast eine Ewigkeit Schlange stehen, um neue Umhänge für James zu kaufen, er war nämlich zu groß geworden für seine alten. Während wir warteten, beobachtete ich die gequält aussehenden Hexen, die freundlichen Zauberergeschäftsmänner, gestresste Mütter und teuflische kleine Kinder wie sie durch die Gasse liefen. Es war faszinierend so viele Leute, die so waren wie ich, zu sehen, aber ich bevorzugte die Ruhe und Gemütlichkeit in meinem Vorort. James jedoch schien in seinem Element zu sein, als er durch die Menge manövrierte und mit den Ellbogen die vielen scheinbar wichtigen Leute streifte.

„Sie sind als Nächstes dran, Sir.", sagte Madam Malkin zu James.

James schritt zu ihr hinüber und sie begann seine Maße zu nehmen. Madam Malkin sah nicht älter aus als dreißig mit ihren schwarzen Haaren, die ihr in Locken auf die Schultern fielen und ihren vollen roten Lippen. Sie hatte kurvige Hüften, mit denen sie wackelte, während sie sich um James herum bewegte. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass sie ihn attraktiv fand. Die meisten Leute, die Augen im Kopf hatten taten das.

Trotzdem entging mir nicht wie ihre Finger ein wenig zu lange auf seiner Brust verharrten, weswegen meine Augen sich verengten und ich laut hustete. Sie sah zu mir rüber und ich warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Von da an behielt sie ihre Finger bei sich. Ich grinste sie süffisant an, als James seinen Arm um meine Hüfte legte und mit mir zusammen den Laden verließ. Nimm das, Malkin.

Merlin, Unterleibskrämpfe machten mich verrückt und rachsüchtig. Vielleicht sollte ich mir ein Tonikum, oder so etwas besorgen. Welches Geschäft verkaufte noch gleich Hormon- Stabilisatoren für verrückte Teenager, die das Gefühl hatten ihre Gebärmutter würde von Schmerzen zerrissen? Wir kamen an Florean Fortescue's Eissalon und ich wusste genau was ich brauchte, um meine weiblichen Probleme in den Griff zu bekommen: Schokolade.

James wandte sich mit einem wissenden Lächeln an mich. „Wie wär's, wenn wir das Hauptgericht auslassen und sofort zum Dessert übergehen?"

„Das kling wundervoll.", erwiderte ich.

Wir begaben uns an die Theke, wo Florean James einen Klaps auf die Schultern gab und uns lustige Geschichten erzählte, während wir unsere Bestellung aufgaben. Dann setzten James und ich uns draußen an einen freien Tisch mit einem grellroten Sonnenschirm und aßen unser Eis. James hatte sich für ein Erdbeereis mit Nüssen auf einer Waffel entschieden und ich hatte mir einen riesigen Eisbecher mit Schokosoße bestellt. Ich leckte meinen Löffel ab und die warme dickflüssige Schokosoße rann meine Kehle hinunter. Es war göttlich.

„Mmm.", stöhnte ich und leckte mir über die Lippen.

„Gut?", fragte James und grinste anzüglich.

Ich grinste und gewährte ihm seine albernen Fantasien. „Gut.", teilte ich ihm mit und nahm noch einen Löffel.

Wir aßen unser Eis in angenehmer Ruhe zu Ende. Na ja, James aß sein Eis. Ich inhalierte meins. Als ich endlich mit meinem Monster-Eisbecher fertig war, warf ich den Löffel triumphierend auf den Tisch. Mir war auf angenehme Art und Weise übel. Es war perfekt.

James grinste mich an. „Du hast Schokolade im Gesicht.", sagte er.

Mein Gesicht erhitzte sich und ich nahm eine Serviette, um mir hastig über den Mund zu wischen. „Ist es weg?", fragte ich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

Ich hob die Serviette wieder an meinen Mund, aber er legte seine Hand auf meine, um mich zu stoppen. „Ich mach schon.", bot er mir an.

Statt es jedoch abzuwischen küsste er mich. Er schmeckte nach Erdbeeren. Willig erwiderte ich den Kuss und öffnete meine Lippen, um den Kuss noch zu vertiefen. Meine Augenlieder schlossen sich flatternd und ich genoss wie unsere kalten Zungen miteinander tanzten. James legte seine Hand auf meine Hüfte und ich spielte mit meiner Hand mit den kleinen Härchen in seinem Nacken.

Mein Fingernagel kratzte aus Versehen über seine Haut und er zischte und zog mich noch näher zu sich. Ich lächelte in den Kuss und wir küssten uns noch, wie es sich anfühlte, Stunden innig weiter. Dann wurden wir langsamer und seine Lippen pressten nur noch zärtlich und sanft gegen die meinen. James zog sich zurück und küsste mich noch ein, zwei, dreimal auf die Lippen, bevor er völlig von mir abließ.

„Jetzt ist es weg.", informierte er mich heiser.

Zittrig machte ich mich von ihm los, denn ich war schon fast auf seinem Schoß gelandet. „Bist du sicher?", fragte ich.

„Na ja.", neckte er und beugte sich vor um mich erneut zu küssen.

Nach einer weiteren turbulenten Knutscherei, bei der ich festgestellt hatte, dass Eis, die beste Erfindung aller Zeiten war, verließen wir Florean's und stürzten uns wieder ins Getümmel. Wir mussten noch ein paar Dinge einkaufen. Leider.

Wir erreichten den Eingang zu Florish und Blotts und begeistert zog ich James ins Ladeninnere, wobei ich fast vor Freude hüpfte. „Beeil dich!"

James lachte und trottete hinter mir her. „Warum bist du eigentlich nie so begeistert, wenn du mich siehst?"

„Du bist nicht halb so interessant, Potter.", erklärte ich ihm und lächelte leicht.

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und zog mich an seine Brust. „Tatsächlich?", fragte er und streifte mein Ohr mit seinen Lippen.

Ich schubste ihn weg. „Nicht jetzt.", rügte ich ihn. „Wir müssen Bücher kaufen.", sagte ich und sah mich eifrig im Laden um.

Ich fischte meine Bücherliste aus meiner Handtasche, wobei ich drauf achtete, dass James keinen Blick auf die anderen Utensilien darin werfen konnte, und warf einen Blick darauf. „Ich brauche dieses Jahr nur zwei neue Bücher.", informierte ich ihn. Nachdem man das UTZ- Level erreicht hatte, benutzte man eigentlich weiterhin die alten Bücher.

„Na, dann lass uns doch zuerst die besorgen und du kannst den Laden dann später auseinander nehmen.", schlug James vor.

Ich grinste ihn breit an und machte mich auf den Weg in die Zauberkunst-Abteilung, um mir das letzte Buch aus der Reihe des _Lehrbuchs der Zaubersprüche _zu besorgen. James griff einfach nach dem erstbesten Buch, das er fand, aber ich durchforstete den Stapel, bis ich die perfekte Ausgabe mit dem perfekten Buchrücken gefunden hatte. Dann begaben wir uns in eine andere Abteilung, um das neue Verwandlungs-Buch, das Professor McGonagall dieses Jahr ausprobieren wollte, zu besorgen.

James Seufzer war ziemlich laut, als ich die vierte Ausgabe ablehnte und wieder hinlegte, während ich nach der Ausgabe mit dem besten Geruch suchte. „Merlin, Lily, die sind alle gleich. Jetzt nimm einfach irgendeins.", sagte er genervt.

Ich verzog das Gesicht und presste eine neue Ausgabe an meine Brust. „Sie sind nicht alle gleich, James."

„Haben sie alle den gleichen Titel?"

„Ja."

„Und steht das gleiche drinnen?"

Ich nickte.

„Und sind sie vom selben Autor?"

Ich nickte erneut.

„Also sind sie alle gleich!"

„Nein.", korrigierte ich ihn.

Er stöhnte frustriert auf und zog an seinen zerwuschelten schwarzen Haaren.

Ich klopfte ihm sachte auf die Schulter, um ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich werde hier noch eine Weile bleiben. Warum gehst du nicht ohne mich los und siehst dir ein paar Geschäfte an? Dann treffen wir uns dort, wenn ich fertig bin.", schlug ich ihm vor.

Er quälte immer noch seine Haare, dann nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug und nickte. „Du findest mich wahrscheinlich bei-"

„Qualität für Quidditch. Ich weiß-", beendete ich den Satz für ihn. „Geh, sieh dir ein paar Besen an und genieß dein Paradies."

James grinste mich schief an. „Danke Lily. Ich wäre hier fast verrückt geworden."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Wirklich? Das hatte ich gar nicht bemerkt.", sagte ich trocken.

Er schnappte sich seine und auch meine Bücher. „Ich bezahl die nur schnell und geh dann, bevor die Bücher mich noch anfallen."

Ich griff nach seiner Hand. „James, du musst meine Bücher nicht bezahlen."

„Vertrau mir, Liebling, dass ist es mir wert, wenn ich hier rauskomme.", sagte er. Dann gab er mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und ließ mich in der Abteilung zurück, wo ich jetzt an so vielen Büchern schnuppern konnte wie ich wollte.

Ich machte mich sogleich auf in die Fiktion-Abteilung. Da ich mit Muggelbüchern über Zauberei und Drachen aufgewachsen war, war es irgendwie toll Bücher zu lesen, die das alles nun real machten, weil Magie wirklich existierte. Außerdem machte es einen Riesenspaß zu lesen, was Zauberer über Muggel dachten. Ich hatte noch niemals jemanden getroffen, der so stumpfsinnig war- na ja, außer natürlich dem Walross.

Ich entschied mich für ein Buch, das von einem Mädchen handelte, das Vampire jagte und setzte mich hin um ein bisschen darin zu lesen. Die Seiten rochen frisch und fühlten sich ganz weich an, als ich mit der Spitze meines Zeigefingers umblätterte um weiter zu lesen.

Ja, das war das einzige Blut über das ich heute nachdenken wollte.

„Lily Evans?"

Mein Herz pochte wie wild, als ich erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

„Oh, Lily, tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

Ich legte das Buch zur Seite und sah nach oben zu der Gestalt, die über mir ragte. „Alice Prewett?", fragte ich fröhlich.

„Nun, jetzt Longbottom, aber ja.", sagte sie und errötete.

„AAAh!", quietschte ich und stand auf, um sie zu umarmen. Als ich sie wieder losließ, erkannte ich die kleinen Veränderungen, seitdem sie vor drei Jahren ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte. Ihre langen hellbraunen Haare waren nur noch schulterlang, ihre Figur wirkte nun reifer, und sie hatte endlich ihre alten zerfledderten Turnschuhe entsorgt und sich ein Paar flache Schuhe gekauft. Als ich Alice so ansah, musste ich daran denken, wie sie mich als junge Vertrauensschülerin unter ihre Fittiche genommen und mir gezeigt hatte, wie man von den Professoren positive Aufmerksamkeit erlangte. Alice war fast wie eine große Schwester für mich gewesen, als ich eine gebraucht hatte, die nicht Tuney war.

„Du und Frank, ihr habt geheiratet?", fragte ich aufgeregt.

Sie lachte leise. „Ja.", antwortete Alice und auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein umwerfendes Lächeln aus.

„Das ist fantastisch!", sagte ich und meinte es auch so.

Sie grinste sogar noch breiter. „Wir sind schon so lange zusammen gewesen, dass es sich richtig angefühlt hat es nun offiziell zu machen."

„Wie ist das so?", wollte ich von ihr wissen.

Alice lachte. „ Es ist fast so, wie wenn man sich um ein Baby kümmern muss.", erklärte sie. „Jungs haben wirklich keine Ahnung. Aber es gibt auch Vorteile.", sagte sie mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln.

Wir beide kicherten ein wenig. „Ich kann's gar nicht richtig glauben."

„An manchen Tagen kann ich es selbst kaum glauben.", meinte Alice.

„Was machst du hier in der Winkelgasse?", fragte ich sie.

„Größtenteils wünsche ich mir ich würde wieder nach Hogwarts gehen.", sagte sie voller Sehnsucht. „Das hat sehr viel mehr Spaß gemacht als das Auroren-Training. Außerdem war das Essen um Längen besser. Man weiß einen Hauselfen nie richtig zu schätzen, bis man ein Jahr lang auf richtige Desserts verzichten musste."

Ich lächelte. „Trotzdem, ein Auror zu sein muss doch total aufregend sein."

Sie sah kurz über ihre Schulter. „Kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich behalten?", fragte sie in gedämpften Tonfall.

Erwartungsvoll nickte ich.

„Das ist es.", flüsterte sie verschwörerisch. „Oh, Lily, es ist so verflucht toll. Du würdest es lieben. Auf Missionen zu gehen ist so aufregend. Außerdem ist unser Ausbilder Moody ein Genie. Ich hoffe, du überlegst dir, ob du nächstes Jahr zu uns stößt. Wir könnten noch eine Gryffindor in unserem Team gebrauchen.", sagte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

Ich grinste und stellte mir in Gedanken vor, wie ich mich mit Männern in dunklen Umhängen duellierte- aus irgendeinem Grund trugen die Bösen immer dunkle Umhänge. Ich hatte mich noch nicht entschieden, was ich nach meinem Abschluss machen wollte, also hatte ich ein paar mehr U.T.Z- Klassen gewählt, um mir meine Optionen offen zu halten. Ich liebte Zauberkunst, aber ich war auch sehr gut in Zaubertränke. Ich denke ich könnte eine Heilerin werden, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich mit den glitschigen Organen zu Recht kommen würde. Aber Aurorin, ich? Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Das klang wirklich gut.

„Der große Nachteil natürlich ist, dass Frank, um mich herumflattert und mich beschützen will, aber sich dabei selbst in Gefahr bringt. Er war schon immer ein süßer kleiner Idiot gewesen.", sagte sie zärtlich.

Ich grinste. „Ich erinnere mich, ihr wart das perfekte Pärchen, Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin."

Alice Augen weiteten sich. „Apropos, weißt du es schon?"

„Ich bin's!", erwiderte ich aufgeregt.

Alice zog mich in eine Umarmung. „Oh, das ist ja wundervoll, Lily! Weißt du denn schon wer Schulsprecher ist?"

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Ich, ähm, hab noch nichts gehört.", gab ich zurück.

„Ich hätte es auch nicht gewusst, wenn es nicht Frank gewesen wäre. Es ist wirklich furchtbar, dass alles an dieser Schule so ein Geheimnis sein muss. Aber, es kommen ja nur ein paar Jungs in Frage. Ist nicht auch Remus in deinem Jahrgang? Er hatte so traumhaft schöne blaue Augen. Wenn er ein paar Jahre älter gewesen wäre, hätte ich mich mit ihm verabredet. Erzähl das aber nicht Frank.", sagte sie und zwinkerte mir zu.

Ich nickte dumpf, denn ich hatte ihr nicht wirklich zugehört. Ich war eher geschockt davon, dass ich gelogen hatte. Es gab keinen Grund dafür. Ich hätte ihr einfach sagen sollen, dass es James ist. Allerdings wollte ich nicht, dass sie mir Fragen stellte. Ich war noch nicht bereit jemanden außerhalb meiner Familie über mich und James Bescheid wissen zu lassen. Zur Hölle, ich hatte ja noch nicht einmal Hestia davon erzählt! Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Was, wenn uns jemand zusammen einkaufen gesehen hatte? Plötzlich fühlte ich mich noch nicht einmal mehr im Buchladen wohl.

„Lily?", fragte Alice und sah besorgt aus.

Ich blinzelte und setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Entschuldige, Alice, ich war nur ein wenig abgelenkt. Wie spät ist es?"

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „9:42.", sagte sie.

„Oh, verdammt, ich sollte mich wirklich auf den Weg machen. Ich war schon viel zu lange hier drin."

„In Ordnung, also, es war nett dich mal wieder zu sehen, Lily."

„Es war auch schön dich zu sehen, Alice.", erwiderte ich ehrlich. „Grüß Frank von mir."

Sie grinste. „Mach ich. Und du himmelst Remus ein wenig für mich an, ja?"

Ich lachte. „Also, tschüss, Alice."

„Wär schön dich bald mal wieder zu sehen, Lily.", sagte sie.

„Dich auch.", rief ich über meine Schulter. Mit einem letzten Winken verließ ich den Buchladen und trat auf die Straße.

Qualität für Quidditch war nicht weit entfernt und leicht zu finden wegen der vielen Jungs, die mit der Nase an der Scheibe klebten und angesichts der neuesten Besen sabberten. Ich quetschte mich an ihnen vorbei, wobei ich einige lustvolle Blicke von den pubertären Jungs zugeworfen bekam und betrat den Laden. Nachdem ich mich durch die engen Reihen durchgeschlängelt hatte, fand ich James, vertieft in ein Gespräch mit einem der Verkäufer.

„Aber der Silberpfeil ist so lahm!", hörte ich James protestieren. „Und zum Griff hin hat er eine eindeutiges Schlagseite, was ein ziemlicher Design-Fehler ist. Man kann bei einem Sturzflug nie genau geradeaus fliegen, wenn man nicht die Krümmung ausgleicht."

„Aber diese neuen Nimbusse schlägt er trotzdem um Längen.", erwiderte der ergraute Verkäufer mit einem starken irischen Akzent. Was noch von seinem Haar übrig war, stand in weißen Flusen von seinem Kopf ab und seine Hände zitterten, als er sprach. „Die sind zu protzig. Ich wette nach ein paar Jahren zerbrechen sie einfach und dann ist nichts mehr mit fliegen. Aber die Silberpfeile, die halten ein Leben lang."

„Wenn ich wie ein alter Knacker fliegen will dann ja!", schoss James hitzig zurück.

„Irgendwann wirst du auch mal in mein Alter kommen und das verstehen.", prophezeite er.

James prustete, und dann erblickte er mich. „Lily!", rief er fröhlich und seine Augen leuchteten auf.

„Hey, James.", grüßte ich ihn.

„Der alte Jim und ich haben uns grade über Besen unterhalten."

„Das war unschwer zu übersehen.", sagte ich.

„Wer ist das, James?", fragte Jim.

„Das ist meine- ähm, also, das ist Lily.", antwortete James.

Ich hatte bemerkt, wie er nach Worten suchte, aber ich sagte nichts. Ich war mir nicht mehr sicher, was in unserem Fall die angemessene Bezeichnung war. War ich seine feste Freundin? Na ja, wir hatten ja geklärt, dass wir beide Gefühle füreinander hatten, aber mehr auch nicht.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und bemerkte, dass niemand etwas sagte. James Hand fuhr zu seinen Haaren. Ich streckte die Hand aus. „Es ist nett Sie kennenzulernen.", sagte ich zu Jim.

Er ergriff meine Hand und schüttelte sie fest. „Gleichfalls.", sagte er mit einem etwas trotteligen Lächeln. „Und wie lange kennst du James schon?", fragte er.

„Zu lange.", erwiderte ich und lächelte James verschmitzt an.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst, Mädel.", sagte er. „Nichtsdestotrotz, er ist ein guter Junge."

„Ich weiß, was Sie meinen.", wiederholte ich das was er auch gesagt hatte.

„Na, wo stecken denn deine Eltern, mein Junge? Dein Dad ist genauso verrückt wie du wegen dieser Nimbusse. Ich glaube nicht, dass dein Vater jemals mit dem Lächeln aufhört, wenn ihr hier im Laden seid."

James lächelte freundlich, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Meine Eltern haben sich etwas Zeit für sich genommen. Ich war wohl ein wenig zu viel für sie. Heute sind nur Lily und ich unterwegs.", sagte er und legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter.

Jim grinste mich an. „Tja, ich geh mal besser wieder nach vorne. Man sieht sich, Junge.", sagte er und schlug James herzlich auf die Schulter. „Dich auch, Lily."

„Tschüss, Jim!", rief James bevor er sich wieder mir zuwandte.

„Tschüss.", rief auch ich.

Jim winkte uns über seine Schulter hinweg zu und verschwand an der Theke.

„Kennst du eigentlich jeden?", fragte ich.

James grinste. „Mehr oder weniger.", erwiderte er. „Wo sind deine Bücher?", fragte James, als er bemerkte, dass ich mit leeren Händen dastand. „Du hast nach der ganzen Zeit nichts gekauft? Oder hast du einfach alle Bücher schon gelesen?"

„Haha.", grummelte ich. „Bist du fertig? Können wir gehen? Ich fühle mich nicht so gut. Ich würde gerne nach Hause gehen."

James Gesichtsausdruck wurde ganz sanft und er sah besorgt aus. „Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

Ja. Ich bin in Alice Prewett hinein gerannt, die jetzt Alice Longbottom heißt. Ich hab sie angelogen, was die Identität des Schulsprechers betrifft und dann wurde mir klar, dass alle möglichen Leute uns heute zusammen hätten sehen können. Außerdem haben wir einen Großteil des Tages mit knutschen verbracht. Jemand aus der Schule hätte vorbeilaufen und uns sehen können! Und dann hättest du mich beinahe als deine feste Freundin vorgestellt. Ich flippte gerade aus. Ja, es war etwas passiert.

„Krämpfe!", platzte es plötzlich aus mir heraus. „Ich habe Krämpfe!"

James gesamter Körper versteifte sich innerhalb von Sekunden und sein Gesicht lief leicht grün an. „Oh.", brachte er heraus.

„Wirklich schlimme Krämpfe und ich fühle mich total beschissen.", führte ich weiter aus. „Ich bin ein Östrogen-Albtraum.", fügte ich noch hinzu.

James ließ meine Hand los und ich sah zu wie sein Adamsapfel wackelte, als er schluckte. Er hob die Hand zu seinen Haaren. „Ähm.", stotterte er.

„Und ich denke wir sollten jetzt wirklich nach Hause gehen."

„In Ordnung.", sagte James und seine Stimme klang etwas gezwungen. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen."

Wir sprachen den gesamten Weg von der Winkelgasse zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel nicht miteinander. Draußen war es dunkel und James führte mich durch die Menschenmenge, indem er eine Hand sanft auf meinen Rücken legte. Seine Haltung wirkte steif und er sah immer noch ein bisschen aus wie ein Mann, der gerade sehr viel mehr erfahren hatte, als er je wissen wollte. Ich fühlte mich aus unzähligen Gründen beschissen.

Als wir wieder auf den Straßen Londons waren, zog mich James in den Schatten eines Gebäudes und sah über seine Schulter. „Es ist niemand in der Nähe. Bist du bereit?"

Ich nickte und zog meinen Zauberstab. Ich drehte mich auf der Stelle und schloss die Augen. Als ich sie wieder öffnete, befanden wir uns beide auf unserer Veranda. „Gut gezielt.", bemerkte ich beiläufig.

Er grinste. „Ich geb mein Bestes.", gab er zurück.

Ich kramte in meiner Tasche herum bis ich meine Schlüssel fand und schloss die Haustür auf. Mein Dad wartete am Küchentisch auf uns. „Hey, mein kleines Mädchen.", grüßte er mich, als ich zu ihm rüber ging.

„Hey, Daddy.", grüßte ich ihn zurück und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Warum bist du denn noch auf?", fragte ich, als ich mich setzte und dabei einen Blick auf die Uhr warf. Es war fast elf und er musste morgen wieder früh zur Arbeit.

„Deine Mum ist schon vor 'ner Weile eingenickt, aber ich dachte ich warte bis ihr wieder kommt. Ich wollte sicher sein, dass ihr sicher wieder nach Hause gefunden habt.", erklärte er mir. „Dafür danke ich dir, James.", sagte er mit einem kurzen Blick auf ihn und einem Nicken, dass nur Männer verstanden.

„Kein Problem, Mr. Evans.", erwiderte James, setzte sich neben mich und legte einen Arm um meine Schulter.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Ich konnte sehr gut selbst auf mich aufpassen.

„Habt ihr alles bekommen, was ihr braucht, Lily?", fragte mich Dad.

Ich nickte. „Ich bin bereit für das Schuljahr."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du hingehen willst? Ich könnte mir dieses Jahr ein wenig frei nehmen und wir könnten dann zusammen Angelausflüge machen. Du darfst auch fahren."

„Daddy.", rügte ich ihn.

„Ich weiß, deine Ausbildung.", jammerte Dad und seufzte.

Ich lachte leise. „Gute Nacht, Daddy.", sagte ich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Du solltest auch bald ins Bett gehen. Du redest Unsinn."

„Ja, Lily."

Ohne Worte fragte ich auch James, ob er schlafen ginge, aber er richtete sich auf und sagte. „Ich wollte mich noch ein bisschen mit deinem Dad unterhalten."

Ich hob daraufhin die Augenbraue, aber James lächelte beschwichtigend.

„Wir unterhalten uns später?", fragte James bedeutungsvoll und nickte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf in Richtung Garten.

Ich nickte und winkte den Beiden. „Gute Nacht, Jungs."

Ich ging nach oben in mein Zimmer, schmiss meine Taschen auf das Bett und ließ mich dann auch mit dem Gesicht voran auf das Bett fallen. Nach einigen Momenten und mit großer Entschlossenheit, raffte ich mich wieder auf und ließ Calypso aus ihrem Käfig. „Hey, mein Mädchen.", begrüßte ich sie. Sie schuhute leise und erlaubte mir ein paar Minuten lang über die Federn ihrer Flügel zu streichen. Dann flog sie aus dem Fenster. Ich nahm mir ein Beispiel an ihr und schlich mich auf Zehenspitzen in den Garten.

Wie in den meisten Nächten zuvor, wartete James bereits bei der Schaukel. Sein Kopf ruckte nach oben, als er mich kommen hörte.

„Geht's dir schon besser?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Ich meine, hast du noch, ähm, na ja.", beendete er seinen Satz lahm, die Spitzen seiner Ohren wurden rot und seine Hand flog zu seinen Haaren.

Mein Gesicht lief knallrot an und ich versuchte etwas Verständliches hervorzubringen. „Ja, mir geht's gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Tut mir Leid wegen vorhin. Ich hab dich ja praktisch gezwungen zu gehen.", entschuldigte ich mich.

„Oh! Das ist doch nicht der Rede wert, Lily.", versicherte mir James rasch. „Es war sowieso schon spät und du konntest ja nicht wirklich was dafür."

„Für die wenigsten Dinge kann ich wirklich was.", murmelte ich in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Ich legte den Kopf schräg, während ich sein Profil betrachtete.

Ich wollte der Situation die unangenehme Spannung nehmen, also machte ich einen Scherz. „Also, über was hast du mit meinem Vater gesprochen? Habt ihr schon mal über deine Sarggröße gesprochen, weil er dich irgendwann umbringen wird?"

James rollte mit den Augen und schubste mich, so dass meine Schaukel nach vorne schwang. „Das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, Evans. Ich mach doch nicht den gleichen Fehler ein zweites Mal."

„Also, worüber habt ihr euch dann unterhalten?"

„Ich habe nur nach seiner Meinung in einer Sache gefragt.", sagte James geheimnisvoll.

„Du weißt schon, dass das keine Antwort auf meine Frage ist?"

Er grinste. „Ja, ich weiß.", versicherte er mir.

Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schmollte.

Als er mich ansah, begann James zu lachen. „Dann lass mich dir mal eine Frage stellen. Würdest du gerne mit mir morgen zu Abend essen?"

„Wir essen doch jeden Tag zusammen.", erinnerte ich ihn.

Er gluckste und zupfte dann an seinen Haaren. „Das weiß ich, aber ich wollte wissen, ob du morgen mit mir ausgehst."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Hast du darüber mit meinem Dad gesprochen?"

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Niemand weiß davon. Du kannst dich ganz frei entscheiden, ohne Rücksicht auf die Scharade zu nehmen."

„Du willst mit mir ausgehen?", fragte ich

Er nickte.

„Ein reales Date?", wollte ich es genau wissen.

„Das wäre schön.", sagte James sanft.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und schloss meine Augen. Wollte ich das wirklich? Das würde die ganze Angelegenheit noch komplizierter machen.

„In Ordnung.", hauchte ich.

James Lächeln war so wunderschön, dass mein Herz bei dem Anblick wie verrückt zu schlagen begann. Er lehnte sich rüber, um mich zu küssen und ich schloss die Augen und ließ es geschehen.

* * *

**So, letzten Freitag hatte ich keine Zeit ein neues Kapitel hochzustellen wegen Weihnachten, deswegen kommt jetzt ausnahmsweise an einem Mittwoch ein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr hattet auch so tolle Weihnachten und wünsche euch allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Außerdem werde ich an Sylvester kein neues Kapitel hochstellen können, sondern erst wieder am ersten Freitag im Januar. Lg Melissa**


	14. Ein Richtiges Date

**Zuvor bei „Mein fester Freund":**

„Du willst mit mir ausgehen?", fragte ich.

Er nickte.

„Ein richtiges Date?", wollte ich es genau wissen.

„Das wäre schön.", sagte James sanft.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und schloss meine Augen. Wollte ich das wirklich? Das würde die ganze Angelegenheit noch komplizierter machen.

„In Ordnung.", hauchte ich.

James Lächeln war so wunderschön, dass mein Herz bei dem Anblick wie verrückt zu schlagen begann. Er lehnte sich rüber, um mich zu küssen und ich schloss die Augen und ließ es geschehen.

**Kapitel 14**

„_Als ich noch zur High School ging, bekam ich Ärger mit dem Dad meiner festen Freundin. Er sagte: ‚Ich will, dass du meine Tochter bis acht zurückbringst'. Ich erwiderte ‚Erst im August? Cool!'" – Steven Wright_

**Ein Richtiges Date**

„Lily.", flüsterte mir eine Stimme ins Ohr. Sie klang sehr warm, wie goldener Honig, und ich inhalierte ihren süßen Klang. Instinktiv wusste ich wem sie gehörte.

„Mmm.", stöhnte ich leise im Schlaf.

„Lily.", lockte mich die Stimme erneut mit einem samtenen Ton. Warme Arme schlangen sich um meinen Oberkörper und ich dankte meinem Unterbewusstsein dafür, dass sich alles so real anfühlte, dass eine Gänsehaut meinen Körper bedeckte. Ich atmete den Geruch ein. Merlin, dieser geruchskonservierende Zauberspruch, den ich auf James Trikot gesprochen hatte war wirklich verdammt stark. Sein Geruch umgab mich von allen Seiten.

„Lily, du musst aufstehen."

Ich runzelte die Stirn und rollte mich auf die andere Seite. Normalerweise bemühte sich der James in meinen Träumen die Illusion so lange wie möglich aufrecht zu erhalten- meistens mit tollen Verführungstechniken.

„Es ist Zeit aufzustehen."

Ich zog mir die Bettdecke über den Kopf und fluchte dabei vor mich hin. Ich spürte wie mir die Bettdecke langsam aus den Fingern gezogen wurde und hinunter zu meinem Bauch strich, wobei sie leicht meine Rippen kitzelte. Ich hielt die Augen geschlossen, als ich einen schwieligen Daumen spürte, der auf meiner Wange Kreise zog. Ein zufriedenes Seufzen kam über meine Lippen und ich fühlte wie der Schlaf mich wieder übermannte. Meine Wahrnehmung verblasste.

„Nein, Lily, schlaf nicht wieder ein.", drängte mich der James aus meinen Träumen.

Ich öffnete den Mund, um ihn zu fragen warum er sich so seltsam verhielt und warum er mich nicht küsste, aber plötzlich konnte ich nicht mehr sprechen, weil sich sanfte Lippen auf die meinen pressten. Ahh, das war schon besser.

Die Augen immer noch geschlossen, überließ ich James die Kontrolle. Das war es, was ich erwartet hatte. „Mmm, James.", seufzte ich, während unsere Lippen zärtlich miteinander tanzten, fest genug, so dass ich den Druck seiner Lippen spürte, aber nicht so fest, dass es zu mehr führen würde- allerdings trug der James in meinen Träumen nie ein Shirt. Der Kuss schmeckte süß.

Mit einem etwas schwindeligen Gefühl, löste ich mich von ihm. Normalerweise mussten Traum-James und ich uns nie um mangelnden Sauerstoff sorgen. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch mein Haar und ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Mach die Augen auf.", flüsterte James heiser.

Ich tat, was er verlangte. Da war James. Er sah ein bisschen zu sehr wie aus dem Ei gepellt aus. Der James aus meinen Träumen hatte eigentlich immer ein etwas verwegeneres Aussehen. Ich streckte die Hand aus, um seinen frisch rasierten Kiefer zu befühlen. „Ich will, dass mein Unterbewusstsein wieder zur Normalität zurückkehrt, Traum-James.", teilte ich ihm mit.

James Hand wanderte von meinen Haaren zu meinem Arm und kam schließlich auf meiner Hand zum liegen. „Lily, das hier ist kein Traum."

„Ist es nicht?"

„Nein."

Ich blinzelte und setzte mich ein wenig auf. Ich fühlte mich nicht mehr schlapp oder müde. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar, die Krämpfe waren verschwunden, was an sich nicht ungewöhnlich war, am ersten Tag war es nämlich immer am schlimmsten. Mein Zimmer wurde von Sonnenlicht geflutet, aber ich kniff mir noch mal in den Arm, um sicher zu gehen. Ja, ich war wach. Meine Augenbrauen kräuselten sich verwirrt und ich fragte: „Warum hast du mich denn dann geküsst?"

Er lachte leise und ich spürte wie das Bett unter mir vibrierte. „Um dich aufzuwecken."

Ich lächelte ihn schüchtern an.

„Du wirkst noch etwas schlaftrunken.", stellte er fest.

„Mmm.", stimmte ich ihm zu und leckte mir erwartungsvoll über die Lippen.

„Ich denke ich sollte etwas dagegen unternehmen.", erklärte mir James ernst.

Während ich James küsste entschied ich, dass dies die perfekte Methode war jemanden aufzuwecken. Wenn er das jeden Morgen tat, könnte ich sogar ein Morgenmensch werden. Einige Minuten später, als wir alle mehr als wach waren, standen ich und James vom Bett auf.

Während ich damit beschäftigt war mein Haar zu entwirren und sein Trikot herunter zu ziehen, damit ich weniger wie ein verzweifelte, ausgestoßene Veela aussah, die auf die letzte Runde im Eberkopf wartete, lief James in meinem Zimmer umher, um es etwas genauer zu erkunden. Er warf einen Blick auf meine Büchersammlung und besah sich dann meinen Kleiderschrank, wobei es schien, als jucke es ihn in den Fingern die Schubladen zu öffnen, allerdings hielt er sich zurück. Ich grinste in mich hinein. Oh, ja, er fürchtete immer noch meinen Zorn.

James ging hinüber zu meinen Regalen, die über und über mit Einhörnern gefüllt waren. Ich besaß alle möglichen Varianten. Einhorn-Figuren, Kuscheltiere, Lesezeichen, Bilder, sogar Einhorn-Salz- und Pfefferstreuer. James nahm eines der Kuscheltiere, und ich zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als er es in die Luft warf.

„Hey.", rief ich und befreite das Einhorn aus seinem Griff. „Sei ein bisschen netter zu Mr. Snuggles." Ich presste ihn an meine Brust und verzog traurig das Gesicht angesichts der Misshandlung.

James prustete und lachte zugleich, und ich bemühte mich keine Miene zu verziehen. „Mr. Snuggles?", fragte er.

„Oh, halt die Klappe.", sagte ich und stellte Mr. Snuggles wieder an seinen Platz. Ich tätschelte noch kurz seinen Kopf, als James nicht hinsah.

„Du hast deiner Einhornpuppe einen Namen gegeben?"

„Er ist keine Puppe.", verbesserte ich ihn spitz. „Er ist ein Kuscheltier. Außerdem ist das schon Jahre her."

Na gut, zwei Jahre, aber das musste er ja nicht wissen. Es war immer noch ein Plural.

„Oh, entschuldige.", neckte mich James mit einem Grinsen. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du in dieser Sache so empfindlich bist."

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln und wirkte, wie ich hoffte, unbekümmert.

Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Na ja, eigentlich bist du ja immer etwas empfindlich."

Ich rümpfte die Nase und schubste ihn gegen die Brust. „Idiot.", schimpfte ich und schlug ihn erneut. Ergeben hob er die Hände und ich seufzte. „Ich mag Einhörner einfach- sogar schon bevor ich erfahren hab, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Sie sind einfach so schön und rein und unschuldig. Ich wünschte ich könnte mal eines sehen."

„Was? Du lebst schon seit sechs Jahren auf Hogwarts und hast trotzdem noch nie ein Einhorn gesehen?", fragte James erstaunt.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „In der Unterrichtsstunde in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe haben wir an diesem Tag nur die Theorie durchgenommen. Professor Kesselbrand konnte doch keine für uns finden, erinnerst du dich nicht?"

„Ja, aber es gibt doch eine Menge Einhörner im Verbotenen Wald. Warum bist du nie hineingegangen, um eins zu suchen?"

„Weil es eigentlich verboten ist in den Wald zu gehen, James.", sagte ich zu ihm. „Daher ja auch der Name, Verbotener Wald, weißt du?", spöttelte ich.

Er rollte mit den Augen.

„Lily, du kannst dir doch nicht von irgendwelchen Leuten, den Spaß verderben lassen.", erklärte mir James mit einem verschmitzten Leuchten in den Augen. „Manchmal muss man eben ein paar Regeln brechen."

„Setz es auf die Liste.", seufzte ich.

Nachdenklich zerwuschelte er seine Haare.

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch angesichts seiner geistigen Abwesenheit und seines bereits angezogenen Körpers- blöder Morgenmensch- und er versteifte sich ein wenig, als er mein Starren bemerkte, schenkte mir dann aber ein schelmisches Grinsen.

„Müde?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Ich prustete und rollte mit den Augen. „Kein bisschen.", log ich. „In der Tat werde ich mich jetzt umziehen.", teilte ich ihm mit.

Seine Augen funkelten und erwartungsvoll setzte er sich an meinen Schreibtisch.

„Werde ich dich zusehen lassen?", fragte ich ihn spitz.

„Ja.", antwortete James hoffnungsvoll.

Ich rollte mit den Augen, ging aber trotzdem drauf ein. „Und warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Weil ich damit gestraft wurde ohne Geschwister aufzuwachsen und Merlin mich auf diese Weise für siebzehn lange Jahre der Einsamkeit entschädigen will.", erwiderte James mit einem Zwinkern.

Ich zog ihn von meinem Stuhl herunter und brachte ihn zur Tür. „Zeit, dass du gehst, Potter.", sagte ich bestimmt.

„Verdammt.", beklagte er sich. „Ich versprech ich schau auch nicht."

„Lügner.", warf ich ihm vor.

„Schuldig.", stimmte er mir zu und stahl sich an der Tür noch einen Kuss von mir.

Ich ließ zu, dass er mir den Sauerstoff raubte, bis mir wieder einfiel, dass ich hier das Sagen hatte und ihn wegschubste.

Atemlos, lächelte er mich heiter an. „Ich bin um sechs Uhr zu Hause, um dich abzuholen. Zieh dir was Hübsches an.", sagte er.

„Warte, wo gehst du hin? Wo gehen wir hin?"

„Deine Mum setzt mich im Büro deines Vaters ab, wo wir zusammen Männerkram machen."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Es sah ihm so ähnlich sich mit Dad zu Tode langweilen zu wollen. Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie den Nachmittag damit verbringen würden wie zwei alte Klatschweiber zu tratschen und dabei versuchten Papierkugeln in den Mülleimer zu werfen, um dann laut zu jubeln, wenn sie tatsächlich trafen. Die Bezeichnung Männerkram war trotzdem ziemlich lächerlich. „Versuch nicht einzulochen.", riet ich ihm.

Seine Augenbrauen kräuselten sich verwirrt, aber er ging nicht darauf ein. Ich glaube James verstand nicht einmal die Hälfte von den Dingen, die ich sagte. Was war das Gute daran, wenn man schlagfertig war, aber niemand die Witze verstand, die man machte?

„Ignorier mich einfach.", sagte ich und seufzte. „Also, was ist los?"

„Ich werde den Tag mit deinem Dad im Büro verbringen."

„Aber es ist Sonntag.", machte ich James darauf aufmerksam.

„Ja, aber er muss Überstunden machen um dieses Zahlenproblem zu lösen. Anscheinend können diese Buchständer es nicht lösen, also muss er helfen."

„Buchhalter.", verbesserte ich ihn lachend.

„Okay, also, deine Mum setzt mich auf dem Weg zu einer besonderen Lehrerkonferenz ab."

Ich nickte. „Das jährliche schickimicki Essen, bevor all die Kinder auftauchen."

„Und was heute Abend angeht, das ist eine Überraschung.", verkündete er geheimnisvoll.

Ich stöhnte. „Ich hasse Überraschungen."

Er lachte und küsste mich auf die Nase. „Ich weiß."

Ich hörte wie jemand die Treppe heraufkam. James schien es auch zu hören, denn er drehte sich zur Treppe. „Deine Mum."

„Wahnsinn.", sagte ich trocken.

„Oh, da seid ihr ja.", hörte ich meine Mum sagen, während James und ich noch ein paar Zentimeter Abstand zwischen uns brachten. „James, wir müssen jetzt los, oder ich komme zu spät." Sie sah ein wenig abgelenkt aus, als sie auf die Uhr blickte und am Saum ihres Rockes zupfte. Sie überlegte wohl gerade welches Maccheroni- Bild am besten als Sinnbild für die Bildung in Frage käme, oder so was. Merlin, ich wäre eine furchtbare Lehrerin.

Stopp… zurück mit den wilden Thestralen. „Wie spät ist es?", fragte ich.

„Acht.", antwortete James, und seine Augen blitzten, als er fies grinste.

Scheiße. Ich bedachte ihn mit dem finstersten Blick, den ich zu Stande bekam. „Oh, du widerlicher-"

„Keine Adjektive mehr, Lily, wir müssen los.", unterbrach mich meine Mum mit angespannter Stimme und fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Schläfe. „Ich bin um drei wieder zurück. Tuney müsste schon früher wieder da sein. Jetzt sag James schnell noch, dass du ihn liebst, damit wir gehen können."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Ich liebe dich.", grummelte ich zu James, der versuchte nicht zu lachen.

„Ich weiß.", gab er zurück.

Während ich vor mich hingrummelte und bereute James jemals Star Wars gezeigt zu haben, schob ich ihn zur Tür hinaus und in Richtung meiner Mutter. „Danke für den Weckruf!", rief ich ihm noch zu.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen.", erwiderte James und hielt kurz auf der Treppe inne, um mir noch einmal zuzuzwinkern.

Ich rollte mit den Augen angesichts dieser Schmalzigkeit und, was noch schlimmer war der erbärmlichen Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch, des Errötens, des Schwindels, und der durch Östrogen ausgelösten Schwäche. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir.

Ich krabbelte zurück in mein Bett und schlief noch ein paar Stunden, bevor ich richtig aufwachte. Heute war Sonntag und Tag zwölf des zwei Wochen Marathons. Mir fiel auf, wie sehr ich mich in weniger als zwei Wochen verändert hatte. Vor zwölf Tagen hatte ich die Sekunden gezählt, bis es glaubwürdig wäre mit James Schluss zu machen. Jetzt wollte ich, dass die Zeit langsamer verging, damit wir uns nicht trennen mussten.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, ging ins Badezimmer und erledigte, was erledigt werden musste. Wenn ich nun so zurückdachte, war mir mein Verhalten von gestern ziemlich peinlich. So sehr ich auch versucht hatte nett zu sein, das biologische Monster hatte den Kampf gewonnen. Ich hoffte nur, dass nicht nur ich mich während der Periode in einen feuerspuckenden Drachen verwandelte.

Ich hatte mich einmal mit Remus darüber unterhalten und er meinte er fühle sich auch immer unglaublich gereizt, wenn bald Vollmond war. Anscheinend half Schokolade. Allerdings ging es bei ihm um einen ganz anderen Zyklus- einen der den Mond betraf.

Ich hatte Mitleid mit Remus. Er war wirklich der netteste Mensch, den ich je getroffen hatte. Mich störte nicht, dass er ein Werwolf war und ich hatte deswegen auch keine schlechtere Meinung von ihm- ganz im Gegenteil sogar. Ich wusste einfach, dass ihn dieses Stigma für den Rest seines Lebens begleiten würde. Remus hatte das nicht verdient.

Als er mir davon erzählt hatte- das war während einer späten gemeinsamen Patrouille im letzten Jahr- wusste ich nicht was ich sagen sollte. Was sagt man denn, wenn man so eine Information bekommt? _Möchtest du, dass ich dir ein paar Wer- Würstchen besorge? _schien einfach nicht angemessen zu sein. Trotzdem beneidete ich Remus damals irgendwie ein wenig- nicht wegen dem pelzigen Problem, sondern wegen dem Gefühl der Identität, das er aufgrund seines Zustandes hatte. Er schien so sicher zu sein, in dem was er war, so gesammelt, als wisse er genau wer er war und er schämte sich nicht deswegen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte das von mir behaupten. Mich verunsicherte ja immer noch die Weihnachtsfarben-Sache im Bezug auf mein Aussehen.

Ich seufzte und putzte mir die Zähne. Ich hoffte James hatte das Feuerspeien heute Morgen genossen. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass Newt Scamander seine Ausgabe von _Fantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_, überarbeiten müsste, um zu beschreiben, was für ein schreckliches Monster ich Morgens war. Ahh, nun, es war seine eigene verdammte Schuld, er hatte mich ja aufgeweckt.

Ich ging nach unten und schlenderte in die Küche um zu frühstücken. Während ich an meinem Toast knabberte, genoss ich die Tatsache, dass ich das Haus ganz für mich alleine hatte- keine Eltern, keine Schwester und kein fester Freund. Ich konnte nackt herumlaufen! Okay, das würde ich nie tun. Was, wenn es zum Beispiel brennen würde und ich aus dem Haus flüchten müsste? Ich wollte ja noch nicht einmal, dass die Leute mich nur in meinen Schlafsachen zu Gesicht bekamen, ganz zu schweigen nackt. Ich konnte es mir genau vorstellen: _Hey, Billy, kleiner 12-jähriger Junge aus der Nachbarschaft. Ja, es ist ein wenig kühl heute Morgen._

Nein danke.

Stattdessen stellte ich die Musik meines Lieblingsmuggelsängers- ein neuer Kerl aus Amerika mit einer tollen Stimme- laut und krächzte dazu. Das dauerte nur ungefähr eine halbe Stunde, bis ich Erbarmen mit Calypso hatte, die bereits genug meines falschen Gesanges für ihr ganzes Leben ertragen hatte. Tuney hatte all die musikalischen Gene abgekriegt. Ich die magischen.

Ich sah Callie zu, wie sie in meinem Zimmer umherflog und blätterte durch meine neuen Bücher. Sie waren voll von neuen, aufregenden Dingen, über die ich mir das ganze nächste Jahr den Kopf zerbrechen und wahnsinnig werden konnte, wenn ich wieder versuchte die Beste zu sein. Ein Hoch auf den Typ A Charakter! Wer litt denn nicht gerne unter Bluthochdruck?

Nachdem ich mir schnell ein Thunfischsandwich zum Mittagessen gemacht hatte, versuchte ich sogar für die Schule zu packen- na ja, wenn auf dem Bett liegen und sich wünschen, dass sich alles von selbst packte als Versuch galt. Gab es eigentlich so etwas wie hirnlose Magie? Das würde alle meine Probleme lösen.

Als jedoch Tuney so um zwei Uhr nach Hause kam, konnte ich es nicht mehr verleugnen. Ich würde mit James Potter ausgehen. Heute Abend.

Nervös schritt ich in meinem Zimmer auf und ab, während ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Doch einige Fragen gingen mir immer wieder durch den Kopf:

_Wo würde er mit mir hingehen?_

_Was sollte ich bloß sagen?_

_Wenn wir zu Abend essen, was bestelle ich damit ich weder wie ein verfressenes Schwein wirke noch wie ein magersüchtiges Model?_

_Soll ich bezahlen?_

_Oder bezahlt er?_

_Teilen wir uns die Rechnung?_

_War es zu komisch, wenn das Mädchen fährt, weil der Junge vor ein paar Tagen noch nicht einmal wusste was ein Auto war?_

_Da das ein richtiges Date war, zählten unsere vorherigen Erlebnisse nicht mehr? Und wenn dem so war, hieß das ich sollte ihn nicht küssen? Küsste man überhaupt beim ersten Date? Mit Zunge?_

_Und was am wichtigsten war, was bei Merlins rechtem Hodensack sollte ich bloß anziehen?_

Ich erinnerte mich daran zu atmen und von zehn rückwärts zu zählen. Alles war in Ordnung. Ich schaffte das schon. Ich musste nur den Wahnsinn im Zaum halten. Was würde James feste Freundin tun? Sie würde die Klappe halten, sich was Schickes anziehen und auftauchen. Genau.

Merlin, ich brauchte Hilfe.

Hestia würde ganz genau wissen, was nun zu tun war. Sie war schon auf mehr ersten Dates gewesen, als ich zählen konnte. An jedem Hogsmeade- Wochenende ging sie mit einem anderen Kerl aus und suchte dabei nach der geheimnisvollen schicksalhaften Verbindung, von der sie immer schwärmte. Sie kannte die richtige Verhaltensweise für ein Date. Was würde sie sagen?

_Lily, reiß dich verdammt noch mal zusammen! Es ist nur ein Date und du beehrst einen Gentleman, der deiner würdig ist mit deiner Anwesenheit. Du siehst fantastisch aus, lass ihn schwitzen und spiel ein bisschen mit ihm. Du kannst mit ihm machen was du willst. Er bezahlt natürlich. Wenn er dich fragt, bezahlt er auch. So ist das. Lass ihn nicht den ganzen Abend von sich reden, und iss verdammt noch mal was auch immer du willst. Wenn er damit ein Problem hat, hast du ein Problem mit ihm. Frauenpower, Lily! Dann, wenn das Date vorbei ist, und wenn du ihn magst und er es nicht schon allzu sehr versaut hat, küsst du den Jungen sanft und ziehst dich wieder zurück, bevor es überhaupt wirklich angefangen hat und er wird dir verfallen sein, solange du willst. Darauf geb ich dir die Hestia Jones Garantie._

Ich lächelte und fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz beim Gedanken an sie. Ich vermisste meine beste Freundin so sehr.

Allerdings war es kein gutes Zeichen, wenn ich begann meiner inneren Hestia zuzustimmen. Und was noch schlimmer war, ich hatte immer noch keinen Schimmer, was ich anziehen sollte.

Ich nahm Klamotten aus meinem Kleiderschrank, beäugte sie kurz und warf sie über meine Schulter auf den Boden. All meine Sachen waren entweder zu eng, zu prüde, zu nuttig, zu kurz, zu lang, zu kratzig oder zu orange. Ich hatte fast meinen gesamten Kleiderschrank auf dem Fußboden verteilt, als ich das Klicken der Absätze meiner Mum in der Küche hörte. Es war der einzige Raum im gesamten Haus mit Fliesenfußboden, der durchs ganze Haus hallte, wenn man herumlief.

Ich rannte nach unten zu ihr. Ich war in den ganzen Siebzehn Jahren nie glücklicher gewesen meine Mum zu sehen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass eine mit Senf bekleckerte Bluse und vom Wind zerzauste Haare, der schönste Anblick meines gesamten Lebens sein konnte?

„Mum, Ich brauch deine Hilfe.", brach es aus mir heraus.

Sie stellte ihre Aktentasche überrascht ab. Ihr nervöses Verhalten von heute Morgen war verschwunden und sie war wieder ganz die vernünftige Mum. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Lily? Du wirkst gehetzt."

„Ich dreh gleich durch, Mum."

Sie lächelte verstehend. „Ist es wegen dem großen Date, von dem mir James auf der Fahrt erzählt hat?"

Ich nickte, und mir wurde schlecht, als ich das Wort hörte.

„Wo liegt das Problem?", fragte sie lachend und zog ihre unbequemen aussehenden spitzen Schuhe aus.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung was ich anziehen soll."

„Oh, das ist wirklich ein Problem.", stimmte sie mir zu.

„Hilf mir, Mummy.", bettelte ich erbärmlich.

Sie kam zu mir rüber und nahm mich in den Arm, wie es nur eine Mutter konnte. Ihr vertrautes blumiges Parfum ließ mich sicher und entspannt fühlen. „Lass uns nach oben, gehen und nachsehen."

Gemeinsam sammelten wir alle Klamotten vom Boden auf und verstauten sie wieder in meinem Kleiderschrank, während wir nach etwas passendem zum Anziehen suchten. Als der letzte Rock wieder an seinem Platz war, waren wir leider genauso schlau wie zuvor. „Du brauchst wirklich ein paar neue Klamotten.", entschied Mum mit einem Lachen.

„Mum!", schrie ich. „Das ist nicht besonders hilfreich."

„Richtig, entschuldige.", sagte sie eiligst und unterdrückte ihr Lachen. Anscheinend bin ich nicht nur geistig labil, wenn mir ein Date mit James Potter bevorsteht, ich bin auch noch irrsinnig komisch. „Hast du nicht irgendwas Schickes? Ich hätte schwören können, du hast das perfekte Outfit."

Ich deutete niedergeschlagen auf den wieder eingeräumten Kleiderschrank. „Wo?", fragte ich.

Mum schnipste mit den Fingern. „Das Kleid.", flüsterte sie bedeutungsvoll.

Ich sah sie verwirrt an. „Kleid, was für ein Kleid? Mum, wovon sprichst du? Wir haben wirklich keine Zeit für unsichtbare Kleider. Wir haben nur noch ungefähr anderthalb Stunden Zeit mich wieder in eine normale, geistig gesunde Person zurückzuverwandeln, bevor James vorbeikommt."

Mum seufzte angesichts meiner Dramatik. „Also wirklich, Lily.", tadelte sie mich. „Das Kleid, das wir im Einkaufszentrum während unserem Wellness-Wochenende gekauft haben."

Smehkaleen.

Ich fiel ihr um den Hals. „Du bist ein Genie, Mum!", rief ich begeistert.

Sie grinste verschmitzt. „Was glaubst du denn von wem du das hast? Etwa von deinem Vater? Ich bitte dich."

Ich grinste und wandte mich wieder meinem Kleiderschrank zu. „Aber wo ist es? Ich hätte es doch schon sehen müssen."

„Es ist in meinem Kleiderschrank, weil ein gewisser sturer Jemand meinte, sie würde kein Kleid brauchen und sie wolle nicht, dass es Platz in ihrem Schrank wegnimmt."

Ich sah sie betreten an. „Ich liebe dich, Mum." War meine lahme Erwiderung.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, Ja, lass uns das Kleid holen."

Als ich mich endlich in mein Kleid gequetscht hatte und einen Klebezauber darauf gesprochen hatte, damit ich mein Kleid nicht den ganzen Abend vorne hochziehen musste- blöde trägerlose Kleider- fühlte ich mich um einiges beruhigter. Mum half mir dabei mein Make-up aufzulegen. Sie war ein Genie was Lidschatten anging.

Ich entfernte gerade alle Mascaraklumpen aus meinen Wimpern, als Mum nach Luft schnappte, weil ihr etwas eingefallen war.

„Was willst du denn mit deinen Haaren machen?", fragte sie.

Ich hob die Hand und betastete den knotigen Dutt, zu dem ich meine Haare heute Morgen zusammengebunden hatte. „Oh, ich wusste dieses Date war keine gute Idee.", stöhnte ich.

„Nein, das wird schon.", versicherte mir meine Mum, obwohl ihre Stimme ein wenig angespannt klang. „Du hast noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit."

„Verdammte Scheiße. Eine halbe Stunde?"

„Okay, wir brauchen Verstärkung. Petunia!", Sie stand auf und ging aus meinem Zimmer um an Petunias Tür zu klopfen. „Petunia!"

Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten und, wie ich auch annahm eine Aussicht auf eine großzügige Entlohnung, betrat Petunia mit einem Lockenstab als Waffe ihrer Wahl mein Zimmer.

„Tuney wird sich um deine Haare kümmern, Lily.", sagte Mum, die nach Tuney den Raum betrat.

Ich lächelte meine Schwester dankbar an. Ich konnte einfache Zaubersprüche sprechen, aber ich war noch nie gut darin gewesen mich zu frisieren. Tuney jedoch, war eine wahre Meisterin. Sie hatte viel mehr Geduld dafür als ich. Ich wollte immer, dass es schnell ging und das bedeutete meistens, dass es Scheiße aussah.

Petunia zog einen Stuhl zu sich. „In Ordnung, setz dich."

Ich zuckte zusammen, als sie meine Haare bürstete. „Merlin, Tuney, musst du so grob sein?"

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du deine Haare nicht ordentlich bürstest und sie deshalb verknotet sind."

Ich hielt den Mund, und zischte nur ab und zu, wenn der Lockenstab meinem Ohr zu nahe kam.

„Warum flippst du eigentlich so aus, Lily?", fragte Petunia.

„James und ich haben unser erstes Date.", erklärte ich ihr, wobei ich zum Ende des Satzes hin quietschte, weil ihre knochigen Finger an meinen Haaren zogen.

Sie lachte überheblich. „Willst du damit sagen, er hat dich in den, warte, sechs Monaten die ihr zusammen seid, noch kein einziges Mal ausgeführt? Toller Fang, Lils."

„Stimmt das, Lily?", fragte Mum.

In Gedanken fluchte ich wegen dieses Fehlers. Es war nicht zu glauben, dass mir das rausgerutscht war. „Natürlich nicht!", redete ich mich eiligst heraus. „Ich meinte damit, dass das unser erstes Date außerhalb der magischen Welt ist."

„Oh.", machte Petunia nur und ich sah im Spiegel wie meine Mutter verstehend nickte.

„Irgendwelche Tipps?", fragte ich hilfesuchend.

„Er sollte dir die Tür aufhalten.", sagte Mum. „Ich weiß, ihr Mädchen wollt Gleichberechtigung und all das, aber es ist einfach nur anständig. Ich hasse es, wenn sich Jungs nicht wie Gentlemen benehmen. Wenn er das nicht kann, dann verdient er dich nicht."

Ich lächelte. „Danke, Mum." Sie hatte es wirklich einfach. Sie hatte Dad geheiratet, weil er der erste Junge war, der sie zum Tanz aufgefordert hatte. Ich erinnerte mich wie ich Sie als Kind immer und immer wieder gebeten hatte mir die Geschichte zu erzählen. Sie schien immer so romantisch in ihrer Einfachheit.

„Aber, es ist ja James, also glaube ich nicht, dass du dir deswegen Gedanken machen musst.", sagte Mum und klang dabei wie ein verliebter Teenager.

Natürlich würde sie meinen Vater sofort verlassen, sollte James plötzlich wieder zu haben sein. Verdammt.

„Pack ein paar Minzpastillen in deine Handtasche.", gab mir Petunia den praktischen Rat. „Du kannst dann nach dem Essen ein paar lutschten, damit du ihn später nicht verschreckst."

„Ah, danke, Tuney."

„Mhhm, ja.", murmelte sie und zog an meinen Haare.

„Verflucht-Auaaaaa!", schrie ich vor Schmerzen aus und hob die Hand um meine Haare zu betasten.

Petunia schlug meine Hand weg. „Nicht anfassen.", befahl sie mir.

„Du reißt mir alle Haare aus.", beschwerte ich mich.

„Hör auf zu jammern. Wer schön sein will muss leiden."

Sie befestigte ein paar Haarnadeln in meinen Haaren, um sie nach hinten zu halten und das so fest, dass ich glaubte sie hätte meinen Schädel durchbohrt und mein Gehirn penetriert, so wie die Ägypter es taten, um ihre Mumien zu balsamieren. Ich hatte den seltsamen Drang gleichzeitig zu heulen und zu lachen, weil es so weh tat. Was für ein schräges Phänomen. Jedenfalls war mein Gesicht nun ganz rot und fleckig.

„Hör auf damit, Lily. Du ruinierst noch dein ganzes Make-up.", rügte mich Tuney und sprühte meine Haare mit Haarspray ein, um sie zu fixieren. „So.", verkündigte sie und trat einen Schritt zurück, um ihr Werk zu bewundern. „Du bist fertig."

Ich grinste sie an. „Danke, Tuney."

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Was auch immer, Freak.", erwiderte sie, wobei sich ihre zusammengepressten Lippen ein wenig hoben.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus, Lily. Schnapp dir deine Handtasche. James und dein Vater müssten gleich hier sein."

Ich stopfte Tampons, Minzpastillen, und meinen Lippenstift in die Handtasche und spürte dabei eine Welle von Dankbarkeit gegenüber den Frauen des Evans Haushalts. Ich hatte mich nie wirklich als ein mädchenhaftes Mädchen gesehen. Ich war kein Mädchen, das den ganzen Tag vor dem Spiegel saß und sich über ihr Aussehen Gedanken machte. Aus irgendeinem Grund machte es mich unglaublich glücklich, dass die Beiden da waren und diese ganzen blöden klischeehaften Dinge für mich taten. Ich liebte meine Mum. Und ich liebte meine Schwester.

Ich nahm ein paar blassgelbe flache Schuhe aus meinem Schrank und schlüpfte hinein.

„Du willst nicht wirklich diese hässlichen Schuhe tragen, oder?", fragte Petunia naserümpfend.

Na ja, zumindest liebte ich meine Mum.

Ich tigerte in der Küche auf und ab und wartete darauf, dass James mich abholte. Ich zwang mich all die Bedenken und Ängste auszublenden, während ich wünschte ich wäre mit ein paar mehr Jungs nach Hogsmeade gegangen. Auch wenn sie totale Idioten waren, hätte ich doch zumindest ein paar Erfahrungen mehr gehabt. Genau zwei Minuten und zweiunddreißig Sekunden nach sechs Uhr, klingelte es an der Tür.

Mit rasendem Herzen, zwang ich mich ein paar Sekunden zu warten, bevor ich langsam an die Tür ging. Ich öffnete und mir gegenüber stand…mein Vater.

„Dad? Wo ist James?", quietschte ich und lugte an ihm vorbei auf der Suche nach einem großen, relativ- okay, sehr gut aussehenden Jungen.

Dad gluckste leicht. „Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen, Lils."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Oh, entschuldige, Daddy." Ich umarmte ihn fest. „Wie geht es dir? Wie war die Arbeit?"

„Gut und gut.", antwortete er, trat über die Türschwelle und streifte seine Schuhe am Türvorleger ab, damit Mum später nicht mit ihm schimpfen würde, weil er Schlamm im Haus verteilt hatte- er war gut dressiert. „James und ich sind ein bisschen früher von der Arbeit weg, um noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen."

„Und wo ist James?", hakte ich nach.

„Er macht sich fertig. Er wird in ein paar Minuten da sein.", antwortete Dad und lockerte seine Krawatte.

„Okay.", erwiderte ich und setzte mich an den Küchentisch.

Dad setzte sich neben mich und legte eine Hand auf mein Knie, um mein nervöses auf- und abwippen zu unterbinden. „Ich werde Mädchen im Teenageralter nie verstehen.", teilte mir Dad mit einem Lächeln mit.

Ich grinste ihn an. „Ich auch nicht.", erwiderte ich ehrlich.

Mum, die sich umgezogen hatte und nun ein paar Hosen und ein weites T-Shirt trug, betrat die Küche mit Petunia auf den Fersen. Oh, Merlin, sie würden mich alle verabschieden. Na ja, er hatte es ja so gewollt.

Nach einigen Minuten schmerzhaft langer Erwartung klingelte es an der Tür. Ich sprang auf. „Ich mach auf.", verkündete ich den Anwesenden, die ihr Prusten hinter ihren Händen verbargen.

Ich nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und glättete mein weißes Kleid mit dem Blumenmuster. Dann ging ich zur Tür und öffnete sie. „James."

„Lily.", sagte er und sah mich an. „Du siehst…", seine Stimme versagte, und meine Mum unterbrach uns, als sie in den Flur geeilt kam.

„Ahh, da bist du ja, James. In Ordnung, Kinder, Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß!"

Dad kam herüber zur Tür und beäugte James misstrauisch. Es war sowohl unglaublich süß, als auch vollkommen bescheuert, dass er sich wie ein territorialer Vater benahm, wo er doch James gerade mal vor drei Minuten nach einem Tag voller Männerkram, abgesetzt hatte. „Bring sie bis spätestens elf Uhr nach Hause, Junge."

Merlin, benahm er sich gerade wirklich wie ein überbesorgter Dad? Und auch noch mit Sperrstunde? Soll das ein Witz sein? Er wohnte verdammt noch mal in unserem Gästezimmer!

„Ja, Sir.", sagte James und nickte.

„Zwölf.", verhandelte ich.

„Halb zwölf.", erwiderte er.

„Viertel vor Zwölf?", feilschte ich.

„Lily.", warnte mich mein Dad.

Ich grinste. „Also bis Zwölf, Dad!" Bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, küsste ich ihn auf die Wange. „Tschüss, Leute!", rief ich über meine Schulter meinen verwirrt aussehenden Eltern und Petunia, die stolz grinste zu. Ich hatte bereits James Hand geschnappt und rannte vor diesem Familienalptraum weg.

Mein Gesicht war hochrot, als wir am Auto ankamen. „Entschuldige dieses Szenario gerade eben, ich versuch schon seit Jahren sie zwangseinzuweisen." Ich nahm die Gelegenheit war, ihn zu betrachten. Er trug ein weißes Hemd mit schwarzer Krawatte, und schwarze Hosen. Er sah sehr klassisch aus, ganz besonders mit seinem unordentlichen schwarzen Haaren. Meine Hände fingen an zu schwitzen.

James zuckte unbekümmert mit den Achseln. „Das gehört zum ersten Date dazu, glaub ich.", sagte er und versuchte cool zu wirken, allerdings hatte er ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

Ja, wir waren beide ein bisschen zu aufgeregt, wegen diesem Date. Verdammt noch mal! Andere Menschen taten das doch auch, und zwar ziemlich oft! Es war gar nicht so eine große Sache. Oh, ich war wirklich reif für die Klapsmühle.

„Also, sagst du mir jetzt, wo wir hingehen?", fragte ich.

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es eine Überraschung ist."

„Na ja, aber ich muss ja wissen, wo wir hingehen, wenn ich dort hin fahren soll. Außer natürlich wir apparieren.", fiel mir dann ein.

„Nein, wir apparieren nicht. Wir nehmen den Muggel-Weg."

„Und welchen?", fragte ich, aber ich wurde davon abgelenkte, dass mir James die Beifahrertür des Autos öffnete. „Was tust du da?", verlangte ich zu wissen.

„Mich wie ein Gentleman verhalten?", erwiderte er schlicht, so als würde er einem Studenten erklären, wie man addierte.

„Hast du da nicht etwas falsch verstanden? Ich fahre."

„Nein, das wirst du nicht.", sagte James und holte die Autoschlüssel aus seiner Tasche. „Ich bin da altmodisch. Der Mann fährt."

„Du weißt doch gar nicht wie man fährt!", schrie ich und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. „Du hast noch nicht einmal einen Führerschein."

„Du liegst mit beidem falsch. Das passiert dir sonst nie.", lachte James und genoss ganz offensichtlich mein Erstaunen.

Ich öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, aber ich brachte kein Wort über die Lippen. Er kam zu mir rüber und half mir einzusteigen. Ich war so geschockt, das ich mich nicht wehrte.

James eilte schnell auf die andere Seite des Autos und startete den Motor. Mein Magen drehte sich in meinem Inneren um.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist.", sagte ich etwas ängstlich.

„Entspann dich Lily, Auto fahren ist nicht so schwer.", versicherte mir James.

Nicht so schwer? Ich hatte letztes Jahr den ganzen Sommer gebraucht, um es zu lernen! Und ich wäre fast durch die Prüfung gefallen- aber nur fast, denn Lily Evans fiel nicht durch Prüfungen.

„Das glaubst du vielleicht.", sagte ich laut. „Du bist ja auch noch nie gefahren!"

James seufzte, zog an seinen Haaren und legte seine Hand auf mein Knie, um mich zu beruhigen. „Doch bin ich. Dein Dad bringt es mir seit ungefähr einer Woche bei. Ich hab sogar diese Muggelprüfung gemacht. Ich darf fahren.", erklärte mir James und holte seinen Führerschein aus der Tasche, um ihn mir zu zeigen.

Ich war total fasziniert von dem Foto auf der Plastikkarte. „Du hast das nicht verzaubert?", fragte ich.

Er lachte und steckte den Führerschein wieder in seine Tasche. „Vertrau mir Lily."

„Ich will nicht, dass du uns umbringst."

„Niemals.", versprach er. „Ich werde dich retten."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Dieser romantische Mist ändert nichts daran, dass ich am abdrehen bin."

„Lily, nimm einen Zaubertrank.", sagte und schaltete in den Rückwärtsgang.

„Oh, Merlin.", betete ich immer und immer wieder, schloss die Augen und duckte meinen Kopf nach unten. Das war wirklich ein echter Rollentausch.

James seufzte laut und an das nächste an das ich mich erinnerte, waren seine Lippen auf den meinen. Ich entspannte mich während des sanften Kusses und vergaß meinen unmittelbar bevorstehenden Tod in Folge einer Kollision mit einem Lastwagen. Als er sich von mir löste und ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, erkannte ich, dass wir uns auf der Straße befanden.

„Du hast mich reingelegt!", rief ich.

„Ja, das habe ich.", gab er zu.

„Potter!"

„Willst du mich in diesem Moment wirklich ablenken, Evans?", fragte James und nahm den Blick nicht ein Mal von der Straße, die vor uns lag.

Ich knurrte ihn an. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du das getan hast.", sagte ich zu ihm. „Das stand so aber nicht im Fahrschulbogen!"

„Ja, aber es ist der einzige Weg dich zum schweigen zu bringen.", erwiderte er mit einem Grinsen.

Ich sank in meinem Sitz zusammen und schmollte still vor mich hin. Er war ein wirklich guter Autofahrer. Er blinkte anständig und nahm die Kurven in einer angemessenen Geschwindigkeit. Nach einer Weile war es sogar irgendwie ganz nett. Ich fühlte mich wie ein richtiges Mädchen, die mit ihrem richtigen festen Freund ein richtiges Date hatte. Zum Teufel, das war wohl auch tatsächlich so.

Schließlich parkte James das Auto ein, wobei ich mehrere Male zusammenzuckte und James eilte zur Beifahrertür um mir die Tür aufzuhalten.

„Ich kann das auch alleine.", teilte ich ihm mit.

„Ich weiß, aber bitte lass mich das trotzdem machen.", sagte er grinsend. „Außerdem siehst du heute Abend so wundervoll aus, dass du dich um nichts selbst kümmern solltest."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „James wir haben ein Date. Das bedeutet ich mag dich. Du musst diesen Scheiß von wegen perfekter Gentleman und du siehst umwerfend aus wirklich nicht machen. Sag doch einfach, dass du mich in diesem Kleid gerne flachlegen willst."

„Ich will dich in diesem Kleid gerne flachlegen.", gab er zu. Dann verzogen sich seine Lippen in dieses verschmitzte Grinsen. „Na ja, im Grunde genommen, hättest du dann das Kleid ja nicht mehr an."

„Gut. Wir sind also wieder bei den anzüglichen Bemerkungen. Also, wo genau sind wir eigentlich?"

James griff nach meiner Hand. „Lily wir werden jetzt ein nettes Muggelessen zu uns nehmen."

Ich lächelte. Das war perfekt, aber das konnte ich ihm nicht sagen. „In Ordnung.", gab ich schüchtern zurück.

James grinste wie ein Idiot, schnappte sich wieder meine Hand und führte uns zu einem mir unbekannten Restaurant am Ende der Straße. Die Einrichtung war schön und ganz offensichtlich war es ein gehobenes Restaurant, aber es war auch nicht so nobel, dass ich überwältig war.

„Guten Abend.", begrüßte uns die Empfangsdame. „Wie viele?"

„Wir haben für zwei reserviert.", teilte ihr James mit. „Unter Evans."

Ich warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Dein Dad hat mir ziemlich unter die Arme gegriffen.", gab er flüsternd zu. „Er hat den Tisch reserviert. Ich komm immer noch nicht so gut mit dem Telefon klar."

Ich nickte. „Also deswegen habt ihr gestern miteinander gesprochen."

„Ich habe ihn um Hilfe gebeten.", antwortete James, als wir hinaus zu unserem Tisch geführt wurden.

Es war ein gemütlicher runder Tisch draußen auf der Terrasse. Einige Pärchen saßen schon hier draußen und genossen ihr Essen. Als James mir den Stuhl zurückzog, warf er mir einen Blick zu, um mir zu bedeuten, dass ich mich benehmen sollte.

Ich streckte ihm die Zunge raus, sagte aber sonst nichts dazu. Wenn er unbedingt Lancelot spielen wollte, würde ich ihn lassen- solange er nicht auf die Idee kam, als nächstes Drachen zu bekämpfen. Ich war nämlich keine Jungfrau in Nöten. Na ja, zumindest war ich nicht in Nöten.

„Ihre Kellnerin wird sich gleich um sie kümmern.", informierte uns die Empfangsdame höflich, bevor sie uns die Speisekarten reichte und uns allein ließ.

Ich nahm auf meinem Stuhl Platz und James setzte sich mir gegenüber. „Also.", begann ich und saugte dabei an meinen Zähnen. Ich betrachtete sie glitzernden Lichter, die auf der Terrasse verteilt waren und ein paar Geiger in der Ecke begannen ein sanftes klassisches Lied zu spielen. „Das ist alles ein wenig surreal.", gab ich zu.

„Wirklich?", fragte James amüsiert. „Ich dachte es wäre ein Abendessen. Weißt du Lily, du bestellst dir etwas zu essen und sie bringen es dir. Es ist wie Zauberei."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Halt die Klappe, Idiot, du weißt was ich meine."

James lachte und ich konnte nicht anders als auch leise zu lachen, bevor sich Stille über uns legte.

„Also,", sagte er langsam. „Das ist ein wenig unangenehm."

„Da stimme ich dir zu."

„Wusstest du, dass Sirius eine Theorie zu unangenehmen Situationen hat?"

„Oh, wirklich?", ich blickte kurz zu ihm hoch, während ich meine Speisekarte öffnete.

„Ja, er meint, wenn man sich darüber im Klaren ist, dass eine Situation unangenehm ist und dann Hippogreif sagt, bricht das das Eis, weil nichts seltsamer ist, als sich vor einer Mischung aus Adler und Pferd zu verbeugen."

Ich rollte mit den Augen, aber ein leichtes Prusten entwich meiner Nase. „Hippogreif.", sagte ich.

„Hippogreif.", erwiderte James.

Und so hatten wir etwas über das wir uns unterhalten konnten, während ich mein Hühnchen nach Alfredos Art aß. Danach warf ich mir schnell ein paar Minzpastillen in den Mund, als James sich gerade den Schuh band.

Während wir auf die Rechnung warteten- die ich sowieso nicht würde bezahlen dürfen, wegen Kapitän Chauvinist- fuhr sich James durch die Haare und beobachtete einige der Pärchen, die sich auf einer kleinen Tanzfläche an der Seite der Terrasse zur Musik wiegten.

Ich wusste was er vorhatte, als er zu mir herüber kam.

„Nein.", lehnte ich stur ab.

„Ach, komm schon, Lily.", bat mich James und sah mich mit seinen unwiderstehlichen Augen an.

„Noch nicht einmal, wenn du Dumbledore persönlich wärst.", sagte ich.

Er schmollte, dann sah er mich anzüglich an. „Dumbledore, Liebling? Ist es wegen dem Bart?", fragte er. „Ich bin nur neugierig, weißt du?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, James."

„Ich beschwer mich auch nicht, wenn du mir auf die Füße trittst."

„Und wenn ich sie dir breche?", fragte ich und dachte dabei an meine grottenschlechten Tanzfertigkeiten.

„Dann heile ich sie mit meinem Zauberstab.", erwiderte er mit einem trockenen Lächeln und zog mich auf die Beine.

Ich stolperte mit ihm zusammen zum hölzernen Tanzparkett hinüber. Ein leichtes Jazz- Stück wurde gerade gespielt. James legte seine Hand auf meinen unteren Rücken, und unbeholfen legte ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er ging zur selben Zeit wie ich ein paar Schritte nach vorne und wir knallten mit den Köpfen zusammen.

„Au!", schrie ich und er grunzte zur selben Zeit „Scheiße.".

Wir versuchten es erneut, aber unsere Füße kamen sich immer wieder in die Quere.

„Ich dachte, du kannst tanzen.", hielt ich ihm vor. „Hast du meiner Mum nicht erzählt, du hättest Tanzstunden genommen?"

James seufzte. „Das ist schon eine Weile her. Außerdem war ich nie besonders gut darin."

„Das wäre dann schon mal eine Sache.", grummelte ich, als wir es noch einmal versuchten.

Bei dem armseligen Versuch einer Drehung, rammte ich James aus Versehen meinen Ellbogen ins Gesicht. Wir waren das wirklich erbärmlichste Pärchen auf der Tanzfläche, aber die älteren Pärchen, die schon graue Haare hatten, seufzten entzückt bei unseren „unglaublich süßen" Tanzversuchen.

Meine Zehen schmerzten bereits sehr, als das nächste Lied gespielt wurde. Es war ein langsames Lied.

„Merlin sei Dank.", rief ich, gab es auf mit rhythmisch zu bewegen und schlang einfach meine Arme um James Hals. Er schien zu verstehen, zog mich näher zu sich und legte seine Hände auf meine Hüften.

„Ich glaube deine Zehen sind jetzt sicher vor mir.", flüsterte mir James zu.

„Das will ich aber auch hoffen.", warnte ich ihn. „Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass du gelogen hast, als du sagtest du könntest tanzen."

„Na ja, ich wollte ein hübsches Mädchen beeindrucken.", sagte er.

„Glaub mir, Mum war beeindruckt."

Er lachte leise und beugte sich nach vorne, um an meinem Haar zu riechen. „Das ist schön.", sagte er.

Ich kuschelte mich an seinen Hals und stimmte ihm im Stillen zu. Ich atmete seinen vertrauten Geruch ein und seufzte unbeschwert. James küsste mich auf den Kopf und fuhr mit seinen Händen Kreise über meinen Rücken, während wir beide uns zur Musik hin und her wiegten.

Schon allzu bald, als das Lied endete und ein schneller Jive gespielt wurde, der wohl zu einem Massaker geführt hätte, begaben wir uns kichernd zurück an unseren Tisch. James bezahlte das Essen mit etwas Muggelgeld, das er sich auf geheimnisvolle Weise besorgt hatte. Dann liefen wir durch das Restaurant und gingen raus zum Wagen.

„Ich hatte einen schönen Abend.", teilte ich ihm mit. „Das war ein schönes Date, Potter."

James zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass das schon alles war, oder?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was sollte denn noch kommen?"

James schnappte sich meine Hand. „Komm mit.", drängte er mich und rannte hinter ein Haus.

Ich musste rennen um mit ihm mitzuhalten. „James, was ist los?"

„Halt dich an mir fest.", befahl er mir. „Und schließ deine Augen."

Ich hatte gerade meine Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen, als ich ein bekanntes Gefühl übermannte. Der Wind flog um mich herum, dann landete ich abrupt auf dem Boden.

„Ah.", stöhnte ich und beäugte das feuchte Gras um mich herum. Ich sah wie James seine Ärmel nach oben rollte. „Du hättest mich warnen können, dass du vorhast zu apparieren."

„Aber dann-", beharrte er.

Ich zog an meinem Kleid, das an komischen Stellen eingedellt war. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, du und deine bescheuerten Überraschungen. Hilf mir auf."

Er kam herüber, ergriff meine ausgestreckte Hand und zog mich nach oben. James grinste mich an und strich dann über meine Haare, die wahrscheinlich nicht mehr nach Petunias Wunderwerk aussahen.

„Warum sind wir hier?", fragte ich. „Und wo ist hier?"

„Es ist ein Ort, an den ich schon komme seit ich klein war.", erklärte er, als er mich über einen Pfad aus Steinen führte, wobei uns sein erleuchteter Zauberstab Licht spendete. „Meine Mum ist von ganz bestimmten Tieren total fasziniert und sie hat meinen Vater ein Geschenk für Sie kaufen lassen, als sie geheiratet haben, als eine Art Prüfung. Anscheinend wollte sie, dass er noch eine letzte Hürde überwand. Natürlich würde mein Vater niemals nein zu irgendetwas sagen- meine Mum hat bei uns die Hosen an. Und du weißt ja bereits, dass wir uns über Geld keine Gedanken machen müssen. Also haben wir jetzt eine Art Versteck für sie, wo sie leben können."

Ich sah voller Neugierde zu den dunklen Bäumen und den dichten Büschen, die uns umgaben. „Was für eine Art Tier?", fragte ich.

James grinste mich an und blieb stehen. „Ganz langsam jetzt und sei leise.", wies er mich mit gedämpfter Stimme an.

„James?", fragte ich verwirrt.

Er schob ein paar Äste und Blätter beiseite und meine Augen wurden von einem hellen Licht geblendet.

„Einhörner.", hauchte ich und spürte wie mir die Luft, die ich angehalten hatte entwich.

„Ja.", sagte James, der plötzlich neben mir stand. „Mum liebt sie. Sie findet sie wunderschön."

„Das sind sie.", seufzte ich.

Sie waren das Schönste, was ich je gesehen hatte. Dort stand eine Mutter, deren silbernes Fell im Mondlicht glitzerte- es war so ein wunderschönes Silber, als wäre es eine ganz neue Farbe- und neben ihr stand ihr Baby, ein kleines süßes Ding, dessen Fell golden glänzte. Sie hatten beide goldene Hufe, aber nur die Mutter hatte ein langes dünnes Horn, das mich an die tollen Lutscher erinnerte, die ich immer im Urlaub gegessen hatte. Dem Kleinen würde erst eines wachsen, wenn es vier Jahre alt war, nachdem sein Fell sich silbern verfärbt hatte. Die Blätter um uns schienen nur von ihrer Anwesenheit zu leuchten und ich fühlte ein Ziehen in meiner Brust angesichts dieser überwältigenden Schönheit.

„Wir sind eine der wenigen Familien, die Einhörner halten.", flüsterte mir James zu. „Es sind keine Haustiere und wir tun auch nicht so, als gehören sie uns. Aber wir geben ihnen einen Platz zum leben, der sicher ist. Mum macht sich Sorgen, dass sie gefährdet sind wegen dem Wert Ihres Blutes."

„Aber es ist verflucht.", sagte ich entsetzt.

„Für einige Leute spielt das keine Rolle, Lily.", erwiderte James ernst.

Ich starrte die Wesen vor mir an und konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie jemand so etwas Reinem Schaden zufügen könnte. „Kann ich näher ran?"

„Langsam.", sagte James. „Ich muss hier zurückbleiben. Sie mögen Jungs nicht so sehr."

„Ich erinnere mich.", sagte ich gespielt schnippisch. „Ich war auch in dem Unterricht."

„Und du hast auch besser aufgepasst als ich.", neckte er mich mit einem Zwinkern. Er holte ein paar Zuckerwürfel aus seiner Tasche und reichte sie mir. „Geh schon.", drängte er mich.

Ich war mir, fast übermenschlich, jedes Knisterns von Blättern unter meinen Schuhen bewusst, als ich mich der Mutter langsam näherte. Sie war noch fünfzehn Meter von mir entfernt, aber sie betrachte mich bereits mit einem Ausdruck, der mir sagte, dass sie ihr Junges um jeden Preis beschützen würde.

„Es ist in Ordnung.", versicherte ich ihr. „Ich werde keinem von euch wehtun."

Die Mutter wirkte nicht mehr ganz so angespannt, aber ich wusste sie war immer noch wachsam. Ich bewegte mich noch langsamer. Mit zitternden Händen hielt ich die Zuckerwürfel vor mich als eine Art Friedensangebot. Als ich mich weiter näherte, bückte ich mich und legte einen Würfel auf den Boden. Die Mutter kam näher und schnüffelte daran. Sie schien zufrieden mit dem was sie roch, streckte ihre Zunge raus und aß den Zucker.

Ich ging noch ein wenig auf sie zu und legte ein weiteres Stück auf den Boden. Erneut aß sie es. Ich legte noch zwei hin und das Kleine folgte diesmal seiner Mutter. Ich versuchte mein Glück und ging zur majestätischen Mutter hinüber. Sie starrte nur die übrigen Zuckerwürfel in meiner Hand mit großen blauen Augen an. Ich streckte meine Hand aus und ihre Zunge leckte über meine Handinnenfläche. Ich kicherte aufgrund der Nässe.

„Hey.", flüsterte ich ihr sanft zu. Sie sah zu mir auf und ich strahlte sie an. „Hi.", wiederholte ich, denn ich konnte mein momentanes Glück nicht in Worte fassen. Sie kuschelte ihr Gesicht an meine Hand und ich spürte ihr sanftes, weiches Fell unter meinen Fingern. Es fühlte sich an wie Regentropfen.

Ich zögerte leicht, aber ihr schien meine Berührung nichts auszumachen. Ich fuhr mit meinen Fingerspitzen sanft ihr Gesicht hinauf, um ihr helles Horn zu berühren, das erstaunlich hart war, für ein so sanft aussehendes Wesen. Ein zartes Summen, das wie eine Melodie klang, kam aus ihrem Mund und ich grinste.

Das Baby berührte mein Bein mit seiner Nase und ich ließ mich auf die Knie sinken, um ihn anzusehen. Es hatte die gleichen blauen Augen, aber sie wirkten wie geschmolzen zwischen all dem Gold. Ich schloss ihn sofort in mein Herz. „Hey du kleiner Kerl.", begrüßte ich ihn. Er nieste auf meine Hand und ich lachte befreit.

Nach, wie es mir vorkam nur Minuten, rief mich James leise. „Lily."

Noch immer lächelnd wand ich mich von dem Baby ab, um James anzusehen. „Ja?", seufzte ich.

„Wir sollten jetzt gehen. Es ist schon spät und ich hab deinem Dad versprochen, dich pünktlich nach Hause zu bringen."

Plötzlich wurde mir wieder bewusst, dass es noch eine Welt außerhalb dieser versteckten Lichtung gab, und ich streichelte beide Einhörner noch ein letztes Mal, bevor ich mich zum Gehen zwang. Ich schlich mich zurück zu James.

„Danke.", flüsterte ich.

„Gern geschehen.", erwiderte er schlicht.

Ich sah ein letztes Mal über meine Schulter, als wir abbogen. Als wir von den Bäumen weggingen, spürte ich wie ein Teil der Magie verflog, die allerdings durch Aufregung und Begeisterung ersetzt wurde. „James, das war unglaublich! Ich hab ein Einhorn gesehen- nein, zwei! Und ich habe sie berührt!"

„Ja, das hast du!"

„Aaaahhh!", rief ich und umarmte ihn. „Du bist unglaublich, Dieser Ort ist unglaublich. Was ist das für ein Ort?"

„Es ist ein Haus.", erklärte er mir. „Siehst du, gleich da drüben.", Er deutete auf ein riesiges Haus, dessen Silhouette vor dem Nachthimmel zu sehen war.

„Wem gehört es?", fragte ich. „Und wie kommt es, dass eure Familie einfach so diese Grundstück benutzen darf?"

James hob die Hand und vergrub sie in seinen Haaren. „Na ja, wir müssen niemanden um Erlaubnis bitten, weil das unser Haus ist.", antwortete er nervös.

Ich blinzelte. „Ernsthaft? Ihr lebt hier?"

„Ähm, ja."

„Aber ihr seid doch nur zu dritt! Das Haus dort ist riesig!"

„Und die Hauselfen.", erinnerte mich James. „Die gehören auch zur Familie."

„Ja, aber die sind winzig!", rief ich aus. „Die verlaufen sich wahrscheinlich und irren tagelang in diesem Haus umher."

„Nein.", widersprach mir James lächelnd. „Das passiert nur Mum. Die Hauselfen haben eigentlich einen ziemlich guten Orientierungssinn."

„Können wir rein gehen?"

„Vielleicht bei unserem nächsten Date.", sagte James. „Ich muss dich ja noch nach Hause bringen."

„Unser nächstes Date, Potter?", neckte ich ihn. „Bist du da nicht ein bisschen voreilig?"

Er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Es wird ein nächstes Date geben, oder?", fragte er ängstlich.

„Mach dir nicht in die Hosen, Potter. Natürlich wird es ein nächstes Date geben. Ich habe jedoch keine Ahnung wie du den heutigen Abend noch übertreffen willst."

James strahlte.

Wir apparierten zurück zum Restaurant und fuhren von dort aus nach Hause. James und mir genügte es während der Fahrt einfach nur Händchen zu halten. Ich beschwerte mich noch nicht einmal über seine Fahrkünste.

„Wir sind da.", verkündete James und stellte den Motor ab.

„Ja", stimmte ich ihm zu und schaute zu dem vertrauten Haus auf.

Wir wollten noch nicht wirklich hineingehen, also blieben wir noch ein wenig bei den Schaukeln. Ich setzte mich und James stand hinter mir und schubste mich an. Dann lehnte er sich zu mir hinunter und berührte mein Ohr mit seinen Lippen. Ein Schauer der Erregung lief mir den Rücken hinunter.

„Lily, ich muss dir etwas sagen."

Ich erstarrte, dann stand ich auf um ihm ins Gesicht blicken zu können. Nur die Schaukel trennte uns voneinander. „Was den?", fragte ich angespannt.

Er zog an seinen Haaren. „Lily, ich hab wirklich, wirklich angestrengt versucht mich zurückzuhalten. Das ist eine dieser Gelegenheiten, die alles verändern. Ich will es nicht versauen, indem ich dich erschrecke. Ich weiß, du musst dich noch an diese Sache gewöhnen. Ich war immer nur dieser nervige Typ, der dich das ganze Schuljahr über geärgert hat. Du brauchst Zeit, um deine Meinung über mich zu ändern. Aber ich musste das nie. Du dachtest, dass es wirklich nett von mir war, so zu tun, als wäre ich dein fester Freund, aber ich war einfach nur selbstsüchtig. Das war alles, was ich jemals wollte. Die letzten sechs Jahre lang, war das alles was ich jemals wollte."

Er benutzte die Vergangenheitsform. „Was hat sich geändert?", fragte ich leise.

„Alles.", erwiderte er ernst. „Du, ich. Ich schäme mich jetzt dafür, aber ich hatte immer eine Vorstellung von dir in meinem Kopf. Ich dachte du wärst das perfekte Mädchen, von dem ich geträumt habe, aber als ich dann hier her kam, wurde mir klar, dass ich vollkommen falsch lag."

Ich zuckte zusammen. „Danke.", grummelte ich.

„Nein, das hast du falsch verstanden! Lily, du bist lustig und klug und atemberaubend und der größte Morgenmuffel, den ich je kennengelernt habe. Und mir wurde klar, dass mir mehr an dir liegt, deiner wahren Persönlichkeit, die Wecker umbringt und sich mit ihrer Schwester zankt als an der Person, die ich glaubte, die du wärst. Dich so zu Hause mit deiner Familie zu erleben, hat mir nur bestätigt, was ich schon immer gewusst habe. Also, es ist mir egal, ob es zu früh ist oder ob ich zu viel erwarte. Es ist mir einfach egal. Ich kann es nicht mehr für mich behalten. Ich liebe dich, Lily."

Ich atmete tief ein und biss mir auf die Lippe. Ich hatte das Gefühl etwas erwidern zu müssen- aber ich konnte nicht. Ich konnte es nicht sagen. Ich war zu verwirrt. „James-"

Er legte mir seinen Finger auf den Mund. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Du musst nichts sagen.", sagte James verständnisvoll. „Ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt. Ich liebe dich, Lily Evans."

Ich zog ihn an seiner Krawatte nach vorne und küsste ihn. Ich legte in diesen Kuss, all das was ich nicht laut aussprechen konnte. Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen durch seine Haare und küsste ihn zwischen den Ketten der Schaukel hindurch. Ich legte all meine Gefühle in den Kuss.

Außer Atem trennten wir uns voneinander. Sein Gesicht war noch schöner, als das eines Einhorns. „Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, denn da trage ich täglich eine Krawatte.", lachte er.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und ich wusste es. Ich wusste es, aber ich wollte es nicht.

Ich hob meine Hände hoch zu seinem Gesicht und fuhr mit meinen Fingerspitzen in sein Haar, während meine Daumen über seinen Jochbogen strichen. Ich starrte einige Sekunden lang in seine haselnussbraunen Augen, bevor ich mich ihm weiter näherte. Meine Lippen trafen auf die seinen und ich versuchte mir einzureden, dass sich solange sich unsere Lippen berührten nichts würde ändern müssen.

* * *

**Hach, wie romantisch. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Vielen dank noch mal an alle, die bisher reviewt haben. Ich freu mich immer riesig. Die Story könnte zwar so enden, aber es kommen noch ein paar Kapitel. Also bis nächste Woche.**


	15. Entschlossen Unentschlossen

**Zuvor bei „Mein fester Freund":**

Ich zog ihn an seiner Krawatte nach vorne und küsste ihn. Ich legte in diesen Kuss, all das was ich nicht laut aussprechen konnte. Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen durch seine Haare und küsste ihn zwischen den Ketten der Schaukel hindurch. Ich legte all meine Gefühle in den Kuss.

Außer Atem trennten wir uns voneinander. Sein Gesicht war noch schöner, als das eines Einhorns. „Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, denn da trage ich täglich eine Krawatte.", lachte er.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und ich wusste es. Ich wusste es, aber ich wollte es nicht.

Ich hob meine Hände hoch zu seinem Gesicht und fuhr mit meinen Fingerspitzen in sein Haar, während meine Daumen über seinen Jochbogen strichen. Ich starrte einige Sekunden lang in seine haselnussbraunen Augen, bevor ich mich ihm weiter näherte. Meine Lippen trafen auf die seinen und ich versuchte mir einzureden, dass sich solange sich unsere Lippen berührten nichts würde ändern müssen.

**Kapitel 15**

**Entschlossen Unentschlossen**

„_Unentschlossenheit ist vielleicht, aber vielleicht auch nicht mein Problem." – Jimmy Buffet_

„_Lily!", rief Hestia. „Lily? Wo bist du?"_

_Ich lachte, als ich direkt vor ihr herum sprang. „Ich bin doch hier, du Dummerchen.", sagte ich zu ihr._

_Statt jedoch zu lachen und eine sarkastische Bemerkung zu machen, blickte sich Hestia besorgt um. „Lily?", rief sie erneut._

_Ich rollte mit den Augen und wedelte mit den Armen vor ihrem Gesicht herum. „Hallo?", rief ich lachend. „Erde an Hestia? Ich bin's. Kannst du denn nicht mehr sehen. Hat dir dein Rico Suave etwa deine Sehkraft zusammen mit deiner Moral gestohlen?", neckte ich sie._

_Hestia schien mich nicht zu hören. Tatsächlich blickten ihre blauen Augen direkt durch mich hindurch. „Lily? Komm zurück!"_

„_Hestia, ich bin doch hier.", sagte ich und wurde immer frustrierter. „Merlin, geh verdammt noch mal zum Augenarzt!"_

„_Lily, ich kann dich nicht sehen!"_

„_Ich bin hier, verdammt noch mal.", versuchte ich ihr klarzumachen und griff nach ihrem Arm. Kurz bevor ich sie jedoch berührte, löste sie sich in Nebel auf. Ich sah auf meinen Arm hinab und erschrak, als ich bemerkte, dass ich angekettet war. Ich griff nach der schweren schwarzen Kette und folgte ihrem Verlauf zu ihrem anderen Ende, wo James angekettet war._

„_James?", fragte ich verwirrt._

„_Alles klar, Evans?", begrüßte er mich mit einem seligen Gesichtsausdruck. Dann verengten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen und seine Zähne, die er bei seinem schiefen Grinsen entblößt hatte, fingen an zu verfaulen._

_Die Kette wickelte sich um meinen ganzen Körper und begann mir die Luft abzuschnüren._

_James lachte und sah zu wie ich mit meinen Fesseln kämpfte. „Gehst du mit mir aus?"_

„Ahh.", ich atmete tief ein, als ich meine Augen öffnete. Mein Puls raste und ich wischte mir den Schweiß von der Stirn. Ich atmete flach ein und aus, während Bilder meines Albtraums auf der Innenseite meiner Lider flackerten.

Es war zu früh um aufzustehen. Das war mir klar. Die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen, und die Vögel waren noch zu lethargisch, um ihre Morgenmelodien zu zwitschern. Ich musste gar nicht auf meine Uhr auf dem Nachttisch blicken- die wie ich vor drei Jahren sichergestellt hatte, als ich ihn sie einer Shoppingtour mit Mum gekauft hatte, keine Alarmfunktion hatte- um zu wissen, dass es zu früh zum Aufstehen war.

Und trotzdem war ich nun wach. Oh, verdammt, ich war wach. Und ich konnte weder meine Mum, noch meine Schwester, noch James, noch Wecker dafür verantwortlich machen. Irgendetwas in meinem Inneren hielt mich davon ab wieder in den Schlaf zu gleiten. Ich hatte nicht beabsichtigt, dass das versaut klingt.

Merlin, ich brauchte Schlaf. Allerdings konnte ich nicht schlafen, wenn ich dauernd von seltsamen Albträumen heimgesucht werde.

Das hieß aber nicht, dass ich es nicht versuchte. Ich gab mein Bestes. Ich wälzte mich in meinen Laken hin und her, schüttelte mein Kissen auf und presste meine Augen so fest zu, wie ich nur konnte. Ich zählte Schäfchen, und als das nicht funktionierte, zählte ich Flubberwürmer. Ich stellte mir vor, ich befände mich im Unterricht von Professor Binns und dann wie Vernon unaufhörlich von Bohrmaschinen sprach. Keine Chance. Noch nicht einmal Vernon Dursley war langweilig genug, um mich in den Schlaf zu wiegen. Es hatte keinen Sinn.

Verstimmt taumelte ich ins Badezimmer und entleerte meine Blase, die sich gemeldet hatte. Mit geschlossenen Augen wusch ich mir die Hände und putzte dann den morgendlichen Mundgeruch weg, bis ich nur noch einen starken Pfefferminzgeschmack im Mund hatte, der so früh am Morgen viel zu intensiv war. Ich wusch mir das Gesicht und versuchte die Augen offen zu halten. Während ich mich mit einem Handtuch abtrocknete, fuhr ich mit den Fingern durch meine Haare.

Sie waren zu lang. Die Spitzen waren strohig und hatten Spliss, sie fühlten sich ganz rau und kratzig an und nicht mehr seidig. Ich wollte meine Haare wachsen lassen. Sie sollten mir zu meinem Abschluss bis zur Hüfte reichen. Als ich sie nun jedoch in diesem blöden Zwischenstatus zwischen lang und kurz betrachtete, wollte ich sie einfach nur abhacken.

Es war ein lächerlicher Drang. Ich wusste, sobald ich es getan hatte, würde ich es bereuen. Ich hasste drastische Veränderungen, das hatte ich schon immer getan. Noch heute überrascht es mich, dass ich die Offenbarung meiner magischen Gene so gut aufgenommen hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich damals noch jünger gewesen war und mir klar war, dass Teekessel normalerweise nicht von selbst an Tuneys Kopf flogen, wenn ich wütend auf sie war- auch wenn das ziemlich cool war. Aber Haare hatten schon eine große Bedeutung. Die Haare eines Mädchens konnten ihre gesamte Zukunft beeinflussen.

Ich hasste Ponies. Ich hatte sie noch nie gemocht und sobald meine Mum nicht mehr die alleinige Kontrolle über meine Frisur hatte, hatte ich ihn rauswachsen lassen. Aber ich mochte das leicht mysteriöse Aussehen, die sie einem gaben, wenn die Augen immer ein bisschen von Haaren verdeckt waren. Ich wusste, dass ein leichter Seitenpony keine gute Idee war. Ich wusste es, aber trotzdem dachte ich darüber nach. Das wäre einfach nichts für mich. Wenn ich meine Haare bis zu meinen Schultern schneiden würde, würde ich immer nach den fehlenden Zentimetern tasten und an die besseren Zeiten zurück denken, als mir noch mehr Möglichkeiten offen standen. Ich wollte mich nicht auf eine einzige Sache festlegen.

Nein, ich würde sie so lassen wie sie im Moment waren, mit Spliss und mit allem. Dann später würden meine Haare bis zu meinen Hüften gewachsen sein und endlich würde ich alles haben, was ich wollte und was ich geplant hatte und diese Sache würde ich als Moment des Zweifels abschreiben und vielleicht durch meine Sturköpfigkeit irgendwann einmal darüber hinwegkommen.

Ich wandte meinen Blich vom Spiegel ab und machte mich, mit etwas mehr Kontrolle über meine motorischen Fähigkeiten, auf den Weg in die Küche. In der Küche war es noch dunkel, weil ich die einzige war die schon hier war, noch nicht einmal die Sonne hatte es bis hierhin geschafft. Ich entschied mich, dass Licht nicht anzumachen in der Hoffnung vielleicht in meinen Frühstücksflocken ein Nickerchen halten zu können.

Ich riss die Kühlschranktür auf und nahm mir, nachdem ich Petunias ekelhaften Hummus beiseite geschoben hatte, den Orangensaft heraus und schenkte mir ein Glas ein. Es schmeckte furchtbar in Kombination mit dem Pfefferminzgeschmack der Zahnpasta und ich verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

„Bäh.", stöhnte ich.

„Das ist wirklich eine nette Art der Begrüßung. Ich fühle mich so geliebt.", lachte eine tiefe Stimme.

Ich drehte mich um, öffnete meine müden Augen und betrachtete den Eindringling. „Oh, du bist es.", brummte ich.

„Guten Morgen, Lily.", erwiderte James fröhlich und kam herüber um mich flüchtig zu küssen.

Ich schubste seinen Körper von mir weg und angeekelt stellte ich fest, dass ein Schweißfilm auf meinen Finger vom Kontakt mit seinem durchnässten T-Shirt zurückblieb. „Merlin, was hast du denn angestellt, hast du in Schweiß gebadet? Weißt du, normalerweise wischt man ihn ab und trägt ihn nicht auf, Potter."

Er lachte leise und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die nassen Haare, die auf irgendwie attraktive Weise an seiner Stirn klebten, auch wenn ich eigentlich zu müde war um so etwas zu bemerken. „Ich war laufen."

Ich stellte die Müslischachtel, die ich vor lauter Ekel in der Hand behalten hatte, ab. „Warum?", fragte ich und runzelte angeekelt die Nase.

„Weil es gut für den Körper ist.", erklärte er mir gönnerhaft. „Körperliche Betätigung, Liebling. Wobei das wohl ein völlig fremdes Konzept für dich ist."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Ich betätige mich körperlich.", protestierte ich.

„Ach, wirklich?", fragte er amüsiert.

„Ich muss die Treppen hinunterlaufen, um zu essen, oder etwa nicht?", fragte ich ihn frech.

Er grinste. „Richtig, Liebling."

„Du bist heute Morgen früh aufgestanden, um laufen zu gehen?"

„Jeden Morgen.", gab er zurück. „Ich muss für Quidditch in Form bleiben."

„Du fliegst auf einem Besen!", rief ich. „Er macht die ganze Arbeit für dich! Er ist verzaubert!"

„Es gehört schon etwas mehr dazu.", sagte er verteidigend.

„Ja, sicher.", tat ich es ab. „Der Grund erscheint mir trotzdem nicht als gut genug dafür so verdammt früh aufzustehen, um ausgerechnet zu laufen.", fügte ich voller Abscheu hinzu.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir gefällt es. Es hilft mir mit meiner überschüssigen Energie klarzukommen. Ich mag es Strecken zu rennen und jedes Mal ein bisschen weiter zu kommen. Und es ist gut für meine Gesundheit und ein langes Leben."

Ich seufzte. James plante gerne, das wusste ich. Er dachte immer an die Zukunft, während ich nur mit der Gegenwart beschäftigt war. Ich lebte für den Moment, ich war impulsiv. James hatte jede Kleinigkeit im Voraus geplant und in Stein gemeißelt. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Seine Lebensart brachte einen sehr viel niedrigeren Blutdruck mit sich. James war einfach das Gegenteil von mir, er war ein Morgenmensch und er joggte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du so ein Gesundheitsfanatiker bist.", sagte ich schließlich.

Er grinste mich an. „Welcher Morgenmensch ist das nicht?"

Ich stöhnte. „Bitte erwähne nicht das Wort Morgen."

„Konntest du nicht schlafen?", fragte er.

„Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahres.", erwiderte ich.

„Also, mein Dad hat Beziehungen zum Ministerium. Er kennt den Sandmann. Ich werde mal sehen, was er für dich tun kann."

Ich starrte ihn perplex an.

„Das war ein Witz.", meinte er dann schließlich.

Ich schlug ihm auf den Arm. „Blödmann.", beschimpfte ich ihn und begutachtete meine nun nasse Hand. Ich wischte sie an seiner Hose ab und warf ich meinen finsterten Blick zu. „Geh duschen. Du riechst."

„Wie taufrisches Gras an einem schönen Frühlingsmorgen?", schlug er hoffnungsvoll vor.

„Wie Füße.", gab ich trocken zurück.

„Wie die Füße von Godric Gryffindor.", rief er triumphierend.

„Wie die Füße von Urg dem Unsauberen.", konterte ich.

James hob die Hand zu seinem Herzen und verzog entrüstet das Gesicht. „Lily.", schnappte er empört nach Luft.

„Du hast es herausgefordert.", erwiderte ich.

„Aber ernsthaft, eine Anspielung auf Geschichte der Zauberei? Das trifft mich tief, Liebling. Kannst du es gar nicht mehr erwarten bis am Mittwoch wieder die Schule anfängt?"

Ich seufzte bei dem Gedanken an kurze Nächte voll von unruhigen Schlaf und wirren Träumen von imaginären Aufsätzen, die am nächsten Tag fällig waren. „Nicht wirklich.", gab ich zurück. „Obwohl ich mich eigentlich darauf freue James wiederzuhaben. Ich habe keine Ahnung wohin er verschwunden ist."

„Er ist genau hier, Liebling."

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und sagte scherzhaft. „Ich kann dich nicht sehen. Da ist einfach zu viel Schweiß."

Er näherte sich mir mit einem schalkhaften Ausdruck in den Augen. „Du solltest mal zum Augenarzt gehen.", sagte er.

Ich verzog das Gesicht, als ich an meinen Traum mit Hestia denken musste. Ich wollte mir nichts anmerken lassen, also sprach ich schnell weiter. „Ich bin es nicht, die eine Brille- AHH!", schrie ich, als er mich so fest umarmte und hochhob, dass mir die Luft wegblieb. Ich trommelte mit der Faust auf seinen Rücken. „Lass mich los, du großer Idiot."

„Rieche ich nicht gut, Lily?"

Ich hatte die Luft angehalten. Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust an ihm zu riechen. „Lass mich runter!"

Er lachte und rieb sein verschwitztes Gesicht an meinem Hals. Ich trat ihm ans Schienbein.

„Aua! Lily!", schrie er wie ein kleines Mädchen und ließ mich überrascht los.

Ich nutzte seinen Schmerz aus und schubste ihn von mir weg. „Du bist der größte Idiot, der sich je in mein Leben eingeschlichen hat.", sagte ich wütend.

Er grinste mich verschmitzt an. „Siehst du? Ich bin auch noch klug.", antworte er mit einem Zwinkern.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Geh duschen, Potter."

„Alles was du willst, Evans.", neckte er mich, zog sein Shirt aus und warf es mir zu.

Erstaunlicherweise fing ich es kurz vor meinem Gesicht instinktiv ab, auch wenn meine Augen eher auf seinen entblößten Oberkörper fixiert waren. Ich versuchte den Ausblick zu ignorieren und schleuderte es mit einem Schrei zurück. „Du bist ekelhaft."

James lachte, als er aus der Küche ging. „Ich liebe dich auch, Lily."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Ich hatte nicht gesagt, dass ich ihn liebte. Selbstverliebtes Arschloch.

Nachdem ich mir mehrmals die Hände gewaschen hatte, schüttete ich Frühstücksflocken und Milch in eine Schüssel und begann zu essen, während die Aufregung des verbalen Schlagabtausches langsam abebbte. Als ich jedoch meine Schüssel und meinen Löffel in die Spülmaschine gestellt hatte, kam auch schon meine Mutter hinunter und ich musste mich für ein weiteres Gespräch zu viel zu früher Stunde wappnen.

Mum fuhr sich durch die Haare, zog den Morgenmantel zurecht und ging zur Küchenzeile. Als sie mich sah, hielt sie verblüfft inne. „Lily, warum bist du denn schon um diese Uhrzeit wach? Es ist erst sechs. Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, dass jemand erwähnt hat, dass heute Morgen etwas Besonderes ist."

Ich seufzte. „Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass es nicht Besonderes ist. Nichts außer der Unfähigkeit meines bescheuerten Gehirns nicht auf Hochtouren zu laufen.", fügte ich murmelnd hinzu.

„Oh, dann ist ja in Ordnung. Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht.", sagte Mum und sah erleichtert aus, als sie Wasser in den Teekessel füllte und ihn dann auf den Herd stellte.

Ich hob fragend die Augenbraue.

„Du wirst es irgendwann verstehen, wenn du einen Ehemann hast, berufstätig bist und zwei Töchter im Teenageralter hast, die in festen Beziehungen sind.", versprach sie mir.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten.", sagte ich trocken.

„Oh, es ist wirklich toll.", erwiderte sie in demselben zynischen Tonfall. Sie wandte den Kopf um, so als ob sie nach etwas Ausschau hielte. Ich folgte ihrem Blick zur Haustür.

„Warum bist du denn schon so früh auf?", fragte ich sie misstrauisch.

Sie zuckte ein wenig zu unbekümmert mit den Achseln. „Nur so, ich wache in letzter Zeit nur immer etwas früher auf."

„Aha.", murmelte ich wenig überzeugt.

„Sag mal, bist du James heute früh schon begegnet?", fragte sie ein wenig zu interessiert.

„Ja.", sagte ich langsam. „Er ist gerade nach oben gegangen, um zu duschen."

Ich glaubte zu hören, wie sie leise vor sich hin fluchte. Meine Augen weiteten sich. „Mum!", rief ich schockiert. „Stehst du etwa früher auf, um einen Blick auf James werfen zu können?"

Verlegen zupfte sie an ihrem Morgenmantel. „Nein.", log sie ganz offensichtlich.

„Mum!"

„Was?", fragte sie verteidigend. „Kann eine ältere Frau nicht mal ab und zu einen Blick auf eine solche Augenweide werfen?"

„Mum!"

„Außerdem ist er manchmal so verschwitzt, dass er sein Shirt auszieht.", schwärmte sie in ihrer durch ihre Wechseljahre bedingten Trance weiter ohne meine Unterbrechung zu bemerken.

Ich bedeckte meine Ohren mit den Händen. „Ich kann dich nicht hören. Du hast das gerade nicht gesagt.", sagte ich mehr zu mir, um mich selbst davon zu überzeugen.

„Oh, reg dich ab, Lily. Ich werde dir schon nicht deinen festen Freund stehlen.", sagte Mum lachend. „Auch wenn er so tolle Brust- und Bauchmuskeln hat.", fügte sie sehnsüchtig hinzu.

„Warte nur, wenn ich das Daddy erzähle.", warnte ich sie.

Sie lachte. „Tu das.", sagte sie. „Vielleicht bringt ihn das ja dazu auch morgens laufen zu gehen. Wenn du einen tollen Kerl sehen willst musst du in diesem Haus nicht lange suchen. James ist nicht der einzige Kerl hier, der gut aussieht, wenn er ganz verschwitzt ist."

Ich runzelte die Nase. „Ihh, Mum. Dad ist mein Dad! Und er ist alt!"

„Oh, Lily, du hast wirklich keine Ahnung.", meinte meine Mum und begann von dem Körper meines Vaters zu schwärmen, was so verstörend war, dass ich die Details noch nicht einmal wirklich mitbekam, weil ich zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, mich nicht zu übergeben.

„Seit wann ist es denn in Ordnung, dass du mir mit deinen Geschichten lebenslange Schäden zufügst, Mum?", wimmerte ich.

„Ungefähr seitdem du mit deinem festen Freund hier aufgetaucht bist, Schatz.", antwortete sie. „Du wirst erwachsen, Lily. Bald werden du James eure eigenen Kinder haben, die ihr dann psychisch verstören könnt."

„Bitte, Mum, erspar mir das.", flehte ich sie an und versuchte mit allen Mitteln nicht an irgendwelchen Nachwuchs zu denken, den ich und James irgendwann, ich meine nie, haben würden.

Sie grinste breit. „Oh, Lily, es ist einfach zu leicht dich auf den Arm zu nehmen."

„Warum machst du es dann? Ich meine wird das denn nicht irgendwann langweilig?", fragte ich.

„Nein.", erwiderte Mum frech. Der Teekessel fing an zu pfeifen und Mum nahm ihn vom Herd und goss etwas von dem kochenden Wasser in eine Tasse.

„Nun, so sehr es mich auch für euch freut, dass ihr noch so ekelhaft verliebt seid wie zwei Teenager, so wünschte ich mir doch, dass du aufhörst, darüber zu sprechen."

Mum kicherte verschmitzt und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und kauerte mich auf dem Stuhl neben ihr zusammen.

„Mum?", fragte ich schüchtern.

Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee und setzte dann besorgt die Tasse ab. „Lily?"

„Was sagt man, wenn ein Junge dir gesteht, dass er dich liebt?"

„Vielen Dank, Sir. Ich finde ihren Hut wirklich sehr schick.", sagte Mum ganz ernst.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Und man nicht im 18. Jahrhundert lebt.", fügte ich mit einem Kopfschütteln hinzu.

„Und das sagst du erst jetzt.", neckte sie mich.

„Mutter.", sagte ich gereizt.

„Tochter.", entgegnete sie, und seufzte dann. „Lily, worum geht es? Beschäftigt dich irgendwas?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich.", log ich und sah ihr dabei nicht in die Augen. „Es ist nur, dass James gestern Abend bei unserem Date etwas gesagt hat und ich nicht weiß, was ich davon halten soll."

Mum runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Letzte Nacht sagtest du noch, dass das Date perfekt gewesen sei. Ich dachte es wäre so süß gewesen, dass er sich das mit den Einhörnern hat einfallen lassen.", schwärmte sie.

Ich seufzte, als ich mich an die euphorische Gemütslage zurückdachte, in der ich mich gestern Nacht befunden hatte, als ich mich noch in das Schlafzimmer meiner Mum geschlichen hatte, um ihr von jedem noch so kleinen Detail des Dates zu berichten. „Es war schön. Ich bin mir jetzt nur nicht mehr so sicher. Ich meine, ich glaube er hält mich für jemanden, der ich nicht bin. James ist sich in allem so sicher, und ich bin so verwirrt von allem."

Mum presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. „Lily, wenn dich dieser Junge drängt etwas zu tun, wozu du noch nicht bereit bist, dann spielt es keine Rolle wie sehr er dich liebt. Sag nein. Du musst deine Liebe nicht auf irgendeine Art beweisen.", sagte sie angespannt.

Meine Augen wurden groß. „Nein! Merlin, Mum! So ist das wirklich nicht!"

Sie seufzte erleichtert. „Also, kein Sex?"

Ich nickte. „Ich bin wie eine Nonne während der Fastenzeit.", versprach ich ihr und schlug betont die Beine übereinander.

Sie tätschelte meine Haare. „Gutes Mädchen." Sie seufzte erneut. „Also was bereitet dir denn dann Sorgen?"

„Nicht so wichtig, du hast mir bereits geholfen.", sagte ich wegwerfend.

„Hab ich das?", fragte sie überrascht. „Zehn Punkte für Mum."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Ich geh duschen. Ich bin noch voller Schweiß von vorhin."

Mum hob eine Augenbraue und ich zuckte die Schultern mit einem schüchternen Lächeln.

„Ich schick dich ins Kloster.", drohte sie mir.

„Wir haben keinen Sex, Mum.", versprach ich, als ich die Treppe hoch latschte und mich nicht wirklich besser fühlte, allerdings sehr viel beschämter.

Ich duschte mindestens eine halbe Stunde. Es kann auch länger gewesen sein. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich ein paar Mal weggedöst bin, aber dann hatte ich Shampoo in die Augen bekommen und mir bei dem Versuch etwas gegen das Brennen zu tun, den Kopf an den Fließen gestoßen. Das bestätigte nur meinen Glauben, dass man einfach nicht aufwachen sollte. Wir sollten die ganze Zeit einfach nur Schlafen. Na gut, vielleicht war das nicht die beste Idee. Dann würden wir ja all die guten Dinge im Leben verpassen wie Käsekuchen und Jungs mit schiefem Grinsen. Nichtsdestotrotz würde ich die Erholung begrüßen.

Ich hatte Petunias lautes Klopfen an der Tür nicht zur Kenntnis genommen, weil ich mich da gerade in einem seltsamen Schlafstadium befand. Als ich also das Badezimmer verließ, wobei mich eine Dunstwolke begleitete, sah sie verdammt wütend aus.

„Was hast du da drin so lange getrieben?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich hab geduscht.", erklärte ich ihr das Offensichtliche und starrte dabei auf ihre Baumwollshorts mit Schildkrötenaufdruck. „Hübscher Schlafanzug."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Wehe es ist kein heißes Wasser mehr da. Dann kannst du aber was erleben, Lily.", drohte sie mir.

„Was dann?", entgegnete ich. „Verhext du mich dann?"

Petunia schnaubte, rauschte an mir vorbei und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Ich hörte wie sie das Wasser anstellte und einen schrillen Schrei losließ, der wohl bedeute, dass das warme Wasser aufgebraucht war. Tja, nun.

Verflucht seinen meine Eltern, dass sie mir Benehmen beigebracht hatten. Auf dem halben Weg zu meinem Zimmer, kehrte ich um und ging zurück zum Badezimmer. Ich öffnete die Tür mit Magie, woraufhin Tuney lautstark protestierte und zauberte das Wasser auf eine etwas angenehmere Temperatur.

„Oh.", machte sie plötzlich.

„Gern geschehen.", rief ich betont.

„Danke du Freak.", sagte sie schließlich.

„Was auch immer.", gab ich meine beste Imitation von Tuneys Überheblichkeit zum Besten. Danach verließ ich das Badezimmer und zog mir ein paar ausgewaschene Jeans und ein dunkelgraues Shirt an.

Nachdem ich meine Haare lose zusammen gebunden hatte, ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen. Die Decke anzustarren war wirklich ein aufregender Zeitvertreib. Ich verbrachte fast eine halbe Stunde damit träge die Risse in der Decke mit halb geschlossenen Augen anzustarren, dann wurde ich jedoch von Callie abgelenkt, die durch das Fenster hereinflog und einen Brief am Bein hatte. Ich sprang mit einem Elan auf, wie ich ihn an diesem Tag noch nicht aufgebracht hatte.

„Hey, mein Mädchen.", begrüßte ich sie.

Sie schuhute in Erwiderung und streckte dann ihr Bein stolz aus, um mir den Brief zu zeigen.

„Ich seh schon.", sagte ich. „Sehr schön. Du bist so eine gute Eule. Du hast den Brief geholt, ohne dass ich überhaupt davon gewusst habe. Du bist unglaublich.", lobte ich sie überschwänglich. „Allerdings könntest du mir das nächste Mal Bescheid geben, wenn du wegfliegst und all diese aufregenden Abenteuer ohne mich erlebst."

Callie blickte mich verständnislos an.

„Ja, ich weiß, ich lass den Wahnsinn im Inneren zum Vorschein kommen.", seufzte ich und band den Brief los.

Callie kniff mir sanft in den Finger und flog dann in die Ecke zu ihrem Wassernapf.

Aufgeregt riss ich den Umschlag auf, um den Inhalt zu lesen.

_Allerliebste Lilylein,_

_Ja, ich weiß du hasst diesen Spitznamen. Aber ich habe dir schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geschrieben, weil ich eine elendige Verliererin bin, die noch nicht einmal einen Kuchen verdient hat. Du weißt, was ich damit meine. Das ist es also. Wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, kannst du mir Kuchen vorenthalten. Kein Kürbisvergnügen, keine Schokoladencreme oder sonst was für Hestia Jones. Sie ist so eine Idiotin. Ich versteh sowieso nicht, wie du mit ihr befreundet sein kannst. Ich hab gehört Sie hat einen schrecklichen Charakter und fette Knöchel._

_Merlin, Lily, du kannst diesen ganzen Selbsthass meinerseits jeder Zeit ein Ende setzen. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus, und du weißt wie sehr mir die Sache mit den Knöcheln zu schaffen macht. Ich kann nie wirklich schöne Schuhe anziehen! Oh, Lily, es ist so, als würde all diese Schuld über meinem Kopf wie ein Damoklesschwert schweben. Ich war eine wirklich schlechte Freundin. Du musst mich hassen. Bitte hass mich nicht. Dann müsste ich mich nämlich mit jemandem aus Hufflepuff anfreunden und du weißt wie wenig mir gelb steht. Meine schwarzen Haare kombiniert mit gelb? Ich werde aussehen wie eine verdammte Hummel! Und außerdem, diese ganze Fröhlichkeit und der Glaube an das Gute im Menschen? Bäh, bring mich doch einfach um._

_In Ordnung, und nur damit du es weißt ich habe niemanden umgebracht… noch nicht. Ich schwöre bei Merlin, wenn mein Bruder mich noch einmal darauf hinweist, dass sein Kissen nicht flauschig genug ist, dann wird es dazu kommen. Also mal ehrlich, wie flauschig soll ein Kissen bitte sein? Das ist lächerlich! Okay, stimmt, ich bin ein Freak, aber deshalb bist du doch auch meine beste Freundin. Weil du bescheuerte Dinge tust, wie Anspielungen auf Geschichte der Zauberei zu machen, was ich wirklich nicht verstehe, denn du hasst dieses Fach. Der Grund warum ich mich wie ein Idiot fühle ist der, dass wir schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen haben. Ich sitze hier fest (Dad hat tatsächlich meinen Besen weggeschlossen und einen Anti- Alohomora Zauber darauf gesprochen), und du, na ja, ich weiß wirklich nicht was bei dir los ist. Es ist einfach nur schrecklich._

_Aber ich schwöre bei meinem Leben (Ich bin wirklich viel zu hübsch um zu sterben, aber vielleicht werde ich stattdessen einfach richtig depressiv wegen meiner fetten Knöchel), dass ich alles wieder gut machen werde, sobald wir wieder einen Fuß (oder Füße?) in Hogwarts gesetzt haben. Dann gibt es nur noch dich und mich und Kuchen! Wir machen reinen Tisch. Du erzählst mir alles, was in den letzten zwei Wochen bei dir los war. Wahrscheinlich hast du die ganze Zeit in deinem Zimmer verbracht und irgendein Buch gelesen, und nur ab und zu hast du eine Pause eingelegt, um dir einen Snack zu holen oder dich mit Miss-Ich–bin-so-böse-dass-Slytherins-neben-mir-wie-kuschlige-Stofftiere-wirken-Schwester gestritten. Schade, dass ich weiß, dass du sie tief in deinem Inneren immer noch liebst. Es gibt da nämlich diese hohe Klippe ganz in der Nähe meines Hauses, die perfekt ist um Geschwister loszuwerden. Wir könnten einen Doppelmord daraus machen._

_Ich plappere schon wieder, nicht wahr? Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie sehr ich mit dir sprechen will. Ich werde nicht wehr klar denken könne, bis es endlich so weit ist. Ich habe dir einfach eine Menge zu sagen. Oh, Scheiße. Mum hat mich gerade beim Schreiben entdeckt. Denkst du sie kauft mir ab, dass das hier Teil einer Verwandlungsaufsatzes ist? Ich darf eigentlich immer noch keine Briefe schreiben, wegen dieser unerträglichen Bestrafung (wenn allerdings Knutschen was Falsches sein soll, dann will ich wirklich nicht das Richtige tun. Ich werde dann wohl auch noch einige Male nicht das Richtige tun). Also, ja ich vermisse dich. Ich wünschte du wärst hier. Nein, ich wünschte ich wäre bei dir. Ich liebe dich. Ich kann es kaum erwarten dich wieder zu sehen. Ich wette zehn Sickel, dass dich Potter während der ersten zwanzig Minuten der Zugfahrt nach einem Date fragt!_

_Grüße und Küsse (und Augenrollen und Zwicken und Ellbogen in der Magengrube),_

_Hestia_

Ich las mir den Brief zwei Mal durch und musste beide Male leise lachen. Merlin, ich zog wirklich die schrägsten Leute an. Natürlich waren die Schrägen, auch die besten Menschen- zumindest was Hestia anging. Und trotzdem hatte ich eine ungute Ahnung, als ich den Brief durchlas. In nur zwei Tagen würde ich Hestia wieder sehen und alle anderen, vor denen ich mich den Sommer versteckt hatte. Was sollte ich sagen? Ich hab dich die ganze Zeit angelogen? Ich hab alle angelogen?

Ich hasste es zu lügen, aber irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht dazu bringen die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich wollte niemandes Gefühle verletzten oder das empfindliche Gleichgewicht durcheinander bringen, in dem sich mein Leben im Moment befand. Eine Lüge führte nur zu noch mehr Lügen. Ich konnte ja kaum noch die Wahrheit von der Lüge unterscheiden. Mochte ich James wirklich, oder war das alles eine Lüge? Und mochte er mich überhaupt wirklich? Oder machte er sich nur selbst etwas vor? Ich hatte ihn die ganze Zeit, die wir zusammen waren angelogen. Einfach alles war eine riesige Lüge.

Nein, das konnte nicht stimmen. Das konnte einfach nicht stimmen. Irgendetwas musste real sein.

Frustriert rieb ich mir die Augen. Ich entschied mich mit James zu sprechen. Er würde das wieder in Ordnung bringen können. Immer wenn ich mit James zusammen war, wurden alle anderen Dinge ganz unwichtig. Alles war dann ganz einfach. Ich ging aus meinem Zimmer und stürmte in das Gästezimmer ohne zu klopfen. James lag auf seinem Bett und sprach in seine Hände hinein. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen bei diesem seltsamen Anblick.

„Was zum Teufel tust du da?", fragte ich.

James Hand flog zu seinen Haaren. „Oh, Lily, hi!", sagte er überrascht. „Merlin, du hast mich vielleicht erschreckt."

„Lily! Lily ist da? Ich kann es wirklich kaum glauben, Kumpel!", hörte ich eine Stimme sagen.

Ich sah über meine Schulter und dann im Zimmer umher auf der Suche nach dem Sprecher, aber niemand war zu sehen. „Wer hat das gesagt?"

„Ich bin hier, Liebling!", rief die Stimme wieder.

„Was ist hier los, James? Wer spricht da?", fragte ich verwirrt.

James seufzte und hielt den Spiegel in seiner Hand hoch.

Ich folgte seinem Blick und sah in den Spiegel in der Erwartung mich selbst zu sehen. Stattdessen jedoch machte ich einen Satz nach hinten, als ich die dunklen Haare, die kühlen grauen Augen und das ewig grinsende Gesicht von Sirius Black erblickte. „Warum hast du ein Bild von Sirius in deinem Zimmer?", fragte ich James.

„Oh, Lily, es ist nicht das wonach es aussieht.", sagte James rasch, während er errötete und mit seiner Hand wieder durch seine Haare fuhr.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, klar."

„Das ist ein Zweiwegspiegel zum Kommunizieren.", erklärte er. „Sag ‚Hallo' zu Sirius."

Meine Augen fielen mir fast aus dem Kopf. „Er ist wirklich da, auf der anderen Seite? Das ist kein Bild? Sirius?", schrie ich.

„The one and only, Süße.", erwiderte die Stimme verschmitzt, nur diesmal konnte ich in das unverschämt gutaussehende- Merlin, bei dem Satz konnte einem ja übel werden, ich brauchte einen Eimer in dem ich meine Selbstachtung erbrechen konnte- Gesicht von Sirius Black blicken, der mir verdammt noch mal zuzwinkerte und dabei frech grinste.

„Ich muss mich hinsetzten.", sagte ich und James eilte zu mir, um mich zum Bett zu führen.

„Hier, setz dich, Lily.", sagte James, als er mir half.

„Hast sie schon ins Bett gekriegt, was Krone?", lobte Sirius Stimme.

Ich glaubte mir würde gleich schlecht werden. „Ich muss mich setzen.", wiederholte ich.

„Du sitzt bereits, Lily.", machte mich James darauf aufmerksam.

„Tu ich das?", Ich sah auf meine übereinander geschlagenen Beine hinunter. „Das ist gut.", fügte ich schwach hinzu.

James sah mich besorgt an und wandte sich dann wieder dem Spiegel zu. „Wir sollten das Gespräch beenden, Kumpel. Ich glaub Lily geht's nicht so gut."

„Kümmer dich um dein Mädchen, Kumpel. Ich will einen richtigen Beweis im Zug sehen. Ich bin noch immer nicht überzeugt, dass du mir die letzten Wochen über keinen großen Streich gespielt hast. So weit ich weiß, könntest du auch Peter dazu gebracht haben Vielsafttrank zu schlucken und ihr versteckt euch in einer Kissenfestung in eurem Keller, so wie damals als wir zwölf waren. Vergiss nicht, ich weiß Bescheid über deine Lily Evans Haar-Sammlung."

„Halt verflucht noch mal die Klappe, Sirius.", sagte James durch zusammengepresste Zähne hindurch, als ich ihn fragend ansah.

„Na gut, in Ordnung. Ich mein ja nur, wehe das ist ein Riesenstreich."

„Würde ich dir so etwas antun, Sirius?", fragte James gespielt verletzt.

„Ja.", antwortete Sirius sofort mit einem riesigen Grinsen. „Wir reden ein ander Mal weiter. Bis bald, Evans."

„Tschüss, Sirius.", erwiderte James und legte dann den Spiegel hin. Er sah mich ein paar Sekunden lang an und öffnete dann den Mund um etwas zu sagen. „Tja, das lief doch ganz gut."

„Gut? Gut? Willst du mich verarschen, James?"

„Nun, warum sollte es denn nicht gut gewesen sein? Mein bester Freund und meine feste Freundin reden miteinander und tauschen ein paar Nettigkeiten aus.", sagte er erfreut.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass er mich gesehen hat. Jetzt weiß er, dass wir den Sommer über zusammen waren! Was sollen wir ihm nur sagen?"

James runzelte die Stirn. „Sirius weiß bereits, dass wir zusammen sind.", sagte er.

„Was?", schrie ich.

„Sirius weiß über uns Bescheid.", wiederholte er langsam.

Ich glaubte mich gleich übergeben zu müssen. „Woher?"

„Reg dich jetzt bitte nicht auf, Liebling."

Ich ließ mich in sein Kissen fallen. „Ich kann mein Gesicht nicht mehr spüren.", teilte ich James mit.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte er besorgt.

„Super.", brachte ich murmelnd heraus. Ich rieb mir über die Schläfen. „Woher weiß Sirius davon?"

„Wir sind die ganze Zeit in Kontakt gewesen, seit ich hier bin."

„Wart ihr?", ich schluckte schwer, und konnte fühlen wie mir die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.

„Natürlich.", sagte er schlicht, so als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt. „Sirius ist mein bester Freund. Wir erzählen uns alles."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und setzte mich nervös auf. „Also weiß er über alles Bescheid?", fragte ich mit geschlossen Augen in Erwartung der kommenden Antwort.

„So ziemlich.", gab James zu.

Es fühlt sich an, als hätte jemand all die Luft aus meinen Lungen gepresst. „Oh, Merlin.", keuchte ich.

„Tut mir Leid, Lily.", sagte James rasch und kniete vor mir nieder. „Ich weiß, dass war alles ein großes Geheimnis, aber irgendjemanden musste ich davon erzählen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du schon daran gedacht hast, aber die letzten Wochen waren ziemlich ereignisreich für mich."

„Das weiß ich.", protestierte ich.

James seufzte und setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett. „Tust du das, Lily? Tust du das wirklich?", wollte er wissen und sah mich eindringlich an.

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte und biss mir auf die Lippe.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du wissen kannst, wie das für mich ist.", machte James weiter und ignorierte mein Schweigen. „Leichtfertig hab ich mich eines Nachmittags entschlossen bei dir vorbeizusehen in der Hoffnung vielleicht einen Blick auf deine Unterwäsche-Schublade werfen zu können, oder so was in der Art, und ganz plötzlich bin ich zwei Wochen hier. Ich bin dein fester Freund und wir Knutschen vor deiner Schwester rum. Dann knutschen wir miteinander rum, wenn sie nicht da ist. Ich hab deine Eltern kennen gelernt und ich hab dir Dinge über meine Eltern erzählt, die außer den restlichen Rumtreibern sonst niemand weiß. Es gibt so viel, worüber ich nachdenken muss."

„Ich weiß.", stimmte ich ihm mit einem Seufzen zu.

„Ich musste es jemandem erzählen. Es war einfach zu viel, um es alleine zu verarbeiten. Aber Sirius wird niemandem davon erzählen.", versprach James. „Nicht, bis wir nicht bereit sind, dass alle über uns Bescheid wissen.", fügte er hinzu.

Ich nickte dumpf und starrte auf die dunkelblaue Tagesdecke.

„Und es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du Hestia nicht auch davon erzählt.", meinte er dann noch.

Mein Magen schien sich zu verknoten. „Hestia?", stotterte ich.

„Ja, sie ist deine beste Freundin, da ist es doch klar, dass sie auch Bescheid weiß, oder?", fragte James.

Ich spürte wie mir die Galle hochkam. Die Wände kamen immer näher, und es fühlte sich an, als würde ich zerquetscht werden. Mein Oberkörper fühlte sich schwer an, so als ob meine Lungenflügel geplättet wären. Das Atmen tat weh. Der Druck in mir drin erhöhte sich und ich spürte wie sich Schweißtropfen auf meinem Gesicht bildeten. Meine Beine unter mir würden bald nachgeben und mein Herz pochte so laut in meiner Brust, dass ich die Vibrationen in meinen Ohren fühlen konnte. Mir war unglaublich schwindelig. „Ich muss jetzt gehen.", verkündete ich und kam langsam auf die Beine.

„Lily.", rief James und versuchte nach meiner Hand zu greifen.

Ich stolperte von ihm weg und öffnete die Tür zum Flur.

„Lily.", wiederholte er. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, mir geht's gut.", erwiderte ich. „Das liegt nur an der frühen Tageszeit.", fügte ich hinzu und trat auf den Flur hinaus.

Er lief hinter mir her, aber ich schüttelte ihn ab.

„Lily, ich denke wirklich wir sollten-"

„Mir geht's gut.", unterbrach ich ihn. „Ich brauche nur etwas Luft."

Zurück in der Geborgenheit meines Zimmers fühlte ich mich nicht mehr so klaustrophobisch. Langsam normalisierte sich meine Atmung wieder und meine Arme und Beine fühlten sich nicht mehr wie Gelee an. Die Übelkeit ebbte ab und ich konzentrierte mich auf die Risse in der Decke, um an nichts anderes denken zu müssen.

Die Decke war nicht so spannend, wie sie es sonst immer gewesen war. Durchschnittlich konnte ich ungefähr eine dreiviertel Stunde am Stück damit verbringen sie anzustarren und mir über die interessanten Muster Gedanken zu machen. Allerdings hatte mein verfluchtes Gehirn momentan das Bedürfnis zu denken, und gab sich nicht mit einer solch passiven Tätigkeit zufrieden.

Ich wusste ich konnte nicht nach unten gehen. Ich wollte im Moment niemandem begegnen. Wenn ich Mum über den Weg laufen würde, müsste ich ein breites Lächeln erzwingen und irgendetwas schlagfertig sagen, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass alles Friede Freude Eierkuchen war. Wenn ich Petunia über den Weg laufen würde, würden wir uns mit Sicherheit über irgendetwas total Unwichtiges streiten. Ich würde einen Kommentar zum Wetter machen und sie würde sagen ich sei eine freakige Harpyie mit haarigen Armen. Ich konnte auf keinem Fall James begegnen.

Was sollte ich sagen? „Ach ja, Loverboy, ich hab Hestia nichts von unserem kleinen Arrangement erzählt. Weißt du, so weit hatte ich einfach nicht vorausgedacht und ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich wegen unserer Beziehung tun soll. Hut ab dafür, dass du Sirius davon erzählt hast. Ich bin ja so froh, dass diese Sache unser Geheimnis geblieben ist. Ich kann es kaum erwarten am Mittwoch nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und den Spott ertragen zu müssen, weil Potter es schließlich doch geschafft hat mich rumzukriegen."

Hogwarts. Ich würde in nur zwei Tagen wieder nach Hogwarts fahren. Ich musste packen. Ich hatte noch überhaupt nichts gepackt. Es würde Stunden dauern. Merlin sei Dank!

Ich begann mit den Socken. Da der Sommer nun bald zu Ende war, würde ich bald Socken brauchen. Socken hatten irgendetwas unglaublich befriedigendes an sich. Sie fühlten sich so gut und warm an, wenn man sie an einem kalten Wintertag anzog. Und später dann, wenn man sie zum Schlafen gehen auszog und dann mit seinen befreiten Zehen wackeln konnte- oder besser noch, man behielt sie gleich zum Schlafen an und streifte sie dann irgendwann in der Nacht ab- konnte man die Bettlaken dann ohne den Stoff der Socken als Barriere spüren. Ich liebte Socken. Man konnte sie genauso einfach wieder ausziehen wie man sie angezogen hatte. Es gab sie in verschiedenen Farben und Größen, also musste man sich nicht nur für eine Variante entscheiden. Verdammt, ich hatte sogar eine ganze Schublade voll davon.

Ich runzelte die Stirn, als ich eine einzelne einsame Socke in der Ecke meiner Schublade fand. Es war eine lustige Gelbe, die schon ein wenig abgetragen war. Ich empfand irgendwie Mitleid für die Socke. Sie war ganz allein in einer Welt voller Pärchen. Sie hatte ihren Partner für immer verloren.

Nächste Schublade: Unterwäsche. Ich nahm eine paar Slips heraus, und da ich nicht wusste was die richtige Falttechnik für Slips war, schmiss ich sie einfach so in meinen Koffer. Ich überlegte, welche ich mitnehmen sollte. Ich hatte nur ein oder zwei Paar sexy Höschen, bei deren Anblick ich rot wurde, weil ich daran zurückdenken musste wie Hestia mich herausgefordert hatte sie mir zu kaufen. Sollte ich die mitnehmen? Erwartete ich, dass jemand in Hogwarts meine Unterwäsche sehen würde? Es gab wirklich nur einen Grund unbequeme Spitze Untenrum zu tragen. Wenn sie doch sowieso niemand sehen würde, warum sollte man dann nicht Omaunterhosen drunter tragen?

Ich seufzte und machte mit dem Kleiderschrank weiter. Ich griff nach ein paar Pullovern und ein paar Jeans und warf sie ebenfalls in meinen Koffer. Mir fiel ein, dass ich etwas Schickeres brauchen würde, wenn ich nach Hogsmeade ging und durchsuchte meinen Kleiderschrank. Ich zögerte als mir das Kleid in die Hände fiel, das ich gestern Abend getragen hatte. Es war so ein schönes Kleid. Ich war froh, dass Mum und Petunia- na ja eher Mum- mich dazu überredet hatte es zu kaufen. So ein schönes Kleid für einen so wundervollen Abend mit einem so…

Ich hatte keine Lust mehr meine Klamotten durchzusehen. Bei Merlin, ich trug eine Uniform zur Schule. Alles was ich brauchte waren meine Umhänge und meine Gryffindor-Krawatten. Ich begab mich also zu meinem Bücherregal. Ich nahm ein paar meiner Lieblingsbücher vom Regal. Ich würde es nicht ertragen können, Monate von ihnen getrennt zu sein. Was, wenn irgendetwas schlimmes passierte und ich meinen Glauben an die Menschheit mit einem Buch wiederherstellen musste?

Sorgfältig verstaute ich meine geliebten Bücher zusammen mit den Neuerwerbungen, die ich in der Winkelgasse gemacht hatte, im Koffer. Ich lächelte, als ich daran dachte wie James und ich uns vor Florean Fortescue's Eissalon geküsst hatten. Es war so ein schöner, entspannter Nachmittag gewesen, auch wenn ich launisch wegen meiner Tage gewesen war. Wir waren zusammen an einem magischen Ort gewesen und nichts was einem Weltuntergang gleichkäme war geschehen. Wir waren nur zwei Leute gewesen, die einander Gesellschaft geleistet und sich dabei amüsiert hatten.

Callie flatterte mit ihren Flügeln in ihrem Käfig und ich ging zu ihr rüber. Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und reinigte ihren Käfig mit einem _Ratzeputz_. Ich würde ihn noch einmal am Mittwoch sauber machen müssen, bevor wir losfuhren. Ich wollte nicht, dass Callie die ganze Zugfahrt in einem dreckigen Käfig verbringen musste.

„Bist du bereit wieder zurück zur Schule zu gehen?", fragte ich sie.

Sie kniff mir daraufhin liebevoll in den Finger.

Ich lachte. „Ich nehm das mal als Ja." Ich seufzte und betrachtete den Brief von heute Morgen, der ganz unschuldig auf meinem Schreibtisch lag. „Und wir sehen Hestia wieder.", murmelte ich.

Callie schuhute, als ich den Namen nannte.

„Ja, Cal, wir haben uns eine Menge zu erzählen.", fügte ich erschöpft hinzu. „Sie hat da diesen Rico und ich, na ja, ich bin ihr eine Erklärung schuldig."

Ich wollte gar nicht daran denken wie diese Unterhaltung ausgehen würde. Ehrlich gesagt wollte ich dieses Gespräch gar nicht führen. Konnte es nicht immer Sommer sein? Warum musste es andere Jahreszeiten geben? Warum konnte es nicht immer sonnig und warm und unbekümmert sein?

Ich entdeckte mein silbernes Abzeichen auf dem Boden, halb verdeckt von einem alten Schal. Ich hob es auf und betrachtete es eingehend. Dieser kleine Gegenstand symbolisierte alles, wofür ich die letzten sechs Jahre so hart gekämpft hatte. Ich war vielleicht ein hoffnungsloser Fall, wenn ich zu Hause war, aber in der Schule war ich ein Sinnbild für Perfektion.

Jeden Morgen stand ich pünktlich um 7:00 Uhr auf. Dann ging ich duschen, zog mich an und war bis spätestens 7:50 beim Frühstück. Mein Frühstück war immer sehr nahrhaft und beinhaltete mindestens drei der großen Nahrungsmittelgruppen. Ich ging immer zum Unterricht und machte mir haargenaue Notizen, damit mir auch ja keine Information entging. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek und arbeitete an meinen Hausaufgaben. Wenn ich nicht für die Vertrauensschüler Patrouille eingeteilt war, ging ich um 23:30 ins Bett, um fit für den nächsten Tag zu sein. Das war mein eiserner Zeitplan und nichts brachte ihn durcheinander. An den Wochenenden ließen Hestia und ich uns gehen, aber Montagmorgen war ich wieder bereit. Ich hatte einen Zeitplan, den ich einhalten musste. Ich wollte Aurorin werden und dazu brauchte ich Spitzennoten.

Meine Anstrengungen hatten sich ausgezahlt. Ich, Lily Evans, eine Muggelgeborene in einem Jahrgang der überwiegend aus Reinblütern bestand, war zur Schulsprecherin ernannt worden. Ich, deren Vater manchmal nicht den Unterschied zwischen einem Quidditchball und einem beliebten Frühstück kannte, das so köstlich war, das Merlin selbst es erschaffen haben musste.

Ich hatte einfach keine Zeit für Ablenkungen. In der Schule erlaubte ich mir diesen Luxus nicht. Ich wollte in der Zaubererwelt ernst genommen werden. Ich hatte keine Zeit für alberne Schwärmereien oder Streiche während des Unterrichts. Ich verbrachte meine Zeit nicht mit Tagträumen vom nächsten Hogsmeade Besuch, oder von irgendeinem Typen, der mir vielleicht ein Butterbier ausgeben würde. Es gab nur Hestia, Callie und mich. James würde das ganze Gleichgewicht durcheinander bringen. Wie sollte er da nur reinpassen? Was, wenn er da gar nicht hingehörte? Ich hatte noch nie einen festen Freund gehabt. Wie viel Zeit erwartete er, dass ich mit ihm verbrachte? Was sollten wir zusammen unternehmen? So sehr ich es auch hasste über Mums weise Worte nachzudenken, wie weit sollte ich gehen? Ich kannte Pärchen, die bereits Sex gehabt hatten. Das war das Einzige was sie taten. Und das meine ich wörtlich, sie schlichen sich immer weg, um irgendwo miteinander zu schlafen. Dafür hatte ich keine Zeit. Ich wollte nicht, dass mich irgendwer nackt sieht. Merlin, ich mochte mich selbst ja noch nicht einmal nackt ansehen. Oh Merlin, ich würde in zwei Tagen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und ich würde genug Klamotten einpacken müssen, damit ich immer genug Schichten anhatte. Egal wie viele jemand versuchte mir auszuziehen, ich würde niemals nackt sein.

Wütend trat ich gegen meinen Koffer. „Packen ist was für Sadisten.", teilte ich meinem halbleeren Koffer verärgert mit, als ich meinen vor Schmerz pochenden Fuß in Augenschein nahm. „Au.", jammerte ich und fragte mich, ob ich meinem großen Zeh dauerhaften Schaden zugefügt hatte.

Ich wusste, es war höchste Zeit mit dem Wahnsinn aufzuhören. Ich war allerdings zu feige meiner Familie und der Wurzel allen Übels zu begegnen, auch bekannt als Mr. Ich Gestehe Dir Meine Liebe Auf Romantische, Aber Auch Klischeehafte Weise Und Verwirre Dich Damit, Aber In Wirklichkeit Will Ich Dich Nur Entjungfern Und Deine UTZ-Noten Sabotieren, Damit Ich Klassenbester Unseres Jahrgangs Werde. Vielleicht sollte ich das noch ein wenig kürzen.

Die fehlende Nahrung machte mir wohl wirklich zu schaffen. Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, seitdem ich den angestaubten Schokofrosch verschlungen hatte. Ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es fast fünf Uhr war. Sicherlich könnte ich mich hinunter schleichen und mir was zu essen holen. Ich brauchte etwas, das mich vor dem Verrücktwerden bewahrte, gefangen in meinem Zimmer nur mit meiner Paranoia und einer schlafenden Eule als Gesellschaft.

Ich öffnete die Zimmertür und lugte in Geheimagentenmanier hinaus auf den Flur. Die Luft war rein. Leise verließ ich mein Zimmer und begab mich zur Treppe. Ich schlich mich auf Zehenspitzen die Treppe hinunter und versuchte kein Geräusch zu machen. Fast am Ziel angekommen, knarzte die drittletzte Stufe. Ich hielt den Atem an und wartete darauf, dass mich jemand erwischte. Ich presste die Augen zusammen und mein Herz setzte einen Moment lang aus. Die Kuckucksuhr tickte höhnisch, während die Sekunden verstrichen. Langsam öffnete ich ein Auge. Niemand war in Sicht. Erleichtert seufzte ich auf und setzte meinen Weg fort.

Eigentlich hätte ich es seltsam finden sollen, dass das Haus so verlassen schien, während ich mich heimlich in die Küche schlich, aber mein Hunger setzte meine Gehirnfunktion außer Betrieb. Ich rannte zur Speisekammer und riss die Tür auf. Ich suchte den Raum begierig nach etwas Essbarem ab. Cracker? Nein, ich brauchte etwas Nahrhafteres. Erdnussbutter? Nein, das war viel zu klebrig. Pa-Jackpot! Ich hatte die mit Toffee überzogenen Kekse gefunden. Gierig schnappte ich sie mir und stopfte sie mir in den Mund, als ich die Tür der Speisekammer wieder schloss.

„Pfei Werlins wechter Pfarschbacke!", schrie ich durch meine Kekse hindurch, als ich James erblickte, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und genervtem Gesichtsausdruck auf mich wartete.

Sein strenges Auftreten bröckelte ein wenig und er lachte leise. „Was war das gerade?"

„Warum erschreckst du mich denn so?", fragte ich und ignorierte einfach seine Frage.

„Warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg?", fragte James anschuldigend.

Ich schnappte mir meine Keksschachtel, die auf den Boden gefallen war und ging rüber zum Küchentisch. „Ich geh dir nicht aus dem Weg.", erwiderte ich.

„Und warum hast du dich dann den ganzen Tag in deinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und hast eben so eine seltsamen Purzelbaum gemacht, um in die Küche zu gelangen, wobei du ausgesehen hast wie ein zurückgebliebenes Huhn?", wollte James wissen und folgte mir zum Küchentisch.

Ich setzte mich hin und meine Gedanken rasten, um eine logische Ausrede zu finden. „Ich hab für das Geheimhaltungstraining bei der Aurorenausbildung geübt."

„Indem du flügelschlagend in deine eigene Küche stolperst?"

„Ich will auf jedes mögliche Szenario vorbereitet sein.", verteidigte ich mich.

James seufzte und zog sich einen Stuhl heran, damit er sich neben mich setzten konnte. Es war schwierig seinem Blick auszuweichen, wenn er so nah neben mir saß. Ich starrte also auf meine Zehen hinab, auf denen der Nagellack schon an einigen Stellen abblätterte.

„Lily.", begann James und griff entschlossen nach meiner Hand. „Ich weiß, dass dich die Sache mit Sirius total verrückt macht."

Ich lachte zittrig. „Ich? Verrückt? Warum sollte mir das etwas ausmachen?"

„Lily, sieh mich an.", sagte James sanft. Er umfasste mein Gesicht mit seinen Händen und ich konnte seine Fingerspitzen in meinen Haaren spüren. Ich hob meinen Blick, aber ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Stattdessen konzentrierte ich mich auf seine Lippen, als er sprach. Sein Gesicht war so nah. Nur ein paar Zentimeter und wir würden uns küssen. „Diese Sache mit Sirius ändert gar nichts."

Ich wurde ganz weiß im Gesicht. Jedes Mal, wenn sein Name fiel wurde mir ganz schlecht.

„Ich weiß, ich hab dir nichts davon gesagt, aber das muss doch nichts an unserer Beziehung ändern. Sirius wusste auch gestern, dass wir zusammen sind und alles war in Ordnung."

James ließ mein Gesicht los, um sich mit der Hand durch die Haare zu fahren.

Endlich konnte ich wieder atmen und seufzte laut.

„Bist du denn nicht aufgeregt nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und es allen zu erzählen? Na ja, Sirius und Hestia wissen es bereits, aber überleg mal, wie fantastisch es wird, wenn wir die Bombe platzen lassen und alle davon erfahren. Kannst du dir ihre Gesichter vorstellen? Sie werden wahrscheinlich eine ganze Woche brauchen, um uns zu glauben. Zum Teufel, die denken wahrscheinlich es ist ein Streich. Wir werden wohl vor versammelter Mannschaft inmitten der großen Halle knutschen müssen, damit Remus es je glauben wird."

Oh, Merlin. All die Leute, denen ich geschworen hatte, dass ich diesen Jungen, der gerade vor mir saß bis in alle Ewigkeit hassen würde, würden die Wahrheit erfahren. Ich hatte meine Schwester angelogen, weil sie sich an diesem einen Morgen über mich lustig gemacht hatte und ich müde und genervt war. Ich hatte den Rest meiner Familie überzeugt, dass ich einen festen Freund hatte, der in Wirklichkeit gar nicht mein richtiger Freund war. Und dann hatte ich diesem Jungen irgendwie den Eindruck vermittelt, dass ich bereit war unsere Liebe vom Astronomieturm zu schreien. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Ich würde nicht noch mehr Leute anlügen können.

„Lily? Sag mir was los ist."

„Ich-Ich-"

„Oh, Lily, du bist ja unten. Bist du in deinem Zimmer eingeschlafen? Du warst so lange oben.", hörte ich meine Mum sagen.

James lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück.

Ich zwang ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen und wandte mich meiner Mum zu. „Ja, ich bin eingeschlafen.", antwortete ich und dankte ihr im Stillen für die Ausrede.

Sie grinste wissend und ging zum Herd. „Das dachte ich mir. Meine Güte Lily, du benimmst dich heute wirklich merkwürdig. Du bist viel früher aufgewacht, als ich mich je erinnern kann, und dann verschläfst du den Rest des Tages. James und ich konnten etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen."

Aus Gewohnheit rollte ich mit den Augen. Ich bemerkte, dass James, der während des Gesprächs mit meiner Mutter ungewöhnlich still war, bei der Erwähnung seines Namens, sich ein wenig aufrechter hinsetzte.

Ihm fiel auf, dass ich ihn anstarrte, und als er mich dann anblickte, konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf meine Mum, die irgendetwas über Petunia sagte. „In fünf Minuten ist das Essen soweit. Geht euch doch derweil die Hände waschen.", sagte sie.

Ich nickte und James folgte mir zum unteren Badezimmer.

„Lily, ich denke wirklich-", fing er an sobald wir außer Hörweite waren.

Ich hob die Hände, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Lass uns das nach dem Essen besprechen.", bat ich ihn.

James seufzte und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, folgte mir dann aber nichtsdestotrotz ins Esszimmer.

„Gibst du mir bitte das Salz.", rief mein Dad.

Ich bemühte mich sehr James, der neben mir saß nicht zu berühren, während ich nach dem Salzstreuer griff und ihn meinem Vater reichte. Ich nickte dumpf, als er sich bedankte und schob dann wieder den Mais appetitlos auf meinem Teller herum.

„Nun…", begann meine Mutter und blickte sich an dem stillen Tisch um. „Hat irgendwer heute etwas Interessantes erlebt?"

„Wir haben das Zahlenproblem in der Buchhaltung gelöst.", erwiderte mein Dad enthusiastisch. „Die Kommas sitzen jetzt alle an der richtigen Stelle. Ich schwöre, ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch keine so schlechte Buchhaltung gesehen. Sie haben Bruce gefeuert, wegen der schlechten Rechnungen, obwohl es eigentlich nicht wirklich seine Schuld war. Er war noch nicht einmal auf der Arbeit, als das passiert ist."

„Oh.", machte Mum besorgt und ließ ihre Gabel sinken. „Aber hat er nicht eine Tochter mit einem Herzfehler?"

„Ja.", antwortete Dad. „Es ist wirklich eine Schande. Ich wüsste nicht, ob ich jeden Tag zur Arbeit kommen könnte, wenn eines unserer Mädchen die ganze Zeit im Krankenhaus wäre. Armer Kerl. Es ist wirklich eine Schande."

„Nun.", sagte Vernon von seinem Platz gegenüber am Tisch. „Wenn er kein produktiver Arbeiter war, dann ist es nur richtig, dass er entlassen wurde. Effizienz ist sehr wichtig für ein Unternehmen. Wenn der größtmögliche Umsatz nicht erzielt werden kann, läuft in dem Geschäft etwas schief."

Ich runzelte die Stirn, als ich seinen Kommentar hörte. „Tja-", begann ich eine Erwiderung.

„Ich denke Vernon hat Recht.", unterbrach mich Petunia hastig. „So sehr dieser Mann einem auch Leid tun kann, in einem Geschäft geht es nun einmal darum Geld zu machen."

Ich legte meine Gabel ab und versank in meinem Stuhl.

„Lass sie uns doch nächste Woche zum Abendessen einladen, Schatz.", sagte Mum zu Dad nach einer kurzen Stille. „Es gibt ein paar offene Stellen an der Schule, ich glaube ich könnte ihm etwas vermitteln."

Wieder einmal legte sich Schweigen über den Esstisch. Es erschien mir merkwürdig, dass das Abendessen so unangenehm verlief. Vor zwei Wochen hatte das alles seinen Anfang genommen, aber damals war es nicht halb so schlimm gewesen. Ich begriff nicht, wie die Dinge so schnell den Bach runter gehen konnten. Es herrschte betretenes Schweigen im Zimmer.

Ich spürte, wie jemand mich ansah und sah von meinem Teller auf. Petunia verzog den Mund zu einem höhnischen Lächeln. Ich Blick wanderte von James zu dem offensichtlichen und großen Abstand zwischen unseren Stühlen.

Der Druck ihr etwas vorspielen zu müssen drückte auf meine Brust und erschwerte mir das Atmen. So sehr ich Petunia auch beweisen wollte, dass ich glücklich war, hatte ich doch nicht mehr die Kraft dazu. Ich hatte es Leid ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen zu zwingen und so zu tun, als sei alles in Ordnung. Nichts war in Ordnung.

„Lily, was ist los?"

„Was?", fragte ich.

„Warum stehst du auf?", fragte meine Mutter sanft.

Mein Gesicht wurde ganz heiß. „Oh, ich muss nur- entschuldigt mich.", sagte ich und stolperte fast über meine eigenen Füße in der Eile hinauszukommen.

Erbärmlich wie ich war, versteckte ich mich auf dem Klo. Ich machte noch nicht einmal das Licht an, schloss die Tür ab, setzte mich auf den Toilettendeckel und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Merlin, ich musste mich zusammenreißen. Ich hatte nur das unglaubliche Verlangen nach Hause zu gehen.

Fühlten sich andere Leute auch so? Manchmal, sogar wenn ich zu Hause war und mir etwas zu schaffen machte, war es als wäre ich nicht zu Hause. Ein so großes Problem konnte es zu Hause gar nicht geben. Das war ein Doppelgänger-Haus, das nur so tat, als wäre es mein zu Hause. Ich war zu gestresst, um zu Hause zu sein. Zu Hause war ich glücklich. Ich fühlte mich wirklich nicht, als wäre ich zu Hause.

„Was sollte das gerade eben?", hörte ich Petunia draußen vor der Tür zischen.

Peinlich berührt, öffnete ich den Mund, um ihr zu erklären, dass ich mich im Badezimmer versteckte, doch eine andere Stimme kam mir zuvor.

„Ich habe nur meine Meinung darüber geäußert, wie ein Geschäft geführt werden sollte. Ich dachte du wärst meiner Meinung.", erwiderte eine barsche Stimme, die einem Bigfoot gehörte, den ich nicht wirklich leiden konnte.

„Natürlich musste ich dir zustimmen!", schrie Petunia. „Glaubst du etwa ich fange einen Streit mit dir vor meinen Eltern, meiner Schwester und ihrem freakigen Freund an?"

Ich presste mein Ohr gegen die Tür und lauschte weiter gespannt Petunias Stimme.

„Mein Gott, Vernon. Sie mögen sie sowieso schon mehr als mich. Außerdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht mehr viel braucht und Mum adoptiert ihn entweder oder fällt über ihn her."

Aha! Also sah Tuney das auch so! Warte... Mum und Dad mochten mich nicht mehr als sie.

„Entspann dich, Honigbienchen.", sagte das Walross, und ich verzog das Gesicht angesichts des Kosenamens. „Was kümmert es dich, was sie denken?"

„Sie sind meine Familie!", zischte sie.

„Na und?"

„Vernon, du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Du bist alles was ich mir je gewünscht habe. Du bist die erste und einzige Person, die mich je geliebt hat, so wie ich bin, langweilig. Ich liebe dich, aber das hier ist meine Familie.", wiederholte Petunia.

„Petunia, du brauchst sie nicht. Schon bald bist du Teil meiner Familie. Meine Eltern werden dich schon noch mögen und es gibt ja noch Marge."

Ich hörte wie Petunia schnaubte. „Deine Eltern mögen meinen Lebenstil nicht und das weißt du. Erinnerst du dich, wie deine Mutter beinahe ihre Zunge verschluckt hätte, als ich kürzlich beim Abendessen erwähnt habe, dass ich keine Designerklamotten kaufe? Und Marge hasst mich! Sie lässt immer ihre Hunde auf mich los. Ich weiß, dass du denkst, dass sie das nicht mit Absicht macht, aber es passiert verdammt noch mal immer wieder!"

Vernons Familie mochte Petunia nicht? Was zum Teufel? Wo lag ihr Problem? Was stimmte den mit meiner Schwester nicht? Ich meine, mal abgesehen von dem Offensichtlichen? Wussten sie denn nicht, dass Petunia ihr Leben gewidmet hat, so hochnäsig wie nur möglich zu sein? War auf einmal Arroganz nicht mehr gut genug? Was wollten sie denn noch?

„Nun, meine Eltern leben anders als deine."

„Sie haben Geld.", sagte Petunia.

„Ja, das haben sie. Ist das ein Verbrechen? Nicht jeder hat das Bedürfnis sich um alle Freaks im Universum zu kümmern. Es gibt Leute, die wollen einfach für ihre Familie finanziell sorgen."

„Tja, das bin ich nicht gewohnt. Ich halte mich für zivilisiert, aber mich interessiert ein Ferienhaus in Mallorca einen Scheißdreck. Ich möchte nur eine Familie haben."

„Ich weiß. Das will ich ja auch. Ich liebe dich."

Ihhh. Bitte bring mich um.

„Warum sagst du denn deinen Eltern nicht mal die Meinung? Ich fühle mich immer wie der größte Freak wenn wir uns unterhalten und du stehst mir kein bisschen zur Seite, du Blödmann."

„Ach komm schon, Schatz.", bettelte Vernon.

„Komm mir ja nicht mit Schatz. Ich schlag mich mit deiner Familie rum und gebe mir die größte Mühe. Du könntest dich wenigstens etwas anstrengen, während du hier bist. Du solltest mal hören, was Lily und James über uns flüstern."

„Petunia, sie sind Freaks. Was sie sagen ist egal."

„Sie ist meine Schwester, Vernon.", zischte Petunia. „Auch wenn Mum und Dad sie bevorzugen, ist immer noch meine kleine Schwester. Sie ist die einzige, die ich habe, also sei gefälligst nett zu ihr. Eines Tages wird sie mit diesem Jungen davon laufen und dann werde ich sie nie wieder sehen. Hörst du, Vernon? Ich werde meine Schwester verlieren."

Ich hörte noch Vernons unverständliches Gemurmel, um meine schluchzende Schwester zu beruhigen, als ich das Ohr von der Tür nahm. Merlin, Tuney.

Ich wollte hinausstürzen und sie umarmen, aber ich blieb wo ich war. Als ich sicher war, dass sie weg waren, öffnete ich die Badezimmertür und ging wieder in die Küche.

„Lils!"

Ich zuckte überrascht zusammen, als ich meinen Vater vor der Spüle stehen sah. Ich hasste es in der Küche überrascht zu werden. Hatten sich denn alle im Universum gegen mich verschworen, um mir das Essen mies zu machen?

„Daddy, du hast mich erschreckt.", hauchte ich.

Er lachte und warf sich das Geschirrhandtuch über die Schulter. „Entschuldige.", grinste er. Sein Lächeln verblasste, als er mir ins Gesicht blickte. „Geht's dir gut, mein kleines Mädchen? Du siehst ein bisschen grün im Gesicht aus. Hast du etwas Falsches gegessen? Du bist so schnell vom Tisch verschwunden."

„Mir war übel.", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.

Er nickte. „Du kannst von Glück reden, dass du noch nicht auf der Welt warst, als ich und deine Mutter noch frisch verheiratet waren. Hast du jemals ihre Hühnchen-Überraschungspastete gegessen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist die Überraschung, war es keine Pastete?", fragte ich.

„Es war kein Hühnchen.", sagte er und verzog das Gesicht.

Ich lachte leicht.

„Das ist das erste Lächeln, das ich heute von dir gesehen habe.", bemerkte er.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und wagte mich dann zu fragen: „Dad, bin ich euer Liebling?"

„Liebling, was meinst du?", fragte er.

„Bin ich eure Lieblingstochter?", murmelte ich zögerlich und spürte wie ich rot wurde.

„Aber, Lily. Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee? Ich hätte dich nicht für so arrogant gehalten."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Ich hab nur das Gefühl, dass Tuney das so sieht."

„Komm schon, Lily, du weißt, dass deine Mum und ich niemanden lieber haben. Ich bin überrascht, dass du überhaupt danach fragst."

„Na ja, Petunia hat etwas gesagt, das mich verwirrt hat."

„Dann ist sie verrückt. Deine Mutter und ich lieben euch beide gleichermaßen. Ihr könnt euch sooft darüber streiten wie ihr wollt, aber das ist die Wahrheit. Ich liebe Petunia, weil sie stur und selbstständig ist und immer ihren eigenen Weg geht und ich liebe dich, weil du miesepetrig und sarkastisch bist, und unglaublich komisch."

„Na vielen Dank.", erwiderte ich trocken.

Er lachte. „Du glaubst, ich mache Witze, aber ich meine das wirklich ernst. Mein Leben dreht sich um meine Mädels. Als Petunia geboren wurde, war es für mich, als hätte man mir das schönste Geschenk der Welt gemacht. Mein Gott ja, sie konnte vielleicht schreien, aber sie sah so süß aus. Sie hatte so winzige Finger, die sie um einen meiner Finger schloss, und da wusste ich, dass ich sie liebte. Bis zu dem heutigen Tag und auch wenn sie mir viele graue Haare beschert hat, liebe ich deine Schwester und würde alles für sie tun, und das gleiche gilt für dich. Kinder zu bekommen ist kein Wettbewerb, Lils. Liebe wird nicht von einem Kind auf das andere übertragen. Sie wächst einfach nur. Ich habe genug Platz im Garten für all meine Blumen."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Idiot."

„Natürlich nur solange keine jungen Gärtner in der Nähe sind, die euch klauen wollen."

„Daddy.", fing ich an zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, ihr braucht Platz zum wachsen."

„Daddy, ich bin immer noch deine Tochter."

„Meine fast erwachsene Tochter.", korrigierte er mich.

„Ich will nicht erwachsen werden.", sagte ich.

„Das will ich auch nicht.", erwiderte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das wenige Haar das ihm noch geblieben war.

Ich lachte und umarmte ihn.

„Ich liebe dich, mein kleines Mädchen.", murmelte Dad und küsste mich auf den Kopf. „Und jetzt geh und brich mir das Herz, indem du mit deinem festen Freund davonläufst."

Ich lachte humorlos über seinen harmlos gemeinten Witz.

Drei Stunden später, als ich zu den Schaukeln ging, fand ich ihn immer noch nicht witzig. Ich versuchte eine andere Lösung zu finden, aber mir viel einfach nichts anderes ein.

Was würde James feste Freundin tun? Was würde James feste Freundin tun? Was würde James feste Freundin tun?

Nur war ich nicht James feste Freundin. Ich bin es nie gewesen, nicht wirklich. James Potter war nicht mein fester Freund, egal wie oft ich alle anderen anlog, ich konnte weder mich noch ihn länger anlügen.

Er saß auf Petunias Schaukel und hatte das Gesicht auf die Hände gestützt. Er sah ausdruckslos zu mir auf, bis ich bei ihm ankam.

„Bitte.", sagte er und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Seine Augen durchbohrten mich flehend. Es war, als würde er um sein Leben betteln. „Bitte, tu es nicht."

Ich sah auf meine Füße hinab, um seinem intensiven Blick auszuweichen. Ich brauchte einige Sekunden bis ich meine Stimme fand, auch wenn sie krächzend und fremd in meinen Ohren klang. „Ich-Ich muss es tun."

* * *

**Erst mal einen Dank an alle die die Story lesen und auch einen Story Alert dafür haben, oder sie bei ihren Favorite Stories in ihrem Profil haben. Vielen Dank ganz besonders den fleißigen Reviewern von Kapitel 14, LilyLunaLovegood und Nevunaa. **

**Zu der Frage, ob ich auch den zweiten und dritten Teil der Story übersetzte, muss ich sagen, dass es im Moment eher schlecht aussieht. Das Übersetzten macht mir wirklich Spaß, aber es ist auch ziemlich zeitaufwändig. Ich habe momentan wirklich viel zu tun und werde auch bald für ein paar Monate ins Ausland gehen. Mal sehen, ob ich es noch schaffen werde den zweiten Teil vorher zu übersetzen, aber ich muss auch erst noch Molly Raesly, die Originalautorin um Erlaubnis fragen. **

**Fazit: Ich habe vor die beiden anderen Teile auch zu übersetzen, kann euch aber nicht sagen, wann ich sie hochstellen kann. Lg Melissa**


	16. Scherbenhaufen

**Zuvor bei „Mein fester Freund":**

Er saß auf Petunias Schaukel und hatte das Gesicht auf die Hände gestützt. Er sah ausdruckslos zu mir auf, bis ich bei ihm ankam.

„Bitte.", sagte er und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Seine Augen durchbohrten mich flehend. Es war, als würde er um sein Leben betteln. „Bitte, tu es nicht."

Ich sah auf meine Füße hinab, um seinem intensiven Blick auszuweichen. Ich brauchte einige Sekunden bis ich meine Stimme fand, auch wenn sie krächzend und fremd in meinen Ohren klang. „Ich-Ich muss es tun."

**Kapitel 16**

**Scherbenhaufen**

„_Dein Herz ist meine Piñata." –Chuck Palahniuk_

„Lily.", sagte James, als er aufstand und auf mich zukam.

Ich hob die Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Nein, du musst mich aussprechen lassen.", sagte ich. „Ich muss es einfach loswerden. Du darfst mich nicht unterbrechen. Du musst mich aussprechen lassen."

Er grummelte ein wenig vor sich hin, aber sagte sonst nichts. Er setzte sich wieder hin und starrte zu mir hinauf.

Ich betrachtete sein Verhalten als Nachkommen meines Wunsches, was die Dinge vereinfachte. Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen atmete ich danach auch wieder aus.

„Ich-wir-du-", stotterte ich, als ich versuchte ihm meine Gefühle zu erklären. Der schwierigste Teil war der Anfang. Ich wollte mich richtig ausdrücken, damit er es auch verstand. Ich konnte nicht vollkommen ehrlich sein, aber ich musste ihm etwas verständlich machen. „Die Sache mit Sirius stört mich.", sagte ich schließlich.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du nicht-", versuchte James zu erwidern.

Erneut hob ich die Hand. James versuchte mich zu beeinflussen, damit ich schwach wurde. Ich wollte nicht schwach werden. Die Dinge waren nicht „in Ordnung". James konnte nicht einfach auf seinem Besen herbei sausen und alles wieder in Ordnung bringen. Er musste still sein und mir zuhören. „Du musst aufhören mich zu unterbrechen.", teilte ich ihm mit. „Du musst mich alles aussprechen lassen, was ich dir zu sagen habe."

Er seufzte und ließ sich mit einem säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck wieder auf die Schaukel zurückfallen, während ich mir noch ein paar Sekunden nahm, um meine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Mir gefällt es nicht, dass Sirius von unserer Abmachung weiß. Vielleicht hätte ich mich zu Beginn auch klarer ausdrücken sollen, aber ich hatte nie vor, dass irgendwer davon erfährt. Es sollten nur zwei Wochen sein. Und trotzdem,", überlegte ich mit einem zittrigen Lachen, „Ich glaube, ich sollte überrascht sein, dass nur Sirius davon weiß. James Potter hätte vor versammelter Mannschaft in der großen Halle verkündet, dass er Lily Evans endlich rumgekriegt hat."

„Lily, so ist das nicht und du weißt das.", protestierte er.

„Tu ich das?", fragte ich. „Tu ich das wirklich? Ich meine es ist ja toll, dass du eines Tages ganz plötzlich vor meine Haustür appariert bist. Denk doch mal an unser letztes Gespräch vor den Sommerferien. Es war im verdammten Zug. Ich habe dich erwischt, wie du verdammt noch mal versucht hast zu spannen, während ich mich umgezogen habe, James! Ein Mensch verändert sich nicht in so kurzer Zeit. Ich weiß nicht, was für ein Spiel du hier spielst, aber ich lass mich nicht verarschen. Ich habe mich auf diesen Blödsinn eingelassen, weil ich meiner Familie etwas vorspielen musste. Die zwei Wochen sind jetzt vorbei, und ich kann nicht glauben, dass du Sirius davon erzählt hast. Sirius kann kein Geheimnis für sich behalten. Merlin, Sirius kann ja noch nicht einmal länger als drei Tage nicht Nachsitzen!"

„Er hat sehr viel mehr durchgemacht, als du glaubst. Vielleicht bringt er sich ab und zu mal in Schwierigkeiten, aber er würde mein Vertrauen nie missbrauchen.", verteidigte James ihn wütend. „Sirius Black ist ein großartiger Mensch." Er sagte jedes Wort mit vollster Überzeugung.

„Oh, er wird sicher sehr nett sein, wenn er mich in der Schule erpresst.", erwiderte ich. „Ich freu mich ja so, dass ich das ganze Jahr seine Sklavin spielen darf, damit er der gesamten verfluchten Schule nicht mein dunkelstes Geheimnis erzählt."

„Das würde Sirius nicht tun." Seine Stimme klang sicher und ohne jeden Zweifel, und genauso blickten mich auch seine Augen an.

„Tja, woher zur Hölle soll ich wissen, was er tun würde und was nicht?", fragte ich fuchsteufelswild und wedelte mit den Armen umher. „Ich erinnere mich nicht, dass ich jemals eine Unterhaltung mit ihm geführt hätte, in der es nicht entweder um einen Streich mit den Slytherins als Opfer ging oder er fragte, warum Hestia nicht total in ihn verknallt war, so wie alle anderen Flittchen mit denen er sich in Besenkammern herumtreibt."

„Das heißt also, du magst meine Freunde nicht.", schlussfolgerte James mit gezwungen beherrschter Stimme aus der man trotzdem noch ganz deutlich seine Wut heraus hören konnte.

„Nein.", antwortete ich. „Ich mag Remus. Ich hasse Unruhestifter. Ich hasse es, dass du und Black mich mit dieser Sache das ganze Jahr lang nerven könnt. Warum konntest du es nicht geheim halten, so wie wir es abgemacht hatten? Warum in Merlins Namen musstest du Sirius Black, dem größten Plappermaul der ganzen Schule davon erzählen?"

„Du hast es Hestia erzählt! Sie ist nicht viel besser als er!"

„Ich habe es Hestia nicht erzählt!", sagte ich kochend vor Wut.

James, der ausgesehen hatte, als wolle er jeden Moment aufspringen, sank auf seiner Schaukel zusammen, während er das Gesagte verarbeitete. Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sprach viel leiser als zuvor weiter.

„Ich habe Hestia nichts davon gesagt.", wiederholte ich noch einmal langsam und auch ruhiger. „Ich habe es Hestia nicht erzählt, weil ich dachte, wir hätten uns darauf geeinigt, dass das unser Geheimnis wäre."

„Also hast du die ganze Zeit über niemandem davon erzählt?", fragte James perplex.

„Ja.", antwortete ich zittrig. Es war hart gewesen. Die letzen zwei Wochen waren voller Gefühle gewesen und es war mir schwer gefallen sie für mich zu behalten. Es wäre sehr viel einfacher gewesen, wenn ich eine Person gehabt hätte, der ich mich hätte anvertrauen können, so wie James es getan hatte. Aber das hätte den ganzen Plan zu Nichte gemacht. Wie das Wort schon sagte hielt man ein Geheimnis nun mal geheim.

James starrte mich verdutzt an und seine Augen sagten mir, dass sein Gehirn mit einer Geschwindigkeit von einem Kilometer die Minute arbeitete, um die Antwort auf ein schier unlösbares Problem zu finden.

Ich wartete nervös auf seine Erwiderung und verknotete dabei die Hände.

„Lily, warum hast du Hestia nichts gesagt?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, weil es ein Geheimnis bleiben sollte!", antwortete ich aufgebracht.

„Nein.", sagte James und wurde lauter. „Das denke ich nicht. Ich glaube du schämst dich wegen mir, wegen uns."

„Nun, warum zum Teufel sollte ich mich denn auch nicht schämen?", erwiderte ich instinktiv. Ich wollte es sofort wieder zurücknehmen.

Sein Gesicht verzog sich, als hätte ich ihn gerade mitten hinein geschlagen. In seinen Augen blitzte Schmerz auf und sein Gesichtsausdruck war gezeichnet von großem Leid.

Anstatt einen Schritt zurückzutreten und alles wieder zurückzunehmen, wie ich es normalerweise getan hätte, blieb ich standhaft. Damit er verstand, durfte ich nicht nett oder nachgiebig sein. Ich musste brutal ehrlich sein, wenn ich wollte, dass er verstand. „Du bist der letzte Mensch auf der Erde mit dem ich je in Betracht ziehen würde zusammen zu sein.", sagte ich. „Ich kann gar nicht mehr zählen wie oft ich mich schon bei Hestia über dein unreifes Verhalten beklagt habe. Ich hätte ihr auf keinen Fall sagen können, dass ich soweit gegangen war nur um Petunia was zu beweisen."

„Also, das ist es was du und Hestia macht? Ihr kichert darüber was für bescheuerte Idioten ich und meine Freunde sind?", zischte James.

Ich fühlte mich lächerlich und kindisch. Es war so kleinkariert und erbärmlich. Ich wünschte ich wäre ein besserer Mensch und würde solche Dinge nicht tun. Aber wenn ich schon kein guter Mensch sein konnte, konnte ich wenigstens ein ehrlicher sein. „Ja.", antwortete ich verlegen.

„Du weißt gar nichts.", sagte er kochend vor Wut.

„Was?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck, der eben noch finster und wutverzerrt gewesen war, veränderte sich und wurde wieder freundlicher. „Merlin, Lily, merkst du denn nicht wie bescheuert das Ganze ist? Du machst alles nur noch schlimmer für dich selbst. Du bildest dir eine Meinung über Dinge, von denen du keine Ahnung hast. Was passiert, wenn wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und alle von uns erfahren?"

„Was passiert, wenn wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren?", wiederholte ich seine Frage. „Ich gehe zum Unterricht, ich mache meine Hausaufgaben und ich bekomme Bestnoten.", sagte ich ruhig. „Ich mache mir Notizen und esse Desserts. Ich komme meinen Aufgaben als Schulsprecherin nach und bestehe mein letztes Jahr genauso erfolgreich wie die vorherigen sechs."

„Was ist mit uns, Lily?", wiederholte James betont. „Wo ist mein Platz in deinem kleinen perfekten Schul- und Gesellschaftsplan? Was ist mit der Tatsache, dass ich auch Schulsprecher bin? Kümmert dich das überhaupt?"

Ich starrte auf meine Schuhe hinab und biss mir auf die Lippe. Ich konnte ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen, das immer noch einen Hauch von naiver Hoffnung trug.

„Du hattest nie vor, irgendwem davon zu erzählen, oder?", wollte er wissen und klang plötzlich fuchsteufelswild. „Du wärst einfach wieder zu deinem normalen Leben zurückgekehrt und hättest das ganze als einen bösen Traum abgeschrieben. Merlin, Lily, das hättest du wirklich getan."

„Kannst du es mir verübeln?", fragte ich.

„Ja.", antworte James.

Ich lachte humorlos. „In Ordnung, dann kannst du es mir eben verübeln. Trotzdem ändert das nichts. Ich hab dir das von Anfang an gesagt."

„Lily, das ist verrückt! Du bist total verrückt!"

„Na vielen Dank, James.", murmelte ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne hindurch.

„Komm mir jetzt nicht damit.", sagte er. „Du weißt, dass es wahr ist. Du sagst mir ja geradezu, dass du dich vor der Konfrontation fürchtest. Wen zum Teufel interessiert es, was die Ravenclaws oder Hufflepuffs denken? Die können von mir aus zur Hölle fahren. Ist es denn wichtig, was sie sehen und worüber sie flüstern? Alles was zählt, ist das wir die Wahrheit kennen."

Egal was er sagte, ich konnte das Bild von Hestias perplexem Gesicht nicht aus meinem Kopf verbannen. Schlimmer noch als ihre Reaktion war jedoch meine. Ich stellte mir immer wieder vor, wie mein Ich vom letzten Jahr auf mein jetziges Ich blickte. Ich war von mir selbst angeekelt. Ich hatte mich von einer selbstbewussten jungen Frau in ein erbärmliches Mädchen verwandelt, das sich mit der Person eingelassen hatte, die sie immer gehasst hatte. Der Gedanke zersplitterte mein Selbstbild in tausend kleine Scherben. „Mich interessiert es.", teilte ich ihm mit.

„Nun, dann muss du endlich erwachsen werden, Lily und aufhören dich wie ein unreifer Idiot zu benehmen."

Ich erblasste. „Das musst du gerade sagen."

„Was genau soll das bedeuten?"

„Du hast mich verstanden.", erwiderte ich angespannt. „Du hast es doch selbst gesagt. Du hast dich eines Tages gelangweilt, also bist du vorbeigekommen um zu sehen, ob du Evans nicht ein wenig ärgern kannst. Ich hab dich nicht gebeten herzukommen. Ich hab dich nicht gezwungen mitzuspielen-"

„Bockmist.", unterbrach mich James. „Was für eine Wahl hatte ich schon?"

„Du hättest gehen können!", schrie ich. „Du hättest am ersten Tag noch gehen können und all das wäre nie passiert. Du hättest nach Hause zu deinem schicken Anwesen gehen können, und all das wäre uns erspart geblieben.", ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, während James mich mit einem mörderischen Blick ansah und schwer atmete. „Aber du bist nicht nach Hause gegangen.", betonte ich. „Du wolltest bleiben, weil du dachtest es wäre ganz spaßig mit mir rumzuknutschen."

„Lily, das ist nicht-"

„Oh, gib es doch zu, James.", sagte ich wütend. „So zu tun als wäre es nicht wahr, ist nicht dein Niveau. Du wolltest die Gelegenheit nutzen, solange mir die Hände gebunden waren. Oder etwa nicht? Was war das erste was du getan hast, wann immer du die Chance dazu hattest."

James stand schnaubend auf und die Kette der Schaukel rasselte. „Na gut, ja.", zischte er und ging auf mich zu. „Das Mädchen meiner Träume gab mir die Chance und ich nutzte sie. Lasst uns alle James hassen, wegen seiner kläglichen männlichen Teenager Hormone. Ich habe dich geküsst! Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass du wegen der Sache mit Hogwarts total unvernünftig bist."

„Ich hab's dir doch schon gesagt!", rief ich. „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass es bereits vorbei war, bevor es überhaupt angefangen hat. Du hättest an diesem Tag nach Hause gehen und nie wieder herkommen sollen. Aber das bist du nicht. Du hast dich festgebissen und nicht mehr losgelassen. Das ist nicht meine Schuld. Ich hab dir die Sache erklärt. Du hättest nicht die ganzen zwei Wochen bleiben sollen und es ist lächerlich, dass du denkst, dass es noch nach dem Sommer mit uns weitergehen würde."

„Lächerlich?", sagte James. „Ich bin lächerlich? Merlin, Lily, was willst du denn in Hogwarts tun? Mich das ganze Schuljahr ignorieren?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Ja.", antwortete ich ihm schwach und fühlte mich lächerlich deswegen. „Und ich würde es sehr zu schätzen wissen, wenn du Sirius davon abhalten würdest meinen Plan zu durchkreuzen."

„Du.", hauchte James. „Ich-Du-", stotterte er und er atmete schwer vor Wut. Ich spürte wie sein Ärger in Wellen von ihm ausströmte. Er zog an seinen Haaren, während er sich wieder auf die Schaukel setzte um sich zu beruhigen.

„Was hattest du erwartet?", fragte ich ihn sanft und schon fast herablassend. „ Das wir bis ans Ende aller Tage glücklich und zufrieden zusammen leben würden?", machte ich mich über ihn lustig.

James versuchte mir in die Augen zu blicken, aber ich wandte mich ab.

„Ich habe Hestia nichts erzählt, weil es dann real gewesen wäre.", flüsterte ich verletzlich. „Ich kann nicht mit dir in Hogwarts zusammen sein. Das war nur ein Sommerflirt, nicht mehr. Es war eine blöde Idee."

„Warum?", fragte James herausfordernd. „Warum?", wiederholte er etwas sanfter.

„Weil, James!", seufzte ich. „Es würde einfach nicht funktionieren. Ich habe das Schuljahr schon geplant. Ich will Aurorin werden."

„Das ist gar nicht so toll, wie alle sagen.", murmelte James finster.

„Nun, für mich ist es das.", protestierte ich. „Ich habe eine Menge vor, und es wird nicht leicht für mich werden. Im Gegensatz zu dir James bin ich nicht mit einem silbernen Löffel im Mund geboren worden. Ich bin muggelgeboren."

„Wen interessiert schon Blut, Lily?", fragte James. „Es ist nicht wichtig. Ich war schon immer der Meinung, dass du zehnmal besser als anderen in der Schule bist."

„Vielleicht ist es nicht wichtig für dich.", sagte ich. „Aber ich muss mich zehn mal mehr anstrengen, um ernst genommen zu werden. Deshalb strenge ich mich so an. Wenn ich weiter kommen will, muss ich die Beste sein."

„Das bist du doch schon.", bemerkte James.

„Und wie glaubst du habe ich es soweit geschafft, James?", fragte ich verärgert. „Ich habe nicht wie du meine Jahre in Hogwarts damit verbracht mich mit meinen Freunden rumzutreiben und nachzusitzen. Ich muss hart arbeiten. Ich habe keine Zeit für Ablenkungen."

„Das ist also alles was ich für dich bin, eine Ablenkung?", fragte James und seine Stimme traf mich wie ein Peitschenhieb.

„Ja.", antwortete ich hart.

„Ich glaube dir nicht.", erwiderte er.

„Tja, dass musst du aber.", sagte ich. „Merlin, James, du benimmst dich, als wärst du das Beste was mir jemals passieren konnte. Du bist nur irgendein Junge.", sagte ich grausam und die Worte schienen in meinen Hals zu schneiden, als sie meinen Mund verließen. „Deine Eltern verstehen das auch. Sie lassen dich immer wieder zurück, um sich um wichtigere Dinge zu kümmern.", noch bevor ich sie ganz ausgesprochen hatte, bereute ich meine Worte auch schon.

James stand mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und vor Wut brennenden Augen auf. „Wag es nicht so etwas zu mir zu sagen, Lily.", brüllte er. „Wag es ja nicht, mich anzugreifen, nur weil du von deiner Unsicherheit ablenken willst. Meine Eltern haben hiermit überhaupt nichts zu tun. Nichts. Benutz sie nicht um deine Taten zu rechtfertigen. Wag es nicht.", zischte er.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und wandte meine Augen ab. „Es tut mir Leid, das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen.", murmelte ich.

„Ja, das hättest du nicht, verdammt noch mal."

Ich nickte, lief zurück zu der Schaukel und setze mich. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, während ich versuchte mein inneres Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. In den vergangen paar Minuten schien es als hätte sich meine ganze Welt rasend schnell gedreht. Ich konnte das Ende des Tunnels nicht sehen. Alles was ich sah war Dunkelheit.

James ging langsam zu der Schaukel neben mir und setzte sich. Einige Minuten lang hörte ich nur, wie sich seine Atmung langsam wieder normalisierte. Dieses Geräusch war wie ein Anker für mich. Ich hörte es intensiver als meinen eigenen Herzschlag. So sehr ich mich auch daran klammern wollte, an ihn klammern wollte, ich konnte es nicht.

Es war nicht gesund. Ich musste eine eigenständige Person sein. Ich war keine alberne Teenagerin, die von einem Jungen besessen war. Ich war unabhängig. Ich war die Tochter von jemandem und ich war die Schwester von jemandem. Ich war nicht nur eine erbärmliche feste Freundin, die sich nach Zärtlichkeit sehnte. Das war keine alberne Kabbelei. Dieser Streit war echt.

„Du hast Recht.", sagte ich schließlich sanft.

James sah mit derselben Hoffnung wie schon zuvor zu mir auf.

„Ich hatte nie geplant, dass wir auf Hogwarts zusammen wären.", redete ich ehrlich weiter. „Ich habe dich glauben lassen, dass es eine Zukunft für uns gibt, weil ich wollte, dass du die Scharade wie ein braver Junge weiterspielst. Es spielt keine Rolle was danach passiert ist. Ich hatte nie geplant am ersten September noch einen festen Freund zu haben."

Er wandte das Gesicht von mir ab, während er die Worte verdaute.

„Und das plane ich auch jetzt nicht.", zwang ich mich hinzuzufügen.

„Das ist bescheuert.", sagte er freiheraus.

„Na vielen Dank.", prustete ich schnippisch.

„Du bist doch zu klug, um das wirklich zu glauben, Lily! Merlin, du gehörst zu den Klassenbesten! Siehst du denn nicht wie lächerlich du dich verhältst?"

„Ich habe so entschieden."

Aufgeregt zerwuschelte er seine Haare. „Nun, dann bist du eine Idiotin, Lily. Komm schon, du weißt es doch besser."

„Und was wenn nicht, James? Was, wenn das hier einfach meine Entscheidung ist?"

„Ich erwarte mehr von dir.", erwiderte er entschlossen.

„Nun, das ist ja genau dein Problem, nicht wahr?", spuckte ich aus. „Du hast dieses Bild in deinem Kopf von mir als dieses perfekte Mädchen. Ich bin nicht perfekt, James."

„Tja, das ist offensichtlich.", brummte er finster. „Wenn du nur vernünftig wärst, dann würden wir uns auch nicht streiten."

„Hör auf das Problem zu ignorieren, James! Du weißt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Wir können nicht einfach als Paar nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Wir haben uns ja noch nicht einmal richtig kennengelernt, bevor wir plötzlich zusammen waren."

„Lily, wir haben nun mal keine normale Beziehung. Na und, dann waren wir eben nicht zusammen in Madame Puddifoot's. Wir beide hassen es doch sowieso dort. Aber die Gefühle sind echt. Wen interessiert es schon, wie wir dort hingekommen sind?"

„Gewisse Dinge sollten nicht übersprungen werden."

„Und gewisse Leute sollten aufhören so anstrengend zu sein und ihrem Freund so zuzusetzen.", seufzte er und zog wieder an seinen Haaren.

„Das ist kein Spiel für mich James. Ich spiele nicht mit deinen Gefühlen."

„Nun, das sieht für mich aber nicht so aus! Du hast mich doch gefragt, ob ich dein fester Freund sein will!"

„Falscher fester Freund!", warf ich dazwischen.

„Du küsst mich, wenn deine Familie es sehen kann und dann küsst du mich, wenn sie es nicht können. Du gehst mit mir aus und du trägst ein Kleid und riechst nach Erdbeeren. Du trägst mein verdammtes Shirt zum Schlafen. Wenn das keine Beziehung ist, dann weiß ich wirklich nicht!"

„Es ist keine Beziehung.", sagte ich. „Es ist etwas anderes. Es fühlt sich einfach nicht richtig an."

„Nun, wenn du nicht so stur wärst und vielleicht einfach akzeptieren würdest, dass wir zusammen sind, würdest du dich besser fühlen."

Ich seufzte und sagte es schließlich einfach. „Das ist das Ende von- von was auch immer das war."

James drehte den Kopf ruckartig zu mir. „Nein das ist es nicht, Lily."

„Es muss.", sagte ich. „Es muss."

James stand auf, kniete sich vor mir hin und packte meine Hüften fest. „Bitte, Lily, sag das nicht.", flehte er. „Du lässt dich nur von dem Druck beeinflussen. Geh schlafen, iss was und denk noch mal darüber nach, was du gerade gesagt hast."

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht."

„Na, dann hör auf so zu denken, als bestünde dein Gehirn aus Flubberwürmern und versuch es noch einmal!"

„Ich sehe keinen anderen Weg.", erwiderte ich ehrlich.

Er lachte zittrig. „Natürlich gibt es einen anderen Weg, Lily! In Ordnung, dann bist du sauer wegen der Sache mit Sirius. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es ihm erzählt habe. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass sich die Dinge zwischen uns ändern müssen. Es tut mir Leid."

Er legte seinen Kopf auf meine Knie und schlang seine Arme um meine Beine, als ob er somit dafür sorgen könnte, dass ich beim ihm bliebe.

Ich war überwältigt von meinen Gefühlen und sah hinauf in den Himmel. Ich atmete aus. Und wusste, dass ich es tun musste, ich musste ihm wehtun. Er würde nicht gehen, solange ich ihm nicht wehtat. Ich musste ihn davon überzeugen, dass ich ihn hasste, dass ich ihn nicht wollte. Es war nur zu seinem Besten. „Nein, Jam-Potter. Es geht hier nicht um Sirius. Es geht um dich. Ich will nicht mit dir zusammen sein."

„Lily.", sagte James, schnappte nach Luft und sah mich mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Bitte."

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, und schubste ihn von mir runter. Er fiel ohne großen Widerstand auf den Boden. Geschockt blickte er auf das Gras hinab, als wüsste er nicht wie er da hingekommen war. Ich stand auf und meine Beine fühlten sich an wie aus Gelee. „Hör auf zu betteln, Potter. Das ist erbärmlich."

Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Das war's also, ja?"

Ich schloss die Augen. „Ja."

„Du hast einfach so entschieden, dass wir nicht zusammen sein können."

„Ja."

„Ohne mich vorher nach meiner Meinung zu fragen. Du hast einfach so deine Entscheidung getroffen."

„Ja."

„Und ich soll einfach so dasitzen und das hinnehmen."

„Ja.", krächzte ich.

James stand entschlossen auf. „Tja, dein perfekter Plan hat allerdings einen Haken, Lily. Ich werde es nicht hinnehmen." Er zog an seinen Haaren und begann vor mir auf und ab zu laufen. „Ich werde es nicht hinnehmen. Du kannst nicht einfach eines Tages aufwachen und beschließen, dass es vorbei ist. Gefühle funktionieren nicht so. Gestern warst du noch meine feste Freundin."

Ich lachte böse. „Deine feste Freundin? Meinst du das wirklich ernst, Potter?", spottete ich und war von mir selbst angeekelt. „Ich mag viele Dinge sein, fürchterliche und ekelhafte Dinge, aber so tief würde ich niemals sinken."

Die Knöchel seiner geballten Fäuste wurden ganz weiß. „Was ist mit den vergangenen zwei Wochen?", wollte er wissen. „Was ist mit allem, was wir zusammen gemacht haben?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte ungerührt zu wirken. „Was soll damit sein?"

„Erzähl mir nicht, dass du nach all der Zeit absolut nichts gefühlt hast.", zischte er.

„Es ist die Wahrheit.", erwiderte ich kalt.

„Aber-", er brach ab.

„Ich musste dich glauben lassen, dass du eine Chance hattest, damit du das tatst was ich wollte. Wenn du glauben würdest, dass du auch nur die winzigste Chance bei mir hättest, dann würdest du auch ohne Widerworte mitspielen. Du bist so vorhersehbar. Du hättest alles getan, was ich wollte. Du glaubst ich bin so perfekt, ich wäre alles was du jemals gewollt hast."

„Tja, dann entschuldige, dass ich mit dir zusammen sein wollte."

„Es war töricht von dir und es war zu erwarten gewesen.", sagte ich so kalt und arrogant wie ich nur konnte.

„Warum?", fragte er am Boden zerstört. „Warum hast du mir das angetan? Warum würdest du mich nur so ausnutzen?"

„Ich wollte meiner Schwester etwas beweisen.", erwiderte ich.

„Deine Schwester?", fragte er. „Wen zum Teufel interessiert es noch was Petunia denkt?", schrie James. „Es geht hier um uns!"

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Kapierst du es denn nicht? Es ging mir nur um Petunia. Es ging mir nie um dich.", lautete meine vernichtende Antwort. „Jeder Junge hätte deinen Part spielen können."

„So denkst du also über mich.", stellte er fest.

„Ja."

„Ein williger Körper, ein Mittel zum Zweck?"

„Ja."

„Um deiner Schwester etwas zu beweisen?"

„Ja."

„Du lügst.", sagte er entschieden.

Ich lachte. „Das würdest du gerne glauben, was? Das niemand so grausam sein könnte, so etwas aus irgendeinem albernen Grund zu tun. Na, dann lass mich dir mal was sagen, James. So wie es aussieht bin ich wirklich so grausam. Die Person, von der du behauptest, dass du sie so sehr liebst? Sie ist ein Freak.", sagte ich boshaft. „Ich bin ein schrecklicher, grausamer Freak, und ich bin fertig mit dir. Du hast deinen Zweck erfüllt."

James blinzelte mich erstaunt an. „Lily, das bist nicht du.", sagte er.

„Was weißt du schon über mich, Potter?", schrie ich. „Alles was ich dir bis jetzt gesagt habe war eine Lüge. Nichts was du von mir weißt ist real."

„Setz dich hin.", befahl er mir.

„Was?", fragte ich.

„Setz dich hin.", ordnete er erneut an. Seine Stimme klang so hart und streng, dass ich ohne Widerworte tat, was er verlangte.

„Du, Lily Evans, bist kein grausamer Mensch.", sagte er.

Ich prustete spöttisch.

„Klar, im Moment kann ich mich nicht gerade glücklich schätzen, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin.", fügte er wütend hinzu. „Aber du bist ein guter Mensch. Deswegen bin ich überhaupt hergekommen. Vielleicht hast du mich ausgenutzt, aber ich wollte es ja so. Du verspottest mich, weil ich deine willige Marionette bin, aber ich habe mich freiwillig dafür gemeldet. Falls du es nämlich noch nicht bemerkt hast, ich kann auch manipulierend sein. Du glaubst, all das was passiert ist entspringt deinem tollen Plan, mit dem du dein Ziel erreichen wolltest. Aber jetzt denk noch mal scharf nach, Lily. Du magst mich. Ich habe hart dafür gearbeitet. Ich habe es geschafft, dass du mich innerhalb von zwei Wochen nicht mehr hasst, sondern liebst. Alle Widrigkeiten zum Trotz, bin ich dir Nahe gekommen. Ich bin unter deiner Haut. Du denkst an mich, wenn ich nicht da bin, und du vermisst mich. Ich bin ein Teil von dir, so wie du ein Teil von mir bist. Deshalb weiß ich auch, dass du lügst. Du hast nur Angst. Ich hab mich so lange zurückgehalten und auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt gewartet. Weißt du eigentlich wie viel von der ganzen Sache von mir geplant war? Glaubst du denn wirklich ich wollte jemals nur mit dir befreundet sein? Ich musste dich glauben lassen du hättest die Kontrolle, während ich in Wahrheit die ganze Zeit die Fäden gezogen habe. Ich hab dafür gesorgt, dass das passiert. Ich hab dich dazu gebracht, einzusehen was du wirklich für mich fühlst, was du schon immer im Geheimen für mich empfunden hast. Und als ich dann endlich gehandelt habe, bist du durchgedreht. Das ist in Ordnung. Auch wenn ich gerade unglaublich wütend auf dich bin, kann ich dir verzeihen. Ich hätte nur ein wenig länger warten sollen. Du warst noch nicht so weit, dass weiß ich jetzt. Aber tu nicht so, als würde dir das alles nichts bedeuten. Ich bedeute dir viel mehr, als du selbst glaubst, Lily Evans. Es war nicht nur eine Lüge für deine Schwester. Das war real."

„Bild dir nicht so viel ein.", sagte ich. „Ich bin eine gute Schauspielerin."

„Auch gestern?", wollte er wissen. „Warum würdest du ein Date vortäuschen wollen? Gib es zu Lily, du genießt es Zeit mit mir zu verbringen. Du magst mich. Du liebst mich. Diese Gefühle sind echt."

„Hör auf zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe!", schrie ich wütend. Ich trat auf ihn zu und piekste ihm mit dem Finger ins Gesicht. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich empfinde!"

„Nur, weil du dich niemandem öffnest! Kein Wunder, dass du Hestia nicht von uns erzählt hast! Du gibst so viel darauf wie andere dich sehen! Du willst, dass dich alle für perfekt halten und du wendest dich von den Leuten ab, die dich wirklich kennen und es besser wissen!"

„Und du bist Sankt Potter?", erwiderte ich.

„Ich glaube, du hast bereits mehr als klar gemacht, wie du darüber denkst.", zischte er.

„Hab ich einen Nerv getroffen?", spottete ich. „Schon in Ordnung du hast das gute Recht wütend auf mich zu sein."

„Oh, vielen Dank für die Erlaubnis.", erwiderte er scharf. „Ich glaube, das ist das größte Problem. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich deine Erlaubnis brauche um Gefühle zu haben. Mir war nicht klar, dass du meine Herrin bist. Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, was ich an dir finde."

„Du kannst mich nicht haben und das stört dich. Der Junge, der alles haben kann, aber diese eine Sache bekommt er nicht. Das ist einfache Psychologie."

„Oh ja, richtig, ich habe ja ganz vergessen, dass ich meine Liebe zu dir einfach so an- und abstellen kann, nachdem ich mir neue funkelnde Spielzeuge bei Zonko's gekauft habe." Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und trat mir einen Schritt entgegen. „Merlin, Lily, was ist dein Problem?"

„Du bist mein Problem, in Ordnung?", antwortete ich laut. „Ich hasse dich so sehr. Du hattest kein Recht zu mir nach Hause zu kommen und alles durcheinander zu bringen. Hestia hätte vorbeikommen sollen. Sie war der „Freund", der für zwei Wochen bleiben sollte. Aber stattdessen tauchst du auf und machst alles kaputt. Glaubst du etwa das ist einfach für mich?", fragte ich. „Es bringt mich beinahe um, dass hier tun zu müssen.", sagte ich ihm ehrlich. „Willst du derjenige sein, der meinen Eltern erklärt, dass du weg bist? Willst du meiner Mum erzählen, dass wir Schluss gemacht haben? Willst du Dad erklären, dass er nicht mehr auf Besen herumfliegen wird? Willst du Petunia selbstgefälligem Grinsen entgegentreten müssen?"

„Warum müssen wir denn Schluss machen?"

„Weil wir müssen! Wenn nicht jetzt, dann würde es sowieso irgendwann passieren. Eines Tages wird es sowieso passieren. Niemand findet seinen Seelenverwandten mit siebzehn. Zum Teufel, niemand heiratet jemanden, den er mit elf kennengelernt hat. Das passiert einfach nicht in der wirklichen Welt, James. Wir sind zu jung. Es ist naiv. Paare bleiben nicht für immer zusammen. Jeder macht einmal Schluss. Das ist einfach so. Ist es nicht besser, wenn wir es jetzt beenden, als später, wenn zu viele Gefühle im Spiel sind? So tut es nicht so sehr weh. Wenn die Beziehung noch nicht so intensiv ist, tut es auch nicht so weh."

„Und wie nennst du das, Lily, eine saubere Lösung?", fragte James. „Du bekommst ein Troll im Fach Menschliche Psyche, weißt du?"

„Ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein.", sagte ich.

„Du kannst nicht? Du meinst wohl eher du willst nicht."

Ich erwiderte nichts. Er verstand einfach nicht, wie schmerzhaft das für mich war. Meine Brust zog sich schon zusammen nur weil ich so nahe bei ihm stand. In seinen Armen fühlte ich mich zu Hause, und gerade entzog ich mich ihm für immer. Es fühlte sich an, als könnte ich nicht mehr atmen. Unser Streit dauerte nur schon so lange, weil er, auch wenn er mich anschrie, immer noch da war. Wenn er erst einmal gegangen war, würde ich überhaupt nicht mehr atmen können. Trotzdem war es besser als die Alternative. Wenn es nicht heute passierte, dann würde der Schmerz von Tag zu Tag schlimmer werden.

„Bitte hör auf.", flehte ich.

„Nein, Lily.", sagte er. „Du kannst mich nicht einfach ausblenden, nur weil ich die Dinge komplizierter für dich mache. Das werde ich nicht hinnehmen. Was ist so falsch daran, mit mir zusammen zu bleiben?"

„Wir werden Schluss machen!"

„Und was wenn nicht?"

Ich prustete. „Und dann? Heiraten wir und bleiben zusammen bis wir beide alt und grau sind? Das ist lächerlich, Potter."

„Was ist daran denn bitte lächerlich?", wollte er wissen. „Das will ich!"

„Nun, aber es ist nicht das, was ich will.", zischte ich. „Ich habe einen Plan, Potter und du passt da nicht rein."

„Ich heiße James.", korrigierte er mich.

„Nicht mehr. Du bist Potter. Ich bin Evans. Wir können mit der Scharade aufhören."

„Lily, für mich war das nie eine Scharade.", sage er sanft und streckte die Hand aus um mich zu berühren.

Ich wich ihm aus. „Ich weiß.", flüsterte ich. „Und deshalb muss das hier enden."

„Nein.", hauchte er und trat näher an mich heran. „Nein, Lily, dass kannst du nicht ernst meinen."

„Ich kann einfach nicht mehr, James.", sagte ich sanft. „Es ist so schwierig und ich kann nicht mehr weiter lügen."

„Dann hör auf, Lily. Hör auf dich selbst zu belügen und lass es einfach geschehen."

„Das versuche ich ja. Ich versuche es zu beenden. Ich muss dich gehen lassen, bevor wir etwas tun, dass man nicht mehr rückgängig machen kann."

„Hör auf dir Sorgen um mich zu machen. Du glaubst du beschützt mich vor irgendwas, aber das kannst du nicht. Dafür ist es schon zu spät, Lily.", sagte James mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er hob die Hand und strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen und bis in die Ewigkeit.", flüsterte er. „Das habe ich schon die ganze Zeit."

Ich versuchte die Tränen, die in mir aufkamen zu unterdrücken, als ich zu ihm aufsah und mich dann wieder abwandte. Ich seufzte zittrig. „Nein, das tust du nicht.", sagte ich leise und meine Stimme versagte fast. „Das tust du nicht. Du glaubst du liebst mich, aber du tust es nicht. Nicht wirklich.", Ich schob seine Hand mit zittrigen Fingern von meinem Gesicht weg. „Das kannst du nicht."

„Du kennst mich nicht, James. Du weißt nicht, wer ich wirklich bin. Du weißt nicht was ich wirklich denke. Du kennst nur die Lügen, die ich dir erzählt habe. Du kannst keine Lüge lieben. Es tut mir Leid, aber du liebst mich nicht.", ich trat mit schwachen Knien einen Schritt zurück. „Und ich liebe dich nicht.", sagte ich und mein Herz schmerzte mit jedem Wort. „Also muss das hier enden."

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Lily, du weißt, dass du mich liebst.", er kam rüber und legte mir seine Hand aufs Herz, das bei der Berührung wie wild zu schlagen begann. Dann nahm er meine Hand und legte sie auf seine Brust. Ich konnte sein Herz genauso schnell schlagen spüren wie mein eigenes. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über meine Arme nach oben und umfasste dann mein Gesicht. „Du musst es wissen.", flüsterte er.

Seine Lippen berührten meine und ich seufzte in den Kuss hinein. James hatte dieses magische Talent mich immer besser fühlen zu lassen, mich komplett fühlen zu lassen. Mein Körper sagte ich solle ihn tun lassen, was er wollte, was auch immer er wollte. Mein Körper ermutigte mich meine Arme um seinen Hals zu schlingen und ihm jeden Wunsch zu gewähren. Ich würde meine Lippen gegen seine bewegen und alles würde wieder gut werden. Eine kurze Sekunde lang, ließ ich mich zum letzten Mal in diesen Kuss fallen. Es wäre so einfach gewesen, einfach seiner Vernunft zu folgen. Aber ich konnte nicht. Nicht dieses Mal. Er liebte mich. Daran war überhaupt nichts Vernünftiges.

Verstand er denn nicht? Ich war fies und selbstsüchtig. Aber ich tat das auch für ihn. Früher oder später würden wir Schluss machen. Irgendetwas würde alles kaputt machen. Wir konnten nicht länger so tun, als wären wir zusammen, nicht wenn alles was zwischen uns war auf einer Lüge basierte. Wir könnten nur zusammen sein, wenn es real wäre. Es war nicht richtig. Irgendwann würde es uns vernichten. Es wäre unser Untergang. Sah er den nicht, was ich damit bezweckte? Ich musste ihn vor mir beschützen. Er war zu gut, um von mir kaputt gemacht zu werden. Er verdiente mehr. Er verdiente ein Mädchen, dass ihm sagen konnte, dass sie ihn liebte. Er verdiente etwas Besseres.

So sehr ich ihn auch bis in alle Ewigkeit weiterküssen wollte, bewegte ich meine Lippen nicht mehr. Ich zwang mich meine Hände, die leicht über seine Arme gestrichen waren, herunterzunehmen.

„Erwidere den Kuss, Lily.", flehte er gegen meine Lippen.

Er machte weiter, zwang meine Unterlippe von meiner Oberlippe los und saugte daran. Er war um einiges gewaltsamer als zuvor, als er versuchte mir eine Reaktion zu entlocken. Er begriff irgendwann, dass ich nicht nachgeben würde und seine Lippen hörten auf sich zu bewegen. „Lily, bitte.", flehte er. „Bitte küss mich."

Sanft legte ich meine Hände auf seine Brust und schob ihn von mir weg. „James, hör auf. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ein Kuss alles besser macht."

„Aber das will ich.", seufzte er. „Was muss ich tun, Lily?"

„Was?", fragte ich ihn verständnislos.

„Was muss ich tun, damit ich gut genug für dich bin? Merlin, ich habe alles getan um dir zu gefallen. Jeder auf diesem verdammten Planeten weiß, dass ich mich für dich auf den Kopf gestellte habe. Man könnte meinen, es wäre genug gewesen, aber wenn es um dich geht, trifft das natürlich nicht zu. Was verlangst du denn noch? Was, Lily? Ich habe nämlich nichts mehr was ich dir geben könnte. Das war's. Ich habe dir wirklich alles gegeben, was ich hatte. Es ist nichts mehr da. Ist das gut genug für dich? Hab ich deinen Test bestanden? Ist mein Kopf nicht mehr so aufgeblasen, jetzt wo du mir das Herz aus der Brust gerissen hast?"

„James.", sagte ich sanft mit dem Versuch ihn zu beruhigen.

„Hör auf.", zischte er. „Hör auf mir dauernd auszuweichen und sag mir die Wahrheit. Beantworte einfach meine Frage. Willst du mit mir zusammen sein oder nicht?"

„Nein, ich will nicht mit dir zusammen sein."

Er holte tief Luft. „Lily, bitte sag das nicht."

„Es ist die Wahrheit.", krächzte ich. „Ich will nicht mit dir zusammen sein."

„Merlin, Lily, warum zum Teufel nicht?"

„Ich liebe dich nicht, James."

„Doch das tust du!", protestierte er unermüdlich. „Du musst! Ich weiß, dass du es tust!"

„Du liegst falsch.", sagte ich schlicht.

„Lily, du kannst nicht einfach erwarten, dass ich jetzt gehe. Nach allem was wir durchgemacht haben ist nichts mehr wie es war! Ich kann nicht einfach so tun als wäre das alles nicht passiert! Ich habe dich doch erst seit kurzem. Ich kann dich nicht schon wieder aufgeben. Das werde ich nicht."

„James, du hast mich nie gehabt. Es war eine Lüge. Wir müssen nicht so tun, als wäre nichts passiert, weil sich nichts verändert hat."

„Ich habe mich verändert, Lily. Ich schwöre bei Merlin, ich habe mich verändert!"

„Nun, ich nicht. Ich entschuldige mich, wenn es da ein Missverständnis gegeben hat, aber es muss so sein."

„Missverständnis?", wiederholte er ungläubig. „Merlin, Lily! Ich spiele da nicht mit! Ich bin nicht dein Sklave! Du kannst mich nicht so ausnutzen! Du kannst mich nicht wegwerfen wie ein kaputtes Spielzeug!"

Ich starrte wieder auf meine Füße hinab.

Er stapfte zu mir herüber und begann heftig an meinen Schultern zu rütteln. „Sieh mich an! Tu mir das nicht an! Es ist nicht richtig. Ich kann nicht der sein, der du willst! Du kannst nicht einfach aufhören jemanden zu lieben! Das hört niemals auf! Verdammt, Lily!", schrie er. Brutal schnappte er sich die Schaukel hinter mir und warf sie so weit er nur konnte und mit aller Kraft. Sie schwang zurück und traf die Stange mit einem lauten Klonk.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als wäre ich es, die getroffen wurde. In meinen Augen stand die Angst.

Seine Schultern bebten während er tiefe Atemzüge nahm. Hinter seinen Brillengläsern blitzte mörderische Wut und Wildheit in seinen Augen. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so animalisch und wild gesehen. Er hatte vollkommen die Fassung verloren. Seine Fäuste waren geballt und ich hatte Angst er würde noch gewalttätiger werden.

„James.", sagte ich mit gedämpfter Stimme und streckte die Hand aus um seinen Arm mit meinen heftig zitternden Fingern ruhig zu halten. „Hör auf, du machst mir Angst."

Er zuckte zusammen, als ob ich ihn verbrannt hätte. Er blickte in meine panischen Augen und ich konnte sehen wie sein Ausdruck sich in Verwunderung, angesichts dessen was er gerade getan hatte, verwandelte. Es schien fast, als wäre ihm gerade auch klar geworden wie kurz davor er gewesen war mich anstelle der Schaukel zu schlagen.

Er fokussierte sich wieder und die Bestie trat in den Hintergrund, verschwand aber nicht völlig, nur so weit, dass der Mensch wieder die Kontrolle übernehmen konnte. Er atmete weiter und seine Körperhaltung wurde wieder normal. Nach einigen Augenblicken, sah er mich mit einem undurchschaubaren Blick an.

Als er dann sprach war seine Stimme voller Reue, wenn auch angestrengt. Er starrte unentwegt die Schaukel an und dann wieder mich an, so als ob er sich fragte wie es nur möglich war, dass er mir beinahe wehgetan hätte. „Ich entschuldige mich für mein Verhalten. Es war falsch von mir anzunehmen, dass du mehr für mich empfindest, als du wirklich tust. Mir ist jetzt klar, dass alle Gefühle, die du vielleicht für mich empfunden hast nur Einbildung meinerseits waren. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich deine Zeit verschwendet habe. Wenn du mir nur noch fünf Minuten mehr gibst, um meine Sachen zu packen, lass ich dich in Ruhe."

Seine Stimme klang tot. Es waren keinerlei Gefühle in ihr. Er hatte zwar in meine Richtung gesehen, allerdings schien er mit jemandem gesprochen zu haben der sehr viel größer war als ich und hatte jeglichen Augenkontakt vermieden.

Ich nickte dumpf und folgte ihm ins Haus. Er trödelte nicht, obwohl ich das von ihm erwartet hätte. Er nahm sich weder die Zeit sich noch einmal umzusehen, noch ging er sehr viel schneller. Er ging ganz normal, so als wäre es ein ganz normaler Gang ins Haus. Er lief leise die Treppe hoch und ließ mich dann wortlos im Flur zurück, um in sein Zimmer zu gehen.

Mir kam ein Gedanke und ich ging in mein Zimmer und holte sein Trikot. Es war immer noch knittrig von heute Morgen, als ich es aufs Bett geworfen hatte. Ich glättete die Falten und fuhr ein letztes Mal mit den Fingern über die Buchstaben seines Namens. Dann legte ich das Shirt rasch zusammen.

Ohne Vorwarnung erschien er in der Tür. Es schien so surreal wie er dort stand mit der Tasche mit seinen Kleidern auf der Schulter und dem Besen in der Hand. Er versuchte mich anzulächeln, aber sein Mund zog sich nur kurz nach oben bevor seine zitternden Lippen aufgaben. Eine einsame Träne rollte über sein Gesicht und er wischte sie schnell mit dem Handrücken weg. „Tja, mach's gut, Lily.", krächzte er.

„Warte!", hauchte ich, als er sich schon umdrehte um zu gehen.

Er blieb sofort stehen und ich konnte Hoffnung in seinen Augen schimmern sehen.

„Du solltest dein Shirt mitnehmen.", sagte ich und trat ihm entgegen um es ihm zu überreichen.

James Mund verhärtete sich vor Trauer und ihm entkam eine Mischung aus einem Lachen und einem Schluchzen. Er legte seine Hand auf meinen ausgestreckten Arm und schob das Shirt gegen meine Brust. „Behalt es.", flüsterte er. Eilig und bevor ich es überhaupt bemerkte gab er mir einen Kuss auf den Kopf. „Entschuldige.", sagte er schnell. „Nur ein letztes Mal.", murmelte er. „Richte deinen Eltern bitte meinen Dank aus.", bat er mich ernst. „Sie waren sehr gastfreundlich. Ich habe meine Zeit hier genossen."

Mir stockte der Atem. „James.", flüsterte ich.

Tapfer setzte er für mich ein Lächeln auf. „Mach's gut, Lily.", sagte er und ging den Flur entlang. Ich war wie festgefroren und lauschte seinen Schritten, als er die Treppe hinunter und zur Tür hinausging. Nachdem fünf Minuten vergangen waren und immer noch Totenstille herrschte, wusste ich, dass er wirklich gegangen war.

Er war gegangen.

Geschah das gerade wirklich?

Wie in Trance stolperte ich zu meinem Bett und legte mich hin. Ich zog mir die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn und roch an seinem Shirt. Der Zauber hatte seine Wirkung verloren. Es roch nicht mehr nach ihm. Es roch nur nach mir.

Ich war vollkommen und mutterseelenallein.

Das Schluchzen, das ich so lange unterdrückt hatte überkam mich endlich. Es zerriss mich von innen.

Ich hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er ging. Ich hatte alles kaputt gemacht.

Er würde nicht wieder kommen.

James war gegangen.

* * *

**Puh, das war echt hart (da muss ich dir zustimmen Nevunaa). Ob es für die Beiden noch ein Happy End gibt? Ihr werdet es im nächsten und letzten Kapitel erfahren :)**

**Ein großes Dankeschön an Nevunaa, Baldor, koala und LilyLunaLovegood für die lieben Reviews. Freut euch auf das große Finale nächsten Freitag. Lg Melissa**


	17. Schwesterlicher Rat

******Es ist soweit das letzte Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

* * *

**Zuvor bei „Mein fester Freund":**

Ich war vollkommen und mutterseelenallein.

Das Schluchzen, das ich so lange unterdrückt hatte überkam mich endlich. Es zerriss mich von innen.

Ich hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er ging. Ich hatte alles kaputt gemacht.

Er würde nicht wieder kommen.

James war gegangen.

**Kapitel 17**

**Schwesterlicher Rat**

„_Du kannst der Welt etwas vormachen, aber nicht deiner Schwester." – Charlotte Gray_

Ich wusste ganz genau in welcher Sekunde, die Digitalanzeige von 5:59 zu 6:00 sprang, so wie auch in den vorherigen Stunden dieser Nacht. Welch Überraschung, ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ich war nicht so bescheuert zu glauben Schlaflosigkeit wäre etwas Cooles. Diese Propaganda verbreiteten nur die Koffeinsüchtigen. Schlaflosigkeit war grauenvoll.

Meine Erschöpfung ging weit über körperliche Müdigkeit hinaus. Nicht nur meine Beine und mein Gehirn waren müde, sondern die gesamten Nervenstränge meines Körpers, so als ob meine Synapsen nicht mit dem Tempo Signale abfeuerten wie sie es normal taten. Eine simple Angelegenheit wurde zu einem Kampf. Der schlimmste Schmerz saß in meiner Brust. Jeder Herzschlag erfolgte mit der Anstrengung einer Herkulestat. Meine Lungen schmerzten bei jedem Atemzug, während ich mich dazu zwang weiterzuleben. Ich fühlte mich wie Atlas, der die Welt auf seinen Schultern trug. Ich wollte sie einfach fallen lassen und dem Elend ein Ende setzen.

Ich zerrte die Bettdecke mühsam bis zum Hals hoch und krümmte meinen Körper in die Embryonalstellung. Ich kniff die Augen so fest ich konnte zu und versuchte so dem hartnäckigen Leuchten der Uhr zu entkommen. Und trotzdem wollte der Schlaf mich nicht übermannen. Niedergeschlagen öffnete ich die Augen. Die neongrünen Zahlen leuchteten immer noch im Dunkeln und verhöhnten mich. Ich stöhnte, als ich wieder darauf blickte. Warum verging die Zeit nur so langsam? Ich wollte nicht, dass dieses Elend andauerte. Ich hasste es, dass die glücklichen Momente nur so vorbeiflogen und der Kummer ewig zu dauern schien. Ich brauchte wirklich nicht noch mehr Zeit, um darüber nachdenken zu können, was ich J- ihm angetan hatte.

Die Schuld und der Schmerz wallten wieder in mir auf und ich vergrub meine Finger noch mehr in meiner Bettdecke. Das Trikot, das ich so lieb gewonnen hatte lag neben mir. Das rot war etwas dunkler als sonst, weil ich die Tränenflut nicht vermeiden konnte. Ich hasste und liebte dieses Trikot. Es war wie ein rettender Anker, aber es roch nicht so wie es sollte. Ich hielt es wieder unter meine Nase und spürte wie mich eine Welle des Ekels überkam, als ich nur meinen eigenen Geruch auf dem Stoff ausmachen konnte.

Mein ganzer Körper fühlte sich taub an. Es kam mir vor als sei ich im Körper einer fremden Person gefangen. Das waren nicht meine schwachen Beine, die zitterten und zuckten und meine Arme fühlten sich normal auch nicht wie Gummi an. In mir herrschte Leere. Nein, sogar noch schlimmer. Mir fehlte etwas. Wenn die Leute sich leer fühlten, wussten sie normalerweise nicht was ihnen fehlte. Vielleicht wussten sie nicht wonach sie suchten, oder sie mussten noch herausfinden, was sie im Leben eigentlich wollten. Sie fanden nie heraus was in ihnen in ihrem Leben wirklich fehlte.

Ich dagegen wusste genau was mir fehlte. Ich wusste was ich wirklich wollte. Ich wusste es und ich hatte es von mir gestoßen. Mir fehlte etwas. Ich war nicht komplett. Mir war ein Teil aus der Brust gerissen worden und ich hatte nichts, womit ich das gaffende Loch füllen konnte.

Die digitalen Zahlen veränderten sich wieder. Jetzt war es 6:01 Uhr.

Ich wälzte mich auf die andere Seite, um zum Fenster sehen zu können. Vor zwei Wochen hatten Petunia und ich aus diesem Fenster gestarrt und einen Jungen mit zerstrubbelten Haaren beobachtet. Ich unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, zog meine Knie noch enger an meine Brust und versuchte mich selbst zusammen zu halten.

Die Sonne ging erst nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten auf. Das Licht tat meinen trockenen roten Augen weh und ich konnte den Anblick meiner Uhr nicht mehr ertragen. Stattdessen starrte ich einfach aus dem Fenster und wartete darauf, dass er zurückkam, auch wenn ich wusste, dass es vergebens war. Dafür hatte ich gesorgt. Bei dem Gedanken schmerzten meine Knochen so sehr, als würden sie bei jedem mühsamen rasselnden Atemzug den ich nahm, brechen.

Ich lag in meinem Bett und wartete, aber nichts konnte den dumpfen pochenden Schmerz lindern.

Später hörte ich Geräusche, die von außerhalb meiner Zimmertür kamen. Auf dem Gang hallten sich öffnende und wieder schließende Türen, schleifende Schritte und gedämpftes Gemurmel. Drei paar Füße gingen die Treppe hinunter und kamen auch nicht wieder. Sie begannen ihren Tag, als sei es ein ganz normaler Morgen an einem ganz gewöhnlichen Dienstag. Nicht einer von ihnen kam, um nach mir zu sehen. Sie glaubten wahrscheinlich, dass ich noch schlief. War ja klar, dass ich das eine Mal wenn sie meine Privatsphäre respektierten in meinem Bett dahinvegetierte wie verdorbenes Obst.

Ungefähr um zehn Uhr morgens fand ich mich damit ab, dass ich wohl kein Auge zu tun würde. Aber auch wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte hieß das noch lange nicht, dass ich die Geborgenheit meines Bettes verlassen würde.

Ich schob meine Kissen zurück, lehnte mich dagegen und zog die Knie an meine Brust. Ich starrte meine Einhorn-Sammlung fast eine Ewigkeit lang an. Ich bemerkte die unterschiedlichen Weißtöne und Hornlängen. Ich sah in ihre strahlend blauen Augen und versuchte nicht an den Abend zu denken, als ich die echten Einhörner gesehen hatte. Die Traurigkeit übermannte mich wieder und ich kauerte mich noch mehr zusammen, während ich stur geradeaus starrte.

Ich war mit den Gedanken weit weg und als ich ein Klopfen hörte, war ich so überrascht, dass ich fast aus dem Bett fiel. War es…?

Eifrig kletterte ich aus dem Bett und sah zum Fenster hinaus. Callie flatterte davor ganz aufgeregt umher, während sie mit ihrem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe klackerte und so versuchte meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Ich versuchte sie anzulächeln, aber es muss wohl eher wie eine Grimasse ausgesehen haben, da ich versuchte meine Enttäuschung zu überspielen.

Niedergeschlagen ließ ich mich wieder auf mein Bett fallen. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht wieder aufzustehen. Ich bezweifelte, dass meine schlappen Muskeln, der Belastung standhalten würden. Lustlos kramte ich in meiner Tasche nach meinem Zauberstab und zog ihn hervor. Ich traute mir nicht zu, zu sprechen, also dachte ich den Zauberspruch nur, wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und das Fenster öffnete sich.

Bitter gratulierte ich mir zu einem weiteren akademischen Erfolg.

Callie flog sofort ins Zimmer. Sie shuhute leise, während sie mich mit neugierigen Augen betrachtete. Sie stieß mit ihrem Schnabel gegen meine Schulter und hielt mir ihren Fuß hin, um mir stolz den Brief zu zeigen, den sie trug. Ich versuchte ihr mit Worten zu danken, aber ich brachte keinen Laut aus meinem trockenen Hals heraus. Stattdessen strich ich ihr mit dem Finger über den Rücken und nahm ihr den Brief ab.

Immer noch verwirrt und wahrscheinlich beleidigt aufgrund meines Verhaltens flog Callie wieder aus dem Fenster. Ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Sie hatte die Stärke das zu tun, was ich nicht konnte.

Mit zitternden Fingern begutachtete ich den kleinen Umschlag in meinen Händen. Ich empfand ein Gefühl von nahendem Grauen, öffnete vorsichtig den Brief und begann zu lesen.

_Liebste Lily,_

_Hi! Wie geht es dir? Geht es dir fantastisch? Ich hoffe es geht dir fantastisch. Du bist wahrscheinlich gerade dabei alles für die Schule vorzubereiten und zu überprüfen, dass alle deine Röcke die perfekte Länge haben (drei Zentimeter über dem Knie, nicht zu lang-prüde;nicht zu kurz-verzweifelt). Ich wette das Wetter ist toll in Surrey. Hier bei uns ist es ein sonniger Morgen._

_Okay. Schluss damit. Ich kann nicht mehr mit diesem bescheuerten Small Talk weitermachen, Lils, weil mich die Schuld von innen heraus zerfrisst. Außerdem ist es nicht gut für meine Haut. Meine Haut ist total fettig, obwohl ich erst einen neuen Gesichtsreiniger gekauft habe. Ja, so sehr macht mir das zu schaffen. Ehrlich, ich glaube ich bin toter als der Fast Kopflose Nick. Und hör auf über die grammatikalische Richtigkeit des Wortes „toter" nachzudenken. Ich dreh am Rad, Lily und ich hab keine Zeit mir über Grammatik, Ausdrucksformen im Allgemeinen oder irgendetwas anderes Gedanken zu machen._

_Zuallererst musst du wissen, dass ich ein ganz ganz schrecklicher Mensch bin. Hör auf so heftig zu protestieren, Lily, denn es ist wahr. In meinem Leben läuft alles schief. Ich verdiene es nicht überhaupt am Leben zu sein. Ich bin Abschaum. Ich bin schlimmer als Abschaum. Ich bin das worüber sich Abschaum lustig macht (wie die Kinder in Flitwicks Chor). Jetzt gebe ich es zu. Hier und jetzt auf diesem Pergament und mit meiner tollen regenbogenfarbenen, nach Erdbeeren riechenden Feder geschrieben (erinnerst du dich, es ist die, die ich in unserem vierten Jahr bei einem Hogsmeade Besuch gekauft habe). Okay, ich plappere Unsinn, weil ich versuche dem wahren Thema auszuweichen. Gib mir nur noch einen Satz in dem ich deine Zuneigung und deinen Respekt habe bevor ich die schreckliche Schuld/Schmerz/Überraschung/Todes- Bombe platzen lasse._

_Ich habe dich angelogen._

_So jetzt hab ich's gesagt. Ich habe dich angelogen, Lily und es war keine kleine Notlüge wie damals, als ich diesem Mädchen gesagt habe ihr Pullover sei schön (Er war wirklich furchtbar hässlich- und was sollte das mit all den Katzen?). Es war eine Riesenlüge. Es war eine Lüge mit den Ausmaßen von Vernon Dursley. Mein Versagen als beste Freundin kommt der Ekelhaftigkeit seines Schnurrbarts nahe. Ich habe dich angelogen. Rico Suave war kein dahergelaufener Latino Lover. Er war...oh bei Merlins haarigem Rücken...Sirius Black!_

_Ich weiß ja. In Ordnung! ICH WEIß JA, Lily. Wir haben so oft darüber gelästert was für ein furchtbarer, dickköpfiger, arroganter, fauler und selbstverliebter Idiot er ist. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er auch noch der beste Freund deines Erzfeindes ist! Aber wir haben uns in Spanien getroffen (ich war wirklich da, weißt du, ich habe nicht bei allem gelogen!). Ich wollte meinen nervigen Eltern entkommen und er kaufte sich ein fliegendes Motorrad (ich weiß, das klingt lächerlich, aber du solltest mal damit fliegen, wenn deine Haare nach hinten wehen und du dich an seinen warmen Körper pressen kannst). Oh, Merlin, bist du jetzt total angeekelt? Wahrscheinlich. Ich erkläre das alles ganz falsch!_

_Egal, also folgendes ist passiert (damit du es später in deinem „Hestia muss bestraft werden" Buch notieren kannst): Wir sind uns in Barcelona über den Weg gelaufen. Er war tatsächlich ziemlich nett und höflich zu mir. Und ich war nicht so sarkastisch und abweisend wie sonst. Es war Sommer, wir waren alleine und es gab keinen Leistungsdruck (Na ja trotzdem hat er eine ziemlich gute Leistung hingelegt, MIST! Tut mir Leid.) Ich hatte das Gefühl, ihn nicht anschreien oder ihn verhexen zu müssen, weil ich niemanden irgendetwas beweisen musste. Stattdessen konnte ich einfach nur etwas Zeit mit Sirius verbringen. Er ist ein wirklich fantastischer Kerl, Lils. Wir haben zusammen einen Kaffee getrunken und haben uns dann in den nächsten Wochen immer wieder ab und zu mal getroffen. Er benahm sich auch wie ein echter Gentleman, so verrückt sich das auch anhört. Er hat nicht die Initiative ergriffen. Ich war es, die ihn küssen musste!_

_So, jetzt ist es raus. Ich habe mich heimlich mit Sirius Black (alias Rico Suave) getroffen und wir haben miteinander rumgeknutscht. Ich hatte es nicht geplant. Es ist einfach passiert und Lily, irgendwie bin ich froh darüber. Sirius ist wirklich fantastisch. Ich glaube ich bin dabei mich so richtig in ihn zu verlieben. Wir sind immer noch in Kontakt geblieben, nachdem meine Eltern uns erwischt hatten und total ausgeflippt sind. Er schickt mir Briefe (ja, ich war auch überrascht, dass er schreiben kann)._

_Oh, Lily! Es tut mir so Leid! Dich in den letzten Wochen anzulügen, ist mir wirklich ungeheuer schwer gefallen. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du enttäuscht von mir bist. Na ja, das ist wohl nicht so gut gelaufen. Ich hab es wohl nur noch schlimmer gemacht mit den Lügen, dem Verheimlichen und dem Vertrauensbruch. Wir waren nur immer so entschlossen, die Rumtreiber zu hassen und ich wollte dir nicht beichten müssen, dass ich einen von ihnen mochte. Aber du und Sirius, ihr seid mir so wichtig, dass ich diese Scharade nicht weiter führen kann. Sirius hat mich ermutigt es dir zu sagen! Anscheinend hat irgendetwas, das ihm James gesagt hat, dazu geführt, dass ihm klar geworden ist, dass es mit diesen ganzen Lügen und der Heimlichtuerei nicht gut enden würde._

_Also, das ist es, Lily. Du hast jedes Recht wütend auf mich zu sein, aber du sollst wissen, dass mir deine Freundschaft wichtiger ist als alles andere. Ich hoffe du kannst den neuen Mann in meinem Leben akzeptieren, auch wenn er ein eingebildeter Idiot ist (Obwohl, wusstest du, dass die Gerüchte des Fanclubs über seine Bauchmuskeln wahr sind?). Egal, was du dich entscheidest zu tun, ich bin froh, dass ich alles gebeichtet habe und das Gefühl der Schuld von mir abgefallen ist. Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie das ist, wenn einen dieser Schmerz von innen heraus auffrisst. Ich mag Sirius Black und ich bin endlich bereit es zuzugeben! Denn, Lily, zum ersten Mal (in der Annahme, dass unsere Freundschaft noch besteht) bin ich wirklich unglaublich glücklich._

_Bitte such morgen im Zug nach mir, Lily. Auch wenn du mich nur anschreien willst, ich muss dich sehen. Bitte schrei mich nicht an. Diese verfluchten Jungs beeinflussen meine Entscheidungskraft nur so sehr. Ich sag dir was, Lily, die Liebe ist schon eine verzwickte Sache. Ich hoffe du kannst etwas Verständnis für mich aufbringen. Manchmal machen auch die Besten richtig bescheuerte Sachen. Ich schwöre es sind diese verdammten Hormone, Lily! Ich seh einen Kerl und schon fühl ich mich wie ein Zentaur auf dem Mond._

_Bitte hass mich nicht! Ich werde auch zu Kreuze kriechen, wenn ich muss!_

_Auf glühenden Kohlen sitzend und auf deine morgige Reaktion wartend,_

_Hestia_

_P.S. Nur falls du noch nicht überzeugt bist mir zu verzeihen, erinnerst du dich, wie du in unserem dritten Jahr so unglaublich viel Siruptorte gegessen hast und dann wie ein Wasserspeier gewürgt hast? Wer war da und hat deine Haare hochgehalten und sich nicht einmal darüber beschwert? Siehst du, ich habe immer noch das Potenzial einer besten Freundin! Gib mir nur eine zweite Chance. Ich liebe dich! -H_

Das Pergament entglitt meiner Hand, als ich benommen zurück in meine Kissen fiel. Wie von selbst griffen meine Arme nach den Ärmeln meines Shirts, während ich sie vor der Brust verschränkte und ich mein Kinn auf meine Arme legte. Still begannen Tränen mein Gesicht hinunterzulaufen und ich sah nur noch verschwommen.

Meine ganze Welt war auf den Kopf gestellt. Hestia hatte mich angelogen. Meine allerbeste Freundin hatte mich wochenlang eiskalt angelogen! Sie war ausgerechnet mit Sirius Black zusammen! Erinnerte sie sich denn nicht mehr an unser erstes Jahr in dem wir den „Ich hasse die Rumtreiber Club" gegründet hatten, von dem sie der Schatzmeister war? Merlin, Hestia war mit Sirius Black zusammen. Er war Rico Suave.

Schuld durchströmte mich, als mir klar wurde, dass das genau die Reaktion war vor der sie Angst gehabt hatte. Ich war eine wirklich schreckliche Freundin. Kein Wunder, dass sie mir nichts davon erzählt hatte. Bei Merlin, ich hatte den Mut nicht aufgebracht es ihr zu sagen. Ich war ja so eine Heuchlerin.

Merlin!

Ich hob den Brief wieder auf.

_Anscheinend hat irgendetwas, das ihm James gesagt hat, dazu geführt, dass ihm klar geworden ist, dass diese ganzen Lügen und die Heimlichtuerei nicht gut enden würden._

Mein Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Ich begann flach zu atmen, die Tränen strömten schneller und ich schluchzte heftig. Ich knüllte das Pergament in meiner Faust zusammen und weinte einfach nur.

Die Hysterie dauerte fast eine Stunde lang an. Es schien als konnte ich einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen. Endlich konnten meine Augen keine Tränen mehr produzieren, auch wenn die Schluchzer immer noch meinen ganzen Körper zittern ließen. Ich schaute hinauf zu den Rissen in der Decke und zwang mich, mich zu beruhigen. Ich musste herausfinden, was das bedeutete.

In Ordnung, meine beste Freundin war mit J- seinem besten Freund zusammen, na ja zumindest knutschten sie miteinander rum. Sie waren den ganzen Sommer zusammen gewesen und hatten sich schließlich dazu entschieden es öffentlich zu machen. Plötzlich wurde mir übel. Das hörte sich alles viel zu vertraut an.

Was hatte er zu Sirius gesagt? Hat er seinen Spiegel benutzt, um seinem besten Freund davon zu berichten, was zwischen uns vorgefallen war? Hatte er Sirius gesagt, dass ich alles kaputt gemacht hatte? Wo war er jetzt? Was machte er gerade? Lag er auch irgendwo in einem Bett herum? Ging es ihm genauso schlecht wie mir?

Ich führte den Gedanken nicht weiter. Er war belastbar. Er war stark. Wo auch immer er gerade war, er war besser dran. Es war schmerzhaft gewesen, aber ich wusste, ich hatte das Richtige getan. Das mit uns beiden funktionierte so nicht. Ich war einfach die Falsche für ihn. Er verdiente etwas viel besseres.

Ich bekam ja noch nicht einmal mit, dass meine beste Freundin in einer Beziehung war. Ich hatte doch gewusst, dass sie sich viel zu sehr über Sirius beschwerte. Es war nicht normal eine Person so sehr zu hassen, ohne dass es tiefgründigere Gefühle gab.

Ein ersticktes Schluchzen entkam meiner Kehle und es war kaum zu glauben, aber die Tränen begannen wieder zu fallen.

„Lily!", hörte ich einige Minuten später eine Stimme rufen.

Schnell wischte ich mir mit dem Handrücken die Tränen vom Gesicht und unterdrückte mein Schluchzen.

„Lily! Bist du um diese Uhrzeit immer noch im Bett? Was soll ich bloß mit dir machen?", sagte Mum fast verzweifelt und ihre Stimme kam näher.

Ich blickte auf meine Uhr. Es war 15:47. Ich starrte die grünen Zahlen geschockt an. Wie lange hatte ich denn geweint?

„Lily! Antworte mir gefälligst, junge Dame!"

„Ich bin in meinem Zimmer, Mum!", brachte ich heraus. Meine Stimme krächzte und klang schwach. Es überraschte mich, dass ich überhaupt einen Ton heraus bekommen hatte.

„Ist James bei dir? Ich hab ihn den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen!"

Der Schmerz durchbohrte mein Herz wie ein hölzerner Pfahl. „Er ist nicht hier.", krächzte ich.

„Und wo ist er? Ist er kurz weg, um etwas zu holen? Ich habe ihm versprochen noch mal Steaks zum Essen zu machen, bevor ihr uns dann Morgen verlassen werdet.", antwortete Mum und es klang als stünde sie direkt vor meiner Tür.

„Ich weiß nicht wo er ist.", flüsterte ich an mein leeres Zimmer gerichtet.

„Lily!", rief Mum erneut. „Wo ist James?", fragte sie noch einmal und stieß die Tür zu meinem Zimmer auf.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", schrie ich.

„Lily!" Mum schnappte nach Luft, als sie mich in Augenschein nahm. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Wo ist James?"

Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte erfolglos die unaufhörliche Flut von Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Ich weiß nicht wo er ist.", erwiderte ich mit knirschender Stimme.

„Was ist denn los, Lily? Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Ich fing an zu lachen. Allein die Erwähnung des Wortes gut schien so unglaublich lächerlich. Nichts war gut. Das Lachen schüttelte meinen Körper genauso sehr wie meine Tränen.

„Lily!", schrie Mum, schritt zu meinem Bett herüber und packte mich an den Armen. „Was ist passiert? Wo ist James hin?"

Ich konnte ihr nicht antworten. Ich wippte nur mit dem Körper vor und zurück.

„Komm schon, Lily, das ist nicht witzig. Hab ihr zwei euch gestritten? Wo ist er hin?"

„Er ist gegangen.", murmelte ich und eine weitere Träne rollte über meine Wange.

„Kommt er wieder zurück?"

Ich hörte auf mit dem Körper zu wippen und sah zum ersten Mal in ihr entsetztes Gesicht. „Nein.", teilte ich ihr klarer aber trauergefüllter Stimme mit. „Er kommt nicht zurück."

„Lily, kannst du mir vielleicht mal erklären was hier los ist?"

Ich drehte mich von ihr weg. „Nichts, lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe."

„Lily!", rief sie und streckte die Hand aus, um mich zu berühren.

Ich wich ihrer Berührung aus. „Bitte, Mum, ich will einfach nur alleine sein."

„Nun, Lily, wir bekommen nicht immer was wir wollen. Und jetzt erklär mir was passiert ist, damit wir das wieder in Ordnung bringen können."

„Das geht nicht.", sagte ich, als mein Blick wieder auf sein Trikot fiel.

„Lily, was ist passiert?"

„Bitte, Mum, lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

„Lily, du machst mir Angst.", erwiderte Mum und schlang ihre Arme um mich.

Für einen Moment erlaubte ich mir, die Wärme und Geborgenheit zu genießen. Und trotzdem würde auch sie es nicht besser machen können. Es war mein Problem und noch nicht einmal die beste Mum der Welt könnte es lösen.

„Lily, erzähl mir was passier ist.", flüsterte sie in mein Ohr und fuhr mit ihrer Hand in beruhigenden Kreisen über meinem Rücken.

Ich wollte ihren verletzten Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen, aber aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich es trotzdem.

Nach einigen Momenten spürte ich, wie sie vom Bett aufstand und aus dem Zimmer ging. Ich war wieder allein.

Ich saß auf meinem Bett und war von Selbsthass erfüllt. Ich hatte meine ganze Familie belogen, ich hatte Hestia hintergangen, ich hatte einen Menschen wegen einer blöden Zankerei mit meiner Schwester ausgenutzt, ich hatte furchtbare Dinge zu James gesagt und jetzt saß ich nur auf meinem Bett herum und versank in Selbstmitleid. Ich war abstoßend, ich war das erbärmliche Mädchen, das ich in Büchern und Filmen immer gehasst hatte, weil sie einfach nur dasaß, während ihr Leben in Scherben lag.

Ich wollte die Heldin sein. Ich wollte aus dem Bett aufstehen, aktiv werden und etwas Gewagtes tun. Ich wollte mir selbst in den Arsch treten, weil ich so eine Idiotin war. Am allermeisten jedoch wollte ich zu dem alles entscheidenden Zeitpunkt zurückkehren und mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabs alles wieder in Ordnung bringen. War Magie denn nicht für so etwas gedacht? Ist Magie nicht dazu da, einem das Leben zu erleichtern? Oder galt das nicht für Liebeskummer? Waren wir alle gleich, wenn es um Gefühle ging?

Mein Magen knurrte so etwa um 18:00 Uhr, weil ich den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen hatte. Der Gedanke daran hinunterzugehen, ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht zu zwingen und zusammen mit dem Rest meiner Familie Steak zu essen, ließ meinen Magen nur noch mehr rebellieren. Ich blieb wo ich war. Ungefähr zwanzig Minuten später hörte ich jemanden die Treppe hinaufeilen.

„April!", hörte ich Dad rufen.

„Henry, es ist mir egal. Sie muss da jetzt rauskommen und erklären was passiert ist."

„April, gib ihr ein wenig Zeit die ganze Sache zu verarbeiten und nachzudenken. Sie wollte in Ruhe gelassen werden."

„Es ist mir egal, was sie will!", schrie Mum vor meiner Tür und klang ziemlich hysterisch. „Sie ist meine Tochter und sie wird mir erzählen was los ist."

„Sie will aber nicht darüber reden.", erwiderte mein Vater mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ich gebe einen Dreck darauf, was sie will. Hat sie etwa nicht den ganzen Tag weinend in ihrem Zimmer verbracht? Und wo ist James?"

Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich seinen Namen hörte, aber ich konnte nicht umhin dem Gespräch meiner Eltern weiter zu lauschen.

„Vielleicht musste er ja weg.", überlegte Dad vernünftig.

„Oh, gib's auf, Henry. Unsere Tochter ist keine von diesen Teenagerinnen, die bei jeder Kleinigkeit in Tränen ausbricht. Wir sprechen hier über Lily. Sie weint nicht. Ich glaube das einzige Mal, das ich sie hab weinen sehen nachdem sie acht war, war als sie sich ihren Arm gebrochen hatte."

„Das bestätigt nur, dass wir sie wirklich in Ruhe lassen sollten, bis sie bereit ist mit uns zu reden."

„Ich bin ihre Mutter! Ich habe sie auf die Welt gebracht! Also nichts mit in Ruhe lassen!", schrie Mum.

„Sie ist kein kleines Kind mehr, April. So wenig ich es auch will, wir müssen ihre Privatsphäre respektieren."

„Ich werde ihre Privatsphäre respektieren, wenn sie sich nicht mehr in ihrem Zimmer im Elend wälzt. Ich könnte wetten, dass sie den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen hat. Das ist nicht gesund! Was, wenn sie nicht rauskommt? Morgen fängt die Schule wieder an. Was sollen wir denn machen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antworte er und klang vollkommen ratlos.

„Wo ist James hingegangen? Glaubst du sie haben Schluss gemacht? Mein Gott, Henry, wenn sie Schluss gemacht haben... Er ist so perfekt für sie! Was kann nur vorgefallen sein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, April.", sagte Dad. „Vielleicht musste er nach Hause. Vielleicht musste er packen oder so."

„Und warum ist Lily dann so aufgewühlt? Hast du sie gesehen, Henry? Sie ist fast katatonisch. Ich hab sie vorher noch nie so gesehen. Ich habe Angst, dass sie sich etwas antut. Das da drinnen ist nicht unsere Lily. Ich geh rein und seh nach ihr. Sie braucht mich."

Ich sah zu wie sich der Türknauf drehte.

„Nein.", sagte Dad streng. „Gib ihr noch Zeit, nur noch diesen Tag. Mehr Zeit bekommt sie nicht."

Ich hörte wie Mum sich murmelnd beschwerte, aber ich konnte sie nicht verstehen.

„Ich sage ja nicht, dass wir sie für immer in Ruhe lassen sollen, Schatz, nur noch diesen Abend. Morgen habe ich absolut nichts einzuwenden, wenn du die Tür eintreten willst. Mein Gott, ich hole dir sogar den Rammbock. Lass sie das nur noch eine Weile mit sich selbst ausmachen. Lily war schon immer sehr stark. Sie sagt es uns, wenn sie soweit ist. Wenn wir sie jetzt zu etwas zwingen, bringt uns das nicht weiter."

„Das gefällt mir nicht.", zischte Mum.

„Mir auch nicht.", stimmte ihr Dad bedrückt zu. „Das da drin ist unser kleines Mädchen. Was auch immer James getan hat, ich will es wissen."

Ich schnappte nach Luft, fiel in meine Kissen zurück und lauschte ihren Schritten, die sich entfernten.

Überwältig, schlief ich schließlich ein.

„Lily, wach auf."

„Mmm.", stöhnte ich protestierend und rollte mich auf die andere Seite, um den bohrenden Fingern an meiner Seite zu entkommen.

„Lily, wach auf.", beharrte die Stimme.

Ich zog mir das Kissen über den Kopf. „Geh weg.", winselte ich.

„Komm schon, Lily."

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Mum.", weigerte ich mich und presste das Kissen stärker in mein Gesicht, um das Geräusch auszublenden.

„Ich bin nicht Mum, Lily. Ich bin's, Petunia.", sagte die Stimme.

Ich hörte auf zu stöhnen. „Tuney?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Ja.", antwortete sie.

Ich nahm das Kissen von meinem Gesicht. Petunia saß mit ihren haarlosen Armen auf meinem Bett. Ihre blonden Haare lagen platt auf ihren Schultern und ihre Stirn war vor Sorge gerunzelt.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte ich dumpf und blinzelte zu ihr hoch.

„Ich versuche dich aufzuwecken, was denn sonst?", erwiderte sie spöttisch. „Mum hat gesagt, ich solle dir ein wenig ins Gewissen reden, da du ihr ja nicht zuhören wolltest."

„Oh.", erwiderte ich, setzte mich in meinem Bett auf und zog die Knie an die Brust. Ich schob mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und Petunia schnitt eine Grimasse, als sie mir ins Gesicht blickte.

„Mein Gott, Lily, du siehst aus, als wärst du von einem Bus überfahren worden."

„Stell dir mal vor, wie ich ohne meinen Schönheitsschlaf aussehen würde.", gab ich brummig zurück.

Petunia schlug mir mit einem eindringlichen Blick auf den Arm und rutschte dann vor mich. „Lily, sag mir was passiert ist."

Ich sah auf meinen Schoß hinab, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und versuchte eine Antwort zu formulieren. Wie erklärte man jemandem, dass man ein Monster war?

Ich sah in ihre strahlend blauen Augen und konnte keine Worte finden. Ich seufzte genervt.

Petunia tätschelte mein Knie zwei Mal unbeholfen. „Erzähl's mir, Lily."

„Liebst du Vernon?", fragte ich plötzlich und konzentrierte mich auf ihre Hand statt auf ihr Gesicht.

„Ja.", antwortete sie nach kurzem Zögern.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", sagte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gab nie einen märchenhaften Moment, als ich ihn angesehen habe und es einfach wusste. Es gab kein Glockengeläut, keine zwitschernden Vögel, kein Feuerwerk, oder sonstigen Blödsinn. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wann es passiert ist. Wie du mich ja immer gerne darauf hinweist, entspricht Vernon nicht meiner früheren Vorstellung von dem perfekten Mann.", sagte Petunia und bedachte mich mit einem bohrenden Blick.

„Entschuldige.", quietschte ich.

Petunia seufzte. „Tja, nun.", wiegelte sie ab. „Das bedeutet mir nicht mehr so viel wie früher einmal. Vernon ist ein guter Kerl. Er behandelt mich gut. Er ist loyal und ich kann mich total auf ihn verlassen. Seine Familie hasst mich abgrundtief, aber früher oder später werden sie darüber hinwegkommen."

„Aber woher weißt du es?", wollte ich wissen.

„Es ist nicht wie ein Multiple Choice Test, Lily.", erwiderte Petunia. „Die Liebe ist nicht schwarz und weiß. Ich liebe Vernon. Er bringt mich zum lachen und ich fühle mich bei ihm sicher.", sie machte eine kurze Pause bevor sie erneut zu sprechen begann. „Ich bin lieber bei ihm und verbringe Zeit mit ihm, als von ihm getrennt zu sein. Er achtet auf meine Gefühle und lässt mich nicht zu verrückt werden. Sicher, er ist nicht perfekt, aber er gibt sich die größte Mühe mit mir. Ich fühle mich geliebt von ihm."

„Wirklich, Vernon?", konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Hör auf so ein Gesicht zu ziehen, Freak.", lachte sie und schubste meine Schulter. „Wir können uns nicht aussuchen in wen wir uns verlieben. Ein Mädchen könnte es sehr viel schlechter treffen als Vernon Dursley."

„Aber der Schnurrbart, Tuney.", beharrte ich.

„Hey, ich mag den Schnurrbart.", sagte sie.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, klar."

„Er lässt ihn würdevoll aussehen.", behauptete Petunia.

„Sicher.", gab ich zurück und lachte spöttisch.

„Man gewöhnt sich dran.", gab sie schließlich zu. „Zuerst hat es jedoch beim Küssen gestört."

Ich stöhnte. „Bilder in meinem Kopf.", beschwerte ich mich.

Sie schlug mir wieder auf den Arm. „Halt die Klappe, Lily. Jeder hat Dinge, die ihn unglaublich nerven.", sagte Petunia, fuhr mit ihrer Hand über ihren Arm und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Liebe ist, wenn man über all diese Dinge hinwegsehen kann und seinen Partner deswegen nicht gleich umbringen will."

„Na vielen Dank.", erwiderte ich.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin eben romantisch.", scherzte sie.

Ich sah wieder in meinen Schoß hinab, als die Normalität wieder verschwand.

„Okay, Lily, hör auf es rauszuzögern. Sag mir warum du gestern den ganzen Tag weinend in deinem Zimmer verbracht hast wie ein kompletter Idiot. Ganz ernsthaft, das wird langsam erbärmlich. Du gehst mir wirklich auf die Nerven."

„Ich will nicht wirklich darüber reden.", murmelte ich.

„Aber ich, und ich bin älter als du, also fang schon an zu reden.", beharrte Petunia.

„In Ordnung, ich war aufgewühlt.", sagte ich schließlich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ach was.", grummelte sie. „Und weshalb?", wollte Petunia weiter wissen.

„Nichts Wichtiges."

„Lily, entweder du spuckst es jetzt aus oder, und das schwöre ich bei Gott, lass ich Mum hier hochstürmen mit einem Lügendetektor unterm Arm."

„Das würdest du nicht tun.", sagte ich herausfordernd.

„Oh, und wie ich das tun würde.", erwiderte sie. „Also, was zum Teufel ist passiert? Wo ist dein freakiger fester Freund?"

„Er ist nicht mein fester Freund.", antwortete ich und fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz.

„Ihr habt Schluss gemacht?"

„Wir waren nie zusammen.", gab ich deprimiert zurück.

„Häh?"

„Wir waren nie wirklich ein Paar.", erklärte ich und es interessierte mich nicht mehr, dass ich die Scharade hatte auffliegen lassen. Es war nicht mehr wichtig.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest."

„Petunia, ich habe dich angelogen. Ich habe dich, Mum, Dad und sogar alle angelogen, die der Queen die Treue geschworen haben. Als du ihn an diesem Morgen von meinem Fenster aus gesehen hattest, war ich so wütend, weil du gesagt hast, ich könnte keinen festen Freund kriegen. Also, du kannst dir meine Überraschung vorstellen, als sich herausstellte, dass es nicht irgendein Typ war, sondern ein Junge, den ich kannte und seit sechs Jahren gehasst habe. Er war nur ein Idiot von der Schule, der vorbeigekommen war, um sich über mich lustig zu machen und ich hab dir gesagt er wäre mein fester Freund, weil ich so wütend war, weil du gesagt hattest ich könnte keinen abbekommen. Die ganze Zeit über habe ich dich angelogen."

„Warum?", fragte sie mit verwirrter Miene.

„Ich weiß es nicht!" jammerte ich. „Ich verstehe ja noch nicht einmal selbst meine beschissene Logik hinter den Fehlzündungen in meinem Gehirn. Ich bin eine Idiotin und ich habe alles kaputt gemacht."

„Das bezweifele ich keinen Moment lang, aber was war der Grund für den Nervenzusammenbruch?", fragte Petunia.

„Wir hatten einen riesigen Streit."

„Reden wir über einen Streit wie den, als wir beide die letzte Waffel mit Eis haben wollten, was in dem Fiasko von '69 endete?"

„Schlimmer.", stöhnte ich und schmiss mich nach hinten auf mein Bett.

„Oh, Mann.", seufzte Petunia und legte sich neben mich. „Das ist schlimm."

„Ich weiß.", krächzte ich.

Ich seufzte und begann dann ihr die Ereignisse der ganzen letzten zwei Wochen zu schildern. Zuerst war es schmerzhaft die Geschehnisse wiederzugeben, aber als erst einmal alles draußen war, fühlte ich mich irgendwie gereinigt. Es fühlte sich gut an endlich jemanden davon erzählen zu können.

Als ich meine Geschichte beendet hatte, lutschte Petunia von innen an ihren Wangen und ich konnte fast sehen wie ihr Gehirn mit achtzig Kilometern die Stunde arbeitete. „Wenn du und James nur so getan habt, als wärt ihr zusammen, warum hab ich euch dann immer beim Knutschen erwischt?"

„Er ist ein guter Küsser.", seufzte ich. „Er ist in allem gut.", fügte ich hinzu. „Und ich wollte, dass du denkst wir seien das perfekte Paar. Er hatte nicht wirklich Einwände. Aber gegen Ende hin hatte ich die auch nicht wirklich.", wurde mir klar.

„Und warum vegetierst du in deinem Zimmer dahin, wenn du stattdessen freakige Knutschereien mit ihm haben könntest?"

„Weil ich eine Idiotin bin und mit ihm Schluss gemacht habe."

„Und warum zum Teufel würdest du so etwas tun?", fragte mich Petunia und verpasste mir einen Schlag auf die Schulter.

„Siehst du, ich hab's doch gesagt. Ich bin eine Idiotin.", sagte ich niedergeschlagen.

„Du bist eine Idiotin.", stimmte mir Petunia mit einem Nicken zu.

„Oh, jetzt fühl ich mich ja so viel besser.", stöhnte ich. „Du bist wirklich gut darin jemanden zu trösten, Tuney. Ich fühle mich ja so viel besser."

„Wenn es nach mir geht, solltest du dich auch schlecht fühlen. Mein Gott, Lily, hast du James schon mal angesehen?"

Fragend hob ich die Augenbrauen.

„Nicht so, hol deine Gedanken aus der Gosse.", sprach sie weiter. „Ich bin nicht Mum."

Ich musste fast kichern, aber das Bedürfnis verging schnell.

„Dieser Junge liebt dich. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen. Der Junge würde alles für dich tun, auch wenn du morgens unglaublich zickig zu ihm bist. Wie konntest du ihn gehen lassen? Oder vielmehr, warum würdest du ihn dazu bringen wollen zu gehen?"

Ich war einen Moment still. „Ich hatte Angst.", antwortete ich schließlich. Ich war noch nie so verliebt und es hat mich total verwirrt. Alles war so durcheinander. Ich war mir nicht mehr sicher, was ich spielte und was real war. Das ging alles so schnell und er war sich immer so sicher. Ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich ohne Fallschirm gesprungen, ohne vorher überhaupt ins Flugzeug gestiegen zu sein. Ich hatte Angst."

„Du hattest Angst?", fragte sie und schenkte mir einen finsteren Blick.

„Ich weiß, schwer zu glauben.", scherzte ich bitter.

„Zum Teufel, Lily, ich dachte irgendeine Freak-Tragödie sei geschehen und dabei hast du nur Bindungsprobleme. Mein Gott, könntest du noch vorhersehbarer sein? Es ist doch so offensichtlich. Du liebst ihn."

„Tu ich das?", fragte ich schüchtern.

„Natürlich tust du das!", rief Petunia. „Warum sonst würdest du einen ganzen Tag lang in deinem Zimmer schmollen, wenn du ihn nicht lieben würdest? Mein Gott, bist du blöd. Ich weiß wirklich nicht warum Mum und Dad immer so stolz davon sprechen, wie schlau du doch bist. Du bist blöder als getrockneter Toast. Meine Güte, wenn etwas noch offensichtlicher ist, als dass er dich liebt, dann ist es die Tatsache, dass du ihn liebst. Du wirst total armselig, wann immer er dich ansieht! Warum glaubst du wohl, war ich so genervt von euren schmachtenden Blicken und dem Brechreiz erregendem Gekicher? Du liebst ihn!"

„Ich liebe ihn.", sagte ich zu mir selbst und versuchte mich an den Worten. „Ich liebe James." Es laut auszusprechen ließ meinen Körper vor Wärme kribbeln. „Mein Gott, ich liebe James Potter. Oh mein Gott!"

„Du hast ‚Gott' gesagt.", bemerkte Petunia. „Das hast du schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesagt." Ganz unerwartet warf sie ihre Arme um mich.

Ich flog fast nach hinten aufgrund ihrer Begeisterung. Unbeholfen tätschelte ich ihr den Rücken. „Ahh, Petunia. Der Sauerstoff wird langsam knapp."

„Oh, entschuldige.", sagte sie. Sie lockerte ihren Griff, entließ mich dann und ich bemerkte geschockt, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Petunia, was ist los?", fragte ich besorgt. „Warum weinst du?"

„Ich weine nicht.", wies sie mich zurecht und fuhr eilig mit ihrem Ärmel über ihre Augen. „Ich probiere eine neue Mascara aus und ich glaube ich reagiere allergisch darauf."

„Versuch nicht mich zu verarschen, Loony Tunes.", erwiderte ich. „Ich bin hier die Lügnerin.", sagte ich und lachte schwach über meinen eigenen Witz. „Sag schon."

Sie fuhr mit der Hand über ihren Arm. „Es ist nur schon so lange her, dass ich das Gefühl hatte mit meiner Schwester zu reden und nicht mit einer Hexe. Du sagst nur noch Merlin. Es ist schön zu hören, dass du Gott sagt, wie früher. Es ist als wärst du immer noch du."

„Tja, es ist ziemlich schwierig sich daran zu erinnern, dass man zu einer anderen Kultur gehört, wenn man gerade am durchdrehen ist.", antwortete ich lahm.

„Die Liebe kann so etwas bewirken.", erwiderte Petunia mit einem Lächeln.

„Aber, oh Gott, Tuney, ich habe alles ruiniert. Ich habe furchtbare Dinge zu James gesagt!"

„Das glaube ich dir gern.", grummelte sie.

„Ja, ich weiß, ich trete in jedes Fettnäpfchen. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?"

„Du liebst ihn?"

„Ja."

„Und du willst mit ihm zusammen sein?"

„Ja."

„Und dieses Mal als richtigen festen Freund?"

„Um Himmels willen, ja, Petunia!"

„Dann schwing deinen Arsch verdammt noch mal aus dem Bett, Lily!", sagte Petunia eindringlich und schubste mich von meiner Kissenfestung der Einsamkeit.

Mit einem dumpfen Plumps landete ich auf dem Boden. „Au!", beschwerte ich mich und rieb die Stelle auf meinem empfindlichen Hinterteil, wo bald ein Hämatom der Größe von Australien zu sehen sein würde.

„Es wird Zeit, dass du dein Bett verlässt."

„Die innere Blutung in meinem Hintern spricht eindeutig dagegen.", brummte ich finster.

„Hör auf zu jammern, Lily.", zischte sie. „Oder ich helfe dir nicht, das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen."

„Es kann aber nicht in Ordnung gebracht werden!", stöhnte ich. „Es ist in eine Millionen kleine Teile zersplittert. Ich habe alles ruiniert. James wird wahrscheinlich nie wieder mit mir reden wollen, nicht dass ich es ihm verübeln kann. Ich war so eine blöde Kuh. Er muss mich hassen."

„Dann musst du ihn eben dazu bringen dich wieder zu mögen."

„Das kann ich nicht!", meckerte ich. „Das bringt nichts! Es ist hoffnungslos!"

Petunia schnappte mich an den Armen und begann mich zu rütteln. „Lily, komm mal wieder runter. Du benimmst dich lächerlich und ganz ehrlich, ich hätte große Lust dir eine zu verpassen, aber das werde ich nicht, weil dein Gesicht im Moment schon rot genug ist."

„Danke.", erwiderte ich.

„Kein Problem.", antwortete sie. „Du solltest es mal mit Grundierung versuchen.", fügte sie hinzu und machte dann mit ihrer Ansprache weiter. „Du liebst einen Jungen, Lily. Das ist nicht das Ende der Welt. Du musst einfach erwachsen werden und es akzeptieren."

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will.", grummelte ich.

„Also musst du was dagegen unternehmen, Lily. Auf dem Arsch sitzen bleiben und in deinem Bett dahinvegetieren wird nichts besser machen. Wenn du James zurück willst, musst du was tun. Finde ihn. Entschuldige dich. Sag ihm die Wahrheit."

„Und was, wenn er mich trotzdem nicht will?"

„Dann versuchst du es weiter, Lily. Wenn du diesen Jungen liebst, dann gibst du nicht auf. Du tust alles Menschenmögliche. Du versuchst es solange bis es funktioniert. Du bist meine kleine Schwester, also solltest du dich auch langsam so benehmen."

Ich starrte Petunia mit großen Augen an. Schließlich fand ich dann doch meine Stimme. „Das war irgendwie schön.", murmelte ich fasziniert.

„Tja, nun, du solltest in die Hufe kommen, denn James wird dich auf keinen Fall zurücknehmen, wenn du dieses Outfit trägst.", sagte sie mit gerümpfter Nase und verzog das Gesicht beim Anblick meiner zerknitterten Jeans und dem grauen T-Shirt, dass ich bereits gestern angehabt hatte. „Ich muss gar nicht erst fragen, ob du in letzter Zeit geduscht hast, denn ich kann dich bis hier rüber riechen und deine Haare sind…, oh ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll."

„Ah, das ist meine Schwester. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, ob ich dich nach deiner Lieblingsmarmelade fragen muss für den Fall, dass du unter dem Imperius-Fluch stehst."

„Was?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Freak-Sprache. Zerbrech dir nicht den Kopf darüber.", erwiderte ich und winkte ab.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte ich plötzlich.

„9:32 Uhr.", antwortete Petunia, nachdem sie sich umgedreht hatte, um auf meine Uhr zu sehen.

„Was?", schrie ich. „Was soll das heißen, es ist 9:32 Uhr? Wie kann es 9:32 sein?"

„Na ja, gerade war es noch 9:31 Uhr und schon bald ist es 9:33 Uhr-", begann Petunia.

„Oh mein Gott, ich muss um 11:00 Uhr den Zug bekommen.", wurde mir gerade klar. „Warum hat mich denn niemand früher aufgeweckt?"

Petunia zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Hast du das katatonische Mädchen von vor zwanzig Minuten vergessen, dass ihr Bett nicht verlassen wollte, Schwesterlein?"

„Ich hab noch nicht einmal gepackt! Wie soll ich denn davor noch die Sache mit James in Ordnung bringen?", sagte ich panisch und tigerte in meinem Zimmer umher.

Petunia schob mich in Richtung Tür. „Geh duschen. Ich packe für dich."

„Danke, Tuney.", sagte ich und wollte sie umarmen.

Sie schob meine Arme weg. „Dieses herzerweichende Zeug kannst du dir für später aufheben, Lily.", sagte sie rasch. „Ich habe nicht wirklich viel Zeit und eine Menge Arbeit vor mir, um dich auf Vordermann zu bringen, wenn wir wollen, dass James sich wieder in dich verliebt. Geh."

„In Ordnung, Dusche.", erwiderte ich und ging zur Tür hinaus. Nach wenigen Schritten, drehte ich mich wieder um und schlang meine Arme um ihren Hals. „Ich liebe dich, Tuney."

„Du stinkst.", beschwerte sie sich. „Geh duschen, du Freak."

Ich rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Ich lächelte in mich hinein, während ich die Badezimmertür schloss. Ich riss mir das T-Shirt vom Leib und warf es auf den Boden. Ich hatte es schon zu lange angehabt.

Schnell trat ich unter die Dusche und stellte das Wasser an. „Kalt, kalt, kalt.", schrie ich, als das Wasser auf meinen Rücken traf. Ich hüpfte ich in der Duschwanne umher und versuchte dem Wasser auszuweichen, während ich so schnell ich konnte das Wasser so heiß einstellte wie ich nur konnte. Ich schrie, als mir das Wasser fast den Rücken verbrannte. „Heiß!"

Ich stellte das Wasser auf eine ertäglichere Temperatur. Ich machte wieder etwas langsamer, um weitere Verletzungen zu vermeiden, nahm mein Erdbeershampoo und begann die vergangenen zwei Tage wegzuwaschen.

Sobald ich das Wasser fünf Minuten später wieder abgestellt hatte, wurde ich wieder hektisch. Ich trocknete mich schnell mit dem Zauberstab, während ich mir die Zähne mit meiner anderen Hand putzte und somit meine Muggel- und meine Freakseite in geordnetem Chaos zusammenspielen ließ.

Ich schlang mir ein Handtuch um den Körper, verließ das Badezimmer und rannte in mein Zimmer, während ich meine Haare mit dem Zauberstab trocknete.

„Das hat aber gedauert.", rügte mich Petunia und warf ein Paar Hosen aus meinem Kleiderschrank auf den Boden. „Mein Gott, hast du denn gar nichts zum Anziehen?"

„Petunia, wie oft muss ich dir denn noch sagen, dass die meisten Sachen von dir sind?", fragte ich entnervt. „Außerdem brauche ich nur ein paar Sachen, denn ich trage ja die meiste Zeit eine Uniform. Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit, um Farben aufeinander abzustimmen."

Petunia nickte und holte einen riesigen Berg Klamotten aus meinem Kleiderschrank. „Das sollte reichen.", sagte sie und begann die Kleiderbügel zu entfernen. Ich trat neben sie an mein Bett.

„Oh Gott, was ist denn mit deinen Haaren passiert?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„Was?", fragte ich voller Angst.

„Warum sind sie denn so kraus?"

Ich rannte zu meinem Spiegel. Meine Haare standen etwa zehn Zentimeter von meinem Kopf ab. „Oh, bei Jesus und Merlin!", schrie ich. „Mein Zauber muss wegen der ganzen Feuchte daneben gegangen sein."

„Du siehst aus wie ein Pudel.", sagte Petunia und versuchte ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Verdammte Scheiße, was sollen wir machen?"

„Du bleibst hier und packst zu Ende. Ich hole das Glätteisen. Ich hab dir ein Outfit rausgelegt. Beweg dich!", befahl sie mir und ich stolperte los um ihre Anweisungen zu befolgen.

Rasch zog ich den schwarzen Rock und das blaue Tanktop an die sie mir rausgelegt hatte. Ohne überhaupt nachzusehen, welche Klamotten ich denn nun eigentlich mitnehmen würde, stopfte ich Kleidungsstücke in meinen Koffer. Ich sammelte meine Bücher ein und warf sie ebenfalls hinein. Ich rannte in meinem Zimmer wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn umher und fand verschiedene Gegenstände, die ich in meinen Koffer stopfte.

Ich lief um mein Bett herum und fand James Trikot auf dem Boden liegend. Ich bückte mich, hob es behutsam auf und zog es über mein Tanktop. Ich musste es heute tragen.

Fünf Minuten später kam Petunia wieder.

„Hilf mir den Koffer zu schließen.", forderte ich sie auf und kam wieder auf die Beine nachdem ich ohne Erfolg versucht hatte meine Habseligkeiten platt zu drücken.

Sie kam zu mir rüber und runzelte die Stirn. „Warum trägst du dieses Shirt? Es ist total unschmeichelhaft. Du siehst aus wie ein unförmiger Klotz." Sie setzte sich mit mir zusammen auf den Koffer.

„Es ist sehr bedeutungsvoll.", erklärte ich ihr, während wir beide unser Gewicht auf dem Koffer verlagerten. „Es wird ihm gefallen."

„Ihm gefällt ein Push-up bestimmt um einiges besser.", grummelte sie.

Ich seufzte. „Vertrau mir bei dieser Sache, Tuney.", bat ich sie.

Der Koffer ging zu und endlich hörte ich das Klicken, als der Deckel einrastete. Petunia schloss die Schnallen und ich griff nach meiner Make-up Tasche.

„Was soll ich wegen meinen blöden Wimpern machen?", fragte ich.

„Dafür haben wir keine Zeit.", sagte sie rasch. „Du musst sie tuschen, während ich dir die Haare mache.", sagte sie, schnappte sich dann meinen Arm und zog mich ins Badezimmer. „Setz dich auf den Toilettendeckel.", befahl mir Petunia knapp.

Ich gehorchte und öffnete meine Make-up Tasche. Ich fummelte an dem Verschluss meines Eyeliner herum und Petunia begann meine Haare grob zu bürsten.

„Auu.", zischte ich, als sie mir fast die Kopfhaut herunterriss. „Du bringst mich noch um."

„Jetzt ist wirklich nicht die Zeit sich zu Beschweren, Lily.", brummte sie durch geschlossene Zähne hindurch.

„Na ja, ich kann den Jungen schlecht zurückgewinnen, wenn ich tot bin."

„Außer er steht auf so was."

„Tuney!"

Sie zog noch stärker an meinen Haaren.

Ich zuckte wieder zusammen, öffnete den Verschluss des Eyeliners und trug etwas davon auf. Ein paar Sekunden später fühlte ich die Hitze des Glätteisens an meinem Kopf.

In der Hektik hatte mir Petunia das Ohr verbrannt, als sie das Glatteisen aus meinen Haare gezogen hatte.

„Verdammt noch mal, Auuu!", schrie ich und zuckte zusammen, wodurch ich mir mit dem Eyeliner ins Auge piekte.

„Es würde nicht so weh tun, wenn du aufhören würdest herumzuzappeln.", sagte sie.

„Weil wir ja auch so viel Zeit haben.", stöhnte ich und holte die Mascara aus der Tasche.

Vier neue Brandwunden später war sie mit meinen Haaren fertig. Wir rannten zurück in mein Zimmer und Petunia drückte mir meine schwarzen High Heel-Sandalen in die Hand.

„Wie soll ich mich denn in diesen Schuhen beeilen?", fragte ich frustriert.

„Du trägst bereits das Männershirt. In zerrissenen Flip Flops wirst du nicht gerade attraktiv aussehen.", erwiderte sie. „Außerdem verringern die hier den Höhenunterschied, falls du ihn solange knutschen musst, bis er überzeugt ist."

„Gutes Argument.", gab ich zu, band das Teufelswerk fest und stand zittrig auf.

Mit dem Zauberstab schrumpfte ich meinen Koffer und legte ihn in meine Schultasche, die ich dann über meine Schulter schwang. Danach schnappte ich mir Callies Käfig. „Zeit zu gehen, Cal.", teilte ich ihr mit und wandte mich dann an Petunia. „Ich habe bestimmt irgendetwas vergessen."

„Wir schicken es dir mit der Post- ähm Eule.", beschwichtigte mich Petunia. „Geh."

„Was ist mit meinem Zimmer? Es sieht aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen!", sagte ich und blickte mich in meinem Zimmer um. Ein Erdbeben der Stärke 6 hätte wohl dieselbe Verwüstung hinterlassen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich kümmere mich drum. Du musst jetzt los! Es ist schon viertel nach zehn!"

Meine Augen wurden groß, als ich auf die Uhr blickte. Die grünen Zahlen leuchteten mich boshaft an. Ich rannte zu Petunia und warf ihr meine Arme um den Hals. „Danke für alles, Petunia."

Sie umarmte mich kurz und schob mich dann von sich weg. „Geh oder du kommst noch zu spät! Ich erklär Mum und Dad was los ist."

„Alles?", fragte ich.

„Die gekürzte Fassung. Ich glaube sie beinhaltet deine Periode und ein totes Haustier."

Ich nickte und eilte zur Tür hinaus. „Du bist die beste Schwester auf der ganzen Welt!", rief ich über meine Schulter.

„Erzähl mir was, das ich noch nicht weiß!", hörte ich sie noch rufen, als ich die Treppe hinunter polterte.

Ich ging schnurstracks zum Küchenschrank, riss die Tür auf und schnappte mir einen Müsliriegel.

„Lily.", rief meine Mum gerade als ich mir den dritten Müsliriegel in den Mund schob. Merlin, hatte ich einen Hunger.

Ich erstickte beinahe, als sie in mich hineinrannte.

„Mum!", krächzte ich und versuchte sie wegzuschieben.

Sie umklammerte mich nur noch fester. „Oh, Lily, du hast mir eine solche Angst eingejagt! Mach so was nie wieder!"

„Ich werd's versuchen.", versprach ich ihr.

„Nie wieder.", fügte sie hinzu. „Mein Gott, Lily, wenn ich daran denke, was-"

„Mum.", unterbrach ich sie. „So gern ich jetzt auch einen rührseligen Mutter-Tochter Moment mit dir haben würde, muss ich doch einen Zug erwischen. Können wir uns einfach darauf einigen, dass du alles weißt und das ich immer auf dich hören sollte?"

Sie überlegte einen Augenblick. „Klingt gut.", stimmte sie mir schließlich zu. „Aber sag mir doch wo James ist."

Ich seufzte. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Mum. Alles was du wissen musst ist, dass ich mit ihm reden werde und dann alles wieder in Ordnung kommt, hoffentlich."

Sie betrachtete mich prüfend mit geschürzten Lippen. „Ich lass dir das nur durchgehen, weil dein Vater gestern Abend gesagt hat, ich würde mich in alles einmischen und wäre viel zu neugierig.", grummelte sie. „Ich bin nicht neugierig und ich mische mich auch nicht ein. Oh, und Lily, du solltest wirklich ein anderes Shirt anziehen. Es passt gar nicht zum Rest deines Outfits."

„Danke.", erwiderte ich lächelnd und aß den Rest des Müsliriegels. „Und danke, dass du Petunia in mein Zimmer geschickt hast."

Mum lächelte zurück. „Das hab ich nicht.", sagte sie. „Sie war es, die meinte sie würde mal nach dir sehen."

Ich lächelte breit und umarmte sie fest. „Ich liebe dich, Mum.", sagte ich und blickte auf die Uhr. „Ich muss los!", schrie ich. „Petunia wird euch alles erklären. Bis zum nächsten Sommer!"

„Soll ich dich nicht fahren?"

„Keine Zeit!", erwiderte ich. „Ich muss apparieren."

Ich schnappte mir Calypsos Käfig und sprintete aus dem Haus.

„Hoffentlich hast du eine wirklich gute Erklärung für das, junge Dame!", rief sie mir streng hinterher.

„Die beste!", versicherte ich ihr über die Schulter hinweg. „Ein halber Meter Pergament! Tschüss, Mum!", rief ich, öffnete die Haustür und rannte hinaus.

Meine Füße brachten mich bereits jetzt um, aber ich lief weiter die Einfahrt hinunter. Ich kam an Dad vorbei, der sich in seinem Bademantel gerade bückte, um die Zeitung aufzuheben. Rasch schlang ich meine Arme um ihn und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Tschüss, Dad! Ich muss zur Schule!"

„Viel Spaß, Lily.", murmelte er schläfrig. „Stell nichts an.", fügte er in einem dösigen Ton hinzu.

„Wer, ich?", fragte ich lachend und setzte meinen Marathon fort.

Plötzlich schien ihm etwas klar zu werden und er sah auf. „Hey, Lily!", rief er.

„Keine Zeit, Dad!", rief ich zurück. „Ich liebe dich!", sagte ich noch und erreichte dann endlich den Teil der Straße auf dem es sicher war zu apparieren. Mit einer Drehung disapparierte ich und mein Vater starrte in seinem Bademantel auf die Stelle, wo ich gerade noch gestanden hatte.

Als ich meine Augen öffnete, stand ich draußen vor Kings Cross. Ich erlaubte mir noch nicht einmal eine kleine Sekunde lang aufgrund meines Erfolgs zu lächeln, sondern ging sofort in den Bahnhof und schob mich durch die Menschenmassen. Ich rannte zu meinem Gleis und hielt dabei immer nach einem vertrauten Kopf mit zerzausten Haaren Ausschau.

„Lily!", hörte ich jemanden rufen. „Lily!"

Ich blieb abrupt stehen und rannte beinahe in ein Pärchen, das vor mir stand. Calypso schuhute unglücklich, als ich sie in ihrem Käfig durchrüttelte.

Hestia schob sich durch die Menge auf mich zu. „Lily! Oh, Merlin! Lily!", schrie sie laut.

Ich wartete nicht, bis sie mich erreicht hatte. „Ich kann jetzt nicht reden, Hestia!"

Ihr Lächeln verblasste und ihre blauen Augen blinzelten mich an. „Oh, verstehe.", sagte sie leise und schob sich ein paar Strähnen hinters Ohr.

„Nein!", schrie ich ihr zu, während ich mich durch eine große Gruppe drängte. „Nicht das was du denkst! Ich muss James Potter finden!"

„Warum?", hörte ich sie rufen.

„Ich muss ihm sagen, dass ich ihn liebe!", rief ich über meine Schultern und bahnte mir weiter meinen Weg.

„Was!", schrie sie so laut, dass sie einige Leute auf dem Bahnhof anstarrten. „Lily!"

„Lily!", hörte ich noch ein paar Mal in verschiedenen Lautstärken.

Ich musste beinahe lachen und ging weiter, bis ich endlich vor dem Eingang zu Gleis 9 ¾ stand. Hektisch sah ich mich um, und versuchte James auszumachen. Ich hoffte, dass er nicht bereits im Zug saß. Meine Augen flogen über unzählige Muggel und Zauberer hinweg, die im Bahnhof umherliefen. Ich sah Eltern, die versuchten ihre weinenden Kinder zu beruhigen, Teenager, die sich wegen ihrer überfürsorglichen Eltern schämten und geschäftige Londoner, die ihrer Arbeit nachgingen.

Smehkaleen.

Da war er. Er stand zu meiner Linken und lud seinen Koffer auf einen Trolley. Ich konnte seine unordentlichen Haare erkennen, seinen schlanken großen Körper, und das Glänzen seiner Brillengläser im Sonnenlicht. Fast wie von selbst machten sich meine Füße auf den Weg zu ihm.

„James!", hauchte ich, als mich ihm näherte.

Er hörte mich nicht. Seine Augen waren immer noch auf seinen Koffer gerichtet.

Ich bemühte mich ihm noch näher zu kommen. „James!", rief ich, als ich aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet, weil ich in ein Loch im Boden getreten war.

James streckte instinktiv die Arme aus, um mich zu stützten, aber er zog sie wieder weg, bevor er mich überhaupt berührt hatte. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen blickten mich direkt an, doch dann sah er weg.

„Absätze.", erklärte ich ihm kleinlaut. „Petunia hat gesagt ich soll sie anziehen."

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, drehte er sich weg und begann seinen Trolley zu schieben.

Die ganze Luft verließ meine Lunge und ich fühlte mich wie ein leerer Ballon. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und folgte ihm. „Nein, warte, James, bitte!", rief ich.

Er versteifte sich für einen Moment und ich nutzte sein Zögern aus. Ich trat direkt vor ihn, um ihm den Fluchtweg zu versperren. „Bitte, renn nicht weg."

James verlagerte unruhig sein Gewicht.

„Bitte, ich muss mit dir reden.", flehte ich.

Er seufzte frustriert und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

Ich sah ihm fasziniert zu und versuchte die Bewegung abzuspeichern. Ich wartete, dass er irgendetwas sagen würde, aber er stand einfach nur da und starrte auf das Gleis hinter mir. Sein Gesicht sah fahl aus und er hatte große dunkle Augenringe, die den meinen Konkurrenz machten. Sein weißes Hemd sah zerknittert aus. Er wirkte so traurig. Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte mich bei dem Gedanken, dass ich das ändern konnte.

„Danke.", sagte ich aufrichtig und biss mir auf die Lippe, während ich überlegte, wie ich meine Gefühle in Worte fassen sollte. In Gedanken verfluchte ich mich, weil ich nicht daran gedacht hatte mir Notizen aufzuschreiben. Diese Situation erforderte mehr Vorbereitung, als ich investierte hatte. „Ich denke, also, ich weiß, na ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass…", stotterte ich.

„Wenn du gekommen bist, um mir mein Shirt zurückzugeben, ich will es nicht mehr.", murmelte er leise.

Ich spielte mit dem Saum seines Trikots. „Nein, das ist es nicht.", sagte ich.

„Was willst du dann?", fragte er mit tonloser toter Stimme, die so gar nicht wie sein normaler freundlicher Ton klang.

„Also, weißt du.", fing ich an.

Er zog an seinen Haaren. „Ich habe keine Zeit für so was.", sagte er abweisend und schob seinen Trolley an mir vorbei.

Ich platzierte meinen Absatz vor die Rollen des Trolleys und stellte Calypsos Käfig und meine Tasche auf seinen Koffer. „Bitte, James, gib mir fünf Minuten."

Er bedachte mich mit einem eisigen Blick. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du mir noch etwas zu sagen hast."

Ich starrte hinauf in sein genervtes Gesicht. So sehr ich auch wollte, dass es zu einer anderen Zeit und auf andere Art geschah, musste er es einfach wissen. „Ich liebe dich.", sagte ich ehrlich.

Was auch immer er erwartet hatte, dass ich sagen würde, das war es nicht gewesen. Seine Augen wurden groß hinter den Brillengläsern und sein gesamter Körper lehnte sich in meine Richtung, so als wollte er mich unterbewusst, dazu bringen es noch einmal zu sagen. „Was?", fragte er. Er klang nun nicht mehr feindselig sondern nur noch ungläubig.

„Ich liebe dich.", wiederholte ich. Ich nahm einen zittrigen Atemzug, und das idiotische Grinsen, das immer auf meinem Gesicht erschien war, wenn ich daran dachte, dass ich James liebte, erschien auf meinen Lippen. „Ich liebe dich, James."

Er blickte mich einen Moment lang vollkommen verdutzt an, bevor er den Rücken durchstreckte und einen beruhigenden Atemzug nahm. „So, wie du es deiner Familie bereits gesagt hattest.", warf er mir vor.

„Ja!", stimmte ich ihm zu. In seinen Augen erschien ein Feuer. „Ich meine Nein!", verbesserte ich mich. „So ist das nicht. Es ist anders als zuvor."

„Du hast dich überaus deutlich ausgedrückt, vorgestern Nacht."

„James, vergiss das.", flehte ich. „Das war nicht ich! Na ja, das war nicht mein wahres Ich! Glaub mir das was ich jetzt sage."

„So funktioniert das nicht, Lily.", sagte er.

Die Wut, die hinter seinen Worten brodelte war unschwer zu erkennen.

„Du hast gesagt, ich soll gehen. Du hast gesagt, du willst mich nicht. Nach allem was ich für dich getan hatte, nach den Lügen, deinen Spielchen, und allem hast du einfach gesagt, dass es nicht real wäre. Es war deine Entscheidung. Erfinde jetzt keine Ausreden, damit du dich besser fühlst."

„Ich hab mich wie eine Idiotin benommen.", rief ich.

Er schnaubte verächtlich.

Ich trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran und er zog sich ein wenig zurück. „Ehrlich, James, du verbringst zwei Wochen bei mir zu Hause und merkst nicht, dass ich mich wie eine komplette Vollidiotin benehme, wenn es um dich geht? Wer sonst geht mir so unter die Haut, dass ich imaginäre feste Freunde erfinde?"

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah mich unnachgiebig an, während sein Kiefer hervortrat. „Das hat dich nicht davon abgehalten mich auszunutzen. Sieh es ein, Lily. Du hast mich benutzt und als du fertig mit mir warst hast du mich weggeworfen."

Ich schluckte schwer. „Ich weiß.", gab ich voller Bedauern zu. „Aber, James, du musst mir glauben, dass es mir Leid tut. Ich verspreche-"

„Nichts hat sich geändert.", unterbrach er mich abrupt. „Keiner weiß davon. Ich sag Sirius einfach, dass ich ihm einen Streich gespielt habe. Du kannst zu deinem perfekten Leben zurückkehren und niemand wird je erfahren, was passiert ist."

„Es gibt kein zurück für uns.", sage ich. „Es gibt kein zurück für mich."

„Du warst aber ziemlich überzeugt davon, dass du es könntest."

„Ich habe Petunia von uns erzählt.", plapperte ich schnell. „Ich hab ihr alles erzählt. Sie weiß, dass ich gelogen habe und du nur so getan hast, als wärst du mein fester Freund."

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte er und sah mich zum ersten Mal heute richtig an.

Ich musste unfreiwillig lächeln, als ich seine Augen sah. Die vertrauten goldenen Sprenkel umgeben von dem grün erweckten in mir ein Gefühl von zu Hause. „Du bist wichtiger als irgendein Wettbewerb zwischen Schwestern. Du hast mehr verdient. Du bedeutest mir mehr, als nur das."

„Wie soll ich wissen, ob ich dir vertrauen kann?", fragte er einfach.

„James, ich habe einen ganzen Tag damit verbracht in meinem Bett dahinzuvegetieren und mir dabei die Augen auszuheulen wegen dir. Ich hab mich beinahe umgebracht, als ich in diesen Schuhen zu dir gerannt bin. Die Hälfte der Menschen hier glaubt bestimmt ich bin verrückt. Vielleicht bin ich es auch. Es war so dumm von mir zu denken, dass ich ohne dich klarkomme. Es war der größte Fehler meines Lebens."

„Warum hast du es dann getan?"

Ich lachte humorlos. „Weil ich Angst hatte und verwirrt war.", erwiderte ich und hasste mich für diese fadenscheinigen Gründe. „Ich weiß, es ist keine Entschuldigung, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Du warst nur ein nerviger, dickköpfiger, arroganter Blödmann, der mich in der Schule geärgert hat. Wie sollte ich wissen, dass du mich so empfinden lassen würdest? Ich war vorher noch nie richtig verliebt. Das ist neu für mich. Es war so schwierig dich zu hassen, als du so wunderbar und verständnisvoll für meine Marotten warst. Ich bin durchgedreht und ich habe dich weggestoßen. Es tut mir Leid, James. Ich hasse mich, weil ich dir wehgetan habe."

Ich trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran und sah in seine undurchschaubaren Augen. „Es war ein Fehler.", sagte ich weiter. „Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich dich nicht liebe und dass ich dich nicht will. Es bedeutet nur, dass es mich körperlich beinahe umbringt dir so nahe zu sein, während du so viel Schmerz empfindest und ich weiß, dass das nicht sein müsste."

Zögerlich legte ich meine Fingerspitzen an sein Gesicht um ihn näher heranzuziehen. Mein Fingernagel fuhr über die leichten Stoppel auf seinem Kiefer. Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um meine Nase mit seinem Geruch zu füllen. „James, ich liebe dich und ich bin bereit so lange zu warten, bis ich es dir beweisen kann und dein Vertrauen wieder gewinnen kann. Ich werde dich auch jeden Tag für die nächsten sechseinhalb Jahre nach einem Date fragen, wenn du willst.", scherzte ich lahm. „Ich tue alles, damit du wieder mit mir zusammen sein willst und nicht nur in Hogwarts, sondern solange wie du mich haben willst."

Er nahm meine Hand von seinem Gesicht und trat einen Schritt zurück. Seine Augen blickten mich so durchdringend an, dass es sich anfühlte, als würde er mich röntgen. „War's das?", fragte er in einer unheimlich ruhigen Stimme.

Ich versuchte die Panik, die mir den Rücken hinab kroch zu unterdrücken. „Ja.", erwiderte ich.

Ich schloss die Augen und machte mich auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Eine Vorahnung durchflutete mich und ich hatte die unmittelbare Ablehnung vor Augen, Gelächter, oder sogar eine Ohrfeige. Ich hatte das alles verdient und noch viel mehr.

Ich öffnete die Augen wieder und erwartete sein Urteil.

Er schluckte schwer und ich beobachtete wie sein Adamsapfel sich dabei bewegte. Er starrte mich mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck an. Ich konnte sehen wie seine Gedanken in seinen Augen hinter den Brillengläser herumschwirrten, aber ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was das für Gedanken waren.

Schließlich hatte ich es satt abzuwarten. Ich hatte es satt, dass er es immer war der den ersten Schritt machte. James musste immer der Agierende sein. Nur dieses eine Mal, wollte ich den ersten Schritt tun. Die Zeit war reif dafür. Ich wollte James und ich würde dafür sorgen, dass wir wieder zusammen kamen.

Entschlossen schritt ich zu ihm rüber, stellte mich auf meine Zehenspitzen, zog sein Gesicht zu mir herunter und küsste ihn.

Eine flüchtige Sekunde lang geriet ich in Panik, weil er nicht reagierte. Dann öffnete er seinen Mund zögerlich einige Millimeter. Überglücklich über diesen kleinen Erfolg, begann ich meine Lippen entschlossen auf seinen zu bewegen. Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn mit Leib und Seele. Wenn dies der Weg war ihn zurückzuerobern, bei Merlin, dann würde ich ihn küssen, bis er seinen eigenen Namen nicht mehr wusste.

Meine Hände fuhren instinktiv zu seinen unordentlichen Haaren, und ich zog sein Gesicht noch näher zu mir heran. Seine Hände umschlossen meine Hüften und er zog uns enger zusammen. Auch wenn bereits jeder Zentimeter meines Körpers an seinen gepresst war, wollte ich ihm immer noch näher sein. Er öffnete seinen Mund und ich streckte meine Zunge aus und den Mund zu schmecken, den ich so sehr vermisst hatte. Mein Herz pochte schnell vor Aufregung, als mir klar wurde, dass ich James Potter küsste. Ich konnte fühlen wie seine Lippen sich unter meinem grinsenden Mund zu einem Lächeln formten.

Langsam bewegten sich unsere Lippen nicht mehr so hektisch sondern sanfter. Schließlich entzog ich ihm meine Lippen und keuchte, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Ich nahm meine Hände aus seinen Haaren und legte sie um seinen Hals. „James, nimm mich zurück.", flehte ich.

Er atmete ein und ich spürte seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Wange. „Das sollte ich wirklich nicht.", sagte er sanft. „Du hast mir das Herz gebrochen. Ich sollte dich nicht so einfach zurücknehmen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir vertrauen kann nach allem was vorgefallen ist." Gedankenverloren fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über meine Wange.

Mein Lächeln verblasste. „James, bitte.", bettelte ich.

„Du hast mich zerstört.", flüsterte er verletzlich. „Mehr Spielchen halte ich nicht aus, Lily.", sagte er. „Das werde ich mir selbst nicht antun."

„James, ich will nicht mit dir spielen. Ich will nur mit dir zusammen sein. Ich weiß jetzt wie es ist nicht mit dir zusammen zu sein und mir ist klar geworden, dass das für mich einfach nicht in Frage kommt. Ich liebe dich zu sehr."

Ihm entkam ein langer Seufzer. „Lily, du bist die Eine für mich.", sagte er schließlich. „Biete mir nur die kleinste Chance, dass es funktionieren wird und ich gehöre dir. Du weißt das. Was hab ich denn für eine Wahl?"

Ich war unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen, weil das Gefühl der Liebe für den Jungen, der vor mir stand so übermächtig in mir war, dass in mir kein Platz für Worte waren, also umschloss ich sein Gesicht mit den Händen und küsste ihn erneut.

„Lily?", flüsterte er und seine Augen blitzten verschmitzt, so als habe er gerade unbemerkt eine Millionen Galleonen bei Gringotts gestohlen.

„James?"

„Danke, dass du mich geküsst hast und alles in Ordnung gebracht hast.", sagte James.

Ich lächelte ihn warm an. „Ich dachte, du könntest mal eine Pause gebrauchen."

„Na ja, es war ja auch deine Schuld. Du bist irgendwie eine unausstehliche, bescheuerte dickköpfige Idiotin, Liebling."

Ich lächelte ihn an. „Tolle Auswahl an Adjektiven.", lobte ich ihn.

Er wippte auf seine Ferse zurück und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die zerwuschelten Haare. „Na ja, ich hatte einen tollen Lehrer."

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte ich.

„Ich wusste, du würdest es irgendwann einsehen.", erwiderte er und beugte sich hinunter um mich zu küssen.

Meine Augen schlossen sich flatternd und ich genoss den Moment.

„James!", rief eine laute Stimme. „James, Schatz!"

Ich konnte fühlen wie es in seiner Brust protestierend grummelte, als er von mir abließ.

Ich stöhnte und festigte meinen Halt in seinen Haaren. „Nein.", murmelte ich an seine Lippen.

„Es ist meine Mum.", sagte er und küsste mich ein letztes Mal auf die Lippen.

Ich ließ abrupt von ihm ab. „Deine Mum ist hier?", fragte ich erstaunt.

„Ja.", erwiderte er mit einem schüchternen Lächeln und seine Hand flog wieder zu seinen Haaren. „Sie und Dad sind gestern Abend von ihrer Mission nach Hause gekommen. Sie sind hier um mich zu verabschieden. Weil es mein letztes Schuljahr ist und so. Ich bin überrascht, dass die Evans-Familie nicht irgendwo kichernd in einer Ecke steht.", sagte er mit einem Blick über seine Schulter.

Ich rollte mit den Augen und nahm seine Hand in meine. „James, das ist fantastisch.", sagte ich aufrichtig, denn mir war klar, wie viel ihm das bedeutete.

„Ich weiß.", gab er zu und grinste. Er nahm etwas Abstand zu mir, so dass wir wieder so neben einander standen, wie es gesellschaftlich akzeptabel war, als seine Eltern sich uns näherten.

Sie waren beide um die fünfzig mit leichten Falten um die Augen und grauen Strähnen in den Haaren, aber sie schienen sehr lebhaft zu sein. Das Haar von James Dad war genauso schwarz wie seines, während das seiner Mutter etwas heller war. Mrs. Potter besaß eine Schönheit, die sie von innen strahlen ließ. Es war als strahle sie das pure Leben aus. Mr. Potter hatte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt und als er sich zu ihr runter lehnte, um ihre Schläfe zu küssen und etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, fragte ich mich ob dieser Charme vererbbar war.

James Eltern lächelten breit, als sie ihn sahen. „James mein Sohn, der Zug fährt bald. Wir können doch nicht zulassen, dass der Schulsprecher den Zug verpasst!", scherzte sie und der Stolz war ihr deutlich anzuhören.

„Unser James? Unfug anstellen? Niemals!", lachte Mr. Potter.

Ich kicherte zusammen mit den Potters und spürte wie ihre Augen auf mich fielen. „Wer ist das, James?", fragte Mrs. Potter sanft und betrachtete meine Haare interessiert.

James öffnete den Mund, aber ich drückte seine Hand mit meiner Linken, um ihn zu stoppen.

Mit James Hand immer noch in meiner, reichte ich meine rechte Hand Mrs. Potter.

„Es ist wirklich schön Sie kennen zu lernen.", sagte ich zu ihr und ein riesiges Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. „Mein Name ist Lily Evans. Ich bin James feste Freundin."

* * *

**Ist das nicht ein schönes Happy End? Ich hoffe euch hat meine Übersetzung der Story gefallen. ****Natürlich gebührt der Großteil des Ruhmes Molly Raesly für die Orignialstory und den fantastischen Plot. ****Aber mir hat es wirklich viel Spaß gemacht sie zu übersetzten und ich habe mir große Mühe gegeben, dass sich die Story flüssig ließt und man nicht gleich merkt, dass es eine Übersetzung ist. Ich freue mich immer sehr, wenn ich ein Feedback zu meiner Arbeit bekomme, also deswegen noch mal vielen Dank, an alle die reviewt haben. Es ist auch schön zu sehen, dass so viele diese Story in ihre Favorite Liste aufgenommen haben. **

**Wenn die Nachfrage da ist, würde ich auch den zweiten Teil übersetzten (und dann den dritten), allerdings wie schon gesagt, kann es dann etwas dauern, bis ich die Story hochstelle. Liebe Grüße, eure Melissa**


End file.
